


Power of the Soul

by PatienceandPokemon



Category: Batim - Fandom, Digimon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: BATIM now official part since Chapt. 14
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2019-06-18 20:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 43
Words: 198,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15494241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatienceandPokemon/pseuds/PatienceandPokemon
Summary: There is an Academy where only a selected few are able to attend, one that prepares them, the Students, for prestige and honor in whatever Obligation they choose.And one such Student has extra Special Qualities of which she is not aware. Her Soul and the past.





	1. Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, i'm back! I may not be able to post as much as I please anymore, but please have patience and faith that I am still here. Also another work, and this one may be just a tad bit longer . . . maybe. . . Have fun!
> 
>  
> 
> This will be a multiple chapter thing, kay?
> 
> Also, never give up. Friends come in surprising ways and times in our lives.

Echo Academy.

The most prestigious academic and educational district in the world with Students congregating from all walks of life in order to partake in set Obligations. Three such roles to possibly fill were Military, Medical, and Educational.

The first few days would be spent integrating into the classes and life of the Academy, as well as the Obligations set to the Student. From there it was simply follow the courses.

And piece de resistance of the Academy was it's appearance. Medieval and classic frame with the dorms all the way to the far back. Facilities to better assist the Students were closer to the front.

Paradise to the highly influential.

. . . . A terror to those who either had yet to find the perfect obligation or determine their own unique Qualities.

November was one of these cases.

An undetermined Student.

No distinguishing Qualities.

No Obligations.

Average everyday thirteen year old who melted into the background with fair skin, light green eyes, and coppery-gold hair that was easily consumed by the wave of colors from her classmates. Not even her khaki shorts and bright colored clothing distinguished her from the crowd.

Simply put -- there was nothing really parting her from the mob.

Still though, she had been accepted. That had to mean something, right?

November hoped so.

Walking through the hallway, trailing two large and overstuffed suitcases the thirteen year old Student looked from her keys' room number to the tags posted outside the door.

548-2B.

That was her room.

Well, hers and anothers but still --- an actual room!

More than she had ever gotten back  _there_.

There. What should have been home.

November sighed morosely as her mind wandered to  _them_. Her blood--- if only in name. When they had learned that she wished to attend the Academy none had spared her the ridicule. Not bothering to spare the withered, shell of a husk that was her Soul.

Laughter had answered her declaration.

None believed that she would last a month. Forget a year.

Forget the Tournaments.

Hence why November was there. Standing in front of the door.

There was something she had to prove. Not to those people . . . but to herself.

"hmmm, interestin' pose ya got there, pal."

Blinking back to reality November found herself stock still at the door as a statue. And eye to eye with a Monster.

A skeleton to be precise.

Though his baritone voice would have fooled anyone else, it did not fool her. If she were guessing she would have to say that he was either twelve or fourteen. Defying the laws of physics with his magic, the Skeleton fit snugly in his turqoise jacket and black sports shorts with no issue.

Light green eyes looked up at his own eye lights. Both assessing the other.

Awkward silence for may a heart beat. Neither knew what to say or where to start.

The Skeleton took a shot the dark. "guess we're roommates."

November blinked at the thought. In that brief moment the teenager could have sworn that pristine white cheek bones flushed a light cyan.

"What makes you say that?"

A boney, fingerless gloved hand held out his own keys while he pointed at the door frame.

November read her keys.

Then his. 

Then the door. 548-2B.

Small smile at the simplicity of the answer. If this Monster was her roommate, thing would be quite nice.

"Well, if that's not a sign, I don't know what is."

"was . . was that a pun," breathed the Skeleton, eyes glowing and cheeks a brilliant cyan.

On alert and unsure November immediately wilted. Had she already messed up? On the first day?!

"Yeah, sorry if it bothers you."

"wha'?! no no, it wasn't that it's jus' . . .i really didn't expect my roommate to be such a funny bone of a human."

She brightened, returning the Monster's grin. Already her roommate was not that scary or impossible to get along with. He was relatable.

Unlike some people.

And if they were going to be roommates . . . hand held out the young girl beamed, "Well then roommate, let's start off with a proper introduction. Name's November Hope, just call me November though."

Caught off guard at first the Skeleton took the offered hand. "name's sans, sans the skeleton."

Made sense. Not questioning the fact her new friend's name was a font, November proceeded to unlock the door.

Sans was puzzled by this Human.

Puzzled by how, unlike others of her race, she neither ran nor screamed some nonsense about demons and devilry and all that. Simply, she acknowledged him as another living being. Like Frisk did.

He was puzzled by her Soul and its contradictions.

Puzzled by why his own Soul trembled under her light green gaze.

Unpacking his own belongings, the young Monster peeked over his shoulder at November. Her Soul revealed a lot about her. Sure, she walked and talked like nothing bothered her in the slightest. But he could tell.

Even without looking at her Soul.

Numb to pain, any pain. A Soul that had been through so much that it had given up without actually giving in.

A Soul of Tolerance. Mostly Kindness with equal dashes of Perseverance, Integrity, Patience and surprisingly. . . . . Determination.

Tolerance. He knew it all too well.

A suffocating tsunami.

Memories of the Genocide timelines loomed. Threatening to swallow him whole and leave no dust. No hint of his existence.

Sans roughly shook his head.

No! Don't think about it. The power of Reset was deleted.

The timeline . . . this timeline was permanent. Both had promised everyone that much. Everything was going to be okay. Yeah, just . . just breathe.

"Hey, Sans," began November quietly, unsure of how to voice the questions bumping around her mind.

"yeah, nov? wha's on your mind?"

"Nov?"

"somethin' i came up with . . . but if ya don't like it. . "

November shook her head. It was not that she did not like it. It was just . . . a nickname had never been good in that place.

"No, I like it. I was wondering . . . um, I don't mean to pry when I say this, but . . . . how do you. . like the Surface?" How was someone supposed to answer that? Not even the young Student knew how to formulate any comprehendable words that made sense. Especially since all she knew concerning her new friend was the wave of new residents from the Underground.

The people on the Surface were so . . . .

And the Monsters were so different. More compassionate.

Sans stood stock still. The young teenager knew there was a small chance her question would do this. Too brazen on such a personal thing.

"Never mind. Forget it."

His voice was barely audible. Quiet and hoarse and broken, not at all like the cheery baritone of before.

Alarm bells.

Light green eyes peered into his back. And was it just her imagination or . . .  was he trembling? Was there a faint cyan glow around his shaking frame?

"Sans?" A hand reached out to her new friend.

"the surface. . . is everythin' we hoped for, nov. so many times we reached the sunlight. .  . . .only to be yanked back into the limbo of the underground by an overly curious child who had no idea what she was messing with. . . . . .but here we are. finally. after so many tries."

Did she hear that right? The Monsters had reached the Surface many times . . . . .only to be set back?

November shook away the questions of her friend's sanity. Spice of life, right?

"Exactly!," agreed the young Student, wrapping the trembling Skeleton in a hug. "The next adventure in life. Beginning now!"

Wide smile.

A returned grin.

"guess i have a therapist for a roommate now, huh?"

"Nope. Just a friend who cares about you," beamed November, wiggling out of the hug. There was no way she could deal with another's problems or a meltdown. Too socially awkward.

"welp," huffed Sans, "thanks anyway, nov. . . for listenin'."

"Of course."

' ** _Attention! Attention! All new incoming Students._** '

November looked to Sans for answers.

He shrugged.

' _ **Please report to the Gymnasium by eight forty-five immediately.**_ '

Eight forty-five? As in this morning?! At the Gymnasium?

November looked at the clock then a the Campus map. The Residence Halls were a good ten minute walk from the Gymnasium! And it was already eight thirty-nine!

They would never make it!

A light tap on her shoulder.

Light green eyes met glowing eye lights.

"i know a shortcut. do ya trust me?"

Outstretched skeletal hand.

Did she trust him? A Monster she just met?

"Stupid question," replied November, taking his hand. She trusted him. More than most others of her race.

"hang on."

A blaze of cyan from his left eye. One second the two Students were in their dorm and the next they were in the Gymnasium. 

In the shadows. Away from the gathering Students.

"That. Was. . . . .Awesome!," cheered November. "Wish I could do that."

"maybe ya could, eventually."

"Nah, not me. I'm not . .  . exactly special."

Further questions were halted as the roommates approached the cluster of new Students. There were a few Monsters, though not many in multitude. For every one Monster there were fifteen to twenty Humans. Glares, stares, and muttered insults were rampent in the Humans.

November did not like it. But really, what could she do? She was unqualified for negotiations. 

"Sans!"

"Hey! Comedian!"

November flinched at the shouts. It reminded her of  _them_. Those people were not the ones shouting though. No, it was two Humans. Same age as her and similar in appearance to each other bar one fact aside their fashion --- their genders.

A boy and a girl.

The girl wore a blue sweater with purple stripes and denim shorts over black leggings and socks.

The boy wore a green sweater with yellow stripes with over-sized black soccer socks.

Other than that they were dead on ringers for the other: brunette, red eyed, and equal height.

"heya kiddo, demon," grinned Sans.

"Hey wha-- Seriously boney, I'm reformed and practically an angel," moaned the boy with a playful poke to the Skeleton's head.

"right, sure," returned Sans, lightly batting  away the offending hand. "says the choc-holic who nabs the candy every time tori bakes."

An overdramatic gasp. "I'm shocked Sans. Offended even. Why if Papyrus knew about your ketchup thievery, I bet he and Grillby would cut you off."

"but the canary won't sing. 'specially if he values his chocolate supply."

Back and forth.

Back and forth.

On and on.

November tapped Sans on the shoulder while the other girl held the . . ."choco-holic" demon in place.

Back to the matter at hand, Sans cleared his throat. "eh-ahem. frisk, chara, this is november. november, frisk and chara."

"Hello," chirped Frisk happily.

"Hey," returned Chara.

Not finding her voice November bowed. Social awkwardness strikes again.

"Students, if I may have your attention please. What occurs here is detrimental to your stay at Echo Academy, and so it is paramount you pay attention." All eyes and ears focused on the speaking faculty member. 

"Here, in this very room we are going to let you establish your first Bond to the Pokemon or Digimon of your choosing. What are Bonds you may wonder. Simply, Bonds are complex links that define the strength of your future Obligation, or for others of you in here who want to have further comprehension it is the strength of your Souls, thus the resonation with another being. The Bonds are also determined by your Qualities, whether they are equal or higher than that of your Bond. Next you may wonder, how out of all the possibilities will you know the right Bond. Your traits determine that."

As the faculty spokesperson talked November felt as if she were being singled out. She had no defining traits or qualities.

_Great~._

"Now Students, today will be spent getting to know your Bonds, whereas tomorrow you will be expected to battle against Upperclassmen in mock duels. So use your time effectively. And without further ado, release the Bonds!"

All around the doors opened. Through the doors a tsunami of Pokemon and Digimon charged to meet the equally enthusiastic wave of Students.

November hung back, waving Sans, Frisk, and Chara onward. Reluctantly they too were engulfed by the chaos.

It was better that way.

Why should they be held back because of her?

Standing on the sidelines, November watched the Bonds click. Hundreds of matches in minutes.

None would match her though.

Not a single one.

So she watched.

"not gonna look," prompted Sans a she walked back to her with his Bond. Chara and Frisk not far behind.

Irony was laughing it's ass off.

Sans' bond was a Renamon. Tall, majestic, and elegant. Her icy blue eyes commanded respect, not that she would not already get it with her golden fur.

Chara and Frisk had twin Bonds -- twin Eevees. One silver and the other a smokey white.

November shook her head mournfully. No, she would not look. All the Bonds had bee----

A sharp pain in her chest. Like something. . . like someone was pulling her toward them.

Calling.

Wailing.

For anybody to pick them.

Light green eyes looked up and saw him. A Scratch Cat Pokemon. Smaller than normal, even as scrunched in on himself as he was. Other than that he looked just like any other Meowth --- same coppery-gold head charm, creame fur, brown tipped feet and tail tip. Light blue sapphires peered all around.

And he just looked so miserable. Sad, round eyes taking in that all others were being chosen while he was overlooked.

Not entirely sure what she was doing, November made her way towards the disheartened little guy. No one deserved to be overlooked.

She should know.

Those people had always ignored her. As though the young teenager did not exist.

"Hey little guy."

A sad, dejected look up as the feline half-heartedly eyed her.

"No one picked you, huh?"

A defeated meow and nod.

The sound broke her heart. Should she? Long as it felt right, right?

Surely, the Academy was more than just battle, right? . . . . It had to be. . . 

Well, she could not very well leave the little cat so alone.

An outstretched hand.

Wide, light sapphires regarded November as though she had offered him the world. Maybe she had.

"I know I'm not much compared to others, so . . . unextraordinary. I don't have any special Qualifications or distinguishing traits that would count me as special. I just have what you see here," explained November sheepishly with a lighthearted chuckle. "But, I make up for it with what you don't see. Something at least. . . . .So, what do you say?"

The young Meowth's eyes were a glowing river of tears. 

Had no one ever shown him compassion. . . a hint of kindness?

Ignoring her hand completely, the feline flung himself straight into her arms, wailing and bawling gratefully.

Apparently not.

Arms wrapped carefully around him. November whispered quiet, soothing words and stroked the back of his head.

One day of battle and then. . . . then she and the little guy could simply get by. Somehow.

There was one truth that was certain now in her life.

November was no longer alone.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**TO BE CONTINUED  . . . .**

 

 


	2. Getting to know you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What better way to get to know your new friend than at an eatery? As well as to learn more about your friends.
> 
> And meet new ones.

"Grillby's. So, you're friends with the owner?," asked November as she peered at the wood carved building from whence delicious aromas wafted. Saliva pooling in her mouth.

Hugged in her arms her Bond Meowth grabbed wistfully at the air, towards the restraunt.

Having left the Gymnasium mere moments ago, it was already clear that the two were a perfect match. Nothing could break them apart.

"yep, me and gribs go way back. jus' thought it'd be nice to help out with keeping his business going."

"You mean by seizing all his ketchup supply?," snarked Chara.

Frisk jabbed her elbow in the boy's ribs.

Choosing to ignore that remark Sans led the way in, politely holding the door open for November and Frisk before teleporting so that the door slammed against Chara's face. A sharp glare between the two hinted that it was far from over.

The inside was warm and inviting. Not like any other place she had ever been. No, this place was so much more welcoming.

The decor of the carved wood and cushioned seats.

The warmth emanating from the stained and polished wood floor.

The serene and jubilaince pouring forth from the Human and Monster customers.

Nothing she was used to. And it was perfect. Absolutely perfect.

"hey, nov . . . .you okay?"

November turned to look at Sans, Frisk, and Chara with a wide smile on her face though tears streamed free along her cheeks, acclaiming that some thing was bothering her. For the better though.

"I love this place," beamed November, rubbing her own cheek against her little Meowth's. He nuzzled back. Seeking to comfort the closest friend he had in his life.

Frisk and Chara beamed as well. Soaked in her happiness.

Sans blushed a hard cyan and his eye lights glowed brilliantly. "w-well i thought ya might, and you haven't even met some friends of ours yet."

"Hush Comedian! Don't ruin the surprise," hissed Chara.

A surprise? November was not sure how to feel about that. 

"Surprise," echoed the young teenager with a tilt of her head. When it came to those people, surprises had never been a good thing.

But she trusted them. However, that did not stop her from hugging her Bond tighter.

Her fears were wrongly placed. A waving hand attracted her attention and all the negative emotions melted away as the group approached the bar.

Friendly faces were waiting.

One well known throughout the Surface world. A Pokemon Doctor held in high regard and employed at Echo Academy for the best Bond Pokemon care.

The other two were Monsters.

A Fire Monster with brilliant orange flames and an immaculately kept suit was hard at work keeping customers satisfied. Much to her bafflement his suit was not aflame.

A Skeleton Monster in an orange hoodie with black bands around the arms and baggy, cargo pants. Lazy grin on his face and unlit cigarette hanging form his mouth. He bore a close resemblance to Sans.

"SANS. LOOKS LIKE YOU MADE IT," greeted the other Skeleton, indicating some empty seats next to him.

"'sup, bro," called the shorter Skeleton with a return wave. Encouraging smile aimed at the young Student he led the way.

November followed. Very closely.

Social awkwardness struck again as everyone around her talked. Unsure of what to do she let her eyes wander.

Curious light green eyes observed everything.

Renamon overlooking the Skeleton brothers' conversation, light blue eyes switching back and forth.

Frisk and Chara eagerly discussing the menu with the Fire Monster, mouths foaming with saliva.

The Twin Eevees -- Silver and Moonlight -- scrambled around the countertop playfully, squeaking with delight. Brock watched them play, clearly taking reference notes on their behavior. Like any good Pokemon Doctor.

Warmth and comfort radiated from everyone.

A sudden, violent shiver. Used to such a warning November's head snapped up and her eyes locked onto what had unnerved her instincts.

From in the kitchen.

Cooking the meals.

A man and a woman.

The man had blueish lavender hair and the woman had dark red hair with magneta streaks.

A pair of green and blue eyes stared.

Focused on her Bond.

Some protective instinct flared within her body, screaming to protect the little guy. No matter what. Her arms wrapped around the small Scratch Cat as he blissfully batted at her hair, oblivious to the possible danger. She would protect him at all costs.

Her Soul was. . . . intense. Beautiful. Captivating.

Soul humming vibrantly against his boney chest Sans could not help but be enraptured by November's Soul. Comparing the November he had met in the room and the girl her saw now was like having a contest between a solar flare and a super nova.

How could such a Kind Soul bearer express such a fearsome expression?

It was kind of like when Frisk was possessed by Chara . . . . to commit . . . Genocide . . . . 

But that was not it.

The Soul he was looking at was definitely her own. It was all November.

Her Soul a wild flare of Perseverance and Determination

Body postured defensively and light green eyes pinpricks of vipress focus. Lips pulled back in a vicious snarl.

Sans followed her line of sight. To the man and woman who garnered such ferocity and where  _their_ focus was.

November's Bond Meowth.

A grin and light chuckle.

There was no need for her to fear those two. Sure, they had been troublesome in the past from what he heard, but now there was no real danger from them of their Pokemon.

It was admirable that November would be so ready and willing to defend him though. Especially when her Soul was so numbed. Time to end the stare down.

"hey, nov," coughed Sans.

Coming out of her staring trance November shook her head and looked at him, light green eyes burning with confusion.

"this is part of the surprise i was tellin' you 'bout, some friends of ours. 'course ya know the famous pokemon doctor brock slate. owner an' bone a fide hottest monster in the culinary world, grillby. an' coolest bro above an' below ground is my bro, papyrus. guys, meet november."

All eyes went to her.

Feeling uncomfortable and uncertain about all the attention on her, November scrunched in on herself. Arms tightened around her little Scratch Cat. Eyes shifting from the introduced trio repeatedly.

Her lips refused to move. Pressed tight together. So to be polite the young Student bowed to each in turn.

"A pleasure to meet you young lady. May I look over your Bond Meowth for a mo--," began the world famous Pokemon Doctor before freezing under her glare. "Never mind."

A warm smile as her point got across.

"WELL,WELL, WELL SANS. IT APPEARS YOU HAVE A TALENT FOR FINDING . . . INTERESTING GIRLS," snickered Papyrus.

Human and Skeleton looked at each other. One confused and the other a brilliantly bright cyan.

Interesting girls? What could Papyrus mean by that?

"Do tell," prompted Renamon intrigued, one of her hands resting on the young Student Monster's shoulder.

"paps, wha' ever kinda ideas your gettin', stop'em right now,"moaned Sans, burying his face in his hands for the inevitable embarrassment.

Confused, November waited for an explanation. In her lifetime she had learned that answers came to those who listened.

"WHAT EVER DO YOU MEAN, BRO? CAN'T I HELP BUT NOTICE THAT MY LITTLE BABY BROTHER SEEMS TO HAVE AN INTEREST IN SOME SERIOUSLY WACKED OUT GIRLS? TELL ME, LITTLE LADY, ARE YOU POSSESSED BY AN INSATIABLE DESIRE FOR GENOCIDE?"

He was joking. But . .  even November caught the underlying threat in his words.

She was far from stupid

"Genocide," murmured the young teenager, meeting Papyrus' eyes unflinchingly, "of myself was once a goal. What's the point though . . nothing would change. Why bother with such a pointless endeavor.  .  .  . when you're already dead inside?"

Stunned silence.

Now Sans knew. He just knew her Soul had been forcibly numbed to the point of borderline shattering. To the brink of Falling Down.

"Damn girl," whistled Chara, " didn't stick you as a philosopher."

"Chara! Don't be mean," pouted Frisk.

"not like you have room to talk, demon."

**_"Sans!"_** All eyes turned to the resteraunt owner, surprised be the force behind a soft spoken voice.

Grillby sighed, handing out menus for them all.  _ **"Tell her. Mr.Slate here already knows, so I find it especially cruel to negate such crucial information from Miss November."**_

Tell her they did. In hushed whispers, they unveiled everything. Every little, excruciating detail with no sugar coated topping. 

All the Pacifist timelines.

All the Genocide timelines.

All the Resets.

All the ways they made the other suffer and want to break. Want to delete themselves from limbo.

The last go. All because one fallen child and one other's combined Determination to Save Everyone. Only to come to the most beneficial and perfect outcome to find they only had a choice to Save one . . . or the other. A Friend made the decision for them. shattering the barrier with his soul and that of the other children.

"I see," hummed November simply as she stroked her Bond's head charm with an index finger to his rumbling purrs.

"YOU'RE NOT . . . APPALLED? FLABBERGASTED? DISGUSTED?"

Simple shake of her head. Her own memories aligning with what they told her. "It makes sense now. The time jumps, the repetition of events. People accused me of witch craft when I tried to prove it to them, to make them see. Declaring me Satan incarnate. Guess I was right." The names still echoed around in her ears. Forever through infamy. 

How could people be so cruel?

_**"Anything of interest,"**_ inquired Grillby.

A change of mood. A good idea.

She could not decide. It all looked so good.

Maybe one of everything?

"How about one of everything?"

**_"Are you sure?"_ **

"Of course I am. What do you think little guy?"

"Dessert too," squeaked the small Scratch Cat with large light sapphire blues.

"Well, yeah."

"November . . you're cat just . . . talked," gasped Chara.

"Yeah and?"

"ya mean-- you knew nov?!"

"if I say yes?"

"Do you realize what a talking Meowth means?! Who He worked for?!"

November stood her ground, feeling her Bond tense and bristle at the man's tone. "Yes, I do. But apparently I better understand their world standing more so than you do, you a grown man," hissed the furious Student with a cold, sinister edge to her voice. "The world is cruel. People are the cruelest creatures to ever breathe. Lusting, Greedy, Wrathful, Prideful, Envious, Slothing, and Gluttonous for what is not theirs. I refuse to harp on that trio for actually trying to find themselves. Tell me, Mr. Slate, did you follow the status quo or try to derail from the path?"

Silence. The Pokemon Doctor had been thoroughly lectured. By a Student two decades his junior.

Age had nothing to experience.

"Now then, anyone else wanna be lashed?," wondered November with a smile that belittled her growing fury.

Fighting was not her Qualification.

None rose to meet her proverbial sword.

Matter settled, the unassuming Student turned to the growing tsunami of food and tore through the layers of flavor like it was nothing. Her Bond Meowth joined her.

It was astounding to witness the devastation caused by only the duo. Empty, licked clean plates stacked up quick.

Where exactly did such tiny bodies put so much food? Who knew?

Sans just sipped at his ketchup ad kept a good distance away. Last thing he needed was to fish a finger bone out of a Human's intestines.

What he watched reminded him of a certain Human. A Kantonian they had met after just breaching the Surface. That had not happened before in the other timelines.

A mental dismissive shrug.

Man could the girl eat. . . as could her Bond. From the anime Alphys and Undyne watched he had thought that such a character or a person was entirely to poke fun at society. 

Apparently not.

"Here. A perfect hovel for such a pathetic Bond," sneered a female's voice that burned with contempt and priss.

November stopped eating.

That tone. It was one those people used often.

She hated that tone with every fiber of her being.

Every fiber.

No one deserved to have such a cold tone directed at them.

Meal forgotten, November stood and faced the voice source. An Upperclassmen Student in a huffish--attitude with an energy of negativity. No sympathy or empathy for the one she was yelling at.

Was she even a bit . . . emotional? Was her Soul really that withered?

Light green eyes lingered on the victim of the Upperclass Student's disgust. An adorable Bond Pichu. The little Tiny Mouse was petrified, frozen stiff in fear of her Bond Human's wrath. Little paws held over her triangular ears and body bunched in. Soft, watery hazels stared pleadingly at the unforgiving Student. No words uttered, just whimpers.

The poor thing was terrified. And the girl's yelling was not helping. Throwing insult after insult after insult. It was cruel beyond justification. Not that any could be given.

Moving before her brain had time to formulate a plan November found herself standing between the other Student and the Bond Pichu.

Light weight on her shoulder. A peripheral peek to see her Meowth perched defensively. Teeth bared and back arched.

Two minds of one opinion ---- this Student had gone too far.

"This isn't a hovel, lady. Rather, it is a nice legal establishment you're soiling by coming here."

A loud concurring hiss.

"Excuse me," sneered the Upperclassman.

Light green eyes narrowed. "You heard me."

No backing down now. Not that she had ever intended to.

This was it. He knew it now. November was amazing! Beautiful was an insult. Unassuming and non-threatening in demeanor the Human Student was the perfect threat in disguise. Her Soul atested to that . . . . though strangely the most prominent of her traits was Kindness.

Never had Sans considered the Soul of Kindness as potentially aggressive. However, seeing that expression on her face.

It reminded him of someone ready to deliver a Bad Time. . . . if pushed.

A head shorter than the Upperclassman, but holding her own? Was this . . .was this her Qualities shinning through?

"Tch, what's it to you shortie, what I do with one stupidly worthless Bond? What I do with my Bonds is my business, okay? So mind your own little issues goodie-goodie trooper."

Sans clenched his fists.

Next to him, Renamon tensed.

He wanted to punch the excuse of breath.

"It became my business the moment you decided to abandon this cute little Pichu here," responded November calmly. Her Patience at work.

"You're meddling in a superior's business, newbie. Itching for a pummeling by my guard?"

"The Skank Guard?"

**KRACK**

Sans felt the blow, though he himself had not been struck.

It had been November.

Head whipped to the side.  

Cheek cherry red.

Sans would have normally been all over the Upperclassman for laying a hand on her, but the Monster found himself rooted to the spot. November's face was not right. 

Blank.

Devoid of any emotion.

Hollow.

A face of . . . Tolerance.

"I'll be waiting for you tomorrow. Do whatever you wish with this Bond. Not like I'll care," spat the older Student, storming off with a cackle.

"Why you---," snarled Chara as he lunged for the passing girl, held back by Frisk and Papyrus. Whispering that he had no right to November's adversary.

Her cheek tickled. A love tap compared to what she had gone through in the past. Distant memories.

Drama over November hunkered down to the Bond Pichu, scooping her up and cuddling her like a Mother would a child.

A questioning squeak.

"Don't worry about that no good witch, little one. We'll take care of you," she assured the trembling Pichu. "All of us."

"Dat's right," chirped her small Scratch Cat Bond.

The Tiny Mouse Bond burrowed into the embrace, head and ears pressing close to the Student's chest. Warm tears soaked through her shirt.

A reaction she was more than familiar with.

"Thank you all. It's been nice to meet you, but I . . . I really gotta go." Avoiding all eyes, November bowed and then hurried out the doors. No one needed to see her cry. Tolerating all that came her way was her Specialty . . . . scratch that, had always been her unique talent.

No one needed to see her cry. To see her tears. 

 

 

That had been interesting.

Hidden in the shadows of the established eatery and witnessing the whole scene, the figure was intrigued by the young Student. She had an interesting method on dealing with conflict--- take the blows. Tolerance.

And to think her Bond would be a Meowth . . .one that could talk.

He smiled. It was funny how she had sensed Jesse and James, but not him. Like old times.

"Told you. You guys suck at hiding," he snickered good naturedlly.

Though they had quit Team Rocket over a decade ago it was still ridiculously fun teasing the duo. A habit he had yet to kill.

James shrugged helplessly.

Jesse snapped, "Well _sorry_ , about not hiding from the girl. Not like we had a reason to . . . . Was good enough to fool you, boy."

An eye twitch.

A giggle from the Pokemon next to him.

"I was _ten_."

Two cat-like smirks on Jesse and James' faces.

"Fooled you from ten to _eighteen_."

"And she's only  _thirteen_ , young man."

A defeated sigh. He knew when he was beat in the battle of words. Especially with those two.

Back to the matter at hand.

"So what do you think?"

"Dunno. She seems a little . . . conflicting," noted James.

"Typical girl," huffed Jesse.

Thoughtful silence as the trio let what they had and what they knew sink in. All weighing eye testimony against spirited hope.

_"We should watch over them,"_ input a fourth voice. 

The deciding point.

Final decision.

Her word was law.

Plus. . .  no one wanted to get shocked to Kingdom Come. Especially considering the Bond her tawnies had been focused on.

So began the mission.

 

 

November soaked in the steamy warmth and comfort of the bath, in an attempt to relax for what was to come tomorrow. The mock duels. Last day to decide whether or not battles would be a constant in her school-life.

"Nova?"

Light green eyes tiredly shifted to large round light sapphires and hazels. Warm smile as she looked at the two Bond Pokemon soaking in the tub with her.

"Mmmm?"

_"Can we . . . umm. . that is. . . . ."_

"Can we have names?"

"Names?"

_"Unless you don't wanna give us one. That's fine, really."_

"It's all up to youse. Thought it'd be a good way to tell us apart from . . . any other Bonds of our Species."

A tap of the index finger on both of their heads. "Sillies. You already have names."

_**"We do?!"** _

"Yep."

Big, starry eyes of light sapphire blues and hazels.

"Kit, Chu. . .welcome home."

_**"Thank you, Nova,"**_ beamed the little duo.

November smiled back.

No, you two. Thank _you_.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**TO BE CONTINUED. . .**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some fyi-  
> 1\. Kit is not Meowth of TR  
> 2\. November is a bit of a contradictory character (thought I would try something new)  
> 3\. Can anyone guess who the fourth voice is? ^^


	3. Soul Resonation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two souls set on one goal. 
> 
> What can November do?

The day, the hour, the battles had come.

Come to the excitement of some. November was not of this some.

She was dreading the battles.

But it had to be done. Determination boiled away inside her blood. To defend Chu from her formerly abusive Bond Human.

This had to be done.

No question about it.

Everyone had done exceptional. Battles that would be remembered.

Frisk and Silver practically outpowered Clarence and his Dratini.

Chara and Moonlight ran over Samson and his Veemon . . . the poor Digimon was screaming bloody murder just by seeing their "games faces".

Sans and Renamon had opponents that gave them a run for their money. Amber and her Pikachus -- Pika and Ashton. A fearsome battle that made her break out in a cold sweat.

Perfection was unattainable . . . the battle would be . . . November shook her head roughly in an attempt to scatter such negative thoughts.

Chu peeked around nervously from atop the young teenager's head.

In her arms Kit glared at the Upperclass Student just in front of them. Not at all forgetting the cruelty done to his new sister by the girl.

Excited cheers and calls faded into the distance.

November focused her mind on the Duel to come.

Duels. Whether they be mock or the actual thing, the same rules applied. Injury of any kind was a given . . Death was a possibility. All who participated accepted that. That said, it was more favorable to not die. Hopefully the Upperclassman understood that.

"Stay here, Chu, okay? We'll be right back," said November as she gently placed the Pichu down at the entrance of the walkway.

"Yeah! They won't know what hit'em," cheered Kit.

Chu nodded and pumped a tiny fist in the air.

This had to be done. And then. . . then maybe, just maybe the three of them could just focus on getting through this Academy alive.

"Come to get your ass handed to you," cackled the other girl. Her array of Bonds added in their own laughter.

No acknowledgement from November.

Why should there be? After today, there would be no more of this.

"Ready Kit?"

"Youse know it," declared the little Meowth as he hopped down from the young Student's shoulder to the battlefield, brandishing his claws.

The crowd ate it up.

The cheers fell on deaf ears.

"Rhyperior. Exterminate them." Following the orders of its Bond Human the bulky behemoth thundered forward.

Kit rocketed forward to meet it, Fury Swipes at the ready.

"Where are you looking, newbie?," taunted the Upperclassman as she fired her Soul Canon. Blasts of coppery orange swallowed November from sight.

A Soul Weapon. This battle would be on more even footing of she herself had one, but with no clear Qualities . . . . Still, this was far from entirely hopeless.

Skin tingling with minor surface burns from the blasts and searing wind tickling the exposed flesh, November ran. Running was not cowardice. No, merely a stalling tactic for her to find an opening. There was an opening . . . right?

There had to be.

The Upperclassman fired away in pursuit of her aggravation.

It was just as she thought. The newbie was all talk and no bite. Scum to be scrapped off her designer boots. Her Bond Meowth was just as pathetic. Honestly, what balderdashed nimrod charges a Rhyperior with a pathetic combination of Screech and Fake Out? Served it right at the moment to be tossed and thrown down with Hammer Arm and Tail Whips.

"Dumbasses," giggled the older Student a she pulled the trigger of her Soul Canon.

Without warning a blast of the Soul Canon consumed the ground under her feet to powdery grits. The force of the blast tossed November into the battlefield wall, creating a decent sized crater around her body.

Head spinning and body throbbing, light green eyes searched for Kit in vain. The little Scratch Cat was nowhere in sight. His screams were in her ear.

It hurt to hear him scream.

November pulled herself from the rubble and unsteadily shuffled towards her Bond's screams. As his Bond Human it was her job to protect him. No matter what or who stood in her way.

"Hey! Bitch! Where do you think you're going?!" A powerful surge of Soul Energy ripped through the fabric of her bright green shirt and flesh of her back. 

Tolerating the pain, the young Student got back up and glanced at the other Student. Blank faced. Light green eyes emotionless.

More blasts greeted her defiance. Blast after blast.

Nothing uncommon to her body. She had tolerated plenty in her life. 

Fists.

Kicks.

Blows with any solid object.

Knives of words plunging into her heart.

Tossed garbage and waste.

Vicious slashes of many a Soul Blade.

Hidden burns across her back as pale scars scorched anew by the blasts.

Degradation of all manner.

Scars unseen.

And here she was. Tolerating.

This was cruel. Cruelty beyond what could be tolerated by a normal Human.

Key word:  _Normal._

November's Soul was one of Tolerance.

That did not stop Sans from wanting to jump in there and take the blows himself. Despite his one HP. The young Student did not deserve to be someone's personal punching bag.

Keeping him back was the surprising strength from two Determined Souls --- Frisk and Chara. Reminding him that breaching the Duel rules would negatively impact November. Looking on helplessly was all any of them could do.

Body throbbing and tingling, November rose to her feet once more, limping towards the sound of Rhyperior's tantrum. There was no way she was going to leave Kit at its mercy. One step after the other. Undettered by the blasts of the Soul Canon or Rhyperior's roars she trudged through the chaos of the ruined battlefield. Edging around craters and upended boulders to come to the one crater that held Kit.

He was so battered and bruised. Appearing much smaller than he actually was. It hurt her more than anything had during the whole fight. This was her fault.

Ignoring Rhyperior, November made her way to her unmoving Bond. Heart pounding in her throat.

Confused the large rock behemoth trued to its Bond Human for instruction. A truly puzzling fight, was what this had been. First the Meowth half-pint that would not stay down for the love of Mew! Now this lowerclass Student? Seriously?! What was wrong with the world?! Thank Arceus for its master.

"I told you to eradicate them, did I not?" Indeed she had.

Bellowing it lumbered forward to finish the job.

Someone was. . . . someone was standing in front of him. Who? Why? There was no point. He was weak. So weak that his own gang had wanted nothing to do with him.

A feline blue eye cracked open. To see Nova standing in front of him. 

A wall.

To take the blows of the coming goliath.

Limbs shaking like jelly, Kit scrambled to get any footing. Anything so long as he could stand beside her. Stand beside the one Human that had not overlooked him. Had asked if he would accept her! Inside the small Meowth was screaming.

He could not lose her!

He would not lose her!

**" Youse wanna know 'bout strength?"**

**"Yes, Sensei. I have to be strong. To prove that . . . "**

**Prove wha'? Ta who?"**

**". . .Never mind, Sensei."**

**". . .. . .Youse wanna prove dat ya ain't weak. Dat's it, ain't it?"**

**" . . Mmhmm."**

**"Fin' somethin' worth fightin' fer. Wha' youse would protect wit all ya have. . .even at da cost'a ya soul."**

**"What do I do then Sensei?"**

**"Protect it. Wit all ya got."**

Something worth fighting for. 

Everything he had . . .

Kit had found it. And no one was going to take that away.

Strength warmed the tiny normal type's body as suddenly he was up and running. For all he was worth. Rocketing past the Student's legs. Throwing up both paws just in front of himself as a barrier of luminescent green flared to life, encircling their half of the battlefield.

Undettered the Rock-Ground type hammered away with its fists to no avail.

Protect held ground.

Now. Now was the time to initiate his second ability --- Unforgiven. An ability that gave back what was taken a hundred-fold.

His attack stats were laughable while his defense stats were nothing to sneeze at. Throw in his other Ability aside of Technician in the mix and the playing field was evened out. . . . in his favor.

"Kit."

Brilliant light sapphire blues met curious light greens.

"Nova.  . . I-I can beat this guy . . . uh, umm I just . . . that is youse need to . . . .I need. . ."

"It's your other Ability, isn't it?," guessed the thirteen year old.

Her answer stunned Kit. How did she. . .?

November smiled, "I  _am_ your Bond, Kit. I should know this."

Toothy grin.

Light greens and light sapphire blues burned.

It was time to end this.

A hand and paw reached for the other.

Two Souls flared to life.

A Soul of Perseverance and Determination.

A Soul of Kindness, Patience, Integrity, Perseverance and Determination. Tolerance.

Both were positively radiant. Rivaling the Sun.

"This is Tauros shit! Rhyperior, Hyper Beam them to oblivion!" The brute of bulk obliged.

An explosive display of energy, rubble, fire, and thick smog engulfed the field briefly. Concussive waves shook the limber building. The audience waited with abated breathe.

None were disappointed.

Frisk and Chara sighed in relief.

The other Human Student, Amber, whistled and hooted and hollered excitedly as her two Pikachus danced around. Everyone was swept up in the euphoria of such an amazing battle.

Sans grinned. Someone seemed to have discovered an affinity and Quality for battle.

Kit and November were still standing. At least . . . the thing behind the Scratch Cat Bond was assumed to be the Student.

Enormous was the only word. Stocky but slender in a twenty foot height and thirteen foot long build. Large paws brandished thick, curved claws. Large almonds of light green observed Rhyperior and its Human coolly. Massive frame flickered smoothly through hues of light green and light blue and dark blue and purple and red. Said frame tensed as her small Bond Pokemon braced himself under the larger feline.

It was time for the cats to play.

Rumbling snarls.

                                                                   **(Diamond Eyes (Boom Lay Boom) by Shinedown plays in background)**

Leaving the other Student to his Bond Human to do with as she pleased, Kit charged Rhyperior. 

Payback time. His Soul blazed and encircled his body.

Yowling battle cry from the feline.

Bellows from the brutish goliath.

A recklessly thrown hammer arm. Smirk on his face Kit catapulted himself onto the rock-ground type's arm and using the momentum of the swing sprinted into its face. Delivering a powerful Sucker Punch that rolled its head back in a gushing spray of a nose bleed. Its nose was broken.

Back flipping from a retaliating swipe of the large fist he split into many exact copies of himself.

Bombard and overwhelm. A favorite tactic of his Sensei's implementing Double Team and Feint Attack.

Snickering the multitudes of the small feline leaped for Rhyperior from all around. A variety of Shadow Balls, Slashes, Fury Swipes, Pay Days, and Sucker Punches. Nowhere to run. Nowhere to hide. Hidden in the multitudes of chaos Kit waited for the perfect opportunity.

November was having the time of her life. It was an odd sensation to have your own Soul encompass the body and mold itself to whatever the battle required. Odd and exhilerating. This mold of animal -- Panther -- was not the only thing at her morphable disposal. She sensed it. . . in her Soul there was so much more. Even so, the Panther was fantastic.

Absolutely perfect.

Blasts of the formerly formidable Soul Canon were now annoyances. Nips to her large frame. Soul Energy popped against her body. A tickle.

November was enjoying this very much. Pursuing her running Upperclassman at a half-hearted sprint. All the while her prey was screaming obscenities.

So much for all that tough talk.

One of the sidelined Bonds made to involve itself.

Panther-November growled warning. The Upperclassman had started this fight, surely she could finish it.

Glowering the Bond settled among its peers. Message recieved.

Focusing once more on her quarry November flung herself overhead, skidding to a halt just in the path of the other Student. Lips drawn back and rumbles thundering through her throat November slowly strode forward, head held high.

Fear.

She could smell it.

Could hear it.

Could see it.

The other Student was afraid.

Afraid of her.

Afraid of death.

_She_ was the pathetic one.

A blur of bulk sailed past her muzzle.

November turned her head.

There against the wall and out for the count was Rhyperior.

A turn of her head in the other direction.

Beaming, toothy smirk and fist in the air stood Kit.

Massive head looked back to the Upperclassman. Light green delivered home to insignificant pinpricks of terror.

"I believe we have made ourselves very clear," purred November., turning away from a done and over Duel. She strode towards Chu and her waiting friends in the tunnel with Kit at her side as she morphed back to herself. Bedraggled and raggedly clothed, but amazingly healed.

She returned to uproars and praise.

Halfway in the tunnel the thirteen year old stopped.

There among her friends were the man and woman from before, from  _Grillby's_ kitchen.

What did they want?

"We need to talk."

November blinked. Ummm. . . .say what?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**TO BE CONTINUED  . . . . . .**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For imagery on Amber, imagine Ash and a certain red head from Kanto who loves water types and go from there folks ;)


	4. Connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes all it takes to connect people is someone both sides care about.
> 
> Songs:  
> Amaranthe - Unreal  
> Amaranthe- The Nexus  
> Skillet- Hero  
> Skillet - Not Gonna Die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this is where we learn what happened to a certain friend of ours.
> 
> Also The fourth voice is who you thought it was? Or may be not ^^

Well . . . this was awkward.

Back where it all began. Technically.

And with some familiar faces too.

Talk was the word used, right? November had the feeling it was more of an interrogation.

On her side of the booth were her Bonds, Sans, Papyrus, and Frisk and Chara with their Bonds. Renamon preferred to stand at attention behind them.

On the opposite side were the kitchen duo, Brock, Amber and her Bonds, and the former Kanto Champion Ash Ketchum with his own Pikachu --- whose focus was primarily on Kit for some strange reason.

Poor Grillby observed from a safe distance.

Awkward silence that Brock cautiously broke. "November, I'm sure you've met Amber and know of Ash, as well as their Pikachus."

Light greens broke off from glaring to make brief eye contact with those mentioned before refocusing on the duo. Arms closing around Kit and Chu.

"But, we can all guess who has your full attention. . . Oh, Lord why me? Ahem, may I introduce Jesse and James."

The glare vanished instantly. Light greens peered curiously.

Expecting.

"We wish to talk with you about your Bond Meowth," explained Ash. His Pikachu's ear twitched.

Interesting.

November waited. Eyes never moved from Jesse and James.

"wha' 'bout him," prompted Sans.

"Actually, Ash and the others are here for questions. I'm here to run a physical over your Bond since I did not get to before the Choosing of your Bonds," corrected Brock. "May I?"

The room temperature dropped.

November tensed and audibly growled at the man. Hostile light green eyes zeroed in on him.

Physical examinations with those people had ever gone well.

"No."

"November its for-"

"Hey! Nova said no an' that means no. Capiche, pal," hissed Kit, looking for all the world like he wanted to rip the Pokemon Doctor a new one.

Flabbergasted, Brock dropped the subject.

Sans chuckled.

The two young Pikachus seemed to be on the border of impressed and pissed.

Pikachu smiled.

Smiling herself, November rubbed her index finger against Kit's headcharm.

"You have questions about Kit," redirected Chara.

The young Student was still waiting.

"Ahen, well, yes we do," coughed the former Kanto Champion, " but they are more for Kit himself."

"INTERESTING."

"What kind of questions," wondered Frisk.

Amber opened her mouth to speak, but was beat by her Pikachus.

_"Questions like, how and where and when did you learn to talk?"_

_"And how in the world did you learn our Dad's battle style?"_

Kit blinked. Absorbing all the information that had been spat at him. Dad?

_"Pika! Ashton!,"_ snapped Pikachu, looking from one to the other. Though both had good questions, there was certainly a more tactful way of engaging the young Meowth.

Pika met her gaze with defiant pink eyes while Ashton glowered at Kit. His death glare was met with the icy depths of two hazel hell pits, daring him to try something.

Pikachu sighed. Sometimes the duo could be so much trouble. They were right though.

Kit moved in battle too much like . . . .Even now her heart hurt to think of him.

"Sensei taught me."

It clicked the moment he looked at the Pikachu duo closely. When he asked, Sensei had always talked about and praised his children in a manner that the small Meowth wished someone spoke of him with. It was obvious that he was proud of them.

Notch tailed and pink eyed Pika with her Serious nature towards everything.

Creamy white chest furred Ashton with his stupid high Speed and Defense Stats.

The two young Pikachu were his children. That meant the other Pikachu was . . .

_"I beg your pardon. Sensei?,"_ murmured Pikachu.

All eyes were on him. Not exactly his favorite cup of tea. Some thing about it just . . . it was unsettling. No one was judging though. Not like his gang had.

"Yeah," meowed Kit softly. "I asked and he taught me."

_"Sensei,"_ repeated Pikachu thoughtfully.  _"How did you meet him?"_

_"You can't be serious,"_ snapped Pika incredulously.  _"Please tell me none of you actually believe this drivel?!"_

All bodies leaned forward. There were looks of skepticism, but mostly curiosity.

Kit swallowed. The stage was his. Whether he wanted it or not.

Memories flowed.

He spoke.

Light sapphire blues relived all the events. It was all real again.

Tummy rumbled. Thunder crashed throughout the ominous clouds above. Rain was a promise, literally drenching the air with its scent. Another day away from the Gang. He was still in pain though, in more ways than one. Enough was enough.

He had finally left.

After three years of being ignored and starved and bashed around. He could only persevere through so much.

He had drifted from them in search of food, what he never got from them. Searched and searched.

To the street corner under a flickering light just as a storm rolled in. Nothing to eat. No one to keep him company. A few days in town and not a thing to show for it.

Except for a rumbling tummy. Was that his destiny? To die hungry and alone.

"Ya know, it ain't too bright ta stand next to a light pole in da event of a thunderstorm, kid."

The small Meowth looked left and right and saw no one. Except the occasional passing car or running Human.

Then who?

"Up 'ere."  He looked up.

Sitting on some fencing with feet and tail hanging nonchalantly over the edge, sapphire blues looking on with amusement was another Meowth. this one seemed different though. . . his posturing was very . . Human.

Curious he inched closer. Rumors had run rampant in his Gang but never had he thought it possible.

But there was the proof right in front of him.

"Heya kid," grinned the other Meowth, hopping down from the fence. "Youse lost or somethin'?"

Kit had cringed. He was lost yes, but. . .  _"Or somethin',"_ mewed the young Scratch Cat pitifully.

A hum of interest from the other. "Ya lookin' fer somethin'?"

Kit opened his mouth.

Lightning flashed across the sky with the accompaniment of booming thunder.

Frightened he flung himself into the other Scratch Cat with a screech. Paws clung to clumps of creame fur. He was a shivering ball of fear.

"It's jus' a little light show, kid. Nothin' ta be scared of," chuckled the older feline, patting his back gently.

Above the clouds released their load in a downpour. Drenching the duo.

An angular ear flicked and an eyebrow twitched. "Sure, why not? Come on little fella, le's get outta dis downpour."

No arguments. He clung on in silence. Eyes watching the scenery change in a blur from dreary gray to thick, heavy green hues.

Soaked to the bone the two felines ducked into a massive hollowed out tree.

A dry place.

"Stupid rain," huffed Meowth, actually poking his head out to glare at the tumultuous clouds above. "Looks like we'll be 'ere awhile."

Kit nodded in agreement.

Silence in the hollow tree while thunder rumbled outside.

"Ya know," muttered Meowth thoughtfully, head tilted and eyes observing the smaller feline to the finest detail. "Youse look an awful lot like two Pokemon I know. If I's didn't know any bettuh . . . .Nah, dey'd nevuh leave dat place. 'Specially not  _her_."

_"Her who,"_ meowed Kit.

Meowth blinked, realizing he had spoken aloud. "No one ya needs ta be concoined 'bout. Skeletons in da closet is all."

More silence.

Lightning flashed.

_"You have a home,"_ asked the young Scratch Cat, savoring the last word on his tongue.

"Somewhere is dis deluge. Wha' 'bout youse?"

Shake of the head.  _"Is your home nice?"_

"Nice ain't even da woid. It's perfect, my own little slice of Heaven."

_"Wish I had a home."_

"Ya will. Jus' takes some time, dat's all."

_"But I wanna ho--"_

_"Well, look at what I found in the rain. Didn't you see the clouds rolling in Meowth?"_

Large, young eyes took in the newly drenched Pokemon blocking the entrance. A squat and stocky dino-like Grass type with a bulb on its back. A Bulbasaur.

Meowth did not seem fazed by the light mockery, simply shrugging. "I's did. But I got a little . . . sidetracked."

Red eyes fell on the young Pokemon and widened.

Bulbasaur looked from Meowth to Kit and back repeatedly. Mouth open.

"Wha'? Nevuh seen a kit before?"

_"Meowth please tell me you didn't . . .Oh, Arceus, Ho-Oh, and Mew. . . if Pikachu finds out. . . "_

"Bulbasaur, wha' are yous talkin' 'bout? He ain't mine. Wha', am I supposed ta be so heartless dat I'd leave a kid out dere ta catch cold and death?!"

Uncertain silence.

"Hmph. Goes ta show wha' ya tink 'bout me."

_"Oh."_

"Yeah,  _oh_."

Bulbasaur shifted uncomfortably on his feet. Silently pleading to be forgiven for the poor judgement.

_"Can I come in?"_

"It's rainin' ain't it? Get in 'ere before ya wilt."

A grateful nod and grass type carefully waddled in.

Companionable silence throughout the storm. Minds wandering to their own thoughts.

Eventually the rain petered out.

"Ya wanna stay 'ere?"

_"What for?"_

Kit swallowed, shifting on his paws. He had to speak now.  _"'Cause you'll come back!"_

Head tilt. "Will I's now? Wha' makes ya so coitan 'bout dat?"

_"You'll be my teacher. That's why."_

Meowth and Bulbasaur shared a confused look.

"Why do ya want me as yer teacher ?," wondered Meowth with a look that said he had a suspicion as to why.

_"I wanna learn how to walk an' talk like you,"_ he meowed earnestly.

"Really," murmured the older feline, seeming genuinely surprised. "Youse don't tink it's freaky or anythin'? Say like, da work of da devil?"

Kit shook his head, eye sparkling.  _"Nuh-uh. I think it's cool. Absolutely awesome!"_

Bulbasaur grinned at the glowing feline.

"Den, I guess youse got a teacher. See ya tomorrow." 

That was how it went for a long year. He would listen and learn from the older Scratch Cat. He learned how to talk Human, walk, read, write, even battle; picking up his second ability from his teacher.

Every other day or so, he came back. Routinely.

Until. . . . he never did. Feeling abandoned all over again Kit had stayed for many months before moving on.

He still waited though.

Waited and waited. Wondering. . . why? What did he do wrong?

Kit looked to Pikachu for an answer. any answer.

November waited too. It did not make sense. To be so dedicated and then suddenly just. . . .vanish.

No one just disappeared. Right?

"Where did Sensei go?"

Tears rolling down her cheeks, Pikachu made an effort to speak. She failed. Only snifles and gasps parted through. 

Heartbreak.

November was very familiar with that emotion. All too familiar.

Her hand reached out.

Her Soul pulsed.

Scenery changed all around them. Shifted from the safety of Grillby's to a field with howling winds and ominous atmosphere. 

What was happening? What in the world was going on?

"Clever, having everyone evacuate the premises. Honestly, I had not thought that you had the capacity to so intelligent of our motives. Valiant, however, your efforts are miniscule."

_"Do not underestimate him Doctor. That runt has too much tenacity and luck on his side for my liking."_

_"Very well evluated my Classy Cat comrade."_

All heads turned to the voices.

November did not like what she saw. Her Soul trembled.

A Skeleton Monster. Taller and thinner than Papyrus, he wore what could only be characterized as a liquid like cloak of black that shifted continuously. Hands folded together he eyed the defiant Pokemon in front of him coolly.

A Persian and Malamar were on either side of him.

In front of them stood one, solo sacrifice. Curled tail twitched.

The Skeleton smiled, eye lights glowing eeriely. "Move, young one. I alone outpower you, one to a thousand. You cannot win," assured the shifting creep, phantom hands signing behind him.

Growling softly, the lone Scratch Cat adopted a battle stance, Fury Swipes at the ready. Sapphire blue eyes burned.

He.

Was.

_Not._

**Backing.**

_**Down.** _

"I tried reasonable diplomacy, young one. But if you insist on being a pestering nuisance." A large dragon skull appeared feet away, charging an immense orb of dark purplish-black Soul Energy. "Farewell."

The skull fired.

A thick cloud of discharged Soul Energy, smoke and rubble hindered sight.

"Seems I may have overdone it just a microfra---" From the cloud an orb of water and shadow energy torpedoed into its target. Exploding against his shoulder.

Sliding back from the force of the combination, the Skeleton assessed the situation with a growing deranged smile. "A Shadow Ball and Water Pulse combination, fascinating. Then that means. . .hmm, our little defiant kitten survived one of my Blasters, I take it?"

Answering his question the smoke dissipated, revealing a pissed Scratch Cat glaring at them. Not a mark on him.

"Must have used Protect," murmured the Skeleton thoughtfully.

_"We warned you, Gaster,"_ huffed Malamar.

_"Now what,"_ hissed Persian.

"I need more analysis on this subject. Malamar, Persian, we will have to do battle."

Four Souls appeared.

A Soul of Kindness, Perseverance, and Patience. Meowth.

A Soul of tarnished Determination and Kindness. Persian.

A Soul of tarnished Bravery and Justice. Malamar.

A Soul of tarnished Perseverance. The Skeleton. . . .Gaster.

Sapphire eyes narrowed. No matter the price. . .he would protect his Friends and Family. If taking these three to Hell was what was called for, then so be it.

                                                                                 **(Unreal by Amaranthe plays in background)**

Who would come first? Which one of these bastards wanted to go first? There was plenty of fury to go around. Who would it be?

Persian stepped forward.

Of course. Ladies first and all.

Meowth waited.

Claws at the ready. Eyes keeping Malamar and Gaster in view.

Her ow claws glowing a deep dark black the larger feline lunged.

He met her with Fury Swipes. Claws clashed with a loud, shrill  _shrnk._ Neither gave ground though both pushed with all they had in the upper muscles of their bodies.

Sapphires burned.

Ambers blazed.

_"Give up already, runt. You must know that you can never win,"_ growled Persian.

Though much smaller, the Scratch Cat pushed the Night Slash back and stepped forward. A small victory. But victory nonetheless.

"Who said I's need ta win?" Winning had never been the objective. Far from it. Long as everyone he cared about got away. Nine lives were expendable for that desire. Tomorrows had never been promised to him anyway.

_"Guess you do not mind if I end this meaningless farce then,"_ crowed Malamar, teleporting behind the Rocket cat's unguarded back. Eyes aglow with mad delight he swung a tentacle forward in a Slash. This was it! The end of the nuisance of a Pokemon!

So then. . . so then why the fuck was he smiling?!? Smiling! Laughing at the face of death!

His sharpened tentacle went in . . and passed right through the fake feline. It grinned at the shock on both of their faces as it dissipated.

"Behin' youse."

Malamar turned straight into a Sucker Punch right hook to the chin. Biting his own tongue the Overturning Pokemon crashed to the ground, flipping tail over head sideways.

Displaying the famed balance of felines, Meowth landed lightly on his paws, smirking.

"I wonduh," he purred playfully, " am I da real McCoy. . . or jus' anothu copy cat? Wha' do youse tink Persian?"

_"Fuck you,"_ snarled the Classy Cat.

"Well dat was rude."

Ambers narrowed. Muscles bunched.

"I knows I'ma cat Persian, but dat ain't no reason ta take low blows. Really now, wha' would ya master tink of yer bedside mannuh. Naughty, naughty, naughty. . .  _kitty_."

Face burning a wild cherry red the Classy Cat flung herself forward, meaning to clamp her jaws around Meowth's throat.

A brilliant flash of light.

**BAM**

Her face kissed a wall of luminescent green. Lips pulled back to their fullest length. Meowth was so dead! Furious beyond belief she beat at the Protect with Night Slash, Beat Up, Power Gem, and Dark Pulse.

Nothing. Not a scratch.

Howling a battle cry Malamar flung himself forward in a Double-Edge attack toward the feline's unprotected side.

So predictable. These two were just raging. No thought, no plan. Sad really.

Snap of his fingers and the Protect fully encompassed him. Insult to injury six orbs of compact energy appeared just in front of the squid's face.

Hidden Power.

_"Oh shi---"_ Then promptly exploded.

Malamar came back at him though. Face bloody and body bruised, but he came back to the attack.

Impressive.

Meowth grinned. Long as he could, he would keep them busy. Would play their game. 

And play he did. Keeping his actual body within the Protect, he summoned wave after wave of copies to tear into Persian and Malamar.

Endless Fury Swipes, Night slash, Focus Punch, Sucker Punch, Shock Wave, Thunderbolt, Feint Attack, Shadow Ball, and Water Pulses.

The longer the battle went on, the more time he gave others. And though he was tiring. . . how ever much he could give, he would.

"Enough of this. It seems I now have an obligation to finish what the two of you cannot. Shameful, but it cannot be helped I suppose. There is no room for this funny business."

_PING_

Unbeckoned by the Scratch Cat, his Soul materialized from his chest bordered by dark violet.

Sapphire blues widened.

Uncertain of what was going on Persian and Malamar slowly approached the Skeleton Monster. His twisted grin darkened.

"Children, let me show you how to ascertain your authority with misbehaving . . . inferiors." A flick of his long, skeletal hand.

Soul yanked in the desired direction, Meowth was flung to the side then down violently. Blood sprayed from his mouth as a feline sized crater caved around him.

Body throbbing and muscles burning the Scratch Cat shifted back to his feet, one paw held his arm.

It was bruised, not broken.

Good. He needed that arm.

Regaining his footing the feline charged toward the observing Monster. One claw of Fury Swipes and the other of Night Slash.

Chuckling to himself, Gaster swiped his arm fluidly to the side. An array of large, sharp femur bones came to his summons. Directed toward the incoming cat.

Eyelights flashing he sent the femurs zipping through the air to assault the defiant Pokemon, to make a furry pincushion.

Feline eyes narrowed to pinpoint focus. Calculations of speed and distance and time within heartbeats, he came to a simple conclusion. Simple and laughably easy.

The bones screamed past his ears as he subtly sidestepped out of the trajectory path. Out of assured impalement.

An unnerving sound the screaming, but not impossible to power through.

Sidestep after sidestep.

Closer and closer.

Dashing past the final femur bone Meowth launched himself at Gaster.

Sneer and snap of fingers.

Just in front of the tall and thin Monster an enormous dragon skull materialized. Soul Energy charging in its maw. Beady eyelgiths focused on him.

No time to think.

Reaction.

All there was to it.

With a loud and shrill  _vrrmmm_ the dragon skull fired.

In the span of seconds the Scratch Cat pulled away from his doomed copy and dove for the ground, disappearing into the shadows. Circling behind those who had come to do his Family harm. Drawing Fury Swipes to the defense once more, the hidden feline sprang up and at the Skeleton's exposed back. Aiming for his neck.

"Analysis complete. Subject is strategically exceptional, however is inefficient in execution."

No warning.

It was done before he realized what happened.

A loud meaty slurping sound echoed in his ears. Blood sprayed from the bone puncturing his abdomen, straight through his liver. 

Falling to his side, sapphire blues blinked at the offense that had impaled him.

Shocked at first, Persian and Malamar's faces shifted to polar opposites.

The Overturning Pokemon grinned.

The Classy Cat looked from culprit to victim in horror. Ambers wide as though she had not anticipated this end.

It was getting harder to breathe.

Darkness seeped into his vision.

The precious red liquid of life seeped into the soil.

He failed to smoother the danger to his family. But . . he succeeded in buying time. That was more than enough.

"Do not think that you have assured victory, cat," scoffed Gaster, leaning over the dying feline and looking him over disdainfully.

A glare.

"True, you have fought valiantly on a fool's errand for prolonged chance on some misguided principle that those you cherish will escape and prosper. How wrong you are."

What?!

"Come my comrades of circumstance, we have choice subjects to collect and not much acquisition time."

From his peripheral Meowth watched the trio turn away and stroll towards Pallet Town. Faces of those depending on him circled through his mind. He was the last line of defense. He had to fight.

Turning his head the Scratch Cat looked at his Soul. It was slowly fading away, bits and pieces falling like ashes from the hearth to the cold oblivion.

There had to be a way, right?

To ensure the future for everyone?

His Soul hummed and pulsed.

Damn the consequences, as long as there was time for those he cherished and wanted to protect.

With all he had.

A trembling, blood soaked paw reached for a fading Soul. Whatever it took.

Gaster stopped. Something felt . . . off. As though . . . as though something refused to die. No, not something.

Some _one._  

He turned.

                                                          **(Not Gonna Die by Skillet (w/ intro))**

Blood pooling around his feet and heartbeats thumping off seconds left to him, Meowth stood. Saliva and blood droplets fell with every ragged, rattling breathe. A cyclone of vibrant green and light blue and purple Soul Energy swirled around his small, battered frame. Through the multitude two sapphires burned with defiance.

An impossibility that should never have been with the femur bone still in his abdomen.

What devilry was this?

A smirk and ragged chuckle. Grasped in one paw and shrinking by the second as its entirety enveloped the Scratch Cat was his Soul. Burning brilliantly despite the circumstances. 

A single, burning star in the bleak expanse of hopelessness.

Paw grasped the head of the femur. Bloody smirk and a pointed glare at the Monster. Savage tug and the bone was free, ripped from his body in a trial of vivid red. Not a single yelp or outcry.

Offending appendage out, Meowth flicked his blood from its slick and smooth surface then twirled it in the air like a baton.

_Whoosh!_ With a sweeping arc he directed the jagged end of the bone towards his enemies like a katana. Time was all he could give. And by God, he was going to give it all.

"En garde," taunted Meowth.

Persian and Malamar charged forward with foaming snarls, claws and tentacles cloaked in jet black. 

Gaster swept his arm forward. A longer and radially larger bone jetted past his two Pokemon companions.

He would give his Soul, give all the time he had and more. Family was everything.

Paw on either end of his new weapon, the Scratch Cat blocked the bone rocket from beheading him. Pushing back anytime it pushed forward. Short burst of Thuderbolt and the bone shattered to fine grains scattered in the wind.

Just in time. Persian and Malamar were mere inches away.

Giving a primal yell, Meowth shoved one end of his bone into the ground as his headcharm flashed briefly.

The ground rumbled.

Uncertain, the two Pokemon paused.

Meowth smirked. Not many of his species could pull this off. Especially these two moves together and a trump card of an Ability, at once. Then again, he was a strange one. . .even among Pokemon.

Under Persian's paws the ground began to break apart, moving with a will of its own. Up and Down. Left and Right. No relent or certainty of where the next motion would be. Trapping the larger feline in a one sided battle.

Malamar was not spared. Levitation did him no good as from the crevices below roots and claws of earth and skeletal bone lashed up, wrapping securely around his lower torso, pulling him closer toward the living ground. Appendages free of a task took comfort and pleasure in gouging and ripping at skin.

Sharp, hissing whistles. On the defensive, the feline freed his bone weapon from the earth and swung. Again and again. Bone clashed with bone, an improvised bat deflecting the projectiles back.

His Soul trembled and throbbed painfully. A quick and sharp, twisting stab.

Time was almost up. These last few minutes, seconds, heartbeats had to count.

Ditching caution Meowth raced forward, eyes on his targets. Femur bone clutched in his paw like a lifeline.

More projectiles zipped and wailed toward him.

Sidestep after sidestep he dodged.

"Impatient to die are we," hummed Gaster with a snicker.

Meowth punched and swung his weapon like a hammer.

Skeletal hand outstretched and eye lights aglow, he caught the offending cat Pokemon.

Sapphires burned into dark purples. 

"Foolish child. Since when did you have the capable power of conceptual victory?"

Sweep of the arm.

Meowth was flung back. Toward a wall of jagged bones.

Seeing this from his peripheral the ridiculously lucky feline twisted his body toward the ground. Claws unsheathed, he skidded to a halt, gouging deep and long lines in the earth.

Femur bone clamped tight in his mouth, the former Rocket leaped forward in a mad sprint. Intent on Fury Swiping the Skeleton.

No such fortune. Something snagged his foot by the ankle and flung him skyward.

Though reeling from the velocity of the launch at which he was flung like a yo-yo, he was still able to assess that what had thrown him up like its chew toy was an enormous skeleton of dragon. Huh, that was new. . . . . .and not even on his bucket list.

Up came the tail. Bracing for impact by letting himself go limp, Meowth took what the tail had to offer.

**BAM**

Immediately, claws found purchase along the rough surface. Aching and sore, the feline pelted toward its head. never misstepping as it flailed in attempts to get him off. The flea of its undead annoyance.

Loud, screeching roars that rattled the bones.

Meowth pushed through, running for all he was worth on four paws. Just barely managing to keep ahead of the bone missiles courtesy of Gaster.

Soul pounding and thumping in his ears.

Heart hammering pain against the cage of his ribs.

Breathes heavy and ragged.

Running for time.

Fully knowing the consequences.

Anything to protect those he cherished.

The femur bone in his jaws glowed in response to the ferocity of emotions in his Soul.

_"You're mine runt,"_ screeched Persian, bounding into his path. Ambers burned with the intent to maim. Too bad for her, he had no intention of being her fur rug. The larger feline was not even worth his time.

They leaped. Driven by the desire to get to Gaster, Meowth simply lashed out. No goal in mind, just simple shredding

Skin and fur caught under his claws.

Blood sprayed in all directions.

Persian screamed in agony, pitch increasing with every swipe until an odd ripping sensation under the Scratch Cat's claws cut her wails into bubbly, gargled gasps.

Ambers widened.

Sapphires narrowed.

Legs turning to jelly under her body the bigger feline could only tremble and stare. Blood dripped from the gapping slash in her throat. Fatal or not was insignificant.

The Skeleton Dragon bucked.

A free blast off.

Meowth continued on his run, blood dripping from his fur. Paws of red trailed his path like grim markers of his last steps.

Running towards certain death.

Running towards time.

_"Come to your doom impude--"_ began Malamar as he lunged for Meowth from behind. 

Wrong move. Instincts on the prowl the Scratch Cat swiped out with one paw blindly.

A single vital Fury Swipes. Skin and muscle tore under blood clotted claws.

Blood and tears and hot fluid streamed down the squid's shredded face. Muscle and skin hung loosely from bone. Where his eyes had once been, the Overturning Pokemon now had two gouges.

Blind. Ironic all things considered.

Not even acknowledging the Dark-Psychic type, the cat on a mission continued on.

Charged on as the other rolled and squirmed and plummeted towards the ground, holding his bloody face.

Meowth ran on. To the head of the dragon skeleton. Knowing that the skeleton creep would be there, at the front. That did not deter him, nor did the fact of the thing possibly blasting him out of the sky when he reached its maw's firing range. He had fallen from greater heights than this. Been blasted off hundreds of millions of times. This was just another day at the office.

"Foolish cat, no matter where or for how long you run, the inevitable shall prevail." There he was. Levitating at the front of the dragon's mug. Condescending grin stretched form cheek to cheek.

Not for long. Red stained paws scrapped against rough, hardened and aged calcium bone, moving the sacrificial feline faster.

Snap of skeletal fingers. Row after row after row of bone projectiles materialized, as did dozens of large dragon skulls.

"Fairly trivial though the attempt was, it was exceptionally valiant nonetheless. Cheerio." Bones and skulls zipped forward.

Meowth smirked. He was far from out. Very far.

A lunge and suddenly a number of duplicants appeared from the one cat. And from them even more duplicants.

Confounded with the influx Gaster lashed out randomly and recklessly.

Spicing up the flavor of the rumble the multiples integrated Copycat in many a way.

Aura Spheres clashed with projectiles and blasts. Flare Blitz's, Flamewheels, Sky Attacks, Wild Charges, and Flame Charges shattered the skulls into fine powder on impact. Several Metrenomes led to Earth Powers, Eruptions, Draco Meteors, Focus Blasts, and Hyper Beams raining havoc. Copycated attacks such as Sandstorm, Hurricane and Rain Dance clashed and howled competitively; vision in such a maelstorm was impossible.

Exactly what Meowth was hoping for. Utter chaotic confusion.

He lunged forward in a copycated Flare Blitz-Flamewheel straight at the thin Monster. A wall of bones came up with the swing of a left arm. The combination slammed into it head on.

In the same instant from another direction the Scratch Cat flung the bone he had held on to, the very one that had nearly killed him. Flash of dark purple eye lights and outstretched right hand. The projectile froze in mid air.

Gaster was vulnerable. Perfect.

Revealing his true location, the cat slipped free of the shadows from his copy and charged. An extra spurt of speed. A leap.

"How inconceivable." 

Hissing and snarling Meowth hooked his back claws in the strange Monster's fibrous and vaporious clothing while he lashed out with Fury Swipes and Night Slash. Ripping through bone and threads of the cloak.

Anything.

Everything.

He felt the sharp tugs from the skeletal had trying to pull him off by the scruff of his neck.

Felt the miniature bone projectiles puncturing his body.

The forceful and insistent tugs on his Soul. A Soul that was slowly crumbling, fading away to nothing.

Just like his body. . . . shrinking, disappearing into transparency. He was still fighting though. Fighting on and on.

"You have lost feline. Your foolish errand has been for nothing."

No It was not for nothing. Precious time had been ensured. He just hoped those who loved him . . held him dear, could forgive him. . . for leaving.

A Dark Purple glow at the corner of his vision.

He would not be leaving without taking a piece of his Enemy with him

A final, surgically brutal Fury Swipes to the Monster's chest. Claws snagged on something.

Sharp, vicious yank.

Corner of the Soul torn free Meowth sheathed his grip, dropping from who-knew-what-height to the ground as his own body faded. He was going. . . somewhere else. Away from all he loved. But he would not be leaving the realm of the living alone. A Monster could only survive so long without every bit of their essence.

The whistling howl of a charging Dragon Skull.

Well. . . . he wasn't going alone.

Cascading into specks of dust alongside him was the piece of Soul he had ripped out with his very own claws. A portion of Gaster's Soul.

Not much, but he would take it.

A victory was a victory, no matter how small.

**_VVVVRRRMMMPPPHHHHH!_ **

The blaster fired, ripping and tearing through the air.

Deep exhale and closing his eyes, Meowth smiled. All thoughts on those he cared about. . . . . the very ones he was leaving. Guys, hummed the fading Scratch Cat to himself, Everyone. . . don't do anythin' stupid.. . . . . . 

 

 

A blink and the link cut off.

Gasping and heaving for air, November leaned against Sans for support. Her fingers clutched at his soft jacket like a lifeline in a white knuckled grip. Every inch of her body trembled. Saucer wide light greens stared at nothing and everything. Tears dripped down her cheeks, to the polished floor.

What just---? What had they all seen?

An arm wrapped around her shoulders, pulling the shell-shocked Student into the comforts of the jacket and a boney, fingerless gloved hand stroked the back of her head.

November hugged back in an attempt to rid herself of the wild tremors. 

What had she just seen? What had any of them seen?

Pikachu. Oh, poor Pikachu.

Quiet sniffles lengthened and drew out into loud sobs and wails. Balled fists pounding the table like little hammers.

Wailing at a Pokemon that was nowhere to be found.  _"You stupid idiot! Stupid! Stupid! You could have run when that. . . . that creep showed up! You could of. . . .you could of . . . . Stupid idiot! Why?! Why, Goddammit?!!!!!"_

November wanted to hug the electric mouse. She really did. At the moment though, she was hugging out her own tremors through Sans, who seemed more than willing to help.

Turned out she need not to hug the mother mouse. Her Bond was a precious little angel. So was Chu.

Careful, cautious steps towards the bigger, wailing Mouse Pokemon. Kit opened and closed his mouth, wide eyes moving from Pikachu to Pika to Aston and back. Neither sibling stopped him. 

Of course, Chu being his shadow may have had something to do with it.

All eyes were on the Pokemon. No one dared to move.

A tentative tap.

Rubbing her tawny eyes with the back of her paw, Pikachu looked at Kit. 

Two outstretched arms and a tilt of the head. "Hug?"

Lower lip trembling, the mother electric mouse slowly opened her arms.

Encouraged, the small Scratch Cat took a step forward.

She pounced. Arms wrapped around him in a tight hug and round red cheek rubbing his own whiskered cheek she murmured than yous.

Not knowing what she was thanking him for Kit took it in stride, purring a loud, rumbling storm of comfort.

That was her Kit.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**TO BE CONTINUED . . . . . .**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Meowth, . . .Poor Pikachu. . . I am so cruel.
> 
> Yes, I know that many of the moves I listed through Copycat, are usually not available to any Meowth or pokemon to mimic, but I just thought with his extensive memory it would be interesting to throw in there; and I am fully aware that the bone Meowth used to stab the ground may be confusing so let me explain what happened -- simply he used his Ability Unforgiven and the Moves Hidden Power and Secret Power all at once. . . .yeah, run that by Giovanni one more time.
> 
> And I know Pikachu is usually a guy, but this is a fandom so I made her a girl. Fandom folks, fandom. But if you want Pikachu to be a boy then that is your perrogative and by all means your free will to do so. Just thought I 'd have a little fun. . . .
> 
> Are Persain, Malamar, and Gaster dead. . . . . . .?
> 
> Stay Patient.


	5. Training as an Unqualified

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you do when you seem to be utterly useless compared to someone else?
> 
> What is your worth?
> 
> Warning: Triggers, proceed at own risk. . . you have been warned. . . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> November has flash backs of 'those people'
> 
> We find out someone has a serious ass guardian-angel on their side.

Was she worthy of being Kit's Bond Human? Really worthy?

Sure, she had a lot of charisma and tolerance, but . . . .Kit was an apprentice to the former Rocket, Meowth. The same feline who the thirteen year-old had seen through, as Sans explained it, a Soul-linked memory, get torn into and then give back what he got like no one's business.

Did she really deserve to be Kit's Bond? . . .Not with her background, taking all that was given and then just, just holding on to it all. Showing no emotion. Always wearing a mask. Numb to the pain.

Did anyone so cold really deserve such a warm, kind hearted Bond such as Kit? Someone like her? November was not so sure.

Kit and Chu seemed to disagree. Both were adamant that they deserved her, and she them.

That did not stop the doubts.

A solution. Seeing how the memory had not only rocked the young Student to the core, but ravaged the defenses she had put up, Sans had suggested that Undyne and Alphys could help. Not really knowing who, but recalling the names from somewhere November agreed. Friends of Sans were friends of hers.

Waiting.

That was all any of them could do. Waiting in one of may of the Academy's courtyards  for the two guests of honor.

The Bonds and Pokemon conversed and chatted and played, while the Humans and Monsters watched November. Curled in on herself and leaning against Sans as haunted light green eyes watched Kit and Chu interact.

Frisk and Chara talked, though their words bounced aimlessly in and out of her ears.

Her Soul throbbed. It hurt. All that had been so much like what those people had done to her. . .and yet not like what happened to her.

Meowth was gone.

Dead.

Never coming back.

She on the other hand was dead inside, numb. To all the degradation. To the harsh accusations and treatment by those who should have protected her.

November flinched. Attempting to banish the memories she leaned further into Sans.

There was no real explanation for it, not really other than that the small and stocky Skeleton made her feel safe. Safer than she had ever been.

Not to say that Chu and Kit never gave her comfort.

It was just . . . with Sans it was different. Probably because he understood more than anyone else what that Soul-link memory had done to her.

Squeaks and chirps of delight.

November looked up. A warm smile.

Kit and Chu seemed to have no issues with making friends. Not a single issue. Scampering around in a game of tag with Silver, Moonlight, Mime Junior, Cacnea, Wobbufett, Donphan, Scraggy, Mareanie, Yamask, Frillish, and Chansey. The duo seemed to be having the time of their lives.

Supervised of course.

No detail escaped notice of Arbok and Seviper, Weezing, Greninja, Infernape, Pikachu, Woobat, Yanmega, Carnivine, Bewear, Mimikyu, Inkay, Amoongus, Staraptor, and Pika and Ashton.

The Mimikyu had an intense focus on Kit, as did the two Bond Pikachu -- one focus more curious than the other.

Kit and Chu deserved a worthy Bond Human. And they wanted her to be it. The thirteen year old student wanted to be worth such praise. Worthy of something more than accusatory words and glares. More than those people had ever thought.

Her Soul throbbed as Determination seeped into her veins.

Worthy.

That was what she wanted to be.

"So this is the punk?"

"U-Undyne, be a l-little nicer to her. Sh-sh-sh-she obviously had a bad shock."

"well, that's an understatement if i ever heard one, Alph."

"Yeah, so can you help her or what?"

"Chara! Really now, be nice. . . . well nicer."

November blinked. Back to reality.

Light green eyes briefly looked up into one sharp, red eye and two curious beady eyes, before darting away.

Taking them in.

The Monster with one eye had fiery red hair that mirrored her eye and leathery, blue fish-scaled skin. Sharp teeth outlined her thoughtful line of mouth, thinking. Muscles bulged under her black tank top and cargo pants swallowed in thick-soled black boots.

The other Monster read as less aggressive in all manner of the word. Short and squat with a spiky head. She wore a large lab coat that could have very easily swallowed November. Golden to yellowish-brown leathery skin. Clipboards, files, and instruments bundled in her arms. Curious eyes peered through thick, round glasses. Free claw jotting down notes.

"Yo punk, you gonna introduce yourself of wha--Hello!" Twin blurs of white and yellow bull rushed the tall fish Monster. Body slamming her chest and pushing her back. In the same moments, Chu and Kit used the momentum to twist their bodies and back flip into November's lap.

Out of habit the young teenager wrapped her arms protectively around the duo.

It was hard to tell who was more startled by the two Bonds' actions -- Her, the fish Monster, or everyone else.

The other Monster just kept jotting down notes. "Interesting. Hmm, so just like their counter parts who have either a Trainer or Human Partner, Bonds are extremely protective of their Humans. Absolutely fascinating. Record response time if I may add."

Kit and Chu growled at the analysis, eyes set on both Monsters.

Fiery light blue sapphires and hazels.

Pikachu chuckled.  _"Of course, Doctor. It is not surprising that Bonds have a fierce protective instinct for their Humans, essentially they are just Pokemon and Digimon. Which also means that there are the relation outlooks, like any other sentient being, or what you could call familial connections. Where Pika and Ashton view Amber as an older sister, I would have to guess. . . . with their ages, I would have to say that Chu sees November as a sister while Kit . . . . maybe, a surrogate Mother. Either way we see the result."_

"Indeed," murmured the lizard Monster. Still writing.

"Why you little jerks," growled the fish Monster as she scrambled back onto her feet.

Electricity sparked and crackled from Chu's cheeks.

Kit hissed and arched his back.

Warnings.

Squeeze to her arm. November turned her head to see Sans' grinning visage with apparent nonchalance, though his eye lights were dim. Twinkling with warning. For the Bonds.

The young Student took him up on the warning.

Calm, soothing words accompanied by gentle ear strokes. "Shh, easy you two. Easy. She won't hurt me or you, 'kay? It's all okay."

Calmed but not fully convinced Chu and Kit eyed the strangers warily. Nuclear threat averted.

Sans audibly sighed. "welp, that was a bunch of carp and sparks. nov, meet undyne and alphys. 'dyne, alph, say hello to november, kit, and chu."

"O-oh, hello November! I-I've heard so much about you from Frisk and Chara. M-my-my name is Dr. Alphys, b-b-but pl-please j-j-jus-jus-just call me Alphys," greeted the lizard Monster. Shuffling about her materials the scientist removed a claw from the bundle and held it out to the young Studet.

Eyes wide November watched her own hand grasp Alphys'. And shake it.

"Hey. .uh punk, mind callin' it square and being besties with Captain of the Royal Guard," asked the fish Monster -- Undyne.

Besties? Could she do that? Lips pressed in a tight line and voice constricted in her throat all she could manage was a nod.

Trembling light green eyes took in the glow of a solitary eye and the beaming smile of sharp teeth.

November smiled. Yeah, she could. Be besties with the Captain of the Royal Guard.

"Hellooooooooo~?" All eyes turned to Chara, who looked quite indignant with arms crossed and body leaning against a tree. "You gonna help her Ms. Doc, or what?"

Moonlight yipped agreement.

Alphys readjusted her glasses and burrowed into the cluster of items, muttering to herself quietly.

Undyne glared at the boy.

He stuck his tongue out in return. Seemed like Sans was not the only one Chara bugged.

November waited patiently, watching with amazement as the doctor organized files, notes, and material accordingly. How much had she brought exactly? They wouldn't need all of this . . . would they? She sure hoped not.

"Ah, here we are," cheered Alphys. Finding the tool she wanted the Doctor set aside all other items and held it up like a trophy for all to see.

November was stunned. For all the world the tool that called forth such hysteria looked like a sad radar. Nothing fancy. Just a box with a screen, a few dials, and knobs. Anti-climatic really.

"I know it doesn't look like much, but trust me this little gadget is not as it seems," assured Alphys, switching it on. " See, it is a device we utilize for seeing Souls and what can be afflicting them, or just peeking at Stats for the occasional check-up. I am sure you are familiar with Stats, yes?"

November nodded.

Device on, Alphys directed it at the young Student.

A beep. 

"Ah! There it is, now let's see we're working with." Knob turned and from the screen a holographic image appeared. On it, her Soul and Stats.

Heart of brilliant green integrated with traces of light blue, purple, dark blue, and vehement red. Chara and Frisk seemed overjoyed about the last color.

The aside information was. . . intriguing.

**November**

**LV:_________________**

**ATK: 75**

**DEF: 1300**

**HP:________________**

***Wants to be worthy. . wants to be stronger***

Uneasy silence.

Confused the young Student looked around for answers. No one spoke. 

Faces said plenty.

And that did not comfort her one bit.

Light green eyes turned to Alphys. Were her stats really that peculiar? Was there something wrong with her?

"Is there some thing wrong?" Her own voice sounded foreign.

Alphys swallowed. "W-well not exactly wrong, per se. It's just. . .okay to put it simply, we can see your Attack and Defense which are quite. . . . uh ummmmm, strange to say the least. In and of themselves. Your Attack is modest and your Defense is beyond exceptional for someone your age. But it is your LV and HP that come into tight regard you see,. . you know what those acronyms stand for, yes?"

November nodded grimly, quietly muttering, "I do. Level Of ViolencE, and HoPe."

The scientific monster nodded thoughtfully. "Seems no one doesn't know what those mean. Your LV and HP are quite concerning. There is no way to confirm nor inquire upon what is afflicting you, November. Unknown, a mystery. . . nothing harmful to your well being of course, so no worries." 

Alphys beamed.

November returned the smile.

Good. Long as it did not hinder her being around for Kit and Chu.

There was a slight concern about the lack of appearance of her LV and HP on her part. The first and primary question being where did they go?

An arm wrapped around the young Students shoulders, pulling her thin frame into the leather-skin bulk of Undyne. "Who cares about that, babe? I mean look at her! Do you think November could seriously harm any of us? She wouldn't hurt a fly."

November did not know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult. Yesterday's Upperclassman who had the misfortune of being her first ever opponent would strogly disagree with the Captain's assessment. Though. . . . she hadn't killed the girl so. . . . 

"Y-You make a valid point Undyne. What did you have in m-mind?"

"The trainee program. She's tiny, so is Frisk. She won't die. Trust me," grinned Undyne, patting the aforementioned Student on the head. "She  _won't_ die on me, so stop glaring Sans."

Sans glaring?

November turned her head to look at the Skeleton. Nope. No glare. Same broad, lazy grin. Weird. Mental shrug.

Two pinches of her cheeks. Face in her face. One eye burning with a fiery passion. "Ready to go for some training, punk?"

Her only response was an audible swallow that made Undyne chuckle. Training with the Captain of the Royal Guard. . . . .

"Kit, Chu. Stay close to Sans and Renamon," advised November, sensing the power she had and was holding back her ATK immensely. Power she could survive. . . Kit and Chu not so much. That was not something she was willing to leave to chance. Not when it came to her Bonds.

The small Scratch Cat and Tiny Mouse opened their mouths to argue.

Light greens narrowed pointedly. There was no room for argument. Her mind was made up. That was that. End of discussion. No room for negotiation.

Accepting defeat the young Bonds nuzzled her cheeks before slowly clambering down and shuffling toward the sympathetic Skeleton. Sad, brief glances back. Neither wanted to be away from her for any period of time, but since she was the one ordering them to do so. . . there was no room for arguments.

Feeling lighter knowing that the two of them were in capable hands, November gave Undyne a thumbs up. "Ready as I'll ever be, Undyne."

Sharp toothed grin. "Now that's enthusiasm! C'mon punk, let's go," cheered the Captain as she clung to the young girl's shoulder and dragged her to the battlefield of the courtyard. What would become their training ground.

Exactly what had she gotten herself into? Well, no turning back now.

Eyes focused on each other November and Undyne lunged.

On the side lines Papyrus surveyed the brawlers. Low ATK and considerable DEF. Unknown LV and HP. This teenager was quite something. Not like any other Human they had met before.

Especially considering how good she was at dodging Undyne's spears. Only two others had done the task flawlessly. Frisk and Chara.

How on earth was November managing to sidestep and outmaneuver the Captain? And without the assistance of a Soul Weapon.

November was holding back. Unconsciously, but still holding back nonetheless.

Soul trembled and shifted.

LV and HP flickered inconsistently, blazing through hundreds of numbers.

Movements were slow and hesitant but efficient.

Papyrus looked to his fellow audience members. They too had noticed the Student's uncertain movements. There was some thing going on in that coppery blonde head of hers. Some thing none of them could see.

"Here it comes, punk," yelled Undyne as she flung one of her spears at November.

The Human braced to roll out of the way only to freeze. Eyes wide, hollow and unseeing. Spear whistled through the air.

"Punk!!!!"

_**"Nova!!!"** _

"nov!"

"November!!"

**SHUNK**

Stunned silence.

The spear had impaled the Human Student through her left shoulder. Terrifyingly she was still standing. Thick red blood seeped into her bright blue shirt as droplets cascaded to the ground in a drizzle of red. 

Injured physically but her Soul bore no indication of harm.

What in the hell was happening?! This was not November.

Blank face. Light green eyes dull and hollow. The November they knew was not present at the moment.

Quiet, guttural hissing. 

Hand tapped the foreign object of energy, testing its solidarity.

Fingers curled around the weapon's neck.

Savage yank and the weapon was free.

The hissing from her throat growing in volume November straightened herself out. 

Papyrus was certain now. They were all really about to have a bad time.

Her Soul of Tolerance materialized at her chest. Vibrating and thrashing.

With growing dread, the orange hooded Skeleton watched as thick, oily black bubbled and clogged her Soul, smothering out all her other traits. Bar one color, oily black. _Hate._

Yeah. They were ll in trouble. 

Serious trouble.

He just hoped, no prayed that November was still in there. That she would wake up before anyone was killed.

Her stats glitched briefly.

What he saw was not promising.

~~**November** ~~

**LV: 25**

**ATK: 4500**

**DEF: 2600**

**HP: 000000000000000000000000000000000000**

***Wants the pain to stop***

God help them.

Where was she? Light green eyes peered around at the black, expansive darkness all around. November had no clue where she was. One second she was in sparring with Undyne -- well, dodging really. The next she was here. . . .alone.

Where exactly was --- November fell to her knees, screaming and clutching her head with white knuckled fingers. Unwelcome memories flooded her mind. Clambered over the walls she had constructed over the years.

Relentless wave upon wave.

It all came flooding back.

All those moments in her life she wished never happened.

The disappearance of her parents, leaving her to the mercy of the Hope Family.

Cruelty displayed to her by the adults.

Whipped bare and naked for all to see by the Family matriarch.

Nights of males, known and unknown, coming to "play".

Older cousins finding new ways to torment her --- glueing her mouth shut, plastering hot cooking oil on her thighs, flashlights in her eyes, attempted witch-trial burnings.

Younger relatives turning their backs on her and ignoring her in fear of also being targeted.

So many times. . . so many times she wished that death would come. No luck. Life had clung to her like a disease. Refusing to let her go.

And now the pain was back.

Ice, cold suffocating hands wrapped around her throat. Once more, she wished that the surrounding darkness would swallow her entirety just to end the misery. Her blood curdling screams increased in pitch and volume. Truly, disappearing would be a heaven sent.

"Youse don't want dat."

Yes she did! She wanted the pain, the misery to end!

"No, you don't."

Really?! Why did she not want to disappear in the cool comfort of darkness?

"'Cause, numbskull, you've got frien's ta get back ta. Or are ya so eager ta leave dose who need ya?"

Her screams stopped.

Light green eyes flew open.

Kit!

Chu!

Sans!

That was right. She had friends waiting. Very dear friends.

Friends she wanted to keep safe.

"Dat's right," chirped a faintly familiar voice next to her.  Blinking as her will returned, November turned her head.

Her mysterious companion had a vaporious vibrant green body very much like a cat. Curled tail wrapped around his feet. Fiery sapphire blues held her curious light greens. Though the intense gaze could of bee from the pits of hell, November felt . . . safe.

"So, ready ta go home?"

"Don't I know you?"

"In a way," replied her new friend as he placed a paw on her forehead. "Tanks fer takin' care of'im."

Soft, warm smile. "My pleasure."

Broad toothy, cheshire grin.

 

A blink.

She was back.

In her body.

In reality.

Eyes slowly took in every thing around her, almost dreading what she would find.

An immense sigh of relief to see nothing destroyed and no one dead. Everyone was still alive. Alive and breathing.

"ya back with us, nov?" She knew that baritone. Head leaned back and light green eyes net bright eye lights.

Her Soul throbbed with tremendous relief.

No blood on her hands. No dust.

"nov? ya okay?"

**_"NOVA!!!!"_**  

Unable to control her emotions anymore November flung her arms around the small Skeleton and pressing her head against his boney chest, she wailed incoherently. Not even sure what was coming out of her mouth, the young Student simply hung on to the Skeleton.

Kit and Chu wiggled into their Bond Human's bawling hug, nuzzling her face affectionately. So precious. The two of them were so precious.

A boney, fingerless gloved hand rubbed the back of her head and an arm pulled her into him while Sans shushed and whispered that everything was going to be okay and that none of them would let anyone hurt her.  **EVER AGAIN.**

_So, happy youse returned? Or do ya's still wanna disappear?_

Sniffling, the thirteen year old hugged her two Bonds and Sans closer.

No. She no longer wanted to disappear.

Living. November wanted to live.

_Good. 'Cause I would hate ta hafta smack youse._

An amused sniffle. Who are you anyway? Why the heck would you care about me?

An amused snicker.  _Consider me a frien', November. A very good frien'. An' also ya's new guardian, heh heh._

The young Student grinned. She sure had the strangest luck when it came to friends. Could a strange voice be a friend? Without a name?

What is your name, she wondered.

Cheerful snickers and audible tsk-tsks.  _Cain't give dat away pal. I'm jus' a frien'ly little. . . wha'eveuh I am._

November sniffled. Well, whatever you are. . .Thank you.

_. . . . .Ya welcome._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_TO BE CONTINUED. . . . ._ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome Undyne and Alphys, love those girls.
> 
> Also, say hello to a certain cat that just, and i quote-ish, "cannot fucking die!"; can anyone guess who and what i am referencing?
> 
> Can I get a hell yea------------h!


	6. Crushing something precious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pika has doubts about a certain apprentice

Amber did not know whether to be in awe of November. . or just somewhat terrified of her. Really it was hard. 

Unassuming.

Friendly.

The other Student did not strike up fear. She was not at all what one would think of as a terror.

A book not to be judged by its cover. During her whole. . .what Alphys termed a "Soul Psychological Breakdown", the Student had been unstoppable. Throwing them around wherever she desired.

All they gave her in attacks did nothing. A shrug off. A grin. A lunge for the attack.

It was as though the kid who had been there before was a figment of imagination. Unrelenting and unstoppable. But stranger still, November had come back. Like someone had flipped a switch.

From wanting their heads to bawling her eyes out on Sans' shoulder. What would you call that? Bi-polarism? Multiple personality disorder? Whatever it was Amber hoped it did not negatively affect the other girl. She was a sweet heart. A little shy and underspoken, but a sweet heart.

Amber's brain was itching for another reason regarding her friend. The girl's name. November Hope. The last bit rung bells, like a citadel in a long abandoned town.

Where had she heard that name?

Where?

It was so familiar. Within reach.

Knocking at the door. Burying the trail of uncertainty for later, the young Student shuffled from her bed and walked to the door. Pika and Ashton close behind. No one could be too careful with the subdued global Teams, like the Aquas and Magmas, still roaming around. Especially the vile Rockets. 

To an nth degree when you were the daughter of the number one enemy of those organizations: Ash Ketchum. Such was the life of Amber Ketchum.

Certain counter measures were set up. Her Bond Pikachus were the last resort.

Back to the wall and head angled Amber enacted the safe guards. Two knocks within seconds of each other. Pause. Three fingers tapped. This followed by her foot bumping the solid oak framed door. 

Now to see who her visitor was and how they would respond.

The response was immediate. Three consecutive knocks. A pause. Two more knocks and a raspberry followed by childish giggles.

Her posture relaxed. Pika and Ashton followed her example. 

No threat behind the door. Rather, this guest was more than welcome. Despite the hour of night.

Amber opened the door.

Her guest, adopted son of Jesse and James, stood at the door. Jay and his Bonds, Cute and Bandit -- a Calumon and Riolu respectively.

The boy was younger than her by six years and stood at her shoulder. A tall child. Dark skin with wild, unruly blonde hair and bright ice blues. Happy--go--lucky smile on his face, as usual.

" 'Sup cousin," beamed the young visitor.

Though not enrolled in the Academy, he had free range since both of his parents worked at Grillby's.

Amber returned his smile. Not related to each other in any way he still saw them all as his family because of one coincidence that changed his life and the Rockets. She remembered it all so clearly.

The sandpaper dry air. 

The peril riddled beams of the unforgiving sun.

The Summer day to end all heat waves.

Out and about the young girl and her Bonds -- two little Pikachus at the time-- were playing in the park supervised by Pikachu and Meowth. Flip flopping from the swingsets to the seesaw. Enveloped in their own little world of fun.

That was. . . until the explosion. And gun fire filled the air with molten pellets and warrants of certain death. Like a vicious and the over-protective parents they were, Meowth and Pikachu bombarded the young girl and electric types into the playpen equipment, then the two cautiously approached the explosion scene.

Nerve racking. The whole heart pounding five minutes Amber felt incredibly uncomfotable.

Blood boiling and roaring in her ears.

Dry and clammy mouth.

Nervous sweat and tears.

Heart suffocating her by the minute, throbbing in her chest.

Pika and Ashton were the only calming presence. Stroking their silky ears and jagged tails. Both had always had an affinity to tell when some thing troubled her greatly. Always.

_"Mama! Papa!"_ chirped Ashton and Pika happily.

Amber immediately jumped to her feet with the Pikachu's in her arms, ready to go.

Breathing heavily and coughing ashes and embers from their lungs, Meowth and Pikachu sprinted toward the playpen. Yellow and creame fur burned and smoldered with fiery embers. And they were both on all fours. The Scratch Cat hardly ever got on his four feet simultaneously.

Gingerly cradled from the feline's mouth was a dirty but unscathed cloth bundle.

No questions. Faithfully she followed them back home. Never once wandering where the bundle came from. Or why it wiggled and gurgled.

It was when they got home that it was revealed the special package was a baby. A breathing baby. . . . 

Uncle James had been calm while Aunt Jessie had raged like a hurricane, aimlessly throwing swings and punches at an invisible enemy. Accusing Meowth of being a baby-napper.

The cat's rebuke? The kid's parents were gone. . . . he was alone in the world. 

Right then and there Aunt Jessie and Uncle James had taken the little guy in. A son in their hearts, in their Souls.

"Jay, you look ready for anything," greeted Amber hugging the boy.

_'Of course he is, Lady Amber. You asked him to rendezvous with you,'_ Bandit agreed, verbally patting himself on the back.

Arched eyebrow and hands on hips as turqoise eyes regarded the well mannered Fighting-type. "For a walk.  _Around_ campus."

_'Right. A rendezvous.'_

Smack of her forehead. There was no getting through to him.

"What kind of talking," chirped Cute, fingers tapping his cheek and light emeralds brimming with innocent curiosity.

"Just talking," replied Amber putting on her shoes. "Let me get my phone, then we can go."

"Okie dokie," saluted Jay and Cute.

_'Yes Ma'am,'_ yipped Bandit.

Amber sighed in exasperation. This was gonna be a loooooooooog talk.

 

 

Pika let Amber and Jay talk at one of the many courtyard benches.

Aston raced around with Cute while Bandit stood beside his Master. Supposedly meditating. Really though, the pink eyed electric mouse was convinced he was doing anything but.

All this left her to her thoughts.

Exactly what she needed. To formulate her suspicions of Kit in a reasonable fashion.

There was something shady about that cat. Like he was hiding something.

What could it be?

Not any thing sinister, right? Unlikely. He was just too sweet and innocent to have a vicious and cruel bone in his body, just like Big Cousin Mime Junior.

Pika blinked.

Wait a minute. . . . .Why the heck was she defending the very Pokemon she was persecuting?!

What was wrong with her?! She did not like him!

Nope. Not at all!

Not like that!

Never in a million years.

Pink eyes looked to the fiery golden, red. orange, and purple brands of the setting sun. Clouds a fluffy menagerie of pinks and yellows.

. . .So then, why? If she did not like him, then why? Why did her heart flutter so wildly when he looked at her or tried to talk to her. Two days! That was how long they knew each other, though knew was a bit of a stretch.

It was almost as if. . . she had met him in a past life.

And he trained under her and Ashton's Dad. That should make her trust him, but he was never once mentioned. Not once. Had her Dad been afraid that they would be jealous? That was ridiculous!

Preposterous!

. . .He was right.

Sighing the pink eyed Pikachu had to admit the truth when it was glaringly obvious. She was jealous. Not for the fact that he had trained with her Dad, no she was envious that he could pick up the Hidden Ability Unforgiven.

Pika had two abilities.

Static and Lightning Rod. Both were a potent force to be reckoned with, but neither was Unforgiven.

Kit was unrelated to them, so how? How had he picked up on the ability?

Movement. Blinking out of her thoughts the serious Pikachu saw it.

A curled tail. Disappearing around the corner of a building.

Kit?

Curious now Pika bounded after the object of her focus. Not alerting anyone to what she was doing. Curiosity killed the cat, not the mouse right?

Thus she followed.

Tail always just a little ahead, no matter how fast she ran. Never fast enough.

Turn after turn.

Further and further away from Amber and Ashton. 

A final turn. Into an abandoned lot. 

And there was her target. The tail she had been following -- Kit.

Some thing about him was off though. His eyes they were. . .so cold, heartless. Not at all like the little Scratch Cat.

A step back would have been advisable.

She crept forward.  _"Kit?"_

Quiet snickering as the eyes flashed and the cat-like Pokemon morphed into another creature, the small body bubbling and melting away from a large, black vulpine body. Sharp muzzle a twisted canvas of glee. Eyes cold, dead. A Zoroark. 

Pokemon and Digimon slipped from the darkness.

Pika did not like this one bit.

Out of her peripheral she saw a man approach while jotting down notes. He wore the traditional lab coat get-up. Pale blonde hair with one long strand of blue.

She knew of this man.

Did not like him one bit..

The man smiled. "Don't look at me like that my dear It's not my fault you were so easy to lure away from your Bond Human and twin brother."

Pink eyes narrowed and sparks popped from her cheeks.  _"What do you want with me,"_ she growled, her Soul humming with the drive of battle.

The man's smile broadened and his glass lens flashed in the fading daylight. "To study you my dear," he replied. "I mean, just look at you. Daughter of the famous all-powerful Pikachu and Meowth of Team Rocket, two Pokemon so unique it is unfahtomable. Two of the only common place Pokemon to break free of my mind control device. Who would not want to study you, my dear?"

Silence.

"Well?"

What? Did he want applause? Pika knew this man, despised him.

_"Study me how,"_ inquired the pink-eyed Pikachu, not at all liking the way all eyes were focused on her and looking for an escape. There were none. Fan-fricking-tastic.

"Like this," hummed the man, snapping his fingers. It happened so fast that there was no time to react. No time nor chance to defend herself. She could only take the blows as they came.

Night Slashes, Dark Pulses, Psychics, Focus Punches, Extrasensories, Night Dazes, and Flamethrowers from the Zoroark.

Close Combats, Ice Punches, Bullet Punches, Low Sweeps, and Hidden Powers from the Hitmonchan.

Zap Canons, Signal Beams, Gyro Balls, and Flash Canons from the Magnezones.

The Digimon simply threw her around. Kicked her wherever they could. Punched her throbbing body.

Each and every hit that came she coughed blood in a spray of phlegm and saliva. Droplets splattered across the cobblestones. Her muscles and bones were throbbing and aching and pounding with bruises.

Vision blurred. Colorful spots dotted every little detail.

Head spun. World tilted up and down and at weird angles.

Strange ringing in her ears.

Pika could see the triumph in her assailant's eyes. Could feel it radiating from all those under his command as her eyes squeezed shut from the nauseating spinning.

"And now, to finish the job I failed to complete nearly two decades ago. Nothing personal my dear, but blame your parents."

Sound of pounding feet and sharpened claws. The end was coming. 

She could feel the world spinning out from underneath her. Waited for the finishing blow.

It never came.

**THUNK**

Pointy ears twitched. That sounded like something hitting a Protect.

How though? Protect was not one of her moves. She sure did not have the strength to summon any attack.

"Pika! Where are you?!" Amber.

_'Hey pink-eyes!'_ Bandit.

"Pika!" Jay and Cute.

_"Sis where are you?!"_ Ashton, her twin brother.

But they were too far away to have been able to summon that Protect. So who. . .?

A pink eye cracked open. Through hazy and blurred vision she saw the Pokemon and Digimon scatter into the darkness.

The man stood behind a wall of luminescent green. A look of absolute fury etched on his face. He was not focused on her though, rather he was focused on some thing next to her.

What was it?

What could make such an expression of outrage contort a once calm and poised face?

Curious, Pika turned her head. Eyes widened to watery pinpricks. She did not know whether to cry or laugh. Could both satiate the wild emotions running through her heart? Heal the hole his disappearance from their lives generated?

_"Daddy,"_ whimpered the battered Pikachu.

He was here! He was really there! Claws unsheathed, back arched, ears pulled back and flat, lips pulled back in a snarl, and eyes focused on the man.

Her Dad was there! But. . .no, he wasn't. Not really. Vibrant green, vaporious body a wild inferno of rage in liquidous flame. Two fiery sapphires burned with icy venom.

"Interesting. Come back to protect your child?"

Long and drawn out guttural hiss immediately followed by a paw slapping the ground. Hard. The message was clear: Leave my daughter alone. Or you will suffer.

Scoffing the man made his way into the darkness. Parting with a last glare at them. Pika and her rescuer watched him warily.

"Sad really," he murmured as the shadows swallowed him up, lens of his glasses flashed as he side glanced them. "The daughter of the world's most powerful Pikachu and most capable Meowth, unable to defend herself. A disappointment to a fine blood line." That said he was gone, an after image in the night.

"Pika!!"

Was she really a disappointment? To her mother? To her father?

Tears, hot and runny came as her eyes closed and all senses faded. Darkness and the soothing embrace of unconsciousness lunged at her weary frame just as her brother charged into fast fading view.

 

 

 

Everything hurt. Her entire body was numb. On fire and ice cold simultaneously. The only thing keeping her battered body even remotely warm and comfortable was the plush swath of blanket wrapped around her body like a cocoon.

Someone had been very thorough in bundling her up so that she would not hurt herself or others when she woke. Nor would she panic and thrash.

Pink eyes opened. Took in all around the bed. Analyzing. 

Calming pictures of scenery hand painted by artistic Humans, Pokemon, and Digimon. Two plush seats with patchwork sewn pillows in both corners. Closed window with long, flowing drapes. Heart monitor beeping behind her left ear. IV hooked in her arm, providing necessary fluids that she had lost in her epic beat down.

God she was pathetic.

_"You're awake. Thank goodness, I was getting worried."_

Pika turned her head to her right to see in a chair just inches from her bed sat her Mom with a warm, patient smile on her face and relief in her eyes. And leaning against the older mouse with his mouth open as he slept was Kit, bandaged from head to toe.

_"What happened to him?"_ Pika meant to sound disinterested or even harsh at best, but instead it came out as a whimper. A pathetic sound that made her want to crawl in the deepest chasm possible and rot away. Had her paws not been bound in the blanket the pink-eyed mouse would have slapped herself. Heat blossomed on her face, like someone had lit a match, setting her ablaze.

Smiling, Pikachu looked down at the sleeping cat. Absently she rubbed the top of his head, just behind his head charm, with a paw.  _"He's quite smitten with you."_

Pika stared.  _"I have no idea what you mean!"_

Soft chuckles.

_"Wha'! Wha's so funny!?!"_

Warm tawnies looked out the window to the slither of silver luminescence in the night sky.  _"Where do I start? Hmmm. . . "_

Pika blinked. Kit. . smitten with her? Nah, not possible.

He was just friendly, happy-go-lucky and two years her junior. Right? Sweet and innocent. There was no way he had any inclination towards such deep emotions. . nor the implications.

But then why was he bandaged up as if though he had just been through a war?  _"What happened?"_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_TO BE CONTINUED . . . . . ._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What exactly did happen to little Kit?


	7. To be Capable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time for Kit to get justice for the slander of Pika.
> 
> He will not be alone either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:
> 
> Fairy tale OP - Strike Back (redone by Caleb Hyles)

Kit was officially pissed off.

How could some one do that to Pika?

Why would anyone do that to Pika?

Nearly beat the life out of her. Nearly kill his Sensei's daughter, one of his friends.

Whoever did it would pay. The small Meowth would see to that. His Soul was in a furious flurry as he stalked through the moonlight. Alone. Silver dappled his creame fur and shimmered as he moved, making him all for the world slip through the darkness like a phantom.

Light blue sapphires were half moons of cold, venomous determination.

No one knew he was out here. Certainly not Nova or Chu. This. . .this was personal.

He had to reclaim Pika's honor. For her sake.

He would find the worthless scrap of Human, Pokemon, and Digimon that hurt her.

Scents were all he had. Were all he had. And he was closing on the perpetrators. Deep in the recesses of the overgrown and suffocating darkness of the forest just on the border of Campus. Deafening silence. No sound of night life, no chirps or calls of nocturnal Pokemon or Digimon.

He was in the right place. Step forward. Angular ears twitched. With the hyper alert senses of a prowling predator Kit back flipped to the tree behind him and utilizing the momentum of his flip thrust himself to a thickset overhead branch. All this in seconds.

Just in time for he narrowly avoided the adversary who sprang from the shrubbery, their long claws piercing the ground. Completely missing the intended feline. Squat, thick build. Large ears and paws. Tuft of tail. Fierce, predatory eyes. Vicious grin. A Kazimon.

"Huh, didn't think you would be fast enough to dodge," grinned the beast-like Digimon. Her scent. It was all over Pika. This was one of the ones who had hurt his Pikachu friend. One of the Digimon to be hunted down. "Oh well, more fun then!" Snarling, the Kazimon pulled her claw free of the ground and jumped up, arcing her body to swipe him down with her foot.

Kit did not know whether to be insulted or amused.

She was leaving herself wide open.

He came here to teach lessons and play with yarn. And he was all out of yarn.

Two paws swung up. A barrier of luminescent green completely ensnared the overconfident Digimon and pulled in on itself, holding her in place. There was no escape. Pound away all she wanted. His trap had been set. Around her orbs of great, accumulating energy flared to life, growing in size by the second.

The Kazimon's pounding became more frantic. Once fierce eyes pleaded for mercy with cold light blue sapphires.

Not all the pleading of the world could get him to turn away. Nor change his mind.

Dismissive huff.

She wasn't even worth his time, he had bigger fish to fry.

Snap of his fingers. The orbs of Hidden Power exploded one after the other. Each blast throwing the beast-like Digimon in a new direction like a smokey and sizzling rocket bouncing off the walls. This was enough to get the point across.

Last Hidden Power exploded just as Kit somersaulted down, bringing an iron hard tail down on her head. A concussive blow that had her belly flop to the not so welcoming ground with an audible  _krunchk_.

An arm hung out at an uncomfortable angle, splayed out for all the stars to see. Broken.

Landing on the ground lightly, the victorious Scratch Cat strode past his fallen opponent. Not even gracing her with a backwards glance.

he had prey to hunt.

Prey that had dared to strike down Pika.

Who was next? Which sick, depraved pathogen-ridden scrap heap was next?

Scent glands on the roof of his mouth as his only guide Kit strolled further into the forest. Possibly being the most dangerous thing there. Never before had such a drive to simply hurt been so prevalent, at the forefront of his mind. Then again, he had never had anything to protect before.

He had to protect them all.

Pika.

Nova and Chu.

Frisk and Chara.

Silver and Moonlight.

Ashton, Amber, Sans and Papyrus, Renamon, Undyne and Alphys, Grillby, Ash, Brock. . .

He had to rip any threat to them into insignificant shreds.

Rustling in the undergrowth ahead.

Kit paused, ears twitching. Who was coming now? Sound of two sets of feet hitting the leaf-strewn ground.

Two incoming opponents.

Two more of those jerks who had hurt Pika.

Good, he felt like trying out a few new tricks. Opportune and pristine chance.

A Zoroark and a Hitmonchan strolled into view. Both had broad, vile grins on their faces. Looks in their eyes blazed with wild blood thirst. They wanted to skin him and hang his bloody corpse alive from the highest tree in this foresaken place.

He would not allow that.

Could not.

The head of the Nordic snake of legend had to be ripped off. Forget clean.

Smirk broad and toothy. Kit adopted a battle stance, one of the very first ones his Sensei had taught him. Eyes never left Zoroark or Hitmonchan.

Sensei had told and taught him alot about fighting an oppeonent that was intimidating or had a type advantage. Now he was going to fight both. One thing was commonly certain about both. They underestimated their opponent always. Timing would be key.

And the small Scratch Cat was an expert at timing. Coming second only to one other feline.

A sharp, metallic scent wafted to his scent glands. There was just a hint of a familiar scent . . . .very familiar ---- Pika!

Now he was way past angry, way past pissed. He was absolutely livid. These pricks still had the pink-eyed Pikachu's blood on their claws! He had intended to make their ends quick, a lethal Fury Swipes to the spinal chord. Sprays of blood and lolling heads were not good enough anymore.

Questions. There would be no answers. Not any that would satisfy him. What would satisfy him would e to get his claws in the orchestrator of Pika's ambush. It was their fault that she was in the Campus Care Center for Bonds. Her hurting was their fault.

"Gonna doa  matchy-call, short stuff?"

_"Day not long enough to wait on you."_

No, it wasn't, was it? There were not enough hours to vent out his rage.  To get it through their skulls that though her Father may not be around, Kit would be the white knight she needed. Any time she called, any time, he would be there.

Light sapphire blues sparkled dangerously. He portrayed an innocent and sweet persona to those who were compassionate and warm to him and his friends; to those who were anything but and a danger the persona flipped to that of a screeching demon-harpy with no holds on blood rationing --- granted he was not as bad as Sensei, but that said he learned from somewhere to get a close third.

Pikachu was neck and neck with Sensei, depending on who you got angry and just how angry.

Cold, hollow light sapphires peered at tow heartless eyes. His claws were itching to tear and shred fur and skin. They had to move first, though. An opening would present itself the second either Pokemon moved.

He would wait until then.

They were getting impatient. . . . .his young eyes could just see it.

Zoroark and Hitmonchan moved, charging forward full speed.

He let them come. Eyes locked on them. Mind trained on their opening.

"Come die!" Neither had any idea of what he was capable of.

Would soon though.

Flickering like a shadow Kit slipped into the expansive stretch of darkness all around. He circled back around ad above his prey. Hiding in the branches above.

Surprised that he had vanished Zoroark and Hitmonchan skidded to a stop. Searching for the little intruder. Where had he gone? He was there just a moment ago.

Funny that they never looked up.

Now was his chance. He jumped down and arced his flexible spine just as fast, whirlwind energy encased his little frame. Straight down at Hitmonchan who sensing danger turned, a nagging feeling in his mind. An iron hard tail slammed into his chest with the velocity of an Aerial Ace, shattering ribs and forcefully pushing air out of his diaphragm. Added momentum threw him into the nearest tree.

Pop and  _shunchk_ \--- a dislocated arm.

Done with target one, Kit pressed down to the ground and rocketed forward. Power driven from his strengthened leg muscles. Nowhere to run. Not from the primal predator he had become. Fists clenched and cloaked in immense power the small, young feline drove two Sucker Punch -- Focus Punch combinations into the larger vulpine's chin.

Zoroark thrown back by the force of the blows, Kit pulled back. Following every principle of his Sensei's lessons was the way to go. That was the best way to assure protecting Pika's honor did not sully said honor. No one got away with hurting her.

At least he did not have to worry about Hitmonchan anymore. By the way he was moaning the Fighting type was in too much pain to be concerned with any frivulous attempt to attack. Which left the Zoroark.

Rubbing its bruised jaw, the black furred vulpine glared its hatred of him.

Broad smirk. As if he would give a damn about what it thought of him. Victory in this battle was guaranteed.

Snarling with bloody spittle dripping from its mouth, the fox bounded at him full speed. Each stride flexing out its spine. Too slow. He could see each and every step. As though he himself were telling it where to go.

He had it.

Over before it started.

Had it the moment it flung its body forward, jaws open and claws caked in dark energy.

For Pika. 

For the invisible, harsh and unredeemable scars ripping into her heart. Stabbing her Soul constantly. No one hurt his dear friend.

No one.

"You're done," hissed the predatory Scratch Cat as he acted, no ounce of hesitation. His Sensei had told him many ways of "avenging" wrongs done to him or those he ared about. Many ways. Not once had he ever considered such action. Time changed people.

Could be vicious when he wanted. Right now, the young feline was as vicious and feral and pissed as he wanted to be. Phasing to reality, all around the vulpine orbs of accumulating energy completely surrounded the dark type, leaving no escapable space.

A violent pop and the orbs exploded. Through the hazy smoke and flames the larger Pokemon was flung like a bean bag against a thick massive tree. No mercy for the vile. Kit's eyes and headcharm flashed. In response the tree came alive. Bark bubbling and churning, roots exploding forth from the confinements of the ground, branches slithering down, and leaves a swirling whirlwind struck out. Zoroark was sucked into the goopey surface up to its chest while roots and branches wrapped securely around ankles and wrists, pulling it tautily apart. Just when it seemed the vulpine would be torn apart, everything stopped.

Frozen in place.

Yapping and barking vulgarities.

Leering at the irate dark type, Kit strolled past, led by faint scents of those who attacked someone close to him. That was all he had to go on. All he needed.

His vendetta was almost complete.

Step after step led him closer to the assailants. To the ones who hurt Pika. He would do this anyhow if an of his friends were hurt, with the pink-eyed Pikachu it was. . . it was just different. The fact that she had been attacked for some odd reason made his gut churn and twist uncomfortably. He was pissed at her attackers. Pissed and vehemently ashamed that he had not been able to protect her.

All so confusing to him.

Why did he feel like this?

An itching along his spine. Instincts screamed. Not one to ignore such a vital survival mechanism the young cat jumped up with a swish of his curled tail. Back curved and eyes to the forest floor. A perfect view to see what had set off the red alarms of his instincts. Spinning blur of silver, metallic grey.

Light sapphire blues narrowed. 

Target acquired. Paws and body flat to the ground Kit watched the blur of Pokemon circle around and charge him. Body glowing with brilliant energy.

Again he jumped up, but from an unknown location another blur slammed into the young Pokemon's gut. Stunned and gasping for air, Kit hit the ground.

Hard.

Back throbbing and lungs aflame with the desperate desire for air the small Scratch Cat wondered exactly what had just happened. He knew what happened.

Blind side.

Lured into a trap by two Pokemon.

"What a poor display of potential. I expected so much more form you, since you were the one and only apprentice of that Team Rocket Meowth," sighed a man's voice with clear, vast disappointment. Confusion was erased from the young feline's mind as three figures leaned over him. These were the people left who had hurt Pika. Those he still needed to dig his claws into.

Two Magnezone.

A man with light blonde hair and a strand of blue. He knew this man, knew him from the stories of adventures that his Sensei indulged him as much as his apprentice pleaded. Sucking in air, teeth bared and light sapphire blues glaring icy daggers, Kit wanted nothing more than to rip away the mad intelligence in the man's eyes.

Nothing.

Not a part of his body responded.

Every muscle, bone, fiber felt heavy and numb -- that last Magnezone must have done a number on him, either that or hit him with a quick Thunder Wave.

Damn it all! Sensei had taught him better than that! Why didn't he dodge that incoming Magnezone?! He was so frustrated with his slight mistake, so enraged at his own shortcomings of battle that he could scream his heart out and still not make a peep.

Salty streams of frustration ran down his face.

Why?!

To come all this way and fail Pika. Why?!

Charges of electrical ions rippled through the air from the metallic bodies of the steel-electric types, tickling the cat's creame fur in static charge. Warning before the hundreds of thousands of volts ripped through his tiny body, lighting him up and overloading his own electrical-neurologic system with wild agony.

Screaming.

Who was screaming?

Where was the screaming coming from?

Why did his vocal chords feel as if though hot liquid metal had been poured down his throat?

Why did his heart feel as though a thick fist was wrapped uncomfortably around his pounding heart, against the throbbing muscle that kept his life going?

Was he the one screaming?

Seemed so. That was the only sound in his ears, the only sound reverbrating through his body.

Please someone. . anyone make the pain stop. He was in so much unbearable agony that it would drive anyone else insane. That was. . .anyone who had not been suffering since their first breath. He had, but the paralytic volts surging through is veins were pure agony. Couldn't someone end the misery?

_"kkkkk. . .enough. . . ."_ A fast, swishing breeze swung over his head and the sound of something heavy slamming into one of the Magnezone.

_"Leave my brother alone!!!"_ Remaining electrical power from the second Magnezone was pulled away from his sore body by a neutral, reversed polarity ionic cluster that back lashed the giant magnet viciously. Blasting it to the stratosphere and then down to earth.

"Kit!"

"Hmmm, seems your Bond Human has arrived," muttered the crazed scientist as he recoiled from a large, swiping paw.

Kit pried his eyes open though his mind ad sore body cried for sleep. He fought the urge, fought the coaxing lull. A light sapphire cracked open to see Chu standing guard, pink cheeks vividly alive with electricity and hazel burning with a furious passion to overload the electrical compacity of the Magnezone; next to her stood a strange Pokemon that appeared to be a raggedy, limbless Pikachu-copycat snickering guturally and a vicious, other-worldly vibe around them. Hovering over him with light green almonds peering over every bruise and electrical burn, evident fury on her face stood Panther-November.

"Nova,"mewed the young Scratch Cat softly, shaky paw reaching for the larger feline's velvet nose.

Rumbling purrs of relief November obliged, her forehead rubbing his.

Relieved that he was okay Mimikyu turned its focus back onto the man and his Magnezone. Pissed was not the word, not even livid would do. A combination? Possible. Had to tell at the moment exactly what they were feeling.

All the look-alike knew was that it wanted those who had hurt the little cat to suffer. The sweet innocence that was the young Pokemon. The determined liveliness. He was so much like Meowth, rightly so though since he was his apprentice.

Neither had known. . or maybe Meowth had and kept his mouth shut, but the Disguise Pokemon had monitored them closely. They had begun their recon missions simply because it, like the other Pokemon of the Oak Ranch, Ketchum Residence, and Kujirou--Musashi Home, was suspicious of his short disappearances. Not to judge the cat's character but . . . one could never be too careful with a polygamous Pokemon species.

To discover he was rendezvousing with a younger feline who simply wanted to learn was an absolute relief.

Each and every visit Mimikyu followed him and observed the sessions fondly, adoring that the former Rocket had an apprentice and was making plans to somehow arrange for his kits and apprentice to meet. Only to have such aspirations cut short for many years.

And now Meowth's daughter and apprentice were hurt because of these ignorant fools. Mimikyu would see to it that justice was had.

"We're leaving Mimikyu,"rumbled Panther-November. They turned their head to the immense creature curiously. The young Pichu and Meowth bond perched on her shoulder blades did not make the venomous flames in her almond eyes any less potent.

Under its cloth the ghost-fairy type was smiling.

"Do what you wish with this filth," snarled the teenage Student before bounding into the forest, toward Campus.

Slow head turn. Cold, beady eyes focused on their terrified prey. A vicious, frigid aura surrounded the cloth wearing copycat. This was not for that electric rat who had taken the cat's heart from them, not one bit.

No.

It was doing this for its favorite feline. For his daughter. For his apprentice.

Eyes flashing Mimikyu  _smiled_.

Smiled with a brightness as though someone had told it that everything was all sunshine and rainbows.

_"It's playtime. . kkkk. . . ."_ Darkness and terror seeped from its body.

 

 

 

Pika blinked. Taking in everything that had been told to her by her own Mother. How a Pokemon she had just met two days ago went on the hunt, for her honor. Gotten the hell electrocuted out of him. 

All for  _her_. Of all Pokemon.

Pink eyes moved from the older Pikachu to the slumbering Kit. Bandaged chest rising and falling with every breath.

She could not understand him. Why? When all she had done was give him the cold-shoulder and pushed him away from her even though the sweet little angel tried to build bridges between them. Rickety bridges, but bridges nonetheless.

He didn't have to. And yet, the sweet heart had. 

All for  _her_.

The corner of her mouth twitched and her cheeks burned. a smile was on her face.

No denying it. 

There was no point. Especially not when your own Mom was looking at her in an all knowing way, broad cat-like smirk on her face.

_"Looks like you're finally listening to your heart."_

_"Maybe."_

Sensing eyes on him Kit stirred and opened light sapphire blue eyes, looking at everything blearily. Not fully registering anything but fully aware everything was fine. Pika froze when his eyes locked on her.

Did he hate her?

He should! The cause of his pain was the pink-eyed mouse, so any rational being should despise her very essence.

Tired, fanged smile as bleary eyes closed. He was smiling in relief.

Why? That was what Pika wanted to scream, however the words eroded like dust particles when his paw reached for her sleepily. Birth of an odd feeling in her chest, her Soul. A sensation that she wanted to understand because it felt much like the love she had for Ashton, Amber, and the rest of her family but. . . . it was odd and hurt,

What in the world was it?

Only one word came to mind and even then she wasn't too sure about it. There was no way. . . not after only two days. Sure, two years, but not two  _days_. . . . . .Maybe.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_TO BE CONTINUED. . . ._ ** __

 


	8. An Unwelcome Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When some one you know just. . . won't tell themselves the truth

This was just sad. Did she really think that she could hide from them, the Hope Family? To hide in the Academy run, monitored, and controlled by their power.

Humorously ironic was what the whole situation was.

Running from them only to hurtle herself into the snake pit.

And now, not only had she soiled their honorable family name just by breathing but had marinated salt into the wound by making friends with the Monsters. Despicable is what it was.

Granted, the Academy had many businesses run by Monsters.  _That_ , was not out of the goodness of their hearts.

No.

Business and strategic save-face was all it was. A way to get on the favorable side of society that sided with Monsters. Vile and horrid creatures that should not be breathing the same air as them.

Should crawl back into the hole from whence they came.

As should anyone who affiliated themselves with the demons.

Thus so should she. November, as well as her little Bonds.

His eyes flung volleys of arrows into their soft, unguarded bodies from around the corner which he was leering. Radiated with a venomous fury. Teeth ground furiously and veins popped in his neck as he observed them. Fingers twitched to wrap around the girl's throat, to squeeze the life out of someone he despised to his very core.

November. His twin sister. One of the closest things in the Hope Family he had to a mirror. A sentient that stirred up his Hate. The other half of their birth that his parents had favored more than him, the other half that had rightfully put in her place for years. Relished the moments of tolerated degradation.

Now. .  to see the epitome of his envious outrage thriving, of all things, thriving in the snake pit with the company of Monsters. . . 

It was ludicrous and ridiculous!

Outrageous!

Yet, here she was. . . smiling, laughing, cuddling her Bonds -- a bandaged Meowth and chatty Pichu.

How with such a broken Soul, could the thirteen year-old still be alive? Still be walking around? There was no clear answer.

Except . . . for the vile beings encircled around her, with smiles and warmth. Compasison. Empathy. Powerful Monster magic.

He wanted to rip her throat to shreds.

"Sir?"

_"Master?"_

Pulled from his fierce desire to maim, the boy turned to his own Bonds. As a member of the Hope Family it was only right that he had servants of the most prestigious bloodline, of significant power. Only the best for someone of his title.

Hard light green eyes turned emotionlessly to his servants who stared back with just as little emotion.

A Dark Impmon and Dark Fennekin --- Virus and Witch.

Strange names, but the two had made it clear that those were the names they wanted to go by. Who was he to deny them such a simple request? Being their master did not mean he had to ignore and deny them their rights.

A quiet arched eyebrow. A clear sign he wanted them to continue their thoughts.

Witch in her sauntering grace strode forward, deep ruby eyes peering into his own. Unsettling in that she always seemed to know what he was thinking.

_"You don't really hate her, do you Master?"_

"How dare you! Of course I hate her! Why else would I follow her to this place," he hissed in hushed vehemence.

He could not be discovered, that would almost be worse than the Family Matriarch's wrath.

The two Bonds shared a look. 

Neither one believed him. Not the fragmented lie he was spewing forth out of habit.

"You're a very bad liar," huffed Virus with a smirk.

He glared at the Dark Digimon. Her cool yellow eyes held his hard greens unflinchingly.

Forfeiting the stare down he would never win, the thirteen year-old marched determinedly towards his twin and her friends. Didn't hate her -- Ha! He would show them! Show them why he did not hate November! Would show them why he was not just her mirror image.

Stormed forward into her path.

Attracted the attention of Humans, Monsters, Pokemon, and Bonds.

Called out harshly to the young Student who looked exactly like him.

To someone his Soul panged for, to have a relationship like they used to -- the relationship of twins. Formerly close twins.

"Hello, November." His voice was dripping with icy venom, hollow with hardly any emotion. Hard light greens met soft light greens.

First surprise, then her face morphed to a hollow mask and her stance shifted defensively. Muscles tensed. Senses sharpened. Heart raced and Soul hummed wildly. Arms tightened around the struggling Kit and Chu.

Keeping the duo safe was her primary instinct.

A strange bubbling of Soul Energy. It was all she could do to keep her emotions in check and not wildly lash out at the other before her. Her male counterpart and his Bonds.

Her twin brother at birth --- August. Not much taller than her, maybe an or two. Same thin frame and spindly build. Pants that swallowed his sneakers, shoelaces elegantly laced together. Black shirt with the emblem of a moonlit garden. Messy, coppery-blonde hair. Slightly darker skin. Hard set light greens. 

That was he twin in a nutshell -- groomed and smooth, yet rough around the edges.

His Bonds were not that different from him.

Virus and Witch.

Two Dark Bonds, creatures very much like regular Bonds though with more malignant origins and energies. 

A Dark Impmon and a Dark Fennekin.

Girls, both of them.

The Dark Impmon was not like other Impmon. Her fur was a luxurious, well-groomed soot black with very vivid lavender highlights. Well-rounded and thin body held an air of dignity and poise. Barbed tail swept back and forth absently. Dark pink gloves on hips. Bandanna of the same dark pink around her neck. Burning yellows regarded them all indifferently before locking onto Renamon, holding the unreadable icy blues with a sneer.

The Dark Fennekin held the same poise and grace as her Digmon counterpart. Well groomed and immaculately trimmed white fur with black ear tufts and tail tip. Deep ruby eyes that had an all knowing light to them. Small witch hat nestled over her left ear.

November swallowed, heart pounding in her throat. Breaths coming faster the closer he got.

An unconscious step back. Bumping into Sans she immediately tried to soak up all the comfort from him that she could.

What was he doing here?

Why couldn't the Hope Family just leave her alone?

Kit and Chu growled. Neither like the fact that this male look-alike had brought over such a change to their Nova. Had she not been holding them so close. . .Still, how could such a stranger garner such fear in her? Especially when just moments ago laughter and smiles had gushed forth from the now silent Student.

"You're determined to be a burr in our sides aren't you," moaned the other Student, demeanor reading bored in all manner of the word. "When you declared that you'd eb leaving us, we all thought 'Finally! A nuisance is gone!' But how silly that hope was!"

November was shaking now. Why?! WHY?! What had she done to deserve this?!

"For here you are, November. In all your unwanted glory."

Sans tensed. He did not like this brat. There was something about him in that though he looked like Nov. . .he didn't know. Reading the boy's Soul was impossible, like he was hiding it. That did not matter.

A calming hand placed itself on the trembling girl's shoulders.

He would keep her calm. He would keep her safe.

The small Skeleton opened his mouth.

Chara was a step ahead. "Okay pal, who the hell are you? And what gives you the right to verbally bash November?"

Well said.

Coming from a choco-holic demon. But an appreciated sentiment.

Hard light greens glowed. Not a good indicator of any kind. "You mean she didn't tell you?," grinned the boy viciously. "Little November left a minute detail out? How tragic, guess I have no choice but to spill the secret."

At the sound of her name and dread suffocating her earlier joy, the thirteen year-old recoiled further into Sans. Long as everyone was there it would be okay. Everything would be okay.

No, it won't, nagged a little voice in her head, you knew this would happen eventually. Why deny it?

November wanted to scream.

"I am a member of the Hope Family. Of the same line that not only put you acursed demons in the Underground all those centuries ago, but founded this Academy," boasted the boy. "Hope, does it ring any bells? Should since that is also November's last name, November Hope. Though, she really doesn't deserve that name nor of being my blood."

"Who are you?" Frisk's voice sounded . . . harsher than it normally did.

"August Hope. Twin brother to November, that miserable creature you filthy demons have associated yourselves with."

That was too far.

November stopped shivering.  Her Soul blazed and crackled for all to see. Her whole demeanor changed, flipped. 

These were her friends, the closest thing she had to an actual family.

Total silence as the quiet thirteen year-old stepped forward, her own body a shield for the blue jacket wearing Skeleton against August. Her stance was no longer timid and apprehensive, there was no fear. Only a determined perseverance to be an obstacle should the desire to harm her friends arise.

Face set and stoney. Bright light greens peering into August and his Bonds' Souls with all the fires of sulphorous hell. Mouth set in a thin line, mirrored by Kit and Chu. A face that sent a chill up the spines of Chara, Frisk, Amber and her Pikachus, and Jay.

Pandora's demonic box had been flung open.

"August," began November in a quiet, venomorphic tone. He swallowed audibly, as did Witch and Virus. "Let's settle this as Hope tradition commands. I came here to get away from those people and all the baggage that went with them, everything. Came here to melt into the background and cease ties with the Hopes as a whole. However, I have found more than that here. I have found an actual family."

Light greens peered at everyone softly. She would not replace them for the world. Though barely a week had passed since she came to the Academy, already her friends were family. A family that she was more than ready to lay down her Soul for.

The same Soul of Tolerance that was thrashing painfully in her chest.

A Soul that had caused her so much grief.

A dangerous light flared in soft eyes. In her throat a growl rumbled, a feral growl. Sounds that did not belong in her vocal chords. "And I'm not giving them up without a fight. You want to take  them away from me? Well August. . .do you want to know how vicious a Soul of Tolerance can be? Do you?" The last was said with a step forward.

One to protect her Family.

One to make her eyes level with the plausible threat that was . . . her twin.

August.

How close they used to be.

What changed? November wanted to know.

Had she really. . .lost her other half to the cruel prejudice of the Hope Family?

A sign. That was all she needed. To know that her twin was still . . her twin. He had always been stronger than her, in all aspects. Always. So. . . surely he was still August, right?

Light green stared into the depths of hard green. Looking for anything. Something to say August was as he was, not as how those people had tried to model.

Twitch of the lips.

Wrinkles in the corner of his eyes.

Hard greens softened, tense posture relaxed. 

November smiled and exhaled in relief.

August was August. Her twin to be at her side. 

Confused thoroughly, Kit and Chu evaluated every movement the boy made.

"Good to see you remember, November."

"You too, August. And you two little troublemakers, Witch and Virus, how have you been?"

The two Dark Bonds beamed at the young Student.

_"Never better. Right, Virus?"_

"Yep. 'Specially since we're free of the Hopes."

November nodded, fully understanding what they meant. Life without the Hopes was peaceful, tranquil, beautiful. 

The twins locked eyes and smiled, grateful that at long last. . .the person closest to them in the Hope Empire, in DNA had been found. It would take some time, but everyone would come around. Talking animatedly and walking with August, November just knew his personality -- his real personality-- would win her friends over.

Sans too, would be won over. The fingerless gloved hand of the Skeleton wrapped around her wrist lightly atested otherwise.

August's voice, jovial and bright, swept through the air and danced through the ears of listeners.

Speaking of their past -- the life of twins in a Family set on tearing them apart, personality and all, she had learned a few tricks from her twin. Loud enough for the young Student to whisper. Utter only words for Sans, causing him to blush a bright, aggressive cyan. Eyelights, wide and wondrously bright spun to warm light greens.

November smiled.

Kit and Chu giggled.

Whoever said a lost Soul could never be found again. . .lied.

And those who hated Monsterkind could suck it and go to Hell.

Her Soul had been revived and she very well liked the Monsters. Preferred them well above Humans, bar some exceptions. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**TO BE CONTINUED. . . .** _


	9. Warmth in the Blizzard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pikachu reflects on feelings of the past. . . . .
> 
> Yes this is a flash back chapter, but essential to the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:
> 
> "Hurry up and save me" by Tiffany Giardina  
> "Take my hand" by Simple Plan

Fate.

Love.

Destiny.

. . .Call it what you would, whatever it was worked in mysterious ways. Those who seemed to always be at each other's throats fell for the other. Opposites that everyone just knew wouldn't work, somehow just. . .worked, clicked. It was funny really.

Everyone claimed to know so much about love when in reality. . .no one knew a thing.

Case in point the young love blossoming before tawny eyes. Whispered in quiet murmurs. . . she still noticed. The love blossoming between the children.

Sweet Frisk and brash Chara.

Humble little November and laid back, protective Sans.

Innocent and optimistic Kit and her very own daughter, Pika. Hide it all she wanted, Pikachu could tell. Her daughter had hopelessly fallen for the little guy's charisma. Adorable was what the blooming relationships were.

Absolutely adorable.

Faint smile graced the mouse's face. Not all relationships started out so cheery. Or on friendly terms.

Hers sure hadn't.

Every plan and attempt at her capture.

Every blast off.

Every "truce".

Every  world crisis and domination averted.

Every close call.

She remembered them all. Throughout all of it he had been there, a constant shadow.

At first, he was annoying and cumbersome to deal with. A pain in the tail that could not even hope to beat the weakest of Ash's Pokemon in battle. Overtime though, his presence was welcomed and expected wherever she and Ash went.

Not once. Pikachu had never thought, never even considered what might happen to her if the Scratch Cat was never around. Not until it almost happened.

A normal day like any other. Typical perfect, fair weather with a warm brilliance of Sun. Revisiting Unova for Ash to retrace his steps and have another go at the Unova League.

Aaaaaand just like always a certain trio had followed them. An expected ambush. Escaping the contraption but unable to find Ash in the hazy chaos, Pikachu ran for the promising cover of the forest.

Through the thick, heavy snow and frost Meowth followed.

Straight into a trap. From there the two of them were stuffed into separate cages and loaded into the poacher's canvassed truck. Puttering on the back roads along the rough mountain side to the highest bidder.

And what had they spent their time doing? Arguing. Like adults.

_"This is your fault!"_

"My fault?!?"

_"Yes, your fault! Are you deaf?"_

"No! It's just how-how exactly is _dis_ my fault?!"

_"If you hadn't been chasing me around then we wouldn't be here!"_

"Well, if _you_ had jus' stayed in da damn box den dis whole mess nevuh woulda happened!"

_"Well, excuse me for having a taste for freedom! And who the hell chases a kid and his Pokemon into a blizzard!"_

"Hey! If it wasn't for us, youse an' dat good-hearted, altruistic dumbass of a brainless nimrod woulda been dead hundreds'a times ovuh! We've saved yer lives 'member!"

_"You also put our lives in danger! Or have you conveniently forgotten that?"_

"Dat wasn't ---! We nevuh meant ta. . ."

_"Spare  me the pity. You knew exactly what you and your friends were doing! You do it every day!"_

"Sorry dat our attempts ta keep an eye on ya are so unwanted! Maybe when the next world crisis comes along we won't lift a finger!"

_"Good! Stay away from me and Ash already!"_

"We would if it weren't fer our job! Youse think I like being elctrocuted to the edge of my nine lives daily!?!"

_"How funny, the freak and his little rejects can't do one job properly. Ha! Why even try, why even continue this pointless charade of the cat and mouse game?"_

Silence.  The kind that unnerved and tore at the ears for any semblance of registration, recognition of existence. A pin could have been dropped and none would be the wiser. Not a sound, not a utterance. And in all honesty. . . it was torture.

Yelling and arguing had been the only thing the duo could do. Especially when none of the other captive Digimon and Pokemon felt like talking.

Now, there was just the silence.

Her fuming tirade dying down and rage gone Pikachu turned hesitantly toward the Rocket. Toward her fellow captive.

She froze.

He was there in front of her in the other cage and yet. . . he was not there. Blue sapphires were dim and hollow. Body limp, all gusto and liveliness lost. Broken. He looked like he wanted to cry, but had no will to put forth the effort.

The spark was gone.

"Okay, I's see how's it is," mumbled the feline quietly in a hoarse croak. "Youse wanna be left alone right now. 'Sides, it's not like my own feein's nevuh mattered." Breakign eye contact he turned his back to her and bunched into one corner of the cage, making himself as small as possible.

Too far.

She had gone too far. Pikachu realized that now.

Silence was wrong in the company she kept. That word had come forth before it could be recanted.

Freak.

If anyone was the freak, it was her. Even for an electric type she had way too much power. Bar what happened with the legendaries. Power they granted to her was miniscule and dissipated quickly to her reserves.

_"Meowth, I . . .I'm sorry."_

No response.

_"What I said . . . it was uncalled for and wrong of me."_

Continued silence. Unbidden wetness trickled along her cheeks.

_"Meowth, please talk to me! Please!"_

The Scratch Cat kept quiet.

The trapped Digimon and Pokemon looked on with mild interest. It was something at least. This one sided pleading.

_"I'm sorry for calling you a freak, Meowth. You don't deserve to be called that. Not when you've given me and Ash so much help throughout the regions, risking your lives when the smart thing woulda been to run. I guess. . .I guess I just never considered how lucky we were to have you guys,"_ murmured the mouse as more tears dripped to the floor of her barred prison.  _"Please, Meowth just. .just talk, okay? Yell at me! Curse me! Anything you want. I deserve it, all of it! I'm nothing more than a dirty rat!"_

Scrapping of paws against metal.

The sound of a claw unsheathing.

Pikachu looked up, sniffling and watching as the quiet cat fiddled with the lock of his cage. Face scrunched in concentration and angular ears twitching, listening. Subtle twists and flicks of his claw.

What was he--?!

**CLICK**

The springs of his cage flung the door open.

Meowth was free!

What would he do? Run. Escape. A feline's natural instinct.

Surprisingly he crept out of the cage and instead of leaping through the fluttering canvas, he hopped down to the bare bed of the truck. In front of the lowest cages. Fiddling the locks. From one to the other. Some of the escapees even aided in the jailbreak.

Pikachu was confused.

Why? When freedom was so close. Why stay to free them? 

He avoided looking at her. The entire time.

Until her cage was the last one.

Leaving her freedom to the Scratch Cat, the freed captives bailed. Disappearing into the snow and ice of the mountain road.

_"Meowth?"_  

No acknowledging grunt or eye contact. He simply set to work on the latch of her cage. Subtle flicks and twists of his claws.

_"I'm sorry."_

**CLICK**

**THWISH**

Unburdened be the lock, her cage door flew open. 

Stoney silence.

Tawny eyes blinked uncertainly at shadowed sapphires.

Hesitantly a yellow paw reached out. Brushing her attempted grape vine aside and setting her bridge aflame, the Scratch Cat hopped down to the ghost town of a truck bed and made his way toward freedom. Not even a backwards glance.

"Le's jus' get youse back ta ya twerpy traina an' me ta my _rejects_ ," came the cold snarl.

Pointy ears hung down as the mouse followed his lead, landing softly behind him. So, he was mad about what she had called Jesse and James. Not what she had said about him.

There was no apology she could utter to make for that. Did not hurt to try.

_"I'm sorry."_

A disbelieving snort.

Had been worth a shot.

Not waiting or wanting to be discovered in the empty back, both Pokemon jumped for freedom. The timing could not have been worse. For at the moment of their leap the vehicle skidded atop black ice at a sharp turn. Narrowly avoiding swerving off the road, down the steepe and jagged icy ledge.

Meowth and Pikachu plunged into the frigid and icy jaws of the billowing snowstorm. A shock to the system. Wild, silent screams parted from her mouth as the mouse rolled down the ledge roughly. Nether knowing nor sensing where up and down or right and left, the mouse rolled head over tail. Body slamming roughly against the icy ground, boulders, and hardened snow, garnering rough bruises and cuts. Seeping blood and clumps of hard snow clung to her fur.

Rolling and rolling and rolling.

Over and over and over.

Eventually with enough momentum she bounced off an incline. Momentarily airborne, she came back down on a safer, more welcoming ground that was not so rough. And . . . . .it could have been her imagination but it felt as if though. . . .the ground was wrapping arms around her. Holding on for dear life. But it had to be her brain playing tricks. It had to be.

Final, steep descent and a few rough, jostling rolls to the bottom.

_**KA-THUNK!** _

Jarring stop as her body and another slammed into a massive, snowy red pine. Halting any further descent.

Arms and the "ground" beneath her went limp.

Head throbbing from the dizzying trip down Pikachu, paws rubbing her temples,s tumbled through the disturbed snow a few steps before turning to see what had cushioned her fall.

Misted breath halted.

Tawny eyes widened to pinpricks.

Not what had broken her descent, but  _who_.  _Meowth._

And he was still. Too still.

Forgetting her throbbing head Pikachu stumbled forward as wild, unsavory thoughts ran rampant. All bringing up the worst scenarios and conclusions. There was no way, right? He was not dead. Couldn't be. Not when the last thing they had done fight. . .leaving it at a low note.

A paw lightly grasped the frosted, creame furred shoulder. He was warm, getting colder by the minute but he was warm. Mist clouded the crisp air around his fanged mouth with every breath. 

Meowth was alive.

Relieved Pikachu shook his shoulder, trying to rouse him to consciousness. No luck.

Potent electricity sparked at her cheeks. A wild current ready to be released into the cat's body when her eyes saw a possible reason to why the Rocket was not waking up. Red, now frozen, shimmered in the blistering, bitter cold winds and dark, chapped wood of the tree. Exploratory paw felt the same crust-frozen precious liquid at the base of the cat's head, just centimeters away from the base of his neck.

Horrid almosts sent a shiver through the mouse's icy body.

Close call. To survive a steep fall and nearly being paralyzed.

_"Meowth,"_ whimpered Pikachu, for once fearing with absolute dread that her unconscious nemesis might not see tomorrow. Certainly not if he froze out here.

Death. The cat could not die out here. Pikachu would not allow it. Not when the thought, even the idea of a cat-popsicle had an icy ball of dread sitting heavily in the pit of her heart.  The core of her Soul. It hurt to just think of leaving the cat there, true the Rockets had been a burden countless times over and gotten in the way. . . but, if not for them, neither she nor Ash would be who they were today, would not have even lived to see all that they had.

_"I won't let you die, Meowth. Not here, not like this,"_ promised Pikachu, not intending to go back on her word.  _"Just. . .don't die on me."_ Were the feline to die on her. . . it would be harder for the supposedly, all powerful electric mouse to face the world she had saved hundreds of times. . . when one cat died under her protection. If he died then she would never forgive herself.

Jagged, icy claws pulling and ripping at her fur Pikachu gently pulled at Meowth's arm, using one shoulder to support the limp cat's frame while two paws pulled his arm over her shoulder. No matter how cold her body was at the moment there was no way the shivering mouse would let go of the Scratch Cat. He was colder than her, body temperature continuing to drop with every howling breeze.

Step after step.

Through the piling snow.

Toward an unknown and possibly figmented salvation of a weary mind.

Each step set toward the consolidation of warmth. Anywhere out of the blinding and shearing snowstorm currently whipping itself into a voracious frenzy of a blizzard. Lashing out at the unguarded Pokemon as though deprived of nourishment. The Pokemon being the ones to blame for its starvation.

Heavy, misted breaths pushed past icy and dry, chapped lips with every step.

Paws, numb and heavy, trudged through the icy snow.

Each crunch echoed like an explosion in her long, pointy ears.

Step after step.

Heart and Soul burned and thundered with Determination. Mind set on the goal.

One paw clung to Meowth's wrist and the other pressed against his chest, monitoring every beat of his heart. . .every resonating thud. Tawny eyes looked out her peripheral to see barely any clouds of breath, miniscule and worrisome. Ice and flakes of frost caked creame fur.

**Ba-dum. . .Ba-du--dum. . . . .Ba-du. . .dum. . . . .**

Her already cold body could feel the frigid atmosphere fast swallowing the out-of-it Rocket. None of it was good, none of it. Meowth was losing the fight to live. Fast.

And she was losing the fight to stay conscious. Tawny eyes blinked as sudden powdery shards of ice pressed against her chubby, red cheeks. A tired brain buzzed with confusion. Had she fallen? When had she fallen? Why would her body not respond to her outcries?

Some thing next to her, just as frigid if not more so than her own body, had also fallen.

And had not stirred.

Pikachu turned her head, tawny eyes immediately watering at the prospect of being so useless. This was her fault. Her fault that they were in a blizzard when she very well could have told Ash to just stay at the Pokemon Center, fully attuned to nature as she was, sensing the coming atmospheric change was child's play. But now, she and Meowth would die out in the unforgiving arms of the white out.

They would die.

At least . . .they were not alone. Grim, faint smile stretched across Pikachu's face at the thought. Together. Better to be with a nemesis who had your back more times than she could count than to die alone.

Though unconscious, Meowth deserved to know that she was still there. That she had not left him alone to the unforgiving elements. Vision blurry and fading the mouse pulled the limp, unresponsive cat closer to her, creame and yellow fur brushing. One arm curled over and the other curled under his limp body, Pikachu hugged Meowth to her shivering body, willing some of her body heat to get across to the cat. Feeling absolutely lost and close to giving up, Pikachu pressed her head against the cat's.

Not at all minding the icy head charm.

If there was anyone she would die with other than Ash. . .it would be the Scratch Cat. He hadn't needed to follow her. . . Yet he had. Not very powerful, nor brave, he followed her into this.

Fingers curled tighter around frozen fur.

Chubby, red cheek rubbed against whiskered cheek affectionately.

Happiness, strangely was the last conscious emotion the mouse had as the world faded into the warm comforts of darkness and the silky voice of an angel seemed to be calling out. In regards to freezing to death, she was glad Meowth was with her to the end. . .kind of fitting since he and his companions had been there in the beginning.

Every step of the way.

 

 

 

 

Warm. Her body no longer felt numb and tired and frozen. The only sensation she could feel was warmth from a light fabric over her body.

Tawny eyes flew open.

A tent, she was in a tent. How? Last thing she remembered was holding onto Meowth as the raging white out swallowed them up----!

Meowth!

Paws twitched realizing that she was no longer holding onto the cat.

Heart beating a wild frenzy, threatening to shatter her rib cage.

Where was he? Where was her Meowth?!

"Oh good, you're awake. I was deeply concerned there for a while that we had found you two, too late," came the warm, silky voice from earlier in the white out. To her right.

Pikachu turned her head. There, not even five feet away stood a creature from myth and legend, a being such as those once thought pure imagination. Dressed in a flowing purple and white dress with a strange insignia on the back --- an upside down heart with arched wings behind it. A tall, goat-like creature with silky white fur and soft, warm violet eyes turned to her as strange, warm and vaporious green energy wafted from her hands. . . paws.

_"Two?,"_ echoed the mouse.

Nod and smile as the creature turned back to what she was doing. "Yes, the two of you. You and your companion. Imagine our surprise when upon making our way to the Surface and setting up camp, to feel powerful surges of Soul Energy calling out and discovering the two of you."

Pikachu blinked. Not much of what was being said was making sense.  _"Soul Energy?"_ What in the name of Arceus? Even on their bad days Team Rocket didn't sound this insane.

"Yes, my child. You did so earlier. . . though being unconscious. . .any who, now that you're awake you should be able to call forth your own Soul," emphasized the strange being. "Focus on your center, your emotions, what makes you, you. Encourage your Soul."

Hesitant at first, Pikachu did as asked. Focus on her center, on her emotions. What made her who she was. What exactly did make her. . .her? 

A stirring in her chest, warm and comforting. The sensation moved from within her body to the little yellow paws hovering over her chest. Tawnies wide, the mouse sat up slowly and carefully afraid that were she to move the wrong way. . . the heart--her Soul-- would shatter.

The electric mouse was entranced. Captivated. Her Soul burned brilliantly, like a warm fire. Deep and vehement red encompassed the majority of her Soul with flares and flickers of brilliant fiery orange and marvelous deep blue. So this was her Soul. Interesting.

Apparently she was not the only one interested in her Soul. "Beautiful. Determination, Bravery, and Integrity.  . A Soul of Compassion," murmured the goat creature as she turned.

Remembering her well-deserved apprehension, the yellow furred mouse looked up to face the stranger who had saved her life.

Words choked in her throat.

Flaring and shimmering wildly, her Soul slipped back into her pudgy body while paws and feet propelled her forward to the edge of the bed.

In the goat-like creature's arms was the cause of her excitement, slumbering away and unaware of anything going on -- like the fact of his own Soul being present -- was Meowth. Breathing, chest rising and falling smoothly.

Ecstatic Pikachu made to jump into their savior's arms and hug the living dickens out of the cat, only to stop as her eyes focused on Meowth's Soul. If her Soul had captivated her, then his hypnotized. Mystified.

Heart shaped just like her own, however unlike hers, his was swathed mostly in a brilliantly vibrant green checkered by slithers of potent light blue and calming purple.

"I see someone is a little awe struck," hummed the goat with a good-natured giggle, stepping closer so that the mouse would not have to leap.

Tawny eyes blinked slowly, focused solely on the Rocket's Soul as leaning forward a chubby paw reached out to touch it.

Violet eyes over looking everything with a critical eye the goat continued, "Kindness, Perseverance, and Patience. A Soul of Empathy . . . Hmm. Compassion and Empathy, I wonder if--" Her ramblings fell on deaf ears.

Slow and careful in her movements, Pikachu pulled her paw away and clambered into the rescuer's arms while Meowth's Soul melded back into his chest. Empathy. It was a very familiar and complicated concept she knew. Almost like compassion but more. . .subtle in its approach. Whereas the concept of compassion was more aggressive and bold, empathy was reserved and thought out, more methodical in action just because it could.

Compassion and Empathy, lost in the blizzard and nearly frozen together. They had made it through, despite it all. Together.

Funny how two things that changed her life forever happened that day. Two that Pikachu would not change for the world.

The first being that that was how the Monsters made their introduction to the world, to the Surface. Surprising Ash, Jesse, and James when coming straight to them out of the blizzard led the trio to the temporary tent camp and reunited them with their wayward friends. How the Monsters made their most crucial allies.

And the second. . .something that had been stirring in the back of her mind for years. . . .her growing affection, growing love for Meowth. Nearly losing the Scratch Cat frightened the mouse. More than any world crisis ever could.

"Pikachu."

Brought out of her memories the electric mouse turned her head towards Renamon.

"Can I ask you something?"

Well now, this was curious. What could the elegant and collected Digimon want to know about that she could not ask Sans?  _"You can, though I'm not sure how much help I can be."_

Sigh of relief from the vixen. Icy blues darted around uncertainly while paws fidgeted. "What can you tell me about love?"

Pikachu stared at the kitsunne Digimon. What? Renamon wanted to know about love? Why would that prevent her from----oh. Now that the electric type really thought about it, Renamon was technically still a child.

The same age as Pika and Ashton.  _"Where to begin. . .have you heard about how me and Meowth met,"_ wondered Pikachu. A nod, of course she had.  _"Okay, how about when I finally realized that I had feelings for him?"_ Shake of the head.

No? Good, somewhere to start off. 

 

 

 

 

 

**TO BE CONTINUED . . .**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, now we know what Souls traits Meowth and PIkachu have, . . Empathy and Compassion, respectively. But now, why is a certain Mama-Monster so . . . perplexed by such. . .?
> 
> Wait and see ;D


	10. Sword and Shield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet some familiar faces, because I just can't seem to not write the old gangs in for the life of me. . .

Neither one of them could wait to meet her. Ash and Pikachu had spoken of her in such high regard, porphesing on and on about what a great and capable person she was. Both had heard the reports and seen the recordings. 

That made the want to meet her even more. Younger than them though she was, Bonnie and Max still wanted to meet her.

Seriously, who else in the Academy was good enough to awe Ash and Pikachu, a duo who had saved the world countless times?!

November Hope. Strangely though, the young Student was insistent on being referred to with just her first name. Not the last. Why Bonnie couldn't fathom, it was no secret that the Hope Family were in charge of the funds and running of the Academy. So then why. . . . mental shrug. 

The twenty-three year old blonde woman could always ask the girl herself. Which is exactly what she, Dedenne, Max, and Ralts were racing through the Academy grounds to do. Darting past surprised Students and Bonds.

"Bonnie, calm down," wheezed Max breathlessly, pulled along by his arm. "They're not going anywhere. Amber told us the meeting would be at Grillby's. It's not going anywhere."

Ralts hung onto her trainer's head for dear life, smiling at how her usually calm master could be so enamored with the energetic woman.

"Yeah, and? Did you forget something Max," responded Bonnie, pulling him along harder and legs pumping faster. "Amber is Ash's daughter! Who knows what'll happen around that girl!"

Clinging to her shoulder Dedenne chittered agreement.

"Point taken. But still --heyaghhhh!"

"No buts. Come on, move those feet," encouraged Bonnie as she pulled the glasses wearing man onward. Through the crowd of quickly scattering Students who had no desire to be run over that day.

Who knew what could happen with Amber, sure she had a fairly normal childhood considering who her Father was, but honestly credit for that went to Misty. That woman was on a whole other level when it came to dealing with Ash and his shenanigans. Kind of how Pikachu dealt with------

Her steps faltered and slowed.

Stinging pricks at the edge of her vision.

Frown, deep and thoughtful as saddened blue eyes looked to the sky, admiring the tranquil serenity of light blue dotted by a menagerie of clouds.

Heart heavy.

Meowth. . . .

It still hurt. The woman was hurt just like everyone else when the Scratch Cat disappeared. . .vanished. She hurt especially because, she had been the one to find only one shred of proof that he had fought tooth and claw, with every fiber of his being. One coppery-golden charm. . . .blood flecked and singed by Energy burns --- Pikachu had hidden it somewhere only she knew. Then a few weeks ago. . . . to get a call from ash recounting exactly  _how_ the Scratch Cat. . . . .died.

Fighting for them. When any chance of victory had been. . . .high to none.

Bonnie had never admitted this aloud to anyone, but a part of her ventured that the former Rockets knew. She respected each of them, not for stalking Ash. . .no not even close; rather she respected them for refusing to give up.

"Bonnie!"

Small, fat tears pooled under her eyes and slithered down her cheeks. Never would she be able to thank all three together, for one heck of a kick start to her Pokemon career.

"Bonnie we gotta move!"

Whoever did this. . . .whoever split up their family, shook them to the core was going to----

"BONNIE!"

"What Max?!" snapped the blonde woman only to freeze in the rest of her rant as her brain processed the incoming Pokemon, one swallowed in the powerful surges of wild Charge and the other in an intense streak of Double Edge. Her body refused to move refused to respond. One thought ran through her head, a terrifying thought: We're dead. That was certain. . or so she thought.

Fiery warmth swept past Bonnie like that of a Flamewheel and. . she could have sworn that faintly, just faintly she saw two transparent Flamewheel-Flare Blitz's crash into the Wild Charge and Double Edge. And between them, a single vibrant green, potent light blue and calming purple heart burned. It was gone the moment the two Pokemon pulled back, confused about what had thrown them back as Dedenne and Ralts jumped in front of Bonnie and Max.

They were not the only ones confused.

Baffled herself, the energetic  woman looked all around, seeking out the one who had sicked their Pokemon on her and Max while also wondering from where did those. . .apparitions come from. And why? Certainly not from a Student, as there were none in the vicinity to be seen.

So then. .where?

"Again."

The Pokemon did as commanded. Dedenne and Ralts leaped to the defense of their trainers. Bonnie just hoped, prayed that someone would come neither Dedenne or Ralts were strong enough to win. Her Soul trembled, but her face remained steadfast, unwilling to show any weakness.

 

 

 

November was running.

Why?

Because the little voice in her head told her to, informed her that some friends were in serious trouble. He also cautioned her that this could just be a rouse to get her out in the open.

She knew that, but despite it all the thirteen year old Student still ran headlong into the danger. Not alone.

Beside and running for all they were worth were Kit and Chu, a determined fire in light sapphires and hazels. 

Not far behind August, Virus and Witch, Amber, Pika and Ashton, Jay, Cute and Bandit, and Ash ran. Pikachu and Renamon skimmed through the above tree branches in a blur; for the fox Digimon the task seemed especially easy though she toted a grinning Sans on her shoulder. That grin was not friendly.

Good, because at the moment November did not feel too friendly herself. From what the "friend" in her head, the young Student would be far from enthused with whoever had sent this attacker.

A few names came to mind. All of them ending in Hope. 

Could -- would ask the assailant that themselves when she had them in her humongous Panther claws.

Sooner  than later. A turn around a corner and immediately her Soul thrashed, the energy seeping and accumulating around her body. Light greens took in everything.

Cementing it all as personal insult.

No one deserved to be treated as a toy. No one.

That was exactly what was happening. Despite the desperate outcries of the man and woman, the Dedenne and Ralts were being hammered. No attacks, if any were summoned by the assailants. Pain was the goal, complete and utter pain to be delivered with every toss, every kick, every throw, every punch. Already battered and bruised and bloody as could be, it was mildly surprising that either Fairy type could try and stand.

Light greens shifted to the assailants.

A large rat with creamy orange-brown fur. White paws, belly and feet. Light yellow cheeks, ears, and tail that was currently being used as a surfboard. Pale blues icy as it overlooked its victims.

A humanoid Pokemon that looked decked out in medieval armor and had an executioner's stance. Eyes hollow and cold, devoid of anything but the thrill to hurt.

An Alolan Raichu and Bisharp.

Electric and Psychic. Dark and Steel.

Thin smile. a good match-up for Kit and Chu. Body consumed and morphed to that of her Panther body, November strode forward to the cruel display. Light green almonds cast a meaningful message at her friends: Do not interfere.

Senses alert, the now predatory Student on the hunt for the orchestrator of the affair rumbled, "Kit, Chu."

Two determined nods and the pair were off, fully understanding their mission. Scar, don't kill.

Heart thumping and pounding and thundering in his angular ears, Kit charged the larger Pokemon. Running alongside him was Chu, angry and violent sparks flying from her pink cheeks. Small though they were, size did not determine the outcome of a battle. Will power did.

The Raichu let out a victorious yell as it released a wild current of negatively charged ionic electricity at the down Ralts and Dedenne. the Bisharp stood some ways away at the ready to deal the finishing blow with a deadly glow from its arm scythes.

_"Brother, cover me,"_ chirped Chu as she made a straight b-line for the coming Shock Wave--Discharge combination, her own powerful electricity crackling around her fur.

Grinning as he pulled back, Kit meowed," Consider it done, Sis."

Knowing her feline brother would follow through she thrust more speed into her mad dash. Building up from the friction of her fur, voluminous static electricity jumped through the air around her. A special way she designed her Charge, to be an attack and build-upon.

One in a million Pichu that would not overload on all the powerful electrical currents running rampant through her body.

One in a zillion that would do what she was about to do.

The thrill of battle pumping her full of adrenaline Chu ran. Jumped over the down Pokemon, straight at the Shock Wave--Discharge. Body simultaneously braced and limp. Tiny, little tail erect in the air like a lightning rod -- funnily enough that was one of her abilities. Hazels aglow with intoxicating determination. She took it all.

Every bit the combination had to offer. Not even flinching.

Seeing its most powerful combination absorbed by a mere Pichu, the  Raichu halted the electrical assault. Spluttering and gaping. This had to be an illusion, right? 

Illusion or not the Bisharp understood it had a job to do and an opening. Lunging forward, the Dark-Steel type crossed its arms in Gullotine formation and dove toward the unguarded Pichu.

Hazel eyes monitored it from her peripheral. Smiling at its foolishness. Her brother did not take kindly to those who threatened her or Nova, of which one grave error had been done.

The fool.

Mere inches. No concern on Chu's part. 

There need not be.

Like a phantom, Kit sprung forth from the darkness just under the Bisharp's feet and swung a metallic tail upward. Two hard surfaces clashed with a resounding  _shrnkkk!_  Arm scythe pushed away from its original goal Kit swung a fist of intense, dynamic energy into the Dark-Steel type's chin ---- a combination of Focus Punch and Sucker Punch, a favorite of his Sensei's. And his as well.

Wordlessly the two small Pokemon stood shoulder to shoulder. Siblings of equal temperament at the moment.

Hazels and light sapphires aflame.

Not sure what to make of the unlikely heroes and the fact that they had been so easily pushed back the two charged again. The Dedenne and Ralts had admittedly put up a good fight wile it lasted, but even they had succumbed to the superiority of their opponents.

So too, would the Pichu and Meowth.

Chu looked at her brother.

Kit looked to his sister.

Two, ear to ear grins. This would be fun.

Alolan Raichu charged forward in a surge of wild electricity -- Volt Tackle -- and Bisharp unsheathed claws of dark, negative energy. Pointless.

Shared nod and the two were off. 

Body sparking with the building static charge of electricity and galvanized strength, Chu once more ran at her opponent.

Unsheathed claws of glowing Fury Swipes at his side Kit lunged for the armor wearing Pokemon, determined to prove that the simple and eloquent attack could. . would match any other.

Screams of claws and sparks rattled the air. None of the Pokemon gave an inch.

Chu and the Raichu pushed and shoved, trying to overpower the other.

Kit and Bisharp swung and slashed and jabbed, only to collide with the others claws.

A stalemate to the unaware observer. However, the truth was the small Bonds were gauging chance and waiting. For a cue. A sign from November that she found the pupper of this fiasco.

A scream and heavy thud.

Neither needed to look to know that their Bond Human had found her quarry. From the edge of their vision both saw the puppet-Human scramble away from Panther-Nova as she stalked forward, snarling. Not waiting to find out if she had a taste for flesh the Human ran, pushing frantically past the gathered Students.

Bisharp and Raichu pulled away from their opponents, looking at the Human then to Nova and then the small Pokemon. It was simple to add up. That monstrous feline was the two little Bonds' Human.

Audible swallows.

Yeah, chances of beating the duo were slipping away. Chills snatched their spines as all battle dignity left them the moment light green almonds, light sapphires, and hazels bored into them.

Promptly with screams of terror the Alolan Raichu and Bisharp fled like the demons of Hell were after them.

Chuckling, November shifted back to her normal body. It was good to be able to do something. There was a certain power in it. A power she had been denied. Not that she's ever become a blood thirsty, battle hungry demon to feel that adrenaline rush. She doubted that her Soul could take it. All that. . .desire to have more power, that enough was never enough.

No.

This.. . . being the bully's bully was enough.

_**"NOVA!!!!"**_ Canon balling into her chest with eyes bright and warm gushing smiles Kit and Chu looked up at her, seeking approval and praise that they didn't need to demand.

"We showed dem, huh? Bet dey won't mess with anyone else for awhile," purred Kit, curled tail swishing happily.

_"Serves them right. Contemptuous jerks thinking they're so much stronger. Huhmph, ingrates,"_ agreed Chu, holding up a paw.

Immediately her brother high-fived her. Two wide, giddy grins.

November smiled. This was definitely more than enough for her. This feeling of fulfillment.

"OH. Mai. Gawd! Ash, what the hell! You told me she was amazing, but . . .oh my God! That was frickin' awesome!"

November jumped, back pedaling into Sans who just always seemed to be there. Hugging the glaring Meowth and Pichu to her body, the young Student stared wide-eyed in front of her. An arm hugged her from behind.

A reassuring hug.

More than grateful for the subtle reassurance. it was more than she ever got from those people.

Trembling light greens observed the man, woman, and Pokemon they had just saved.

The man had jet black hair and calm, dark browns behind large, oval rimmed glasses. He wore thick khaki pants as well as a thin khaki vest over a dark green shirt. Perched on his left shoulder and confidence beaming through the little psychic-fairy type despite her injuries.

The woman, the source of the shout that so rattled her, stood a good ten feet away with her mouth open and blue eyes sparkling. Long, braided silky blonde strands hung close to her hips and over her warm pink shirt, stopping just short of her capris pants. Dedenne clambered up to the top of his trainer's head, little sparks flickering through his whiskers through the air to Pikachu's cheeks and back.

"Aunt Bonnie," sighed Amber, covering her face with her hands in embarrassment.

Pika and Ashton shrugged, long since used to it.

The woman, Aunt Bonnie, blinked then stuck out her tongue mischievously.

A small smile itched itself onto November's face. Maybe. . . she could get used to the energetic woman. . . .maybe.

"Ahem-ehem." In eerie synchrony all eyes turned to the speaker, Ash who stood off to the side. "Well, that's not exactly how I wanted this first meeting to go but. . .oh well. Bonnie, Max, you've met everyone here except August and November, and their Bonds. November, August, meet Max and Bonnie."

"A pleasure to meet you," greeted Max, nodding to November and her twin. Calm, that she could appreciate.

A returned nod, albeit hesitant but returned nonetheless.

Bonnie was . . . .not so calm. She practically hopped up to November and wrapped the young Student -- Skeleton and Bonds included -- in a ridiculously tight bewear hug. A hug that was currently sucking the life out of her. "I am now officially your biggest fan ever," squealed the woman. "That was so awesome! The way you just morphed into that big and beautiful cat, and the showed creep a thing or two, absolutely fricking amazing! And your Bonds, oh my goodness that was-that was. . .terrific! The look ont eh Bisharp and Raichu's faces was hysterical!"

That was all well and good and everything, but. . . Lungs burning for air the young Student squirmed in an attempt to get free. "Can't breathe," gasped November.

Bonnie didn't seem to hear her as the hug tightened uncomfortably for the girl. 

Cheeks puffed out.

Eyes streaming.

Alarmed by the obvious distress Nova was in Kit wiggled his way out from her trembling arms and clambered to the top of her head. Dedenne tried to make conversation. Kit ignored him, set on a mission to free his Bond Human from the suffocating hold of the woman. Balanced on November's coppery-blonde head and paw held up in striking range. Waiting for the opportune ---now!

**THWAP!**

His paw bopped the woman on the head, hard enough to get her attention.

A hum of interest as bright blues looked up at furious light sapphires. Curled tail lashed.

"Nova can't breathe. Let her go, now," growled Kit trembling in an effort to keep himself from leaping at the strange woman.

Success. The energetic woman pulled away from November, who took in greedy gulps of air, and gaped at the small Scratch Cat. A large o shape of a mouth which quickly morphed to a big, goofy grin and her eyes sparkled.

"Uh oh," murmured Kit, hunkering down for safety from the incoming Hurricane Bonnie.

Bonnie sprang forward. 

Kit waited, eyes snapping shut in preparation of incoming doom.

November was faster.

Her Soul flaring with Kindness and Determination, the thirteen year old Student snatched the Meowth from her head and hunkered him down in her arms with Chu. All in nanoseconds.

Then fiery light greens swept up to the woman, silently wondering exactly who the Hell she thought she was. 

Hazels burning with the same passion glared daggers at her, arms wrapped protectively around her Brother.

Getting the message Bonnie pulled back. Grinning from ear to ear. "So, what do you say about coming to my Brother's Gadget -- doohickey Extravaganza?"

"Bonnie,"groaned Max, smacking his forehead with a sigh. "Don't you mean Clemont's Extraordinary Mechanical Wonders of the Scientific World? My God that's a mouthful, let's just call it what it is. Clemont's Carnival."

Bonnie beamed happily. Her point having been made for her. "So, what do you guys say? Sounds like fun, right?"

November blinked. What would she say?

Light green eyes looked to her friends for an answer.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**TO BE CONTINUED.  .   .    .     .     .** _

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems there is a vaporious guardian for more than just November and Pika. . . who could it be?


	11. Impish Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble comes in a variety of shapes and forms.
> 
> But some times. . trouble just finds the unlucky ones

Humans.

They were horrid creatures with no powers or special abilities that could protect them. Selfish, self-centered apes that wouldn't know how to get themselves out of a scrap if their lives depended on it. Inability to think for anyone but themselves. Always thinking about themselves.

It did not matter who got hurt in the long run. Not one bit. All in all humans were horrible, condescending creatures.

Humans at the Echo Academy were different though. Not that they were any better than ordinary Humans . . . no, far from it. Everything considered these Humans were worse --- they had super abilities that came from their "Souls". Not only that, they had slaves --- what they so conveniently called "Bonds".

Ha! There was no connection, tell themselves there was all they wanted. The connection was not there.

He knew better.

Far better than he ever could have wished.

Remembered the scars, the agony, the fear, the one-too-many occasions he was nearly deleted. That so called Bond Partnership had nearly been the end of him.

Nearly.

Emerald eyes glared down at all the passing figures below him. Watching them dart about the constructions of metal and wood. He'd show them. Show all the slaves what it is like to be free of Humans.

Starting with. . . .that one, the coppery-blonde. There was something about her that just. . . .irked him.

That could be fixed real quick.

Yeah, one little fireball. . . 

 

 

 

November followed close beside Sans, shoulder to shoulder.  Almost matching him step for step. Arms protectively guarding Kit and Chu as the duo stared and gaped at all the mechanical marvels with absolute wonder.

She felt warm and fuzzy at the fact that the two could be so enthralled with the mechanical rides and game booths and attractions.

Relaxing was. . . .in a word, hard for her, especially with all the people around. Crowds and those people had never been a good thing. Not for her anyway.

It was not that she didn't trust Bonnie or Max or Ash or anyone else. She trusted them, a lot. More than could be articulated fluidly through words without somehow managing to mess up the wording.

It was just. . .crowds of Humans in enormous numbers sent a wild instinct of danger through her troubled conscious. Obviously, those people could still affect her from afar, from distant memories.

And November hated it.

That her. . . insecurities could possibly halt  everyone's fun.

Frisk, Chara, Jay, Silver, Moonlight, Cute and Bandit were aimlessly wandering around in short running sprints ahead of the group. Infectious smiles  stretched from ear to ear.

The coppery blonde wished she could be so at ease. Envied them of their confidence.

Nose twitched. Smell of smoke tickled her nostrils, making her eyes water in reflex at the acrid scent. Where was it coming from? Surely the grounds would be evacuating of there were a fire, right?

No shrill alarms.

No screams of panic.

No calm, robotic and monotonous directing the chaos. Nothing.

So then . . . where? Light greens immediately swiveled to the top of an axle of the Ferris wheel, as though guided by another cosmic force other than her own intuition and sense of smell. There she saw the culprit, the source of the fiery smoke burning her nose.

Stock still. Frozen in place.

From fear?

Surprise?

Who knew.

Curious, November observed him to the best of her ability. Given that he was a good twenty yards up and thirty yards away, she thought she did pretty good.

About as tall as a toddler. Floppy ears that had her fingers twitching to just stroke them, nothing more. Purple covered most of his body.  Clawed feet. Pointed, barbed tail sweeping behind him.  Ashen white face molded into a mask of contempt with a snarl at the edge of his mouth. Fiery emeralds glaring at her with a accumulation of surprise, disgust, and curiosity burning in their depths. Vehement red scarf and gloves -- one of which had a ball of deep red and orange flame crackling with life at its center.

An Impmon. . .just like Virus. Despite what people thought such a Digimon were rare, near extinction rare.

November felt for the little guy. There just seemed to be something about his stance that gave a definite sort of vibe. . . .loneliness. Hurting for just a little sympathy to his plight. One of the few of a species of Digimon hunted down for merely following the digital programming designated to them by pure chance. Not something they asked for.

Deleted. . .for simply being themselves.

Virus had been like that. . .lonely, scarred. Though she had it much harder than others, being a Dark Digimon. It had been in their younger years, her and August, when their parents were still a shield from the cruelty of the Hopes, when the twins had come across the badly mauled she-Impmon.

Playing in the small garden, their attention had been pulled from a game of leapfrog by Witch, a baby Dark Fennekin who had recently hatched, yipping and whining and pawing at some shrubbery. Insistently. 

Curious, November and August had waddled their way over. What they found horrified them immensely. Frightened beyond belief and body trembling like a leaf in a storm, stared the young Dark Impmon with trembling pinpricks of yellow. Fur scruffy and matted with dirt, mud, and blood -- her blood, seeping from fresh and infected wounds alike. Breaths, heavy and ragged, coming faster and faster as her fear escalated. Cherry red gloves twirling and twisting what was left of her bandanna.

What had done this to her? Why? What could any Impmon do that would guarantee and invite this. . .wrong?

It was funny really. . .how determined two little kids could be to save a Digimon someone had claimed unworthy. August especially. He was the most determined of them, always had been. Day in and day out, he stayed by the terrified Digimon's side.

Always soothing.

Always calm.

Then one day, Virus simply followed them home, making herself a part of their family dynamic.

This Impmon had no one. His eyes said it all. He had no one to comfort or acknowledge him when times were hard. No one to cheer with. No one to look out for him. No one to to fill the undoubted loneliness clawing away at his throat, stealing away every breath like a suffocating cloth. November knew what that felt like, had been drowning in its hold for many years.

"nov? you okay?"

Blinking back to reality of a concerned baritone, light greens moved from the Ferris wheel to her friends.

All eyes were on her. Watching her movements carefully, waiting.

Alphys and Undyne especially.

Feigned smile. "I'm fine."

"ya sure?"

"Positive." None of them believed her. Doubt clear in their eyes, on their compassionate faces.

"Then why are you crying?," wondered Chara, voice softer than it usually was.

Moonlight yipped concurrence, paw tapping under her own eye.

Crying? She was . . . crying? Tentative touch just under her eye. Sure enough, tears were trailing down her cheeks.

Tears of sorrow? Sympathy? Empathy? November didn't know.

Kit and Chu, like the little angels they were, immediately set to easing her Soul, soothing their friend. Murmuring soft "It's gonna be okay, Nova. Youse'll see." and  _"We won't let anyone hurt you, Nova."_ She couldn't help but smile at that. 

Such sweet hearts. Really.

"I'm okay guys. Really," sniffed November as she rubbed her salty cheek against her shoulder. "Let's go meet your Brother, Miss Bonnie."

Bonnie and Max shared a look of uncertainty. Would it be wise to argue with the young lady? . . . . Probably not, if they wanted to keep their heads and Souls intact.

"Okay. . . if you're sure," murmured Bonnie, resuming the lead.

November was sure. Absolutely sure. She would be fine given a few minutes. The real questions was ---- what of that Impmon? Light green eyes moved back to where she had seen him, only to find. . . he was gone. 

An illusion in the wind.

The thirteen year old Student knew better. He was real. Not just programmed data, real and just like her or Sans or Kit and Chu or anyone else, he had feelings.

Who was going to make sure no one hurt him? Who was on his side?

 

 

 

Meeting Clemont was in short. . . . not at all what November expected. From what Bonnie said the image her mind conjured up was of a man in a lab coat jumping from contraption to contraption applying the latest upgrade on highly equipped technology with a messy, disorganized appearance. 

The universe was laughing at her.

Laughing.

Clemont was everything a scientist would not be categorized as: clean-shaven, orderly, well-kept, and every other adjective or synonym for put together that ever existed. He wore what looked like mechanic attire with hard-soled rubber shoes and wide frame glasses. Other than that it was pretty obvious he and Bonnie were related, bar the four year difference.

His wife on the other hand was exactly what the young Student had expected.  Serena Yvonne, former Kalos Queen who had relinquished her title after a designer battle three way draw with two people by the name of Miette and Harley. Beautiful and elegant even in a plain t-shirt and jeans, caramel blonde hair bobbing just above her shoulders.

November almost burst when she saw their son as he waddled by with a very attentive Delphox clinging to pudgy little baby fingers and guiding his steps. Almost.

Frisk, Alphys, and Undyne practically squealed and swamped the boy with his very puzzled babysitter looking to Silver for advice.

The Eevee shrugged.

Honestly though, who wouldn't scream for happiness upon seeing the little guy's big and innocent pale eyes? Little Calem was so precious. Cute as he was, the baby was not why they were there.

November was.

Well, November and the invitation to see the latest planned design for a device that would allow deaf pokemon to hear again, possibly far better than what they would have in the wild. In theory. The research and technology was still in infancy.

Not one of the scientific mind, November could only speculate about the design. 

August however, seemed more than aptly able to read the gibberish and calculations of the design plan. That was her twin. Always the thinker.

Of course, the thirteen year old girl was a thinker too, it was just. . .her way of thinking was different . . . .more philosophical, more attune to her Soul.

"Incredible! So, you really learned the human language in less than a year?" Clemont's awe pulled November's attention to Kit, who was being questioned enthusiastically by the scientist. 

Serena observed with interest as well, cradling little Calem who babbled and gurgled happily as Jay and Cute made funny faces.

"Uh-huh. Sensei taught me."

Clemont's eyes were large, starry saucers of enthused awe. "Makes sense, given that both Pika and Ashton mastered the Human language, but prefer to speak as they normally would," he murmured thoughtfully. "What was the first word you learned?"

"Sensei," beamed Kit, obviously rejoicing at the memory.

Serena coughed down a snicker, "Bet Meowth was pleased with that."

Kit looked to her with a tilt of his head, light sapphires peering at her in thought. "Not really. He was confused at first, den when I pointed at'im an' said it, he jus' sighed an' tried ta correct me. Sayin' he was jus' my frien', not my Master. I jus' kept callin' him Sensei and it stuck. No biggee."

Now it was November's turn to snicker. She couldn't help it. Clemont and Serena's faces dumb founded expressions were hysterical.

"Okay, clearly you knew the definition and applications of the word, essentially through reading. Is that right?"

"Yep,"meowed the small Scratch Cat, curled tail swishing happily.

Chuckling, Clemont smacked his forehead. "That cheeky little---! He did what any Pokemon researcher, heck any Scientist could only dream of!"

Making themselves known, Jesse and James added their input.

"Hey Science Twerp, not many of us are world leading scientists here."

"Yeah, tell us what exactly our little furball managed to do that a man such as yourself with a high IQ could only dream."

The Scientist's explanation button had been pushed. Glasses flashing. Clemont rose to the challenge. "Other than talking, which in  and of itself is a miraculous achievement there, Meowth had apparently taught more Pokemon than we originally thought how to read. To read! An essential every day task that we all take for granted, taught to Pokemon by a Pokemon! How in the name of Mew did he do it?! How?!"

Kit's answer to that was so simple, it could only be the truth. "Sensei has Patience."

Pika, Ashton, Amber, and Jesse and James spluttered with laughter at the look on Clemont's face --- it was priceless.

The humorous air vanished completely though as loud and shrill alarms blared, screaming for attention.

November recoiled form the noise. Hating its loudness to her core. Why did alarms have to be so loud?

Forgetting the blue prints and the fresh discovery of Pokemon knowing how to read, Clemont was at the nearest computer typing away algorithms and searching for what had created the disturbance in his system. What could cause such a ruckus in his machines? Especially, when a systems check had been done merely an hour ago?

Pulling up a holographic map of the entire grounds, the problem soon made itself clear. Highlighted in orange. A stark contrast to the normal paleness of the map's entirety. Orange only meant one thing on the Carnival grounds.

Hoping no one was in the vicinity and dreading what he would find, the clean-shaven Scientist ordered, "Clembot Systems Interphase. Zero in on Area 2B-lio6, code 29E."

**Understood sir. Locking on indicated coordinates.** Came the light and cheerful, robotic voice.  **Coordinates confirmed. Zooming in now.**

Through the hologram, the group could see what appeared to be a fun-house. Or what was formally a fun-house since at the moment it gave the clear indication of an entrance to Hell, thick smoke billowing forth from all available ports and ferocious flames spewed out like diabolical nets.

Much to Clemont's relief from what the live feed showed, it appeared that all the patrons were distancing themselves from the flames.

** Sir, Area 2B-lio6 seems to have sustained serious structural damage from the flames, shall we contact the Fire Marshall or the Fire Squad? **

"Contact both, immediately. We may not be able to save the structure, but we can at least assure the flames are controlled. Also, proceed with protocol FLAMES."

**Understood. Contacting now. . .Implementing protocol FLAMES effective immediately.**

"November?" They would not make it in time.

"nov? hey, nov where are ya going?!" The fun-house would fall before they got there.

_"Nova! Wait for us!"_

"Yeah! Wherever youse go, we go!"

Kit and Chu scampered onto her shoulders. They would not let her out of their sight.

"Twerpette!" The young Student ran with all she had, lungs burning and adrenaline a fire storm in her veins.

Voices and shouts and calls faded as she ran for more than her own sake. 

Running for life.

There was no doubt in her mind.

Her eyes had not been playing tricks on her.

Through the flames she had seen just a hint, just a blur. A color she had seen once before that day. Once. But would know it anywhere. Purple.  So she ran, Soul and Heart pounding desperately against her rib cage and screaming for her to defy the odds.

Iron bile in her saliva November ran.

Ran toward the impossible. 

To life.

I'm coming. Just hang on, pleaded the desperate Student heading toward the flames as others raced by.

She would make it.

She would make it!

Her Soul flared.

A foot came up . . . but did not come back down.

 

 

 

 

This was all that stupid Human's fault! Everything would have gone all according to plan had it not been for that stupid Human!

A little prank. That's all it would have been, just a harmless prank.

Make something in the fun-house malfunction, a maintenance worker would come to repair it, then boo! --- out he would come and give the worker a scare of a lifetime. Simple enough.

But noooooo~that stupid Human had to see him --- how had she even known he was there!? And from that distance?! 

The icing on the cake?

She had been crying the moment her light green eyes locked with his Emeralds. That was a face he could not get out of his mind. No matter how hard he tried. Her tears remained firmly in his memory, the tears of someone who understood.

Tears that distracted him from his goal. So, instead of just mildly burning the control panel the virus Digimon ended up torching the wires completely with the flames from his fingers. Overheated, the electrical components popped and crackled and flared to life with a miniature blast, throwing out sparks and flinging Impmon to the wall. Giving him a roaring headache.

Least of his concerns.

The flames were his main concern, sparked to life by the wild discharge and currently devouring all in its path. Yearning for more and more. Heavy, thick and toxic sulfurous black smoke tinged by the glow of embers wafted through the air. Quickly stealing any breathable, clean air.

Gotta . . .get outta here, thought Impmon to himself. Already he could feel the embers singeing his fur and the smoke rubbing itself into his nostrils and throat, burning him from the inside. Trying not to panic as the flames circled and ravenously engulfed all that dared to be in the way, the impetuous Digimon did what any natural, death fearing creature would do. Ran for the nearest exit. . . .Or what had been the exit.

Skidding to a halt Impmon cursed his luck. 

The one place he knew where there would be an exit. Was gone. Swallowed by fallen timbers and mechanical parts covered in molten, gaseous-liquid like flames. And more was coming down.

Panic set in and before he knew it, Impmon was running again.

Through the blinding thickness, heaving in ragged and heavy gasps of noxious air.

Mind quickly fogging to the point where he no longer knew where he was going, just knew that he had to get out of the fun-house. Where though?

Nowhere was safe. Every breath hurt with an unbidden savagery, his mind wearily begging for a cup of water.

Panicked step on top of soft, fragile ground. Slight pressure. Not really heavy himself, but apparently heavy enough. For the moment he put his foot down the floor beneath splintered away and he was falling. Hoarsely screaming out silence. Bouncing off charred, wooden beams and searing hot, metal supports. Cascading down to the lower floor with the molten metal, charred splinters, and embers. 

Every part of his body hurt. Head throbbed and stomach churned with nausea, the ferocious heat of the flames was not helping. Smoke filtered into his sore and raw throat, chugging to his lungs and diaphragm.

So this was it?

Bitter, wheezing cough of a laugh. This was how he would die? 

Tired, heavy emerald eyes peered around tiredly at his surroundings, what would be the last thing he ever saw.

But. . .many a Human had declared that he would go to Hell. . . . .this looked hellish enough, seemed they were right.

"All Impmon's are going to Hell," recited the semi-conscious virus Digimon, watching hazily as the flames crept closer. Stalking towards immobile prey.

Burning to death. Not the most pleasant way to go. . . but it was better than a slow deletion. More than he deserved.

"Hang in there Impmon! I'm coming!"

Consciousness nudged his tired brain to wakefulness. Hazy emeralds peered open just as a cool, fresh and breathable wind swept down over his singed body. The flames briefly petered out as a large, winged and scaly figure descended into the ruined fun-house, stirring soot and embers as it strode toward him.

Impmon tried to muster whatever strength was in his limbs to move, to at least roll to see what was coming toward him. Nothing. Not even a twitch. And the figure was still coming. Waiting for the finishing blow and accepting the inevitable, the viral Digimon let his body go limp, hazy eyes peering over his shoulder at the large reptilian.

Oddly enough clinging to either of her horns atop her massive head were a Meowth and Pichu. Huh, . . . that was it, he was delirious.

Claws reached for him.

Eyes squeezed shut.

Here it came --- the blow that would end his existence.

The utmost care imaginable, two arms gently scooped up the weary, semi-conscious imp out of the grasp of ravenous flames and pulled him into a gentle -- albeit scaly -- embrace.

Now thoroughly confused, Impmon looked at his executioner turned savior as her pointed light greens assessed the crumbling structure around them, large wings arching behind her bulky frame in preparation of flight.

He knew those eyes. Why? The Human knew nothing about him. So then . . .why? Why risk everything just to rescue him?

He must have passed out during the flight. For the next thing he knew the Human was back to her normal self -- hardly any soot or embers against her skin or flaking through her coppery-blonde hair -- and hovering over him, light greens full to the brim with worry as she gently, but firmly shook him. Obvious relief graced itself upon her expression the second she realized he was awake. Beaming smile wide and warm, no hint of deception or intended malice. Spewing sniffles of relief.

Just words of . . .relief knowing that she had made it in time.

Emeralds considered the Human Student cautiously. Natural curiosity brimming in his exhausted body. What was with this Human girl? Why did she care about what happened to him? No one else did.

Who knew. At the moment he was too tired to care. Just wanted to sleep.

Voices calling out to the girl from a distance --- sounded pretty worried.

He could always find out later. Right now, his mind and body screamed for sleep.

Again the girl scooped him up into her arms, oddly enough the gentle touch was a comfort to the exhausted and heat-frazzled imp as he slipped into the coaxing warmth and comfort of unconscious oblivion.

This Human was. . . .strange. The good kind of strange.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**TO BE CONTINUED . . . .** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Chapter 11 done, and still a ways to go!
> 
> Congrats to anyone who caught my own little tribute to Clembot, I mean come on! We all loved the guy! Yes, to any who caught it there is a Clemont Serena ship reference (if it could be called that) in here. You're welcome.
> 
> And yes, I could not help myself but bring Impmon into this. What can I say? I'm a sucker for cheeky little jokesters who are not all they seem. ^^
> 
> That in consideration. . .what is Impmon's deal with not trusting Humans (fyi: it will not be the same as the Digimon Tamers Impmon)?
> 
> Find out next time! Please have Patience and Determination knowing this is far from over!


	12. Egg-task-tic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little transportation of some precious cargo, not like anything can go wrong here

Life. It was so . . .amazing.

Small, precious wonders that came into this world daily.

Miracles that should never have been, thrived.

Life always found a way. Even when it seemed impossible.

Beautiful and depressing. The same aspects that gave Life its warmth and wonder, reflected a darker truth. All that was given, could just as easily be taken away. Like a breeze in the wind. Sands of time slipping through the fingers of anything that breathed.

November found this to be more than true. Now, more so than ever.

Back pressed against the rough, firm presence of a strong, weathered oak. Eyes staring at the clouds swimming across the soft blue sky.

Basking in the warmth.

Mind collecting thoughts. Pressed up against her legs in little balls of cream and pale yellow, Kit and Chu slept peacefully. Sides rising and falling with sleep.

A nap would be nice. But her mind just could not remain still. Concern and worry tugging at every thought.

About Impmon.

Three weeks since the fun-house fire, three weeks of the viral Digimon being cooped up in the Bond Care Center's Recovering Unit.

Brock and the others had insisted on it to make sure all the toxic fumes were clear of his lungs and bloodstream. No argument raised. The little imp being unconscious for the majority of the time may have had something to do with it. Granted, he opened his eyes and would try to speak for many minutes, but then the medications would once again kick in and it was lights out.

Every step of the way the young Student was there for him. Day in and out, practically made her temporary residence there. Always ready if he ever needed anything -- some water, something to eat, someone to read to him.

Assignments were never missed. Courtesy of Sans. How he managed to get the necessary work from a number of their. . .difficult to deal with teachers was beyond her. Not questioning it, she completed the work and let her friend deliver them, per his insistence. Ooookay, why not?

Three weeks this had been the cycle. Without fail.

Then, apparently in the middle of the night, feeling well enough Impmon slipped into the secretive hold of the night. Vanishing from the sight of one who had claimed herself his protector. Honestly, she did not know how to feel about it.

A part of her was relieved. He was well enough to move around on his own, so that meant he could handle himself just fine.

A part of her was saddened and hurt. Leaving without a goodbye. The cold-shoulder way of dealing with emotions.

A part of her was fearful. His species was notorious for getting themselves into trouble, undoubtedly he would follow natural instinct and get into all sorts of trouble. That was what she was afraid of.   

Rearing its ugly head once more for the coppery-blonde was the unfairness of life. The complications.

Impmon had no one to turn to, yet he adamantly refused the hands offered to him by the thirteen year old. But she would keep her hand out to him. Eventually he would be forced to hold on. To no longer stand alone.

Until then. .  until then, November would wait. Her hand always open. Even if he never took it, her offered grape vine. It would be there, all the same.

_"Excuse_ me," came a soft, cautious voice.

Back in reality November found herself face to face with a large butterfly pokemon. Well-kept light purple fuzz and brilliant ruby red compound eyes. Around his neck was a weathered yellow bandanna. 

A Butterfree.  _"Would you happen to be November?"_

"Yes, I am," answered the young Student, gently nudging Kit and Chu awake. Better to be prepared than to be caught without a parachute. Life had hammered that truth in her head very well. A little too well.

The Butterfree nodded, affirming what he had already thought. Turning he pointed with a clawed digit.  _"Those two are here to escort you to Ash and Pikachu."_

Confusion at first before her memory supplied the reasoning -- Because of her Ranking as Unqualified and Unobligated, she had been the only candidate for one of the most underrated roles at the Bond Care Center. Probably due to Brock's intimidating record. Having been at the brunt of intimidation her whole life, November was unfazed.

Light greens looked to who he was pointing at. A wide grin stretched from ear to ear.

Despite the reputation the duo had November was quite fond of and comfortable with Jesse and James. Jay and his Bonds and their Pokemon too.

They were like the Aunt and Uncle and Cousins she never had.

Politely bowing to the butterfly Pokemon with Kit and Chu on either shoulder, November strolled toward the former Rockets. Being completely at ease around ex-criminals probably shouldn't have been as easy as it was for her. However, taking into account the inhumane hospitality displayed to her by the law-abiding, good-natured Samaritans that were the Hopes. . .she found it easier to side with those in the blurred line.

"What's the request this time?" Knowing Brock, it was either watching out for some new arrivals, help them to adjust to their surroundings and answer any of their questions. Or transportation of Digi and Pokemon eggs. 

Not to bash any of her predecessors, but Brock always made mention of how the eggs just always had a natural, healthy glow that bloomed more radiantly around her. And only her. Though they were not any healthier than any of the other eggs that never came in contact with her, they just seemed . . . . brighter in complexion.

November didn't see it.

"Just the usual Egg Transportation."

"It was the Tall Twerp's idea for us to walk you to the Center where Main Twerp and Pikachu are waiting. Told him you were a big girl and could handle yourself, but he insisted."

Right. That would be the truth when Tepig flew. November knew them alot better than that, to just assume the mirrors they were projecting were true. 

Living with actual cold-hearted people in her life opened young eyes to subtle hints.

Just walking proved her point.

Jay and her voiced inquiries about the kind of egg transportation she was needed for -- the last one had been only two days ago. a quick run.

Nothing odd.

But this one. . .it just seemed different.

On either side of her and steps ahead strode Jesse and James, trying to be subtle about their slight protectiveness. Failing.

Their Pokemon were slightly more subtle, but they too were pretty obvious.

Mareanie, perched on James' head, swept her turquoise gaze through the crowd of thinning faces, searching.

Yanmega, Woobat, Yamask, Inkay, Gourgeist, and Chimecho patrolled the skies.

Arbok and Seviper patrolled the ground around and under the group.

Frillish patrolled the river alongside them.

Carnivine and Cacnea patrolled the trees and undergrowth.

Growlie the Arcanine kept an astute guard with keen ears and nose.

Wobbufet marched beside Jesse.

Mimikyu trailed close behind November, eyes attentively watching Kit as he chatted unawares with Chu, Mime Junior, Cute, and Bandit.

A warm, fond smile inched across the thirteen year-old's face. Where others found the Disguise Pokemon creepy and horrifying, she found the Species adorable in the creepy fairy-ghost type way, especially this one. 

They were so attentive and warm and gentle . . .though like anyone else, it had buttons never meant to be pushed. How could anyone not like them?

Someone was missing. . .

Bewear. That was odd. It was very common knowledge that the large, lovable and huggy bear never strayed too far from any of the Rockets. Not for a second.

Turning to James, November asked,"Mr. Kojirou, where's Bewear?"

Snickers from her left. What was so funny? Her question was really serious!

"Well, as you know Bewear has a mind of his own," began the lavender-haired man slowly. November nodded, not sure where this was going. "This particular batch of eggs has a deep meaning to the gentle giant. He's been monitoring them for some time, when their mother can't."

It clicked. November knew enough about Pokemon and Digimon to know that if it wasn't the Father looking after the eggs, it was the Mother. And since James had just said the Mother, that meant. . the Father was out of the picture. And Bewear was acting as a surrogate Father.

If the large bear was doing that, when he didn't do that for the other eggs. . .that meant. . . . .

Swallowing, the young Student now knew without a doubt that her transportation task just got a little more complicated.

Silence for the remainder of the walk to the Bond Care Center. They arrived faster than November could have hoped.

Waiting for them at the building were Ash, Pikachu, and Bewear. The large Normal-Fighting type Pokemon held the electric mouse like a precious package and she herself held a medium-sized bundle of soft cloth to her chest. The task of the day.

"Looks like you guys made it in one piece. Jesse, James, you're going soft aren't you," grinned Ash with a wave to the group.

"Watch it, Twerp," snarled Jesse looking as though she wanted to beat the man. The only thing holding her back were James and Jay holding either arm.

November nodded, light greens focused on Pikachu and her precious bundle. Where would she be transporting them? Would they not be safer here, at the Bond Care Center? "Where am I taking them," she wondered softly.

Pointy ear twitched. Tawnies regarded soft light greens. How had she known there was more than one?

_"How'd you know there were two?"_

Shrug of shulders. "Lucky guess? Is it okay if we see them?"

Pikachu smiled. This girl was a sweetheart, no harm would come from her to the eggs. None. If anything the mouse was certain the young girl and her Bonds would guard the eggs withe their lives.

Obliging the request as Bewear carefully set himself down, Pikachu pulled back the cloth to reveal two medium-sized Pokemon eggs.

Light greens, light sapphires, and hazels glowed in awe.

Two perfectly healthy eggs. Warmth radiating freely. One egg was a pale creamy yellow with jagged black lines across its surface. The other was a brilliant creamy white with little splotches of tannish brown and silvery grey.

It was immediately obvious who the parents were.

"How long until the hatch?"

"Dunno," murmured the mouse softly, giving them a last affectionate rub of her cheek then carefully handing them to November.  _"There's been no movement from either one for two years. Far as we can tell the eggs are fine, beyond perfectly healthy even. . .They just won't hatch."_

Two years?

Dormant eggs?

Whatever was going on inside, they both felt comfortably warm enough. But then. . .why refuse to hatch? 

It was all so confusing.

"Don't worry Pikachu," declared Kit as he carefully bundled himself next to the creamy white egg. "No one'll get dese eggs."

Chu joined him, hugging the creamy yellow egg.  _"We guarantee it."_

_"I know,"_ smiled the mother mouse. The fierce fire in those young eyes assured her of that.

"So, where am I going?"

"The train station. Toriel is already there waiting for you, so don't worry about not recognizing her. She'll see you before you see her," said Ash.

Puzzled by why she was even moving the eggs away from their Mother, November tilted her head. "Wouldn't it be better for them to stay here?"

Usually warm eyes, hardened and glazed over with fear. "We thought so, too," admitted James, absently stroking Growlie's shoulder fur. "But last night, someone broke into the BCC and almost got away with taking the eggs."

What?! Unconsciously, the young Student hugged the eggs closer to herself.

"Obviously, he didn't succeed, thanks to . . .whatever that blaze of energy was on the monitor. . . Even so, that was too close of a call to take any chances," put in Jesse to stop what would be the return of the predatory November-Panther, if her shaking was any indication.

"So, Mist's volunteered t monitor them for awhile."

"Still up for it, Nov?," asked Jay, beaming as he full and well knew the answer.

"Consider the eggs under our protection," promised November, light greens alive with a fierce flame. None of them envied the poor bastard who decided to test the girl.

 

 

 

Train Station. A ten mile walk through and outside of Campus.

Easy and manageable.

At least, that was how it should have been, but there was just a feeling November couldn't shake as each step led them further from Campus.

It felt like. . . someone  had eyes on them. Not the friendly ones either. All too well the Student was well acquainted with such eyes. Had been under scrutiny by those eyes for most of her life.

In her arms with the eggs Kit and Chu, also sensing the palpable tension and unease in the air, braced themselves for what was to come. This was not nothing. Their Bond Human did not get this worked up for no reason. Whatever it was the duo would be ready. All they needed was the word. No one would harm Nova or the eggs.

A good distance from the harbor of safety that was Echo Academy and a good while away from the port of the Train Station. 

November had a crossroads choice to make.

Run?

Stand and fight?

Weighing her options the thirteen year old coppery-blonde knew that her choice was already made. Her two egg charges were too precious to be caught in a battle.

Run. The word a screamed command in her mind. Feet pounded the dry, well worn grass of the path. Adrenaline a fire in her body, giving her all the boost possible. Tryign to outrun her pursuer.

No success.

She could see the humanoid shape flitting through the forestry alongside a light purple blur. It was clear what their goal was: The eggs.

Like Hell. November was not going to give up on the unborn Pokemon without a fight.

"Now be a good little kiddie and give us those eggie-weggie's please," said the human blur. 

Mouth set in a line and light greens set on her goal, the thirteen year old ignored the man. Not only was he chasing her, but his voice was not at all comforting, if anything he was irritating.

Run.

Run and run.

Run some more, run faster.

The eggs would make it to the Station, to the safe haven that was this "Toriel".

Even if she had to burn through her reserves. They would make it!

"Not one for conversation, eh? Well, we can fix that, can't we Beheeyem? Psybeam!"

From her peripheral November saw the beam of psychedelic colors come at her full power. Panicked shouts from Kit and Chu as she turned her back to it. The attack would hurt, but she would rather it be her that gets hit. 

Ugly images played in her mind of what would happen if the eggs got hit.  _ **NO!**_

It was better she took the attack.

Psybeam was fast incoming, faster than she was running. The young student braced for the blow. Prepared for another scar to sear itself upon the faded pinks of years across her savaged back. 

_Not on my watch!_ A cosmic guard from the blow, a brilliant vibrant green Protect laced with potent light blues and calm purples, siphoned through the psionic beam of energy and warded off a future scar.  _Dat's it! Now I'm fuckin' pissed! Foist youse go aftuh dem in da night an' now dis shit! I'm so fuckin' ovuh dis asshole, an' he's more annoyin' den in Unova! How da fuck is dat even possible?!_

"Summon Ice!" Shards and missiles of ice rained down on the unsuspecting man and psychic type who flailed about in an attempt to get away.

_An' 'parently I ain't alone in dat sentiment_ snickered the Brooklyn accented voice in the Student's head.

"Impmon!" cheered November, skidding to a halt and heaving in gasps of air into her greedy lungs.

Sure enough, hopping down from the branches of the overlooking trees was a familiar purple furred viral Digimon. Striding forward with set steps and fists clenched, he looked none too pleased. Emeralds burning with acidic hate for the man and Pokemon. A barrier between the girl and her pursuers.

"What are you waitin' for? Don't you have somewhere to be?," barked the irate Digimon, not even looking at her.

"But what about you?"

"What about me? I'll be perfectly fine. I can handle these small fry, no prob," declared the imp.

November didn't want to leave, but the eggs were far from safe here. And he could take care of himself, since he was here and healthy and in fighting spirit. All good signs.

"Alright. . .but be careful," relented the on-a-mission Student. She knew when a mind set on a goal could not be swayed otherwise.

"Just get goin'!"

Giving the man in the suit and his Beheeyem a last dark, fiery light green glare the Student took off running again. The irony of what she was doing did not escape her notice. First it was Impmon who had run away from her outstretched hand, and now she was the one running. . .carrying precious cargo.

Running. A nasty thought stabbed  at the young girl's heart, tearing and gouging at her Soul. That was all she was good for: Running. Was that all?

Away from her fears.

Away from all the issues of the world.

Away from the denial.

Away from the truth.

Away from her own self-hatred.

Away from those who reached out a hand to pull her from the Abyss that was her mind, her Soul.

Away from the suffocating hold of life.

_Stop dat!_ Swept into reality by the harsh hiss of the voice in her mind November looked around her. The Train Station. She was at the station.

Heaving in gulps of air and soothing her pounding heart the thirteen year old Student swept her light greens all around, looking for Toriel. 

Kit and Chu tended to the eggs while also keeping a look out.

Thank you, murmured November in her head.

_No prob, November. Anyhtin' fer a frien' . .also, look ta yer left._

November did just that. And immediately found a concerned goat-like Monster quickly approaching, dress billowing along her strides. Violet eyes held no malice, just deep, true concern for the well-being of a stranger. "Are you quite alright, my child? You seem distressed."

Shaking her head, the young Student gave a thumbs up, wheezing, "Are you. . *wheeze-gasp*. . are you Mrs. Toriel?"

"I am she, but please just call me Toriel," corrected the elegant and majestic Monster. "Wait just a moment, my child. Would you happen to be November?"

Slow nod.

Toriel beamed. A face that the young girl thought could not get any brighter, now positively rivaled the sun. "Yes, I thought you must be. Frisk and Chara have mentioned you nonstop since the first day of the semester, such bright fires glow passionately when recounting their adventures with you. Sans is no different either, why his little Soul practically glows when he talks about you."

Warmth flushed November's face.

Her heart beat a little faster.

Sans talked about her?! About her? Of all people to talk about!

"W-what exactly does he say,"murmured November. Did she really just ask that?! --- Better yet, did she really want to know?

Knowing smile on her face Toriel gently bopped a finger on the girl's nose. "My child, if you truly wish to know, just ask him yourself."

Cheeks a wild flame November nodded and gave the eggs to their new chauffeur.

Her Soul throbbed mournfully to see them board the train and chug to safety, chug away from her and their Mother. But. . .it was for the best.

"Oh, will you knock it off with the puppy eyed mope, Human! You're gonna make me hurl!"

Smiling, November looked up to see the familiar imp slouched against the frame of a structure beam. "Thank Impmon."

"Tch, yeah whatever!"

Her hand was always open. . .if he ever decided to reach for it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**TO BE CONTINUED. . . .** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the teaser you guys, but we will eventually meet Misty. I promise!
> 
> Is there anyone looking for my tumblr account? Just go to tumblr and in the search bar put PatienceandPokemon
> 
> Hey, did anyone catch who the man with the Beheeyem was? Anyone seen Pokemon Black and White seasons?
> 
> New mysteries now, yay!  
> 1\. Why won't the two eggs hatch?  
> 2\. Who keeps sending all these people after November's friends?  
> 3\. Why?
> 
> Okay, and I'll explain a bit here, my reasoning of the two eggs. . .I just figured, since Pokemon and Digimon are technically representations of real life or folklore animals, then why can't they have more than one egg at a time? Like with Azelf, Mesprit, and Uxie - they came from ONE egg. Aaaand that's all I have to say bout the eggs, til next time!


	13. Vampressmon Strikes!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's are just harder to figure out without some help. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song:
> 
> 'Holding out for a hero' by Bonnie Tyler

He really was an idiot. Why on Earth did he help that stupid coppery-blonde Human? 

Cause she saved his miserable hide from that fun-house fire?

Debt repaid.

Companionship dead in the water.

It was over.

So then why. . .why follow her any longer? Certainly not to prank her. Would have thrown a fireball by now. There was nothing to stop his clawed hand from flinging a single ember at her. Nothing.

Well. . .that was not true entirely for there were the Meowth and Pichu who always hung around her, as well as the Skeleton and fearsome Renamon who never strayed too far. Seriously, what was with those two?

Both knew of his continued shadowing of the Student throughout Campus, that was. . .if the dead-center-on-target gazes were anything to go by. Easily either one could make a punching bag out of him. The absolute power radiating from them was proof. And yet, neither one had made an attempt to squash the troublesome, emerald eyed Virus Digimon.

Impmon roughly shook his head. What was the matter with him? Why was he so fixed on this Human and her friends. . correction, on the coppery-blonde teenager? Why had he bothered with saving her hide the other day?

Both the Meowth and Pichu were more than strong enough to take on that creep. What had compelled him to jump in to her rescue?

Sure, he enjoyed giving the man and his Beheeyem a good butt-whopping more than he originally speculated. It just bothered him that he did not know why, for the first time in his life, that it was more compulsion than compensation that drove him forward to danger.

"Get ahold of yourself Impmon. Sheesh, what's so special 'bout this Human gal that you can't stop following her," muttered the purple-furred viral Digimon to himself, lightly beating himself over the head with his gloved fists.

Seriously, what was with this weird instinct hounding him to follow her every move. . to the best of his abilities. Following a female into the restroom was not on his to do list. Despite what many thought of his species.

"Have you considered that the girl you are actively stalking at the moment, had made an impression on you?"

Not expecting a reply to his rhetorical question Impmon nearly jumped out of his skin.

There was quiet. Then there was stealthy, sneak-up-and-gut-you quiet.

He preferred the former to the latter, at least then he could hear the unknown approach.

Recovering from his near heart-stopping fright, Impmon glared at the unwanted company leaning against the tree, perched with perfect balance on the flimsy branch above him. Show off.

Emerald eyes narrowed and lips pulled back in a sneer as he hissed,"What do you want, Foxy?"

Unreadable icy blues regarded the smaller Digimon coolly. "Just to satiate my own curiosity as to why you stalk November. Especially when you insist that you hate Humans."

Impmon felt as if though the kitsunne Digimon had ripped him open and pried around his inner most secrets. Easily distinguishing fact from fiction. There was no real reason for him to be following the strange Human around as he was. No reason.

Especially not after. . . .after his own unpleasant experiences with one. . . the unimaginable cruelty at the hands of a self-indulgent creature that was supposed to look out for him. Why did the viral Digimon bother to tail this Human?

"Could it be that even you do not know," pondered Renamon as she assessed the imp's body language. A lot was being said, but it was a confusing jumble that perplexed her. Why did a Digimon that seemed so bothered by the mere presence of Humans. . .follow one? It was confusing.

"Look lady," snapped Impmon, tired of the kitsunne's expression of sympathy as blues looked him over thoroughly. "What I know and what I do not know are my business, no one else's. You have your thoughts on matters and I have mine, which we are both more than obligated to have. So, bud out and go back to your Skeleton like a good pet." Having this conversation was driving him up a wall. Why was she even prying to know his innermost thoughts? 

Who cared what he thought! His thoughts were his thoughts!

That's all there was to it.

"So, you do admit that you do not know," hummed Renamon, tilt of her narrow and angular head as words were analyzed.

That was it! He was tired of talking with the Data type Digimon and being interrogated for his reasoning when it was even unclear to himself.

"Just leave me alone, will ya?!" Not giving her time to answer the small Digimon flung himself to the forest floor and took off running. Where he had no idea. As long as it was away from that pestering nuisance of a fox.

What was her deal? Why would another Digimon, whose species was well-respected, want to know why he detested Humans? Could the interrogator not see that the interogatee had no clear understanding of why he contradicted his own belief by following a Human?

It was frustrating to the point where he wanted to rip his own fur out or punch something, but was too frustrated to even do that.

Impmon wanted answers. Desired them desperately.

However, no matter what he did, the answers always remained just out of his reach.

This was far enough now right? Lungs aflame from the mad dash to get away from the pursuing kitsunne, Impmon hunkered down at the base of an oak. Throbbing muscles needed a break from that spur of the moment mad sprint. Emerald eyes looked to the calm blue of the sky dotting through the canopy of the trees, seeking answers that no one could give.

Expecting an answer.

Receiving none.

It was funny really, how the world's seemingly all powerful believed in deities that once had all the answers to any question, now had nothing to offer one uncertain imp. Wouldn't be the first time that no one gave him an answer for what was apparently unexplainable.

_Youse want answers?_

Impmon blinked. Was that voice. . .in his head? But he was certain that. . .

Emerald eyes slowly shifted to his left, where it sounded like the voice came from. If he had been alone, that was not the case now.

Just a few inches away from him, sitting comfortably with its own back against the same oak and arms over the back of its head was a cat-like apparition. Entirely vibrant green with a relaxed grin and fiery sapphires regarding him evenly.

Okay. . this cat had not been there earlier, had he? Or was the imp losing his mind?

The phantom cat grinned at the confused silence as the imp-like Digimon stared at him.  _Wha's da mattuh? Nevuh seen a cat before?_

"You. . you weren't there a minute ago, were you?," muttered Impmon dumbly.

Arched eyebrow from his spectral companion.  _Dat one of da questions ya want answered?_

 Reminded of his earlier outburst the Rookie level Digimon looked at the phantom cat, actually looked at him. Though his grin never wavered there was a searching gaze in the sapphire depths that held his emeralds. Searching for any inclination, any hint of him being a threat.

Not a lot of Pokemon could unnerve the imp. 

The cat made it seem like child's play.

"You can answer my questions?"

Sapphires blinked.  _I can. Dat is if ya an'em answered._

He wanted the questions rattling around his skull silenced. Plus, the cat was here so he might as well make use of the resources at hand. "Let's get this done and over with then. I'm tired of being interrogated about things I don't know."

Fanged grin.  _Youse'd  be surprised 'bout wha' ya already know._

Disbelieving snort. If he already had the answer then why couldn't he spit it out in the know-it-all fox's face?

_Why do youse care 'bout dis girl?_

Emeralds narrowed dangerously. This was not a game. Far from it, yet it seemed like everyone was dead set on jabbing at his own uncertainty.

"What kinda game are you pullin' here?"

_Just humor me, 'kay?_

"Fine," snarled the frustrated viral Digimon. "I dunno why I care, I just do. What, is it wrong to suddenly care about someone?!"

The spectral cat blinked at the rage and sorrow filled outburst, faint grin on his face.  _I's didn't say anythin' 'gainst it, bud. Why do you suppose you care, hmmm?_

Why did he think he cared? That was just phrased wrong, didn't fit the situation There was no thinking about it in anyway. Impmon knew, just knew in the depths of his core that he cared.

Why? He hardly cast a secondary glance at any other Human. So then, why was this one any different?

Why? He didn't know why, yet simultaneously he knew. Had known the moment his emeralds locked with her light greens. Those tears. . .had not been because of pity. No, those were the tears of someone who understood the pains of loneliness. Of reaching out desperately and getting nothing in return except the toxins of reality. That girl, for better or worse had cemented herself in his life. He did not want anyone else hurting her as much as she clearly had been in the past. Just imaging it his fists balled up, shivering with the effort of not swinging out blindly.

_Bud._

"I know I care 'cause she's gone through so much and understands me better than any other Human than I've ever met," murmured Impmon more to himself than his ghostly company. She understood. That was his only reason for following her, the youth of a specie he despised. So simple that it should have been preposterous to contemplate as his reason.

But there it was.

_Kid! Run!_

Conscious mind snapped back to reality as something solid pushed Impmon away from the tree roughly. Furious with the treatment, the purple furred Virus turned on the tip of his feet, snarky rebuke on the tip of his tongue. Words crumbled away the moment he focused on what he was seeing.

Emeralds shrank to pinpricks and trembled as his brain processed what it was that he was seeing.

His spectral companion had shoved him away from the tree. As a result it was the vibrant green feline who received what would have been the delete button for the Digimon. No blood, not from the curved daggers of claws puncturing  its solid, transparent body. . .instead, the cat was fading, loosing any physicality from earlier.

All for Impmon. For a perfect stranger the phantom had taken the blow.

Fiery sapphires looked from the claws to Impmon. No fear. Just a grin.

How could he be so calm about this?! How?!  _Bud. . .I's advise ya ta start runnin'. Buy as much time as ya can_ , warned the fading cat Pokemon seconds before his entirety condensed into a firecracker of an orb and rocketed into the forest.

Impmon remained frozen in place as the owner of the clawed hand pulled free of the offensive oak, slowly stalking into the sunlight. Triumph radiated from her dreadful and gorgeous figure. Porcelain pale skin shimmered in the sunlight. Thick, heavy black hair swathed her angular, curved head from the very root to her waist. Dark revealing clothing clung to her body, mirroring every move she made closer and closer toward her stock still, terrified target.

Heart in throat, thudding painfully.

Instincts screaming the same advice that the spectral cat had given him.

He knew that running was the best course of action. Every approaching step of the creature that had come to carry out her primal desires another nail in his coffin.

"That was a tease. My Master said there would be a delicacy for me to feast upon and all I get is a phatismal tingle in the grasp of my claws,"hummed the approaching humanoid creature as she crept even closer, having yet to fully notice her terrified prey. "Honestly, couldn't the withered decrepit have just thrown me a little nibble? A little taste of their Soul? Hmph, could't even have a tiny morsel of his new pet. Pity. Looked so scrumptious what with all that Hate swallowing those two Souls within. Sweet, delectable screams that were practically Heaven sent."

The rambling was not helping Impmon feel any better, not even an ounce. However, the giddy madness did help to establish one absolute certainty -- the need to escape. On a dime the viral Digimon took off full speed into the forest, gasping and heaving in gulps of air and cringing at every loud, resonating crack-snap of the twigs under his feet. The one time he needed to be absolutely quiet. The one time!

It was like all the deities of the world had conspired against him the moment he found someone willing to give him a shove toward his answers, in the right direction.

Behind the fleeing Digimon there was brief silence, then a shrieking squeal of delight followed by the light, yet heavy foot falls of the epitome of his doom pursuing her prey. Heart practically flung itself at the cage fo his chest, pounding for freedom. Gasps of heaved panic were overshadowed by the delighted cackles of the pursuer.

Wild thoughts ran through his head. Half-brained, desperate thoughts of a doomed mind.

If he screamed would the Human girl find him? No, that would not work. Sure, she had found him in that inferno by some sort of miracle, but this. . . this thing behind him was a different beast entirely.

To start off she was a practical giant stomping after an ant, laughing hysterically with every step. Add in that from her constant rambling any idiot could declare that she was insane. There was no need to drag the coppery-blonde Student into this. One way or another the purple furred imp knew he had to escape from the lunatic.

He was still an independent creature. And like any independent creature, he could look after himself.

"There you are my prize!" Like a vice grip, slender and clawed fingers snared Impmon's throat as the owner slipped out from behind the dried, withered spruce he ad just begun to race pass. Smile that of a deranged psychopath his captor lifted his flailing body up to her face, victorious pale reds looking him over like a prized carcass.

Gloved claws trying and failing to pry his neck free, Impmon glared at the deranged Digimon. There was no way in Hell he was going to let her see fear on his face this close up to the monstrosity. He would rather be deleted than satisfy her craving.

"Let . .go," demanded Impmon. Those two words were all he could manage to spit out against the pressure at his throat, pressing down further by the second. His struggles became more pronounced. More desperate with his growing need for air.

"Ah, now why would I do that? Especially when I finally have my desired morsel. That which was promised to me, Vampressmon?," purred the giddy creature with a giggle.

Vampressmon? Far as he knew, there was no Digimon of that species in existence. 

Promised?

Morsel?

Not only was this nonexistent Digimon defying the laws of nature just by being there in the first place, she was even crazier than he thought with the way she talked. None of it gave Impmon a boost of confidence.

She lifted him a little more so that their eyes were level. "You must be getting tired. All that kicking and thrashing around like a wild animal trapped against its will. You are tired, are you not?," murmured Vampressmon, purposefully locking her pale reds with the captive's emeralds.

He was fighting more than one battle on both fronts. The moment pale reds met emeralds it felt like a switch had been flipped. Body felt heavier, as though someone had injected his veins with molasses and tied bricks to his feet. His own mind was heavy and sluggish.

But, if his species was known for anything other than their nature, it was how stubborn they were. 

Through and through on many occasions he had been more bullheadedly stubborn with his own deletion than willing to bend just because it was easier. That said. . this was a losing battle. Mind foggy and thick with nonsense, Impmon could tell he was losing the battle to stay conscious. It terrified him to no end.

This was not how the viral Digimon wanted to go. At the whims of another. Certainly not at the hands of a maniac.

That was life.

Never ending as one envisioned for themselves. So unfair.

Impmon was used to it though for the very start of his life had been more uncertain and stacked against his favor just for being born a despised species. One automatically seen as sinful. Automatically selected for deletion.

The world faded away in a dizzying spiral. Battle of his conscious mind crumbling away like the shards of long forgotten pottery that had decayed over time.

Impmon could feel himself tumbling away into the abyss as the victorious Digimon's voice echoed painfully in his dull senses. Why did everyone have to gloat when he was down?

A face burned into his mind's eye. Of one who had not sneered or merely accepted his plight. Had actually looked at him as though. . . .she knew that he cried himself to sleep most nights.

Could she save him, like with the fire? Could hope right?

Emerald eyes peered past Vampressmon, toward the impossibly blue sky that had his tired mind locking onto a kitsunne who he had earlier in the day snarled at. Please. . . somebody. . . . .anybody, called Impmon with the last of his conscious mind, swallowed by the unforgiving darkness.

 

 

 

 

"Why do I even bother," muttered Renamon. Silky, golden fur sparkled in the sunlight as she paced back and forth in place, fuming. All she had done was extend a length of vine in the one way she knew how.

Incredibly intelligent, yes.

Beautiful, so she heard.

In depth with herself. . .if one meant meditation then yes, but if they meant emotionally . . . even the Data type knew she was lacking greatly. This was such a time that made it evidently clear.

And it greatly irked her beyond belief. "All I was simply trying to get him to see was why he followed November around. There is clearly something overlapping those instincts of his to cause mischief at the young lady's expense. He knows what it is! He just does,' puzzled out Renamon, paw to her chin in thought.

Observing this with a faint, knowing smile Pikachu sat on a moss smothered boulder, chubby legs lazily kicking the air. Why the tall Digimon called her out into the forest and witness the confused, shouting match between her and the imp was unknown to the mouse. A wee bit amusing. But mostly unknown.

Listening to the kitsune's rants clued her in to what was really going on. Subtle hints.

_"Why do you care,"_ pondered Pikachu aloud, feigning confusion as tawny eyes monitored her younger companion.

Immediately the kitsune froze. Why did she care? So what if the annoying pest of viral data was having a psychological crisis? That was far from her concerns. Right?

Not like every other thought bounced around that pest.

Focused on the fire in those emeralds, The snarky spunk.

Nope, none of her thoughts even entertained such fantasies! 

Warm. . . . why was her face so warm? She wasn't blushing! No way! The heat from her cheeks was from overexposure to the sun.

Her thundering heart? That was from frustration.

**_Please. . .somebody. . . . .anybody. . . . ._ **

White tipped ears twitched.

Head snapped toward the thick accented, snarky voice. 

Ice blues peering into the forestry for answers.

That was not . . ? Was it?

One way to find out, to satiate her curiosity. 

Not questioning why she was running into the forest after believing she heard the troublesome imp's voice, Renamon flung herself into the unknown head first. Guided only by premonition. Really that was all she needed. Forest a blur, the kitsunne fluidly danced around incoming obstacles whether it be trees or fallen logs.

Nothing stood in her way.

Nothing could shake her off course.

Or so she thought. Finding Impmon had been the goal. The situation was more dire than she originally perceived. At the very least the thought that had come to mind was that he was surrounded by angry victims of a prank or the very most Ash's Charizard -- the lizard was still pissed about the 'Sprinkler Incident'.

This was very far from what she had thought.

Hanging limply from the grasp of his attacker the troublesome viral Digimon looked almost dead. Color and life were drained from him.

Her heart trembled. That in itself was confusing, but add in the uncomfortable throbbing and pulses from her Soul . . . it was all just too confusing. Whatever was causing this discomfort, Renamon was certain of one thing -- the creature sinking its teeth into the unconscious Digimon's neck would get what was coming to it.

Pikachu was a step ahead of the kitsunne. Charging in a burst of speed that encircled her body, the electric mouse taunted,  _"Hey ugly!"_

The sad replica of a Digimon lifted up its head just as Pikachu spun counterclockwise at the last second and swung an iron hard tail to its jaw. From the blow alone the abomination fell back, clawed grip releasing Impmon unceremoniously through the air.

Renamon acted. A golden streak flashed through the forest and then she was kneeling on the ground, arms hugging the limp and cold viral Digimon to her chest. He was breathing. Barely detectable, but breathing nonetheless. Relief washed away any fear like a tidal wave.

Soul hummed. They made it just in time.

_"Renamon."_ Ice blues looked up at the tense, stiff bodied yellow furred mouse in front of her, determinedly glaring at the giggling monstrosity with wild, aggressive sparks flying from her round red cheeks.  _"Get him out of here."_

The kitsunne hesitated.

 She wanted to get the imp help yes, but what if something happened?

Pika and Ashton already lost their Father. Losing their Mother?

_"I'll be right behind you. I promise."_  

The mouse never broke a promise. Never.

Reluctantly, Renamon sprinted into the forest depths back toward Campus. Toward help. "You better come back," called the fox over her shoulder, not wanting to think of what ifs.

Pikachu smiled, watching the young Digimon disappear from sight. She would come back. She had made a promise and her babies were waiting for her. Going to them was the only option.

But first. Burning with unrivaled fury, tawnies looked to the abomination of a Digimon. Of a creature.

Still laughing giddily the creature stood. Smile even more twisted and deranged as pale reds found the one that had pushed her away from her morsel. "You let him get away! How dare you,' screeched the ravenous thing, long clawed hand blindly swiping out. Reaching for her head.

Really? If this was the best attack the thing had then it was severely lacking.

Erupting into a mad sprint of Agility, Pikachu gracefully danced under the clawed swipe and whipped around to the thing's exposed back. Turning to keep up with the yellow menace was a bad move. Another spinning Iron Tail slapped the deranged and now furious Digimon's head to the side. Insult to injury by another slap from the extra momentum.

This was too easy. Sure, it could have been because she was a Pikachu with more than an unusual capacity for electrical storage. That was not it though.

Among the horrid, acidic scents wafting off the thing was a scent that drove her maternal instincts into overdrive.

Intermingled and almost overpowered by the metallic scent of blood was just a hint, a subtle whiff of the scent of those who had struck down Pika.

Not usually prone toward violence Pikachu was more than willing to make an exception.

Cutting off the agonizing volts of Thunderbolt she had been packing into the screaming filth, Pikachu rolled in her descent. Instead, she redirected the powerful volt to cascade around her, crackling and popping. Passionate battle cry exploded from her lungs as she charged with a burst of Quick Attack.

Any one who had anything to do with hurting her baby was going to feel her fury.

Head slamming into the creature's diaphragm did not satisfy the mouse's wrath. Nor did the sensation of the combination of Volt Tackle and Quick Attack coursing and ripping into the muscles of her adversary.

Pale reds locked with outraged tawnies as she pulled away.

Then shifted.

Deranged smile broadened.

What was it looking at? Arceus help her if Renamon had returned. Or Ash.

A twinkle from the sun's reflected rays. In her peripheral Pikachu saw what had brought such glee to the mad thing's visage.

Her last treasure --- the charred and damaged charm that she had so painstakingly polished to glory and threaded with clear, fibrous Butterfree silk.

"That's another morsel Master wanted," purred the abomination. "I'll be taking that now."

Like hell! Mustering up more energy, Pikachu raced around the lunatic in a circle, ground burned to a thick charcoal black from the constant pounding of her feet. Repeatedly and with more oomph than previous blows she slammed her head, lashed out a metallic tail, or threw her fist forward into a creature that either refused to block her blows or was-----

_PIKACHU!_

"Gotcha vermin," howled Vampressmon as clawed fingers ensnared like a vice around the charm and sharply yanked up the yellow annoyance. Her master demanded a delectable morsel. One from two prime choices: either the nuisance of a viral Digimon or the missing part of its pet -- one of the Souls was apparently fractured and until repaired, perfection would be impossible.

Never was it once mentioned that the retrievals had to be clean or without death.

Pale reds glowed, eagerly watching the mouse struggle.

Pikachu knew the thing was trying to suffocate her. The way it was holding the home made necklace like a noose was a big hint. She would not go down without a struggle. Chubby legs kicked. Pudgy paws dug into the cold flesh of the creature holding her at its mercy. Sparks of desperate electricity danced along her cheeks. Little to no oxygen played with her mind, her senses.

The determined mouse refused to give up.

There was a promise to keep.

Pika and Ashton were waiting.

Tawny eyes of hell fire glared at blood thirsty pale reds.  _"I will not die. . .you fucking. ._ .bitch," hissed the mouse.

_Dat's my girl._

Pointy ears twitched. Had that been?

There was no way. . .unless she was a lot further off than she thought.

A blaze of vibrant green zipped through Vampressmon's claws, slicing clean through the Butterfree silk and freeing the gasping mouse.

Baffled that her prize had released its hold on the electric mouse Vampressmon nonetheless trudged away from her prey. The Master's desire had been attained. That was all she was here for. A missing piece. Now found. Maybe the Master would reward her with a taste of perfection.

Coughing and gasping, paw rubbing her throat, Pikachu watched the thing uncertainly as pale reds admired the ought after item. Eyes squeezed shut in despair and rivers of salty tears fell as the thing lumbered away. Her pudgy body refused to move, refused to respond to her demands to pursue the creature, pursue her stolen treasure.

All the mouse could do was silently wail out her Soul's grief. 

She'd lost Meowth, again!

Why? Why was life so cruel?

Soft, almost nonexistent touch to her chubby cheek. Something was cupping her face, rubbing the tears away with a thumb.

But. . .she was alone to her own misery. . .right?

Nose twitched at the wondrously familiar scent tickling it.

Tawny eyes flew open. Watery smile.

Her soul hummed with pure delight at the vibrant green familiarity of the cat in front of her, fiery sapphires burning bright with a determined fire. Defiantly determined even as he became more transparent.

_"Meowth?"_  

A nod and broad cheshire grin.

There was so much she wanted to say, her brain raced for the words.

Seeming to know all the electric type wanted to babble and more than aware of his time limit, the transparent and fading feline placed a paw to her mouth.

Confused Pikachu looked at the Scratch Cat, studied him. 

Tilt of the head.  _I ain't givin' up. Not by a long shot_ , assured Meowth confidently as he began to trickle away into invisibility.  _So don't youse dare give up Pikachu. 'Kay?_

_"I won't quit,"_ promised Pikachu, resting a paw against the one on her cheek.  _"As long as you fight Meowth. I won't give up."_

Wide cheshire grin. That was all he could ask for.

 

 

Renamon was uncertain and confused about her sudden behavior. It greatly puzzled her on how even though Brock insisted he would be fine given a couple of days of rest to let his Soul replenish itself and his body regain strength, there was just a hint of doubt. Not in the man himself.

No, he knew what he was talking about.

Her doubt was centered around leaving the imp alone.

Which was why at the moment the kitsunne hugged the slumbering viral Digimon to her body, arms wrapped around his form protectively. Cold, he was slightly warmer compared to an hour ago, but he was still cold.

What had that Digimon done to him? Odviosuly it had been more than sucking blood and sapping Soul Energy.

A slight growl rumbled in her throat. Growing in depth by the second until the smaller Digimon in her arms tried to pull away.

The growls immediately halted.

Last thing Renamon wanted to do was make the other Digimon afraid of her. Remedying the unnecessary fear the kitsunne pulled the limp Virus closer to her, head resting just over her heart and with her free paw rubbed circles along his back. The effect of her soothing touch was instantaneous as Impmon ceased shivering and whimpering. He seemed to melt into her touch, soaking up the warmth and comfort.

Slight blush on her cheeks and smiling to herself, Renamon admitted to herself that it was . . . .nice having the imp this close. At least in her arms she could keep an eye on him.

No one could hurt him.

"Ya know, if ya like him so much just tell'im," advised the snarky voice of one other Virus Digimon --- one that had come to be seen as a sister rather than a nuisance.

Icy blues did not have to peer through the darkness to know the jet back furred Virus was watching her with calm yellows.

"He won't feel the same," stated Renamon bluntly.

It hurt to say it, but such was the truth. Those emerald full of life and fiery determination would only ever see her as the well-respected kitsunne and not the Digimon lost inside, holding onto the hands of those who wished to see the real he. And it tore at her Soul with icy agonizing claws.

"That's not what I see," chuckled Virus. "Look at him and tell me I'm wrong."

Humoring the Dark Digimon she did just that. Any negative thoughts and doubts melted from her mind the moment her icy blues looked down at the smaller Digimon. Was it just her imagination or was Impmon. . .pressing his head against her chest, where her heart thundered away? No, that was exactly what he was doing. Red gloved claws clung to clumps of her golden fur, almost as if though he were afraid of being alone. Abandoned.

His whole posture was relaxed, comfortable. Small, content smile on his face had her Soul spinning in wild circles.

Silence greeted Virus' challenge. Victory.

"Welp, seems my work here is done," hummed the Dark Digimon with a jolly whistle as she turned away, strolling through the depths of the night. She paused before giving the taller kitsunne a fixed glare, threatening many things in that one glance. "If he is ever hurt under your watch, I will kill you."

Renamon looked the smaller Dark Digimon dead center in the eye. "Get in line."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**TO BE CONTINUED. . . .** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I ship Renamon and Impmon. . .get over it. They are so frickin' cute together you guys have no idea!
> 
> As for who this ''Master" is . . . . who knows? And Meowth seems to be trying to figure something out, but what could it be?. . . .


	14. Rise from the Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is no way to erase a Soul that has refused to shatter. . .and has made it a point to protect a Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so I have been getting alot of emails asking what the heck Vampressmon is and well. . .as far as I know there is no data on her, so I think she's technically legally an idea of mine? . .I think, not sure of the legalities, but For sure Digimon and Pokemon and Undertale do not belong to me, . . this story does though!
> 
> Songs:  
> "In The End" by Black Veil Bridges  
> "Breaking Free" by Skillet  
> "Set it Off" by Skillet  
> "This is gonna hurt" by SIXX A.M  
> "Back from the Dead" by Skillet  
> "Keep me Breathing" by Ashes Remain  
> "Right here" by Ashes Remain  
> "The Reckoning" by Within Temptation  
> "Rise from the Ashes" by Stria

"Come on, punk! Show that punching bag you mean business," rooted Undyne enthusiastically, pumping her fist in the air for emphasis.

November nodded. Feeling the rush of adrenaline course through her veins the thirteen year old Student charged froward. Light greens focused on the unfortunate victim of outlet -- a burlap sack of sand hanging from its metal balance structure.

Mirroring how she had seen the others demonstrate the use of a punching bag she pounced.

Thrust of her closed, limp fist round housed from the right. The bag moved with the momentum and eyes locked like a predator on the hunt. She very well may have been. Spinning on her right heel, November lifted her left leg and swung with the power from her momentum building spin, a blow that rocked the bag and its support violently.

Oh no, there was no tapping out.

Not when November was just getting started. Getting into the groove.

This was something she could do without losing control of her Soul, something to get stronger. Training that would not endanger anyone.

Heart thudding to the rhythm of its own heart November proceeded to beat the living tar and her frustration out on the punching bag.

No more not being strong enough. 

Not only was it annoying, but it was starting to get on her nerves how someone was hunting down her friends and family. Her friends, her family!

Fist pummeled the left. Why?

Who was hunting them and why? Had they done something?

November grit her teeth. Soul pulsing her silent fury the young Student delivered two palm thrusts as the bag swung forward then followed it up by giving a short, running charge before kneeing  the solid frame. Hard.

Again and again, fists and legs pounded away at the rough burlap as thoughts scattered and jumbled around in collected confusion.

Slight cyan blush warming his cheeks, Sans watched November in awe. Duels were not the only place where she could be unpredictable. This was a fury unlike any he had seen from the slight framed girl.

Not one of blind hate or panic.

Not a fury of unaltered outrage.

The storm of fury being spent on the burlap bag was in short . . .pure rage, a wild jumble of chaotic feelings that made absolutely perfect sense.

Sans knew that kind of fury. Eye lights moved from the perfect, heaven sent angel to his fingerless gloves. Boy, did he know it. Could still hear the agonized screams and pleas of doomed Monsters at the mercy of a knife wielder consumed in Hate. Could feel the blood soaking his bones, often times still seeing its deep crimson essence trickling  through his fingers, staining bone and clothing. The source of his nightmares.

His Soul trembled. There was no way that he was going to lose November. One HP being all that he had, the Skeleton was more than prepared to trade his own Soul for her. She had gone through enough with the Hopes.

Besides, after all the Resets he had gone through. . .what was a little more suffering on his part?

"I've never seen her like this." 

Back to reality the Skeleton turned his head to the speaker. August, November's twin, was sitting next to him. His light greens following his sister's footwork and strikes.

Hum of interest from the hooded Skeleton.

"This confidence, this drive. I always knew it was there," explained the thirteen year old boy, smile on his face and warmth in his eyes. "Guess she just needed something to protect other than herself."

"males ya say that," wondered Sans. Far as he could tell the Kindness and Determination in November's Soul had always been the brightest, the most dominant of her traits.

 August shook his head. "Not for me to tell. Still, like I said. . .this is the most alive I have ever seen her."

Sans focused back on November. Her Soul was burning radiance, even amongst the brilliant atmosphere of the Rocket duo and their Pokemon, the Ketchums, Bonnie and Max, Undyne and Alphys, his brother. . .everyone. If this was the most confident she had ever been in life whoever tried to quash the brilliance of her aurora would have a BAD TIME.

Something moved toward November in a blur. It wasn't Kit or Chu, the thing's body was too dark and inconsistent in its blobby appearance. Charging toward the unguarded back of the young Student as she swooped down a fluid side rib-kick to the punching bag. 

Sans acted.

One second he was sitting beside August and the next he was in the path of the blob, left eye a cyan inferno.

Momentary pause, then the black goop resumed its charge. Wrong move.

Dark chuckle and snap of his boney fingers. Responding immediately to his command a fair sized dragon skull appeared, eyes glowing a deep cyan. Mouth parted open and a blast of Soul Energy tore the goop apart within seconds. Charring it out of the fabric of reality.

Strained sigh. 

That had been exciting. Hopefully, that was all that would threaten November.

"SANS!"

Eyelight snapped to attention just as from the shadows a hulking feminine figure -- just as Renamon and Pikachu had described her -- charged forward, laughing giddily with slender claws reaching for the Skeleton. The summoned Blaster turned to face the threat, charging an intense orb of Soul Energy. It would not tun and fire in time.

Sans could only stare. Mind falling back tot he Genocides and the glinting of a dust stained knife as the claws flashed in the sunlight.

There was no time to react. 

At least . . not for him.

A loud, thunderous roar reverberated through the air behind him. Where November was. . .

Something massive sailed over the Skeleton's head and lightly landed just in front of him. Enormous and lithe bodied, coppery scales shinning with every bound toward the psychotic Digimon. Muscles rippling along her frame as expansive bat wings arched forward in the manner of a shield. Large serpentine light greens bore down on her enemy.

Horned head ducking under the initial swipe meant to rip through her throat, swiveled around and clamped down on the offending arm. Bulk of her delicate, strong and lithe body twisted with the charge of momentum, forcing  the screeching abomination to fall back. Talons ripped at the porcelain flesh of shoulder and thigh, thick black blood with the consistency of inky oil dripped to the grass.

Screeches flipped to squealing laughter as Vampressmon kicked and thrashed under the much larger. 

Pale reds stared at dark, murderous light greens.

Baring her fangs she lunged her head at the vulnerable, exposed skin of the coppery dragon's neck. Like a lightning fast whip a thin, serpentine tail cracked the Digimon across her face, leaving a long red welt-like rash, and curled tight around the offending face. Spitting out the putrid tasting, jelly-like arm of fragmented bone the horned head bore down on the face of a now petrified maniac.

Lips pulled back in a vicious sneer.

It was far too late to be afraid.

Nowhere to hide from the dead-set fury of a Tolerant Soul.

Talons gripped the blasphemy's shoulders and tail tightened its constrictive grip.  _ **"This is for Impmon,"**_ hissed Dragon-November.

No time for questions.

It became quite clear what she meant and intended the moment muscles flexed and twitched along her frame. A mighty heave backwards and then a violent lunge forwards as Dragon-November slammed all her weight and rage on the pinned monstrosity. Again and again and again. Shaking the ground bellow her and her friends as they fought for their lives to stave off the waves of oily, ink-like creature's swarming all around.

Each slam echoed with insane cackles and deafening roars.

This thing. . . this abomination from the depths of Hell was the one who had drained Impmon to the point of near lifelessness! Had stolen Pikachu's treasure!

Why did her friends, her family have to suffer at the claws of such a depraved creature?!

November would remedy that immediately. Soul blazed with vehement red, cool and dark purple, and brightest of all her traits, a brilliant vibrant green. Her eyes glowed with the raw outrage thudding through her Heart, her Soul.

Thundering body slams became more aggressive, more violent than the last.

Cackles morphed into screams. Mad declarations of how perfect the morphed Student's rage was, how she -- Vampressmon -- wanted a taste of such perfection.

More than happy to oblige, November delivered upon the desire, pounding away with no remorse. Ignoring the fragility of shattered bone. Senseless to the cool, sticky thickness of the thing's blood. Blind to the signature pixelation of a Digimon about to shatter. Powered only by the need and drive to get her point across.

No one hurt her friends, her family without serious repercussions.

Earth shuddering slam.

Final, thunderous roar.

Snap and crack of bone as a spine folded in upon itself and skull caved in a squelchy display under the twisting pressure of her tail before an electronic hiss streamed from the dead Digimon's corpse and fragmented to the digital plane. Content that one threat had been thoroughly extinguished November assessed the courtyard.

Serpentine light greens missed nothing.

Students scrambling indoors to get away from the danger.

Frisk and Chara putting tag teaming to shame with fluid, brutal slashes of vehement red broadswords and counters of shields while Silver and Moonlight outmaneuvered and throttled the inky figures that swarmed them.

Jay and Bandit supplexing and jabbing away with pinpoint accuracy to vital parts as Cute cheered them on.

Undyne piercing any and everything that she deemed a threat and slunk near Alphys.

Max and Bonnie with Ralts and Dedenne guarding the fleeing Students.

Jesse and James blasting the blobs into oblivion with miniature rocket launchers -- from where they got them November had no idea, she was just glad they did -- and grenades while the former Rocket Pokemon displayed a truly vicious nature with absolutely no mercy.

Sans and Papyrus, back to back, wielding bones of varying sizes to pierce the figures while the Dragon Skulls fired down thin, focused beams of energy either cyan or fiery orange.

August had summoned his Soul Weapon Kukri and was at the moment zipping through the figures in a blur, slicing those who opposed him clean in half.

Virus and Witch choose a more direct method -- burning those who came at them to a crisp.

Kit and Chu, who had long since dealt with any inconsistent blobs that might have dared to strike their Bond Human while her back was turned -- surged through the ocean of inky black with Amber, Pika, and Ashton close behind, tearing and electrifying the blobs that leaped at them into hardened, calcified clumps.

Brock and Ash fired away with guns armed to the teeth in bullets of energy borrowed from their Souls -- courtesy of Clemont and Alphys -- effectively executing the surging ink smears that passed Bonnie and Max.

Pikachu, valiant battle ready Mother that she was, led the charge of Ash and Brock's Pokemon into the continuous wave.

Where the hell were all these inky creatures coming from? Where?

"My, my, I would never have expected this from a Soul of Tolerance," hummed a voice that sent a chill through November, creeping along her spine in an unnatural, twisting crawl. "Apparently not only are you capable of transforming into a Panther of considerable size, but a Dragon too. It makes me tremble with the thrill of researching you."

_**"COLRESS!!!,"**_ yelled Ash and Pikachu, hating the sound and sight of the scientist.

November could not agree more. The moment her serpentine greens found the man, standing a good thirty yards away among the withering mass of figures and observing them with maddened glee. She hated him to her core. No one other than the Hopes had that honor.

There was a look in his eyes. A certain smell that burned sensitive nostrils.

Madman preaching and unnatural grin on his face Colress crowed, "Now come forth my beautiful epitome of glorious Hate! Come and partake another Soul!"

Rumbles echoed in November's throat as she swept her head all around uncertainly, instincts screaming about a threat and alarm settling as she was unable to locate it with a certainty. 

Another Soul?

Partake?

Neither phrase set her mind at ease.

Light greens swept all around the swarm of oily, ink bodies.

Where was the danger? Where?!

A pool of ink bubbled and gurgled and boiled as it surged toward Kit and Chu. Malformed, almost bulging and twisted in frame a massive thing with a crescent shaped head, bubbling and melting black and white body, and pointed tail leaped at the unaware Pichu and Meowth.

Heart and Soul in her throat, Dragon-November lumbered as fast as she could through the thick river of inky limbs and bodies that barred her way. Massive wings beating uselessly.

Seeing the danger too, Pika and Ashton rocketed forward in twin sprints of Quick Attack.

"Kit! Chu!," roared November, unable to do anything about the approaching doom. Could only watch the horror and fear cross their faces. Praying that someone, anyone would save them.

Her desperate plea was answered.

_Pardon the intrusion, but I shan't stand by and let you do a you please_ , declared a punctual, proper sounding voice.

_And, it would be unbecoming of us to let you go on a rampage on a whim_ , added another voice, this one more masculine.

In the same seconds a blazing blast of metallic energy and a powerful vortex of flames soared over November's head to splash and curdle the thing's inconsistent body, throwing it off course and sloshing on top of another wave of would-be opponents.

Threat to her precious Bonds neutralized momentarily as they were joined by Pika and Ashton, November turned her head to better see the new arrivals. A quadruped Pokemon with the look of an ancient golem of bulk with what she guessed were arms arching over his head. Serious looking eyes briefly met hers, before parting with a curt nod. Next to him stood what appeared to be a mechanical doll with the royal attire of the twelfth century and fine, intricate patterns decorating her entirety.

"Volcanion! Magearna!," called out Ash as he came running over to the two Pokemon, big grin on his face. "Boy am I gad to see you two, but. . " The man's grin faded to a thoughtful frown. "How did you find us? We're literally hundreds of thousands of miles away from Kalos."

_Let's just say, hypothetically we owed a favor and are returning it_ , replied Volcanion.

Magearna nodded, and though she had no facial muscles there was no doubted she was smiling as she input,  _He listened and cried for me._

"Favor?"

Any further questions were forgotten as Colress screamed, "I will not be denied the chance of studying and the rightful discovery of a perfect culmination of Hate! Now, attain all the Souls now my wonderful master piece!"

Dragon-November let out a bellow of surprise as the massive thing from before sunk its bubbling clawed white gloves into her wing and shoulder, flipping her onto her back and effectively pinning her wings behind her. A leg pressed down on her belly, compacting heavily on her intestines. A knee ground her sternum.

One curdling hand gripped her shoulder  and the other clasped her snout, warding off being torn into by curved teeth.

Victory glowed in its one, lone eye. Even as her free talons ripped at goopy flesh and tail cracked sloppily against the thing's back. It still had that creepy, twisted grin. Nothing seemed to faze it.

Grin broadening into a twisted, unnatural sneer and opening its mouth revealed jagged teeth. Closer and closer toward her face.

More and more November struggled.

Her Soul was hers! There was no way she would give it up without a fight!

_"NOVEMBER!!!!"_ A blurred yellow streak of electrified fury charged effortlessly through the wave of oily ink keeping the others back, away from the thirteen year old. Pikachu was tired of it. Tired of being unable to protect those under her guardianship. Mostly though, the mouse was sick of everyone trying to rip their Family apart. Holy or unholy, there were severe penalties for the sin.

_"Get off her,"_ yelled Pikachu as she released a powerful surge of electrical energy while volts of spare electricity enveloped her body.

Thunderbolt hit its mark. Agonizing ions of volts ripped and crackled through its body, brilliant white-yellow contrasting with dark, pitch black. Horrid stenches assaulted November's sense of smell -- the scent of burning flesh, charred and decaying ink and other indistinguishable smells, acidic atrocities.

Focus shifted from the pinned Student under it to the little yellow ball of fur coming full speed in a Volt Tackle. Long, thin teeth glistened as its crooked sneer widened.

Waiting for a taste of morphed flesh could be endured.

A cute little morsel was offering itself up after all.

Giggling to itself the twisted, deformed creature of bubbling ink launched itself at the valiantly misguided mouse, taking care to envelop its already captured prey in a swath of thick ink.

Gloved, bubbling and distorted claw lashed forward.

Screaming a battle cry the small electric type met the appendage head-on, halting the blow much to the surprise of the massive beast.

No matter.

There were other ways to skin a cat.

Pikachu did not know where the blow came from. Just knew it happened.

A geyser of black ink polevaulted from the thing's shadow and crashed into her abdomen like a sledgehammer. Winded and feeling the bruises along her lower ribs, the mouse was almost numb to the blow across her face. Numb to her body spinning and somersaulting through the air before coming down heavily. 

Her entire body was tingling with pins and needles.

Pointy ears twitched at the shouts of her friends and family, pleading for her to get up and pull victory from the jaws of defeat.

That was not going to happen. Not with how unresponsive her muscles were.

Tawny eyes watched the massive beast sloppily creep toward her. Smile on its face spelling doom.

Pikachu stared her death down defiantly.

Shouts and calls.

Randomly launched attacks completely missing the mark.

Doom now galloping forward, eye wild.

Roars of a terrified morphed Student. 

_"Momma!,"_ screamed Pika and Ashton in agony, not ready to lose their Mother too.

Come and get it, taunted the defiant mother mouse silently. Her Soul flared a wild vehement red, glorious dark blue, and and fiery orange for all to see.

The creature leaped with a snarling howl.

**BAM!**

Comically the ink beast's face slammed against the wall of vibrant green, potent light blue, and calming purple. The colors flaring violently.

Lone, beady eye blinked in bafflement. Then fury etched itself on the thing's face as large, clawed gloves and crescent shaped head repeatedly pounded down. No success.

Pikachu had no fear. Not when she knew the source of the Protect -- had associated the colors intermingling and dancing around her with one Soul. Been there for her through thick and thin, even when there was no real rhyme or reason to be.

A final, shuddering slam of fists and no lee way given the twisted and mangled creature pulled away, warily eyeing the accumulation of Soul.

Done with being pounded on, the Soul gathered himself together, standing tall in front of Pikachu.

Stunned silence.

They all knew who this was. Known him for years, some more than others.

Solid and present, but still missing something -- a hole in the center of his chest.

Curled tail lashed like a whip as vibrant green vaporious body shifted. 

Familiar fiery sapphires locked onto Colress and the inky abomination that had just tried to maul his Family.

Livid was not the word. Not for what the Scratch Cat was feeling boil in his blood, ripple through his Soul.  ** _'Colress,'_** growled the phantom feline as he unsheathed long, glowing white claws and stepped forward. Colress, feeling true icy fear seep into his body at what those sharp eyes promised, took a hesitant step back.

Feral grin stretched across Meowth's face.  ** _'I's only gave t'ree others permission ta do wit my Soul as dey wished. An' I sure as Hell don't remember one'o dem bein' youse, yet 'ere ya are,'_** said the very possessed looking Pokemon.  ** _'I'll deal wit ya sorry hide my way shortly, but at da moment. . ,'_** Sapphires looked at the creature, expression sad and determined.  ** _'I got a promise ta keep.'_**

Roaring, the inky beast charged, barreling forward with the clear intent to rip the feline apart.

Nothing he had not felt before. He could and would take it.

Meowth dashed forward without hesitation, nimbly dodging the swipes and slaps of globby ink sent his way while countering back with Shadow Balls and Water Pulses. Sometimes a parry of Iron Tail and Protect was needed. A blur of color, he avoided the inky beast, but simultaneously annoyed the hell out of it by running along its surprisingly solid arms and back. 

Pest of flea to the massive creature.

Come on little buddy, come on, willed the phantom as he cut clean through a glob of ink splatter and rolled away from a clawed swipe.

More than he liked to, the almost-whole Pokemon recalled how after being obliterated, shattered by the blaster thing courtesy of Gaster, a tiny portion of his conscious Soul had woken up -- if that was even right -- in inky darkness. Alone. Confusion and unease at first. Then superb hearing detected the faint whimpers of another. Anguish and fear in those cried had propelled him into the darkness, into the unknown.

Following his ears, Meowth sloshed through the darkness. Eventually finding the source of the cries.

A tiny little devil darling with white gloves, a white bow tie, and a body made completely of ink. The little guy was half turned toward the approaching cat, far enough to where he could see watery pools of gray leaking from his eyes. The poor kid had been so petrified of the sudden arrival, bunching into himself and scrambling away any time the cat came forward. Babbling about how he would be quieter and less of a nuisance. Absolute nonsense.

Time and patience were all it took to soothe the confusion.

Meowth had done the best he could to explain to the sniffling demon how he came to be in the same prison. Trapped audience though he was, the little guy listened attentively. 

Friendship was the last thing the Scratch Cat had expected to find in the prison of dark despair that clung and suffocated any hope and light. He got just that from the little guy, Bendy, who more than happily safe guarded his new friend with unrivaled grit when the phantom would 'sleep' -- or more accurately find himself temporarily free in another fragment of his Soul.

Each time he came back, Bendy would bombard him eagerly of the outside world -- being a Toon and all, he had never seen the real world in its kaleidoscope of color.

There were many conversations, surprisingly most were either light-hearted or philosophical.

One in particular stuck with the Scratch Cat. He remembered it well.

**"Why do you keep comin' back?"**

**'Wha' do youse mean? I'm jus' as trapped as ya are.'**

**Small frown and pointed look. "No, your not."**

**''Kay den, how's am I not trapped in da same sense as ya, Bends?'**

**"Well fer one, when you sleep. . .yer Soul can roam outside, free'o this darkness and deprivation."**

**Slow thoughtful nod.**

**"And I'm trapped here, inside this. . .what I once thought was a friend 'til someone opened my eyes to the truth. Someone who had no reason to come back for me. . .didn't have to but he did."**

**'Did he happen ta say why he came back?' He was curious, but there was also a point he wanted to get across to the little demon.**

**Watery sniffle. "He said he came b-back cause . . .I-I still had a good s-soul in me. How silly is that? Me, a demon, possessing a Soul!"**

**Choking sobs and chuckles erupted from the small being's frame, ink dripping over his eye.**

**'Well it's true.'**

**Crescent shaped head whipped around to the spectral cat, eyes bulging as if though he had just been told that the moon no longer existed. Then he looked angry. "How can you even kid 'bout that?"**

**'Who says I'm jokin'?'**

**Shake of the head, dumbfounded by his companion. "I'm a friggin' demon! Sorry to burst your bubble but we ain't got a Soul. Hence, the phrase 'soulless demon'! Why am I even arguing about this with you?!"**

**'Ya have a Soul.'**

**"Oh really?"**

**Confident smile and sharp nod. 'Yes-a-roo, Bendaroo.'**

**"Prove it!"**

**'Look at ya chest.'**

**"My chest? Why the hec--" He stopped the moment eyes looked down, just under his bow tie. There a Soul hummed and crackled with all the raw emotion bubbling inside the little demon. Heart shaped and adorably small it glowed an electrifying yellow with freckles of dark blue, dark and potent purple, light green (not too vibrant, not too faded), and burning red-orange.**

**Not a blemish of black, even in the depths of Hell there was still enough hope in the little toon demon.**

**"Is that? M-my . . . Does that mean. . .? I'm really . . .real," breathed the mystified toon quietly. Gloves carefully cradled his Soul -- afraid to damage it.**

**'As real as me, bucko. Which is why I'm gettin' ya outta dis hell-hole of a dump.'**

**Stunned smile evolved into a wide, toothy beam. Gray tears of elation slid down his cheeks. "Really? Ya'd really take me outta here?"**

**'Promise.'**

And Meowth kept his promises. Just needed to know where to focus on the missing fragment of his Soul.

Easier said then done when doing all that could be done to avoid being shredded by vats and globs of inky oil. Nevertheless, the Scratch Cat was accomplishing it with back flips and running spins and countermeasure of attacks.

Could it be that the monstrosity had already----?

Sharp, twisting pang in his Soul, as though. . . as though someone were holding on to it for dear life.

Realization hit him full in the face like a bucket of ice-cold water. His Soul was the only thing the little guy had to hold on to. . .and since most of his Soul was on the outside of the beast . . . . 

Wide sapphires looked at the thing's bubbling face fully, truly noting the mirth in that lone eye and haunting fanged sneer.

Another sharp stab twisted his Soul, causing his body to momentarily flicker.

Panicked shouts.

Face set with unyielding certainty Meowth leapt to all fours and bull-rushed the beast, claws at the ready. Vibrant green, potent light blue and calming purple flared. Each step closer to either damnation for all eternity or salvation. Every step leaving a temporary spark of energy that briefly blinked, the quickly burrowed underground.

He would keep his promise.

Bounding leap.

_"Meowth!,"_ screamed Pikachu as she watched the Scratch Cat charge the inky beast once more and leap at its chest, the goopy body immediately swallowing him whole. Salty tears burned and blurred the mouse's vision.

Why? When she only just got him back?!

Why did he run back into that thing?

"Pikachu!" The mouse was swathed in a full-power Volt Tackle and running at the abhorred blot of life which had engulfed her Rocket cat, her mate. Feet pounding against the ground. Electricity streaming around her body. Tawnies dead set on the abomination lumbering toward her, glee and madness in its features. She would be the one to wipe that smirk off its face. If it was the last thing she did, the mouse would ----

Screaming roar of agony.

Bubbling and boiling, twisted frame shook and twisted wildly.

Desperate claws tore and slapped every inch of its body.

Smile broken as its fanged maw gaped open to allow a howl of screeching terror to the rip through the air.

Alarmed and baffled, Pikachu skidded to a halt -- two more yellow blurs following her lead. Volt Tackle dissipated.

Rumbling underfoot seconds before hundreds of thick, serpentine and bulky roots erupted upwards all around them. Some roots broke from the horde to crush and slap and splatter the remaining inky swarm while the majority  seemed pinpointed on the beast of oily ink, creeping up its arms and legs before savagely pulling at odd angles. a mighty thundering crash and the monstrosity was down. Like the bell of dinner being rung, the roots convulged on the struggling thing, snaring and pulling it to the unforgiving ground like taut, living chains.

All the while the thing screeched and hissed and lunged for freedom.

Pikachu smiled. There was only one Pokemon she knew who could simultaneously use Secret Power and Nature Power and fought like this.

Her Rocket cat.

Back arched the goopy brute pulled against its restraints. Claws gouging the ground, concrete and all.

Each pull loosened the roots. Soon it would be free.

Not soon enough.

From its back a spout of hot liquid oil and ink sprayed everything in layers as a spinning wheel of hot, fiery flames that accumulated the Flame Wheel - Flare Blitz. The combination hung in the air briefly. Seconds really, as the chains of gravity had the flaming torpedo in their grasp.

Neither ignoring nor resisting the pull, the spinning fury that was Meowth came down. Hard and with a vengeance.

Resounding slap as the combination clobbered the brute from a straight, downward angle then pushed off and rebounded repeatedly, scorching and boiling away ink. Once it seemed to get the upperhand with a back handed slap, but the Flamewheel-Flare Blitz skidded to a halt before speeding up and returning the blows with more vigor -- a slight counterclockwise spin of pure, unrefined energy now added in the mix.

More than full with the fury of a revived parent the brute of questionable origin pulled free of its restraints, weakened from the stress and flames. Staring them all over with its lone eye a last time -- committing them to memory -- it sunk into a pool of bubbly goop that crawled and slithered into a hole from the roots.

Main threat to his Family and friends gone Meowth called off the Giga Impact-Flamewheel-Flare Blitz. Flames and energy of the mixed combinations petered out. The roots crept back into the depths of the earth.

He was back, completely.

Body solid. Creamy white fur dotted with bits of oily ink. Curled tail swishing. Coppery golden head charm glinting in the sunlight.

Sharp, fiery sapphires locked on one man. Dark, toothy cheshire smirk.

The scientist was absolutely terrified of a Pokemon that had mere moments ago been just Soul Energy, of a Pokemon who two decades earlier surely did not have this much power. . .right?

"Boo," shouted Meowth, acting as if he would charge at the man. Not even a syllable ended and Colress was running into the forest.

Didn't matter. The normal type would find him later. . . he wasn't the trio's tracker for nothing.

Plus, at the moment he had more pressing matters to deal with. He turned to familiar faces displaying a mixture of emotions. That was not a shock. How long had he been "dead"?

Two. . .three years?

Still. .this kind of stung a little.

_"Meowth!"_

_"Daddy!"_

Pain melted away as a tsunami of yellow engulfed him as Pikachu and the kids leaped at him, hugging the cat tight. Babbling happily.

Another tsunami of long overdue affection joined them. Consisting of Jesse and James, Wobbufett, Mimikyu, Mime Junior, Carnivine, Cacnea, Frillish, Amoongus, Yamask, Woobat, Yanmega, Mareanie, Arbok, Weezing, Seviper, Chimecho, Growlie, Bewear, Jay, Cute and Bandit, and Bonnie and Max with their Pokemon, and Infernape who managed to wiggle his way into the sea of love.

Home. He was finally home.

"you can go say hi to him," encouraged November good-naturedly as she limped to Chu and Kit. When it was clear that the ink creature was handled the thirten year old had felt herself shift back. Bruised and soaked in oily ink, but otherwise none the worse for wear.

Light greens did not miss how her little Scratch Cat had initially stepped forward and reached out for a hug, but stopped. Little paws tapping together uncertainly.

Her looked up at her. "Go on."

Beaming the little cat torpedoed into the hug pile. "Sensei!"

November smiled. Her Kit was so precious.

"Huh? Wha-what's goin' on? Agh, why's s'bright?!," announced a voice form the midst of the hug pile.

Curious, the young coppery-blonde Student stepped forward as everyone else pulled back slowly.

Piggybacking Meowth and lifting his crescent shaped head was an individual none of them had ever seen before. Hazy eyes peered around tiredly. Adorable came to mind as he yawned, leaning a little too far an windmilling his arms before once more wrapping them around the Scratch Cat.

It clicked for November as to why he had run back into the blasphemed ink beast as Meowth began to introduce Bendy to everyone and vice versa.

"'Member dat promise I made ya, Bends?"

Tired nod.

"Well, let's jus' say. . . Bendy, youse are now officially outside."

Too drained to properly celebrate, the little guy did the next best thing. Murmured in his sleep.

November could not blame him. Going through hell and back, she would be tried too, exhausted. 

Always had been in the past. Now however. . .she felt warmer, lighter. Like anything could be conquered.

Long as she had her Family. Any one who hurt them. . . . .would find her Tolerance for pain at an all time high. And no force on earth, Unholy or Holy, would steer her from her wrath.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**TO BE CONTINUED . . . .**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!!!!!!! Meowth's back!
> 
> And yes, I did just bring Bnedy into this mess~ YAy me!
> 
> Hope ya'll enjoyed, be Patient for next chapter
> 
> Credits:  
> Pokemon and Digimon - to their proper creators  
> Undertale - Toby fox  
> BATIM - The Meatly Games


	15. Beach Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A good vacation to enjoy the peace and quiet is just what the doctor ordered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say . .other than some contemplation and thought

November did not understand why she was here. The building was not somewhere she would normally go, for many a good reason.

One primary reason were the scars decorating her back, faint and pink with the occasional itch and burn. It wasn't like she was self-conscious or anything.

No.

Too many questions would be raised from everyone. Especially. . . .from Sans.

That was something she really did not need. Bombardment from those who could and would sniff out the truth.

Understanding and knowing were two different concepts. November knew why she was at the building, inside and looking around while feeling insufficient.

A letter. 

A letter sent by Lady Toriel requesting that they come to the beach with her and King Asgore -- the King of Monsters. To enjoy the splendors of the Ocean. Denial was out. No back door to bolt through.

Hence why the uncertain and young Student was wondering around the Summer section in the clothing department. Head turning to and fro as light greens wandered around. Uncomfortably uncertain. Overlooking what she would normally pass by without a second glance. Not sure what to do.

"Hard to pick," guessed Frisk, peering over her fellow Student's shoulder with Silver atop her head, batting playfully at a passing Drifloon.

"Kinda," admitted November sheepishly. "I've just never really had the need to pick out. . . these things. Not sure I really want to."

"Never Nova!," gaped Kit from the sanctuary of her arms while Chu waved at a passing Rattatta and its trainer. It had not occurred to him that his Bond Human had never purchased such attire before. From how the other females of their split group acted, the little Scratch Cat had just assumed. . . .

"Never,"echoed November. The thought of buying such had never. . .not once crossed her mind. Had not dumped itself into her to-do bucket list. Never before had there been a need and now that there was one. . .the young thirteen year-old just did not know what to do.

What could she do? Most of everything made her feel exposed and vulnerable. A feeling she loathed.

"Hey, I have an idea," said Frisk cheerfully, pulling the unguarded Student toward some shelves. Dramatic wave and twirl in front of her idea. "Let's go with something you're comfortable in!"

November looked from the assortments on the shelf to Frisk and back. "How did you. . ?," murmured the thoroughly confused teenager.

Beam of a smile from the blue sweater wearing girl. It was reminiscent of sadness and sympathy. "What do you think? Do you like'em?"

Light greens traveled over the options. Quiet hum of thought.

"Well," purred Frisk with a mischievous glint in her ruby eyes, "I know a certain Skeleton who would fall head over heels for that kind of outfit."

Instantly her face blazed like an inferno. And clearly she was blushing as red as tomato if the other girl's grinning smirk was anything to go by. She swallowed the soaring lump in her throat. Attempted to quell the racing of her Heart and Soul.

"So~? Which one?"

Face buried behind Kit and Chu's heads, November hesitantly pointed to what her mind had set on impressing the Skeleton. At the moment she did not even want to look at them.

It was really kind of embarrassing.

A major sense of relief washed over her as the group of females led by Lady Toriel bought the required beach going materials and carried their bags to the large limousine, meeting the boys on the way.

Waiting for them at the vehicle aside from Magearna and Volcanion -- who would be staying behind at the request of Brock so that he could okay it with the Academy Head about the two legendaries taking residence with either him or Ash or . . .the Rocket duo, preferably him or Ash -- were two others. King Asgore and Misty - Amber's Mom and Ash's wife.

The King of Monsters was very . . phrasing it as she had heard everyone else speak of him. . .to November he was very much a plush marshmallow. Same pristine white fur as Toriel with a mane and beard of yellow. Curved, curly horns that came to a wicked point. Strength pulsated and burned around him like a volcano through his jeans and Alola print shirt. Warm brownish red eyes.

Easy to say November liked him instantly.

And then there was Misty. Famed Cerulean City Gym Leader and Water Pokemon Expert. Fair skin with long red hair and light turquoise eyes that peered into the Soul. Red tennis shoes tapped the ground impatiently as the woman leaned against the vehicle, adjusting her vest and crop top t-shirt.

Immediately, the young Student was cautious of the older woman. . .though past the sharp exterior she put up, there did seem to be a softer side if the protective cradling of two eggs were any hint and the Azurill on her head.

Her scowl vanished when her turquoise gaze focused on them. Replaced by a warm smile.

"Took you long enough," teased the woman.

"Sorry, didn't know we were being timed,"returned Ash sheepishly with a chuckle.

"Nah, you weren't. I was just waiting for your Slowpoke," said Misty as she looked over to November. "And you must be the infamous November. I hear alot of good things about you from Amber."

Quick bow. "Yes, Ma'am. It's nice to meet you, too," greeted the awkward teenager as she straightened and pointed to her Bonds in turn. "This is Chu and Kit."

_"Hello,"_ greeted Chu with a friendly wave.

"Hi," beamed Kit with a toothy grin.

Turquoise eyes blinked. Followed by a warm chuckle, Misty turned from the little Scratch Cat to the revived, older feline standing beside Pikachu with Bendy hitch-hiking on his shoulders. Knowing smirk. "So," hummed the woman thoughtfully, "it is true. You did teach another cat how to talk."

"Guilty," beamed Meowth with a tilt of his head, careful not to tip the little toon demon too far. "Our eggs doin' okay?" There was a twinge of fear in his voice.

November could feel it.

Dormant eggs, be them Pokemon or Digimon, usually did not hatch after. . . .a set time.

Instantly understanding, Misty kneeled down to hand the two Pokemon the eggs, adjusting each in her arms with the utmost caution.

Meowth took the creamy yellow one.

Pikachu took the creamy white one.

"Warm, no movement. The usual," assessed the Water type Expert. "Ready to go?"

Cheers and agreement echoed.

November just nodded. Was she ready?

No. Did she want Sans to see her in . . that?

Heart and Soul thundered and hummed against the cage of her ribs.

 

 

 

Sans didn't know what to think when the girls rejoined them on the warm, fine sand of the beach and pristine, tranquil blue ocean. What could he think? November, perfect as she was without any effort, had just blown his mind.

Blown him away to the moon and stars above.

All the girls looked fine in their aquatic gear.

But it was shy, awkward and bashful November who had the Skeleton's complete and undivided attention as she tried to hide behind Misty. The unassuming Student was cute in her light green one piece with white highlights and light purple straps on her shoulders and swim shorts of pink and light blue.

Not too flashy or over flamboyant.

Moderate but full of spunk.

Completely November.

Hard shove to the back of his white shirt nearly had him kissing sand. Dark sockets turned to the guilty party to find Chara and August smirking.

He growled at them.

Message loud and clear from both parties.

There was no need for either of them to be so meddlesome. The beginnings of a plot were coming to mind on how to tell them to mind their own business when Amber and Frisk bull-rushed the two boys. It pleased him to see how red their faces got and how the two babbled while being spun around, then tugged along to either Volleyball or Water Polo with Undyne and the water-type Pokemon.

"I believe this is where I take my leave," said Renamon thoughtfully. Icy blues peered around them momentarily before she vanished from sight.

Probably seeking out a certain viral Digimon.

But he got the hint.

Eyelights met those gorgeous light greens that darted away the second she realized their focus locked. Slight pink flush on her face, getting brighter by the second.

Boney, fingerless gloved hand outstretched. "ever been to the beach before," he inquired in an attempt to break the ice.

Shake of the head.

"welp, let's sea what it has to offer. shell we?"

Genuine smile that made his Soul hum and pulse wildly.

Mirth and ease glowed in those hypnotically mystifying greens.

This was the November he found irresistible, perfect beyond belief.

Warm, delicate and gentle fingers took his offered hand. "Let's sea," she echoed.

Fingers of what could have once been taken for the Grim Reaper cradled the hand of a Human whose Soul should have shattered long ago. Whose every breath at the moment was a wonderful gift to him.

He could not imagine a world without her. These little moments of skipping through the cool ocean water and foam as the waves crashed and lapped at the sand.

A world without these little moments would be absolute agony beyond compare.

Little moments of serenity, observing everything and feeling a fierce warmth seep into his body.

None of them were replaceable.

"Hey Sans," murmured November quietly. Her head was turned toward where the moon would be . . .or the North Star, he could never remember.

"yeah, nov? sea somethin'?"

Snickering giggles and snorts that made his grin stretch wider.

"Do you believe in the old fables. . .before the Human and Monster War,"began the copper-blonde hesitantly, " . . .that Mt. Ebbott was where all the children of the races in the past played ad promised to . . ." Violent shake of her head. "Never mind. Forget I said anything."

Though unsure about what the entirety of her question may have gone, he still had a pretty good idea of what she was trying to say.

"yeah, i do," answered Sans. "those kids of the past. . they were right."

Squeeze from her hand.

Return squeeze.

He knew without a doubt in this moment that those kids had been right about everything, had been more insightful of the future than the adults ever had been.

 

 

Sapphire and tawny eyes watched their enlarged Family of Humans and Monsters and Pokemon and Digimon and the newest addition of a little ink demon. More than content with the utter ease of everyone running around without a care in the world.

Just as it should be.

The adults were acting like a bunch of children, splashing in the tranquil waves and skipping in the sand.

Undyne was occupied with the Water Pokemon as well as Bonnie and Max in a game of blind Marco Polo.

Frisk and Amber were playfully splashing and dunking Chara and August.

November and Sans sat in the cool waves, soaking up the other's company and warmth.

Meows and squeaks of delight echoed in the cacophony of laughter and cheers as Kit and Chu scampered through the waves and among the legs of the unwary while being pursued by Pika and Ashton.

Those who either detested the water or getting wet period -- namely some of the Rocket Pokemon and Infernape -- instead dove into a multitude of games such as Tag, Hide-n-Seek, Pass the Ball, and many others.

Broad, warm grin graced the feline's face as he noted how Bendy was pulled into the games by a very insistent Virus -- who though somewhat of tsundere, seemed more than set on making the little ink demon feel welcome.

The more things changed, the more they stayed the same. Not that he would change a single thing. Nope, not a thing. Not any deal or offer made would change his mind nor tempt the Scratch Cat to make do-overs.

Soft giggles made angular ears twitch. He forgot how much he missed that sound, how it made his heart beat just a little faster.

"Somethin' in particular funny," wondered Meowth as he turned his head to the mouse next to him, aware of the creamy yellow egg in his arms and the small, minuscule heartbeat inside.

_"Just how over thirty years ago, none of us would be so like. .this,"_ hummed Pikachu, nuzzling the creamy white egg in her arms.

"Well, considerin' most of us wasn't even born yet."

_"You know what I meant!,"_ squeaked the mouse indignantly. _"But you know I'm right. We weren't even teenagers yet when we first met and we hated each other's guts."_

"Watuh undah da bridge."

_"No shit,_ Sherlock!," huffed Pikachu. Some thought, then a leap of faith into the unknown.  _"Have you noticed anything?"_

"Between a certain duo of two? Yeah, jus' cause I's wasn't around fer two or t'ree years don't mean its not noticeable," stated Meowth matter-of-fact.

Pikachu felt a shudder creep along her spine, and not only because she despised being reminded of how the cat had been lost to her previously. This was familiar, but not in the friendly way.

Guttural, growl from next to her. Meowth felt it too.

Relieved that she was not being paranoid, the mother mouse was now in full-on protection mode.

Burning tawnies met fiery sapphires.

A nod. Complete, total agreement.

Both knew who was observing them in the shadows of the woods a good ten meters away. Time to end what began twenty years ago.

A lumbering teddy bear of a giant and impressive dog-like fire-type seemed to agree, for without prompting the two Pokemon came to Meowth and Pikachu.

_"Hunting,"_ huffed Growlie as he hefted his large, fluffy bulk down behind the two. Unconsciously, he curved his body inward as the parents gently set the two precious bundles against the soft caresses of fur. 

Bewear stood by, all the while monitoring the woods with a certain, dark glare. Whoever was spying on them -- the angles of death were coming.

"Youse could say dat," agreed Meowth, rolling his shoulders. "Ready ta go, Pikachu?"

Quich glance at the unaware group. It was better that they did not know what was about to happen.  _"This ends today."_

A nod and the two parents were blurs of white and yellow parental protection catapulting to the woods.

Whatever had been watching them fled the moment the duo charged. Too late, twenty years far too late.

The time to set the accumulations of wrongs done by this man right. Long overdue penance.

Pikachu and Meowth were just the messengers pursuing their target in a blur of greens and browns. Target just ahead. Tattered, ink and blood stained lab coat pattering behind him as the Dodrio ran for all its worth, claws scooping clots of earth and chucking them at the cat and mouse.

Dogged pursuit that would put any dog Pokemon to shame, neither lost ground.

This bastard was going to pay.

Pay for what he did to Bendy, to Pika, to Kit, to their family.

Dues would be paid.

_"Meowth,"_ said Pikachu simply. All that needed to be said.

"Pleasure's all mine,"grinned Meowth, body slipping into two copies and diving into the shadows.

Dodrio sensed the danger. Against the wishes of its rider the three headed bird halted briefly and made to veer back towards the beach, Towards what had been assumed to be safety with only the charging mouse closing in, sparks flying from her cheeks. Cawing it made to scamper all over the electric rodent.

Regrets were never considered. There was no time to consider them for like a wraith from the depths of Hell, Meowth sprung forth from two directions.

Nowhere to run.

Man and Dodrio screamed. 

Music of the most passionate opera to the cat and mouse's ears.

Screams of the large bird were silenced as one Scratch Cat copy sliced clean through the triple headed bird's legs, abruptly causing it to roll forward; straight into the second feline's path and it lunged at the exposed throat of the most aggressive head while free claws ripped out the jugulars of the other two heads. Blood spray coated the forest in crimson. The twitching body collapsed as the feline merged back into one body and back flipped to stand beside his mate.

Unceremoniously, Colress was dumped on his knees just in front of the two enraged parents. Not even the demons of Hell would dare to pick a bone with them.

He had never known such fear before. His body trembled and refused to listen to him. Heart jack hammered away in his chest, painfully communicating the utter terror he was going through.

Swamped in by fear and slight, dwindling hope the man looked from one to the other. Pleading for the mercy of the virtuous and righteous. 

Hopeless babbles fell silent. He may as well have tried preaching to the choir.

Those eyes spoke volumes.

Cold, set tawnies and sapphires of his executioners. Dark, twisted grins matching each other for absolute hatred of the one before them.

He was doomed the moment either parent had him in their sights, in their range of smell.

Roots erupted from the ground all around him and coiling around his arms, flung him skyward.

A blur of yellow soon joined him, swinging her metallic tail into his ribcage.  _"Beware, Beware. Be skeptical."_  Each word a slap of her tail to either side of him before she batted him away.

Toward the ground, toward a cat with a cheshire grin that could melt the polar ice caps. Snap of his fingers and the surrounding branches of the cedars whipped at him wildly, tossing him to and fro with every word. "Of their smiles, their smiles of plated gold."

Resounding crack as an arm was shattered to splinters by a whip of branch that sent him crashing to the ground. Awkward landing on his left leg, twisting the ankle and damaging the tendon.

"Deceit so natural." Kick to the head from brown tipped feet that sent him reeling to the body of the Dodrio. Head spinning, he could only gape and stare as the Scratch Cat gave him a cheerful wave while Pikachu charged him in a vortex of Volt Tackle.

_"But a wolf in sheep's clothing is more than a warning!"_ Surging charges of electrical energy from the attack compacted in his body and with a miniature explosion sent him flying into the base of a tree.

Meowth followed. Grasping the front of his shirt, the cat pulled the man up to his face. Wicked grin stretching from cheek to cheek. "Bla-bla-black sheep, have you any soul?  
No sir, by the way, what the hell are morals?" Punch to his sternum and gut, bruising bone and organ before flinging him back to the mouse.

She was ready. _"Jack, be nimble, Jack, be quick. Jill's a little whore and her alibis are dirty tricks."_ Every word more pronounced as the mouse slammed into him with Quick Attack, damaging internal organs.  _"So could you, tell me how you're sleeping easy? How you're only thinking of yourself? Show me how you justify, telling all your lies like second nature."_

That was it. He was done with this shit.

Not even thinking, Colress swung at Pikachu who nimbly jumped away from the fist. Seeing himself as free, the formerly proud scientist hobbled to the best of his ability away from the wrath of two Pokemon.

He did not get very far. There in his path, like a calculating predator, was the smallest of the Rocket trio. Paws on his hips and calmly strolling forward as the man back pedaled. "Listen, mark my words, one day, you will pay, you will pay. Karma's gonna come collect your debt."

Barely containing his screams Colress scrambled the other way. Stopping to find the Scratch Cat in front of him once more, leaning against a cedar nonchalantly. Sapphire eyes never leaving his terrified gaze.

He was looking at the wrong Pokemon. Taking advantage of her mate's psychological war fare Pikachu once more charged the man in a vortex of Volt Tackle, this one more powerful than the last.  _"Aware, aware, you stalk your prey with criminal mentality. You sink your teeth into the people you depend on, infecting everyone, you're quite the problem."_ She slammed into him again and again with every word.

Thrown aside by the last blast Colress landed in a heep at Meowth's feet. No empathy was wasted on the man. Head charm flashed as the roots wrapped around his ankles and pulled him up. Face to face with the cat. "Fee-fi-fo-fum, you better run and hide. I smell the blood of a petty little coward." Flick of the branches and he was spinning in the air, completely vulnerable as the branches wailed on him with a vengeance. "Jack, be lethal, Jack, be slick. Jill will leave you lonely, dying in a filthy ditch."

The branches halted their assault as Pikachu nimbly dashed up the nearest tree and leaping into the air, unloaded hundreds of thousands of volts of Thunderbolt into him.  _"So could you, tell me how you're sleeping easy? How you're only thinking of yourself? Show me how you justify, telling all your lies like second nature."_ Each phrase brought unbelievable agony in volts.  _"_ Listen, mark my words, one day, you will pay, you will pay. Karma's gonna come collect your debt. _"_

Released from the voltage of her tyranny, Colress fell to the forest floor once more. This time landing at an odd angle with his right leg and shattering his knee. 

Already in unhalting pain and agony at the paws of the wrathful Pokemon, he curled into a fetal, submissive ball. Fully expecting to get hammered on again.

Nothing.

Not a twitch.

Hesitantly, he uncurled himself and dared to look at the mouse and cat. Surprised to find the Scratch Cat, who earlier had shown no hesitation or remorse in ripping through Dodrio or tearing into him, bent down at his level. Paw held out and eyes. . sympathetic. There was no true reason behind the sudden change.

Just an offered paw and smile. "Maybe you'll change. Abandon all your wicked ways. Make amends and start anew again."

Colress looked at the cat and the offered paw of . . . .compassion? Could it be. . .? That all the Scratch Cat wanted from him was for him to change? Could he do that? Perhaps.

Shaking hand reached for the paw. "Maybe you'll see, all the wrongs you did to me. And start all over, start all over again."

Yes. Maybe he could. . .maybe it wasn't too late. 

Hand grasped the paw.

Colress looked to the cat who had gone from executioner to savior and --

"Who am I kidding?" It happened faster than Colress could blink. The one paw he had not seen coming, zipped through the air and plunged into his chest. Just under his heart. Blood pooled in rivers through his shirt and trickled out the edge of his mouth.

Trembling eyes looked at sapphires to see. . . .a hell pit devoid of empathy. Grin, dark and satisfied. "Now, let's not get overzealous here."

Savage yank and paw came free from the trembling, soon-to-be-corpse of a man. Undaunted by what just happened, Meowth strolled over to Pikachu as the roots crept and coiled all over the formerly hopeful husk of a man, stringing him up. "You've always been a huge piece of shit. If I could kill you I would, but it's frowned upon in all fifty states."

Pause and turn.

Both were facing the dying man now. No empathy or compassion for him. 

_"Having said that,"_ hummed Pikachu.

Paws and tails intertwined.

Electricity sparked and crackled around them.

"Burn."

_"In."_

**_"HELL!"_ **

Pure, unfiltered and concentrated electricity coursed and surge and burned through Colress as hundreds of thousands of ionic volts jumped from cat and mouse to man. The coils of the roots and branches tightened around his body, pressure bearing down on bones and organs. 

Intent on frying and twisting the man inside out.

_**"So tell me how you're sleeping easy! How you're only thinking of yourself?! Show me how you justify, telling all your lies like second nature. Listen, mark my words, one day, you will pay, you will pay. Karma's gonna come collect your debt. "** _

Not a sound from the once dignified and proud man that was Colress as he met with a shocking, putrid end at the hands of a mouse and cat he once tried to control like puppets.

Neither were moved by his plight as his twisted and mangled and burnt body thudded to the ground. There was always a price to pay for trying to pull the feathers of an angel or demon.

Jobs done, Meowth and Pikachu strode into the woods, searching for a river or source of water to wash off the blood and grime and muck from their fur. 

None need know of what had just transpired in the depth of the woods.

 

 

If her hunch was right, then Impmon would soon show himself. The viral Digimon had stuck to the coppery blonde Student like a fluffy burr.

Never too far from any of them.

Renamon did not mind this at all. No, she rather liked that he would always be in her icy blue sights. Just as she wanted him.

Lord, knew how much trouble he got himself into daily. Ever since Vampressmon had narrowly sucked the life out of him, the viral Digimon had been utterly set on proving that he wasn't weak. And how did he go about to accomplish this? 

Like a mature nimrod.

Challenging any and all Pokemon and Digimon that he could find. Spectacular losses that ended with him somehow managing to elude either curious Students or aggravated opponents who wanted to finish the battle and collapsing where the kitsunne would find him. Admirable, but fool hardy.

Sooner or later, he would get himself deleted like that.

However, Renamon as his unofficial shadow . . . .deletion would be far from guaranteed.

Rustle in the bushes from her right. Faint smile graced the golden furred Digimon's face. Patterns of her quarry down to a t. Knowing him, the idea of a good time at the beach involved throwing fireballs at everyone.

Disaster.

Time to halt that ill-planned fiasco before it even happened.

"Don't even think about it."

Audible choke of surprise, then the busted imp himself trudged unhappily from his hiding place. Arms crossed. Emerald depths narrowed. Cheek puffed out in indignation. Pointed tail swishing in irked loops.

All in all, the little imp was pouting. Adorable.

"You're a real spoil sport, ya know that?," declared the irate Virus.

Not bothering to look at him, but knowing that he was limping into her peripheral -- another battle having not gone his way -- the golden furred vixen chuckled. "Is that any way to thank the one who managed to quell the Druddigon from pulverizing you?"

"I had'im on the ropes," scoffed Impmon with a huff.

"That limp would atest otherwise."

"Sh-shaddup! What do you know anyway?!"

Head turned so that she could see him and not be obvious, Renamon easily replied, "That it's a picturesque day."

"Ya point?"

Paw tapped the smooth, fine sand next to her." Enjoy the calm. I am certain that you're still tired from that epic beat down, are you not?"

"As if!" 

She chuckled victory as the purple furred imp sat down next to her.

Bunched in on himself uncertainly, but sitting. Victory.

"Is there a reason to why you are sitting down?"

"Put a sock in it, will ya?," mumbled Impmon, not sure why he was sitting himself. Just knew that his body hurt and the warmth of the sun's rays were easing the unnerving throbs and twitches.

Silence cloaked the two Digimon. Soaking up the warmth of the sun and companionship of the other. Neither bothered to break the silence, shatter the peace and tranquility.

Why would they?

What could be said/

'Sorry that everyone keeps kicking your butt'?

'Do you feel any stronger being pounded into the ground'?

Eventually though everything gets broken. No exceptions.

Impmon broke the silence. Voice sounding tired and weary and broken, less of his usual pep. "Do you think I'm weak," began the viral Digimon, pulling the kitsunne to attention and rambling on with no pause. "Who am I foolin'? I know I'm weak. There seems to be no one I can go toe to toe with and I'm always bein' rescued. How lame is that?! Can't even take care'a myself."

"Says the Virus who despite everything is still here," countered Renamon coolly. There was a sound in his tone that she hated. It graded the ears very much like a screaming banshee. Disillusionment. In her opinion, there was no place for it in the little imp next to her.

"Dumb luck," muttered Impmon, eyes drooping under the hypnotic warmth of the sun. "No one (yawn) . .really wants me . . here. . "

Now the kitsunne was getting irritated. This was not the spunky chatterbox of weeks ago. This was a shell, on the mend with his desire of battle, but a shell nonetheless.

Kindling of inspiration.

"Then why bother to fight? When you know you're going to lose, what is the point of engaging in those meaningless battles?"

Head groggily turned to the vixen. Emeralds heavy and rimmed by dark  bags, showing just how tired he was.

"Dunno . .jus' seemd like (yawn) . . .the right thing to do," murmured the viral imp Digimon as he leaned further to his left.

A questioning spark in his eyes as they peered into her icy blues.

The kitsunne would be lying if she said her heart did not beat just a little faster. God, she could melt right now.

"Why do ya care (yawn)? . . .Not like you . . .don't got others clamoring for ya. . . .attention. .."

Renamon contemplated. Why did she care? When did caring for the Virus even come into the picture? There was no real, definite answer. And honestly, she did not mind the elusive definite. All that mattered was that long as she was around there would be no deletion of the firecracker of opportunity and spunk. Not on her watch.

Weight against her side.

Out of her thoughts and consciously aware of the world, Renamon looked down. Had her fur been pink or red the slight cherry-red blush would have been completely washed out.

Icy blues softened at how innocent and peaceful he looked, slumped to the side with his head resting just under her rib cage. Slow rise and fall of his chest, almost matching her breath for breath.

Sleeping the sleep of the innocent. Rest he needed.

Long as she was there. . . .he would sleep without the fear of being set upon and deleted.

Sharp whistle harpooned the quiet.

Immediately on the alert, the vixen swiftly scooped up the vulnerable, purple furred imp and adopting a stance of either fight-or-flight faced the danger.

Which only turned out to be Meowth.

Fur ruffled and blood heated by embarrassment, she collected herself and strode toward the smaller Pokemon.

His grin broadened to a Cheshire smirk.

A good three feet taller, Renamon returned with a pointed glare. "How long?"

"Couple uh minutes."

Once more her face glowed a cherry red. Great, the formerly hopeless romantic had been watching long enough to fully witness her sad attempt at collecting her feelings and emotional wreck of a viral imp.

"Hey, it ain't somethin' ta be ashamed of," assured the Scratch Cat confidently. "Really. Da bucko may not know it, but. . .'e's lucky dat dere's a girl like youse on 'is side."

Renamon blinked, looking from cat to slumbering Impmon in her arms.

Lucky? Luck had nothing to do with it.

"Well, everyne's waitin' on ya," said Meowth, turning away and strolling back to where the limousine was. "I's don't min' waitin', but I's didn't tink ya'd like a crowd lookin' fer ya. Youse bein' da quiet type an' all."

Absentmindedly following, the golden furred vixen nodded. Utterly astounded.

In that whole statement it seemed obvious what was being said. But if one paid really close attention, there were hundreds of other things being said.

Pikachu had been right about her mate. There were many scars under all that grinning facade and confidence, so he understood. Better than most.

Looking at the imp in her arms, the fox knew. Her scarred heart could finally heal with another -- refusing to let go.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_TO BE CONTINUED. . . ._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo~ . .what do youse'll think? Anything seem off or weird or something? Feel free to comment below about it, and it ya wish. . . . . . .I could take character request. Just so, you know not all of them will get in completely, but I'll figure out a way to worm them in, promise! (that is if you request before this is over.)
> 
> Fluff to utter terror to fluff! Yay!
> 
> Song Meowth and Pikachu were singing: 'Wolf in Sheep's Clothing' by Set it Off -- via suggestion by a couple of sources, and I think it turned out pretty good. =~=
> 
> And hey, I promise you wonderful people Misty, and here she is!
> 
> See ya next time!   
> Have Patience and Determination!
> 
> ~ <3


	16. Double Trouble on the Double

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life.

There were so many emotions bubbling away in the young coppery-blonde Student. She did not know if she would explode or shoot up in the sky like a rocket. Hard to imagine which was more preferable.

Light greens glowed with excitement as she softly bounced on the tip of her feet in place and held in a squeal of delight.

Kit and Chu vibrated in her arms, barely managing to keep from leaping to the ground and run around like newborn Pokemon. They were not alone in the pure jubilation.

Sans, August and his Bonds, Chara and Frisk, Silver and Moonlgiht, and Amber swarmed on either side of the young Student. Caught in the tsunami of wonder.

Hovering over their heads were Renamon -- who was being used as a ladder by Impmon, Jay and his Bonds, Ash and Misty's Pokemon, and the Rocket Pokemon.

Life was absolutely astounding. 

The coming of new life was miraculous.

"Are you sure they moved? It's not uncommon for wishful thinking to get the better of someone," pondered Brock as he moved the eggs under his observation carefully. Mauled by overprotective parents was not on his to-do list.

"I'm tellin' ya, dey moved," meowed Meowth with absolute certainty, eye twitching at not being believed.

"Well if you're sure," muttered the Pokemon Doctor.

Before the cat could demand to know why the man was not believing him, doubted him Pikachu stepped in.  _"He's right. They moved, and the last couple of days they've been warmer than normal,"_ chirped the mouse.

Brock, still uncertain, opened his mouth to say something. Squinted eyes darted to movement behind the two parents to see both Ash and Misty, and Jesse and James shaking their heads and crossing their arms in x's.

Message received. Not wanting to be the focus of cat and mouse's wrath, he dropped the argument. He like living very much.

That and curiosity motivated the former Pewter Gym Leader to focus on the eggs.

Eggs that had until now, been inactive.

Why was that? 

Magearna and Volcanion had shrugged, simply stating that even unborn Pokemon were individuals and had their own reasons. That explained absolutely next to nothing!

Curious as Pika and Ashton followed the movements of the doctor, already protective of their unborn siblings, Bendy piped up, "What're those? An' how come everyone's so bouncy 'bout'em?"

_"Pokemon eggs,"_ answered Ashton, patting the toon on the head with a big grin that of a Pokemon about to be a Big Brother.  _"Or more accurately, our younger siblings. Any minute now they're gonna hatch an' we'll get to say hi."_

November spluttered into giggles at how animated the little demon's eyes became. "Golly."

_"Any second now,"_ breathed Pika.

Apparently aware of the audience waiting to meet them with growing anticipation the two eggs trembled before emitting a supernova of light.

Surprised by the sudden brightness, November recoiled into Sans, shielding her eyes and the eyes of her Bonds. She dared to open her eye lids only when the light faded. Being blind by over eager stupidity was not something the young Student wanted to go through.

Light faded.

Cautiously one light green eye opened, then the other as she turned to the table.

The moment her eyes found the table she stopped. Could feel the big, stupid grin scalding her face. Heard the squeal of utter happiness bounce around her chest, rocket through her Soul.

November was just so thrilled.

The eggs had hatched!

The eggs had hatched! And from them came not just two newborns, but four. Two for each egg.

Twos sets of twins!

"Well, I'll be," murmured Brock with a quiet chuckle.

"Golly, so tha's how it works," breathed Bendy. The grin on his face was wide and bright.

Though not as bright as Pika and Ashton's or Meowth and PIkachu's.

Unanimous and quiet one word leapt to the forefront of everyone's minds -- Awwww!

Next to the Pokemon Doctor, Alphys loaded and prepped her gear for the usual check-up when she noticed something peculiar. Most newborns would be peering at the world around them. Yet theses twins. . .

"Sh-shouldn't their eyes be open? P-Pika and Ash-Ashton's eyes were open," wondered Alphys, trying to cross a rickety bridge carefully.

Coughing chuckle from Ash. All eyes turned to the raven-haired man as he explained, "Well you see, about that . . . heh-heh, funny story really.  . . um, you see Oshawott. . .he, um. . ."

"Da idiotic otter gots it in his webby little brain to play a prank dat almost ended wit one less water-type in da Ketchum Residence," finished Meowth with a sharp glare in Ash's direction. "Ya lucky dat I's didn't skin 'im alive."

_"Or me barbecue him,"_ added Pikachu, eyes still on the twins.

"Really you two?! It was just a water bed!," sighed the man in exasperation. "When will you let it go?"

Two steely glares were answer enough.

_". . .kkkk. . Shall I dispose. . .of the otter?. . .,"_ inquired Mimikyu, straight faced as they drifted around the two parent Pokemon to peer at the new Family members.

"Nah, dat's appreciated but not necessary."

The Disguise Pokemon deflated.

"Yet."

They beamed with the radiance of a thousand suns.

November couldn't help but giggle at how devoted Mimikyu was to please the Scratch Cat. It was adorable. A dash of concern for this "Oshawott", but mostly adorable.

"Look! Look, dey're opening their eyes," breathed Kit in a quiet squeal, leaning as far as he could with his curled tail swishing in the air wildly. 

Focus returned to the twins.

Just in time too, as the largest of the duo of twins' eyes moved and slowly opened, peering at them in unfocused confusion. Her fur was a silky pale creame with the slight highlights of white. Silver grey tipped her hindpaws and curled tail. Head charm glistened a golden yellow. Ears rimmed with dark grey instead of black. Though younger than Kit, the young Pokemon was slightly larger with a lithe frame -- a speedy little newcomer.

A few blinks and her head moved side to side, sharp golden ambers taking them all in.  _"Nya?"_

An audible swallow, Ashton scooted forward a bit. He froze under the golden ambers locked on him, curious about what this stranger wanted.  _"Mreow?"_

Tap to his tail and ho looked back to see Pika give him a thumbs up. Encouraged by his own twin, Ashton faced the little kitten once more. Nearly back pedaling upon finding her closer than a few seconds ago and sniffing the air around him.

_"H-hey, lil'sis,"_ greeted the white chest-furred electric mouse with a nervous smile.  _"It's nice to finally meet you."_

The little kitten stopped investigating him. Golden ambers stared at him as though peeling back all his fur. 

Ashton remained where he was, cold sweat pouring down his back by the bucketful.

Did he do something wrong?

Did his new baby sister hate him already?

_"Mnyaaa,"_ squealed the kitten as she catapulted into him and rubbed her head against his very thoroughly confused face.

Stirred by the squeal  of their sibling, the other newborns began to stir.

The second eldest of the twins stretched out his arms, mouth open in a yawn to reveal one fanged tooth that overlapped his lip and poked out when the yawn was done. Bright golden yellow fur with charcoal black on his ears, tail, and around his neck. Tuft of fur spiked out on his left ear and tail tip. Caramel browns found his parents with no issue then snapped to an excited meow, locking on the young male Pikachu being nuzzled.

Broad, impish grin on his face the little mouse charged to the now petrified older mouse cheering,  _"Pii chu-pi!"_

Sleep disturbed the third sibling stirred. Fur a dark grey with a silvery sheen almost looking black. His paws and curled tail were swathed in a cream tan. Charm a dark copper-brown. Ears rimmed white with a white splotch on the back.

Calm and collected, milky greens stared ahead at noting of interest while his angular ears followed the squeaks and meows of delight. Unlike his two older siblings, teh young kitten seemed content to stay close to Meowth and Pikachu.

Last but not least, the youngest of the four stirred. Soft, pale yellow fur with golden brown on her chest, tail, and rim of her pointy, triangular ears. Wide yawn that could have swallowed the little mouse revealed two, pointed fangs that refused to be hidden as she closed her mouth. Bright, wondrous and big sapphires glowed with life as she looked at them all before locking onto her unfortunate Big Brother.

Cheshire, cat-like grin on her face the smallest of the four rocketed forward with a squeaked,  _"Chupiii!"_  

Ashton ran around the table like his life depended on it, shrieking terror like a banshee and crying out of fear with the eldest of the newborns in his arms. Hanging onto his jagged tail with a devious grin clung the second oldest and clinging to his own tail with a big, bright grin was the youngest. Too busy in their own laughter, no one bothered to tell Ashton he was being a little ridiculous. He had been the one to start this with a "hello".

Laughter died down to giggles and snorts.

Merry-go-round of sibling terror halted as the creamy-white chest furred mouse caved under the weight of his three young siblings, at the mercy of young enthusiasm.

"Okay. Now that we have that out of the way," coughed Brock, vocal chords sore from his own laughter -- leave it to the Scratch Cat's kits to put on a show. "Aphys, if you would?"

Nodding, the reptilian scientist pulled out a familiar device. Despite the bad memories circling around the harmless technology, November scooted closer to the Monster and leaned over to get a better peak at what the screen would say.

There was no cure for her curiosity.

Pika had an extremely high Attack and Special Attack stat.

Ashton had his stupidly high Defense and Speed stat.

What would the twins' Stats be?

The device hummed to life. Curiosity piqued, the trio bouncing on Ashton and demanding another ride indignantly cautiously crept toward Alphys, the eldest in the lead. The third of the four turned his head in her direction, but otherwise stayed by his Mother and Father. Anticipation blazed through everyone.

What would they see?

Machine focused on the eldest.  **Meowth.  Female.  LV:1  HP:45  ATK:36  DEF:57  SP ATK:39  SP DEF:64  SPD:50 *As the oldest sees it as her job to safeguard her younger siblings***

Agreeing with the robotic voice the baby Meowth looked over her younger siblings then puffed out her chest with a sharp  _"Nreow."_

Chuckling, Alphys moved the device to the second eldest.  **Pichu.  Male.  LV:1  HP:49  ATK:45  DEF:39  SP ATK:51  SP DEF:50  SPD:49 *Thinking of ways to prank the older male Pikachu***

Hearing this Meowth, Pikachu, and Ashton muttered an "Oh boy" for many different reasons.

Focus shifted to the youngest of the group as she waddled up fearlessly to the Monster.  **Pichu.  Female.  LV:1  HP:60  ATK:54  DEF:47  SP ATK:61   SP DEF:63  SPD:57 *Wants to know why everyone is staring at her***

Hearing and seeing the stats of the baby Pokemon, everyone warily made a mental note not to piss her off.

Ash added a side note to himself to forewarn Oshawott.

Now to the last of the quadruplets.  **Meowth.  Male.  LV:1  HP:15  ATK:32  DEF:50   SP ATK:56   SP DEF:60   SPD:54  *Cannot see but can see***

Thoroughly confused, everyone looked to the Pokemon Doctor and Alphys who could only shrug. The eggs had been perfectly healthy, so this development was. . . unusual.

November looked at his eyes closely. What the machine said didn't make any sense. He couldn't see, but  _could_? Brain whirring, the young Student tried something. All the possible rage in her frame bubbled to one point, she tightened her fist.

The second her fingers twitched, his eyes were on her.

Watching.

Waiting.

Unseen by either her or the kits was the look that passed between cat and mouse. They had known what the machine meant about their son, and now knew that so too did November.

Simple nod.

Wanting to confirm her theory November asked, "Can it tell us what moves they know? Inherited?"

"I-it sh-should," murmured Alphys, turning dials and entering complicated codes. "H-hold on. Just one m-more . . .A-and the-there."

Again the device was directed at the siblings in the order it had been earlier.

Pointed at the eldest.  **Meowth.  Female.  Moves Known: Double Team, Fake Out, Copycat, Charm, Fury Swipes, Thunder Punch, Water Pulse, Hypnosis, Iron Tail, Flash, Substitute, Night Slash, Quick Attack, Foul Play.  Egg Moves: Giga Impact and Volt Tackle.**  

Made sense. All of those moves could be attributed primarily for defense.

Next was the second eldest, who gave it a raspberry and pulled the lower lid of his eye down. Bendy and Impmon snickered.

** Pichu.  Male.  Moves Known: Light Screen, Hidden Power, Secret Power, Double Team, Flail, Volt Switch, Thundershock, Electro Ball, Electric Terrain, Quick Attack, Agility, Double Slap.  Egg Moves: Volt Tackle and Wild Charge. **

Again, made sense so why not?

Squeaking demands the youngest pulled the device toward herself.

** Pichu.  Female.  Moves Known: Charge, Electric Terrain,  Double Team, Agility, Charm, Sweet Kiss, Attract, Thunder Punch, Iron Tail, Shock Wave, Discharge, Nature Power, Shadow Ball, Fury Swipes, Thunderbolt, Rain Dance, Quick attack, and Screech.  Egg Moves: Focus Punch and Wild Charge. **

Audible swallows all around echoed as the little mouse danced around happily. No one wanted to be the one who pissed her off, considering what her parents were capable of.

Last but not least, the male kit. Now was the time to see if her theory was right.

** Meowth.  Male.  Moves Known: Feint Attack, Shadow Ball, Copycat, Hone Claws, Fury Swipes, Safeguard, Protect, Shadow Claw, Hypnosis, Fore Sight, Screech, Hyper Voice, Taunt, Mean Look, Dark Pulse.  Egg Moves: Nightmare and Destiny Bond. **

There it was. 

Out in the open.

Though he was technically blind by all means, the little kitten was using a combination of Mean Look and Fore Sight to see, probably locking onto the electrical fields around them all.

"So, have you got any names in mind," wondered Bonnie as she fiddled her fingers for the Pichus to play with.

_"Honestly,"_ began Pikachu, sharing a look with Meowth.

Unconsciously everyone leaned forward, eager.

"We was thinkin' 'bout lettin' a certain Student name'em. She did keep dem safe fer a time, after all."

November blinked.

How could he possibly know that. . .unless.

Sapphires held her light greens evenly.

That accent. The mannerisms. Habits. The fiery depths that made any enemy feel as though all of their sins would be revealed and laid bare before them, while to her and everyone else under his protection meant sanctuary. That cheshire grin.

It clicked.

'You were that voice in my head' was what she wanted to scream. Instead the young Student asked, "You're sure? Can't choose anyone else?"

**_"November, we choose you,"_** grinned the two parents, clearly proud of their jibe at Ash who huffed indignantly.

Swallowing the light green-eyed Student turned to the baby Pokemon. 

All eyes were on her expectantly.

Names. A from of identification to they would be stuck with for the rest of their lives.

What if she choose wrong?

Would they hate her?

Soft fur against her hands. A look down to find Kit and Chu nuzzling her hands, seeking to comfort her. And remind her.

The names both bore were given by her.

Names they both adored and appreciated. More than what could be said with words.

Spurred on by their support November looked back at the duo of twins. Double trouble, she thought  with a giggle, remembering a certain trio's array of famous mottos. Double trouble indeed.

The eldest held herself with dignity, but had a playful streak to her if the way she behaved earlier towards Ashton gave any future insight.

The second eldest could not stop snickering for the life of him. Most likely plotting a prank on a future victim.

The male kit kept his green gaze on her, studying every twitch and tick.

And the youngest peered at her with absolute trust and wonder in those blue depths of bright sapphire.

Names came to her. Perfect, just for them.

Finger pointed at the young female Meowth. "Tabitha."

Moved to the male Pichu. "Samuel."

Shifted to the male Meowth. "Tatsumi."

And stopped on the smallest. "Sapphire."

Four sets of eyes stared. Peeling away the confidence the young Student had only moments ago.

Did they not like the names?

Were they unfitting?

She thought they fit like a glove.

Tabitha for the female Meowth since she was playful and confident, but observant and watchful of her younger siblings.

Samuel for the male Pichu due to it being the only name she could think that would fit a prankster.

Tatsumi for the male Meowth because, gosh darn Undyne and Alphys for having her watch that anime with them, like his namesake, he appeared unassuming but behind those eyes was a whip sharp mind.

Sapphire for the female Pichu since her eyes radiated with the flames of her own namesake, beautiful and sharp.

There had been no need to fear as in unison the tsunami of squeaks and meows propelled themselves into her, nuzzling and rubbing heads all over her face.

Attempting to breathe and not erupt into a snorting fit at the soft fur tickling her face, November was dimly aware of commotion in the Hatchery Room.

"C'mon Clemont! Pick up! PICK UP!"

"Sheesh, Fun-SIze, remind us never to give you coffee," snarked Jesse with a smirk at the image in her head.

"Hey! She's not that bad!"

"Then why is she shaking the mouth piece like a yakuza, Four-Eyes," pointed out James.

"Bonnie's not---! Bonnie, what the phone ever do to you?"

**Click**

"Mghn -- Hello? . .Bonnie, you do realize what time it is right?"

"Never mind that Serena, look! Look! The eggs hatched!"

"Oh, they did? That's so cute, look at the . . . .! Oh My GOD! Meowth! You're alive?! Oh My . . .Clemont! CLEMONT! Wake up!"

". . . . . . . . .Twerp." Shadowed sapphires bore into the raven haired man with a vengeance. The smile on his face was not helping to make him look friendly.

Nervous sweat trickled along the man' face. ". .Yeah?"

"Youse forgot ta tell'em?" At the moment, it sounded like the feline was debating between being understanding or just insulted.

". . .Maybe. . . ."

Deep exhale. There was a time and a place for everything. Plus, he knew where the man lived.

"Yer not babysittin'."

November smiled, baby Pokemon and her Bonds clamoring all over her.

Life was so mysterious.

So wonderful.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_TO BE CONTINUED. . ._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, what did you think? Adorable or what? We finally know who was in the eggs, two Pichus and two Meowths. Yay!
> 
> Can anyone guess the further references from where i got the kits' names? Are personalities shinning through yet?
> 
> And yes, I understand that with the games that the moves listed are not normally attained for the babies but this is fanfiction, so hah! That and there are also subtle hints to the blood line. . .just for giggles and what not.
> 
> Hope you guys love them, I do! Also, note that when the Rocket Trio refer to the Twerp Troop they will be using nicknames that pertain to that person only, kay (kinda like Meowth did in P:DotH).
> 
> Any way be patient for more, folks! Love ya~!


	17. Nya-Nya the Cat Student

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The circumstances of one's birth are irrelevant, it is what you do with the gift of life that determines who you are." - Mewtwo, from the first Pokemon Movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little actions are more defining than big words.
> 
> Okay now for a little further reveal for the babies' names:  
> Tabitha -- Because she is prim and proper. .ish, and the name seems fancy, like royalty  
> Samuel -- Bible reference, as he was somewhat of a . . .trickster, though this little Samuel merely plays pranks for fun  
> Tatsumi -- Akame Ga Kill, simple enough  
> Sapphire -- Not only because of her eyes, but also from Sapphira in the Eragon novels
> 
> Anybody guess right?

Echo Academy was not exactly what she expected. There was a thrill in the air though, a buzz. 

Striding among the multitude of Students was a prime candidate of analysis. Humans were commonplace and expected. Monsters were not and that itself is what intrigued the stranger about such a gothic estate.

Prejudice against them was still rampant, no less subtle than the mindset of freaks of nature.

Her purpose of eve setting foot on grounds normally forbidden to her background was only because one Student had been making a name for them. The outcasts.

Hundreds of eyes stared. They were not focused on the figure confidently strutting down the path. Not really.

Somewhat freaky herself, the stares were directed at her entourage.

Freaks and oddities of nature, all of them.

Not that she would change them for the world. Nope.

Trailing a bit behind her were the two Genetics Pokemon, Mewtwo. A male and female to be precise -- the male being taller and a sharper glare while the female had more feminine charm, though withdrawn.

Mewtwo and Mewtwoette to differentiate.

Between them and clasping a paw in his own skipped their son, little white bandanna bouncing with every step -- Arthur. Babbling happily with the clones who had stuck with Mewtwo after wandering around the world. . .and somewhat stalking their originals, like any responsible sibling -- Pikatwo and Meowtwo.

On her shoulders rode a Gatomon and Purrloin.

Anne and Purrla.

Both looked fairly normal, though they were anything but.

Purrla was a well-mannered Purrloin despite her devious reputation through species, sweet as could be and attentive. Her one flaw. . .was that she was mute. Had been since her first day of life. As a consequence, not a single member of her pride wanted anything to do with her, chased out from what should have been a safe haven.

Anne was one of a few despised Digimon. . . a Dark Digimon. Soft white fur with sooty black where there was usually light purple. Piercing yellow eyes. Loose pink collar around her neck with a bell at the front. Not the figure's idea of fashion, but hey whatever made the finicky feline happy.

Then there were the two Mythical siblings just in front of her. Two Pokemon not found anywhere commonly, other than Alola.

Bipedal felines that looked like massive, upright tigers.

Larger than her sibling, the eldest scanned the throng of people with sharp, vigilant blues. Ruffled black and yellow fur showed how uneasy she was. As did the twitching blue whiskers.

Unaware of his sister's nerves, the younger sibling skipped ahead just as happy and carefree as Arthur. White and blue fur could not stop the happiness radiating through him. Which was a relief all things considered as the Zeraora -- Zera and Scamp -- had been through enough.

The figure smiled to herself.

Freaks of nature and circumstance. Proudly.

And there were others in the world, on the grounds of Echo Academy.

Her entire reason for stepping foot on heavily prejudiced ground.

To find the one who could morph into not only a Panther, but a Dragon too. Someone else who had embraced their individuality.

"Hey freak!"

Clawed feet paused. Head turned to the shout, tilting. Light pink hair trailed over her face and shoulders.

Anne and Purrla bristled.

The Mewtwos and Zeraoras regrouped around her.

Undivided attention on the speaker.

An Upperclassman with a Rhyperior and other Bonds supporting her intimidation.

Strength in numbers.

A good philosophy, but like all armor. . .it had its weak points.

Sharp, feline eyes spotted them easily.

A Student who relied too much on intimidation and brute strength rather than actual skill and strategy. Pathetic was high praise in her opinion.

"Your kind are not welcome here."

Though most would be taken aback by this and insulted, she was not one bit surprised. Anyone that looked like her was generally cast out. Ignored simply because even with the freedom of the Monsters, her existence could not be explained. Not thoroughly anyway.

Here she was though.

Living, breathing just like the rest of them.

"We don't have any more room for you wastes of breath. So get lost."

Honestly . .the figure was kind of lost to begin with. She doubted that getting even more lost would help matters.

Glance around.

A crowd was gathering.

Hmm. . . she wanted attention, but at the same time this was attention she did not want.

Still, the positives did outweigh the negatives.

"Hey Freak! You heard me right? Scram!"

That Upperclassman's yelling was really starting to get on her nerves. Claws against chalkboard.

Unimpressive claws compared to her own.

It was time to bare her fangs.

Anne and Purrla hopped down from her shoulders, immediately adopting a battle stance. Eyes focused on the Rhyperior and its comrades.

Two against ten, fifteen?

Easily in their favor.

The figure stepped forward too, popping her neck and fingers. Deviously childish, cheshire grin on her face brightened the fire in her amber eyes. "Indeed, I did hear what sounded like a banshee screaming. I had just hoped it wasn't you, nyaa~," meowed the stranger, pink cat tail looping in circles.

Somewhere in the distance a volcano erupted, spewing forth all its pent up outrage.

"That's it, you little bitch," shrieked the Upperclassman summoning a Soul Weapon Canon.

Sharp, toothed grin. The figure was going to enjoy this. Very much.

 

 

"Where is this happening?"

"Right now past the Tactics Building. Come on, come on!"

"Ooh, I've gotta see this!"

November did not care much for the drama of out of bounds Duels. Not usually. But the familiar sound of canon blasts accompanied by roars and foul mouthed shouts were impossible to ignore.

That was how the Student found herself rushing through a mob with Kit ad Chu directing her to gaps toward the unofficial duel. To the front of the crowd unnoticed.

Light greens blinked.

This .. . .was not what she expected. Not at all. 

The Upperclassman from month's before was getting embarrassed like no one's business and toyed with as her own Bonds were pummeled by a Gatomon and Purrloin.

The one doing the pummeling to the Upperclassman was . . .in a word. . .different. She was much taller and thinner than November, twirling and spinning in acrobatics among blasts of Soul Energy that normally would have been impossible to dodge. But here was this stranger doing it. Nimble build fit in her denim shorts and light pink shirt with a menagerie of cat emblems. Dark smokey skin paralleled by sharp ambers and light pink hair.

What really stood out about her were her ears, feet and tail. Long, fluffy pink tail curled and twisted as clawed feet skip-hopped in many a direction. Triangular ears moved about lazily, indications that the Upperclassman's movements were not only easily detectable, but rather boresome.

Accuracy and finesse were unmatched as the human-like feline danced around her opponent, cat-like smirk on her face. "You're what passes for an Upperclassman these days? You disappoint me, nya~."

"Shut up you overgrown fleabag!" Swing of the Soul Weapon Canon.

Flawless backflip and twisting spin. Not even a heartbeat later, and insult to injury, clawed feet perched atop the very tip of the canon. "Are all Echo Academy higher ups like this? Throw slander and lead fists with no true power, nya," taunted the girl, leaning into the Student's face. "Nyaow that your friends have been dealt with."

Heavy, thunderous thuds as the small armada of Bonds fell to the Gatomon and Purrloin who strolled into the company of three Mewtwos, a familiarish cat and mouse, and two Zeraora.

"I have some questions, well one really, but the point is you will answer, right nya?"

Stunned, slow nod.

Happy that her point had been made, the stranger hopped down to the concrete path and twirled around, sharp ambers never leaving the Upperclassman. "Good. Okay, so tell me where I can find the Student who can morph into a Panther? You know her, right? Gotten the snot beaten of you by her right, nya?"

"Youse mean Nova," meowed Kit bewildered that a stranger had the foggiest of ideas about Echo Academy duels.

November did not like how quickly the crowd parted, eyes ravenous to see another potential victim be whipped by the cat-like stranger. Reminded her of those people. Always eager to relish in her misery and misfortune.

Shake of her head pulled the young Student back to reality, back to what was actually going on.

To the approaching figure and her entourage.

Sharp feline golden ambers studied her carefully. Crucially scrutinizing every detail about the smaller girl. 

Eyes moved to her Bonds, instantly softening as she cooed, "Nyaaaaw~! How cute, a Meowth and Pichu!"

"Cute?! Try handsome," purred the Gatomon, leaning forward from her perch with a doopey grin and hearts in her eyes.

Kit blinked, confused.

The feline practically jumped out of his fur as Chu snapped at the mooning Digimon,  _"He's taken!"_

Mischievous grin inched across the feline Digimon's face. "Not for long~."

This earned the flirtatious Gatomon a smack from the Purrloin and disapproving looks from the other mature Pokemon.

"Eh-hem," coughed the stranger, ambers darting about uncertainly at the multitude of still gathered Students. "Well, if you're the real deal then I wanna go somewhere private where we can talk, nya."

"Private," echoed November uncertainly There were mixed signals storming her brain in utter confusion.

"Nowhere fancy, just somewhere we can talk, nya."

Talk, huh? There was one place that came to mind and was a comfortable setting. Somewhere safe.

November opened her mouth.

A second too late as another voice spluttered, "Mewtwo? Both of you?"

The moment Ash made his way through the crowd, the Students found better things to occupy their time and made themselves scarce. He was not in the chain of command by any means. But the raven haired man was well known throughout the world as the former Kanto Champion with beasts of powerhouse Pokemon at his beckon call. No one wanted experience in being at the wrong end of that raw power.

His focus was not on the scrambling Students.

Rather wide browns were focused on the Mewtwos.

_It has been awhile Ash, has it not?_ chuckled the taller Mewtwo, corner of his eyes crinkling  in a smile.

"Yeah, it has," agreed Ash looking at the both of them, then at the young Pokemon holding their paws.

The little guy shied away from the raven-haired man, pressing into the feminine Mewtwo.

"And who is this little guy?"

_"This is Arthur,"_ meowed the familiar Meowth.

_"Arthur, this nice man is Ash Ketchum. Say hello,"_ chirped the familiar Pikachu.

Arthur met them halfway, peeking up at Ash he gave a small wave before hiding again.

Cheeky smile on his face, Ash looked from one to the other. "So, you two huh?"

Two pairs of eyes widened, glanced at the other, then darted away. Faces burning.

_Ash, you misunderstand the situation vastly_ coughed the male Mewtwo.

_Yes, quite_ agreed the feminine Mewtwo, blushing harder with every word.  _Not that we do not enjoy the company of our son . . .it is just, things are complicated._

"Complicated? That's putting it mildly, nyaa~," chimed the strange cat-girl.

Glares from the elder Mewtwo while the eldest Zeraora sibling bopped her companion on the head. _"Manners. We have yet to introduce ourselves."_

Pouting for a few seconds, the cat-like figure recovered and beamed a smile. "Righty-o, let's do this again. Anne and Purrla."

Fingertip directed at the Gatomon, who was still staring at Kit, and Purrloin who was signing furiously at the Digimon waving her off nonchalantly. 

"Zera and Scamp." The two Mythical Pokemon waved. Scamp more eagerly than his sister.

"And my Mewtwo pals -- Mewtwo, Mewtwoette, and Arthur."

Clawed fingers swiftly moved to November. Reflexively, the young Student moved back. Swift movements with those people when it was towards her had promised agony and heart ache.

Paw-like hand flat side up.

Sharp golden ambers warm and gentle, no trace of deception.

Warm fanged smile. "I'm Nya-Nya. Pleasure to meet you, nyaa~."

November smiled, taking the offered hand. "This is Kit and Chu, and I'm November. Nice to meet you."

Ears twitched and fanged smile stretched wider. "So, I did find you! What a relief, nyaaaa!"

Puzzling statement to be solved later, attention returned to the trio of Genetics Pokemon as the masculine Mewtwo said  _See, when we heard Nya-Nya asking around for directions to Echo Academy, the only place we had not searched, we offered to join her. And have had to help in curbing her insatiable curiosity ever since._

"Hey!," yelled the Nya-Nya indignantly.

November looked at Mewtwo, her own curiosity sparked. Hers was not the only one.

"What are you looking for?," inquired Ash.

_Not what_ corrected Mewtwoette.  _Who._

"Okay, so who are you looking for?"

A twisting sensation in her gut had the thirteen year old guess that it was someone they knew. Her gut had an impressive track record to boot -- never wrong.

_We do_ assured Mewtwo.  _We are searching for Arthur's brother, Jay._

The ground lurched under foot. "Jay," echoed November. Could it be? Was this a coincidence? No, her instincts assured her that the Jay she knew and the Jay they were looking for, were one and the same.

_Yes. Do you know of him?_

"Yeah, we know him," murmured Ash, eyes downcast and cap shadowing his eyes, effectively hiding his expression. "Can we go somewhere private?"

The two Mewtwos shared a glance. 

_Of course._

_Lead the way._

 

 

Grillby's.

It was a safe haven. A sanctuary from the truth of reality, from the darkness seeping into the light. Somewhere to go for companionship and comfort when times were anything but good. 

Or news was. . . .unbelievable. This news was. . . . it unnerved November greatly. Arms wrapped around Kit and Chu to her slight, guarded and protective frame.

Hurricane Jesse and Typhoon James were coming to land. Neither looked pleased with what they had been told by two legendary Pokemon that could very well eradicate their existence. Fires of a tempest in blues and greens.

Pikachu and Meowth observed quietly, absorbed in the somber tide. The kits played unawares of the tension wafting off the adults, scampering around in a game of chase with Ashton, Bendy, and Mewtwo and Pikatwo. Grillby along with Zera and Scamp looked on, the Fiery Monster's hand resting on his chin and smile on his face.

Pika stood guard next to Kit in his arm barricade, glaring down a fawning Anne with dark, emotionless pink eyes. A clear warning that the runty Scratch Cat was far from free.

"You want us to give you Jay, without first telling him or us why," hissed Jesse, fingers pinched to her arms in white-knuckled grips.

_Affirmative._

"Not happening."

Mewtwoette grumbled  _Why not? All you need to know is that Arthur is Jay's blood-brother and thus belongs with him._

"No, that is not all we need to know," snapped James, showing surprising aggression for a normally even-tempered man. "Jay is as much our son as Arthur is yours. We are not giving him away, whether you are capable of taking care of him or not!"

They were getting louder and louder. November hunched in on herself and prayed for the best.

Nothing good could come of challenging a Pokemon with so much disposable psychic power. A Pokemon that could easily erase the existence of a person was not to be trifled with. Yet, here were Jesse and James throwing verbal blows to two of them.

Amazing.

Unnerving.

November felt as though the fury from both parties was directed at her, even when it was not.

_We are more than capable of guaranteeing Jay's safety, far better than the two of you combined_ snarled Mewtwoette.  _Now, I have been more than patient with the both of you and am at the utmost limit. Give us our son's brother or I will --_

She was cutoff by a small, compressed orb of shadowy energy zipping past her face, nicking a paper thin cut across her cheek. The orb popped behind her head harmlessly. The action was to say in the least . . .unexpected. Granted the two Humans before her were standing ground, but neither had made a move to strike out at her.

No, someone else had beaten them to that.

Soft, lavender eyes moved slowly to the guilty culprit, noting the hunched defensive posture as he placed himself between her and the duo. Claws drawn and teeth bared in a long, drawn out snarling hiss. Sharp, unflinching eyes daring the Legendary Pokemon to even raise her voice at them.

Mewtwoette chuckled. How cute, a smaller feline was biting at the tail of its superior. He looked like Mewtwo, but she would not hold back an ounce. The Scratch Cat had put himself in the proverbial fire.

Hand rose and powerful, psionic energy gathered at the palm with a howling whirr.

Meowth held ground. No sorry-butted Legendary was going to touch his Jesse and James, over his dead body . . .again.

Hand rose higher then made to swing forward.

Movement in her peripheral. Small presence zipped away from her guarded side. Appeared just in front of the Scratch Cat, arms outstretched. Determined young eyes.

Hand stopped just millimeters from young Arthur's throat.

_Arthur, move_ commanded Mewtwoette with a tone that was carried by the acoustics of the restaurant. A grave tone.

Behind the bar, Grillby and the Zeraoras kept the young kits and a panicky Bendy back with help from Pika and Ashton, though their own focus was on their Father and the pissed legendary. Both were braced to jump in the throwdown sure to come.

November was braced too. Her morphed capabilities already helped her break the bones of a demented Digimon and endure the rage of a inky monstrosity. What was the power of a legendary?

Meowtwo and Pikatwo shared an uncertain look with Mewtwo.

Arthur stood firm, head furiosuly swinging side to side and gentle eyes set. He was not moving. Sure, he was terrified of his Mother but. . .He dared to look at the Scratch Cat, who had eased a fraction and stared at him in confusion; then he moved to the two Humans, now armed with a broom and mop, respectively. If these unrelated folks could care so much for his blood brother this vehemently. . .they deserved to know.

All of them.

The young Genetics Pokemon looked back to Mewtwoette, burning salt in his eyes. He was just so . . .touched that others cared so deeply for Jay. Taking the young child away from the warmth of all he knew, from his life's one haven was unthinkable.

  _Arthur?_

_I don't wanna . . .take Jay away from his home, . .from his family. Can we. . .?_

_You want to show them? Is that right, my son?_ pondered Mewtwo, looking at them all knowingly.

Small, nervous nod.

_How do you all feel about that?_

The answer was clear in all of their eyes.

_Very well._

Locked onto all of their minds, the masculine Mewtwo opened the doors of memory, allowing the flow of emotion and sensation to burn and flare uncontrolled, unhindered by any means.

November was not sure how prepared she was for another's pain and agony and misery, matching her own.

 

 

Arthur liked to dream. He dreamed about freedom, about the outside world.

What was it like?

To see the sky in its glory of changing, melding hues of color with the rise and fall of two spheres. One a brilliant ball of fire and radiation, the other a luminescent orb of silver. Though he had never seen them, his young mind knew they were there. Listened enough to the chatter of the people outside his covered, barred prison to comprehend what he could not understand or know.

What was it like? To feel the warm radiance of the fiery orb. To soak in the coolness of the rain of the darkness of moonlit night.

What was it like, to be free? That was what he dreamed of. To experience all that was dangled in front of his pinned nose.

Covering of his barred cage shifted and wrestled. Young eyes looked up and he bunched himself in the furthest corner, unsure of who he would encounter. Familiar black attire and big red R. At first there was bad boding running wild through his mind, then he saw the soft, sincere eyes peering at him. Took in her round face and usually bright features.

He knew this woman, did not fear her like the others.

Now her face was not its usual brightness, lost its warmth and radiance. Absolute terror echoed in her trembling frame and wide, pinprick eyes. Fumbling fingers pikced at the lock of his cage and an arm bundled a small, moving thing to her chest.

_What are you doing?_

"Getting you out of here. I owe you so much, this is the least I can do for you," murmured the woman in a hushed, hurried voice.

Arthur did not have the slightest idea by what she meant. Owed him? Why, all he had done was give her some of his own blood and soothed a ravaged mind seized by fear of what was to become of her unborn. She owed him nothing.

**Click**

**Pop**

The door to his prison opened and the woman handed the wriggling bundle to him, slipping her arms under his legs and against his back. Cradling the young life close to himself, Arthur curled his body protectively and leaned against the woman's thick frame.

_Where will we go?_

"Away."

"Really, Agent Renegade? Without a goodbye?"

Arthur became rigid. The woman turned slowly, as though hoping against all odds that the man who had spoken was not who she thought, who she knew was there. Prayers unanswered.

The man who had persuaded Giovanni to continue Project Chimera after so many lost assets and materials down the drain to come to the end result of a young, impressionable Mewtwo, Arthur. Dr.Zagger regarded the turncoat agent with unmasked disgust.

What was with all the blasted, bloody turncoats? First Agent Calamity and a number of other faceless agents, then that dumb underling and the Black Tulip -- a nasty surprise that lass --, as well as the Roses -- Agent Red, Agent Blue, and Agent Fury -- and so many others.

Now Agent Renegade, too? Foreshame.

Beady eyes moved from the woman's paralyzed terror to the creature in her arms. Specimen 2-E of Project Chimera. Stealing from Team Rocket, from Giovanni? Now that, was an unforgivable sin that their fine syndicate could not overlook. 

Unseen by the woman, ordered by Zagger, multitudes of loyal grunts moved through the shadows and took up positions. Automatic tommy guns locked on target.

"Let us leave Zagger. This Mewtwo is only a child."

"My fair woman, we are all but children in the grad scheme of things. Of which, your scene has just come to a close." Code phrase out in the open, the grunts shifted to carry out orders.

Arthur sensed the looming presence of Death.  _Run!!!_ he screamed in utter, adrenalized terror.

Not a moment too soon. Taking his advice to her thundering heart, the woman ran through the hail of bullets. Body a shield for the youths under her guardianship. Molten metal pellets rained down in a cacophony of thunderous chaos.

Hard shove past the wicked, elderly man she ran. Through the blarring alarms and sirens as lights above flashed.

Heaving and gasping on gulps of metallic, sour tasting and saliva coated air. She had to get them out, nowhere was safe in this vipers pit of sin and darkness.

Lurches this way and that.

Occasional awkward stumble.

Something was wrong. Arthur just knew it. And it was not something a Band-aid could fix. Not all the bandages in the world.

Crane of his neck behind them and he saw it. Glistens of vivid red, in droplet patterns of trail.

Howls of approaching dog Pokemon and snarls of beast-like Digimon.

They were being hunted. Enduring all that was humanely possible, the woman crumbled, twisting her body so that he and the bundle had a cushier landing than her. Arms around him slackened. Chest against his back barely moved, breathing slower and slower.

Arthur twisted and turned to assess his rescuer, encouraging her to move as the howls and snarls drew closer.

He wished he had not, for now he could see clearly. . .and pinpricks of salt burned the corner of his eyes. There was no hope for his friend. Eyes and expression, heavy in texture and life trickling away by the second, said as much. Knew with unshakable certainty.

Time was not on her side.

The woman smiled through the pain and the inevitable.

Hand shakily reached for the young Genetics Pokemon's face. Uncertain, Arthur cupped the larger, trembling hand in his own tiny hands and gently coaxed her fingers to tossle the bundle's tuft of hair one last time.

She smiled in bittersweet, melancholy. Eyes moved from the precious life in protective arms to the young miracle holding him, holding her son like an elder sibling. Faint smile stretched. Like? He had shared his blood with her, effectively saving her life and that of her unborn when it very well could have killed him.

Other hand shakily transversed through the trials of trickling by minutes and fading life, to rest against Arthur's cheek. Soft thumb strokes.

"Take care of your brother." Final wish spoken, the woman's resilient soul relinquished the fight.

Arthur numbed as the person who had been his one and only friend in this Hell, flickered out like the flame of a smothered candle. He wanted to scream at the unfairness of it all.

No sound.

No voice.

Distantly, through a haze of turmoil he could see and hear the approaching Rockets. Dr.Zagger in the lead.

The horrid man berated his dead friend with no sorrow.

Faceless grunts approached.

Commands to remove the garbage, baby and all.

Crying wails that bounced  and burrowed around in his ears. Baby wails.

Baby?

That was right, the woman's last words -- her last request, was that he look after the baby, her baby. His Baby Brother.

Movement. looking up, the trembling Pokemon met the cold, empty gaze of Zagger. The man was offering his hand in a placating manner.

Arthur was not fooled as the man  went on and on about how all will be forgiven if he just surrendered the whelp. Lies were this man's truths.

Arms tightened around the wriggling baby.

Subtle scoots off the body of his first friend.

Psionoic accumulation of power through his skull, burning in his core as he feigned negotiations.

Promises were red-tapped lies. A child could see between the cracks in the words.

Slow, inconspicuous steps from the approaching grunts soaked in evil and darkness and sin.

Young eyes moved from the people to his friend to the child in his arms.

Choices present before him.

Resolution settled upon his narrow shoulders and hardened his eyes.

Zagger noticed the slight change in body language and immediately ordered the squad to neutralize the subject. Too late.

Arthur closed his eyes. Not exactly prepared, but not ready to surrender he opened the valves of his power. Held back for the first three years of life, all the accumulated psionic energy lashed out, recoiling and bouncing and thrashing all that barred resistance against its absolute strength.

Faceless grunts were thrown to the walls and ceiling.

Zagger was polevaulted back into the depths of the hallways, hand still curled to grab the young Pokemon's shoulders.

Recoil of his powers unexpected, Arthur was sent rolling and bumping in the opposite direction as the wires, teased and shredded by the energy, popped and fizzed and sparked. Embers rained down, setting for to everything touched.

Standing shakily, wincing at the pain in his body and the loud, wailing screams of dying alarms further in the building Arthur made to stumble out, stumble to freedom. Hand to his damaged left arm. Two, unsteady steps.

Pause.

Panic sweeped through the young Mewtwo as he hurried back towards the main blaze before unconsciously tapping into his powers to make himself levitate. Eyes searched desperately for the small creature he had only held moments ago. Rivers of salt pouring down his cheeks.

Where?

Where?!

Screams and cries and shouts at all listening deities to aid him in his search for a being smaller than him in a building that was fast crumbling under the flaming burden consuming its wood structure, ripping through concrete and metal.

Searched and searched.

Far into the desolate night and past morning, still he searched.

Beyond consolable and crying hysteria, he lunged at two figures just like him.

Only ashes remained of the first two Humans he had not actually despised. At least, that was what he had thought, until he felt Jay's presence four years later.

 

 

November did not know when she moved. It just happened. Arms wrapped around the trembling creature and pulled him into her slightly taller frames. One hand held the back of his head and the other rubbed soothing circles along his back.

Solemnly quiet, Kit and Chu shifted down her shoulders and gently nuzzled the top of Arthur's head. Neither wanted their Bond Human to be alone in soothing the traumatized youth.

They were not the only ones who saw the still evident terror and scars.

Quiet squeak.

November and Arthur pulled out of the comforting hug and looked down to see Sapphire peering up at them with worry in her eyes. Little paws twirling her new blue bandanna, mulling over her own thoughts.

Glance back at her parents.

Pikachu and Meowth -- the Scratch Cat trying to assay a trembling Bendy, as the tiny toon demon held onto creame fur like his life depended on it, refusing to let go -- waved the smallest of their children onward, encouraging her to step forward.

Big, fiery blue sapphires returned to Arthur.

Arms rose and tiny paws curled in the air.  _"Pi."_

Gentle as possible, Arthur lifted the young Pichu into his arms with Psychic. Unsure on what to do, he just held her.

Sapphire knew what to do though. Not giving the other Pokemon a chance to scramble out of her trap, the little Tiny Mouse Pokemon wrapped her arms around his throat and rubbing her head against his chin let out a torrent of cute coos and purrs.

More and more sweethearts in the Family.

It was not long before Tabitha and Samuel joined their little baby sister in comforting a legendary Pokemon they had just seen through a memory destroy a building, single handed. Tatsumi opted with trying to help calm down Bendy.

"So, are you people gonna address the Snorlax in the room? How are you going to tell Jay about this, nya?," meowed Nya-Nya, observing the scene with a fanged grin and hand to her cheek, tail tracing the air behind her lightly.

_"I think he already_ knows, _"_ stated Zera confidently.

"What makes you so certain, nya?"

Paw indicated the doorway of the restaurant. Sure enough, there stood the young boy with Cute on his head and Bandit staring in wide-eyed awe at the eldest Zeraora. "Hi," beamed Cute, always the cheerful ice-breaker.

November sighed, not a sad or exasperated sound. This was a lot for her to take in.

What about Jay?

This was his life before any of them, how would he handle it?

The warmth in his eyes and smile on his face said plenty as he approached his Blood Brother for the second time in his life.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_TO BE CONTINUED . . ._**   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I did just bring two Zeraoras into this (if you don't know a Zeraora, look it up); and the Mewtwos and the clones couldn't help it (Mewtwo is the one from the first movie and Mewtwoette is the Mewtwo from the Genesect movie). What do you think?


	18. Unsettled Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaching is all that can be done . . .until the flood gates open, then there are two choices jump or fly.
> 
> Warning!: There are mentions of self hatred and suicidal-like thoughts, if you wish to avoid such a matter do not continue any further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song:  
> "One More Light" by Linkin Park
> 
> And as another early warning-ish, the babies are only a few weeks old and are just getting the hang of speech with the occasional babble . . .just read, youse'll see.

Impmon had no idea why he stuck around.

No one wanted a pitiful creature like him around.

He was a Virus.

Viral Digimon had no place in the world, so deletion without cause was acceptable.

Even so. . . he really did not want to die any time soon. The Viral imp rather enjoyed being alive.

It had its pleasantries.

That and. . . the company he kept track of currently helped to keep his mind of darker thoughts. Not that he would ever let them know.

Something told him that the Scratch Cat and Renamon knew. It was in their eyes, clear as day when they looked at him. A light that said: We know.

How did they know?

He just friggin' figured it out himself!

Whatever, those two always seemed to know when something involved him.

Scary really.

_"Impmon!"_

Emerald eyes looked down at the speaker below the branch he lazily perched upon, back against the tree. Quiet hum of interest.

The smallest of the Quad Squad -- nicknamed affectionately by close relatives --  peered up at him with big, blue sapphires. Smile on her face impossibly pure and sincere. In her paws she held a ringlet of intertwined flowers -- some daisies, a few buttercups, and other bright colors he had no name for.

"Well, hey there Squeaks," greeted the Viral Digimon. Another thing he would not tell anyone else.

The company of the young kits were not as bothersome and irritating as he huffed about, not in the least.

Sapphire chirped happily before holding up the ringlet of flowers.  _"Flowers."_

"I can see that you got a bunch'a flowers," agreed Impmon, sitting up and dangling his legs over the edge. "Who're they for?"

A little paw pointed at him, then the ground with a demanding  _"Pichu-pichu."_

Though the babies had begun to formulate words, practice was still a necessity.

Curious, as his Species ought to be, the purple furred imp hopped down. Effortlessly landing on his feet, right next to the small Tiny Mouse. Gloved claws on hips. Barbed tail patiently twirling the air. "I'm down here now, Pipsqueak. What'cha want to show me?"

Placing the decoration on her head Sapphire spun in a circle, then beamed,  _"Crown."_

Slow nod. Yeah, he could see that she had made herself a crown. What of it? Did it have some sort of significance to her?

"That's cute," commented Impmon honestly.

How come the rest of the world could not have more innocent souls like Sapphire? Cute? Innocent and untainted by the views of a biased, gray world.

Happy little cheer. Tiny paws grabbed his clawed glove and yanked him away, surprising strength in such a little body.

Not sure what to make of this or if he should pull away, the imp-like Virus let her lead the way.

She obviously knew where she was going.

Emeralds looked at the tiny paws holding his own hand, never having loosened their hold for a second. Curious, uncertain thoughts jumbled his mind. Would the little Pichu still hold on, still beam her innocent, sharp fanged smile if she knew what his Species was? Did she know and not care? Understand?

He could not exactly ask her outright.

Well. . . he could, but there were answers even his mind wanted to leave in the dark.

"Here!" Triumphant cheer pulling his wandering mind back, Impmon looked around. One of the many flower gardens on campus with flowers of all variations, heights, hues, and extravagances were in bloom. Attracting a number of nectar craving Pokemon and Digimon.

Huddled in the blossoms and waiting for them were the other three of the Quad Squad, Cute, Bendy, Mimikyu, and Meowtwo.

Tabitha had a circlet of roots in her paws and with the eye of a crafter, picking out the most fine and minute detail, she plucked a random bloom from the assortment around her and wove it in expertly. On her own head, resting over her head charm, was a flower crown of pink and white.

Tatsumi remained completely still as the perfect model with remarkable patience as Samuel wrapped rings of flower loped bracelets around his wrists and curves of yellow and white around his neck. Would have been irresistible to laugh at had he not had a sheathed sword attached to his hip -- requested by Undyne.

Cute, large ears extended, soared through the air with a gleeful fit of giggles as his little claws hung onto Bendy's own. The toon was having the time of his life, whooping and cheering for the Calumon to go faster.

Meowtwo and Mimikyu looked on, appearing completely at ease.

Sapphire marched them over to Tabitha, who looked up at the happy chirps of her Baby Sister. A jump down and she was next to the elder kit.

Shoulder muscles throbbing and sprawled on his belly in an undignified manner, Impmon wondered if he had done something to deserve such roughness or if the little Pichu had no idea, no knowledge of her strength. Not impossible considering her stats. Pain fading to dull tingles, the viral Digimon pulled himself into a comfortable sit.

_"Crown?_ Bracelet?," asked the smallest of the Quad Squad.

Confused emeralds blinked uncertainly.

_"Crown,"_ repeated Sapphire with a pointed paw to what was on Tabitha's head. "Bracelet." A motion to her brother's wrists.

Oh. . .Oh! She wanted to know if he wanted a crown or a bracelet adorned with blooms.

Impmon had never really considered whether he would ever wear either garment. Not ever. Probably because no one had ever given the viral imp the time of day. Had never asked him how he might feel about either one. Virus Digimon after all. A despised one at that.

Yet, the group he actively shadowed never outright threw insults and slander, nor tried to delete him on the spot.

Rather they welcomed.

Arms open.

"Either one, whichever makes ya happy," answered Impmon after some thought.

Big beam of a smile on her face the little Pichu set to work, plucking up a nearby tangle of roots. 

Huff of amusement, the imp watched her work. The small Tiny Mouse wove the roots together in a circle and carefully nipped the buds of chosen blossoms into secure openings. Her choices of blooms were. . . interesting to say the least. Golden buttercups . . . snow white daisies . . . . brilliant light blues. . . 

Renamon immediately came to mind.

Sharp, rough shake of his head.

Nah, there was no connection. . .the kid choose those flowers on coincidence.

Yeah, coincidence.

Still, he couldn't the feeling that the baby Pokemon knew exactly what she was doing.

Perfectly well.

She was that cat's daughter after all.

"So, this is where you run off to for the past year, Impmon." That voice, seethed in spite and malice, the voice of the one Human he despised  _and_ feared and had hoped never to see again after the last time he had been put through initiation training for another. Ice seeped into his blood, through his body. Uncontrollable trembles. Emeralds shrank to wide pinpricks as he turned his head to look upon the Human who had scarred him, haunted him to the point where November -- the nicest Human the imp had met by far -- struggled to earn his trust.

Nothing had changed in a year. Same oppressing atmosphere. Same cold, emotionless eyes. Stance that of an egotistical, narcissist. Brutes of varying Pokemon and Digimon species and size fanned out around the boy. All eyes on the kits.

Attuned to the potential danger Impmon did the only thing he could think of. Sapphire and her siblings were just babies. They didn't need to be dragged into this.

The viral imp would not allow it.

Summoning flames of brilliant orange at the tip of his gloved claws, he flung volley after volley at the brutish oafs. Certain all focus was on him the purple furred viral Digimon charged to the safest harbor of the Academy -- the abandoned and crumbling dorms. No one else needed to be involved. Their blood did not need to be spilled for him.

Screams of the babies could be heard over the boy's cold, monotonous and detached command, "Kill him."

Meowtwo and Mimikyu would get the kits home safely. Of that he had no doubt.

Scrambling hops and bounds over thick columns of fallen cement and brick. Dives and back flips over attacks thrown his way by the pursuers and harvengers of death. Many attacks hit the mark despite all his flipping around.

Shredded skin and fur.

Bruises upon bruises ticked his body, inwardly and outwardly.

Organs felt as though they had been thrashed and throttled into a blender.

Vision hazed and fogged brightly with every impact.

Body tingled and burned and stung as if acid were eating away at him.

A well-aimed, full powered Hammer Arm and Dynamic Punch, from the two Conkeldurr that suck around a ruined statue of some sort of historical figure, slammed into his chest, flinging him backwards. Body and back of head thudded heavily against the firm, rough surface of a brick wall, leaving a small divet as the ragged imp slid to the ground.

Refusing to give to the spots and black fog seeping into his vision Impmon glared at the armada and boy.

Fire in his emeralds.

The boy wanted to delete him? Fine.

It would not be easy.

Those fights Renamon had called pointless. . . . were not so.

His Species was known for being resiliently stubborn. 

Trembling as he consciously  fought to keep his body together and not shatter, a thin trail of red dripping from the corner of his mouth Impmon growled, "Is that the best you've got, Damon? Those kits could kick your ass."

The murderous boy -- Damon huffed, "Always the wise ass. Since day one."

 

 

 

November was running. Seemed to be a common thing when it came to the purple furred imp. Not that the young Student minded but. . . 

Feet pounded against the concrete, rubber soles of her shoes burning. Mad sprint toward the abandoned part of the Academy's dorm's the moment Meowtwo and Mimikyu explained what happened.

She was not going to lose her friend.

At least, that was the hope anyway.

Even with as fast as she was going, considerably fast by all means considering that not only were Kit and Chu sprinting at full speed by her side, so too was Renamon. When asked between breaths, the kitsunne had curtly responded that she personally wanted to give Impmon a slap to the face for doing something so stupid.

November kind of understood. . . a little bit. She wanted to rip the person who was hurting the viral Digimon a new one. Whether as herself or the Panther or the Dragon, it did not matter. But would she make it in time?

That was the real question.

Sharp whistle accompanied by the hum of four, thin layered wings.

Four heads peered over shoulders.

November smiled.

He had been a damn good guardian while his Soul was fragmented, seemed nothing changed in life. Fast approaching on the back of Yanmega as she zipped through the air, hunched down with paws clinging to the Ogre Pokemon's carapace and whiskers flailing in the wind, rode Meowth.

"Sensei," cheered Kit.

"Where's Pikachu?"

"Takin' care of da kits an' Bendy. Need a lift?"

"Will we not just slow you down," inquired Renamon pointedly, the worry clear in ice blues and negating the harshness of her tone. 

Co-pilot that he was, the Scratch Cat met the red compound eyes of the bug-type pilot. Cheshire grin stretching from cheek to cheek.

Though her own mouth consisted of mandibles, Yanmega grinned.  _"Is that a challenge?"_   More thrust of her wings and the large bug-type hovered overhead.

November immediately leaped upward, arm up and hand outstretched. A spindly and deceptively strong limb caught her, wrapped around her arm like a careful, secure pincer.

Kit and Chu lunged themselves at her feet and mountaineered to their Bond Human's shoulders.

Not a wobble in the Ogre Pokemon's flight pattern. Almost like the added weight was nothing.

Renamon hesitated, still running even as Yanmega easily kept pace. She could outrun the Ogre Pokemon, couldn't she? Out of all Data type Digimon, her Species were among the fastest. Not even a Pokemon could keep up right?

"Don't underestimate her," warned Meowth as he looked from her to the distance. "She's way fastuh den youse by far. 'Sides, we're runnin' outta time."

Cards on the table.

Odds not in the golden furred fox's favor. . . nor in Impon's.

Accepting fate for what it was, Renamon gave a leaping bound upward. Arm reaching for the heavens.

Yanmega's other arm snagged the vixen. Not a tilt or readjustment made. Her line of flight remained the same as before the added weight.

Certain her passengers were secured, Yanmega angled her head to peer at the cat riding shot gun -- it was good to have him back, no offense to Mime Junior or Cacnea, but the only ones who could actually, properly co-pilot were Jesse and Meowth.  _"How fast should I fly?"_

She was going pretty fast already . . .but at this rate if they didn't step on it. . .

"How fast can ya get us dere," replied Meowth, big grin on his face. To most it would seem like the feline always had a scheming grin on his face. Yanmega knew better, as did their Family.

This grin meant business.

Her own mandibles shifted in a similar way.  _"Hang_ on!"

Membrane wings flared open to full extent, beating faster with every second. Hum altering to a drone.

Lurch forward and the small rescue band zoomed toward the explosions. Toward the roars and yelling. The screams of a viral imp determined not to die. Each outcry hammered into November's ears, tore at her Soul with the fact that there was a small chance, a minuscule chance that they could be too late.

Yanmega arrived at the outskirts of the crumbling dorms within seconds. Close enough for them to see the armada of Bonds circled around one Human and a severely beaten, defiant imp that refused to stay down, no matter the blows sent his way. The beating he was enduring only seemed to encourage the viral Digimon to stand. If only just to piss off his adversaries.

It was working.

Screeches and caws pulled eyes from the ground to the sky. More Bonds to do the bidding of their Bond Human.

That made them enemies.

"Yanmega, how are ya neck muscles," asked Meowth curiously, eyes surveying the skies and little sparks popping from his fur.

_"Good enough for the last few years. Javoline?"_

Sharp toothed smirk at the codename. "Nah, let's do Tailspin," suggested the feline as he expertly raced for the Ogre Pokemon's tail.  Perfectly balanced with no disruption to his flight pattern. The second his hind paws made the slightest impression her large, flattened tail sprang up. Catapulting him at the nearest leader of the Sky Armada -- a Mandibuzz.

Mouth open in awe November watched as the airborne cat twisted and spun with the momentum. Avoiding all Air Slashes, Gusts, Whirlwinds, and other aerial attacks. 

Meowth was right on the mark, snagging a claw in the vulture's tail feathers then fluidly twisting himself onto her back. Claws sunk into flesh.

Alarmed squawks and caws at the pricks of needle sharp pressure.

Panicking the Bone Vulture Pokemon flapped her wings wildly, sending her upward like a streaming rocket of feathered frenzy.

Puzzled, the Sky Bonds briefly wondered what there was to fear from such a terrestrial creature away from his natural environment. The answer was delivered by a powerfully vicious surge of electrical energy that illuminated the sky, rivaling the Sun's vibrancy.

Out of commission, the Dark-Flying type plummeted.

One foolish bird brain handled, Meowth flung himself from her back and into the screaming fury of feathered numb skulls.

_"And this is where I leave you,"_ stated Yanmega as she sharply dipped down and gently deposited them in a skidding run before she surged back into the realm of the skies and catching her friend, shot through the storm of feathers.

Confident that they could the skies, November turned her attention to the multitude of Bonds, a threat to Impmon. Either they were ignoring the new arrivals or had yet to notice them.

Not for long.

Four eyes met.

Single, shared nod.

One of the boy's Bonds gripped the viral imp's head in a vice, bashing him against the ground. Again and again.

Tremors shook the imp's body with every blow. Until his abuser felt satisfied with the damage done and relinquished its prey, shifting out of the way of another to take its place.

The young Student had other ideas.

Yelling unintelligibly but getting her point across nonetheless, the slight framed girl body slammed the Conkeldurr. Sure he was as far from the wounded Digimon as she could get him, the young teenager pulled away from the royally pissed Fighting type.

Second instinct now ingrained the training from Undyne into her body, she adopted a battle stance. Eyes never leaving its beady eyed stare.

Not at the battle cries of Chu and Kit.

Nor the swift movements of Renamon.

Light greens bore daggers into the fighting type's unwavering gaze. Inhuman growl rumbled in her throat. Twitch of its bulk and the concrete pillar in its right hand swung forward, intent on bashing her skull in.

It could dream.

Oh, it could dream.

Fact was. .Undyne took training her pupils very seriously.

November waited for the last possible second to move. Those few milliseconds were all she needed. Bounce, twist of her flexible body and braced, limp leg that connected with one pinpoint of the pillar, its weakest point. Massive column of hardened cement recoiled from the blow. Another column came up to pulverize her exposed back.

Or so it thought.

Again, utilizing the Panther in her Soul, the young coppery-blonde Student spun on a dime and twisting her spine, she met the block of solidified cinder with the tip of her foot. Momentary stillness as the brute of muscle stared dumbly at her, unsure how to process what just happened.

No time to process.

Propelling herself from the top of the cinderblock  like a diver would plunge into a pool, November swung with the momentum of gravity. Fist connected with rough skin. Head lolled backwards and body fell as the out cold Pokemon collapsed.

Enemy down the thirteen year old turned toward the orchestrator of Impmon's suffering. The one who had made her their enemy.

Light green hell fires met empty, broken spheres of dark blue. . . and the barrel of a grey-blue Soul Weapon Gun. 

Her Soul thudded, pounding in time with the growls rumbling through her body. 

Thin line of a mouth twisted into a mad sneer. "Pity. I just wanted to delete a Virus," giggled the boy as his trigger finger moved.

**_"NOVEMBER!!!!"_ **

Nowhere to run. She was literally point blank and at this range a bullet never mis--

Blur of purple threw himself in front of her. Sickening, unmistakable sound of a small, foreign projectile passing through flesh. Bright vivid trail of red followed the small Digimon that had flung himself into the bullet's path. Soft, dull thud as her hero hit the torn and gutted ground. Blood, thick and dark red oozed from under his pummeled frame.

Impmon had just . . .

He had just. . .

Completely forgetting the other Student, November numbly rushed to the purple  furred viral Digimon's side, falling to her knees the moment she was close enough.

Trembling hand reached out. 

Fingers laced into soft purple fur as the wounded Digimon's side rose and fell harshly.

Sound of battle halted with a unified yell from Kit, Chu, Yanmega and Meowth -- the opposing Bonds cowed by their equal fury.

Another kneeled alongside the young Student. Her own paw gingerly touched the imp's shoulder and rolled him over to face them, slow enough not to jostle any internal injuries worse than they already were.

November whimpered. The spunky fireball's face, already white as it was, had paled considerably as from a circular puncture in his chest, streams of vivid red trickled. Red of his bandanna and gloves rivaled his own blood. Every few seconds his body pixelated before quickly coming together -- a clear sign that his data was barely keeping itself together.

"Impmon," whispered Renamon mournfully, pulling the fragmenting Digimon into her arms gently.

At the sound of his name, his face scrunched and two hazy emeralds cracked open. Focus came and went in the green depths that housed a fiery Soul. "R-Rena . .mon? Nove. . .ember?"

"Yeah, we're here. We're here," soothed the young Student as the golden furred kitsunne pulled him closer to her warm embrace.

Relief was bittersweet. Time was not on the imp's side.

". . Thanks. ."

A scoff that made her Soul throb with outrage. Trying to keep her composure for as long as possible November stood up.

Hands flexed and unflexed into fists.

Head turned, light greens bore into the boy's icily. Eyes that would unnerve the most stoic and hardy of Ghost Pokemon.

Not getting the unspoken message the other sneered, "Pathetic. Throwing a pity party for such a worthless Digimon, so worthless that not even other Digimon bother to mourn them. Why allow them to breathe the same air we do? Do me a favor and end its miserable existence already."

That was it.

The final straw that broke the Camerupt's back.

"Renamon, hitch a ride with Meowth and Yanmega," instructed November quietly. 

The kitsunne did not want to leave the young girl at the mercy of the heartless boy, but. . . . Ice blues looked down at the imp dying in her arms, exhaustion of trying to stay together and not let his data shatter long since imbedding him in the warmth of dreamlessness and quiet. Small, hoarse and ragged breaths were the only indication that he was still even fighting.

Vibrating hum and stir of air and sand as the Ogre Pokemon hovered just in reach.

Two choices: Stay and look on helplessly as Impmon slowly faded away or board the ridiculously fast Pokemon and possibly, just maybe save him.

Choice made, the golden furred fox flung herself onto the bug's back and lightly landed, careful and cautious to not shift the purple furred Digimon in her arms. She could trust that November would take care of the boy and his Bonds. 

Permanently.

Eyes said enough.

Eyes on her, Renamon looked at Meowth and Yanmega as she hunkered down and prepared for the race against time, against the impossible.

Sharp nod.

Gesture returned in kind, Yanmega once more revved her wings, warming flight muscles while Meowth looked at the young Student -- keeping the boy in his peripheral, one could never be too careful with his kind of person.

Fiery sapphires met light greens.

There was a fire in there.

One he recognized. Knew it quite well.

"Kick his ass," said the Scratch Cat simply before giving the carapace on the Ogre Pokemon three taps. Immediately responding, the large bug zipped through the air, aware of her passengers and the race.

kick his ass? Oh, November intended to do more. 

So much more, that it would mean that the other Student left them alone. For good.

"Oh no you don't, stop them" ordered the one who had made her his enemy. That needed to be eradicated.

His Bonds never had a chance to move, Kit and Chu made sure of that by bombarding them with attack after attack in a wild variety. Displaying a ferocity that such small Pokemon were not associated with. The small cat and mouse being the exception.

Occupied with trying to not be mutilated by such tiny Pokemon, the Bonds completely forgot about their original target. Focused on the little menaces.

"You,"snarled the boy, eyes wild and teeth bared like a wild animal.

He lunged for her.

Last mistake he would ever make.

Soul thrashed and pulsed with a vengeance. Inhuman, otherworldly snarl passed through her lips. Teeth sharpened and elongated to a vicious point, canines especially. Eye structure slanted and light greens thinned to dagger points. Skin darkened to an almost inky black, slightly ruby red sheen. Shirt phased into her body as large, leathery wings extended from where her ribs danced along her spine, arcing outward and blotting out the sun. Legs shifted and lengthened, transitioning to a miniature version of her Dragon morph's legs, ending in three talons. Spade tipped tail slithered from side to side, flipping directions with a loud snapping crack resonating the dread all around.

Soul finished morphing her body, November strode toward the quaking Student. Barrel pointed at her chest. Trembling in his hands.

Fear, it radiated from the one who had just mere moments before been all insane bravado about murdering a Viral Digimon just because he could. Someone under her protection.

It was far to late to be afraid.

A sin needed to be rectified.

Cacophonous bellow. The morphed Student flung herself at the sinner, claws brandished and raking through skin.

Red splashed everywhere.

Struggles of her prey useless, pinned by the shoulders under her taloned feet and flopping weight entirely pointless with her own holding him down. Screams that fell on deaf ears.

Molten bullets bounced off curved horns and passed harmlessly through her bulk of flesh.

"Fucking Demon! Die damn you!" So . . .he wanted death, did he?

Fine. He would get what he wanted. She would make sure of that.

Hands wrapped around his neck. Feet subtly shifted to hinder his gut and lower extremities while knees pressed down on his chest.

**_"THAt's rigHT,"_** purred November in a distorted voice. That had been one thing the Hope's had continuously called her throughout her life time. A name that at one time hurt her ears, clawed viciously at her Soul. 

No longer.

Now it made a dark, sharp toothed grin spread across her face. Eyes devoid of warmth, bore into the one who had hurt Impmon.

Yes, the thirteen year old Student was a demon, a creature that should never have been. Even so, some greater force had given her purpose and life. 

Despite everything.

Demon though she may be at the moment . . .there was something she had to protect.

Something only she could do.

Face centimeters away from the victim at her non-existent mercy, Demon-November continued,  ** _"I AM a demON, How VERy accurATE Of you. HOwevER, thAT Does NOT MEan there is FAVor in letTING you live. YOU ABandoneD IMpmON, thRUST him aside AS IF hE WEre nothING excePT Tarnished SCuM."_** Each word molded into drawn out snarls.

Normally such would only unnerve, but it being accompanied by the screams and howls of his own Bonds, the trapped Student began to wonder if it had been wise to provoke the rumored monster on Campus.

Sharp, agonizing pressure of claws pricking skin.

Leathery wings fanned out, once again blocking the sun.

Spade tail tip lazily looped behind her.

**_"SO TELl me, who'S THE ReAl DEmon?,"_** hissed November. Claw moved from throat, hovered overhead with sharp daggers glinting vivid crimson in the brilliant light.

Mouth opened to scream.

Splayed talons plunged down in a spray of blood.

Deed was done. 

Sin had been redeemed in the blood of the sinner.

Releasing the twitching body from her grasp, November turned toward the distance. Toward the Bond Care Center. Harsh light greens softened.

Impmon was free.

Free of the past that bound him.

"Nova?," meowed Kit uncertainly, as he and Chu made their way to her. Red speckled once clean cream and yellow fur, the only evidence of the Bonds they had dealt with.

Morphing back to herself, the young teenager bundled the little Meowth and Pichu in her arms. Her little angels.

"Let's go tell Impmon the good news." And maybe, just maybe . . .

Soft, warm smile blossomed on her face and in her bright, light greens.

Impmon was free.

 

 

 

They had made it just in time with hardly a second to spare. Any longer and the viral imp would have shattered into data particles to be sent on the whims of the wind.

November had no words to describe the intense relief she felt upon being informed by Brock and Lady Toriel that the stubborn Virus would live. Her Soul soared in the knowledge.

No request made, no demands passed her lips.

The young Student simply walked through the halls.

None of the staff stopped her. Could have been because of the icy glares from Kit and Chu or the dried blood and chapped red against her skin and clothing. Whatever it was, she did not care.

Just continued to make her way to Impmon's room. 2B-63.

Turn left.

Two to three strides.

Stop.

Light greens looked up at the plaque next to the door.

Room 2B-63. Impmon's room.

Turn of the door knob and she entered the Recovery room as quietly as possible.

On a plush, comfortable bed with IV lines and suckers hooking him up to a heart monitor and other variety of machines lay Impmon. Layers and lines of gauze covered wounds, even under the covers and around his head. Chest rose and fell smoothly. Face crease-less, completely at ease and no longer in pain. One arm was drapped over his chest. Holding onto the paw with one of her own as if the moment she let go, he would disappear was Renamon, head resting on her other arm.

The kitsunne was not his only visitor.

Announcing their presence Mimikyu crept to her from under the bed and circled her feet, before booping the false head against her leg. A soft, murmured 'Hello' had the Disguise Pokemon give her a bright snicker, then they slowly ambled back under the bed.

Light greens moved to the other guests, meeting glowing tawnies and sapphires. Meowth and Pikachu along with Pika and Ashton, and a sleeping bundle of Bendy and the Quad Squad.

"Where's everyone else," asked November as she kneeled down to set Kit and Chu on the ground -- at the demands of Pika and Ashton. Those two could be quite forcible when they wanted to. Both Pikachus fussed over the little duo, checking every inch of them.

_"Looking for the creep that did this to Impmon,"_ responded Pikachu, stroking the top of Sapphire's head. The little Pichu still clung to the flower crown of buttercups, daisies and light blue blooms.

"But somethin' tell's me youse didn't just throttle 'im. Ya put an en' ta da creep, didn't'cha," asked the Scratch Cat in a tone that implied he already knew. Had known the moment his sapphires locked with her light greens, took in the dried blood she seemed unfazed by.

November nodded slowly. "He's gone," murmured the teenager softly. "Impmon's free."

"F-Free? . .I'm, I-I don't . . ," croaked a familiar accented voice from the bed.

On her feet at once, the coppery-blonde Student joined Renamon as the battered imp turned his head and cracked open tired, half-lidded eyes. 

Gloved claw squeezed the vixen's paw. Not even a second later she squeezed back.

"Hey buddy," greeted November softly, her hand going to the top of his head and gently stroking the soft, clean purple fur. An unconscious motion. One that she expected him to slap away with a snarky rebuke, instead surprised when he leaned into the touch.

"Good to see that you're going to be fine."

"Yeah, sure . . .until Damon comes after me again . . . they ya will be . .  sick'a me," muttered Impmon disheartened.

Damon? The other Student, realized November, putting a name to the face of the one who she had sent to a meeting, free of charge. His name had no meaning to her now. There was no one to bind Impmon to his own hatred.

"Damon will never hurt you again, Impmon. I swear on my Soul."

"H-how can you . . . .be so sure tha' he won't. . .tha' he ca--," began the hesitantly hopeful imp when emeralds widened and nos twitched, finally taking note of the dried blood speckled on her. Pieces of the puzzle clicked.

Salty streams of relief, of years of bottled up agony and misery broke free. He could not understand this Human. Why had she even bothered. . .why sully her pure, clean Soul for a creature like him? A piece of tattered, negative data that had no purpose.

Shaking. His entire body shook as Renamon gently tugged him to her solid frame, arms crossed behind his back like a barrier while she leaned her head down to press against his.

November leaned into the embrace too. Her eyes never left his, never broke away from the imploring stare.

"W-Why?"

Warm, radiant smile on the thirteen year old's face cast the shadows back. "What else was I supposed to do? You're part of my Family, Impmon."

His little gloved claws had reached for a hand from the abyss of despair for so long. . . .until someone latched on, refusing to let go.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_TO BE CONTINUED. . . ._ **


	19. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it better to forgive than rather let things muster?
> 
> Is it better to seek out forgiveness from one who could kill you? Almost killed you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song:  
> 'Fire and Forgive' by Powerwolf

She would not be welcomed.

Fact, not opinion.

Especially with everything she had done in the past. There could be no forgiveness for the part she had played in. . . in destroying the Soul of a Pokemon she had outright hunted in the headquarters of their shared organization.  Never going too far, antagonizing with words and swipes of claws. Status and power guaranteeing safety from any form of revenge.

At least. . . that was how it was in the past. How the game had always gone before the arrival of that inconsistent, toothpick of a Skeleton. He had changed her Human, Giovanni. And not for the better.

Death, torture, extortion, blackmail, if it was under the Sun and lucratively productive as an expenditure, then the claws of Team Rocket were in it. She knew that. Had always known.

Up close in your face was different though.

Unsettling.

Fury of the Scratch Cat directed at her was nothing new -- that was how he had gotten his codename by showing no merciful relent to any threat to Jesse and James. What was new and fearfully awe-inspiring was the lengths he had willingly gone to in order to safeguard his Family.

Never had it crossed her mind that such a small feline could plunge her senses and Soul into a frigid, torrent of fear simply by staring at her.  The moment came when his claws ripped through the vulnerable flesh of her neck.

Fiery sapphires bore into her Soul with the icy focus of the grim reaper. No empathetic pity.

No blame to him.

The smaller feline had just been protecting his Family. . . 

What a strange word. So many definitions and applications and uses. Thrown around or treasured with all there was to be had.

Family. . . what could it be exactly? Certainly wasn't limited to blood.

Blood . . .

Amber eyes moved to the calm, babbling stream that ran under her paw. Took in the Pokemon that looked back at her, not sure how to feel about the one looking back at her. Those eyes could see every little thing that was wrong. Judged every thought and action, no matter how minuscule. Nowhere to hide from herself.

The face that looked back was her own. Lithe and flexible, bulky body with broad shoulders supporting an angular head. Paws folded under her body. Curled tail wrapped around, tip twitching this way and that. Soft, luxurious creame fur warm under the shade of the surrounding oaks that parted under the weight of the wind. Ruby red head gem glistened, rays of the sun reflected off its spherical surface.

Lost, uncertain ambers stared back hollowly at her reflection, at the Pokemon staring back.

Quietly assessing the regretful being. A silent judge of the Classy Cat who had turned her back on her Human, traveled far on rumors of the cat she had despised for years. . .took off from the wilds of Kanto the second she heard of the alive again Scratch Cat.

He had no reason to welcome her presence with open arms.

Persian knew this. It was worth a chance though, to see one feline who constantly defied the nine lives rule.

To apologize for what could not be undone.

Scars left on an already torn and shredded heart.

Scars . . . funny. Head tilted back and eyes looked down, focused on the faint pink line that had long since sealed itself shut with the passage of time. Line tracing the path claws had sliced clean through, cut through muscle and flesh. Tore out her vocal chords and completely missed her trachea, the intended target.

A mark she bore with dignity.

This was her life now.

Once a beautiful Classy Cat that her Human had been more than eagerly proud to display around, now marring such beauty was the line of pink gifted to her by the very same feline she had taunted without mercy. In the past, her haughty and self-centered nature would have her wailing and howling to any that would listen, to any under Giovanni's command about how cruel it was and demand that someone correct such a horrendous offence.

Not now.

The scar was a badge to be shown and prided over, He could have very well killed her that day three years ago. Easily.

Another reason she dared to trespass upon grounds he guarded, slunk through the shadows of the night and padded through the hallways of the Academy. To find answers.

However, her search did not get far. Always aware of the sharp feline eyes observing every movement, keeping an eye on her tail as the large Classy Cat fled. Odd that he did not pursue.

Why was that? Why not vanquish a threat, he could . . .she had seen what he and his mate had done to that man -- Colress. So why?

"Oh Mother, Gladion aren't they just precious?," chimed a sweet, bell-like voice.

"They are babies, Lillie. Being adorable is part of their nature," replied a calm, masculine voice.

"How this takes me back to when you two were that small and full of boundless energy. Why, I think I still have your Baby Booties. Should I show them to your friends, hmm?"

"Mother!"

"Nyaaw, you guys are so adorable. Too cute, nyaaa~."

Circular ears swiveled in the direction of voices accompanied by the squeaks and meows of very young Pokemon. Not too far from her. Hefting herself up with warm, comfortable muscles the Classy Cat cautiously wove her way through the undergrowth and shadows. Her presence being detected could either be good or bad. It was uncertain and all dependent upon who was on the other side of the bush.

Head peeked out.

Amber eyes assessed and evaluated.

Three humans. One was older than the other two, probably in her early seventies. Hard to tell when her skin was smooth and vibrant like that of a twenty year old, body strong and eyes clear as crystal with no milkiness. Her hair was the only give away, strands of silver and grey elegantly woven to look like natural highlights. The other two -- a man and a woman -- were younger, almost spitting images of their Mother. Each wore their own sense of fashion, the woman wore white and blues while the man wore darker colors -- blacks, greys, and reds.

Not far from them were Nya-Nya -- probably guiding them to a meeting place at the request of the raven-haired man -- and her cat-like companions of the Gatomon and Purrloin, Bewear, Clefable, Lilligant, Salazzle, Milotic, Mismagius, Silvally, Midnight-form Lycanroc, Umbreon, a strange white-furred Vulpix, and the Quad Squad.

Persain kept to the shadows. Though she could easily over power many of them one by one, in a group like this they greatly outnumbered her. That and a fight was not something she came for.

Eyes traveled to the Quad Squad. Sorrow and bittersweet pride punched her in the gut.

All four had some little hint of him in them . . .sure the Pikachu could be seen in them too, however all Persian could see was the Scratch Cat who defied all odds.

Not a single one of their cute, little heads would be hurt in anyway. The Classy Cat would see to that.

Careful and slow so as not to alert the group she was following Persian stepped lightly. Last thing she needed was to be made into a fur fug for the big bear-like Pokemon to lay o-- 

Soft crack under her paw. Muslces frozen stiff from the sound alone, amber eyes slowly moved down. A twig, puny at best, had disrupted her stealthy movements. So simple, so tiny.

Wide eyes moved back up, praying and hoping with every fiber that no one had heard. Majority of the group had not, still chattering and continuing on into the Academy grounds, unaware of their shadow. All except one.

Milky greens of the sword wielding Meowth kit focused on her, head tilted to the side and expression unreadable. It was almost as if he were searching her Soul.

Unnerved by the unwavering gaze, Persian moved her eyes to Bewear, formulating a plan to get him to notice the wayward kitten.

Blur of movement.

Eyes darted back to the kit to see nothing. Where there had been a kit moments before, there was now nothing.

Where did he --?

Tap to her hip had the large feline spinning around, coming face to face with the missing kitten. A scream would have passed through her mouth, but turned forcibly mute Persian accurately represented the painting of a silent scream. Mouth open and eyes wide.

The kit observed her quietly. Milky greens staring at her eyes, then moving to her chest, where her heart would be. Brow furrowed in thought. Head tilted from left to right and curled tail swept behind him.

Small smile graced her face and warmth swamped her chest. Undeniably he was Meowth's son. Only one Scratch Cat she knew had those ticks involved with thinking, analyzing situations.

His eyes moved back to her. Silent questions clear on his face.

Mouth opened and Persian was shocked when he meowed,  _"Who are you? What do you want?"_

How was she supposed to react to the young Scratch Cat? His voice reminded her of Meowth in earlier years, without the accent. Own mouth opened and closed. No sound came, would never come. Not with her scarred vocal chords -- the only thing she could do was make some intelligible sound. Voice taken by a chatter box she had dared to raise a claw against.

What could she say  . . . what could be done to convince the young kit that her intentions were not malicious in any way. His Father had to have told him all about her, how she had been equally responsible for ripping him out of his elder siblings' and Mother's lives. The Scratch Cat had never missed a chance to show the Classy Cat who was the better cat.

Always eager.

Confusion trickling into milky greens was proof enough he had no idea who the larger feline was.

Persian was stabbed with a spike of irritation. How could the Scratch Cat not even tell his own kits about her?! That little, jerk face of a runt, irritating furball! Why she had half a mind to smack him!

As if though reading her thoughts, the blurry eyed kit swung his still sheathed sword. The round end stopped before connecting with her face and her brain had time to process that he had moved. Centimeters from her face.

Slow blinks. 

Audible swallow.

Yeah . . . he was Meowth's son through and through, no doubt about it. Same stance and intense expression. There was no fury or malice. Just certainty.

_"If you have something to say about my Dad, then say it to his face,"_ stated the young kitten. Not a growl in his tone. All the more scarier as it was coming from a youth. 

Slow nod.

Lowering the weapon a fraction he continued,  _"You know my Dad, obviously. Who are you, he hasn't mentioned a Pokemon like you to us."_ Interrogations right off the bat. Strange kid, but the Classy Cat would humor him. To the best of her ability.

Nod to the confirmation of knowing Meowth. No words, though her body language said plenty. 

Bright, glowing milky greens looked her over, carefully noting down every action and fidget, everything.  _"You have no voice to speak with?"_

Another nod.

Eyes traveled over her scar along her throat.  _"The scar?"_

Nod.

_"Who gave it to you?"_

Gave it? Like a gift? Strange way of phrasing the circumstance but not wrong.

It was a gift.

One that opened her eyes.

Soft smile as her ambers calmly met his face, scrunched in thought as he analyzed the silence, her smile. Face of a stranger read: You know who gave me this, quite well.

Feline eyes widened as the young mind put the pieces together. Sheathed sword lowered to his side.  _"Did . . .was there a good reason? A justifiable means for why he took your voice."_

Slow nod. He was more than justified in silencing her, sealing away her voice to give rise to a new outlook.

That lucky runt.

Slithering movement behind the kitten pulled her mind into focus. What had that been?

Nose sucked in whiffs of scents from the surrounding area, searching. Quiet, it was too quiet. No chirps, no caws, no squawks, no noise of any kind in the forest, No Pokemon nor Digimon calls. That was not a good sign.

All instincts screamed danger with the scent of decaying flesh and toxic ink.

Harsh, rasping scream and gruff snorts as a misshapen thing of thick, black ink launched itself forward. Claws reaching out. Jagged teeth open in a snarling smile. Brave beyond belief and despite his stature and youth, the young Meowth spun to face the danger. Body in a defensive stance, paws clasped on the handle of his blade. Back facign the stranger who moments before had been the suspicious one.

Leaving him exposed.

Persian utilized such chance. No thought, just action.

Scruff of the Scratch Cat kitten bundled in her mouth firmly, she hung on to the squirming rascal and barreled through the depths of the forest. Paws pounded the leaf-strewn floor as the Classy Cat fled. Away from the inky pursuer on her heels, hot and slick breath sent chills through her spine. Desperate run to Echo Academy, towards the kit's Father who would without a doubt safeguard his son. . . and shred her.

Very well.

She had accepted that years ago. More than she deserved for years of outright abuse, verbal as she never physically beat him. Never would bring herself to do so. However, her sins were her ow and the little feline swinging in her grasp did not need to pay for her wrongs. 

Bulky, lithe frame catapulted through thick, prickly shrubs with a grunt and to exclamations from the earlier voices.

Amber eyes on the buildings of the Academy, of safety.

Muscles bunched to run through the educational grounds when a rope-like slimy, ink appendage wrapped around her ankle. Sharp yank flung her upward, airborne. Silent yowl parted through as she and the young Meowth kit came down, bodies thudding against an unforgiving surface.

Head spinning and pain shooting through her frame like an icy flame, the Classy Cat Pokemon powered through as the ink creature thundered after its prey. Empty, gaping sockets locked on the kitten slowly sitting up, paw to his throbbing head.

Snow ball's chance in Hell the feline would be a plush push-over.

She had failed to protect Meowth. failing his son was out of the question. Not an option.

No hesitation.

Hoarse growl rumbling around her torn, scarred vocal chords Persian flung herself over the visibly stunned and slow recovering cat. Her own bod his shield. Ambers locked at the foaming and snarling creature squelching toward a potential victim. Greedy grin vicious and cold. Red gem glowed and hummed with the accumulation of power for a Power Gem.

She would defend this kitten!

The creature launched itself forward.

Blur of pink and black.  The ink thing was intercepted by a powerful, vicious swing from a thick arm. Massive paw grasped its face as her unexpected ally round housed it to the ground. Liquidy splat as head caved into a crater, twitchy body melting into the sand, cobble stones, and asphalt.

Unsure what to make of the Normal-Fighting type and still braced over a muttering kitten, Persian warily watched Bewear slowly turn in her direction. Unfazed by the ink dripping from his fur and eyes dark as he stomped toward her, fist clenched and energy gathering.

Bewear. Family to Meowth.

He was going to pummel her with a Focus Punch and then keep delivering. Persian stood ground.

This . . . this was her just desserts. Justice on a silver platter. Unfamiliar and familiar voices called out, ignored by the large bear and cat.

This was three years coming.

Who in their right, sane mind would stop the big bear from delivering his rightful vengeance? 

Vengeance that was his to delivery as the Brooklyn, accented cat's Family.

Who would stop him? 

Swish of air and blur of fur. 

 

Winded and gasping with her Bonds, Sans, Ambers and her Pikachus, Pikachu, Jesse and James, and Ash and his Pokemon, November breathlessly observed the unbelievable.  Never in a million years had the young Student thought a scene such as what her eyes showed would ever happen. impossible from the Soul-Memory. Had thought the large feline now holding ground to the Brutal Swing from Bewear and frame guarding Tatsumi, was dead.

Pale, pink and healed scar faint along her chest atested otherwise. Proved her hardiness.

A pin could be dropped and nothing would be heard.

Silence.

No one knew what to do, what could be done. Brains could only process.

Absolute stillness.

Bewear was frozen stiff, mid swing of Brutal Swing with his massive arm and large browns blinking in wide confusion. 

Silent ambers looked on in blatant confusion, unsure what why or for whatever reason that the Pokemon put himself between her and the other.

Why? Standing in front of her like a wall, arms outstretched and head held high. Curled tail sweeping side to side calmly. Unwavering sapphires held mystified browns.

Why did he protect her? 

There was no reason to protect her, safeguard the Classy Cat from what was coming. Yet he did.

_"She hurt_ you," said Bewear to get his reasoning through.  _"Took you away from us and lived free for three years. It's not fair!"_

Calm and patient as could be the Scratch Cat nodded as he absorbed this information, not moving an inch from her defensive stance. "Yeah, dat bein' said pal, let me deal wit her. Her blood don't need'a e on yer paws. Considerin' she put 'erself in danguh fer Tatsumi, I'm willin' ta listen ta wha' she gotta say."

Head turned so that one sharp, feline sapphire eye locked on the larger feline with a clear as day warning -- 'Prove me wrong and I's will personally skin ya alive.'

Persian swallowed. There was no question he would, had already ripped her throat out once.

And Tatsumi? Who was that, wondered the cautiously alert cat as she slowly eased into a curious sit.

"Dad," squeaked the kitten under her before becoming a blaze of fur, catapulting to the older Scratch Cat.

She blinked. Dad? That would explain a few things. Was obvious as the kitten bound into a warm embrace and spoke quietly at a volume only Meowth could hear.

Dad, huh?

Ambers moved to the other three young Pokemon who had hurried to their Mother and elder siblings. The moment her gaze befell the kits the eldest she-Meowth pulled the two Pichus behind her, little fangs bared; same emotion as the twin Pikachus put themselves in front of their younger siblings, cheeks sparking. Cute.

"Tatsumi says ya cain't speak. Dat true?"

Persian could feel the disbelief in his tone, like he was trying to pry apart the non-existent lie. Ambers met shadowed, searching sapphires.

"Well, is it?"

Slow nod.

Quiet hum of thought, the Scratch Cat handed the sword bearing kitten -- Tatsumi -- to Bewear before strolling toward her.

Unsure what he would do, the larger feline sat rigid. If he attacked her so be it. Would not surprise her really.

That was why she was there.

"Try dis," commanded Meowth, pointing to the ground in front of her paws. Ambers blinked in confusion, mind returning to reality and eye traveling over the scratched symbols on the ground. Letters of the human alphabet.

Eyes moved back to the smaller feline. Head tilted and paw tapped her chest.

"Since ya ain't got no voice, I's figured dat dis'll be easier," explained Meowth matter-of-fact, blunt. "I'll ask a question an' youse can answer howevuh ya see fit. Got it?"

Faint smile and nod.

"I's ain't doin' dis ta be nice, capiche?"

Smile softened. Yeah, sure he wasn't.

"Are youse here on Giovanni's orduh's?"

Smile vanished. Harsh off the bat and suspicious, no surprise there.

Paws touched the appropriate letters.  **[No.]**

There was no belief in his eyes. "How am I supposed ta believe dat? Ya nevuh so uch as ignored an orduh of 'is before, not once."

Oh, he wanted to play that game? Fine.  **[If I was still following orders from Giovanni, then instead of protecting Tatsumi wouldn't I have killed him? Let the ink creature thing devour him?]**

Silence as he mulled over the fact as well as choices made and not sprung upon. "Why are ya even 'ere den? Wha's da point?"

There it was. Open door and beckoning paw.

Persian flung herself forward. Whether or not she was caught depended upon the cat she was imploring to.  **[I came of my own free will to . . .beseech forgiveness. There are many things I can never remedy, no matter how hard I try. But if there is some was to earn forgiveness for all that had transpired between us, I'll do it.  Whatever it is, I will wholeheartedly accept my consequences.]**

There it was. Her entire plea out in the open. To be evaluated by one of the most analytical felines ever imaginable.

Sapphires never pulled away from her waiting gaze, cold sweat pouring down her back faster and faster.

Paw tapped his chin thoughtfully and head tilted to the other side, cautiously confirming, "Youse want forgiveness? No mattuh wha'?"

Slow confirming nod.

What was he thinking?

"How's 'bout a battle? Da victor gets ta decide whether forgiveness is granted or not, an' wha' happens afterwards. Wha'cha tink?"

Persian blinked. This . . . was not an expected outcome, not in any of the hundreds of outcomes she had thought of. It was welcomed though. Meant the Scratch Cat was giving her a chance.

Ambers met fiery sapphires. Sharp nod.

Broad cheshire grin mirrored her own smile.

A chance. That was all she wanted.

**Fire and forgive**  
**We all**  
 **Fire and forgive**  
 **We call**  
 **Fire and forgive**

Meowth came at her with no let-up on his power. 

Not that the Classy Cat wanted him to hold back.

Blast of Thunderbolt burned her muscles and flung her into a nearby cedar. Pushing through the electrical current she fired back with orbs of compressed, compact energy that zipped to the target.

Meowth broke off the electrical offense, opting to bounce back the Hidden Power with rapid fire Shadow Balls.

Clever runt. 

Seeing an opening, Persian pulled away from the charred and chipped cedar. Paws pounded the ground as she charged. Straight at the unguarded feline. Mouth open in a silent roar she swung down a paw embedded in compact and shadowy darkness from her claws.

Too late she noticed the smirk.

**Sons of god and sacrament**  
**The night we're dying for**  
 **By the call of pyromania**  
 **Bring fire into war**

Claw passed through the copy, a knife through butter.

Head turned straight into a Focus Punch-Sucker Punch. The blow sent the larger feline rolling a few meters before claws dug into the ground, halting her rolls. Body throbbing and a trail of bloodied spittle dripping from her mouth, Persian shuffled to a stand.

Meowth patiently waited, watching and assessing.

Normally, this display of a beat down would have the bulky cat running for an ear to wail to. These were not normal times.

She needed to do this. And for the first time in a long time in her life, her Heart and Soul were thundering as one. So, once more, she flung herself at the Scratch Cat.

November watched the Kantonian cats go at it with apprehension. Arms hugged Kit and Chu close. Persian had asked for this, begged for a way to re-compensate for all that she had done.

Here it was, a no-holds-barred brawl.

Should this be stopped? The young Student wanted to, but something in her Soul held her back. Assured that this was a necessary fight.

A blonde woman with an Alolan Vulpix in her arms stepped forward, mouth open to shout at them.

Jesee grabbed her arm before she could get in the way, get too far. "Don't do it, Fancy Twerpette," warned the magneta haired woman.

"But we have to stop them from hurting each other! What if they get seriously hurt?!"

"Lillie," said Ash sternly, gaze having not moved from the brawl. "Persian asked for this. Meowth only offered a plausible, he didn't threaten her to accept."

"Yes, but . . . that doesn't mean," began the woman, Lillie as she looked around uncertainly.

_"No, that means we do have to let them do this,"_ barked Pikachu, hard tawny gaze on the Alolan lady, daring her to not heed her warnings.  _"This has to be done."_

_"Meowth is pushing Persian's resolve. See how far she's willing to go to prove herself . . . to herself,"_ explained Infernape, monitoring the battle of his friend closely.

"Why? Can't someone else push her just as hard?"

James shook his head. "No. She came to him and him alone. There is no one else."

"How come? Gladion can't you . . . . why are you smiling?"

The blonde man in dark clothing, Gladion, was indeed smiling, hand on hip and eyes following the battle. "Haven'e you guessed it already, Lillie? Only a sibling can push their elder to the point of resolve."

"Sibling? What are you --! You mean those two . . are . . .?"

_"Brother and_ Sister," confirmed Pikachu.

Persian bound away from the following multitudes of the Scratch Cat. He had gotten better since his induction to Team Rocket, much better. Not as wild in swings and swipes. Even so, scents never lied. Had him marked after the first initial dodges.

Ducking under the swipe of a Slash from a fake, she tossed the Water Pulse with a flick of her head. It sped through the minuscule openings between the copies, straight on target.

The Water Pulse exploded in his face, soaking and throwing the Scratch Cat back some distance away.

**Rest in flame by testament**  
**At midnight we return**  
 **Raising fodder for the living**  
 **The trail of life we burn**

She got a hit in!

Maybe this was a battle she could win. Persian charged forward in the sweeping cyclone of Giga Impact, bounding toward the cloud of sand and expelled energy where Meowth went down. Euphoria swept her up. No caution, no wary concern.

Maybe, just maybe she could win this!

Flash of glowing sapphires. Not even seconds later a blazing wheel of intense, blue and orange flames sped from the choking embrace. Coming at her with all the intensity of an inferno.

In the past the Classy Cat have pulled back and run for safety. Now the thrill had her running faster. She would not run from the power of her Little Brother. He had grown so much stronger without his Big Sister . . . could he show her how to get that strong? 

Giga Impact clashed with Flamewheel-Flare Blitz. No headway for many seconds. Explosion from the competing energies threw the two felines skidding backwards, trailing smoke and minor burns through their fur.

Both grinned from ear to ear. 

Primal yowl, Meowth slammed a burned, smoking fist to the charred and cracked asphalt and concrete. Rumbles underpaw.

**Prex matrum**  
**Insilis**  
 **Peccata mundi diris**  
 **Prex matrum**  
 **Ignis imperia**

Gushing forth from the very depths of the ground, several thick roots broke free from the confines of an earthly shell and momentarily hovered overhead, then rushed to her. 

Secret Power and Nature Power, huh? Her little brother was really something else.

Good thing she had picked up a few tricks. Red gem briefly flashed as the large feline balance momentarily on her hind paws before pounding her fore paws on the same ground, summoning her own Nature Power.

**And we bring fire, sing fire**  
**Scream fire and forgive**  
 **Forgiving the liar, by fire we live**  
 **We bring fire, sing fire**  
 **Scream fire and forgive**  
 **The last of the blood we will give**

More thunderous rumbles and then a blast of hot, liquid fire energy broke free. Blast after blast. Pursuing the overgrown roots that flailed and batted the geysers away.

Her power, this was a good quantity of her power. A good majority.

Persian was not giving up.

Not yet, she had to see what Meowth thought.

Ambers looked to sapphires of the Scratch Cat, observing her from the haven of the highest root. Big, broad cheshire smirk.

He knew.

It was undeniable that he knew that the Classy Cat had used one of her trump cards.

Still, the smirk was not utterly triumphant, rather it seemed--!

No warning, Meowth raced on all fours for a majority of the way down the sanctuary of root, running to the flames. Leap and compiling energies of Flamewheel, Flare Blitz, Giga impact, and Aerial Ace swallowed the Scratch Cat, charging through the flames. Toward her.

**Fundamental armament**  
**The price we all ignore**  
 **Bring to fallen as the savior**  
 **To son of god we swore**

**Once ignited out of it**  
**The beast we all can tame**  
 **By the whitest of the holy lore**  
 **Come praise the lord in flame**

Persian smiled. The time was at hand to play her final card, unveil her last trick.

Mouth open in a silent roar out of habit, she enveloped herself in a vortex of Aerial Ace, Giga Impact, and copycated Flame Charge before lunging forward to meet the other. Though victory was improbable at this point . . . it would be an insult to pull back when she had asked for this. Going down with claws drawn and fangs bared was the only way.

Come at me, Brother! Give me everything you've got, roared Persian in her mind.

Classy Cat and Scratch Cat met in a stalemate, stray energy ricocheting as neither gave ground. 

Two Souls flared in competition with the other.

One a Soul of vibrant green, brilliant light blue, and calming purple.

The other a Soul of light, faded red and green.

Aggressive hums pierced the cacophony of screaming explosions as the duo of Souls pushed on, blazing with the passion of the two felines.

**Prex matrum**  
**Insilis**  
 **Peccata mundi diris**  
 **Prex matrum**  
 **Ignis imperia**

Her foreleg slipped, gave under the pressure. That was all the opening Meowth needed.

Soul of Empathy blazed. Screaming and wailing hum from the center.

This was it. He was going to show her what he had and decide her fate.

Flamewheel-Flare Blitz-Giga Impact-Aerial Ace broke through the barrier of her final trump card. Sucked up and swallowed the competing flames. Revealed the exhausted Classy Cat before bull rushing her in the gut.

Nowhere to go.

Only thing she could do was ride it out.

Ultra powerful combination dispersed as Meowth grabbed her foreleg and turning with the momentum flung the larger feline with ease. 

She went down hard. Determined to prove herself though, the Classy Cat shakily stood and turned to meet Meowth spinning down with an Iron Tail.

**And we bring fire, sing fire**  
**Scream fire and forgive**  
 **Forgiving the liar, by fire we live**  
 **We bring fire, sing fire**  
 **Scream fire and forgive**  
 **The last of the blood we will give**

Instinctively she opened her mouth and caught his tail. No thought, no hesitation. Mind focused solely on battle, Persian swung her head. Scratch Cat connected to went down with the motion, back slamming against an unforgiving, singed and charred ground.

That should have made her feel good.

She finally got the upper hand on him!

There was brief jubilation and then ambers had locked on bright sapphires, the paws one over the other. Infamous, cheshire grin.

Returned nervous grin.

Uh-oh.

**Fire, fire, fire and forgive  
Fire, fire, fire and forgive**

Rapid fire orbs of compressed, compact energy bombarded Persian's face. One after the other in her senses.

Mouth opened in an involuntary gasp as a brilliant, blinding light flared from the other cat's head charm.

Why that cheeky little---! That was so uncalled for!

Hidden Powers to the face, that she understood. But a Flash to the eyes?! Fine, her body still had energy for one more all out attack.

Eyes squinted as she back flipped away from a Fury Swipes. More back flips away as the power accumulated and her adversary halted pursuit, eyes following her. Spots and color eventually fading from her vision, Persian stopped. Orb of powerful energy at her mouth.

Her eyebrows wiggled in a playful taunt.

Meowth's grin widened impossibly.

What would he do? In the past she had easily whipped him with this very move. 

This wasn't the past though.

**Fire and forgive**  
**We all**  
 **Fire and forgive**  
 **We call**  
 **Fire and forgive**

Persian fired.

Meowth moved.

Beam of intense and absolutely powerful energy rocketed through the air, locked on target. No good.

Anticipating the trajectory of the Hyper Beam, the Scratch Cat raced to seemingly engage when at the last second he dove to the side, disappearing in the shadows. There was no telling where he would come from. For all she knew, he could be under her at that very moment. Waiting.

Hyper Beam dissipated.

Drained and shaking from overexertion, Persian turned her head to and fro, searching out any hint of the little cat.

Where could he be? Where ---

Breeze of wind sent a chill through her spine, halting her mind and movements. Slowly ambers moved from the long, glowing white claws just mere centimeters away from her throat - no chance of missing at this range. Followed the claws from the paw, along the arm, over the shoulder and into sapphires searching her own eyes for some indication of . . . whatever it was he was searching out.

Deceit? He would not find it.

Claws pulled back and shoulder swiveled.

Ah, the finishing blow. So all had not been forgiven it seemed.

Persian lowered her head and closed her eyes. Death would be accepted with dignity. A fate that she had dodged by chance long ago, then again three years prior to this moment.

A blow to her neck was expected.

Stinging flick smack-dab in the middle of her forehead with the ringing resonance of claw against gem was not.

Recoiling away from the Scratch Cat and salty pain stabbing her eyes, Persian defensively held her paws over her head gem.

How . . .How dare he flick her on the head! That hurt! Almost as much as having one's whiskers pulled.

And he was smirking at her with a snicker. Smirking!

Didn't he know how much that hurt?! How would he feel if she tried to forcibly pry that head charm off his head?! The Classy Cat had half a mind to --

Paw extended out to the irate, silently fuming feline.

Paws lowered, head tilt and eye brow arched. Colress had taken that same paw and felt the wrath of Agent Fury and his mate, the bottle up and contained hatred of her Little Brother.

His eyes held no hidden deception. No warped agenda or plan.

Paw moved closer. "Wanna bury da hatchet. . . Sis?"

Ambers widened to trembling pinpricks. Mouth moved to a warm and genuine, watery smile.

How was she supposed to respond to that?

Meowth had given her not just one gift, but two.

**And we bring fire, sing fire**  
**Scream fire and forgive**  
 **Forgiving the liar, by fire we live**  
 **We bring fire, sing fire**  
 **Scream fire and forgive**  
 **The last of the blood we will give**

Large paw took the paw of another. The doors to a new life had opened and the Classy Cat did not calmly stride forward. No, she flung herself through them. Turning over a fresh, new leaf. Chance to get her little Brother in a way that had been impossible years prior.

Him, his friends, his family---

_"Persia!"_

Head turned and met milky greens, just inches away.

Surprised the large feline scooted back. Eyes looking from parent to kitten.

"I think he means youse, ya big furball," snickered Meowth knowingly, smile on his face but eyes warning that if she  tried to hurt him, he would strike her down. Immediately. "Dat right, Tatsumi?"

Ambers looked to milky greens.

Confident he had her attention, the sword bearing Meowth kit strode up to her and directed the round end of his weapon sheath at her.  _"You are Persia, from now on,"_ stated Tatsumi with absolutely no room for argument.

That was her new name, huh? New life and new name, parent and child were so strange.

She had no qualms with it.

That strangeness had been a major comfort in an environment of conformity, suppression, and hatred. Pikachu had no idea how lucky she was to have such a brilliant, marvelously bright flame of a Pokemon at her side.

Flame in the darkness.

Hoarse, barely audible purrs rumbled through the Classy Cat's throat as she affectionately muzzled the protesting kitten's head.

Persian, huh? She liked it.

Felt as if though it had been a part of her since forever.

From then on to all eternity . . . she was Persia.

 

 

 

 

**TO BE CONTINUED . . .**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Persia and Meowth are related! Ya me~, I am so messed up. And give a warm welcome to Lillie, Snowy the Vulpix, Gladion, Lusamine and their Pokemon!
> 
> So, what did youse beautiful people think?
> 
> FYI: Persian and Meowth from Pokemon: Desire of the HEART were not related for those concerned. In this they are, because again fandom.


	20. Frisk vs. Chara: Blink in the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why anything?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song:
> 
> Jordin Sparks -- 'Battlefield'

November could not believe the names on the board outside the large cafeteria, the two people so close pitted against each other for the entertainment of Echo Academy heads. It was a sick game for them. Setting up Duels to pit Students against each other. Though absolutely legal in all matters considering the Academy's classes and methods of preparing everyone for the future to which they were all headed, designated.

Why now?

Those names were as if August and Amber, or her and Sans were plastered on the front page of an Exclusive newspaper.

Soul trembled uncomfortably. She wanted to storm the principal's office, scream at the top of her lungs about how unfair. . . how wrong it was to force the two to engage in such a public settlement, against the other. Especially after the fight the two had had earlier that day.

An argument over something so stupid, so benign. 

Almost as benign as her desire to storm the principal's office. . . she knew not where the office even was on the Academy grounds.

"So, it's to be me ad him in today's Duel, huh?," came the soft spoken voice of one who was a year older than the coppery-blonde Student, moping Eevee in her arms. "Just like back then."

Light greens moved to sad, hollow and soft scarlet reds tracing over the names. Face stoically placid.

This was a Frisk that the thirteen year old did not like. Not one bit. She missed the other girl's smile, her unconscious warmth, words always warm and kind and generous. The Student she had met two months prior was nowhere to be found. Not in this stranger in her signature blue sweater with purple stripes.

Silver whined mournfully, not enjoying the prospect of facing her twin in a Duel when their Bond Humans were fighting.

Arms pulled Kit and Chu closer to her body in an attempt to seek comfort and assure herself they were still there. November could relate to the silver-colored Eevee. Though narrowly wining her own Duels with abated breath, never could the young Student imagine herself willingly ducking it out with August or Sans for the enjoyment of others, of faces she could not see. People who disgusted her.

"Can't the two of you apologize to the other, Frisk?," pleaded November, feeling small and helpless.

"No. He started this with that fight, he can clean up his own messes," stated Frisk with a huff. 

Yeah, why not? Determined to make another apologize.

"Do you even remember what tha argument was 'bout?," wondered Impmon pointedly, leaning against November's leg. He was never too far from either her or Renamon.

 Frisk spun to face the viral imp, mouth opening and closing quietly. Not a word came.

Triumphant smile stretched across the purple furred Digimon's face at her silence, at his apparent victory.

"Either way, I'm not apologizing first," insisted the bearer of a Determined Soul. "And you can't make me!" Acting rather childish for her age considering the situation and what was to happen in a few hours, the scarlet-eyed teenager stormed away.

Completely helpless, November could only stare after her friend. Watch her signature blue sweater disappear in the sea of Students who parted to not be trampled.

There was a time and place for every battle.

And though she did not like it any one bit, this was not her battle to fight.

Deep sigh of exasperation. Hopefully Chara knew a way to handle this situation . . . without making it worse.

Hopefully.

 

 

Chara had no idea how to calm Frisk down. 

One comment! One little comment had set her off!

One!

What the frickin' heck?!

And it was a general question, a simple inquiry. "How can you stand to be so nice to everyone, to the Academy higher ups; can't you just . . . dislike them for one minute?"

Her reaction: Open palm slap and stomp away.

What the heck?!

Deep, depressed exhale. He really didn't get girls and women. Frisk especially. Nothing he did seemed to entertain her or make her laugh, not like that blasted comedian. Everything he had put her through when going on a mass genocide tirade. . . . she deserved some humor. If only he could make her laugh, really laugh. No, the only thing he seemed able to do right was piss her off.

And cherry on top? In a few minutes the two of them would be facing off in a Duel.

Great.

Fantastic.

Just his luck.

Crouched down in a corner of his room and hunched in on himself as far as humanly possible. Sensation of the world spinning. Heart pounding and thrashing uncomfortably in his chest, prison of his rib cage. Throat constricted and tightened with every dry swallow. Heel of palms pressed to his forehead. Sharp, annoying ringing captivated his ears and blocked out Moonlight whining desperately for his attention.

Why?! 

Why couldn't he do anything right? Perfectly?

That was why he sought out Mt.Ebbot in the past, sought out a way to erase the imperfection so many children of the Orphanage isolated and taunted him about daily.

That was why he fell down the rabbit hole. Dropped to the Underground not expecting to survive, certainly not expecting to find any other Souls that could make his broken will feel welcome. Feel wanted and loved. Unexpected outstretched hand of a young Monster wearing a green sweater with yellow stripes. Concerned, large greens looking him over.

Banging, a fist pounding on the door. Brought him back to reality.

Rattled breaths, scarlet eyes moved to the door. August sounded pissed.

Expected, this was his room too. Even so, the green sweater wearing Student wanted to be alone in his misery. . . and forfeit the Duel to Frisk -- she deserved it more than him. At least Moonlight would not have to face his twin under such unfavorable conditions.

Pounding at the door became more insistent.

Seriously? Could August not get the message?

"Go away," he snarled, frustrated.

"no can do demon, i don't know 'bout ya but i'd rather not be nov's chew toy," replied a familiar baritone.

The Comedian.

He really did not need this right now. Not today of all days.

"Go away," growled Chara again, pulling his knees up to his forehead.

The short skeleton had terrible timing. He would smack the rough surface of the other's face had there been more than one HP to his name.

Moonlight whined mournfully, rubbing her head against her Bond Human's leg.

"come on pal, throw me a bone here. we're all really worried 'bout ya," continued the baritone of one of his own victims in the Underground merry-go-round, whose dust was on his hands through many hundreds of timelines. No idea how to feel about one of the only other Monster who remembered all the endless timelines, had always tried to stop his crazed rampage, always tried to reason with him and Frisk to just . . . start again. By all means he should hate the green sweater wearing teenager with a passion.

Deep sigh. "look choco-holic, this isn't you. not one bit," went on the blue hood wearing Skeleton calmly, refusing to walk away from the depressed teenager. "the brattish demon i know would march out there with a big, psychotic grin on his face and flash his silly blade around to daunt his opponent. never mattered who it was that stood in his way, you would just go with unbidden Determination. wha' happened to tha' guy, hmm?"

Silence greeted the encouragement.

What was the point of this depraved game?

Sniffing through the chocking emotion that clawed at his throat and lungs, threatening to suffocate him, Chara lifted Moonlight up and pulled her close. Sought comfort from the little creature nuzzling his face.

"Make me, why don't ya comedian. We both know you can just teleport your way in," muttered Chara. There were many things he would rather do than face Frisk.

"i could, but that would be an invasion of privacy. somethin' even a demon needs," chuckled the Skeletal comedian on the other side of the door.

"Oh, so _now_ I have rights as a demon," growled out the teenager.

Ice seeped into the atmosphere. Sucking any warmth away like a colossal vacuum.

"so, that's how it is. you've settled on a forfeit, rather than actually facing the kid in tha' arena with you can give," snarled Sans in a baritone that was usually calm, nonchalant and at complete ease. "is that how little you think of frisk? that this is the only way to guarantee her no longer being mad at you, by giving her the match? you really are pathetic."

Immediately, Chara was up on his feet. Fists balled and ready to go. Aggravated breaths came faster and faster with his rising temper. Thundering stomps to the door. Turn of the handle and door flung open with a savage yank from the fuming scarlet-eyed teenager.

He was furious with the grinning, boney Monster in the door way, fingerless gloves in his pockets and head tilted  to the side as eye lights calmly looked him over.

"How dare you."

Simple shrug of boney shoulders. The other would not actually hit him no matter how much he really wanted to, would not break a promise to never Reset -- too many unforeseen consequences and possibilities that were unfavorable to anyone with all they had already been through in this timeline. This one good, true timeline that was the most favorable.

Oh, but how he wanted to strangle the blue hooded Monster with every fiber of his being.

"how dare me," repeated Sans, outwardly calm.

"Yes, bonebag, how dare you insinuate that I do not hold Frisk in high regard. You have no idea how inspired I am by her, do you," snarled Chara. How was it that she was able to put up with him? Through everything he had put her through when in possession of her body, her Soul. Continuously dusting all the Monsters in the Underground to teach her a brutal lesson for not helping him find a better way to Save his best friend, Asriel. "No idea how in awe of her strength I am everyday. She is so much stronger than me."

Lines of salt were trickling down his cheeks, though he hardly heeded the tears of frustration.

How dare this Skeleton even consider that he did not care about Frisk! He didn't just care about the teenager bearing a similar Soul of Determination, he . . . he loved her.

Knew how the warm, sweet hearted girl thought better than anyone. Knew her better than anyone.

"then why are ya refusin' to play games out there, demon? ya never used to give ground beforehand, why start now," asked the Skeleton with a hard, knowing stare. Eye lights locked on furious scarlets. 

"I. . I insulted her. When we fought, I . . .I asked how she could be so damn nice," admitted Chara. He waited for the accusatory rebuke.

It never came. "then go show her how sorry you are, face her like ya would anyone else."

Surprised, the ruby eyed teenager snapped his head away from the corner of the room to look at the Skeleton. Actually, fully, and completely look the Monster in the eyelights. Searching for any hint of sarcasm and deceit and disinterest.

He found none.

There was none to be found.

Small grin and shaky chuckle, Chara murmured, "Guess I should get running then, huh comedian."

Toothy grin. Never had the scarlet-eyed and rosy red cheeked teenager considered he would be grateful to see that grin. The very same unnerving grin he had faced continuously in the Judgement Hall many timelines.

Left boney hand rested on his shoulder, grip sure and firm. "i know a shortcut, i can get us there faster than you can blink."

Normally, Chara despised the hooded comedian but at the moment he was grateful to have him as a companion and friend. "What are you waiting for then?"

_"Let's_ go," yipped Moonlight eagerly. Long as his Bond Human wanted to get in and give it all he had, then so too would she.

Toothy grin widened. "hold on," chuckled Sans, left eye momentarily blinking a deep, fiery cyan. 

Two seconds was all the needed travel time to teleport from the shared dorm room to the underground hall leading to the battlefield. From calm quiet to rowdy cheers and shouts.

Many at the Academy had privately wondered what would come of such a battle, just never publicly voiced the sentiments aloud.

Chara faced the tunnel opening of what was to come, to be done. Frisk was out there waiting.

That thought alone petrified him.

Boney hand removed itself from his shoulder, slipping back into the comforts of his hood pocket.

"welp, here ya are."

"Yeah, here I am."

Was that a good thing, or a bad thing? His Soul quivered in fearful anticipation.

"luck out there, chara. we're rootin' for the both of ya," encouraged Sans, taking a step back.

The teenage Student jolted in surprise. Scarlet eyes widened. The blasted comedian had just said  _his name_! Head and body turned, tongue ready to fire off exclamations at the blue hood wearing Skeleton.

But he was already gone. Leaving the dark yawning expanse of retreat empty.

Not an option.

Deep sigh to calm his trembling heart. Never stuck around for long, that Skeleton.

Did not need to.

Chara had to handle this on his own. He dug the hole. It was up to him to pull himself out of the more than ten foot pit.

So, though he wanted to run from the outrage of his Soul's flame, the Soul bearer of Determination strode into the sunlight. Through the wild screams as he and Moonlight headed to the battlefield where Frisk and Silver waited. There was no running away, not this time.

Not ever again.

Running away again and again through the timelines with Reset after Reset had cost him the one he had been trying to Save from the very beginning. Kind, warm and innocent green eyes of a young goat Monster in a similar sweater, beaming a smile at him came to mind.

Rough shake of his head.

Focus, he had to focus.

Right now, he had to fix what he could with Frisk. While he still could.

Face to face.

Separated by more than fifteen yards, the two Determined teenagers stood apart.

Silver and Moonlight adopted battle positions.

The go ahead was all they were waiting for.

Ruby, scarlet eyes looked deep into a similar, mirror-like gaze.

Nervous grin and chuckle at her set expression. "I came," said Chara, trying for all the world to not crumble under the heated glare bestowed upon him.

"You did," agreed Frisk in a distant, hard and icy voice. "However, don't think for even a second that means I forgive you."

He sighed, nodding dejectedly. No, there would be no easy way to forgive him. Not for what was said in a heated moment.

Focusing on his Soul, the green sweater wearing boy summoned his Soul Weapon Broadsword as Frisk summoned her own. Expert twirls and spins through the air, the blade humming with the song of emotions running rampant in his body. Several spinning tosses caught by a single hand. The final toss he caught with ease, brandishing it forward in a one handed grip --- his preferred method of wielding. 

Marching his expertise, Frisk performed her own spins and twirls flawlessly with both of her hands, ending the display with her hands on the hilt and blade pointed downward at the side. Her favored stance as she was ambidextrous, while he was a dominant left and his right was mostly a guard arm.

Go-ahead buzzer blared the okay.

Here went nothing.

Slow and deep calming exhale traveled from his lungs to his trachea and passed through his lips. Muscles tightened and flexed.

Silver and Moonlight yelled a battle cry as they charged each other, neither wanted to disappoint their Bond Human --- not that they could.

It was time to make a move. Whoever made a move first had victory in the palm of their hand or something like that, if Sun Tzu was to be believed. Grip tight on his broadsword, Chara charged forward. Halfway to the other teenager he twisted his body and capitalizing the momentum swung his left arm forward, right arm pressed close to his body.

Just in case.

Inches away from slicing into her, Frisk reacted. Quickly she brought up her blade as a guard, then optimizing the power of the blow she lightly spun around him. Her broadsword swiped down.

Chara felt himself freeze. Momentarily he saw not the scarlet-eyed girl, but the comedian coming at him with one of many large femur bones in Genocide timelines past. Fury and vengeance etched in eye lights and toothy grin that promised all his wrath.

A blink and he was back.

Frisk had slowed upon seeing the utter terror on his face, but the moment he came back resumed her swipe at full speed.

Chara spun on the tip of his feet and sung his right arm outward. 

Shield of vehement red and Soul Weapon Broadsword with a loud shriek of opposing Soul Energy before giving out a small, forceful burst that pried the two apart.

The two skidded back a ways before stopping, then charging at each other with broadswords at the ready. Again and again and again swords clashed. Repelled and attracted to the other.

No retreat from the swings and parries and stabs of the other.

Little nicks and cuts trickled with blood.

Shield bashed Chara's cheek, throwing him back in a stumble.

This . . . this was almost like when ----!

Eyes squeezed shut and mouth open in a silent scream, Chara fell to his knees. Soul Weapon clattered to the gritty ground. Hands clasped either side of his throbbing head, body hunched in on itself as memories ran rampant. Bitter sweet memories of his best friend.

The day he fell down Mt.Ebbott had been the end of one life. . . and the beginning of another. Death by suicide, an escape. The Surface was not the warmest, sunniest, and freest place on Earth.

A lie.

In the face and acidic.

Opening his eyes after the plunge was a shock. Bigger shock was to find a concerned white furred face hovering over him, mouth parting to reveal a genuine smile and green eyes that radiated pure warmth.

A young Monster. Like from the fables and myths.

"Golly are you okay? That was quite a fall," said the young Monster friendly, neither chastising nor taunting. Outstretched paw moved into view. "Here, let me help you up. I'm Asriel Dremurr, what's your name?"

Shaking hand took the offered paw. "I'm Chara."

"Chara, huh? That's a nice name."

How little he knew that this one little moment would let him meet many of the Royal Guard or become the son of the Dremurr Family. Or how it would set him on a destructive path to only free the Monsters from their imprisonment, but to Save them all.

Starting with his best friend.

Asriel Dremurr.

Reset after Reset.

Genocide after Genocide.

All for naught as Asriel made the choice for Frisk to save Chara, took the six other Human Souls into his own, and before either of them could do anything he had once more assumed his God of Hyper Death shape and broke the Barrier. Leaving the two of them to lead the Monsters.

It wasn't fair!

It wasn't fair!

But . . it was the best outcome available that had ever been reached.

Thus the two Soul bearers of Determination had smashed the Reset button. Together.

Together two tiny fists as one had slammed down on the device that had ripped apart their morals.

That didn't make it any less fair.

He missed his Brother.

Soft, caressing touch to his salt streaked cheek brought the trembling teenager back to reality. Hands unclasped his skull, fell limp to his sides. Bloodshot, salty orbs of red looked up at another pair of ruby red scarlets. Eyes that melted him under her praise accompanied gaze; now, they were soft and gentle and sincere as she clasped a hand to either side of his face, thumbs rubbing away the tears.

". . .F-Frisk," breathed Chara, voice hoarse and shaky with a slight tremble.

Relieved smile and a quiet nod.

She pulled the trembling boy closer, heads pressed together and arms against his back. Quietly and repeatedly murmuring, "Sh, sh I'm here. Everything's okay."

Silver and Moonlight added in their own quiet encouragement, heads rubbing the side of their respective Human.

No, not everything was okay. The hundreds of timelines that the two of them had forcibly Reset were proof of that. But right now. . . this was the best outcome of any of the timelines.

Even so . . .

Tears falling freely, cascading down his face in an endless waterfall, Chara hung onto Frisk. His head slipped down to rest against her shoulder where he sobbed and howled and  wailed about the unfairness of the world.

Incoherent and unintelligible words.

All the while Frisk was his rock, whispering soothing words of comfort and encouragement.

'Chara, stop blaming yourself. It wasn't your fault. I made my choice.'

Heavy gasps slowed. Trembles calmed. Eyes were still closed but . . . there just in front of Chara, not even two feet away was his best friend, Asriel. Same infectious smile and unbelievable warmth. Same glowing green eyes.

'Heya, friend.'

This was not fair. Asriel should be the one here with Frisk and the others, not him. All he had done was cause strife and suffering ever since he had awoken the moment Frisk first Reset to seek out a better ending. He was just the source of disaster.

'Chara, that' not true and you know it.'

Really? Then why did it hurt to wake up? To breathe?

'Because you refuse to let it go. Chara, its time to let go,' insisted Asriel, stepping closer and closer with every word. Arms of his best friend, of his brother pulled him into an embrace. 'You've got friends that care about you. And. . .well, we're tired. It's time to go.'

Chara pulled away.

We?

Far as he knew they were the only ones in the darkness.

Ruby red scarlets searched the darkness. And as if though summoned by his searching gaze alone, six Human Souls illuminated the heavy and dark expanse, accumulating to their bodies just as on the day they fell to the Underground. Though he never met them personally, Chara knew their names.

Soul a brilliant ray of green and showing a feminine figure was Sasha. Armed with only a frying pan and warm, gentle smile.

Albern, soul a deep and soothing purple, looked him over with a cool, unnerving gaze behind sharp glasses.

Worn and ragged boxing gloves on his hips stood Moody with a wider than wide grin, soul a fiery orange.

Twins, just like August and November, Tikshya and Jooseppi stood side by side. Hands clasped together, co-mingling the potent light blue and aggressive dark blue of the two.

Charity, appearance harsher than her name suggested with a piercing gaze and a burning soul of bright yellow, leaned against her rifle. No fear of death if she accidentally pulled the trigger, she was already dead.

Him not letting go . . meant  that they were trapped?

Asriel nodded. 'We can't go until you let us go Chara. Don't hold onto it anymore. You know what Mom always said.'

Heavy, broken chuckle. "It's not healthy?"

'It's not healthy,' agreed the former Prince of Monsters. 'So?'

Chara knew when he was beaten. Had gone through hell and back before ever admitting the truth. Plus there were voices, young and old that were calling out to him. Faint and distant, but he could hear them all the same.

Asriel was right.

He was always right.

Stir of wind gushed past them, as though someone had flung open a door and welcomed them with open arms to the abode of harmony and well deserved rest. Moody leading the way, the six Human Souls stepped toward the radiant warmth. His best friend followed.

"Azzy. . ."

Pause and turn.

The six Children waited for the young Monster Prince, watching.

'Yes, Chara?'

"You . . You won't forget about me, about us. . .right?"

Slow blinks. Gentle smile rivaling the delicate caress of warmth from the door.'Wouldn't dream of it. And Chara, tell Mom and Dad I said hi, 'kay.'

"Promise."

Then he was back in reality, in Frisk's arms as he stroked his head and murmured quiet nothings. Heard the approaching steps of concerned friends and family.

This . . . this was the best timeline.

Hands down.

"M'sorry."

"Excuse me," inquired the girl who had put up with him through the timelines and refused to give up on him, when he had long ago given in to his Hate. This amazing girl who had fallen into his life, had inspired him to live a new was truly amazing.

"i'm sorry about . . . well, everything I put you through, put everyone through. I'm so sorry," murmured Chara, completely drained from his emotional and psychological meltdown.

Silence.

Thoughtful quiet as the faint voices drew closer.

Chin nestled against his head. "I know," whispered Frisk. "I forgave you timelines ago."

Tears streamed down his face afresh, not halting for a second.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_TO BE CONTINUED . . . ._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so what didja all think?
> 
> Some fyi, I am taking leave of A03 for the winter break and to study up for finals, but don't worry I'll be back.
> 
> ~<3 PatienceandPokemon


	21. Amber's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How oblivious can one be on their birthday?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes yes I know last chapter I was gonna go on a winter break, but this chapter was just screaming to get of my chest so . . yeah, here it is.

Tatsumi paced back and forth, assessing the on guard Undyne who held a glowing spear in her hands and wide-legged squat waiting for him to move. Waiting for an opening. The Captain of the Royal Guard had made it her personal duty to train the young Scratch Cat since no matter how they changed tactics, Meowth and Pikachu could not get him to use any moves.

Not a one.

Knowing a move and actually performing it were two different things.

Among the gathered audience of friends and family and Academy Students, Amber watched. She was in awe of the blue-scaled fish Monster. Not only did she have duties that required her to keep up with the Royal Guard, but add in that she was equipping herself with more responsibilities in training not only herself and November, but now the sword wielding kitten too.

Undyne was something else.

Whatever her methods, it worked.

Of his moves aside Mean Look and Fore Sight, he could now effectively use Copycat, Dark Pulse, Feint Attack, Shadow Ball, Hone Claws, Safeguard, Screech, Taunt, Hyper Voice, and Hypnosis. Nightmare, Destiny Bond, and strangely Fury Swipes were more problematic.

Curled tail lashed.

Left leg twitched and bulged as Undyne swung her spear forward to intercept the feline. 

Milky greens glowed. Small, fanged grin. Moment the weapon was in the motion of swinging downward he melted into the shadows and sprung up behind Undyne. Paw curled around the end of the spear butt. Twisting his body in the momentum of his leap, Tatsumi flung himself high and unclasping the sheathed sword from its clip sung downward. All his weight directed in the movement.

Sharp toothed grin of her own, Undyne spun on the heel of her boots and raised her left arm guard. 

**Ba-thumpk**

Metal met a momentous bash of a leather sheath-bound blade.

Solo, red eye glowed with praise.

Milky greens burned thoughtfully, calculating.

Again and again. Captain and pupil clashed, trying to out do the other. Stalemate. Tatsumi and Undyne never let up. Broad smiles the whole time.

Rumbling hoarse purr. Eyes moved from the training spar to the Classy Cat curled comfortably next to her. Amber eyes glowed as they followed Tatsumi without pause. No hunger or bloodthirst or hatred. Just genuine pride.

Amber smiled, hand reaching out and stroking the back of the large cat's head and ears. 

Persia leaned into the touch, eyes half-lidded with contentment.

Never had the rave-haired girl ever thought she would be able to do this to any Persian, least of all this one. Had hated the species at one time. More so when, through November's Soul, she had been a phantom witness to Meowth's .  . . Soul fragmentation where this very feline had a paw in the Scratch Cat's blood. But then. . .Persia had willingly come to Meowth seeking forgiveness and retribution. Strange how things worked out.

Wonder how Meowth really feels about her being so close, just in claws reach thought Amber absentmindedly. She didn't miss the subtle glances between the two siblings.

Ambers low and submissive.

Burning sapphires evaluating every action, judging whether or not the Classy Cat was really changing.

A part of her wondered how it felt to be wary of your own sibling, to not know whether or not they would be the death of you and your children. To always be on the alert.

Similarly, the young Ketchum knew that Meowth would defend Persia like any other member of the family. That was simply his nature.

And she knew that no one saw the scarred and mute Classy Cat as a burden, but a true, full-on part of their misshapen, conglomerate family.

That in mind . . . raven-haired head turned to and fro, eyes searching.

Where was the Scratch Cat? And Pikachu? Samuel and Tabitha? Ashton? They usually never missed a chance to observe Tatsumi's training.

Pika was with November and Sans out shopping with Undyne and Alphys, so the pink-eyed Pikachu had an excuse. As did Nya-Nya and her feline companions, they were overdue for a health check-up from what Uncle Brock had said. Magearna and Volcanion too.

Hand paused midstroke, grabbing Persia's attention immediately. Angular head turned to look over the teen. 

Browns met ambers, both equally curious.

"Hey, Persia do you know where Meowth is?"

A confident nod. Forgoing a pointless question, the Classy Cat pointed a paw towards a restaurant that she was very familiar with.

Grillby's huh? Wonder what he was doing in there. That wasn't exactly somewhere one went to satisfy a sweet-tooth, if anything Muffet's Bakery would have been a better place.

A polite thank you and parting from the crowd the young Ketchum made her way to the warm restaurant, Persia following.

 

 

Okay.

The trick was to not let Amber know that today was a special day for her  _and_ make the cake without burning down the kitchen. It had been three years since he had been in a kitchen. Alone, without two worried ninnies breathing down his neck. Which was quite irritable.

Mixing bowl filled with baking powder, eggs, milk, and the essential cake mix. Meowth pulled the content filled bowl close to himself. Seconds later a whisk plopped into the goop, paw clinging to the end. Motions slow and circular soon gained speed and ferocity and velocity with every complete revolution. Hurricane of batter sloshed and ploshed, but not a single drop splattered to the ground, even with how rickety the stool he stood on was. Rocking from side to side. Curled tail acted as a counter balance.

Excessive though it would seem to be using so much force for cake batter to others, not for the Scratch Cat.

Amber liked her cakes fluffy. This cake was going to be fluffy . . . . Well, fluffy as he could get it with all the intervention he had to deal with. Concerning two kits of his.

"Tabitha. No." He did not even have to look up to know that the eldest of the Quad Squad was currently trying to get to the cookies of varying flavors that Jesse and James had baked earlier in the day. Only so safe in an old porcelain jar from a kitten with an insatiable sweet-tooth, who at the moment was frozen on the counter-top mid stalk.

_"One,"_ mewed Tabitha innocently, putting on her best angelic face.

"No," deadpanned Meowth, still fluffing the cake batter. Sugar and the young Scratch Cat did not combine to end very well for those concerned. He and Pikachu had learned that the hard way.

"An' Samuel, put dat air horn down," added the feline, still focused on the cake batter. It was almost ready. Attention primarily on the task at hand did not stop angular ears from catching the defeated sigh and scuff of feet as the Pichu waddled a distance, disappointed that his attempt had failed.

Light chuckle from the occupied feline. Only a matter of time until the gutsy Tiny Mouse tried again. Had remarkable patience and  determination, he did.

Good thing Meowth had enough patience to spare on both fronts.

There would be no cookie thievery or pranks today. Nope.

"S'tha'," asked Bendy, sitting on the lower counter and observing the cat at work. He was never too far from the feline. A second shadow to follow his every move. The little toon liked to be around everyone else, it was just more common to find him at the Scratch Cat's side.

"Dis is cake battuh. See?" Pausing in the vehement whisking, he tilted the bowl so that the little demon could take a peak.

His eyes glowed and tail wagged side to side excitedly. "Tha' means yer makin' a cake! Who's it fer?"

Meowth opened his mouth, about to say when a loud blaring air horn shattered the silence. Three spooked victims for the price of one.

Tabitha sprung off the counter and dashed into the depths of Grillby's. Ache of her sweet tooth forgotten and fur on edge.

Bowl of cake batter slammed down as Meowth jumped like a cat out of water, fur along his spine and tail raised and thundering heart in his throat.

Yelp of alarm, Bendy flung himself onto the Scratch Cat and huddled into him for protection, trembling like a leaf in a hurricane.

On the floor with the empty, discarded air horn next to him rolled Samuel, cackling and snorting and spluttering. At best he had expected to scare Tabitha. But to get his eldest quadruplet, his Dad, and Bendy?! That was priceless! Epic! And sure, he felt bad for unintentionally scaring the dickens out of the toon, but he was more than confident that he could bounce back. He always did.

Heart calmed to a slower rate than moments before Meowth turned his head slowly to look at the snorting and giggling Pichu.

That was. . . unexpected. Give the prankster that much.

"Samuel. . . ya's min' goin' ta fin' ya Sistuh," wondered the Scratch Cat, hoping to distract him from formulating another prank long enough for him to finish the cake. Two hours. That was all he needed.

_"Okey-dokey,"_ chirped Samuel. As though he had not been cackling his head off mere seconds ago, the Tiny Mouse marched off in search of his sister. Empty air horn can in his paws.

Deep, shaky sigh as the tremors left his body. What in the world was he going to do with that kid? If it wasn't one prank, it was another.

Not everyone was quick to recover.

Head turned to the little demon hugging him, gloves clinging to creame fur. "Youse okay, Bends?"

No words, slow and trembling nod.

"Sure 'bout dat?"

Insistent nod. That was as far to a verbal confirmation as he was going to get without falling through thin ice. 

"'Kay den, I'mma gonna get back ta makin' da cake. Ya okay wit dat?"

Another trembling nod. 

Damn, that air horn had really done a number on the inky kid. Meowth made a mental note to talk to Samuel about revising his prank ideas. If this was the result of one little horn, then the consequences of a louder noise would be. . . in short, disastrous.

Giving the toon a reassuring pat on the head, the Scratch Cat made to once more fluff the cake batter when the door to the restaurant opened. Sharp sapphires looked up. Internally he was screaming and panicking and throwing random chairs at the possible forces of nature and fate he believed responsible, believed them to be laughing at him. Laughing. 

There in the doorway was the one who was to not know about the cake behind the counter.

Amber Ketchum.

Did all the Ketchums have this bad timing or something?! Or was it just Father and Daughter?!

Whatever it was, Meowth silently pleaded for the young girl to excuse herself and retreat outside. Nope, soon as she saw him Amber strode forward, Persia just behind her. Door shut behind them.

Now he was really panicking, running circles in his head.

Each step closer had another river of cold sweat trailing down his back. All the while he kept up an external poker face, smiling as always.

Pleading a storm internally. Go back ta da door. Go back out da door. Please, toin aroun'! Please! 

Repeated over and over in his head like a mantra.

"Hi, Meowth," beamed Amber, taking a seat in front of the counter. Thankfully her view is blocked by the second counter so she couldn't see the cake.

"Hey, lil'Ketchum," returned Meowth as more cold sweat poured down in buckets. Persia creeping around the edge, towards him and the surprise cake was not helping him calm down. Not one bit.

Amber's brown eyes widened when she noticed the trembling toon hugging the wary cat as if his life depended on it.

"Bendy?" Large red eye peered at the young girl through a mist of watery gray.

"Oh buddy, you okay," she asked, hand reaching out and gently cupping his cheek.

"Mm-hmm," replied the little toon, leaning into her touch.

"Jus' dat one'o Samuel's pranks involved an air horn."

Amber hmmed thoughtfully, her attention completely on Bendy as she stroked his horns. "So, that screeeching yowl was you, huh? Man, Bend-a-roo you've got a pair of lungs on you."

Meowth sweat dropped. That uh . . . that screeching yowl hadn't come from the demon toon.

Surprised snort failed to call the attention of the young Student.

Angular ears missed nothing.

Sharp sapphires locked onto Persian from his peripheral. The Classy Cat had found the bowl of cake batter and now she was frozen under his glare. 

Gaze narrowed. The large feline was on fragile ice, thin as could be.

Treading further or retreating was completely up to her.

Persia swallowed, then very cautiously crept to the haven that was Amber.

Wise choice.

"Meowth, do you know where Mom and Dad are?"

Undivided attention returned to the young Birthday girl. Did he know where Main Twerp and Redhead were?

Maybe. Would he tell? "Beats me," shrugged the Scratch Cat. "Try da trainin' yard?"

"No, but that's a goo--."

"Amber! Quick, quick," called Jay as he burst through the doors, panting and wheezing for breath. Bandit and Cute over-exaggerated the same actions. "Aunt Bonnie and Uncle Max are having a Pokemon battle! Hurry!" Then the adopted son of Jesse and James was out the door like a whirlwind.

Amber on his tail. "Bye Meowth, Bye Bendy! See ya later," she called, out the door and pursuing her cousin. "Jay! Slow down!"

"No cuz, you speed up!"

Persia followed them for entertainment.

Meowth waved back util the young teenager was long gone. Then with a relieved exhale the Scratch Cat lowered his head back to the counter. Completely drained and exhausted though his day was far from over.

"Dese twerps are gonna be da death'a me," he groaned.

The universe was laughing at him. Laughing.

 

 

 

August was trembling.

Today was a special day and he did not know what to do, or how to go about it.

What if what he did, or what he said ruined everything? Would she reject him? Outright ignore him?

To do something or not to do something, that was the question.

Everyone was busy getting ready for the celebration.

Sans and November were out shopping with Undyne and Alphys.

Ash and Misty were gift wrapping presents that everyone had bought and shipped --- even old traveling companions and rivals had mailed gifts.

Jesse and James were decorating the borrowed hall room.

Nya-Nya and her feline companions were trying to come up with the perfect playlist as Magearna and Volcanion looked on.

Busy, everybody was busy. Except for one mouse.

"I dunno, Pikachu," breathed August, completely at a loss. "What should I do?" He looked at the electric mouse with pleading light greens, begging for advice.

Thoughtful tawnies looked over the coppery-blonde boy, then moved to his Bonds.  _"He's been like this all day?"_

Witch nodded while Virus, leaning against her sister nonchalantly with hands behind her head, added, "Since yesterday."

The mother mouse returned her gaze to the love struck teenager. He really did like her, not the like as a friend or sister. The like as in, really like and wanted to be by her side as that one special person -- come Hell or high water. There was no confusion about his feelings, just on how to get it across to her that he really liked her, as more than a friend.

Paw thoughtfully tapped her chin.  _"Have you tried shopping for her? For clothes, jewelry, anything else she might like?"_

Mournful nod. "Nothing screams Amber to me."

"Then make somethin', sheesh," huffed Virus irritably.

Three pairs of eyes looked at the viral Digimon in utter astonishment. Hard-core, rough personality. . . had a sentimental side? Thought about love?

Fierce yellow eyes rolled at their evident surprise, more amused than irritated. "Wha'? Strange fer me to think 'bout gooey, mushy stuff like love? I'm a sentient creature too!," snapped Virus.

_"It's not that sister,"_ remedied Witch calmly.  _"Just a surprise. A delightful one at that."_

A faint hue of pink freckled the Dark Digimon's face. "Tch, wha'ever," huffed the bashful imp, turning her head away from them.

Pikachu smiled.  _"So? Who's the lucky 'mon?"_

"Who said anythin' 'bout him bein' a 'mon?"

"Bendy," guessed August.

The viral imp's reaction was instantaneous. Her face flushed a violent cherry-red and her tail looped into the shape of a heart.

"Aww, my little Virus has a crush," cooed August.

Said Digimon quickly turned on her Bond Human, eyes yellow flames. "We're not here to discuss me _sir_ , we're here to discuss you and  _your_ love interest. Now ya wanna know my idea or wha'?"

Eager head nod.

"Good, now listen real close," instructed Virus.

Three heads leaned forward. Step by step with even the most tiny detail explained, the black furred viral imp revealed her idea on how to get Amber the perfect and unique gift. Just for her.

"So, how are we going to go about this," wondered August.

Snap of gloved claws and a row of little fireballs crackled to life on the tip of each claw. "Like so."

 

It was time. Heart in his throat and blood roaring in his ears like a ravenous lion, the young teenager kept himself in the depths of the crowd. Present but out of sight. Weight of the small box very heavy behind his back, hidden by his hands.

He wanted to give to her right out, but simultaneously a part of him wanted to drop it off at the gift table and see from a safe distance what she did.

The birthday party was already in full swing. Music, soft and peppy played through the stereos. Gifts had been opened, the new Pokestuffies -- some hand-knit -- were set to the center while the boxes and gift wrap were cluttered under the table. Safe to say Amber had the enthusiasm of her Dad when it came to being surprised.

Cake and cookies and sweets went around quick. All sweet tooths salivating at the sight.

Tabitha managed to snag a sweet or two before Meowth practically tackled her and ran out of the room with the ticking time bomb of sugar-overload, returning minutes later with a pointed glare at Jesse and James.

His gift was the only one left. Nudge against his leg.

Light greens looked down at Witch and Virus.

Red rubies held his stare knowingly as piercing yellows searched the crowd for a certain toon. _"Sir, it is saddening to watch you go on like this. Go to her and give her the box."_

August nodded. Her words made sense, but still his feet refused to move.

"I want to Witch I really want to . . . but . . ."

The Dark Fennekin's gaze narrowed, mischievous light in her eyes. " _Either you do it, or I will,"_ stated the white furred little fox. And she would. With or without the help of her sister -- who had spotted the little toon demon and was easily maneuvering around around the clutter of wrapping as he gently fiddled with a hand-sewn Alolan Vulpix, eyes wide with watery wonder.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, August strode forward. 

Each step brought him closer to Amber chattering away with November, Frisk, and Chara. Hidden box grew in weight with every second.

Light greens caught light greens, communicating in the way only twins could. Subtle nod and with absolute ease in conversation that had never been there before, November directed attention to her twin.

Amber turned. "August?"

Mouth would not open for fear of the god-awful squealing screech that was creeping up his throat. Hands moved forward and held out the box.

A simple cardboard box without any fancy wrapping and ribbons.

"Oookay," murmured the raven-haired teenager. Curiosity piqued she gingerly lifted the light object out of his hands and thoroughly examined it. Nothing about what was inside offered itself up.

"Can I open it," she wondered, a finger experimentally tapping the top.

Nodding was all August could do, aware of all the eyes on them. Feet were glued in place, refusing to budge. There was no running away. He would see this through to the end.

Cautiously, Amber pried the top off. Slow and careful and stealthy as if though sensing the delicacy of the little gift inside, the treasure just for her. Lid flipped back, revealing an abyss of wonder as brown eyes widened to watery stars and a smile stretched across her face from ear to ear.

Two fingers scooped down and delicately plucked the small links of hardened thread out of the box. Up and up and up, until the piece de resistance revealed itself for all to see. Glistened in the sunlight. Screamed its presence and meaning.

Heart shaped, marble like glass glowed with the warmth of the sun and fluent elegance of the moon.

This was August's gift, his declaration to the raven-haired girl who had captivated his heart, his Soul.

Mouth agape and beautiful browns aglow Amber looked at him. She looked about ready to cry.

Inside his head August panicked.

Did he mess up? Did she already--?

"Its perfect," squealed the young Ketchum, flinging herself at him and wrapping her arms around his neck delivered a peck on the cheek before breaking away and dashing to her parents, showing off her new precious treasure.

Unable to completely process what just transpired, August looked at his twin, doopey, love struck grin on his face. "November, if this is a dream. . . please don't wake me up," was the simple request.

He had found his treasure. Something he had not even been aware that he was searching for.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_TO BE CONTINUED . . . ._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, now I am officially going on break. But I'll be back so no worries folks!
> 
> Congrats to anyone who caught any hints or freebies of what is to come, and to those who didn't. . . have Patience and Determiantion


	22. Day at the Pallet Town Residences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A larger family reunion. . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who we are going to meet!!!!

November was so excited she could hardly sit still as the train chugged on to its destination of Pallet Town. Her body and Soul practically vibrated her ecstasy. So much so that it gushed through her and seeped into her Bonds.

Chu and Kit peered out the windows as the world passed them by in a blur, two eager grins plastered on their faces and eyes bright.

Impmon tried to play off that he was not the least bit interested from where he sat between her and Renamon. The coppery-blonde was not fooled, not for a second. His pointed tail certainly gave him away, sweeping side to side impatiently.

Light greens moved from the blur of the world to Ash and Amber --- Misty had boarded an earlier train to forewarn the sleepy little town of their coming visitors. "Mr. Ketchum, are you sure we're not intruding? I mean, we're grateful ad all but," began the young Student before falling into silence.

Meeting new people, especially a whole town was not exactly very comforting. She trusted Ash. . . old habits just died hard. And it was not just her they were welcoming. . . Sans, Renamon, and August and his Bonds were along for the ride too.

"You? Intrude? Nah, you're all more than welcome," replied the raven-haired man confidently. "In fact, the whole town wants to meet you guys, welcome you as honorary town members and what-not. Hearing about you from us only does so much."

"Let's just hope you remembered to call ahead to tell your Mother," added Jesse from the seats across the aisle.

"Indeed, we don't need another fiasco like what we had with the Science Twerp," agreed James.

"And I said I was sorry, sheesh!"

"Oh youse bet ya were sorry," chided Meowth, focus mostly on the Quad Squad and Bendy running around interacting with passengers and employees alike. "I's made ya call every single Twerp an' explain it ta dem. Ears still smartin'?"

"Savage," muttered Ash with a glare.

"Scatterbrain," countered the Scratch Cat.

Back and forth, back and forth until the train pulled into Pallet Town Station. November had expected a crowd to be converged on the platform. What she had not expected was to be swamped in from all sides by what had to be the entire Town itself. A sea of faces. Not sure how to feel about all of the wide, curious eyes the coppery-blonde Student hid behind Sans.

"Ash! Over here," called Misty's voice from the front of the crowd. Hand waving in the air pulled all eyes to the former Cerulean Gym Leader and the woman next  to her. She was just a bit taller than Misty, slight and frail,  but frame healthy. Auburn hair was streaked in elegant stripes of silver and white, and hung in a braided ponytail. She wore a warm yellow and pink sun dress with a hand-sewn shawl of midnight blue over her shoulders. Warm, gentle eyes looked them all over. A motherly aura around her.

November liked her instantly.

"We're a little late Mist, Mom," chuckled Ash as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "The whole town showed up?"

Misty rolled her eyes with a smile. "Gee, I could not see that Ash. Besides what did you think would happen when you send a wave of calls, mail, and emails stating that you were bringing a couple Echo Academy Students who you and Amber praised non-stop."

". . .Good point."

By now the crowd had crept closer with quiet murmurs and mutterances. Baffled by the collection of guests before them. Uneasy, the young Student burrowed further into the back of Sans' jacket with Kit and Chu nuzzling either side of her face from her shoulders.

"Hey, hey back off! Ya hear me people," snarled Impmon, putting himself between the crown and his Bond Human.

She was not the only one easy about the crowd closing in. Heaving in gulps of air like a hurricane and eyes darting around  wildly, Bendy hid himself between Meowth and Pikachu while the Quad Squad, Pika and Ashton tried to comfort him.

"Let's get them comfortable at home, then later you folks can throw a welcome festival okay," suggested the elderly woman, somehow slipping through the crowd to block their view of the guests.

"Of course, Delila."

"You're right Mrs. Ketchum. Come on, folks!"

"Yeah this is gonna be the biggest shindig ever!"

And like the changing of an ocean, the crowd fanned out in a rush to get things underway. The guests would only be there for a week, every minute counted.

Smiling warmly, Delila Ketchum led the way to her house --- Ash's childhood home. Voice warm and full of welcome prompted November to speak about things and people she  would rather not. There was no fear or surprise upon discovering that the young girl could morph through the fluctuations of her Soul or learning that Bendy was not just a toon, but a demon toon at that.

The woman sat on one sofa chair facing the entire group as they spoke, recounting adventures with a fervent light in their eyes. "Ash, when are you going to visit your Pokemon? They miss you so much honey," inquired Delila Ketchum, playfully wiggling her fingers just above Tabitha's nose as the little kitten batted at air.

"I was just about to go and say hi. Plus, Professor Oak and I need to discuss a few things."

"Which one?"

"Both of them."

Delila nodded. "Alright, then. Have November and Sans go with you. Everyone at the Oak Ranch wants to see how Kit's been doing."

Kit? November blinked before she remembered how the little Scratch Cat originally came from this part of Kanto.

"What about me," wondered August, comfortable next to Amber, who was unconsciously leaning into him.

"You two stay here. There are a few things we want to discuss with you," instructed Misty, her tone sharp but expression soft.

"Mimey, can you make the tea, dear?"

_"On it,"_ declared the Mr. Mime as he zipped from  dusting the mounted picture frames to the kitchen.

"Oh, and while I'm thinking about it, Jesse, James, Mime Junior and Stufful are ready to come home. Thank you for letting the little dears stay for so long."  The words were out in the open for mere seconds but had an instantaneous effect.

Six pairs of wide eyes turned to the elderly woman as one, then darted to the door.

Back to the wall, Renamon scooted away from the rectangular mahogany frame. She had no interest in being trampled.

_"Cousin Mime Junior! Cousin_ Stufful," cheered six pairs of voices as one. Not six seconds later, the siblings were a wild horde of paws scrambling out the door and to Oak Ranch.

"H-How bad can they be on their own," tried Ash with a grin.

Thudding steps and ambling into view through the door frame was Bewear. Happy tears streaming down his face and big, giddy grin at the prospect of seeing his daughter.

"Oh. . . um, my bad?"

Simultaneous glare of sapphires and tawnies shot at the raven-haired man, Meowth and Pikachu raced after the kits and the big lovable bear with Bendy, Virus, Mimikyu, and Persia close behind. Ash sent his wife and Mom a helpless look before racing after the Pokemon.

He had experience galore stopping natural disaster and world crisis, he did not need to be the cause of one.

Polite goodbyes and then November and Sans followed behind, using the thunderous rumbles and shouts as a guide.

 

 

 

 

Oak Ranch was by all means a grand, up-scale facility that radiated Pokemon friendly. As did the two men who answered the door --- Professor Oak and his grandson, Gary Oak. 

The first Oak seemed to have a  shrunken, hunched appearance from the demands of physically extreme labor in the days of his youth, whereas the second Oak was muscular and fit. There was no surprise in the least to see so many visitors at the door.

"Hey, Professor Oak," greeted Ash breathlessly having run all the way. "Did you happen to see a stampede run by?"

"Only you Ashy-boy, only you," chuckled Gary Oak with a shake of his head.

"No, afraid not Ash, my boy," answered Professor Oak, pausing to rifle through his pockets. "However, if I had to venture a guess. . .Ah, here it is." From his pocket he pulled out what by all means looked like a dog whistle though much larger in comparison. Then he placed it to his lips and blew.

. . .Nothing, not a sound from the instrument.

Light greens swept in a confused arc from the vast open spaces around them to the confident researcher.

"Uhmm, Professor?"

"My dear boy, would you mind terribly standing a little ways away out there?"

Confused, but complying with the request any way, the raven-haired man strolled into the open, searching the vast area. The poor, trusting fool.

Gary spluttered with contained laughter, a hand pressed to his mouth.

''ya think he woulda learned the first fifty times," sighed Sans.

"Yeah, but youse gotta admit it gets funnier each an' every time," snickered Meowth.

Agreeing nods.

Not completely sure what was going on November looked on at the unwilling victim. If this had happened more than fifty times then it could not be too life threatening. . . otherwise Pikachu would be trying to persuade him elsewhere. 

The wait was not long as a dust cloud appeared over the horizon accompanied by the echoing rumbles of bellows and hooves against the ground. Approaching fast.

Realizing his folly Ash turned on the ball of his feet and took off running, a human rocket shooting past the observers. From the dust cloud emerged a herd of more than twenty Tauros, eagerly pursuing their trainer with joy. Back and forth, back and forth, man and Pokemon ran in front of the audience.

"Looking good Ashy-boy," jeered Gary Oak.

"Piss off Gary Oak!"

Patient cough pulled most of everyone's attention from the show of bovine affection. "You may want to look around for yourselves," advised the elder Oak. "Ash is going to be at this for a while."

Nods of assent, the group trickled away slowly to search the reserve. Pikachu in the lead.

Impmon whined like a child when November pulled him away from the greatest prank he has ever witnessed, but followed her faithfully.

Pikachu led them a good distance away from the thunderous bovine stampede before stopping, looking around with assessive tawnies.  _"Think this is far enough? Enough space?"_

"Far as I can tell. Youse ready to call'em?," replied Meowth.

Calling this much Pokemon to one spot could be risky. Not that Ketchum Pokemon would ever harm November or anyone. It was just. . . both the cat and mouse had been witness to what the young Student did to those she thought were a threat to her Bonds. Still. . . this was November, one of the sweetest Humans either had met.

Shared nod.

Not a moment to waste, the two tossed a respective attack high in the air, an Electro Ball and Shadow Ball. The two orbs, one of shadowy energy and the other crackling electricity, spun and danced around each other with the ascent of meters. Higher and higher. Up to the highest possibility before breaking away and the violently colliding in an explosive display. Mildly loud and beautiful, rays of dispersed energy showered down in a glittering rain.

Beckon and call to all Ketchum Pokemon.

November was in awe of the attacks. Usually so powerful, the young coppery-blonde Student was amazed how two attacks could be in such a fantastical display. She was also completely shocked by how that call was answered by all the Pokemon in little to no time. Loud, bustling and hustling commotion of a tsunami barreling toward Pikachu and Meowth.

In the lead of the whole sea were the Quad Squad, Pika and Ashton, Bendy, and Virus bundled in the protective fortress of Bewear's arms along with Mime Junior and Stufful. Mimikyu crept close behind with Persia attempting to melt into the big Pokemon's shadow. The big Normal and Fighting type lumbered up to the two before shifting down into a sit and releasing the youngsters from his arms just as the others arrived.

From the land and sky, all around. Eyes wandered curiously over November, Sans, the Digimon, the toon demon, the Quad Squad, and bugging out upon seeing the very alive Scratch Cat --- some shooting triumphant glances at those who had not believed them about the former Rockets return.

Uncertain about the strangers, the young quadruplets and toon demon wiggled away from the big bear, huddling behind the security of cat and mouse with cautious peaks at the many relatives unknown to them. Mime Junior, Pika and Ashton followed them, murmuring comfort.

Stufful clung to her Father, happily calling to her new cousins, not at all needing to be told that they were family.

Confident in his own experience with the Ranch living Pokemon from years past, Kit clambered down from November's shoulder. A quick hop down and the small Scratch Cat stood between the Pokemon and his Bond Human. Paw wave and soft mew of "Hey, long time no see."

Eyes full of familiarity moved to the little grinning cat, Meowth's well-known apprentice.

_"Well well, it's little cat! How've you been?,"_ called Buizel

_"You sure have grown,"_ praised Torracat.

_"I told the whole lot of you Meowth was back. I told you, ha!,"_ trumpeted Infernape.

_"Wait, wait! Those little ones behind Pika and Ashton,"_ chirped a Swellow, eyes wide and beak hanging open,  _"couldn't be Meowth and Pikachu's new babies . . .could they?!"_

_"On my Arceus! They are so_ cute!," squealed Gliscor.

November took in the assortment of Ketchum Pokemon all around. She had thought the former Rockets had a lot of Pokemon.

Wrong.

Ash had more than either Jesse and James combined.

Chu and Impmon --- who had manuevered his way to her shoulder, leaning into her neck the moment he spotted a victim of one of his last pranks --- glanced about warily. Comforting pat to each of their heads.

Light greens took them all in.

So many Pokemon.

A Bulbasaur.

A Squirtle.

A Charizard who approached Impmon with a  snarling growl, then recalculated his thoughts when Sans and Renamon shifted closer to the coppery-blonde Student, subtly signaling not to go through without a plan.

A Pidgeot.

A Primeape wearing a championship title belt slung over his shoulder.

The Butterfree with a yellow scarf around his neck.

A Muk.

A Donphan.

A Snorlax.

A Totodile.

A Quilava.

A Bayleaf curiously sniffing the air around the kits.

A Gengar in a stare down with Samuel, tongues sticking out at each other and strangest faces pulled.

A Kingler.

A strange colored Noctowl.

A Glailie.

A Torkoal.

A Heracross.

A Swellow.

A Sceptile.

A Corphish.

A Torterra.

The Infernape who primarily hung around Ash and the former Rockets.

A Staraptor.

A Gible looking them all over critically.

A Buizel.

A Gliscor.

A Boldore.

A female Unfeazat.

A Scraggy.

A Krokodile.

A Palpitoad.

A Pignite.

A Snivy that held a sharp stare with the milky green eyed Tatsumi.

A Talonflame.

A Greninja quietly observing from outside the circle.

A Goodra.

A Leavanny curiously eyeing Tabitha.

A Poipole sweeping around over head.

A Hawlucha.

A Noivern.

A Rowlett.

A Torracat pawing the air above Sapphire who eagerly batted at the larger paw.

An Evening-form Lycanroc.

And an Oshawott --- who was sneering at Persia's face, outright cackling.

All eyes moved to the otter as he taunted the mute cat.  _"Well hello, Kitty-cat seems someone didn't take too kindly to you. Did they try to rip your heart out,"_ he teased. Edging closer and closer.

Persia remained unresponsive to the web-footed nuisance. Amber eyes shot a glance to Meowth --- warning him not to step forward, that she could handle this on her own.

Exasperated sigh, but the Scratch Cat complied with his elder sister. He remained beside Pikachu, curled tail twitching and signaling his rising irritation. It was consuming all the cat's willpower and patience to not come to his elder's aid, her frustration wafting over to him through the link only siblings had. Rubbed his fur the wrong way.

His fur was not the only one being chaffed.

Either the water-type was completely oblivious to the tension or he did not care. On and on he rambled with cheer.  _"Can't talk kitty-cat? Could someone have gotten the cat's tongue? Huh, too bad. . . oh hmm, you know you look just like the furry talking fleabag,"_ continued Oshawott, smiling wider as the two felines stiffened simultaneously. 

Not all the Ketchum Pokemon had been present of made aware of the revelation.

_"And that scar almost looks like. . . claw marks. Does that mean freaky didn't put you down properly?!? Pffft, hahhahaha, what a riot!"_

Hoarse growl rumbled through Persia's throat. No one insulted her little Brother, other than her. Claws long and shadowy with eerie energy swung at the otter in a criss-cross pattern.

He saw it coming. Roll and spin the webbed irritation went for the scalchop on his belly and swung the blade of Razor Shell for the Classy Cat's neck. No intent to miss.

Blurs rushed into action.

No one hurt their Aunt.

                                                                                      **(Are You Ready - by Disturbed)**

A shield of protective energy encircled the Classy Cat as Tatsumi stood braced before her with paws up while next to him, Sapphire sparked and crackled with the amount of power in surges of volts her cheeks pulled from the surroundings. Adding to his Sister's power intake Samuel let a charging burst of Electric Terrain pop from his cheeks, electrifying the atmosphere. Not one to be outdone by her younger siblings Tabitha clapped her paws together in a loud Fake Out in Oshawott's face, causing the intricate focus of Razor Shell to shatter and the otter's face bashed into the Protect.

Insult to injury the sugar craving Scratch Cat grabbed a web foot and spinning on the tip of her paws, repeatedly slammed him down to the ground.

Babbled apologies ignored.

Sharp squeak. 

Tabitha and Samuel's eyes met. Two similar smirks.

Final swing upward, Tabitha released the otter's foot. He went spinning head over tail just as the prankster Tiny Mouse jumped up, wildly thrashing about and smacking his target before releasing another small burst of electricity in Volt Switch.

An orchestrated ballet unlike any seen before, Samuel back flipped out of the way as a small black blur front flipped in his place and pulling a sledgehammer from hammerspace, swung with all the strength his little  body possessed. The blow sent the otter-like water type canonballing to the ground. Hard.

Spinning to redirect himself, Bendy shot toward the down Pokemon. Sledgehammer dragging behind him, but not slowing his descent.

Pain throbbed through Oshawott as he shakily pulled himself from the crevice. His eyes locked on the incoming ink demon. Triumphant smile and watery gulp, then he opened his mouth to shoot a typhoon of raging water.

Water and ink did not mix, not without severe consequences.

Panicking, Bendy flung his weapon at the coming torrent in a desperate attempt to change the path of the river. Ink clashed with the aquatic doom and was consumed as it continued toward the fearful toon.

Two felines and three mice came to the aid of their adopted brother.

Samuel spit into many copies of himself and linked paws together, the last one gripping Tatsumi's paws. Chain of life. Together the multitude of Pichus pulled, then flung forward in a snapping  _krack!_ that flung the sword wielding Meowth to the terrified toon like a rocket.

Twin bursts of Quick Attack, Pika and Ashton were airborne in seconds and releasing a vicious electrical assault of Discharge toward the incoming torrential tsunami, covering their brothers.

Tatsumi was there without a moment to spare. Paw grabbed glove and with a sharp pull yanked the duo into the safety of the shadows, reappearing by Persia and the gasping Sapphire.

Hydro Pump overshot as the combined power of two twin Pikachus not only ripped the attack in half, but pushed it to the side. Much to Oshawott's chagrin.

Tabitha and Samuel did not miss.

Eyes aglow with clear outrage the normally poised and calm kitten barreled up to the wheezing and gasping otter. Loud gulp when he saw the coming blow of a clenched fist cloaked in electrical energy--- Thunder Punch. She hit him in the gut with a vicious left hook before pulling a brutal right swing to his chin. Aggressive double doses of electricity coursing through his veins Oshawott dropped down.

Straight into the path of a Tiny Mouse grinning impishly and brimming with an attitude of confidence. Nowhere to run, nowhere but down.

Cheeks sparked in wild aggression. Sparks loud with the amplification of Electric Terrain. He was not pleased, not one bit as a torrent of wild electricity and an aggressive surge ripped through the air, dancing like liquid fire through his fur.  _"Trying to hurt our Aunt an' our Brother,"_ spoke Samuel in an icy quiet tone as he leapt up to engage the falling Pokemon,  _"was a very bad idea."_

The two Pokemon slipped by each other only for a moment before the Tiny Mouse made a one hundred and eighty degree turn with a boost of Quick Attack. Small pistol pellet of power bashed into the otter's back, throwing him to a skidding halt at the feet of the barrier of protective energy.

Right at the feet of the most dangerous member of the Quad Squad.

Moan of pain Oshawott shifted to his knees in slow, comically jerky motions.

Bad move on his part. Very bad move.

He would have been better off staying down in pain, but then. . . Sapphire would not get to have her fun and despose of the excess electricity now burning her cheeks and triangular ears. Sweet, kind and gentle face twisted with a dark and toothy Cheshire smirk, stretching from cheek to cheek.

Brain and skull buzzing with immense pain, Oshawott looked up. Vision came and went for a few blinks before focusing on the small Tiny Mouse. Heart skipped a beat.

Looking as cute as possible with blinks of her bright blue sapphire eyes and a shy wiggle, Sapphire carefully set her trap with Charm. Cute little spin and wink accompanied by an airblown Sweet Kiss and Attract. Success as the otter stumbled about drunkenly, hearts for eyes and doopey grin on his face. Little paw coaxing him to waiting doom.

Closer and closer.

Paw reached for paw.

Single tap for a millisecond. That was all it took.

Bright sapphires flashed with a dangerous light. Two paws clamped down on the otter's paw. And the floodgates opened. Loud, passionate battlecry as she released hundreds of thousands of voluminous volts compounded by waves of positive and negative ions in a display of Discharge and Shock Wave. Satisfied? No, not yet. Two tiny fists curled and uncurled, redirecting the flow of electricity.

Usually warm sapphires watched Oshawott stumble away from her in a daze. This was the jerk of an otter who gave her Daddy a hard time, always had to undermine him. She just wanted to let him and others know what would come from her and her siblings, that they would not tolerate anyone teasing of any kind at their Father or Aunt's expenses.

Intense, focused energy interwove itself in a patchwork of crackling electricity and long, glowing white claws unsheathed. To the gasps of all the Ketchum Pokemon, Sapphire slugged and uppercutted and round-housed the larger water-type with her Thunder Punch-Focus Punch-Fury Swipes combination.

Left, Right. Left, Right.

Each blow forced the otter back.

Three high pitched yips. Her siblings wanted to end this now.

Happy to oblige, the smallest of the Quad Squad jumped away from the teetering otter just as from the swath of shadows Tatsumi appeared. Deep breathe, then he opened his mouth to emit a high-pitched scream along with ultra sonic waves that attacked the senses. Screech-Hyper Voice rattled Oshawott free of his lovestruck spell and bombarded his ears to the nth degree.

Samuel optimized on that as hundreds of hazy him appeared all around, completely surrounding the foolish otter. No time to realize and assess all that was going on with the prankster all around him. Jump and roll head over tail, hundreds of balls of compact electricity engulfed the otter in electrical explosions. The explosions concealed Samuel as he gracefully twisted so that his paws hit the ground, then he released a weak, super charged blast of Thundershock.

Oshawott had no time to run. Though one of the weakest electrical attacks, it made an impression. Blasted him into the paws of the waiting Tabitha. Wicked grin on her face, the Meowth kitten unsheathed her claws with the intertwined power and energies of Fury Swipes and Night Slash. Predatory eyes coolly watching the otter stumble from the abuse of her younger siblings. Toward the safety of the other Pokemon, toward Meowth and Pikachu to beg for mercy.

Not yet. Tabitha wanted to mark the scratch post too, get her message across.

Snarls and hisses, the kitten bound on all fours to the water otter. On him in seconds. Fury was not the word. There was none in her methodical strokes and swipes as Fury Swipes and Night Slash raked across the squirming water-type's face as he called out. Promised that he would never incur their fury to the best of his ability.

Tabitha pulled away. Calmly strode back to her parents and siblings.

Four pairs of eyes observed their handiwork, no malice or cruel satisfaction. Only one goal had dominated their actions.

That goal had been fulfilled.

Mimikyu snickered at the stunned terror on the faces of the Ketchum Pokemon.

Meowth and Pikachu smiled. It would be a lie to say they had not been the least bit satisfied to see the water-type nuisance get the tar beaten out of him by their children. The best show ever without popcorn.

Not their fault the kits were a bit excessive.

 

 

 

Well, so much for a quiet first night of the week in Pallet Town. Truth be told, November really did not mind the cacophony that engulfed the Ketchum residence one bit. One just got used to the noise and chaos when dealing with Amber.

Light green eyes observed from the safe comforts of the couch with Kit and Chu and Sans. Followed the absolute chaos while Ash and the other adults talked in the kitchen about means of transporting all the Ketchum Pokemon to Academy grounds. Turned out that what he had wanted to discuss with the Oaks was how to transport such a large number safely and legally --- not to say that Jesse and James did not offer up ideas, they just were not legal.

Discuss important travel matters and leave a thirteen year old in charge.

Brilliant!

Giggling and squealing with joy the Quad Squad, Bendy, and some of the younger Ketchum Pokemon ran around the room with fluffy, plush pillows while the other Ketchum Pokemon, Pika and Ashton, Stufful, and Meowth pursued them. Slaps of  _fwumpf!_ and  _thump-thwampf!_ resounded through the thunder of feet.

August and Amber, Virus, Witch, Jay and Bandit and Cute, and Renamon were in their own pillow fight war against Impmon. The poor viral Digimon scrambled for sanctuary, finding none.

To think, the wild chaos taking its last gulps of life, all originated from Samuel leading his siblings to throwing a pillow at the napping Meowth. Not just one pillow either, no that was just to wake him up. Three more pillows had slapped a line and called for retaliation.

"uh oh," chuckled Sans, eyelights following the slow, creeping steps of an electric mother mouse.

November smiled as her own light greens watched the inevitable.

Neither made a move. Rather the two looked on in growing anticipation as the mouse approached her victim.

Step after step. Then, smiling, she tapped the Scratch Cat's shoulder.

He turned, straight into an extra fluffy pillow sledgehammer to the face that had the unprepared cat flat on his back and staring at Pikachu who triumphantly swung the weapon of opportunity over her shoulder. Snarky smirk on her face stretched from cheek to cheek.

"Wha' da hell," breathed Meowth, swallowing gulps of air and shifting to his feet, "was dat fer?!?"

Shrug and another swing of the fluffy weapon to which he pinwheeled and back pedaled away from the repetitive swings. Left, right. Left, right.

Done trying to beat the feathers out of the unfortunate pillow and tormenting her favorite cat, Pikachu held the plush weapon to the side and tilted her head to the side.  _"Evening out the score for three years of making me cry."_

"I said sorry! An' I's came back," replied Meowth indignantly with a dramatic pout and arms crossed over his chest. "Wha' else do I's gotta do ta make youse stop bein' mad at me?!"

He got his answer.

**_Thwap! Fwumph!_ **

Two smacks of pillow to the face.

Slow blinks then the feline looked at Pikachu with an arched eyebrow.

The mouse moved her paw in the universal "Bring it on!" motion.

Big cheshire grin and paw held out for a plush weapon of his own. "Somebody pillow me!"

Feathers and pillows flew wild. November made a private note to herself about challenging either Pikachu or Meowth to a pillow fight. For the sake of the pillows and her dignity.

She knew next to nothing about pillow fights.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_TO BE CONTINUED. . . ._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I fixed the situation with Bewear since I only just recently discovered an episode where we meet the baby Stufful and realize they are Parent and Child, ta-da!
> 
> Also, sorry to anyone who really adores Oshawott; I don't hate him, it's just. . . so easy to make him despise Meowth for one reason or another, I dunno. . . 
> 
> And yes, the last scene in this chapter was inspired by a man wearing an elf costume challenging people to pillow fights. . . . whoever that guy was, thank you.


	23. Agent Fury and Agent Catnip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Assassins do not only walk in the dark of night. . .

A quiet evening like any other. Clouds moving in on the moon like a cloak, filtering trickles of silver starlight. Thin, intangible lines sprinkled down on the Academy grounds and illuminated all the buildings and courtyards in shimmering grey and white. Cool breeze rustled the branches of trees, as well as the fur of the night watch.

Six individuals atop the highest roof, eyes rooving the ground for more shadows in the night searching for blood.

November's blood.

Sharp, glowing ambers narrowed in thought as her fluffy pink tail swept side to side and angular ears moved to the slightest sound, assessed and deemed it not a threat as the leaf skittered by. More leaves fluttering in the wind.

It nagged on the cat girl's mind that there were those who were after the young Student's blood with no clear motive and no clear face. That bothered Nya-Nya greatly. Every other night, since the arrival of her and her feline companions, the hunters had come like a non-ending wave. 

Catching the culprits was easy, depending on the numbers and fire power. That did not mean answers were in the palm of her claws.

Rather the opposite.

Claws, fur, skin, hair, and clothing drenched in the blood of assailants set on killing her friend, the furious cat-girl pressed them for answers. She never got those answers. Those squirming under her claws were dead within seconds.

Not by her claw.

Some bit down on cyanide capsules in their mouths, managed to slit their wrists in the confusion, or were expertly sniped.

It irked her like an annoying tick how the would-be murderers kept coming. A plague.

Movement from the outer corner of the Campus drew her focus to a multitude of figures. Fast approaching the dorms November and the others slept in, peacefully. There was no question what they were here to do.

Not on Nya-Nya's watch.

_Nya-Nya_ informed Mewtwoette from her vantage point

"I see them. How many?"

_Rough estimate. I would have to venture four Humans and two Digimon, as for Pokemon I cannot accurately determine with any certainty. However, based on the legal holds of the number of Pokemon per Trainer it is safe to assume the numbers in the twenties_ analyzed the feminine Mewtwo.

_Dear, I believe you have slightly erred. Two more units of assassins have. . ._ began Mewtwo before pausing thoughtfully, as if though observing an awe inspiring sight.  _. . .Never mind, seems two demons of Hell have awakened and they are fast approaching those in your eyes, Nya-Nya._

Amber eyes blinked slowly, absorbing all the information. Muscles rolled and bunched briefly before relaxing in preparation for the run over the roofs. Eyes following the figures Nya-Nya whispered, "Will I be in the way then? Or can I tackle the moving group?"

Silence. 

The seconds ticked by while she waited, recalculating and reevaluating her pan of action as her targets moved. Predatory instincts of old looked on to the shadowed figures. Uncomfortable seconds that had her shifting in discomfort. But she remained crouched and ready, such had been drilled into her mind and habits from years of training as an essential assassin.

_You can engage them and not be in the way of the coming devils. . . that is if you get to the group soon, without being considered a threat. For they will cut you down if they feel it necessary_ finished Mewtwo.

Slow head nod. She figured as much, a tingle had crept from the tip of her tail and through her spine. 

Tell-tale that this was a risky endeavor. 

Oh well. All in the job description.

"How much time," asked Nya-Nya as she readied herself, stretching her legs and eyes planning out her path.

_Two minutes._

Fair enough. More than enough time.

"Here we go," meowed the cat-girl, shifting a glance to her waiting companions. "Anne, Purrla, Zera; ready to erase some filth?"

No one came after her friends without dire consequences. The sight of blood was a mere annoyance to her now, like a fly.

Anne's bright blue eyes flashed with a vicious light and lips pulled back to reveal glistening white teeth.

Zera paced in the cat-girl's peripheral, face dark with contempt and hatred for the simple fact that those people were bearing weapons. An unforgivable threat to her little brother, Scamp.

Purrla, quiet and direct as always, gave a thumbs up, eyes locked on the figures.

Unquestionable agreement. There were vermin to eradicate.

Her own lips pulled in a drawn out snarl, Nya-Nya flung herself from the roof vantage point, along the thatch surface. Clawed feet were a blur, soft thuds the only hint that her paws touched solid surface. Fur and hair teased by the wind blasting her face in the sprinting leaps and bounds from roof to roof and building wall to wall. Closer and closer to her prey with every pawstep.

Close enough to remain part of the shadows ans still be able to see those who wanted her friend dead.

The two Digimon were Gazimon. Claws shinning wickedly in the haunting moonlight and reflecting the bloodlust in their eyes.

That left the four figures of varying heights and builds and sexes on the same mission. She could clearly distinguish everything about them, however the only thing sharp feline ambers were focused on had to be the numerous Pokeballs strapped to their waists along with the concealed weapons. Not much of a threat to an experience assassin like herself. But part of the equation nonetheless.

Threat to her helpless friends. The line had been drawn and crossed.

Blur of white and purple shot past the cat-girl. Dive bombing the Gazimon from above. There was no mercy to be had. Screams were cut short into bloody and bubbling gasps as they struggled helplessly under the wrath and claws of two pissed felines. No amount of twisting and prying promised freedom. There would be no freedom. Not from the power of the Gatomon and Purrloin ripping through skin and fur and data.

Not to be outdone by the two, Nya-Nya catapulted from the last roof with a spinning run and acrobatically landed in the midst of the figures who spun to confront the sudden arrival. Crouched down, she noted how hands were drawn to weapons and Pokeballs. One goal. There was one set goal for these people. Did not hurt to try and talk to see where the mindset was, and see what information she could get.

Friendly smile, though her eyes spoke volumes. "Would you kind people care for a conversation with a lonely wanderer," asked the cat-girl, ready to pounce and bolt at the slightest notice. Fluffy pink tail looped in the air like a question mark.

Response was immediate. Bright flashes accompanied the naturally reflected light of the moon as a number of Raticates, Zubats, Grimers, and Sneasels appeared and the figures drew their weapons. Aimed and locked on her.

Expected. This was an assassination party after all.

"No? That's too bad, but I'll get my answers," purred Nya-Nya, lips pulled back in a vicious grin. A dangerous flame burned in her eyes.

"Sure you will, half-breed!"

"Abomination!"

"Like to see you try!"

"Gut the flea-bag demon!"

The assassination squad acted, the Pokemon splitting to go after Anne and Purrla or to aid their trainers in targeting the human-feline. An adversary who was two steps ahead of them.

Muzzles locked center mass and trigger fingers applied pressure. 

Too slow. Foot moved forward and the other foot followed within heartbeats of the other, she stepped into the path of the bullets.

Muffled pops signified the firing of the guns. Angular ears would recognize it anywhere.

Had heard it enough.

Slight twists and spins allowed her to avoid impalement by the torpedoes of lead. Thus the bullets shattered and splintered upon impacting the walls behind her.

The Pokemon tried to air their Human comrades, throwing themselves at the incoming humanoid stampede. A single step forward. Mistake that could not be taken back, even if so wished. Zera made short work of the ignorant and fool hardy. Few Zubats' wings were either shredded or snapped before their spines were forcibly powdered to the ground by a blow from her massive paws in Plasma Fist or Mega Punch. Some Grimers were blown away and liquefied by a powerful surge of Thunder. Raticates were tossed and flung sky high by powerful sweeps of the Zeraora's legs then uppercutted in the gut or chin.

Nya-Nya handled the human assassins. Seconds, a matter of seconds. The first was slightly heavier than her thought the weight was not a hindrance to them moving around to try and avoid or block the quick jabs and swipes of the cat-girl's claws. A companion came to help.

Wrong move. Sensing the intent moment before the other acted the human-feline back flipped, body turned in the air and allowed the bend of her knee to hook her would-be attacker's neck. Twist as she pulled the figure down using her weighted momentum. Audible, cringe worthy crack as the two came down.

No time to celebrate the accidental execution of one assassin as a tingling sensation stabbed her spine. Reaction, no thought.

Untangling her leg from the limp body, the cat-girl flung herself into her earlier target as he managed to pull the trigger twice. Managed. No aim. Bullets grazed her arms, spraying a brief and thin trail of red. Flesh wound. Could be addressed later. At the moment she was a little. . . occupied.

Fists pummeled either side of the unfortunate, fleshy punching bag's head. Again and again, blow after blow with absolutely no relief. Entire focus on the one at her mercy.

Grave folly on the cat-girl's part. Her back was open and exposed, fair game for the remaining assassins. Perfect target.

The remaining goons optimized on chance.

Nya-Nya realized her error and twisted her head to look at the oncoming danger, still on top of her victim's chest. Nowhere to run. No one to come to her aid though Anne, Purrla and Zera pushed and thrashed through the Pokemon that stood in their way. Blood spattered the cobbled paths, black and foreboding in the silver starlight.

This was not how she pictured the end.

" **Nya-Nya!!!** "

Apparently neither did whoever or whatever was always keeping an eye on her.

Like avenging wraiths from the darkness a blur of yellow and creame struck the incoming murderers-for-hire, jagged tail and claws glinting in eerie silver.  Exact and precise were the blows. Droplets of blood and shreds of clothing or flesh scattered. 

Forgetting their primary assailant the figures stumbled in a turn, weapons swinging in wild arcs to blow away whoever dared to attack them.

Slow, too slow.

Two surges of unified, powerful electricity crackled from mouse and cat, rippled through the quiet night air and coursed through the muscles of the assassins. Lit them up like a Christmas tree. Mouths open in silent screams of agony. Volts of unbelievable white-hot misery ripped through the senses. Jarred all thought. And when the vicious currents were cut off, two smokey and burnt and charred bodies dropped to the ground. Lifeless, melted remains of their faces forever frozen in screams for all eternity.

Nothing less than the best as expected from the duo.

One ultra powerful and the other ultra accurate in ferocity.

Nya-Nya could not help but be in fearful awe of Pikachu and Meowth, soaked in the still dripping red blood of those they had cut down. This was a small peak at the power wrapped and vaulted within the famed Team Rocket assassin partnered with Agents Red and Blue, the unimpressive and rather ordinary Scratch Cat by the operative name, Agent Fury.

Her awed stare was cut short by the lone assassin she perched on, having recovered from the blows to the head he suddenly forced himself up from underneath her. Surprised, the cat-girl was sharply tossed backwards, rolling off the figure she had thought pinned. Down on her belly and her weight removed from the man's back, amber eyes widened as he leveled his gun. Centered and aimed it at Pikachu.

Too bad the former organization assassin and his mate were faster, precise and accurate. Vicious swipe of Night Slash-Fury Swipes with a sure footed lunge forward, Meowth cut clean through the arm holding the gun. Not a second behind him, Pikachu rushed forward cloaked in the sparks and dispersing energies of Volt Tackle and Quick Attack, slamming into the man's chest. Ribs broke for certain as the dark clothed figure fell back from the blow, gasping for the air stolen from his lungs. Back flipping from the momentum of her initial charge Pikachu focused on her jagged tail, picturing it as a sledgehammer and then twist of her flexible, pudgy body in an arc. Clean slice through his leg, above the knee to assure that there would be no running.

Answers were to be had. The only member of the assassin squad was still alive to spill his guts.

But the way his mouth parted as though to bite down----! 

Blur of creame. Like a ball of lightning Meowth was on the attack, one paw clamped on a nerve just under the man's jaw and the other swiped in and out of his mouth. A cyanide capsule nestled between his claws. Flick of the wrist and the detested object sailed overhead momentarily in the air before an Electro Ball obilterated it into non-existence.

Fiery sapphires and burning tawnies bore into the unfortunate soul at their mercy.

_"What? Did you really think we would let you stroll through the Campus without Hell to_ pay?," tsked Pikachu, wiggling a finger in the trespasser's face.

"Well pal," grinned Meowth, turning the captive's head to look at both of them, "Youse thought wrong. But since ya's came ta visit anyway, how's 'bout a little tete-a-tete?"

"Why should I talk to a rat and freak of nature?"

Twin, simultaneous blasts of mild but potent Thunderbolts briefly rocked the immobilized man. Quick as it came, the volts cut off.

Pikachu and Meowth looked on triumphant.

"Feels like talkin'?," chuckled Meowth.

_"You're going to die anyway,"_ added the mouse matter-of-fact, rather nonchalant with all things considered.  _"Might as well make it as painless as possible."_

Head turn from one to the other, then eyes scanned the rooftops hopefully. That hope was squandered when he looked at the duo and knew that whatever insurance he had on the roofs, they had already cleaned the account. He then looked to his charred companions whom the cat and mouse had easily handle and sweeped into the past, like a smear on a windshield. Any sense of loyalty evaporated. The failed assassin opened his mouth. 

"I'll talk, if only for a quick death."

"Good. Now fer our foist question, Who's was ya targettin'?"

"The Student enrolled in this Academy that can morph. One who was formerly of the Hope Family. A November Hope."

Not satisfied with the half-answer, Meowth unsheathed a claw and jabbed it into a nerve in the man's shoulder. Then he ever so slowly twisted counterclockwise. 

Scream of pain parted through the man before the claw was removed.

"We warned ya," chided the empathetic-less Scratch Cat with a dismissive huff.

_"Who else,"_ growled Pikachu, eyes narrowed to dangerous slits and violent sparks flying from her round red cheeks.  _"We won't be as friendly with the next lie."_

Haggard breaths and a nod. "They ordered us to snuff any who stood in our way, and take back into the custody of the Hopes two valuable assests. Then we were to transport safely back to a rendezvous point."

Cat and mouse shared a glance then refocused on the one at their whim.

_"Who gave the order?"_

"You know who gave the order," accused the man with a bitter laugh. "Known from the very beginning."

 "Who gave the orduh," repeated Meowth in a growl. 

Neither electric type mouse or normal type cat were not in the mood fro games. Patience was already wearing thin as it was.

"The ones who ordered the ops were Giovanni Sakkaki and the Madam of the Hope Family, Grandma Hope." Pause as the assassin let the information sink in, noting the reaction his news brought. "There, I have kept my end of the deal. Now you keep yours."

Kept and sealed. The last syllable was not even out of his mouth for a millisecond before a thin ribbon of red laced the man's neck. Dead before he even realized what happened.

Responsible claws calmly flicked away the fresh coat of red. The unfazed Scratch Cat hopped off the convulsing body and strolled toward the depths of Campus. Pikachu followed, shaking a splattering rain of slick red from her yellow fur.

Front row seat to the methods of the Pokemon she looked up to in training. Chance of a lifetime was slipping away.

On her paws Nya-Nya stumbled into a run, circling in front of the two Pokemon before coming to a stop and barred the way, arms spread. "I have some questions for ya, nya."

The two Pokemon stopped and waited. They could have walked around her or either one could have easily made mulch of her, but neither moved. Stopped and waited. Fiery sapphires and brilliant tawnies looked into bright ambers, each sphere highlighted by the faint grey and silver of the stars and moon.

Meowth grinned knowingly. "Wha' kinda questions, Agent Catnip?"

The pink haired cat-girl flinched, an uncomfortable itch running along her skin. Her long abandoned code name. Left behind purposefully when she had turned on the organization that had trained and manipulated her, had fled with Anne and the other cats. Abandoning the position given to her in Project Zeus-Leviathon.

Her deepest secret spoken by one of the most observant rogue agents of Team Rocket.

Nya-Nya. . .Agent Catnip. . .turncoat of Team Rocket. That was her.

Sad smile on her face the smokey grey skinned feline-human meowed, "You had me pegged, nyaow."

Pikachu nodded, arms looped loosely across her chest.

Meowth simply nodded.

"For how long, nya?"

"Since ya foist set foot anywhere near my Family. Youse said ya had questions?"

Nya-Nya nodded. Yeah, there were questions she wanted answers to. Whether or not he answered completely was up to the former assassin.

Deep, shaky breathe. "Why did you leave Team Rocket? I'm not saying that it was a bad thing. . it's just, I wanna know," spoke the uncertain humanoid cat as each light step transversed further into choppy waters. "See when they . . . trained us. . freaks of nature for assassin field work, there were methods galore we could choose from, methods prior agents had developed. From the hundreds of operatives, we could chose to perfect or mold however many we desired to fit our own needs." Dead silence in the night. Though she was trembling, she had to finish and get it out in the open. "And, out of all of them. . .nyreow, I chose your method. Out of all of them, Meowth, yours seemed the most directly efficient and clean. And you were good at it, sure there were missions without kills but still, you were skilled and efficient in it, so . . . why leave Team Rocket? Why leave in an ocean of red?"

Meowth looked her over, assessing and analyzing not only her words, but body language. Everything was taken into account. "Food for thought, outta all da blacklist operatives dat Giovanni don't knows nothin' 'bout, whyja pick me?" A piece of her character puzzle was missing and he was set on fishing it out of the depths. Through the last two months of Nya-Nya hanging around, the feline had not been blind to the way sharp ambers sparkled when he was around. It made him uncomfortable for the feline had no idea why she was so fixated on him.

"Because. . . you were the one I could relate to the most," breathed the cat-girl. "I wasn't born with these ears and tail. They were. . . graphed on shall we say, nyaow."

An uncomfortable and uneasy look was shared between Meowth and Pikachu.

"Long story short, when the Monsters integrated into society and then the Digimon appeared like wildfire, Team Rocket decided to experiment with genes through 'willing' surrogates and the resulting children. I'm one of the lucky natural births. What they did next made us. . . as we were to be later classified 'freaks of nature'-- a name I carry with honor -- and in the eyes of that man, Giovanni. . . we were expendable for any whim he fancied. During the training I just. . . . picked your method because, . . because instead of blindly following orders you thoroughly analyzed the target and made a moral call. . . . you seemed the most genuine assassin of them all."

"Genuine, huh? dat's not da woid I's woulda called it, nor did anyone who did not get that 'moral call'," murmured Meowth in grim thought. "Ya's know wha' happened ta Mondo?"

Nya-Nya brightened for a heartbeat, then she rapidly deflated as she realized how throughout the whole time she has been around, not once had she heard or seen the esteemed protege and colleague of the trio. That was not like them at all.

Each one proudly bragged about friends and family with no holds. It was not like them to keep silent, not at all.

"M-Mondo? I haven't. . . heard of him for y---," began the cat-girl in curious thought. She stopped midway. Sharp ambers widened, salty streams cascading down her cheeks as the realization dawned on her in its harsh entirety. "N-no. Not him."

"Yeah. Mondo. . .he was da last straw," confirmed Meowth morosely, arms wrapped around himself and eyes downcast. It hurt, more than any pain he had felt. To know that the young man died. . . and the Scratch Cat had been completely powerless. Those who had killed Mondo paid a high price, in a bloody and vicious display of vengeance. Never had he completely unhinged like that. . except maybe once when he was first assigned to keep Jesse and James in check and shredded a whole squad.

So much power. . . utterly useless to protect a dear friend.

"I'm sorry."

Shadowed sapphires looked up at sincere ambers. Grateful, heavy grin. "Tanks."

"I'm still curious," pressed Nya-Nya, shifting down on her knees to be eye level with the two Pokemon. "You've had me pegged all this time, true, nya?"

Confirming nod.

"Then why not kill me? For all you knew, I could of been an assassin in league with Team Rocket."

Soft chuckle and Meowth moved around the cat-girl, walking deeper in the moonlight. Pikachu at his side. "Gimme some credit 'ere, I's wasn't da formuh go-ta assassin when ya ain't got anyone else fer nothin'. Readin' people is my thin', an' I's read ya like an open book."

Angular pink ears twitched. There was a saying about curiosity and cats, but who was she to not flirt with temptation? "What did you get?"

"Youse know exactly wha' I's got," replied the receding feline. He stopped and turned back, famous cheshire grin on his face and eyes aglow. "Plus, it wouldn't be too bright'a me ta end someone wit Mew's genes an' subtle resemblance ta a good frien'a mine, now would it?" Wink as though to say: 'Your secrets safe with me'. He resumed walking. Paw in paw with the electric yellow mouse.

He knew. Another secret of hers not so hidden away. Nya-Nya did not know how, but just accepted it as one of those things. Not that she minded in the least.

The cat would keep her secret buried.

Agents Red and Blue did not need to know that some of their cherished apprentice Mondo lived on. Nor did anyone need to know that some Mew genes were in her.

_"Think we can trust him,"_ wondered Zera cautiously. Too many hopes of hers or Scamps had been crushed in the past until the cat-girl came along.

Sharp eyes looked to Purrla who gave two thumbs up and bright smile.

Eyes moved to Anne as the Dark Gatomon brushed off her arm. "Course we can, he's Kit's teacher. Kit trusts him and I trust Kit," stated the confident feline Digimon. "What about you Nya-Nya?"

"Definitely." Who better to entrust her secret to than a former assassin? He had kept her secret so far, further silence would not kill him.

Sometimes, the chatty ones with sharp eyes were the perfect sponges of information.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_TO BE CONTINUED. . ._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nya-Nya's origin, . . . and the reason the Trio left Team Rocket. And surprise Meowth was an assassin at one time, ta-da!
> 
> R.I.P Mondo. . . for any fans, I am sorry but in this. . . he's not comin' back. . . .
> 
> But, what did youse lot think, hmmm? If you like it so far, please leave Kudos or favorite or bookmark or whatev.
> 
> See ya next chapter!


	24. Dragons and Coordinators

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> November gets to try a Pokemon battle for fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I am back and will be updating chapters . . occasionally when I can, so just be on the lookout. Happy New Year!

"What exactly are Coordinators?," asked November. She had heard the term used by Ash, Brock, and Misty when they were conversing amongst themselves how to welcome some old friends. Toriel had been with them too.

Iris, Cilan, Dawn, May, Mettaton, and Muffet. Whoever they were, a welcoming party seemed hard to put together for them.

"Dey sound nice," meowed Kit helpfully, not knowing who they were but willing to try and welcome them anyway.

_"And we don't know a thing about them,"_ added Chu, cautious about strangers around her brother and Nova. Did not matter in her eyes if ash knew them, strangers were still strangers and so were a danger.

"Well, I heard a few thin's 'bout'em," commented Impmon, calling attention to himself from the two Pokemon perched on the shoulders of the coppery-blonde Student as she walked to where papyrus had promised to meet them.

"Oh, really? Like what," pressed the young Student, curiosity nudging itself to the surface.

Turning on the heel of his foot and walking backwards, arms behind his head the viral imp continued, "I can't tell ya all the goodies 'bout a Coordinator, cause heck if I know, but tha' seems ta be wha' this May an' Dawn are. Muffet an' are from the Underground, one a Monster while the other is a robot containin' a Monster-Ghost-Soul thinga-majig in'em. The Iris lady seems to be a Dragon Maiden or Master or somethin', while this Cilan guy is a Conn-euser, i think."

"I believe the word you are looking for is Connoisseur, dearies," interjected a soft, whispery voice.

"Yeah! That's it! He's a --!," agreed the purple furred imp Digimon, halting as he realized neither Chu nor Kit nor his Bond Human had been the one to correct him. Emeralds wide, he stopped walking and looked up then quickly spun and backpedaled to safety. Pressing himself into November's legs, tail wrapping around her ankle for security.

Chu, Kit, and November took stock of the one in front of them, the one who had corrected the imp-like viral Digimon. A Spider-lady Monster observed them with calm, lavender eyes. Her silky back hair was tied into two separate buns, one on each side of her head. She wore a frilly, but elegant dress that stopped at her knees -- the dress had a bot of a gothic Victorian feel in that there were more shades of black than mauve or purple. Black, short heels with wicked points and socks protruding forth had a stripped pattern of mauve and gray, not an odd assortment with her lively gray flesh tone.

Eyes met, evaluations done. Smiling the Monster said, "Sorry to be so abrupt without introducing myself, dearies. But I felt rather obligated to assist your little friend here with his pronunciation. Hope I didn't frighten you."

November shook her head. "No, you didn't. Thank you, Ma'am."

The Spider-lady blinked her eight lavender eyes, then blushed. "Oh sweetie," she gushed, "There's no reason to call me Ma'am. Please, just call me Muffet."

Now it was the coppery-blonde Student's turn to blink. "Muffet? As in the owner of Muffet's Bakery?"

"The one and only," she beamed, two curves of fang poking out most noticeably. Strange, every time she went to the Bakery, the owner was away and her orders were handled by the cutest, little eight legged Underground spiders she had ever seen. Any donation she could make was happily deposited into the jar on the counter. Each and every time.

Meeting the owner was bound to happen eventaully. Echo Academy was only so big.

Hand stuck out. "Pleasure to meet you, Muffet. My name is--"

"NOVEMBER, THERE YOU ARE. HMM, AND WITH MUFFET TOO? JUST THE TWO GRILS I WANTED TO BUMP INTO."

Five heads turned to the orange hooded Skeleton. Slowly walking towards them with a toothpick poking out of his toothy grin and hands in his pockets, Papyrus approached with three others.

"Papyrus, do you wanna introduce me to your friends," inquired November.

"SHARP AS EVER AREN'T YA, NOV,? HEH, NOW I SEE WHY MY BABY BRO LIKES YA SO MUCH."

Face flushed a violent pink. Light greens darted away from the elder Skeleton, focused on a patch of dirt. So it was not a secret that Sans liked her and the young Student returned his affections, but that did not mean the orange hooded brother had to constantly tease them about it.

"Really, dearie?! You and Sans are an item?," squealed Muffet, bouncing on her feet like a fangirling schoolgirl.

"Paps," groaned the embarrassed coppery-blonde as she peeked out from behind Chu and Kit's heads. "Please, introduce me to your friends."

"SURE. I'VE HAD MY FUN," chuckled Papyrus. "NOV, MAY I INTRODUCE YOU TO METTATON," A sweep of his arm indicated who he was indicating, " IRIS AND CILAN DENT --- THE FAMED DRAGON TAMER AND POKEMON CONNOISSEUR." That answered her question about three strangers. Eyes looked them over.

Mettaton was a robot up front, but she was also a Monster. Stood taller than Papyrus by a few centimeters, probably because of her hair. Immaculately and flawlessly brushed to silky, smooth perfection. Beautiful dark purple strands interwove her bangs and bloomed at the nape of her neck, highlighting her stylish pixie bob, shoulder length hairdo. Where there would have been skin, instead there was silvery-grey titanium steel shielding fiber optic wiring, hydraulic fluids and blood, and key factors in keeping her Soul stable. A pink tank top and capris shorts outlined her exterior. Dark purple lenses zoomed in and out on the young Student and her Bonds, analyzing. 

Eyes met and the robotic Monster smiled, jabbing Papyrus in the ribs with her elbow. "I see what you mean Papyrus-darling, she is simply adorable. Look at the way her face blossoms into shades of rose --oh! and now cherry, how absolutely marvelous!"

Light greens darted to the other two to avoid becoming beet red. Iris and Cilan Dent.

Iris in her opinion was not as fearsome as her title suggested, but there was a sharpness in her gaze. Dark coppery bronze skin and fluffy purple hair with two separate tails in clips. Cotton thread shirt and creame leggings, the edges stripped in pink. Shawl of dark pink was lightly wrapped around her belly, slightly bulging. . . not of fat, her arms and legs were muscularly lean . . . but there was a chance. . . her arms wrapped gingerly around her waist was a big hint. Poking out from one of the large pigtails, a wide eyed and curious Axew peered at her, giving a shy wave. She was not just a Dragon Tamer, she was a Dragon Lady.

The man next to her was Cilan Dent, the apparent Pokemon connoisseur -- whatever the heck that was. Inches taller than the Dragon Lady and arm in arm. Eyes and hair were the same shade of light green, a little tuft at the peak of his forhead. Calm radiated from the man dressed in attire that could best be described as a waiter's uniform, though more fancy. "A pleasure to meet you, November," greeted the man, briefly pulling away from Iris to give a flourishing bow. 

November dipped her head in greeting. Old habits died hard.

Fortunately, there was someone who had more than enough mouth for her.

"Hey," barked Impmon, sizing up the Humans and guarding the young Student without trying to make it obvious. "Cilan, you're the Conno-goose or wa'ever, right?"

Chu lightly smacked her forehead, exasperated with the brash viral imp, muttering,  _"That's Connoisseur. Learn your vocabulary."_

Surprised by the outrightness of a rare, misunderstood Digimon Cilan answered, "I am."

"Can ya explain dat, please?," meowed Kit, returning focus to November as he nestled on her shoulder. His curiosity knew no bounds, insatiable.

Iris smiled, "The rumors are true then. You're Meowth's little mystery apprentice."

Cheeky, fanged grin.  That was answer enough.

Chuckling at the young Pokemon's playfulness Cilan said, "How best to explain. . . A connoisseur is a judge of both the Pokemon and Trainer based on the intricate flavors blended into marvelous recipes, wondrous dishes that boggle the mind, or rather we evaluate each ingredient and how incorporated they are together to revolve around one another to present the complete dish."

Sure, that explained exactly what a Connoisseur was.

"Are you here for the Contest display, darling?," asked Mettaton.

Contest display? Questioning eyes looked to the grinning, orange hooded Skeleton.

"OF COURSE SHE IS! I TOLD ASH I WOULD INTRODUCE NOV TO DAWN AND MAY, AND WHAT BETTER WAY THAN THIS?"

Already netted into Papyrus' hands November merely accepted that he had managed to wiggle through her fear and stroke curiosity. Just because she was . . . shy did not mean she did not want to meet people. The young Student was just wary and uncertain. But these were friends of Ash.

Step after step, she let the others lead the way to the Gynasium and to their seats. Refusing to be removed from their Bond Human Kit, Chu, and Impmon shuffled for a good spot before completely settling down in her lap. Leaning against her comforting presence.

Not a moment too soon as all the lights flickered out, bar those focused on the center court of the Gymnasium. 

_Ladies and Gentlemen, tis a great honor and privilege of mine to welcome you to Echo Academy's Grand Showcase_ announced Magearna as she strode to the center, Volcanion at her side. _Today we would like to show you our guests' spectacular talents, these two influential women have made their way throughout all the provinces of Hoenn and Sinnoh. Welcome the lasses warmly, Lady May and Lady Dawn_. Bow and then the Victorian-esque Pokemon hurried away from the stage with Volcanion right behind her as the two women came forward, on opposing ends of the battle field.

The woman on the left was just as Max had described his sister. Lanky and graceful on her feet. Fair skin and hypnotizing blues that captivated at a single bright glance. light brown hair brushed to a fine sheen drawn back into two pigtails that hung past her shoulders. She wore tennis shoes with skin tight shorts -- but not too tight -- and a tank top in multiple shades of blue and intricate designs of the sea. Beside her on either side stood strode a Blaziken that radiated strength and a Wartortle.

May Maple.

The woman from the right was just micro inches shorter than the other. Thicker and curvier. Dark blue hair and eyes like a great ocean. Gold clips held a strand to the back of her head. She wore thick, black cotton socks that peeked out from her heavy pink boots that reached up to just below her knee, along with a light pink skirt and black tank top covered by a soft, blckish blue fur lined coat. Strutting beside her was a Piplup trying to appear dignified and a Pachirisu.

Dawn Berlitz.

What would these two do? What could they show their audience?

November was among those in the crowd who had all focus locked on the battlefield. Light greens did not want to miss a thing. Heaven forbid she missed anything. Whatever would help her in Duels was more than welcomed inspiration.

"Pompeii!"

"Albatross!"

Those were not moves that November was familiar with.

Combinations?

Code words?

The Pokemon apparently knew as they each responded to their respective Trainer.

Wartortle tucked into her shell moments before she began to spin in place at top speed with Rapid Spin while Blaziken adopted a guarded stance, her fists igniting in brilliant flames as she gathered massive amounts of fire in her core. At the very peak of spinning potential the aquatic turtle fired off a Hydro Pump-Bubble Beam combination from every opening, then she charged forward. Unspoken signal given, Blaziken opened her mouth and spat out a star of flame centered by white-hot energy. The Fire Blast-Overheat quickly overran the spinning Pokemon, but instead of consuming her in a superheated explosion, the flames were swept into the vortex and rotated in a counter spin around the powerful torrents and bubbles.

Not to be outdone, Piplup launched a swirling typhoon of rushing water then he rushed forward and sprang into its core with a spin, beak lengthening and churning him into the rotation of Whirlpool. Companion spinning in the Drill Peck-Whirlpool, Pachirisu briefly rubbed his paws against round, yellow cheeks for a boosted charge before he blasted away with a surging burst of blue eletricity. Discharge engulfed the encased penguin, then broke apart to cling on in thin, delicate streamlets of crackling electricity.

Pompeii and Albatross took no time to clash, the moment either one touched, the two water types were flung back from the vehement explosion with an array of auroras bathing the surrounding darkness.

"Blazing sky!" Immediately, Blaziken charged forward, rocketing past her dazed companion and b-lining for Piplup and Pachirisu. Her legs exploded into flaming boots and her fists swirled with powerful energy. Every step brought the Fire-Fighting type closer.

"Shield!" Though small he was, Pachirisu was not thwarted in jumping just in front of the others path and paws up, summoned a wall of brilliant energy. Not too soon. Light Screen was up in time to deflect the swings of Blaze Kick and Sky-uppercut.

Clash after clash, beautiful display after display. All around cheers erupted from the hundreds of Students in the audience. Completely in awe of the spectacular performance.

November too was in awe. This was so different from the vicious battles of the Duels she had experience with. Flawless execution with no intent to kill, rather they just wanted to out shine the other.

The coppery-blonde girl was not the only one in awe. Light sapphires, hazels, and emeralds were glowing with unfiltered admiration of the skill and finesse on the stage.

"Must be nice to actually enjoy a battle, instead of trying to kill each other. Wish we could do that," whispered November. Yeah, like that would ever be possible. All she knew were battles that could result in death, at the very least serious injury. It was not that she doubted the strength of her Bonds. . . of Kit, Chu, and Impmon. . . it was just, she had seen them hurt many times over to the point where she thought she would lose them; but they kept fighting, kept getting back up. But still . . the fear was there.

"You can battle like that."

November blinked out of her thoughts and turned her head to look at the speaker. Iris the Dragon Lady.

The woman smiled warmly at the confusion in light greens. Especially when it was joined by the eyes of her precious trio.

"Do you want to have a battle like that?," pressed the Dragon Lady, knowing light in her eyes.

Did she?

More importantly, did her Bonds? The young Student looked to them, comfortable in her lap and eyes on her as she assessed their expressions. Kit and Chu looked ecstatic about the prospect of an actual battle where their lives were not on the line. Impmon appeared simultaneously repulsed and intrigued by the idea. All that needed to be said. 

Everything was up to her. Whatever she decided they would follow faithfully. No questions.

Iris smiled and stood with a nod. "Ask and you shall receive. Hey! May, Dawn! Up here!"

Cheers and exclamations fell quiet as all Students turned to the loud shout.

The two women halted their performances and looked into the crowd as well, curious to see who was calling to them. Faces brightened upon spotting the Unovian waving to them with a coppery-blonde trying to hide. "Iris!," cheered May and Dawn happily.

"Hang on, I'll be down in a second," called the Dragon Tamer Lady.

_"We'll be down soon,"_ added Axew from within the safety of Iris' hair, waving a talon in the air.

"Come along November, the sooner we get down there, the sooner you can have a battle without life or death consequences," rooted Iris as she clasped the wrist of the surprised Student and pulled her down to the stage, through the sea of people.

Still in the audience Papyrus, Mettaton, Muffet, and Cilan looked on, fully knowing that once the Dragon Tamer got something in her head she went through with it all the way. "Some things never change," chuckled Cilan with a shrug and slow shake of his head.

Helpless to the strength of the elder woman, November followed, arms wrapped around Kit, Chu, and Impmon. She did not like the hostility in some of those they passed. Those who bore clear hostility were the ones who months prior had looked down on her in the early days of Academy life, then retreated from outwardly opposing her as her Soul fully awakened and unveiled its capabilities. Hated and feared the young girl. 

A sharp, fixed glare from Iris halted the open hostility, throwing it into oblivion as she led the young coppery-blonde to center stage. "And here we are," cheered the Dragon Tamer Lady, tugging her figurative captive into the spotlight and waving to the other two women. "Hope you don't mind me and November borrowing the stage for a few minutes? May, Dawn, I promise it'll be worth your time."

Would it? November did not know, after all, she was just a novice Student, never mind inexperienced in less lethal battles that her opponent had plenty of years worth of.

The two women from Hoenn and Sinnoh apparently had no doubts of her worth as they left the stage.

"I don't see why not," agreed May with a shrug and grin. "Actually, I'm quite excited to see what all the hubub about her is."

"As am I," added Dawn. "I've seen the same footage as everyone else. Who would I be to say no?"

Blaziken, Wartortle, Piplup, and Pachirisu nodded consent with their Trainers, eyes assessing the two Pokemon and viral Digimon. What would the Student and her Bonds do? An interesting idea.

Following the direction of Iris, November let her body be guided to one part of the rectangular battlefield painted with white guidelines and stood at attention as Iris quickly strode to her side. "Uhmm, Iris ma'am, what are you doing?," asked the confused thriteen year old, though she had a faint idea.

Standing tall on her side of the battlefield, the Dragon Tamer Lady carefully turned, one arm draped around her belly and the other clutching three Pokeballs. "Introducing you to Pokemon battles. Ready?"

"What about," began November. Light greens moved to the woman's belly, indicating what she meant.

Iris waved away the concern. "I'll be fine, no worries. All of you ready?"

A look over her Bonds. Opponents unknown and inexperience of fun battles stacked against them did not smoother the fire in light sapphires, bright hazels, and fiery emeralds. They wanted to know how strong they were against this woman's Pokemon.

November smiled. "Yeah, we're ready."

Grinning the Dragon Maiden tossed her three Pokeballs into the air. From the orbs of red and white appeared a hardy Excadrill, a well-built Dragonite, and an adorable Emolga.

Kit, Chu, and Impmon wiggled out of November's arms and stood in front of Pokemon that radiated power.

"I'll make the first move," offered Iris. "And November, just so you know, though we cannot physically enter the battle, we can still help."

The young Student nodded and gave a thumbs up to let the other know she understood.

_"Go, go, go!,"_ cheered Axew as he jumped down to stand beside Iris, dancing about and waving little talons in the air. Cute little guy.

"Dragonite Flamthrower! Emolga Hidden Power! Excadrill Drill Run!"

The Dragon-Flying type opened his mouth and expelled a jet of flame toward the trio while the electric flying squirrel tossed orbs of compounded energy and the large Ground-steel type spun in a brutal charge. None of them were playing around.

Good, neither were November and her Bonds.

Kit stood braced with paws splayed before him as a wall of protective energy curved around him and his siblings. Chu stood close to her feline brother, a paw pressed to his back a she leant extra energy through Helping Hand while her pointy black tail rubbed feverishly against her back fur, generating extra electrical power through an improvised Charge. She would much rather be running around to accumulate more power but with a Ground type out there. . . her options were limited.

"Summon Fire! Summon Ice!," yelled Impmon as he flung a ball of fiery energy from one glove and an orb of frigid, icy energy from the other glove. The two attacks zipped through a closing hole and clashed with Flamethrower, exploding upon impact and sending a spewing cloud of dispersed energy back at the combatants. By then, the Protect had fully encompassed the trio. Just as Emolga's Hidden Power converged on them, bouncing back harmlessly.

Futility of a strike clear, Exccadrill threw himself forward anyway, drilling and spinning with an ear grating screech of colliding energies. Any chance was worth it. To show these youngsters what it meant to go all out.

Refusing to give in to one who outweighed him greatly, Kit held up Protect and quickly fixed any minor pressure-cracks from the Drill Run with the energy boost from Chu's Helping Hand. Nothing to be done inside, other than wait and see if the giant mole would back down.

Rallied by the perseverance of their friend Dragonite and Emolga called out, "Iris!"

The Dragon Tamer heard. "Dragonite, Dragon Rush! Emolga, Acrobatics!"

All either Pokemon needed to hear. Loud bellow meant to intimidate, Dragonite cloaked himself in pure draconic energy in the form of a dragon and launched himself forward. A flare of her sails and sharp turns of her tail Emolga zipped through the air in zig-zags in a black and yellow blur. 

The boosted Protect could hold Drill Run at bay, but not the combined powers of Dragon Rush and Acrobatics. No time to think. Protect shattered and the three opposing Pokemon struck. Excadrill bulldozed full force into Kit, still spinning as he delivered vicious blows of his sharp and heavy claws. Chu was thrown from the side of her brother and tossed upward, into the path of Emolga who slammed into her, delivered a few quick slaps then threw her down.

"Night of Fire," shouted Impmon as he summoned a vortex that launched a swirling ball of dark flames straight on against Dragonite's Dragon Rush. It did nothing, but bolster the power of an already incredible attack that slammed into him.

Kit, Chu, and Impmon went down, gasping and heaving. Though down, they were not out. 

Far from it.

Supporting each other, the trio shifted on their feet once more. Heads held high and a fire in their eyes.

Expectations of their opponents passed.

Persevering as he had his entire life, Kit stood on his paws once more and prepped himself for the last clash of the battle with a glowing cloud of moisture in one paw and a condensed ball of water in the other -- Rain Dance and Water Pulse. 

Beside him, his Tiny Mouse sister leaned against his solid support, still lending strength through Helping Hand and frantically scruffing her tail fur for Charge.

Impmon held back the opposing trio with a wild bombardment of Bada Booms, not holding an ounce of power back. He was waiting for something, buying time. Anything. The wait was not long.

Everything happened in slow motion.

Realizing who the real threat was Iris opened her mouth to redirect orders from guarding against the viral imp to going for the small Scratch Cat and Tiny Mouse. No words came fast enough. The trap had already been set -- subtle glances had passed between the trio of Bonds and November.

Kit flung the cloudy orb of Rain Dance into the sky. It rocketed upward at top speed and eventually popped, causing a torrential downpour to come down and soak the opponents to the bone. Following the cloudy orb's example, a flung Water Pulse shot through the onslaught, speeding toward the unguarded back of Impmon. Releasing her brother's shoulder, Chu lunged into the depths of the Water Pulse momentarily, focusing high amounts of electricity at her tail and cheeks before pushing herself free from the now sparking Water Pulse. The combination of Water Pulse and Electro Ball bubbling at the tip of her little black tail, Chu spun forward and flung it away while a blast of electricity zipped from her cheeks to the sky.

" ** _IMPMON!!!_** ," called Chu and Kit.

The viral imp needed no further prompting as he skillfully back flipped seconds before the Water Pulse-Electro Ball cannoned by underneath him, making a b-line for the startled trio of Pokemon. 

"Quick Excadrill, Focus Blast! Knock it back," commanded Iris, not fully knowing the plan November had in mind but letting herself be swept up into the euphoria of her youth.  "Dragonite, Emolga follow him!" Following the orders of their Trainer, Excadrill tossed on orb of focused and compressed energy to engage the ovepowered combination, Emolga and Dragonite followed close behind.

water Pulse-Electro Ball and Focus Blast collided in a thick, dense fiery explosion.

The moment had come.

"Now!," cheered the young Student, slightly surprised her strategy was actually working. She was a novice after all.

Like a well-executed team and not improvisation Kit, Chu, and Impmon dove into the thick clouds,  circled around to their chosen opponent, and then came forward with yells.

A loud roar to get his strength and dominance across Dragonite shot a beam of icy energy at the ground, meaning to either strike the first of his opponents or cause them to comically send them skidding past. 

Emolga followed his lead, shooting forward with wild electricity sparking around her. Aiming for Chu.

Excadrill stood back, claws splayed out and shinning a display of Metal Claw.

They were ready. 

This had been a possibility of their plan.

Kit flung a quick Shadow Ball at the ground, just in front of the Ice Beam. The end result was a frozen fountain of ice surging toward the trio like a wave, but never touching them. Sea wave crashing against a rock in a picture frame of time. A perfect improvised take off platform.

Optimizing on it, Kit raced forward on all fours. Climbing the statue with his claws digging in to the slightest crevice, all the way to the top. To the very edge from which he sprang forward like a springboard. Surprised by the gutsy little cat Dragonite charged him. It was only right to take on such charisma. Thunder Punch came forward. Not running away -- there was nowhere to run, even if he wanted -- the small cat swung his own fist forward, cloaked in the energies of Sucker Punch and Focus Punch. Two fists met, neither giving ground under the pressure of expelled energies. Another Thunder Punch came, meant for Kit's face but the little feline saw it coming and deflected with a Copycated Thunder Punch. Cheeky, cheshire grin on his face.

Right behind him, Chu climbed the frozen structure and bound upward for a time before launching herself upward. In the air for a few seconds, the Tiny Mouse enveloped her body in wild electrical currents of Wild Charge with powerful fluctuations of Volt Tackle, then she surged forward. Emolga, rolling away from the sudden glacier in her path, did not see her until it was too late. A meteor from Heaven, Chu slammed into the larger electric type's chest. Opportunity not wasted, little paws dug into the flaps of skin consisting of Emolga's sail. All around orbs of compressed, compact energy appeared all around -- just as Kit had shown her in practice. And more were acclimating in number, in power.

Trap laid out in the open Emolga whined, " _Ahhh, no fair!_ "

Hidden Power exploded.

Determined not to be outdone by the two smaller Pokemon, Impmon sprung forward and charged past the ice sculpture. He was not at all bothered by the ice already on the ground. Helped to have claws on your feet to skate with. That was quite an image, a purple furred Virus skillfully skating through the chaos of dispelled energies raining down on the battlefield and still coming.

Mildly caught off guard by the viral Digimon's brash boldness, Excadrill slashed outward with jagged claws of metal the second the imp was close enough. That had been predictable, rational but predictable. Still, might as well give the big lug a friendly boop. In those seconds Impmon ducked and still skating forward slugged the Ground-Steel type with a right hook to the jaw that spun them both back. Using the momentum to his advantage, Impmon skated forward and the with an epic spinning leap, twisted himself over the bigger Pokemon's head. Hard kick to the other's back propelled him through the air some ways away. Far enough away to place a glove over glove before firing off multiple shards of icy energy into the receding back.

"This is battling!," cheered Iris, happily pumping two fists in the air. "This is battling! Are you sure you've never had battles for fun? You are naturals!"

Fidgeting with her fingers and hair, the coppery-blonde Student murmured, " This is my first time. I just. . . umm, watched everyone else practice and went from there. Kit, Chu, and Impmon are the real geniuses."

"Well, whoever the genius is. . . this is awesome!," squealed Iris with a giddy dance.

November did not blame her, she too was excited and for once. . . enjoying the battle.

 

 

"You recorded it?!," screamed November in a quiet whisper, staring bug-eyed at the screen and trying to hide behind her hands. Hours had passed since the stunt of Iris pulling her onto the stage for a battle and already the late-lunch news was broadcasting the footage.

Where was she when she happened to see it? At Grillby's. Under the stares of awed patrons and watchful eyes of friends.

Mettaton turned to the young Student, flabbergasted. It never occurred to the metallic Monster that not everyone enjoyed or wanted their fifteen minutes of fame. '' Of course, Darling! How could I miss such an opportunity to film one of Echo Academy's rising stars?!"

There was so much sense in that, November could only hope her new found fame did not misinform anyone about her personality. Or attract the eye of the Hopes.

Sensing the discomfort wafting from the coppery-blonde thirteen year old, Sans wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders. Head turned to the Skeleton's calm, lazy grin. "you have nothin' to worry about, nov. really," assured the blue hooded Skeleton confidently.

November smiled.

"YOU'RE RIGHT, BRO. SWEET, PRECIOUS NOV HAS NOTHIN' TO WORRY ABOUT. . . NOT WITH YOU HERE."

Cyan like an inferno Sans gulped, then whipped his head to his brother. "paps, tha's not what i meant."

Whatever he meant, November was grateful and comforted to know that she had someone to lean on. Hand slipped into skeletal hand and held on.

Long as he was there, she would be fine.  Heaven help anyone who dared to lay a finger on him, or any of her Family. Especially if the Hopes ever touched them. There would be high Hell to pay.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_TO BE CONTINUED. . ._ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, thing's are . . . going and going and going.
> 
> How was tha' everyone? Good, Bad, meh? Any comments or whatnot? Hope you folks enjoyed this, I did -- especially the battle and contest display, though. . it is quite hard to get what I see in my mind down on this computer page, since you can't really see what I see, but I hope it went smoothly. And for the end battle of Iris vs. November. . . I'll let youse all decide how that went.
> 
> Bye for now, will return with more. Just have Patience! ~<3


	25. Halloween Treats and Scares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some shenanigans. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes, yes. . . I know, I know its technically early-late for a Halloween chapter, but . . . well, I was in a holiday mood okay? Chill, but please enjoy!
> 
> Costume shout outs galore, and if I just happen to err. . . please for the love of cupcakes don't flame me. . .
> 
> And tell me, can you catch hints of things to come?

November could not decide what she wanted to wear for the night of scares and thrills and sweets that was Halloween. A day that had always been one of her favorites. Her soul just felt so alive in the hours of darkness. There was no explanation for it. Only a thrill in the depths of her bones.

What to wear, what to guise herself as. Decisions, decisions.

Everyone else seemed to know what they would be without question.

Misty was going as a fearsome Gyarados queen and Ash was going as a man by the name of Sir Aaron.

Amber was dressed in gothic-esque Alice in Wonderland attire with Ashton posing as the Cheshire cat and August an eerie, wild-eyed Mad Hatter.

The Ketchum and Rocket Pokemon were a mixture of self imagery, posing as each other and looking the costumes of their rivals up and down for flaws.

Mime Junior wore an extra three times small Axew outfit, looking adorably smitten as she hung onto the little Axe Jaw Pokemon guised in a Dragonite outfit. He was blushing a wild cherry red.

Iris had doned Shield Maiden attire, warpaint and all, and had outfitted her Pokemon in lightweight Viking gear, depending on their preferences. Cilan and his Pokemon were pulled into the theme as well, looking very polite and gentlemanly beserkers.

May wore a Victorian style Alice in the Clover's costume, her Pokemon wore associated characters that matched either preference or personality.

Dawn had outfitted her own Little Mermaid costume. Piplup and the others chose a simpler route as some background characters from various Disney movies.

Bonnie and Max chose to be clowns.

Clemont and Serena -- visiting just because they could -- went as a mad Scientist and his wife, little Calem stomping around as a baby Monster.

Undyne was cosplaying as a feminine Red-Beard with her own little twist, and though begged by the Royal Guard Captain Alphys choose to go as herself -- she was not the only one at that for so did Mettaton.

Papyrus for whatever reason, choose his costume to be a bottle of honey mustard. Why, just why?

Grillby went as a butler and Muffet an accompanying maid. 

Frisk and Chara chose to go as a baker and a butcher

Witch choose to stick with her little black, pointed hat theme, adding pointed boots to her apparel.

Lillie would go as an Alolan Ninetales, Snowy tucked in her arms and Gladion her chaperone of a Kantonian Ninetales.

Jay, Arthur, Cute, and Bandit were wrapped in bundles of cloth and napkins as mummies of varying sizes splotched in red paint and mud.

Pika had chosen to be a feisty, miniature eighteenth century Red Riding Hood. Wielding an axe. A fake, lightweight one but still. .  the implication was there. Hmm, wonder who influenced  _that_?

Jesse and James were competing against Mewtwo and Mewtwoette, the clash of styles with Salsa and Tango -- boy, could Mr. and Mrs. Kojirou-Musashi spin a mean piece-de-resistance salsa.

The Quad Squad were an adorable mismatch -- Tabitha was a sugar plum fairy, Samuel was a jack-o-lantern, Tatsumi was a sword wielding ninja cloaked in black, and Sapphire was a miniature Kangaskhan with a baby as a stuffie.

Fittingly Meowth was a Reaper, a Grim Reaper to be precise -- a scythe, skull mask, and pretty much the whole bundle -- and Pikachu was an Angel -- white toga, halo looped around her head, and folded feathery wings strapped to her back.

Sweet little Bendy was dressed as a wolf -- the toon demon had sobbed as if though there were no tomorrow when first presented with the costume -- and hugged tight by white gloves was the hand-sewn Alolan Vulpix -- after seeing how attached he was to it, Amber could not bring herself to rip it away from him.

Virus, keeping her tom-boyish nature and roots, doned a nineteenth century, gothic vampire outfit.

Kit was adorable in his oversized Pyroar costume, fiery mane of red and yellow fur tuft exaggerating the size of the outfit.

Chu bounced around happily in her little Pikachu costume, flipping the pointy earred hood up and down.

Impmon chose a strange costume of cape and mask -- all in black, his plans for the night all too clear.

Renamon was a Mona Lisa-esque dress that fit around her figure loosely, allowing for freedom of movement.

Sans, the punny Skeleton he was, wore his normal hoodie except now there were cat ears sewn into the seams.

Persia would be chaperoning the Quad Squad and Bendy as, of all things, a Suicune -- her tail wrapped around her belly gave the impression of a sizable Legendary.

Meowtwo and Pikatwo were going as each other.

Nya-Nya had the part of an innocent looking schoolgirl down with a bento box for added effect, though the hidden knives kind of down noted the sweet innocence.

Zera and Scamp were boxers. One had the championship belt, the other did not and was obviously a challenger.

Anne was Puss in Boots, feathered hat and boots and matching dual blades on either hip.

Purrla was a guised painter, a talent she had a real knack for. Her and Poipole would often find themselves at a stalemate about who did a better interpretaion of one word. Hobbies, each to their own.

Lusamine was herself, helping to guide wayward trick or treaters.

And Brock . . . . Brock was Romeo, laughably corny, well known bachelor of a Shakespearean play. Though without the poison bottles.

They all knew what they were to be.

That was great and all, but the coppery blonde Student had no idea what to wear. What costume read as her? Which would be comfortable for her? Light greens swept through her choices.

Three.

Three choices.

Three plausible costumes.

Each one looked cute on its own, but which one. That was the question.

"ya know three's a crowd, right nov?"

A squeak of surprise slipping through her lips, November spun around to face the smiling, blue hooded Skeleton behind her. How long had he been there? Sure, this was his room too, so he had all rights to be there . . . but still! Sneaking around was not what a roommate did. Not without planning to scare the crap out of the other roommate.

"that's a strange way to say hello," chuckled Sans cheerfully, humored by his unintended prank.

"Not funny," pouted November. Light greens gave the snickering skeletal Monster a sharp glare, then resumed to jumping between costumes.

Which one?

What costume would be best?

This was her first official Halloween. A real Halloween without the Hopes interfering and swiping the fun from her fingers. She remembered how fun it was to travel from home to home to pocket candy in her jack-o-lantern bag. Her favorites were milk chocolate bars coating caramel and graham crackers,  chocolate droplets, and circlets of sweetish, tasty powder.Oh, how she adored and craved the delicious confections. The taste practically melted in her mouth, saliva drowning her tongue and oozing through her lips.

Then there had been the costumes. Everyone had always compared the designs and detail and functionality. Sometimes there were even comparisons of height to see how fast they were growing, if at all. During such comparisons, ideas were exchanged. Childish and sweet all things put into consideration, absolutely innocent.

And then. . . and then her Parents had. . . It made no sense. Both were in prime health, fit as oxen and forever unbeatable like mustangs. It made no sense because. . . no one could even explain how or why. It was uncanny how two adults who were reluctant recluses and yet were so involved in the lives of people that all of society deemed next to worthless, just vanished. How? How in the world could two people disappear and no one seemed to give a damn. Not a one. Certainly not any of the Hopes.

After the disappearance of her and August's Mom and Dad nothing was ever the same. Halloween certainly was not. Her toys and books sold. Pictures of her past life had to be hoarded away from prying eyes and one tiny, ragged and old stuffie remained at her side -- hidden from the world. Halloween with the Hopes, or any festive holiday for that matter, was in a word stark. She watched from upclose how the other children scarfed down the candy and laughed with a carefreeness that the coppery-blonde thirteen year-old could only dream of. Hollow shell of a Human falling further and further into the abyss . . until. . . that was until she finally opened her eyes and looked up to see faces of those her Soul of Tolerance wanted to guard, to protect. With all she had. All she could give.

"nov, hey are you okay?"

Quick blinks pulled her back to reality. Back to the indecision of what to wear.

Light greens moved from the costumes to the concerned roommate who was now within two feet of her space. Eye lights searched her from head to toe.

Cheeks warm November took a step back, eyes darting to and from the one Skeleton who made her heart race.

"nov? somethin' wrong?"

"No. I'm fine." Her voice cracked. She heard it. The slight tremble.

Did Sans hear it? Cock of his head and scrunch of eyebrows ascertained he had. There would be no fooling him.

"so tha's why ya sent Kit an' the other two to Grillby's ahead of ya."

Nod. "Yeah, it's tough," croaked November, hand rubbing her arm in a self-soothing manner. "Trying to re-associate myself with the fact that I am free to do as I wish. Halloween, among a few others, is one holiday I need to remind myself that I can celebrate."

Light greens looked up, dead center into radiant eye lights focused solely on her. What was he thinking? Did he understand? No. . . maybe, Monsters had been trapped Underground, under Mt. Ebbott for centuries. . . but even so, they had traditions not withheld from them. Not a one of them had ever had the simple joys of life dangled in front of their noses. Right?

They why? Why could she not shake the feeling that the blue hooded Skeleton, behind the grin and puns and jokes, he knew exactly how she felt. There was no way. . . could there? No, impossible. The Monsters she knew were too kind and gentle. Was there someone she did not know about?

"Sans?"

No response. He stood where he was when she was briefly swallowed by memories. But, there was a slight tremble in his body and his eye lights had shrunk, to pinpoints.

Step forward. "Sans?"

Still no response. Only one option left to her, the young Student reached for his fingerless gloved hand, paused then moved toward his face. Heart giddily bounced in her chest, zooming around like a jet with no limitations. Distance slowly closed. Face burned hotter and hotter. Fewer and fewer inches, centimeters. Sans had not moved away in what felt like years. The moment of truth. Could she? Would she? . . . Did she dare?

Plucking up the courage still in her small frame, November threw herself to chance. No ground to back down to. Her fingers slid comfortably along the smooth surface and continued on until her palm could cup his cheek. Strange. Though she knew that he radiated his own body heat via Magic, the thirteen year-old could not help but be stunned and amazed that Sans felt so warm. Bone teased her eyes and sense of touch in the sensation of having the same feel and composition of skin.

Her hand touching his face seemed to do the trick. Like a bucket of ice water to the face.

November froze.

Eyes wide and mouth agape, begging for words to come forth. None came.

Brain processed the precarious position of her hand with all its unspoken inclinations, as well as the fact that they were the only ones in the room.

Cheeks of a Human girl burned cherry red and those of a Skeleton glowed a bright, vivid cyan.

Both thanked God silently that Papyrus was not in the room.

"any particular reason tha' your cuppin' my cheek with your hand? we're not even dating an' that's way past the friend zone."

"Sorry!," squeaked November. Her hand quickly left his face and fell to her side uncertainly.

Frown of disappointment crossed Sans' features, but was gone mere seconds afterwards. 

Probably just her imagination playing tricks. Yeah, her imagination.

"I, uhmm. . . I didn't know what else to do when you zoned out. Repeating your name wasn't working. It was almost like. . you weren't here."

Sans blinked. Grin fidgeted uncertainly. "r-really?"

He was hiding something.

Light greens narrowed pointedly. "Yeah, really. Gonna tell me what it was?"

Shake of the head and eye lights darted around to find a distraction. Found it in the costumes.

"know what you're gonna wear?"

That was a dirty trick. Storing the conversation for another time, November looked back at the three costumes that had her stumped. Which one?

Exasperated sigh. "No. I have these three . . but any one of them could be me. What do you think," said the Student, looking for help in her choice.

"you want my opinion," coughed Sans.

"Yeah. Is there a problem with that?"

Arms waved wildly in the air, palms up and facing her in self-defense as he hurriedly placated, "woah, woah, woah! no problem, no problem! it's just well. . .me tellin' ya wha' to wear would be kinda controllin', don't'cha think?"

Straight face with a smile. "Nope, not from you. Any ideas?"

Sans scratched his chin in thought. Eye lights moved from the coppery-blonde to the costumes in turn, mentally fitting them on. Three outfits. Three choices. Maybe. . . no, not that one. How about . . . on second thought, no. And that one. . . Simple. Just her style. Fit her to a t.

Boney finger indicated the remaining costume of choice that the hooded Skeleton considered comfortable for her.

"That one it is."

 

 

Okay. Perhaps it had not been the best or most brilliant plan. But still, in its own was the whole endeavor had been worth it. Just to see Oshawott and Chespin run for the hills. The looks on their faces was priceless. Absolutely perfect.

Impmon grinned from ear to ear as he recalled the pinnacle of his night pranks on the two Bachelor's.

Pure magic. And like any other Magician, he had irreplaceable accomplices in Bendy and Samuel. No talking in or deals required. Simple plan that was to end the bachelors' search for romance.

When no one was looking Bendy and Samuel had thin lines of cashmere-Mareep wool cotton blend with the strength of silk around the ankles of the victims while Impmon talked. On and on about where he should go to get a good scare and cackle. The nearby haunted house? All night movie-athon theatre during a scene from one of the featured films? Choices galore he didn't even know where to start. He stalled long enough for Bendy and Samuel to get to a good running distance.

Time at hand the mischievous Virus threw a few harmless shards of ice at the feet of the four Pokemon, then he took off running as if though the hounds of Hell were after him. Bendy and Samuel many paces ahead of him.

Stunned at first at the imp's audacity the four victim's pursued. . or at least attempted to with Oshawott and Chespin in the lead. Only for a moment though. A step forward and the string snared the ankles of its prey and pulled tight, tugging the four into a spin as they went down. On each other.

Oshawott and Chespin recovered from the stumble and were the first ones up. Both turned their head to see what had caused them to trip . . and so happened to see the foot of another. Painfully slow, the two followed the foot entangled with his own back to the owner. Faces a vehement shade of pink came nose to nose with a very pissed and unhappy female. 

Buneary and Snivy were less than thrilled. 

" _Get off!,_ " screeched the two girls, a Vine Whip slapping the stuffing out of the otter's face while a flurry of Dizzy Punch made an impression on the spiny head of the Kalos grass-type.

Laughing among themselves the trio of pranksters ran for the hills. All was good. More pranks to be done. The evening was off without a hitch and would have stayed that way. But fate in the form of a kitsunne fox had other plans for the viral imp. From causing trouble to in trouble.

She had stealthily materialized behind him.

Uttered words that sent a chill through his spine.

"Hello Impmon."

Bat out of Hell, Impmon ran with all he had. Blind turns through the Academy grounds and the hundreds of confused onlookers. Heart thundering uncomfortably like a mini jack-hammer and lungs expanding then deflating rapidly. Always, he had always heard that karma eventually come back. Never until this night had the purple furred imp ever considered that karma had him in sight.

Left turn.

Right turn.

Past the Library serving as one of many haunted houses on Campus.

Past a stand with a man giving away candied caramel apples.

Running as fast as he could to get away from the pursuing Data Digimon. She was following. Always set on keeping an eye on him. Even when that watchful eye was not wanted.

Final turn and skid to a stop. Heaving gulps of air as wide emeralds desperately scaled the walls and searched for a way out of his predicament. None. The brick and concrete wall of the buildings surrounding him were rough and smooth. No grip. He was so officially screwed when Renamon came.

She would.

No question about that.

Light paw steps echoed and bounced through the cramped alley, creeping closer to the quaking imp. He could feel himself shaking as if though a miniature earthquake had claimed his feet. Hold tight and refusing to release. Heart thundered in hos long, floppy ears.  Anxious, cold sweat trickled down his back. Only the golden furred, fox-like kitsunne could make him feel so uneasy. Steps padded closer and closer. To the point where he could feel her shadow creeping along his back then completely swallow him, blotting out any other light but the glow of her icy blues penetrated the darkness.

"Wha'cha want fox face?"

Was there a tremble in his voice? Hopefully not.

"That was a rather blunt prank," stated Renamon, cool and calm and collected as always. She didn't even sound winded.

Barbed tail swept side to side uncomfortably and a gloved hand rubbed his arm, Impmon coughed "It is Halloween. And c'mon! The looks on their faces were priceless! I'd d it again, absolutely!"

The moment the words were out of his mouth, the viral imp smacked both hands over his mouth. Had he really just said that? Out loud? Everyone knew that his Species loved to play pranks and cause mischief, but to be a closeted romantic?! No one knew. And now he had just blabbed out one of his biggest secrets to the fox Digimon.

"Is that so?," inquired Renamon. Icy blues held him in her stare, trying to peel back the layers through his back.

"Uh. . . tha--tha's ta say some one needed to hook up Oshawott an' Chespin with somebody! Eehp! I mean, how annoyin' is it tha' those two bozos propose to every chick tha' walks by? Right? I hear tha' both even propose to Pikachu an' she turned'em down hard, ha-- but it ain't like I'm doin' tha' cat any favors fer what he did fer me! Nope, nada! Wha's done is done! Yep, it was just good fun to prank those two! Yeah, good and hilarious fun!" He was rambling. Babbling on and on as if though the constant flood of words would derail any perceptiveness.

"You are a terrible liar, Impmon," stated Renamon, still coming closer and closer.

"Yeah," resigned the defeated purple furred imp. Beaten. Cornered. She had him trapped. Nowhere to run. Judgement was to be the golden furred vixen's.

Renamon kneeled, still hovering over the smaller Digimon even with the height reduction.

What would she do? He wanted to know, yet also did not.

"Impmon, can you look at me?"

Impmon did as she asked. It was a whole lot less painless to be on her good side than her bad one. Feet moved so that the vixen and imp were at eye level. Emeralds held icy blues uncertainly.

 "Lookin' fer somethin', foxy?"

Her stare was unsettling, as if though she was peeling back all the walls and shelves and thorns to see how deep and far she could get. The kitsunne was specially gifted in picking apart the imp's defenses. Her tactic this time was rather unexpected.

She leaned forward.

Impmon instinctively pulled back in expectation of being lightly bopped on the head. He had not expected to feel light pressure press on his forehead.

Brain fizzled and short circuited.

What the heck? Had that been--?!

. . . So many confusing thoughts jumbled in his mind and clamored for attention. None was given.

Renamon took advantage of the viral Digimon's stupefication. Not a word of warning to her smaller companion, the golden furred kitsunne grabbed his gloved hand with apaw and hefted him up into her arms before standing and making her way out of the alley. 

A few blinks and some sense returning, Impmon looked up at Renamon in confusion. And people said that he was a confusing creature. 

"Uhmm. . where are we going Renamon?" Not that he was complaining. He was perfectly comfortable held against the kitsunne's chest, content to hear the beats of her heart.

"It is Halloween, is it not? If so wish to scare someone elaborately, you are going to need help."

Gloved fist pumped the air. "Hell yeah!"

 

 

 

November stood at the door of one of the Academy homes, contemplating what she was doing exactly. Sure it was Halloween. . . but Sans could at least stand next to her. Not five feet away. This was his idea. Why in the world was she doing this? Her expertise was not in craving attention.

This.

This right here screamed attention craving.

Head turned to the grinning Skeleton with cat ears. Light greens sent an imploring look, silently asking how and why Sans had talked her into this. Her expression was meant to make him squirm. Instead he was trying to not fall over laughing, shoulders shaking and fingerless gloved hand against his mouth, unsuccessfully trying to smoother his laughter.

Fail.

Probably did not help that her costume, kind of like his own, was that of a cat. Tail and ears and all. Complete, leather black body suit under shorts and a black tank top. On her face the two of them had used Toriel's makeup -- with her permission -- to doodle a white splotched nose and three whiskers on either cheek. Shoes were covered in black cloth.  Tied around the belt loop of her shorts was a limp cat tail, moving wherever her hips did.

"Can you at least be here to stand with me?," asked the coppery-blonde thirteen year-old anxiously, shifting on her feet. Center of attention was not her favorite place to be. Abhorred it with a passion.

"i could kit-kat, but then you wouldn't be so cute up there," chuckled Sans, eyelights aglow with warmth.

"Saaaaannnss. Help."

He waved her on calmly. "just ring the bell or knock, nov. who can resist such a cute kitty as you?"

Fierce blush stretching across her face, the disguised November turned back to the imposing door. Jack-o-lanterns of various designs decorated the lawn leading to the door. A tree stood tall, firm and strong in front of the house like a gnarly guardian, clothed in webs made from pulled cotton balls and silk from the friendly spider Pokemon and spider-Monsters. A horde of Zubats and Golbats were plastered on the door.

It was not the door the young Student was afraid of.

Behind the door. She was afraid of what was behind the door.

People.

People were unpredictable. That was why she was so scared of strangers, terrified of being hurt. A Soul of Tolerance could only handle so much. . . so much before it shattered into indistinguishable powder.

It was suffocating.

It hurt. Hurt so much.

To be so afraid.

But. . . coming to Echo Academy, meeting Kit and Chu, rooming with Sans, all the wonderful people she had come to meet and had yet to see, the Pokemon and Digimon that were her Family. . . it was all worth it. Had she never set foot on Campus then she would never had gotten to reconnect with her Soul. What was once lost had been found. among other things, thought November with a faint smile.

Mustering up what courage she could, the young girl raised a hand for the bell. Tip of her finger never got to the circular button.

_"Oshawott! I will murder you! Meowth, hurry up!"_

"I's comin'! I's comn'! Oshawott, youse jus' messed up big time an' I'm gonna enjoy smackin' ya! Wobbs, keep an eye on da kits."

_"Meowth, I do not believe Master James will much appreciate murder on Halloween night, even if it is the aquatic pest."_

"Oh, really? Well den, remin' me ta ask fer consent _aftuh_ I's make sushi."

Hand recoiled from the doorbell. Body turned from the door, toward the shouts. Just in time to see the infamous trouble-magnet of an otter running for his life from a pursuing, livid mother mouse hot on his heels. Bright and wild aggressive sparks flew from her round, red cheeks and surged through the cool, crisp night air. Not far behind, a Scratch Cat from hell charged in pursuit, paws thumped against stone and cobble with the clicks of claws.

Two parental instincts in overdrive.

Target: Oshawott.

Racing to keep up despite his larger size and greater stride, Growlie hurried to keep up with them so as to hinder them from skewering the otter alive. It was kind of humorous to see the large Arcanine try to reason as he ran by. Persia followed just behind.

That was concerning for the coppery-blonde Student. Neither of them were quick to anger, sure they had their tempers, but. . . Pikachu let her anger boil for a few minutes then she exploded and was calm once more. Meowth meanwhile, hung onto things. . . for who knew how long, he let the irritations build up on each other until it all came to a boiling point and swept through violently. 

What had the web-footed nuisance done this time? Probably had to do with the kits.

The kits! Kit and Chu were with them!

Anxiety of the door forgotten, November turned on the tip of her feet and took off running in the other direction, opposite of where the two Parents were going. Feet pounded the ground. Ears perked and listened through the festive hub-bub for the voices of her Bonds. Easily she slipped by other Students in costume and visiting guests. 

Ran and ran and ran.

Searching for her little angels and the babies.

"Nova, over here! Dis way!"

_"We're over here!"_

Skid to a stop and head whipped in the direction of the voices of the small feline and mouse. Not even a thought. Her feet carried the thirteen year-old to the small Meowth and Pichu who hovered with Wobbufett and Ashton and Pika over the Quad Squad and Bendy. Tatsumi and Samuel posted themselves as an out protective circle, sharp glares scanning passersby. Sapphire and Tabitha were the inner circle of warmth and security as they hugged the trembling toon.

Wide, red eyes stared at nothing. Inky, black body dripped and bubbled. Gloves clasped at the highlighted fur of his elder sister. Watery streaks of gray pooled and oozed into the splots of inky black running down his face.

Terrified. He was terrified beyond imagination.

November wanted to slap Oshawott, but considering who was chasing him at the moment. She would let Meowth and Pikachu do what they would with the water-type. At the moment there were bigger things to deal with.

Crowd faded into the background as November lowered herself onto her knees and hands, down to eye level with the toon demon. "Hey, Bends," she murmured softly. "You okay little buddy?"

Trembling red eyes looked up into her light greens. "'M not okay," whined Bendy. "Tha' dumb otter scared me, hid behind those bushes ov' there an' then popped ou' with a yell. 'E was all painted an' drippin' bl-black like a Searcher."

Searcher? What in the world. . .? Did not matter.

"I hope they don't really hurt'im. Was only a prank," mummbled Bendy, still clinging tightly to Tabitha with his gloves. Both of them.

Where was the Alolan Vulpix stuffie? The little toon went almost nowhere without it. It was his partner in crime, so to speak.

"Yeah, s'only payback fer wha' we did earlier. You don't think they'll realy hurt'im do you?"

Would they? Pikachu and Meowth looked pretty pissed.

Grin as reassuring as possible November replied, "I'm sure they'll only give him a good scare. It is Halloween, right?"

He didn't believe her. Leaning against Tabitha, Bendy muttered, "'Bitha, I wanna go home. Think 'm Halloweened out."

Hoisting the inky toon in her arms, the elder of the Quad Squad looked her younger siblings over for agreement. No dissension given, the little band headed for home. 

Poor Bendy. One holiday of year practically made for him and he could not even enjoy it. 

November wished there was something she could do. But what? And where was his little stuffie?

Tap to her shoulder.

Eyes looked up into the ever present grin on Sans' face, then moved to the fluffy white Alolan Vulpix toy in his hand. Brain whirred and cogs turned. The birth of an idea.

Focus back to the receding siblings and Wobbufett, November called out, "Wait! Bendy, are you sure you're all Halloweened out? There's one more house that a certain someone wants to check out."

Crescent shape, horned head turned. Red eyes zeroed in on the stuffie in her hands. Where only a few seconds ago he had been afraid, the toon demon launched himself from Tabitha and sped to the startled Student. Cloven hooves softly clopped to a stop in front of her. All drippiness and bubbling unapparent, as though it had never happened.

"Really?! Where could Bo' wanna go tha' I dunno 'bout?"

She had him. "Just a house with some Zubats and Golbats on the door. I can show you the way if you want, but it you're done with Halloween," offered November, relinquishing the stuffie into waiting arms. Privately, the coppery-blonde was rubbing her knuckles against her head and chastising herself. What was she doing?! Offering to lead the small ink demon to the very house which she could not knock? How daft was she?!

Too late to back out now though, not with the way red and bright sapphires stared expectantly. Curiosity had been stroked.

Good-natured sigh at the realization of how she had roped herself into what she had wanted to avoid, opening the door. November led the way to the house. Pause every once in a while to make sure Bendy and the Quad Squad had no trouble keeping up. Plus, she wanted to hear all that the little toon had to say as he hugged the Alolan Vulpix stuffie. Wanted to hear the wonder and awe such a holiday brought him, how for once. . .no one thought of him a demon as a flaw of nature. He could be himself. 

She knew how hard that was. . . to be yourself when all eyes watching were quietly judging every little thing that was wrong, judging how out of place. 

Except. . . except maybe Meowth knew better than her. . . what it was like to be cast aside by society.

November had been thrown out by the Hopes, whereas the Scratch Cat had been avoided and tiptoed around by Humans  _and_ Pokemon. Uncertain how to deal with such an anomaly . . a Pokemon that had learned to be Human and then in later years spread it on. It was no wonder Bendy leaned on Meowth more than anyone else. . . but, he was opening up to everyone. Slowly, but he was opening up.

"S'tha's it? Th' door?," wondered Bendy, poking a gloved index finger to his mouth and exuding innocence. The irony was not unnoticed to the young girl's mind.

It took them less time to reach the door than November could have hoped for. Far sooner than she wished.

There was no turning back.

Not when the decorated door was only a few feet away, within reach and touchable. Close enough to reach out and stroke its frame.

November swallowed the growing anxiety creeping up her throat. She could do this, she could do this, she could do this. All that was needed to command the door to be opened was that little button. Five pounds of pressure.

Releasing an exhale, the young Student replied, "This is the door, Bendy. What do you think we should do? Knock or ring the bell?"

Bendy opened his mouth, then a strange look crossed his face and his toothy grin faltered, dipped sharply. Silence fell on the toon demon. Arms hugged the Alolan Vulpix stuffie tighter, its head hiding a portion of his face. What had gotten the little guy so down? Was there something he was not telling them that was bothering him?

The more sensitive of the Quad Squad, Sapphire launched herself into his back, comfortably wrapping her arms around his chest and cheek squished against his face. " _Wha'cha think,_ Bends? Bell or  _door?_ " Red eyes looked to her in uncertain confusion. Toothy, cheshire grin bright, the blue eyed Pichu continued, " _I dunno, 'bout_ which I wanna do.  _Bell or knock?_ Does the bell have on of those  _spooky tones when ya ring it,_ or does the door sound like an empty coffin when ya  _knock or does it scream? So many choices._ "

November blinked. The cool night air had a new chill with the Tiny Mouse's statement, words innocent enough had a darker implication of not coming from the mouth of such a young Pokemon. Who knew the small little mouse could stir fear.

Bendy turned to Sapphire, ready to speak.

Shouts and calls and thudding of feet returned, clamoring for attention.

Heads turned.

Oshawott ran back from where he first ran, eyes wide and panicked. Arms waved wildly as he screamed, " _Will you two just calm down?! It was just a prank for -- Woah! C'mon, can't you two get in the Halloween spir---Hey!_ " His attempts at negotiation were answered with vicious Shadow Balls and Electro Balls and Water Pulses and Hidden Powers accompanied by quick, successive Thunderbolts that had the otter cartwheeling head over tail and hobble back onto his webbed feet. All the time screaming that the parents needed to calm down. Thus enraging them further.

Pikachu was still on his tail, now glowing with all the white hot, intense electricity dancing from her cheeks and tail along her fur. She had neither gained nor lost ground.  _"Calm down? Calm down?! I am perfectly calm! Hell, I am the Queen of Calm! I am so calm that you'll be just peachy when I'm through with you!"_

Yeah, she was pissed.

She was not the only one.

Leaping forth from the shadow cast by the running water type, Meowth swung a bright Fury Swipes for his head. Last minute duck saved his head from being removed from his shoulders. That did not mean he was safe. More claws cloaked in the energies of Slash and Night Slash and Fury Swipes swung for the web-footed genius back-pedaling and babbling uselessly. All the while the Scratch Cat was pursuing, the perfect representation of death itself, dark grin on his face. "Get in da Halloween spirit? I already am! C'mere pal, let's play a game an' be careful, ya's don't wanna lose yer head jus' yet! Lose your head an' ya won't get a taste of sushi!"

Meowth was pissed and enjoying the chance to slice-and-dice the otter.

Heads slowly followed he precession, not sure if stopping them was a good idea. Audience on the sidelines. 

The parental storm of fury was almost swallowed by the crowd when the Zubat and Golbat flocked door flung open, hinges screaming in protest, and a blur of Ghost-Fairy type charged forth, determined to join the side of their favorite feline. Quiet cackles and snickers announced their arrival to an already bombarded Pokemon, but upon catching sight of them, he let out a scream of utter terror then ran for the hills as fast as he could.

Pursuers and pursued disappeared in the crowd. Swallowed in anonymity.

"Mimikyu! Wait! You're supposed to wait until the trick-or-treaters. . .," called Lillie, faltering off as she raced to the door and stopped in front of them. Brief silence as the group and blonde woman stared, surprised. Not sure what to make of each other.

Sans knew how to end the awkward silence. Excelled at it. Ever present grin on his face, the blue hooded Skeleton chuckled,"trick-or-treat?"

November looked at him with an arched eyebrow, wondering exactly where his witty inspiration had gone.

A simple shrug was the answer.

Lillie recovered from her initial shock, moving back a little and gestured them in. "Oh, you're more than welcome to come in. Lana and Mallow are sorting out the candy. Come in, come in. Make yourselves at home."

Not needing any further prompting the Quad Squad, Bendy, Chu and Kit hurried through the door with Pika and Ashton and Wobbufett just behind.

November took one step forward, then hesitated. Head turned in the direction where Oshawott had run for his life.

Did he deserve a good pummeling? Yes.

Would the combined fury of Meowth and Pikachu and Mimikyu kill him? Hopefully not.

Uncertain light green eyes turned to Lillie, silently inquiring for her thoughts.

The woman caught her eye and reassuring smile, she confidently stated, "Don't worry. Those three have not killed him in more than twenty years. Besides, if they really wanted him dead, he'd be dead."

Wide eyes blinked slowly.

That was comforting, to know that the only reason Oshawott was live and breathing had to do with the whims of three Pokemon currently hunting him down. How nice.

Question answered, the coppery-blonde thirteen year old made her way through the cozy atmosphere of the house. Ears her only guide. Led her to a living room where two women oohed and aahed as they gushed over the Quad Squad and little demon toon. Wobbufett, Pika and Ashton over watched everything alongside an Eevee, Popplio and majestic Tsareena.

Lana was a pale woman of slim build with blue hair kept back and neat with a dried coral head band. Eyes sharp and humorous. Hard to pull off when dressed in an elegant Primarina costume, hood thrown back.

Mallow was a woman with a coppery tan, slightly taller than Lillie. Green hair twirled in two tails with floral barrettes. Dressed as a sous chef.

November kept to the wall. They had yet to notice her presence. Something she was determined to keep going for as long as possible.

Floor had other ideas.

Foot came down slow and careful, but the board underneath creaked in protest of her weight. Stealth shattered, the young Student looked up to find two sets of eyes locked on her, full of stars and wonder.

Great.

Just great.

 

 

 

 

**_TO BE CONTINUED. . ._ **


	26. Difference between "I don't like you" and "Die"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lost soul needs a little help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DXViCjNsa7M Listen to the song, not necessarily the amv. . . if it goes anywhere, if not I'll remove this bit

Everything hurt. Bones hurt as if though icy claws were gouging out the calcium within. Muscles felt rubbery, spasmodic as nerves twitched, felt as if though something was gnawing constantly. Empty belly grumbled in loud protest of no food consumer for the last two weeks, not even a nibble of a berry. Lungs burned in a fiery passion as air was hurriedly sucked in and out as paws heavily pounded the rough, parchy grass. Damp, icy cold air nipped at skin and cuts through dark grey fur as the feline blindly raced through the vegetation. Head heavy as lead and a sensation of a mallet pounding down mercilessly, he ran in a haze. Eyes blurred by hot salty tears.

So much pain.

It all hurt, dug hungrily and hunkered down into the depths of his core like a ravenous beast. 

Had time been on his side, or had he the energy, the exhausted and worn-out Pokemon would had stopped to try and gouge out the offence burdening him. But time was a luxury he did not have. Nor was energy.

Run and run and run and run some more. Run and run was all his pounding head and clammy, shaking body could do. Despite how much he wanted to stop and cry. Wail to the darkened, thunderous and oppressive clouds overhead. Not that the little droplets of moisture would care.

Would make him feel better though.

Madori had not deserved what happened to her. Sure, the woman could be strict and no nonsense, but that had been because her job required it. Rough and cold was her exterior. That was how it had to be. Any signs of weakness and the brainless grunts would converge on her, dragging her into the depths. A thorny Human who the distant feline felt comfortable around, oddly compelled to shadow the woman. Irony, pure and absolute irony how he had become like the Scratch Cat he taunted and slipped into the ranks of.

Being a rocket was harder than he actually thought. Day in and day out training of all manner, learning the extensive methods of operatives and operations, all sorts of overexerting tasks. It had kept him up at night that though in Alola had had been the exact personification, the epitome of perfection and elegance, at the Rocket headquarters he was a clumsy dolt. . . a Ponyta barely a minute old and stumbling about stupidly. Top it all off, through the grapevine of operative Pokemon agents he learned the the rather ordinary Kantonian Scratch Cat was not a harmless little fool that could not go five minutes without tripping over his own feet.

His mirror, his rival for feline prestige was anything but. Two sides to the coin, and the darker, more elusive side was blasted in his face. The Kantonian cat was one of the most feared Pokemon assassins on sight -- though he had fewer kills than most on missions, that did not mean he was any less dangerous. And he had chosen not to cut down the dark furred Scratch Cat simply because he posed no real, true threat to his Humans.

To be insulted or not insulted, that was the question. He considered himself to be quite fearsome. In Alola his species had the reputation to be especially cold and harsh. Kanto was not Alola.

Reminders after reminders laughed at his expense, at his short comings. 

Irked, the foreign feline spent many a sleepless night in the Training Yard, running through obstacles and slashing furiously at an unfortunate dummy. Ears rang with the comments of fellow operatives of how lucky he was to be alive, to get by with the occasional glare considering the Alolan Scratch Cat had tried then skipped out on replacing him on Jesse and James' team. Told tales of how badly the Kantonian not only shredded, but nearly mauled the last fools gung-ho enough to try and  _remove_ Jesse and James from Team Rocket.

It pissed him off. To be thought of as little more than a nuisance.

He was not a nuisance.

He was not a nuisance!

That was what the foreign feline wanted to prove, to show the whole of Team Rocket that he was far better than a dormant, dead-in-the-water assassin. So much better. And that was how Madori found him, ripping the packaging beans and sand out of the punching bag until no more energy could be spared and the Alolan cat sank to his knees, panting heavily. He did not know why she approached, probably because it was the dead of night, but the hard faced woman approached, crossing the sandy dirt and traversing the patchly lit Yard and knelt beside him.

What did she want?

Had she come to ridicule him?

Hand moved toward his head from his peripheral. Reflexively the feline had stiffened in fear of the coming slap.

It never came.

A soft, caressing thumb stroked his cheek, eased away the tension building up in him. Surprisingly comforting touch. 

He remembered Madori's words. To this day, even if never again she would utter a syllable. 

"It is not worth it. Okay. Now, let me see your paws." Oddly comforting words.

Why?

Why did Madori have to die? He still could see the shock and fear on her face when that toothpick of a Skeleton grabbed her Soul and crushed it, letting her limp and lifeless body drop to the ground like jelly.

Reality offered no answer, instead it called him back to the hear and now. Numb, drained brain received an alarming shock as his front legs spilled out from underneath him. Ran himself over the edge of a small, long dried ravine that would have its thirst quench by the coming storm. Head over paws, head over paws all the way to the dry bottom with a thump.

Head spinning from the roller coaster or hunger, either could of been just as guilty. That did not matter. The thing that had pursued him since he first stumbled into the forest as still after him. Ears swiveled uncertainly, detecting the bubbling screams and screeches and the squelches of inconsistent, inky bodies thrashing through the terrain. It was after him, for whatever reason.

Instinctively aware that staying put was a bad idea, he struggled to his protesting paws and hobbled in the opposing direction of the creature. Had to get away, had to.

A droplet of rain chanced to splatter on his head charm.

Silent call for help, any help.

 

 

Persia could not sleep.

A storm was brewing, she could feel it. Like a itch through her fur. Static electricity rippled through her fur. Put her on edge, cautiously curious about why such a minuscule storm had her fidgeting. There was really no reason to be on edge, to be so uncomfortable and unsettled. She was safe, dry and warm.

The Classy Cat had a faint idea why the oppressive atmosphere had her skin crawling. Head turned from the dark window, turned away from peering into the pelting rain and rage of the storm. Amber eyes focused on her Little Brother, a sharp pang settled and twisted in her gut. Curled up in a wide circle with his head pressed to Pikachu's and the little ones nestled between them, slept Meowth. Blissfully unaware of the storm outside. Good thing to, otherwise he would have been a hyperventilating bundle of anxiety.

And who's fault is that, purred a taunting voice in her head.

There was no need for her conscience to berate and chastise. No question on who was to blame. Known for years. Memories refused to let her off so easy, wanted to gouge open the wound and dump an ocean of salt into the gaping crevice.

Remembered the night well. Her and Meowth's last night in their parents' clan -- a stormy night of all things. An adolescent Meowth at the time, Persia had been unable to sleep and wandered through the damp, forbidding forest to clear her head. As the Princess of the clan, a freedom like this was undeniable, none of the clan could force her back to bed.

Mewls of protest echoed through the quiet. Attracted her full attention and curiosity her sin, she followed the sound through the darkness. Locked on and unyielding, even as thunder banged and wind howled and lightning arched across the sky. Thoughts confused and wild.

Why would a kitten be out in the middle of a storm?

It couldn't have wandered from home, could it?

Who was trekking through the darkness with it?

Toward Humans?! Why Humans?!

She got her answers faster than anticipated. Her paws had gone from a curious, cautious stroll to a mad-dash through the vegetation. Erupting from the undergrowth, Persia skidded to a halt. Deep, heavy breaths passed through her lips as the young Scratch Cat attempted to regain her breath from the wild sprint. Confused and startled eyes stared, trying so hard to wrap her head around what she was seeing.

Before her stood a well-built Luxray, battle-scarred and the right paw of the Clan leaders, her parents. Name long since forgotten. Hanging from the larger cat's mouth by the scruff of his neck and curled in on himself in fear of the storm, the unknown was her Little Brother. Not even a month old. Large saucers of sapphire blue stared, imploring her help. He was terrified, absolutely terrified.

Persia had not blamed him, she was terrified too and she was not the one hanging from a Luxray's mouth.

Cold, distant yellow eyes calmly observed her.

_"W-What are you doing out here? And with my Brother,"_ she mewed sharply, trying to put up a confident front. Failure. Her facade was easy to see through.

_"Following the orders of your Mother, young princess. Now, if you'll excuse me,"_ rumbled the strong electric cat, easily stepping over the young Scratch Cat and padding toward the Human town.

A sense of dread, of foreboding crept through her veins and sunk its fangs, relinquishing into her body. Compelled, she reached out a paw towards the frightened kitten, who reached out as well. Flash of crackling, bright and screaming lightning. Without thinking, Persia recoiled and scampered against a thick cedar. Wails and meows and cried echoed in her ears as the kit was hauled away to the Human town, never to be seen again and forgotten -- until he re-entered her life through Team Rocket.

Persia smiled despite the memory. To go from that, to this was quite the transformation for the Scratch Cat. As an elder sister, she felt proud of him.

But still. . that did not excuse the fact that as an elder Sister, the Classy Cat had failed.

Even so, the itching along her skin did not stop. Compelled her to go out, into the storm.

Meowth was safe, warm and dry. Yet the irritating itch continued its persuasion, persisted. Did not let up nor ease its grasp. It confused the Classy Cat as to why a feeling pushed her to pad through the doors and investigate the dark depths of the raging thunderstorm outside, for a simple irritating notion.

Curiosity part of her genetic make up, answering it was an obligation.

Quiet and light as possible on her paws, the lithe bodied cat crept through the darkness of the night. Paw after paw. Careful not to apply too much weight, the bulky feline made her way through the rooms silently and found the door.

Now to make her escape. Curled tail lightly wound as a counter balance, the Classy Cat hefted herself into a sitting position on her haunches and forepaws folded close to her chest. Claws sheathed, she placed the pads of her paws on either side of the circular knob. Slight pressure, slow and careful turns so it did not squeak, and quiet click.

Door was open a crack. However, the sliver of a crack beckoning her further and further out was not large enough for her frame. It needed to be a little larger. Poking her tongue out the corner of her mouth, Persia held onto the knob and scooted back. Slow and careful. Every backwards step thought out and planned before she actually moved. Once thought out, planned scoot one after the other.

Finally the door was wide enough to wiggle through. Scoot around the door and mouth clamped on the knob of the other side, Persia carefully moved her large frame through the new opening and walking backwards, shut the door. Quietly. Hard to do with the howling wind and pelting, shard of water. But accomplished nonetheless. One mission done, the mute Classy Cat spat the foul, metallic tasting knob with an overdramatic spit take. Paw scrubbing tongue an attempt to get rid of the foul, horrid and bitter taste. Gosh that was an awful taste, not even the bitter cold, sharp pellets could wash it away.

Thunder banged and crashed.

Pause, paw halted mid stroke.

Curved ears twitched.

Head turned toward the forest, over forty yards away and eyes searched the darkness.

For what?

Who knew. But she was certain. . . that she had heard something over the thunderstorm. Could it have been her imagination?

No.

The outcry had been very real, not in her head.

She was mute, not insane. But the more the Classy Cat thought about it, the more her rational mind argued that what she had heard was the cries of a baby Pokemon safe in a den. A more stubborn, more determined part of her brain insisted that she should investigate.

Paw came forward just as ahead of her a dark grey furred feline broke free of the forest and ran blind through the Academy grounds. Heaving and gasping, the intruder sped closer and closer toward the stunned cat. Running as if though his life depended on it. Which was not too far off.

Ambers followed the path of terror back to the forest and when she looked up felt the fur along her spine and hackles rise. Staring at her in crystal clear, maddened glee were hundreds of distorted, goopey humanoid figures consisting of bubbling ink and just behind them, the only clear feature of the master creature was a lone eye. A single digit that bore into her Soul, voraciously sucking up any warmth that the rain had not already sapped.

The creature seemed to smile, if the way its one eye crinkled was any clue. Unsettling, sent a chill through Persia's body.

For a brief second, when the large, inky creature moved forward, her heart dropped into the pit of her belly and she trembled in fear. She was not sure what to do -- call for help in the dead of night or stand her ground? But then, the lone eye shifted behind her and a new emotion took over, its body clearly shuddered. Final, deep and promising hiss, it turned away into the dark depths of the forest, paused and bared its fangs -- jagged, sharp whites dripping in thick, mucusy black were like precipices of a canyon--  before trudging away at a gallop. The inky humanoids followed.

Persia watched the shaking and shivering trees. Heart pounding and blood roared in her ears. What the hell was that thing? From where had it come? This was her second run-in with those creatures. First when some of them similarly inconsistent bodied creatures were after Tatsumi, and now. . . Where did the bastards keep coming from?! What were these things after!?

Something had stopped it from stalking forward. That lone eye had focused behind her. What behind her could have driven the creature to turn tail? Last, suspicious glance cast to the forest, Persia turned her body to where the fleeing Pokemon had scampered away.

Amber eyes widened upon looking back to see the crumpled figure sprawled out on his side. Could he be dead? Did any of the ink creatures manage to mortally wound the cat? Dread of what she may find whispering in her ears about how again the Classy Cat had failed, a tentative paw reached out and rolled him over onto his back. No blood. No obvious sign of injury. Deep, relieved sigh as the cat's chest rose and fell.

Breathing!

He was breathing!

Relief was short lived though as Persia looked over the unresponsive cat. Drenched from sweat, dark grey fur was plastered to his frame. Eyes squeezed shut as though in pain. Mouth parted as harsh, ragged gasps fought to bring all the oxygen possible into his lungs. Further shock sent a chill through the Classy Cat as she realized that this cat was familiar, very familiar.

The Alolan Meowth that joined Team Rocket while her Little Brother and his Team were in Alola.

Questions galore running wild through her mind, Persia wanted to ask why the ink creatures were after him. Action took priority over thought. Careful not to jostle the limp cat Pokemon, she lifted him up by the scruff and padded through the hail of icy droplets. Somewhere safe. Could probably go back into the safety of the home which she emerged, but with the Alolan feline dangling defenseless, such was not a good idea. Imagination ran wild with possibility of what Meowth would do if he found the guest.

Persia swallowed, pace quickening to reach the only safe place on Campus.

Hazy, warm glow of the sign of Grillby's lightened her mood. Safe. Grillby would help, there was just a generous warmth around the bar keeper. There was not a mean bone in his body. He had quite the reputation of going above and beyond what was necessary when it came to anyone needing a boost. She just had to hope the Fire Monster was awake. Or could even hear her claws, the only instrument at her disposal. Gosh, she hoped he heard the urgent pounding.

Insistent pounding became louder and louder until the door opened to reveal a tired, but alert Grilby fully dressed in a night shirt and loose pants.

Honestly, when he first heard the pounding on the door, Grillby had thought a hungry, soaked Pokemon was on the other end. Not the scarred and elegant Classy Cat, bulk bunched against the storm to shield a bedraggled scrap of fur from its fury. He opened the door wide, arm sweeping in an arc.  **"Persia! Get in here before you catch cold and death!"**

Further prompts not needed, she bound into the warmth and waited for instructions, soaking up the atmosphere as chilled, icy droplets dripped from her fur.

Grillby shut the door as soon as she was inside. What in the world was Persia thinking? Out in this storm?! Were her sleeping arrangements with the Ketchums? Questions pushed to the back of his mind, the restaurant owner approached his unexpected guests. Eyes analyzed with past experience how the large feline set down her smaller companion and a foreleg wrapped around him, pressing against the two bodies as she set to grooming her chest fur in an attempt to calm herself.

Suspicion confirmed he strode across the restaurant front and slipped behind the counter. Lock undone in seconds, he opened the door to his house -- that had been a long, two month battle to convince the Echo Academy insurance company and heads that his home behind the bar/restaurant would not be a safety issue. Bright eyes in framed lenses moved to his late night companions.

Persia stared back, amber eyes uncertain. How her hunched body hovered over the smaller, less aware and lethargic cat was not missed.

**"IF you would Persia, please follow me,"** said Grillby, neither demanding or asking.

Arched eyebrow and thoughtful frown. Answer enough.

Help was what she had come for, that was what she was going to get.

A moment not wasted, Grillby led the way from the restaurant front, through the connecting hall and to the living room. He was a simple monster with simple needs. Nothing too complicated or full of grandeur. Warm and welcoming, the living room consisted of hardwood like that in the bar and simple furniture -- plush, well worn couch accompanied by two chairs, a well worn and rugged coffee table with pictures of time Under- and Aboveground, and a lamp set at medium light. Comfortable and quaint. Two separate halls led to his bedroom and the kitchen.

**"Rest wherever you please,"** instructed Grillby.  **"I'll be right back."** He knew what was wrong. Walking into the kitchen, he roved through the cabinets and checked all the labels. Cold medicine.

Where was it? 

Where?

How hard was it to find---?

Tap to his knee drew the Fire Monster's attention to the sought after medicine bottle and the one holding it.

**"Well, hello there,"** greeted Grillby, pleasantly surprised by who held the medicine.  **"How did you get in here?"** He was not mad, just curious.

Grin and thumb jerked toward the air vent, guard crooked and screws out of place.

Grillby blinked.  **"That is one way, I suppose. Let us get the medicine ready then, shall we?"**

Persia waited. Patience was not her strong suit, not like her brother who could wait days or even months when tracking a target. Hell, the pursuit of one little mouse over many years was proof enough the Scratch Cat was dogged in his pursuits. More so than his elder sister.

That said, the bulky and scarred Classy Cat waited on the comfortable cushions of the couch in her host's home. Had to wait.

Sharp ambers moved from the hallway down which Grillby disappeared down to the trembling, sweat drenched Alolan cat she had propped against her body, curled tail in place of a blanket. What had happened? Back at headquarters, she remembered his attitude on the training ground and through the halls. Always confident and sure of himself, no clear doubt in his eyes.

He always strode beside Giovanni's Secretary and right hand woman, never too far away and his actions were only done on her orders. No one else's.

Her name. What was the woman's name?

Started with an M and ended with an I.

Maddi?

Morgani?

Missi?

Meli?

Minni?

Mari?

Maggi or Meggi?

Persia could not remember the woman's name. Knew her face well enough, hard to forget such a strict appearance. Even more confusing to her was the sudden need to know the woman's name. What was that all about? Never before had she been so driven to know a Human's name who worked under Giovanni -- other than the names of Meowth's two Human partners. Why the sudden interest now?

Because you like him, whispered a taunting, playful voice.

Shake of her head, the Classy Cat denied such a thought to be possible. Her eyes only chanced to land on the foreign Scratch Cat at headquarters by mistake, there was no roving in search of his dark grey fur. When she found the woman, there would be some hard questions Persia wanted to ask.

_"M-Madori?"_

Ah yes, that was the woman's name. Snapped to attention, Persia looked to the Pokemon using her as a pillow as he slowly and clumsily shifted about. It was kind of cute how his paws blindly reached out and batted at the air. Rumbling purrs gushed unhindered from her scarred throat. In response, his body rolled to face her and unruly paws reached for her face. Bat of a paw after paw limply swung out, missing her large, angular head. Until one lucky paw planted itself on her muzzle and roamed in an exploratory manner, painting an image of the face.

_"M-Madori,"_ croaked the exhausted Alolan cat.  _"Is that. . you?"_

Regret stabbed her heart and clawed uncomfortably at her insides. Not sure why she felt guilty about asserting the truth, Persia shook her head in a clear no.

The news had a devastating effect. Paws fell away from her muzzle, thumping heavily against the couch and hanging in utter defeat. Low, guttural moan emphasizing his heart break. Those moans at first made no sense, but the more she listened the more the Classy Cat realized how much Team Rocket had changed since her departure -- Giovanni was no longer the man she had met in his youth and pledged her loyalty.

Not sure what else to do, Persia did the only natural thing she could think of. Had seen the others do it hundreds of times and it worked. Maybe, it could work for her too. Could not hurt to try.

Her body acting on its own accord, a paw scooped around the smaller feline's shoulders and pulled his trembling, exhausted frame into her own bulk. Attempt to soothe only startled the traumatized Pokemon. Dark grey fur puffed and sharp, dark eyes bulged in unfocused panic as the alarmed Alolan Scratch Cat tried to frantically get away, partially pushing away from the stockier cat and flailing his arms about. Wiggling as much as he could to get away from whatever was holding onto him.

Determined not to release her hold on him in his wild frenzy, the lithe and bulky feline held on. All the greater strength in her body that she possessed was directed in holding the frantic creature. Struggle all he wanted. There was no getting away. Nope. Scream and yowl and flail all he wanted.

Through the rivers of tears the terrorized dark type howled miserably,  _"Why Madori?! Why did he have to kill her?! She only followed orders! To the utmost! Why?! Let me go! Let Me Go!"_

Out of habit Persia's mouth moved in a silent yowl as she screamed, 'No! I will not let you go! You're hurting and I want to know why! I want to help you!' Instead of reassuring the panicked cat, her raspy and unintelligible words set him off anew. Frantic shoves and pushes rocked the two further and further over the edge of the couch. Harder and harder shoves.

By the time Persia noticed that the two of them were hanging precariously, the two were already in the hold of gravity. Ropes wrapped around their bodies, not about to let go. Tug and they were down.

Action before thought, the Classy Cat bundled her forelegs around the stunned cat's back and twisted with her curved tail so that when they went down, she would receive the blow.

Success. Her shoulder hit the wooden coffee table, a jarring pain from the bruised, torn muscle and her back hit the solid wooden floor. Hiss at the biting ferocity in her nerves. Alarmed that the hiss was directed at him, the dark grey furred Dark type wiggled out of her paws and unsteadily wobbled toward the exit, toward the restaurant.  _"Leave me alone! Go away!,"_ screeched the runaway hoarsely.

Not on your life, thought Persia as she rolled onto her own steady paws and using the muscles in her back sprang forward, easily sailing over the weary Pokemon and twisting her flexible, bulky frame to land on her feet.

Sharp yowl as the disoriented cat tried to skid to a run in another direction. Uncoordinated paws were not very helpful in such an endeavor, aided poor balance.

He was not getting away from her. Persia leaped as the dark furred Scratch Cat slipped.

Chance the fickle creature it was acted as it pleased.

Large paws chanced to plant themselves squarely on the smaller cat's shoulders. Her weight just so happened to pin the Dark type. And the foreign feline chanced to throw his head forward to headbutt the larger feline.

Head charm crashed against gem with an ear grating, loud and metallic  _clinkch!_

With an amount of energy that was quite surprising considering for an ill Pokemon, the dark grey cat struggled and thrashed. Desperate for freedom. All the while screaming in short breathed wheezes.

Persia had not moved, refused to let her gem leave the Scratch Cat's head charm. Amber eyes bored into hazy, tired grays in an attempt to get her silent words across. Why could he not understand? She was just trying to help. Were her intentions so unclear.

Quiet cough for attention, like someone was trying to be polite and not invade on a delicate situation.

Followed by a less subtle chuckled in a very familiar accent. "We's uh, . . we's interruptin' somethin'? 'Cause if we are, i's wanna be in anothuh room."

Persia and the foreign cat both froze in their movements. Heads slowly turned to the uncalled for audience.

In the entrance to the kitchen stood Grillby and Meowth. A steaming bowl of what smelled like soup was nestled in the Fire Monsters hands, broth of nutrition blanketed in warmth.

Grillby shifted on his feet, opening and closing his mouth in uncertainty of what to say or what to do. Speak or not speak, that was the million dollar question.

Next to him stood Meowth, arms loosely crossed over his chest and cheeky smirk on his face. The longer she stared dumbly, the wider the toothy grin stretched. Bright sapphires moved from one cat to the next.

What?

What was he staring at?

Did he want to come over and try to hold a wiggling waterheater? If so, he was more than welcome to try. She was much bigger and heavier than the smaller cat, but it was taking all she had to hold him down.

Ambers narrowed and head tilted.

Grillby coughed, becoming more and more uncomfortable.

Cheshire grin impossibly wide Meowth commented, "I's know ya wanted kits eventually, but dis seems a little. . ., uhmm, Alpha-tistical of youse, Sis."

Strange words had come out of his mouth before, but honestly that was the weirdest. Kits? Alpha-tistical? What in the name of Mew was the Scratch Cat going on about?

_"'Sis'? You two are related?,"_ mewed the still pinned Alolan cat.

"Yep. Dif is, I's won't pounce on ya in da night."

Grillby snorted down a laugh.

Huh? What in the world was he talking abou----? All thoughts halted. Face hot and undeniably pink, though it was deepening to shades of red by the second. She looked down, just as he looked up. It was at that moment the two cats realized the rather awkwardness and . . the implications of their positions, nose to nose. Safe to say, the embarrassing situation was quite clear.

Persia was quick to get off the Alolan feline and he hurried to scoot his back against the couch. Neither looking the other in the eye.

"Awww, isn't dat precious? Embarrassed dat 'er little brother knows she has a crush," teased Meowth with a grin.

Persia shot him a glare. Had she the voice, there would be a few choice words spoken.

**"Meowth,"** said Grillby, ever patient despite being a Fire Monster,  **"stop teasing Persia and Meowth. . uh, did that sound weird to anyone else?"**

It did. Her own kin and an unrelated male could not exactly go by the same name. There had to be a differentiation, aside from appearance.

Aware of the confusion though his eyes never left Meowth, like he was afraid what the other cat would do the moment he looked away, the dark furred Dark type contemplated an idea.  _"Call me, Nyrath then. To avoid confusion."_

**"Nyrath?"**

Tired nod, exhaustion from the fever wearing him down.  _"Madori called me that. Only her."_

**"Very well then, Nyrath,"**  welcomed Grillby properly, slow to approach and shift down to his knees without spilling the soup. At eye level with the terrified Pokemon, he held out the bowl.  **"Food to replenish your energy. Careful, it's hot."**

Hesitant at first, Nyrath eyed his Kantonian counterpart and the Monster, searching for ill intent. None spotted, he took the bowl and gingerly set its warmth against his knees. Dark eyes watched the broth like a sailor would watch a roaring, storm tormented sea.

"Ain't'cha hungry? Youse look like a toothpick of a Sudowoodo could make mincemeat of ya wit jus' a look."

Dull eyes snapped and locked into a stare down with fiery sapphires.  _"Poisoned?"_

Blues narrowed. "Should it be?"

Hostility in the air was thick. So thick Persia could feel it coiling around her throat.

**"Meowth--,"** began Grillby, but was cut off by a raised paw.

"Look, I'll be straight wit ya," stated Meowth, eyes never leaving Nyrath. "I's admit, I don't like ya. Complete truth, I really don't like youse. Far as ya are concoined, I don't wanna be anywheres near you. But lemme let ya in on a lil'secret pal." Sharp sapphires flashed with a dangerous light. Vicious grin shadowed any humor. "If I's wanted ya dead, youse' be dead. An' yer very mush alive."

Visibly, Nyrath recoiled further into the security of the chair, but try as he might there was no way he could physically press himself into the actual fabric. Threat was there. Crisp in the air, dangled over all ears to chime like bells. Swallowing down such information and fully aware that Meowth could silence him if he so wished, Nyrath first peered at the broth in thought then looked up at the Kantonian Scratch Cat.

None of it was adding up.

Actions and words were contradicting each other.

Belly rumbling in protest of food so close being denied to it and not shoveled down his throat to ease his hunger, the Alolan cat absently stirred the soup with a spoon. Heavy lidded eyes looked the other feline over in contemplation.  _"Why do you care about me? Why should you care what happens to me? If you dislike me so much, why not just let me perish? Would be so much easier."_

Now it was Meowth's turn to recoil as though struck. He even looked offended that it would seem normal for him to leave another Pokemon down and vulnerable. That was an insult. A great insult. He was a Pokemon first and foremost, and he had a heart; far from a blood thirsty brute he was.

"'Cause," replied the Scratch Cat, slight guttural growl in the depths of his throat, "foist off, I'ma Pokemon foremost an' as such am ruled by instinct an' wha'not. Secon' yous're important ta my Sis, Persia, so dat means by extension I'm obligated ta protect ya as part'a my Family."

Surprised by the statement, Persia turned to look at him, amber eyes carefully analyzing. Observant of any give away of a lie. No tell-tale. He was completely forth coming. Meant every word and to use 'Family'. . .all things put into perspective with their familial history. . . It was not to be taken lightly. Further, she was surprised that her Little Brother had sniffed out her attraction to the Alolan cat, when she herself felt it as just a passing thing.

Only him, only the Scratch Cat.

_"Family, huh?,"_ murmured Nyrath thoughtfully. Dark eyes stared into the soup, deep in thought as he slowly scooped spoonful after spoonful into his mouth. It was strange. Welcoming someone who had almost taken his place in Alola. . . it was quite a spectacle, to garner protection to someone who threatened his place, his routine in life.

Soul of Empathy indeed.

He welcomed her despite the past and big fact of her being a key part in . . . better not to dig up the long buried hatchet. So, why not?

Curled tail wrapped protectively around the drifting Alolan feline, bowl cluttering to the floor. Ambers met sapphires.

Twin, knowing smiles.

Her Brother was really strange.

 

 

 

**_TO BE CONTINUED. . ._ **


	27. Lonely Cubone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instead of "I see dead people", how about I see what I should not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, Hello~! Welcome back! I realize it had been a while since I have updated chapters and what not and am here to just say. . . . Everything is still going, but it will take more time to post stuff as life happens
> 
> So, yeah enjoy this chapter and hope you all will be Patient for the end as we still have a ways to go~!

Sans was comfortable, content as a cat in the warmest sun spot imaginable. There was a way November calmed his Soul and simultaneously set it aflame. A day without the coppery-blonde thirteen year old . . even the thought sent a shiver through his spine, a tremor through his Soul.

Light green eyes a pure, wildfire. Smile radiant.

How could anyone want to erase such a brilliant Soul?

Perfect, the young Student had flaws . . quiet. . wary of strangers. . . fearful. . almost broken.

Almost broken, but mending.

She was not the only one. . her Bonds too, were healing.

He could see it in their Souls. That was why out of all the Monsters in the Underground, out of everyone. . . his ability to see and read the Souls of all who encountered him is what made him Judge and Jury and Executioner of the Underground at King Asgore's digression. Could read every page of their Soul.

Kit's red and purple Soul -- Determination and Perseverance -- had fewer, faint grayish-white ugly scars than he had when he first met November. 

Chu's Soul of light, vibrant green and light blue -- Kindness and Patience -- was no longer falling apart at the seams of numerous cracks, rather now they were melding together in faint outlines.

Impmon's Soul especially had been saved by the young Student, faint and translucent dark blue dark purple -- Integrity and Perseverance -- with first run-ins, it was on the verge of shattering, fading fast until the thirteen year-old's influence stroked a dormant fire, encouraged him to pull through and survive.

Her Soul was the most damaged and broken and . . lost. November was so strong . . . . but so fragile. Like a simple touch of one of his boney fingers could make the young teenager crumble away, scatter into the wind by a simple gust. At the same time, she stood and walked on her own. The one Soul he could not clearly read, could not pry open to reveal all its secrets. Could see the faint and ragged and sharp scars outlining the heart of her Soul, trailing over the scarlett red, light green, bright blue, soothing purple and calming dark blue. Other than that there was nothing else coming forth.

Mystery of a Pandora box with an angelic face.

That was a small allurance of the coppery-blonde, her true alluring charm came from being herself.

Sans would protect that about her, protect all that November was.

Watching November was a good hobby. She sat across from him, cross legged in cute and bright stripped pajamas of light blue and pink. Book of natural Pokemon and Digimon Health opened in her lap. Though originally bought for a quick read and snack, now light green eyes read the words of every chapter ravenously, inhaling the information with vigor.

At Brock's request, as well as Jesse and James' insistence.

Page flip after page flip of a Chapter titled 'Hatchery of Serpentines.' 

Arbok and Seviper's little . . .rendezvous apparently were not as secret as they had thought . . . and had resulted in the unexpected, but natural consequence.

The room was quiet with a drowsy atmosphere. Soft snores permeated the air, lulling any listeners into a light doze. Culprits were neither Human nor Monster.   

 Back against the wall and cross-legged herself, Renamon was curled like a bowl. Knees tucked against her belly and tail curled under her ankles. Her arms were wrapped around Impmon like a protective fortress and chins nestled against the viral imp's head. Ball of golden fur bundled around an even smaller ball of purple was precious, especially considering Renamon's no nonsense attitude.

On either side of their Human Bond, Chu and Kit dozed, at ease with the warmth radiating from her. Unbothered by the weight of either one, November read on.

Silence stirred boredom, his active mind whirred with the need to be active, in use. That was a curse of the Skeleton's. His mind always sought a way to be busy. Fingerless gloved hand rested against his boney chin. "what do you think of Arbok an' Seviper?"

Finger pressed down on the last read word and light greens looked up, hum of inquiry.

Encouraged Sans continued, "their relationship. never thought those two would ever . . ya know, mate. they just never seemed to click to me."

November smiled knowingly -- she hung around Meowth too much with that grin. "I thought so at first too. But I read a little further on books I borrowed from Mr. Slate, and they  stated bird and mammalian Pokemon and Digimon tend to be more open in displays of affection while reptilian and amphibian Pokemon and Digimon are more secretive. Hints were there, none of us were paying attention."

Sans blinked.

Wow. She was a fanatic of welfare as he was a fanatical maniac of quantum mechanical science.

"how do you think the eggs will fare around us," wondered the blue hooded Skeleton.

There was no denying that life around Echo Academy was quite wild and extremely dangerous. And only the protection of their parents guaranteed survival. Plus, this would be the two serpentine poison type's first brood. Course, they were not exactly alone. All the Rocket Pokemon would back the two and help as best as they could.

Thoughtful pause, November did not seem at all troubled. "They'll live. If Arbok and Seviper have anything to say about it. Those two are an affectionate bunch." Confidence, it gushed from her relaxed frame. Absolute certainty.

Answer for what it was, Sans made himself comfortable on the bed. Though careful not to disturb the sleeping Digimon, his elbow bumped the Renamon's foot who responded with a tail flick. Eyes drooping with the lull of drowsiness, the blue hooded Skeleton began to drop off into the blanket of sleep when his phone, tucked in one pocket of his hoodie, buzzed. It was not very loud, but was loud enough. Stirred to wakefulness and rubbing his eyes with the back of one hand, he pulled out the smooth and flat, improvised alarm clock.

Glance at the screen to see who was calling. Picture on the screen was of Alphys solving a complicated mathematical puzzle of her robotics class --- sent courtesy of Undyne the first few months on the Surface.

Alphys was calling, huh? Why would she be calling?

Shrug of his shoulders Sans pressed the green phone icon. Nestled the slick item against his jaw bone, close to where his ear would be. "you called al?"

"Not exactly, Funny Bone. Dough technically yer right, since dis is 'er phone." Knew that Brooklyn accent anywhere. There was only one cat that called him by such a sobriquet -- him and his human companions.

"meowth."

"Bingo!" A cheer like that, it was hard not to imagine the feline dancing in a circle.

"meowth, focus. why is alphys havin' ya call me?"

Crackle as though the Scratch Cat shifted the phone around. "She's kinda occupado wit da final touches ta da colluh fer youse know who," replied Meowth. The quiet hum of the dinosaur Monster at work could be heard on the other end. "Aaaan' . . um, howse do I's say dis. . ."

Sans sighed. "he's back, ain't he?"

". . . Yeah. Mopey face an' all."

Skeletal hand slipped over his face and slid to the back of his skull. The 'he' that the two were talking about was the Cubone who had wondered onto Campus grounds and refused to leave. Problem child of a Pokemon. Never accepted food from anyone, but clearly hungry as his eyes and drooling mouth followed anyone that passed him with food. Caged animal, he growled at anyone. Turned away from any show of creaturely companionship. No one knew what to do with him.

Sans speculated on what to do, on errands for his brother and Toriel, he too had stopped to observe the bone-keeping Ground type. There was something about the way the little Pokemon's Soul trembled, high in apprehension when he glanced at those who passed. . . it reminded him of himself in years past, years of trying to live. . even if it was not really living, but surviving powered by adrenaline and fear.

What to do.

Eye lights looked up to formerly distracted light greens, not so distracted now.

"wha' should i do? i can 'port to him if you need."

"Hold on, let me ask," said Meowth, walking up to the distracted Monster and repeating the Skeleton's statement. Garbled response. Then back on the side, Meowth continued, "'Kay, Alphys says ta go anywhere ya wish foist, which means we know youse are gonna go ta da Cubone. Figuh 'im out, den come 'ere, she says dere's soemthin' only ya can configuh wit da complications."

They knew him so well.

"very well, i'll be there faster than a cat can catch a mouse."

"Touche. See ya when youse get 'ere."

Phone clicked. Call had ended.

He had two jobs to do now. Welp, so much for his short nap. Not bothered in the least, he slipped his phone into his pocket ad eased himself off the bed without disturbing the sleeping Digimon. Pink slippers scuffing the floor of the room, Sans stood still momentarily as he considered where to teleport near the mystery Cubone. 

Where to appear?

"Job," inquired November, flipping a page as she read.

"job," agreed Sans, the most favorable spot determined. "see ya later, nov."

Lazy wave of hands.

Blur of cyan energy, the Skeleton disappeared from the room and reappeared outside on cobblestone. Right where he wanted to be. Steps away from the Cubone in question. Really, if he wanted to the Skeleton could scoot forward and tap his boney head. Just for giggles.

Normally, a sudden appearance of any creature would startle even the most alert.

This was not the case with the Ground type. He looked at the Skeleton in mild intrigue, carefully noted every little thing about the blue hooded Monster and evaluated the unexpected companion as Students continued on with their day, rushing to classes or mid-day meals. Eyes seemed to read Sans, internally more than externally.

How odd. Where others chanced a glance to the lone Pokemon and acknowledged his existence before moving on this one Monster stood beside him. Refused to move away. Observed the little bone keeper while he himself was observed. There was a quiet danger that clung to the Skeletal Monster like a shadow, faint but there. Could almost be pictured as a stealthy Gengar waiting for one error to leap upon and forever silence. His eyelights had a haze to them, as if he had seen and lived through horrors unimaginable, intangible of which could drive most insane and wildly psychotic.

Interest piqued though trying not to show it, the Cubone shifted a few inches away from the Monster and made conversation.  _"So, what do you want Monster? To oogle over the lonely Cubone?"_ The last words were bitter. Eyes seething with pain and distance. 

Slow blink and ever present grin slightly shifted in thought. "figure i would come over to see what all the fuss was about. what i find is a pokemon with a bone to pick."

Cubone's eyes narrowed.  _"Of all the Monsters. Of all the Monsters that could have taken an interest in me, it had to be a comedian."_

"ya don't seem too rattled that a monster like me is up and talkin'," commented Sans straight faced, no hint of information hunting. "mind if i sit?"

The small Pokemon muttered,  _"Look at me. A Ground type with a skull on my head, you are not very surprising."_ Sweep of an arm probably meant sure, or could have been a no.

Sans sat on one boney leg, the other bent and propped if things went sour. Not to run, but rather to 'port. The process was so much smoother when standing. Less complicated. "point taken. mind if i continue this conversation?"

Guarded posture and fortress lined the windows of the soul, effectively cutting off his ability to read the Cubone's stats. Not exactly an odd reaction. There was a secret in that skull of his and the Skeleton was itching to pry those answers out. It was amazing how much emotion could come across under the loose skull around Cubone's head, almost like how he and his brother's skeletal features were maleable and not completely solid bone.

_"Knock your teeth out,"_ muttered Cubone, apparently already bored with the Monster he turned his head to peer at the passing blur of faces that would have no meaning the next minute. He was listening though.

Boney fingers interlaced and chin resting on his hands, Sans grinned. "puns about skeletons, classy. but i'm not here to talk about me, i'm here to talk about you. everyday ya stand here, watchin' all of those who walk by an' evaluate'em silently. you judge, wondering if they are a danger or another passer-by, but you also watch the forest. . afraid of who, or what will come out of the wood work."

Cubone's wide eyes flew from the foot traffic to the blue hooded Skeleton observing him with a grin.

How in the world? There was no way anyone could be so pinpoint accurate with just a look over. So how had he managed to be . . . it made no sense, but there was no deceit. Huh, a strange Monster that was not put off by his demeanor.  _"What, are you a psychic now?"_

Grin stretched wider. "nope. jus' really good at readin' souls. kinda like when ya stare at everyone, you're really lookin' at their soul," explained Sans.

The bone-keeping Pokemon blinked, relieved and surprised by what was just revealed to him. Did explain some things. Especially considering that when he focused on the passersby for a long time with an intense focus he could see a flurry of colors pertaining to that one person. Like with Sans, if he stared long and hard enough then he could see a faint outline of potent cyan.

_"Do you know this for certain?"_ Cubone wanted answers for the strange talent. Was it genetic? What did it mean for the future, when he became old and withered as his vision failed.

The Skeleton seemed to have the answers.

Sans tilted his head, index finger tapping his chin in thought as his hands parted and grin widened impossibly. "not me. but a friend of mine could have a theory about your talents. that is, if you're really interested to find out what your seeing."

He had an idea, but there was no doubt Alphys wold know more.

Skeletal hand reached out.

Would the Groung type go for it? Probably not for a possibility, an uncertainty.

He did not expect a little hand to clasp his pinky. There was his answer.

Cubone must have been really tired of searching out the answers he sought if he was so willing to accept the offer of a Monster he just met.

Fingerless gloved hand encompassed the paw. "hold on," instructed Sans, picturing exactly where he wanted to go and executing the necessary equations until he came to the correct coordinates. Not an easy feat to manage. He excelled with it.

Left eye flashed a brilliant cyan and tremendous energy surrounded the duo momentarily, places innumerable passing by until the laboratory Alphys worked was in view. Teleportation cut off, Sans grinned at the waiting dinosaur-like Monster and Scratch Cat.

"welp, i'm here al, meowth. what did you want my help with?"

Not surprised by the blue hooded Skeleton's sudden appearance, Alphys turned to face him, adjusting her glasses and cradling a strange circular object in her talons. Thin, light weight carbon fiber, traced in lines of grooves that hummed with electrical signals. Large enough to fit around a thick, muscled neck, yet thin enough to not be a hazard.

Who was that for, wondered Sans. He knew exactly who that was for. Eye lights moved to the creame furred feline who leaned against the wall, arms crossed over his chest and one sapphire eye watching all.

"so," chuckled Sans, slipping the collar into his boney hands and taking a careful eye over every rim and detail, "this is how ya wanna repay your Sis?"

Unbotherd by the little, teasing jab Meowth responded, "Da least I could do is give back wha' I took. Until it's finished da best communication we got wit' 'er are letters and facial expressions."

"hmm, i don't see wha' else i can--- oh, one wire is out of place," murmured Sans, brain itching to fix the flaw.

"Where?"

"right here. the fifth thread of cables, right there."

The moment his boney finger pointed out the flaw of twisted and frayed wires Sans recoiled in fear of losing a finger as Meowth snatched it away and huddled into a corner, set on fiddling with the contraption. Not an odd scene for either Monster. It was quite common place to see the Scratch Cat fiddling idly with contraptions for the sake of taming boredom and if Sans had to venture it was therapeutic to use his paws. Such was the curse of having a Primary Ability of Technician.

Sans chuckled, full attention on Alphys. "i take it he called me cause ya couldn't find the problem? am i right?"

Modest shrug. Never insulted, that was the kind of Monster Alphys was. Was never riled up by anyone. "Y-Yes and n-no. See, I-I've been helping him with the project f-for quite a f-few months, mainly h-him. S-so many years on th-the Surface and I'm still s-surprised by . . . w-well." Unable to come up with any words Alphys waved a talon in the Scratch Cat's general direction.

He knew what she meant. For the first time in a long time they had found another who could rival them for intelligence related to technology, aside Clemont of course. But there was a different awareness in science when it came to the normal-type -- Magearna went to him and him alone for repairs to her main frame and check-ups on her Soul Heart.

Tap to his arm brought the Skeleton back to the Ground type in his arms. Huh? When had that happened? Last he remembered, the bone-keeper had hold of his pinky. Welp, whatever. Alphys would not have to shift to her kness now, a pain for her ankles.

"hey al, speaking of oddities," indicated the blue hooded Skeleton with a chin dip to the staring Cubone.

Alphys moved closer, rimmed glasses a facade to the mind working a million miles an hour. Head moved this way and that in thought. Nothing seemed odd at first, he looked very much like an ordinary Cubone. Except . . could have sworn . . . yes, there it was. Knew that flicker. Had seen it hundreds of times in her friend's eyes.

"S-Sans."

"yeah al?" Time to see if his theory was right.

"I-I may be w-wrong, but it seems we may have found a Pokemon just like you."

Cubone was confused. A Pokemon that was like a Monster? There. . there was no way, right? Sure, he was odd in comparison to other Cubones, but that did not necessarily mean. . . Could it? Had he the memories maybe then, maybe he would feel like a true Pokemon. There were no memories. None to call on to soothe his frantic heart.

Brave face on despite the growing unease, Cubone looked evenly at the Monsters. First Sans, then Alphys.

_"What does that mean for me? How can I be like a Monster when I am a Pokemon?"_ The words were not rude, nor meant to be. He just wanted answers.

"what that means for you Skully, is simple," answered Sans in an infectious calm. Comment gliding over his bones. Pokemon and Digimon and Monster had a lot more in common than Humans thought. "ya can see souls of those you focus your attention on. i can too, if ya want a few pointers i believe i can help you out."

Skully, the newly named Cubone thought for a moment. He had no one to go back to, nowhere to go back to. Hard to miss the proverbial hand being held out.

Alone.

So tired of being alone. Though he had no memories to disprove otherwise, the Cubone knew he had always been alone. No one to talk to, or even assure him he was real.

Grinning under the skull over his head, Skully gladly took the hand.  _"I don't see a problem with a Skeleton giving me pointers on how to see. Tibia honest, it seems like a breather for one."_

"Oh no," moaned Alphys, claws rubbing her temples.

In his corner and fully focused on the collar, Meowth spared an amused snort then continued on fiddling with the device.

"did you jus' make a pun?"

Skully smirked.  _"Nothing gets past those eye sockets, huh?"_

"oh, it's on."

Forever onward, Alphys would recount how she had to play referee in a pun war. A clear victor as solid as a fog.

 

 

 

 

 

**_TO BE CONTINUED . . ._ **


	28. Stamp on the Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilarity with dance! 
> 
> Some ship happens ~! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Welcome to the club" by Manian
> 
> "Stamp on the ground" by Italobrothers
> 
>  
> 
> And for future reference, Nyrath's name is pronounced: Nya(like meow in japanese)-wrath (w is silent)

Dancing was not November's thing. Any time she tried her two left feet would trip her up. To sprawl unceremoniously on her back. It was embarrassing really. She could feel the rhythm of the song, could feel the beat course through her veins and rock her bones. Could picture exactly where to put and how to move her body, but try all she might there was no cure for two left feet.

Which was why she thought some entity was laughing at the expense of one thirteen year-old who could picture how to dance and for whatever reason just could not. Light greens stared at the poster declaring that Echo Academy would have its annual 'Dance Extravaganza' that night in the Arts Buildings basement, inviting one and all to come. The poster had not been there yesterday. But hey, whatever.

That was the thought anyway, stepping inside the elevator and pressing the button to her floor, the coppery-blonde could not help to think of the 'Dance Extravaganza'. Expressing oneself through light artistry of footwork timed to music was an art. A talent everyone possessed. 

Hiccups just happened to get in the way for many.

Did not mean no one liked to express themselves.

Doors to the elevator, to a new adventure opened. Steps giddy with an extra bounce November sped-walked to the door. Heart danced and squealed. Goofy smile on her face, the young Student rushed the door and attempted to pull it open with as much composure as possible. 

Attempted.

Success was debatable with Chu and Kit practically vibrating their own happiness through her shoulders. Impmon was somewhat more subtle about his own excitement, though his quivering barbed tail gave a tremor with every step.

Closing the door behind her softly, the young Student lightly tiptoed to where Sans napped on his bed. Textbook for his Physics class splayed open as an easy read over his face, loose pages fluttering with every breath. How such a complicated subject could be an easy read, November had no idea. To her the equations and scenarios were absolute gibberish.

None of it made any sense!

Her version of Physics was simple and plain: What went up had to eventually come down.

There!

Simple.

Feet stopped at the side of the bed. November hovered there, fully and completely aware that her presence alone would wake him up.

Leaving their Bond Human to wake him, Kit and Chu easily leaped to the table where Skully -- Sans' Cubone -- sat reading through the Monster's Engineering textbook for Science and Technology. Not much of a talker, he seemed fairly content talking to the two small Pokemon. Progress compared to a couple days ago where he greeted them with utter silence.

Impmon sauntered over to Renamon, tried to hop onto the chair she was in multiple times before the golden furred kitsunne plucked him up by the nape of his bandanna and plopped him down in her lap. All while keeping her eyes on the book she was reading. 'The translated tales of the Grimm Brothers.' Not a bad read.

The teenager had found it rather enlightening.

"Sans, wake up," encouraged November. The request was on the tip of her tongue, but lips remained firm. She wanted the blue hooded to be fully awake, not half-asleep. 

"Saaaaansss."

Meaningless, sleepy grumble was the response. No movement other than the rise and fall of his chest.

Really?

He wanted to do this the hard way?

Fine. There was more than one way to get an infamous, sleep-aholic of a Skeleton out of the gardens of sleep.

First trump card. "There's ketchup on the table."

Nothing. No reaction.

Arms crossed and body leaned to one side, November grinned a cheshire smirk picked up from Meowth. Silent challenge accepted and feeling her chest bubble with immense warmth, she uttered words that would get him up. Words that made her Soul soar for the stars.

"Sans," began the thirteen year-old hesitantly. One because this was kind of unfair, second because. . . their companionship had not gone further than friends. This was war though, war between the waking world and the realm of dreams. "I'm pregnant."

Reaction was immediate.

Chu and Kit's conversation with Skully came to a screeching halt as the two turned to the coppery-blonde. Too shocked for words.

Impmon jolted to life and leapt for Sans, caught mid-air by Renamon and realizing he was still dangling the viral Digimon switched to thrashing the air and spewing off accusations. 

None approved her method.

Approved or not, it worked.

Sans flung himself up, throwing the textbook against the wall. Body swiveled one hundred and eighty degrees. Pinpricks of white eye lights held light greens. Perma-grin trembled, afraid to speak for a few seconds. When he did speak, his baritone had a slight tremor. "i swear i didn't do anythin'! nov, i'm not like that, promise! i . . why are you snickering?! jesus nov, this ain't funny! a baby is a serious thing! oh god, oh god nov i'm . . .i-i, are you okay? how do you feel?! snackish, moody? november hold still, lemme ---!"

By this time the coppery-blonde was on her knees, convulsing in laughter with the occasional snort. One hand grasped the blanket spread on the bed, while the other waved him off uselessly. It worked. She wanted him up and awake.

Well, he was awake and kneeling beside her. Left eye a bright cyan as his hands hovered over her, uncertain if he should even touch her. In an attempt to not be invasive, Sans peered carefully at her Soul, afraid to permanently damage it. Her Soul . . . her Soul was breath-takingly brilliant and warm. Alive and nothing out of place.

Deep breaths to calm his own Soul. The blaze of cyan energy to his eye faded, two normal, white eyelights peered bemused at two bright, light greens. Her smile was infectious.

Hot damn though! What in the name of matrimony had she been thinking?! Pregnant! To claim she was with child just to stir him to wakefulness?! And what if she had been? Knowing that she was not really was a relief, but. . . if she had been. . .his Soul trembled with a fury that anyone would forcibly. . . the coppery-blonde had suffered enough.

"not funny, nov. not funny," reprimanded Sans sternly, plopping himself back on the bed.

Last snorting giggle choked down, the thirteen year-old hopped onto her own bed, legs dangling over the side. Smile bright, far brighter than it had been months ago, when they first met. "Got you up. I'd call that a success," beamed the mischievous girl.

Argument would have been pointless.

She was right.

It had been a quick and efficient way to wake him, sober the drowsiness out of his bones. Despite being a dirty trick. To think, for a moment he entertained the thoughts that ran wild in his skull.

Mental pinch of his cheeks Sans shook the thoughts away. Those were impossible and dangerous thoughts running wild. An uncomfortable chill nipped his spine. "what is the real reason ya woke me up? other than to humor yourself," asked Sans in an attempt to rid himself of the discomfort now burning his palms.

Smile morphed to a thin line of determination. Bright light greens focused with an unbelievable intensity -- a gaze he had only ever seen in Duels. Body leaned forward. Serious. She was serious, no trace of humor.

What had gotten her so riled up?

"Teach me how to dance."

Internally Sans paled, outwardly he kept on the grin. Slow blink. A simple favor, a simple request that did not seem to be November. This outright boldness was so uncharacteristic. Welcome, but so unlike her. He could of heard her wrong. "care to repeat that, kit-kat? my ears ain't exactly the sharpest."

"Teach me how to dance," repeated November.

He heard her right.

Those posters outside every building, plastered on any wall that would hold. That had to be the reason she was so set on this request. Did not strike him as being her forte, but hey what did he know. August always commented on the influence everyone had on the teenager, and the coppery-blonde boy knew her best. The whole twin thing and all.

"why?"

"Teach me how to dance."

She was not budging. A helpless look cast to her Bonds. Hit and miss. Kit and Chu were watching with abated breath; Impmon waved his gloved claws in an onward motion, apparently now fine with the Skeleton being near his Bond Human.

None of this was making any sense.

Where was all this coming from?

 "i dunno how to dance. what ever got you the idea i could?"

Cheek puffed out in a temperamental bulge, November pouted. "Toriel told me of all the times when you were all first on the surface and how she caught you helping Frisk learn. Gonna tell me Miss Toriel's a liar?," stated the coppery-blonde Student.

The dare was there, coaxing him to deny and label the Queen of Monsters a liar. Yeah, that was a good way to be made into dust real quick.

Defeated sigh. There was no way he would label Toriel as a liar. The Goat Monster was like a second Mother to him, especially after . . . his childhood had not been so great. No real reason to dig up the past, he buried it further into the core of his Soul. Curious about her sudden interest in dancing, the blue hooded Skeleton held light greens that tore through his normally impregnable defenses. 

"why should i?"

"Cause I want you to."

Simple answer.

Simple was not enough this time. There had to be more than a "want" prompting this sudden drive, this sudden need.

"and why do ya wanna learn so bad? is there a need i don't know about?" Boney brows furrowed in expectancy.

Ground not given, November remained set. "'Cause I want you to teach me how to dance."

There would be no budging her. The coppery-blonde Student was set.

Another defeated sigh, though this one was followed by a humored chuckle and the sounds of slippers scuffing the floor. On his feet Sans held out one hand while the other was awkwardly curved around nothing.

Dumbfounded, November stared at the Skeleton. Was he really? Huh? Why not take the punches as they came?

Her hand slipped into the skeletal grip, firm and strong. His arm wrapped around her waist as her other hand rested on his shoulder. At the light touch, the young Student had to suppress the excited shiver along her spine and the squeak that dared to mountaineer her throat. There was an intense burning sensation around her heart and in her face. November was set though, a goal had been in mind and every second that passed was a moment nearer to fruition.

It was just them now, in the cosmic reality of time and space. Room faded into the dismal background.

Sans led, November followed. One step left, another step back, and two steps to the right.

Face scrunched in concentration, the coppery-blonde thirteen year old followed his lead,s et on not messing up. One step to the left, another step back, and two steps to the right. Did this three times and when with his fingerless gloved hand twirled her on the tips of her toes, after two full rotations pulled her against him to repeat the process.

Afraid at first, her movements were jerky and robotic. But as time wore on the tension began to leave her frame and her movements were more fluid. Terrified concentration morphed to a relaxed smile. Light greens no longer darted about in anticipation, calm and at ease she closed her eyes. Sensed the steps and unbeknownst to her took the lead from one who let her have it.

Smile calm and serene.

Funny how a Monster that in olden times would be considered the Grim Reaper or Death incarnate, could feel spell bound by the radiance of a single, coppery bloom in a desolate waste land. To come from the parchest desert and migrate roots into a menagerie where she not only lived, but thrived. November may have been her name from a month in Autumn, where the winds became harsh and bitter, however, she more than that. . . powerful and awe-inspiring like a supernova yet plush as a cotton ball.

World tilted sharply. Jolted from his reprieve Sans found his head mere inches from the ground, sight temporarily in line with the underbelly of his bed. he was sloped backwards and balanced carefully, knees bent to take his weight. Hand firm against his spine and the other interlaced with his hand, November had him. Her body leaning with his. Faces less than a foot apart. Not caring whether or not his face was a bright cyan, Sans let himself wade into the depths of her luminous light greens. Her smile was breath taking, gorgeous and innocent with the boost of confidence.

God, he hoped she continued to dazzle him with that beam.

"care to enlighten me as to why you needed a teacher for dance?" He expected many an answer produced in her usually shy way, hurriedly trying to cover herself. A quick thought hoped that she would lean closer to give him a peck on the cheek.

Her actual response was a shock.

"The Dance Extravaganz," stated November plainly. 

Sockets blinked in utter confusion. "yeah? what of it?" Where was she going with this? 

Eyes sparkled and radiant smile glowed. "I choose you as my date, Sans," she cheered, completely unaware of what her response did, how it sent a thrill through his Soul.

'"i'm honored, nov." Anywhere by her suited him just fine.

 

This was ridiculous in Nyrath's mind.

Absolute utter ridiculousness.

Dark eyes watched disdainfully as Humans and Monsters, Pokemon and Digimon spread out within the ballroom. Dressed in the best attire they could find. Either at the tables eating and conversing in idle conversation or in the center of the room in various appeals of rhythmic movement -- dancing.

Waltzes, Ballet, Salsa and Tango, Slapschtick -- where the participants attempted an improvised irish river-dance while slapping their feet or knees--, Celtic finesse, and other such dances. None of which should have flowed together smoothly, but did.

Nyrath wanted nothing to do with this Dance Extravaganza. Not a thing. 

But it was nice. . . admittedly. To see faces alight with laughter and life, not the sallow expression of death. The smiles, the happiness made him feel lighter. As though all the weight of the world were scrubbed from his back.

His eyes were truly only for one Pokemon, Her lithe and powerful frame moved smoothly as she twisted and turned around couples. Each paw acutely placed. Shoulders and hips moving in a fluid sweep, following her paws. Wide smile on her face while her head swung in time with the melodious tempo.

Alive.

Persia was alive the moment the music started, encouraging beacon to solo dancers to come forth.

Perfect.

The moment was absolutely perfect. Could have died then and there happy, no caterwauling on his part.

Unfortunately, all good things came to an end. Perfect moments fell even faster from grace. Siddled up to him quietly, sapphire eyes moving back and forth between him and Persia. Irritation crawled through dark grey fur, gnawed on the Alolan Scratch Cat's nerves. Bad enough he had to be in the jerk's favor and owe him his life, he did not need to endure ridicule. Not from the former Rocket.

_"What?,"_ snarled Nyrath irritably, curled tail flicking with his displeasure.

"Not much. Jus' wonderin' why ya ain't out dere wit 'er," commented Meowth pleasantly, not the least bit bothered by his Alolan counterpart's hostility.

_"Alright then smart guy, how come you're not out there with that chubby little rodent then, hmm? Rumor on the grapevine is that you two are quite the accomplished foot workers."_

"Foist of all," continued Meowth with a toothy smile and a dangerous, predatory aggressive light in his eyes, "She ain't chubby, she's fluffy."

_"Fine, fine. She's fluffy,"_ huffed Nyrath, privately rolling his eyes.

"An' second," continued the Kantonian Scratch Cat, "we ain't out dere 'cause it'd be rude ta steal da spotlight, so Pikachu's givin' free lessons." 

Dark eyes moved to where Meowth tilted his head to see the electric mouse Pokemon instructing her pink eyed daughter, Pika, and Kit how to properly dance in time with the other. Not too hard for either apparently, even with the audience of the Quad Squad, Chu and Ashton. Bendy was strutting his stuff with Virus in a perfect tango.

Movement of similar yellow fur and pointy ears drew his attention to the crowd and the two Pokemon waltzing closer. Mouth felw open and pointed claw moved between the Scratch Cat and the coming duo.  _"Explain that! You have an exact freakin' copy!"_

"Hmm?," hummed Meowth nonchalant. "Oh. Hey youse two, ovuh 'ere! Come check out da gawker!"

Nyrath twitched at the blatant accusation. Gawker!? How dare he? It was not every day one saw an exact copy of another, especially the same species.

Closer they came and Nyrath was further shocked. It was unbelievable how the two could bear such close resemblance. Same fur. Same grin as though they knew more than they were letting on. Same fiery blue sapphire eyes, though the look-alikes were rounder.

_"You called,"_ chirped the look alike Pikachu in a thick masculine voice. No surprise.

_"Does it got anythin' ta do wit Gappy McGee. 'ere?,"_ meowed the feline look alike, paw on hip. In a feminine Brooklyn accent! Surprise!

_"You're a girl!?"_ It was out before he could clamp his jaws shut. Attention of the trio moved to focus solely on him. Two were spluttering with laughter while the female cat turned to face the dark type. Dangerous expression on her face. Smile thin. " _OF course I'm a girl. Cain't ya tell?,_ " she snipped with a dramatic huff.

Nyrath swallowed.  _"R-right. My mistake."_

_"Damn straight!"_

_"Seriously, Meowth, other than to give this guy a hard time, why did you call us over,"_ inquired the male Pikachu-look alike.

"I'm so glad you asked," beamed the Kantonian Scratch Cat, casting a side long glance at the other Scratch Cat male. "Dis bozo 'ere keeps starin' at Pesia, but ain't made no move to 'er. How's do youse two propose we change dat?"

Nyrath opened his mouth, scold on the tip of his tongue. Inspiration struck hard and fast. Far faster than any words could come forth for the him.

_"We's could tell Persia dat 'e's lookin' at othuh girls,"_ purred Meowtwo, her brilliant sapphires bright.

What in the world was she?--! 

Body stiffened the moment he realized what she meant.

No! No no no no! Nononononononononononono!

He did not need nor want Persia mad at him. On the tips of his feet the Alolan Scratch Cat lunged forward, intent on bowling the Kantonian over.  _"I won't let you!"_

He missed.

The other was slightly faster. Fancy foot work sliding him away from reach, then he was off. Running toward Persia.

_"Get back here!,"_ snarled Nyrath, picking himself off the ground and pursuing.

"Catch me if you can!," cackled Meowth with pure delight. He was like a mirage in the sea of people, easily side stepping Brock who stumbled back in surprise.

**Stamp on the ground**  
**Jump, jump, jump, jump**  
**Moving all around**  
**Tep tep da dow**  
**Stamp on the ground**  
**Jump, jump, jump, jump**  
**Moving all around**  
**We're jumping all around**  
**Düp düp düp düp düp**  
**Jumping all around**

 

Nyrath followed, moderating between all fours and a two-gaited run. Heart thrashed in agonized fear of the other reaching Persia before him. That would not happen. Sharp teeth gritted in concentration he summoned coins to his paws, aimed and tossed.

**Drop the beat**

Six coins zipped through teh buzzing air, sailed straight for the back of the Kantonian's head. Closer and closer. Then, just when it looked like the Pay Day would bounce off the other's head and slow him down, a solid frame shimmered and moved as though a haze, a shadow itself. Coins clicked and chinged on the polished ballroom floor. it was as if in slow motion that the creame furred feline slithered up to his face and grip surprisingly strong around his wrists, launched the Alolan into an off-balance spin.

Caught off guard, Nyrath tripped over his own paws in an attempt to correct his course. The world was a spinning blur before he fell to his knees, dizzy.

Meowth was at his side, arms crossed over his chest and eyes noting his handiwork.

_"This is a game to you, isn't it?,"_ growled the off tempos feline, attempting to orient himself with a piercing glare at the other.

Less than subtle shrug and grin. "Wha' kinda game? Twistuh? Wack-a-Dugtrio?"

Temper flared past the boiling point.  _"Piss off,"_ snarled Nyrath viciously as he lunged forward with a Fury Swipes. Upward.

 

**We're jumping all around**  
**Düp düp düp düp düp**

 

 

**We're sending out an invitation**  
**To everyone in every nation**  
**But don't sleep get on the run**  
**Stop thinkin' and have some fun!**

Meowth back flipped out of the way.

Two downward strokes.

The irritant of Kantonian fur rolled out of the way.

More and more frustrated with the knowledge that his Kantonian counter=part was toying with him the dark type swung with feet and as well as paws, unaware of the fluid motions and acrobatics his body executed in its own accordance. Unaware of the audience all around. Did not notice the smirk morph to a proud smile as his sole rival bowed and rolled and spun away from the strikes. Oblivious to the hundreds of dances around them that either halted or stopped to observe.

 

**Stamp on the ground**  
**Jump, jump, jump, jump**  
**Moving all around**  
**Tep tep da dow**  
**Stamp on the ground**  
**Jump, jump, jump, jump**  
**Moving all around**  
**We're jumping all around**

 

**Stamp on the ground**  
**Jump, jump, jump, jump**  
 **Moving all around**  
 **Tep tep da dow**  
 **Stamp on the ground**  
 **Jump, jump, jump, jump**  
 **Moving all around**  
 **We're jumping all around**  
 **Düp düp düp düp düp**

Had he known the whole time Meowth was slowly, cautiously backing him into Persia, Nyrath felt certain he would have died. Ignorance was bliss.

**Drop the beat**

Night Slash warped with the energies of Shadow Claw sweeped harmlessly by a whisker. Again that deceiving grip snared his wrist and a foot pulled his leg out from under him. Held up by his wrist, the Kantonian Scratch Cat found it very easy to launch him into another wild spin.

**So come and join our love foundation**  
**Go feel the heat, the sweet vibration**  
**'Cause we are about to ignite**  
**And we wanna go out tonight!**

Twirl, twirl, twirl, twirl, twirl.

Back bumped into something.

Head spinning in agony and paws rubbing his temples in an attempt to soothe over the nausea, Nyrath knew one thing for certain. He was pissed.

What was with this guy?!

Seriously?!

What in the name of the Tapus was wrong with this cat?

Formerly one of the most feared assassins in all of Team Rocket and he was acting like a kitten! What the hell?

Claws itching to get in the other male's fur, the dark furred cat readied himself for a bounding leap. The wall behind his back moved and a hoarse mew of curiosity made his whiskers quiver.

**Stamp on the ground**  
**Jump, jump, jump, jump**  
**Moving all around**  
**Tep tep da dow**  
**Stamp on the ground**  
**Jump, jump, jump, jump**  
**Moving all around**  
**We're jumping all around**  
**Düp düp düp**  
**Jumping all around**

Unsure whether to curse his luck or praise Meowth's guardian angel, the dark type looked up. Heart jumped and skipped a beat in his ribcage. Had his fur been any other color the slight blush would have been very evident. Adversary forgotten, he stared at the beautiful and dignified creature. Sharp ambers like spheres of perfect and wondrous magnifiers of copper. Fur immaculately groomed to a sheen.

Persia was stunning.

Gorgeous.

_"Hello, Persia,"_ greeted Nyrath.

Warm smile acknowledged his words, then dipped in a thoughtful frown. Her eyes wondered over him and traversed deep in thought.

His appearance was quite haggard, was it not? Not worthy of being anywhere near her. Feet refused to move, he was locked in her gaze as her amber eyes refocused on him, determination like a beckoning fire.

Chin tapped her shoulder and head swooped out to him, repeatedly. Dark eyes watched her insistence, then moved to her mouth when no clue emerged. Noted every twitch, every silent syllable. Eyes widened when he realized what she was asking him.

**'Would you care to dance with me?'**

_"Me? Would I care to dance with you?"_

Bashful nod while her paw traced along the ground.

Toothy grin lighting his features brightly, Nyrath bowed flawlessly. Eyes locked with Persia's.

**Drop the beat**

_"My lady, I should be the one asking you: Would you care to dance with me?,"_ purred the dark furred Scratch Cat, paw held out for her own.

Hoarse, but beautifully harmonic purrs rumbled from the Classy Cat as she clapped her forepaws happily. Big smile on her face.

**Jumping all around**  
**Düp düp düp düp düp**  
**Jumping all around**

Eyes were on him. Head turned over his shoulder and --there! There was the Scratch Cat sibling to the one who had his heart, paw motioning him forward.

Huh.

Maybe. . . just maybe that Kantonian was not so bad. Trusted the Alolan with Persia's heart.

Maybe in the future. . . Nyrath could see Meowth as a friend rather than foe. The possibility was not too far fetched.

His main concern? How to forever remain by Persia's side.

 

 

 

 

**_TO BE_ _CONTINUED. . . ._**


	29. Family Affair . . . Souls are stronger than Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet some asshats who are to reap what they have sown

Heart in her throat Pikachu jumped awake. Tawny eyes searched for a threat all around.

Found none.

All there was to see were numerous trees and shrubbery cloaked in crimson, marigold, and burnt copper. the stark green of the grass, and the kits frolicking i the cools breeze in an absolute carefree way. If only she were that young again.

If only.

Paw rubbed at her eye. She fell asleep, hadn't meant to. Blearily trying to recollect what had woken her up so violently, the mouse noted another frame holding her up and whose curled tail was intertwined with her own jagged tail. For all the world to others it would seem the Scratch Cat had fallen asleep too. 

Not so.

He was awake, angular ears at full alert and eyes observing through thin slits. There was no danger.

What had woken her so harshly?

Sixth sense?

No, then Meowth would be in full an attack mode.

Nightmare?

Pikachu blinked, remembering the memory and wishing it had remained buried forever. Days longs since past that did not deserve to be delved into nor thought of. Days before Ash and Professor Oak's laboratory. Thirty years. . .not a thought of them for thirty years. She wished it had been a century.

Hollow the entire tie throughout her life. Independent thought banished in favor of the plans of a Mother and Father who sought out ways to further their bloodline via her. Could not be herself. Her power was to be quashed so as not to threaten any potential males and ruin the plans of her parents. Personality was to be erased, nonexistent. Gut constantly in an uncomfortable twist and knot. Head spun in a tizzy, direction lost. On the verge of a psychological meltdown every hour.

Thank Mew for the storm that had separated her from the prison of control and directed her to Oak's lab, toward her future.

Thumb gently wiped  under her eye. 

Blink to reality, Pikachu turned to face Meowth who peered at her with large, concerned sapphires. Worry in those fiery depths did not help to bring appeal to those hypnotizing blues.

"Youse okay, Pikachu," asked the creame furred feline softly, not wanting to alert the kids or anyone nearby.

One thing absolutely set in the mother mouse's nature was that she did not favor anyone worrying over her health and state of being. Never stopped anyone from worrying about her.

Pikachu debated diverting the conversation away from her, but she knew there would be no derailing the professional talker and negotiator. It was astounding how many loop holes and dips the sharp eyed, fancy and big word tongued cat could pick up. If he could not over-power an opponent, he would out theorize or out maneuver. No. Any lie conjured from her mouth would be thrown back like sea spray from the ocean as it crashed against long beaten sea boulders. Deciding against such an unwise action, the electric mouse leaned into the comfort of the Scratch Cat and looked at her paws downcast, thoughts of those who she would rather forget ran amuck in her mind.

_"No. Everything isn't fine."_

"Wanna talk 'bout it?"

That was not a suggestion. Despite his chatterbox personality, there were moments he would simply listen, absorb all the words spoken and language of the body displayed. Analyze every little detail to a nit pick finesse, then give an input. Were there none to give, he would rationalize and give all the facts for one to make an assumption. Never more than a nudging claw.

_"I don't know why Meowth. I really don't,"_ muttered Pikachu, shadows stripping tawnies of any brightness normally there.  _"Faces I would wish to forget forever are. . hammering my mind to be remembered and it . . it sucks! I never wanted to remember them, ever again! Call it what you want okay. . . Hatred, Despise, Disgust. . . I never wanted to remember any of their faces! But it's. . it's like I . . ."_ Words failed Pikachu.

Meowth had the words though. Always had eloquence and lengthiness on his side. "Like ya's cain't forget dem, forgive all dat was done or wa'n't. All da wrongs an' youse want justice fer all'a it. Da sufferin' an' da wonderin' if youse were evuh good enough, wit question of jus' . . . Frustratin' ain't it?"

Absent head nod as bright tawny eyes closely looked at the feline who had been by her side for an innumerable amount of years, even when such companionship was bothersome and annoying, stuck around. Could see the tense lines on his face and unease in expressive sapphires.

Apparently she was not the only one bugged by what was better forgotten and refused to be tossed into the depths of a sea of memory. 

She knew what or rather who was bugging her, nagging like a persistent fly.

What was irksome to the Scratch Cat? 

What could make him so uncertain and vulnerable? Nyrath had been around for almost two weeks now and other than glares between the two, all was normal.

Pikachu opened her mouth to speak. Syllabe on her tongue caught in the passage of her throat at a high pitched squeal that had pointy ears and jagged tail erect. Beside her, Meowth stiffened and unsheathed his claws.

Nightmare forgotten.

Thoughts of bitterness muddled.

Who the hell and in Mew's name was boldly arrogant enough to attack their babies? Someone with a death wish.

Two heads snapped to attention, eyes locked onto target. Focus completely on the large and solid frame of a huntress Pyroar bounding toward the abandoned dorms of echo Academy. Looping gait easily powered her past the parent Pokemon with a gain in momentum every second. No matter how fast the lioness Normal-Fire type was in reality, she passed in slow motion to them. Tawnies and sapphires took note of everything -- the sheen of her fur, how long it took each paw to move in turn, thick muscles fluid in movement, eyes alert. From her mouth, held by their scruffs and immobilized in confusion hung Sapphire and Kit, wide eyes locking onto Pikachu and Meowth. 

Silent pleas for help, to be saved.

Hunkered down against her back and clumps of fur clasped tight rode Chu, Bendy, and Pika. Chu clung to the neck, paws and teeth digging into flesh. Behind the small, determined little mouse Pika held on to thick, coarse fur in one paw and the other held Bendy's glove. All the while from the pink-eyed Pikachu's mouth a string of curses and insults and demands.

Not far behind Ashton, Tabitha, Samuel, and Tatsumi pursued.

Slow motion popped, burst into reality. Overdrive in full gear, the electric mouse and normal-type cat were silent bullets of fury. Neither had to look to know the other beside them was not an after image, but actually at their side step for step. Nor did they have to look back to know Ash, Jesse and James, and the others were following. Pyroar was in their sights, they in hers. Streaks of yellow and creame sped over the parched, overgrown grass to the unfortunate Pokemon who dared to abduct the young Pokemon.

Fast despite their size. Pyroar underestimated them, but the lead in her favor the larger feline galloped forward. Stressed her thick, powerful muscles for the sake of not being caught. Had a mission to complete. Would bear the high-pitched squeaks of the little mouse and cat at the mercy of her jaws, bear the cumbersome itch of claws and teeth digging through her fur, could bear the toxic outrage of the parents behind her.

An Electro Ball and Water Pulse nailed an old, crumbling section of brick wall as the lioness ran in fear for her life. Whiskers missed by a fraction of a centimeter. Warning shot. Determined not to fail the Queen and King of her Pride, the Pyroar bounded through the desolate land of cobble and brick, body twisting around corners and turns as if though her limbs and frame had the viscosity of syrup. Stuck close to the rough surface. Huntress and bait of the Pride. Her prey still pursued, silent and furious.

Rendezvous coming fast.

Dangerous, brought and potent electricity danced through her yellow fur and licked at the air and cobblestone underpaw. Round, red cheeks hummed with the stored and growing power. To threaten her babies was a very dangerous mistake. Her youth was not the best, even now her mind was trying to subdue and bury, yet simultaneously enhance the memories of a group that used her as a strategic pawn to further their genes, to further their influence. It was not fair to her . . . to have temporarily lost her own sense of purpose all for the sake of a future endeavor where her only role was to procreate, she was not going to have her babies, her sweet children ripped away from her for another's agenda. Dark and focused tawny eyes narrowed when the lioness set down Kit and Sapphire, then clambered up the nearest fallen column while Pika, Bendy, and Chu hopped off and rushed to their respective siblings. 

Ashton, Tabitha, Samuel, and Tatsumi joined them.

Why?

Why abduct the two youngsters, then drop and bail?

It made no sense.

Particularly when the abductor was a Kalosian cat. None of them had any clear connection to the cat, so why? No solution came to mind. Freak coincidence, cautioned Pikachu as she and Meowth slowed and looked the kids over.

Yeah, that was probable. But then why--?

Movement around them in her peripheral, completely surrounding them on all sides.

Persia's loud, recognizable and signature yowl echoed through and around the cavern of the ruins of an old classroom building.

Heads whipped up toward two different directions. Silhouettes framed in the sunlight, impossible to tell who they were other than an array of mice and cats. From the main pillars four sets of Hyper Beams flared, then coursed down toward them. Intent on blowing away any in their paths.

Pikachu lunged in the fore front, fully ready to take the brunt of the super powered blasts.

Meowth was faster. All around, in case the silhouettes joined in, an impenetrable wall of protective energy engulfed them in luminescent green. Forced back the combined powers of the Hyper Beams like water droplets from a heavy storm. 

Two leaped down from the pillars, into the shadows, then reappeared. A feline figure pounced down to the ground and charged forward, mouth open in a snarl. Claws drawn and lips pulled back to reveal sharp, dagger teeth. Jaws parted to snap down on the unguarded Scratch Cat's neck, to sever his spine.

Pikachu simply reacted.

No thought.

Burst of Agility and she sped past Meowth as he too rocketed by, sharp eyes locked on something behind her. Leaving whatever it was to him, the electric mouse pumped her body full of adrenalized electricity and met the one who had intended to clip her Rocket Cat's wings. Concern for her own well being dismissed she struck. Pudgy body of muscle cloaked in wild, positive and negative ions of Volt Tackle-Wild Charge slammed into the heavy bulk of a larger Pokemon. Undettered and pointy ears detecting the sharp, gasping inhale of said opponent desperately gulping to recover from the blow, she spun her body with the momentum and an iron hard, jagged tail slapped a jaw.

Though bigger, the other Pokemon was thrown back by the blow in a ragdoll fashion. Rolling head over paws sideways. Came to a skidding stop at the base of the pillars which two figures still perched, observing the mayhem with an aloof attachment.

On his paws, Meowth's would-be assailant seemed ready to go for her again when a curved ear moved toward the pillars and giving a deep huff flung himself up in a side leap, seconds before the bulgy body of a large electric rat crashed where he had been moments before. Bore the recognizable lines of Fury Swipes across his face.

Only Meowth, chuckled Pikachu ready to go as their assailants regrouped. 

The two observers conversed privately to each other, quiet to where not even attentive ears would detect a whisper. 

The yellow furred electric mouse rolled her shoulders to loosen the tense muscles in her body. Electricity did not flow fluidly through tight muscles. Not successfully anyway. Left the body jittery and out-of-sensation as though limbs were in the wrong sockets. She did not like these Pokemon, not one bit and certainly not when they abducted children under her protection. Stirred up a vicious and defensive flame in her body.

"Lay ya two ta one odds dese jackasses are 'ere ta be punchin' bags, or dey're 'ere for somethin'," commented Meowth, standing beside her and flexing his paws to sheathe and unsheathe his claws in a clear, non-verbal display that he was not pleased. Slits of sapphires unmoving from the main threat of four Pokemon. There was no question that any Empathy he might have had was parched dry like a massive desert. 

Compassion from Pikachu was gone.  _"I'll take that bet,"_ agreed the mouse, eyes briefly shifting to the surrounding Pokemon silhouettes. None had moved forward, not a twitch. There was a reason these Pokemon were here. What could it be? Tawny eyes moved back to the four, observing them with eyesight far superior to any Humans in the dim and shadow.

Four Pokemon. 

Two Raichus and two Persians.

Assailants were the males of the pairs and the disassociated onlookers were the females.

The male Raichu was a Kantonian variant with a heavy and bulgy body covered in dark orange fur and a light creamy belly with feet dipped by a charcoal black.

Male Persian was also a Kantonian variant, wide and square shouldered creame build. Stocky but flexible.

The Alolan Raichu had creamy orange fur and creamy white on her belly, feet, and paws. Nose turned up at the two pre-evolved Pokemon and their persistence.

The Alolan Persian had a slim, lithe and athletic build coated in light smokey gray fur that exaggerated every curve of her body.

_"So this is where you disappeared to Meowth,"_ purred the Alolan Classy Cat, throwing herself down gracefully and stalking forward in purpose.

Meowth recoiled stiffly, ears pulled back and claws fully drawn. Curled tail swept furiously behind him. "Not dat youse ever gave a damn, Elegance. An' youse Harold, ya need ta woik on stealth, a deaf baby coulda hoird ya," came the cold, distant snarl.

Elegance rolled her eyes disdainfully and Harold grinned stupidly, as though pleased to be acknowledged.

_"And you Pikachu, to run away from home without a word and leave us wondering were on Mew's name you could be. Here you are,"_ sighed the Alolan Raichu as if disappointed.

Aggressive sparks popped from Pikachu's cheeks. Tendrils of stray electricity whipped the cobblestone ground.

Amy and Charles. Two Raichus whom were the reason she despised the thought of evolving.

_"Took you long enough, What's the matter,"_ was the rebuff, _"had a guilty conscience?"_

Charles shrugged with a grin while Amy glided down on her surfboard of a tail.

Parents and child eyed each other. Tension palpable. It was extremely clear that the adults were there for something. Meowth and Pikachu knew it. Even with the limited time period they had with their parents, neither truly forgot the natures of such Pokemon.

Tawny and sapphire spheres side glanced to the other, subtle nod and shuffle feet to be closer, just centimeters apart by the shoulder. Loud and salty statement to the despised blood.

Elegance and Amy smiled in disgust.

The Kantonian males looked from their mates to their offspring and back.

For years, they had followed rumors across the world. Close calls always, but no cigars. No end of moving from place to place. Like relaxation was not in the dictionary. Until this day.

_"Children, we have come only to ensure the betterment of your futures,"_ reasoned Amy.

Right, and Grumpig flew down from Neptune. Whatever.

_"And how do you plan to accomplish that?,"_ growled Pikachu. Whatever the plan was, it was abhorred and detested simply for the minds that deemed it essential.

Hollow, expressionless eyes darted behind the two parents for mere seconds.

Seconds too long.

Intentions concrete. Even if they tried the sweet fabrication of reason, neither would give.

_"If you want our babies forget it."_

Snorts of amusement rocked Elegance's frame, haughty smirk of disbelief as one might give a child who had made an obvious statement and was now at the moment deemed dimwitted.  _"Babies? Your **babies** , pfft hahahahah?! That's so ludicrous! Those half-breeds?!," _chortled the Alolan Persian.  _"I don't know what fantasy you live in dear child, but those abominable demonspwan are not worth the air in their lungs! I will not deny that they are yours for they bare resemblance to you, but I will not allow the sanctity of the natural order to be sullied by these beasts! I'll purify your sins! Right here, right now, through the blood of those devilry! Startig with the horned one!"_

_**(Feel Invincible by Skillet in background)**_

Elegance bunched herself up, loaded coil to spring forward. Two steps, that was as far as she got before a conjured blast of voluminous electricity packed with a bitter punch in Thunderbolt hit her. Pure, unfiltered electricity coursed through the majestic leader of the Pride.

None had seen the duo move.

Thrown back against a broken, erect column of brick, she hissed in frustration. Jerkily standing, stray and foreign electricity sparked in her fur.

Threatening their babies, their family was an unwise move. None knew better than the extended family behind them, staring in awe. 

Several steps back.

Precaution.

Two dark and twisted cheshire grins on their faces, Meowth and Pikachu rushed the threat. Disowning any connection to the four fools who propagating as saviors, who had dared to strike the sleeping monsters.

Pikachu raced forward in a streamline yellow blur of Agility and Quick Attack engulfed her entirety.

Amy and Charles countered, if it could be called that. While the Kantonian Raichu released a pulse of electrical discharge to warp the terrain, the Alolan Raichu optimized her Sparked Surfer Ability and twisting the extra, popping and crackling electricity around herself and into her powerful orange typhoon of Wild Charge-Volt Tackle, she counter charged her daughter.

Pathetic. Though surprisingly compatible, the companionship between her so-called procreators was readable.

Plus, born with an excessive amount of electricity, the mother mouse knew how powerful her own electricity was. Fearless charge forward. Head on collision where no ground was given for moments, stray energy popping and frizzing. If this was all a boosted Wild Charge-Volt Tackle had to give. . . it was lacking. Cheeks hot from the conductive theft of electrical energy via Volt Absorb, Pikachu unleashed a short and violent burst of power that threw Amy aside. 

Still going, she balanced on her feet and full-on dashed to where Charles stood dumbfounded, two paws clenched and at the ready as the "borrowed" electricity popped in circulation. Ash had once tried to teach her how to box like an MMA fighter for a battle, some of the lessons stuck as an amplified Thunderpunch bulldozed the Raichu's cheek, tossing him after Amy.

Meowth went with a more . . . psychological approach. Fading into the darkness and cover of shadows, he circled around to the unguarded left. Appeared the moment Harold turned. Sapphires glowed in the darkness, pits of frigid hell pits. Cloaked in black like a harbinger of death. Cheshire grin eerie and vicious he delivered right and lefts of Focus Punch-Sucker Punch one after the other.

Kept the blows coming until in retaliation the Kantonian Classy Cat swung out with a Night Slash.

Heightened reflexes from his past line of work as a necessity detected the counter. Duck and follow up with his own Fury Swipes-Night Slash. Claws locked the opposing males in combat.

Harold smiled and moved himself out of firing range just as a beam of mineral blue energy zipped by. Center mass. Or would have been had the Power Gem not gone through the faux Scratch Cat. As the copy phased out of structural reality, the Substitute stuck out a tongue and pulled the lid of an eye down. Had it ever been that easy to snuff him out the former Rocket would have been long dead and a rotting corpse in some back alley or ditch.

"Yippee kai yay! An' Merry frickin' Christmas!," whopped the Brooklyn accent of a spinning meteorite of Flamewheel-Flare Blitz. 

Nowhere to run from the incoming blaze of blue and coppery orange flames. By the time either turned tail, he was on them. Fury and paternal instinct all out. Flames ripped and tore and shredded through fur and skin like thorn sharp claws and teeth of a ravenous creature intent on feasting on their misery. Pushed the two larger cats back, who together weighed more than him by three times, as if it were child's play.

Display to them and the Pride how far he would go, how much power he had to spared and dish out with a vengeance.

Final, aggressive shove tossed the two Classy Cats airborne. Completely defenseless.

Not one to waste an opportunity, Meowth back flipped out of the receding combination and focused only on Elegance and Harold. Ability Unforgiven at its peak. Had been the second he caught a whiff of either of their scents that more than deserved to be forgotten.

Sapphires flashed, luminescent with bright, vivid light green. Wall of spherical Protect engulfed and trapped the cats, heads turning slowly to and fro in confusion. Ignorant to the increasing multitude of compressed, compact orbs of energy. Whether that was a mercy or not could be debated as with a sweep of his arm, the hundreds of pinpoint and powerful orbs exploded one after the other. The expelled energy now seething acidic vengeance upon burns.

Hell had fury, but not like that of the two furious parents.

In sync to the point where it was like their minds were one.

Stray moves anticipated and incorporated.

Any attempt to blast the kids to smithereens intercepted.

Pokemon who outweighed them easily thrown.

No one threatened their children.

No one.

The four leading fools apparently did not get the memo, especially Elegance and Harold.

The two Persians somehow manged to slip by Meowth and Pikachu, melting into the shadows as the Scratch Cat did. Bound toward the kids, toward one terrified toon.

Meowth abandoned any reason and shared one look with Pikachu. Subtle nod.

Play time was over. 

Every thing happened slowly. Persia and Nyrath threw themselves in front of the kits, though Bendy misread the intent and scrambled away from those who could protect him. Elegance ran faster, claws itching to dig through the demon. A mother mouse tried to follow her mate and rescue the wayward son, but was intercepted by her own parents. Screams and calls for the frozen demon toon to move. Harold was only inches behind his mate, thus only a few feet away from the acursed creature.

Two bounding leaps.

The vaults kept shut for many years opened once more, like they had previously three years ago and only months prior. A wraith from hell, Meowth sprung forth from Bendy's shadow, used his own body as a shield for the little guy. Eyes glowing with unfiltered power in hues of light blue, dark purple, and vibrant green. Claws drawn to their limit and body arched he set his sights dead center on Elegance and Harold, dark grin on his face.

 

                                                                             

 

Rumbles underground. Then roots from the nearby forest burst free from the choking prison of cobble, stone, brick, and concrete. Ensnared the ankles of the smokey furred feline and yanked her back, pummeling her to the ground each and every time she dared to get up. Slits of pupils locked on the Classy Cat male, eerie and dark and chilling aura wafting from the smaller cat to coil all around the other male. Whispers distorted and garbled, but all the same haunting.

Harold skidded to a halt and shakily stepped away from his son. Teeth chattering in fear. Mind wild with thoughts of how to block the voices and why his body refused to turn away from the Scratch Cat. Could see the smaller feline's body appear to shift and distort like a thing of the underworld. But instead of absolute hatred in those narrowed depths, there was fierce fire to protect, to avenge any wrongs. At any cost. 

This was the kit they had abandoned out of fear.

This was the fury of a parent who was past his limit in empathy.

Satisfied that his pit had been made Meowth called of the roots of Hidden Power-Nature Power and blinked, releasing Harold from Nightmare.

It was time to hammer down the truth of what came of those who dared to think of harming a strand of fur on any of their children's heads. Glance to the other, all that needed to be said was communicated by that quiet and certain gaze.

Nod.

Decision made.

The Raichus and Persians were about to learn a hard lesson.

Meowth confined the remaining energy in a fist then swung down, all the power he had in the punch panned out and imbedded underground, the very soil and stone now vitalized with energy. Response was immediate. Shooting geysers of dirt and brick and soil and concrete exploded forth from the gaping holes provided by the roots, clustered and clumped into resemblances of hands and claws. Going and going, two geysers towered high while the others swatted and slapped and tossed the nuisances of four Pokemon.

Like Jack and the Beanstalk, mouse and cat clambered up the pillars. Up and up. Higher and higher. Towards the top as the four opponents attempted to shoot them down with Dark Pulse, Thunder, Power Gem, and Focus Blast to no avail. Possessed with wills of their own, stray and available geysers safe guarded their journey upwards. The higher, the better.

Mouse and Scratch Cat never slowed nor lost distance with the other. Kept in sync, step for step. Until the very top and the leap.

Two divers throwing themselves mercilessly into the unknown depths of the ocean, to the stunned surprise of their parents. Any chance of recovery washed away the moment their last foot left the presence of the summoned geyser.

All eyes were on them.

Show of spectacular confidence. Then the finale started up, determined to make it absolutely clear that no one would escape their wrath directed in the defense of their children.

Pikachu focused a massive quantity of electricity in her body all around her, a cloak of intense positive and negative white-hot electrical energy popped around her and crackled as light blue electricity twisted and turned around the opposing, conflicting energy. Add in a spinning twist of Quick Attack. The mother mouse had become an electrified meteorite, a blur of speed and pure power.

Beside her, Meowth enveloped himself in a blazing burst of coppery red, then began to spin with the accumulation of fierce orange and fiery, cobalt blue that gained momentum with a popping burst of pure, unfiltered and absolute energy. He too, was a meteorite of speed and power.

Roughly shaking off the surprise, Elegance and Amy fired back with a Hyper Beam and Psybeam respectively. To halt the wayward brats. Put them in their places. Severe discipline was needed. Once through with their own ungrateful ingrates, the two would sort out the half-breeds and quickly correct the mistakes.

How wrong they were to assumed that a simple attack could back track two powerful combinations of two parents set on protecting their children. Not even the Hyper Beam and Psybeam dissuaded them. No, rather the duo were encouraged. Combinations already at the limit of stability were warped and smothered in the energies of the opposing attacks, amplifying their own intensity.

Determination and Perseverance. Two powerful and potent traits on their own drove Meowth and Pikachu forward. Closer and closer every second only motivated he duo. Whether they were related or not had no place in course of action.

Two souls blazed through the combinations. Empathy and Compassion.

Blaze of tawny and sapphire.

It was over.

Pikachu and Meowth hit their targets.

Explosions of dispersed energy atested to that, however the message had to be ironclad.

Irrefutable.

Undeniable.

Passing through the thick and choking black as though part of their very existence, the wraiths of instinct leapt forth. Eyes aglow.

A pair of claws next to two throats. Close enough to feel the heavy pulsations of uneasy hearts. Very easily lives could end in that moment, but that was not the goal. Meowth had Elegance and Harold at his mercy.

Similarly, Pikachu had a paw center mass of Amy and Charles' chests. A single spark of her momentarily unstable electricity was all it would take to forever blow them way.

There was no Compassion, no Empathy.

All eyes were on the six Pokemon.

**_"Come near our kits, our family again with the intent to harm. . . WE WILL KILL_**   ** _YOU_** ," promised Meowth and Pikachu. Voices harmonized and melded as one. All of their lives were spent searching for a purpose. . . for someone who understood. Neither of their parents had been the best role models. Hell would freeze over before the kids suffered the same at the paws of such . . . things. Wherever they and their groups went was of no concern.

Could go to Hell.

Amy and Elegance smiled.  _"Seems we'll have to stay here until you both see reason."_

What?! 

Faces smiled in return, though not cheerfully. They were thinking of ways to make the repulsive Pokemon leave. How would not be easy.

Pikachu spent the rest of the day and well into the night cursing and fuming a storm inside her mind. 

She was not happy.

 

 

 

 

**_TO BE CONTINUED. . ._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay for those of you wondering:  
> 1\. Yes, Meowth did use the move Nightmare and though it may not be a move he can actually learn in games, this is fanfiction, so there  
> 2\. That last combination Pikachu used was a Wild Charge combined with Shock Wave and Volt Tackle and Discharge combo, plus Quick Attack  
> 3\. The last combination Meowth used was Flame Charge combined with Flame Wheel and Flare Blitz and Giga Impact
> 
> As for what'll happen next now that Meowth and Pikachu's parents are involved . . wait and see. . .
> 
> Til next time~! ~<3
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. new note: this is my first time uploading a picture into a story -- P.S. I know it sucks and its grainy, but . . at least we finally have a picture -- and I want to give a big shout out to RiYuYami for advising me on where to go about doing it. Go check out their work ya'll!


	30. Blood Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every scar has a story, those inflicted by life and your enemies . . . and those inflicted by YOU
> 
> Kind of a flashback chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There are mentions of self harm in this chapter and some. . . language, if you find yourself sensitive to this read at your own caution, you have been warned. . .  
>  And please, if you or someone you know is suicidal . . get help, talk to them, do something, before its too late. . . please
> 
>  
> 
> Song:  
> 45 by Shinedown

How was he supposed to feel? 

His and Pikachu's parents made it quite clear that neither they nor their groups would leave Echo Academy. Meaning more encounters. The two pairs even had the gall to forewarn the two Pokemon that the Campus was now also their territory.

As if they had not already messed up the lives of their own children enough. Now those no good rats wanted to mess with the lives of his own children!

All of it just really pissed the Scratch Cat off. No greater pleasure would satiate the bubbling fury in Meowth's body then to rip those bastard to shreds. . . but long as the groups did not outright hurt anyone. . . his paws were tied.

Long walks under the moonlight, left to his own thoughts usually helped him calm down. Not tonight. If anything with every passing minute all he wanted to do was give Elegance and Harold a piece of his mind. Sure, it wouldn't get through to them, but it would make him feel better. Just to get a load off his chest. Plus. . . if he started yelling at the moon like he expected an answer and passing nocturnal wanderers saw him. . . . yeah, they would think him raving mad.

Simmering was all that could be done. 

Alone.

Under the ever present eye of the luminescent moon.

At least . . . he had thought himself alone.

Echoing, boisterous cackles and giggles drew nearer and nearer. Four voices. . . superb hearing detected and pinpointed the four voices that had his claws reflexively sliding out.

Of all Pokemon! 

Of all the Pokemon in the world, it had to be the four he loathed the most. Why not?

Keeping himself to the shadows, Meowth watched them approach. For assholes who hated the other's child with a passion, they seemed awfully chummy. Pals even. Conversing with each other about him or Pikachu. Hidden, body pressed to the frame of a young and sturdy pine, he listened.

_"I don't know what she sees in him,"_ huffed Amy, drifting overhead with her surfboard tail.  _"There are plenty of capable male Pikachus or Raichus in the Clan. Surely, even one can suit her much better than that mongrel."_

_"Yes dear, even another female Pikachu would have sufficed,"_ agreed Charles, admiring his mate as she zoomed through the moonlight.

_"It's disgraceful! A mouse falling in love with a cat?!"_

_"Precisely, I can fully appreciate us being on the same page, if not the same species,"_ purred Elegance.  _"Honestly, I never dreamed he would become even freakier with age, having the move Nightmare as a kit is a blemish as it is, but to choose a mouse for a mate? Ludicrous! Blasphemy!"_

_"Yes, a great black mark on our good names those two,"_ harrumphed Harold.

Keep it taget'uh. Keep it taget'uh. Dey ain't wort it. Dey ain't wort ruinnin' da night, repeated Meowth to himself. That was all he needed, to be on the front cover of Echo Academy's paper.

_"Those . . those bastard children are nothing but a slander on the name of all good Pokemon. Abominations! The craft of devilry! Hell, one of them is a devil for crying out loud!"_

All reason was flung out the window at that. Call the Scratch Cat whatever came to mind, fine, he would take the blows. Heard all the creative titles under the sun. Little bruises never hurt anymore. His kits however. . . _that_ was an unforgivable sin. None of them had asked for the insults, certainly not Bendy who was as innocent as he could be for a demon, a toon devil.

Slipping through the shadows to stand before the older pairs, the beyond furious feline phased out from the darkness and stood in their path. Sapphires venomous pits of contempt. Creame fur bristling to jagged points. Arms crossed and tail swishing the leaf-strewn forest floor.

_"Meowth?"_ was the echoed surprise all around. They had not known he was there. . . right. Briefly, sapphires shifted and focused on his Mother, Elegance. There was no way that the thick headed, narcissistic little priss had not known.

_"What right do you have sneaking up on us, mongrel,"_  demanded Charles.

Sharp feline eyes focused on all four Pokemon. "Wha' right?"

_"Yes, you illiterate excuse of fur, what is your right of interrupting our dece--!"_

**SMACK**

His paw had moved faster than any of them could follow. Charles' head, which had been whipped to the side, now slowly turned to glare at the one who had dared to raise a paw to him. Taking in deep gulps of air at the amount of fury being held back in his smaller body, Meowth glared at them all. Hot, salty tears streaming -- not tears of sadness, but rage.

"How dare youse. How fuckin' dare youse sorry asses of breath! Ya know nothin' 'bout us! Absolutely, fuckin' nothin'! An' ya's got da noive ta judge us?! Ya bunch'a hypocritical bastards. . . youse know nothin' 'bout us. . . wha's it's like ta jus' . . . wanna stop breathin' 'cause it hurts so much."

He knew.

Pulsations of phantom scars along his wrists, tail, arms, and ankles were proof.

"Youse don't know. . . wha' it's like ta have two frien's ya want nothin ta do wit at foist fin' ya an' try deir damndest ta keep ya alive fer da meds . . . Ya's have no clue, wha' it's like ta slowly lose yourself in a sea of self hatred. . . even when dere are dose who reach fer your paws. . ."

The Scratch Cat remembered all too well.

 

Surely, he was far enough now. Far enough away that neither Jesse and James, nor their Pokemon would find him. That was for the best. He didn't need to put them through anymore of this than he already had. They didn't deserve to suffer knowing that their company was no longer enough to keep the suffocating hold of self-loathing from tightening its grip around his throat. He really did not need to see the devastation in swamps of blue and green, the disappointment in their faces.

A single, fate tear dripped down from his face. Splattered into hundreds of misty droplets against his arm.

Why was he even crying?

Why?

This was far from the first time. Faint though they were, several years worth of faint, faded scars decorated his feet, ankles, wrists, and arms. Had anyone ever really bothered to closely examine his fur and skin, they would notice some spots were paler in comparison.

Tell-tale signs.

The pressure of life was getting to be too much, too unbearable. Meowth felt like throwing up constantly and food had little to no appeal, other than its mere presence made him want to hurl. 

Too much.

It was all just too much.

A sharp, curved claw traced the lines of his veins and arteries from the crook of his palm to the fold of his elbow. Light pressure allowed him to feel the heavy thumps of his heart. Tracing each and every vein and artery to know exactly to put his claw. he did not know why or what he wanted from this, did he or did he not want to bleed out and forever just . . . sleep, and never be disturbed.

More pressure pressed his claw to skin. Teeth clenched shut as he felt the uncomfortable rip in his wrist. Heart raced. Breath quickened as he lightly dragged the digit upward, lightening the pressure until he finally pulled his claw out. Deep, dark crimson oozed from his arm before dripping down in thick globules to the rough grass.

Turning his paw to the side, the Scratch Cat repeated the process. Veins and arteries traced. Claw pressed to the fragile flesh of his body. Dragging the sharp, macabre paintbrush along its canvas. 

Again and again.

Methodically carved out with the drive to do more, accumulating desire to end it all growing by the second with every nick. Heart numb and screaming at the unfairness of it all, wailing for the end to come crashing down upon him and engulf him in the jaws of oblivion as hollow eyes examined the many thin lines oozing and trickling the ichor of blood that splashed the rough vegetation and grass in a gut twisting display.

Not enough.

There was not enough misery outside as there was storming inside. Claw pressed against the very base of his wrist, pressing lightly enough to break skin but not to tear through his vessels. By morning the cuts and nicks would be bandaged, all wrapped and treated with some story fabricated about how he had gotten into a scrap with a Watchog. The buck toothed rats were known for being extremely territorial in Unova, especially around the base of steepe mountains just like the terrain around him.

This was why the Scratch Cat wanted to be alone during these moments, sometimes it was the best or only way to release his negative emotions.

He thought he was alone.

_"Does anyone else smell that?"_

_"Smell what? I don't smell it."_

_"You're right, Snivy. There is a smell. . . like . . blood!"_

_"Blood?"_

_"Lead the way Pikachu."_

Dead wrong. 

The sudden voices startled Meowth, his body jolting with immense fear of being discovered. Sharp claw gouged deeper than what was meant. A torrent of thick, dark and vivid red poured the second he removed the claw.

Not good.

Heart thundering in his ears and strength fading fast from his trembling body, he shuffled to his feet and dashed into the forest. Heading away from the thuds of Twerp Pokemon feet and voices calling out to an unknown party who did not want to be found.

If Jesse and James did not need to know about this, neither did the Twerps or their Pokemon. That really was the last thing he needed. Twerps hovering over his every move while berating the duo Rocket agents for not being more aware of their teammate.

Running was the only option.

Paw that had moments ago been an instrument of self-mutilation, pressed down on the flowing river of red painting all the vegetation he passed like stark markers. Dizzy, but there was no time to rest. The Twerp Pokemon would catch up to him.

Angular ears twitched at the beating of wings.

_"This way everyone! They're headed this way!,"_ crowed Noivern as he fired off a blast of high pulsed energy into the night.

Of course, why not? Main Twerp was as hard-headed as could be, only made sense that his Pokemon were the same.

World tilting and spinning and jolting at odd angles, the panicked Scratch Cat put more oomph in his run. He really did not need to be found by Twerp Pokemon.

Fate seemed to have other ideas. Forced to halt, the Scratch Cat turned and backed up against the rough, jagged and dis-proportioned wall of the mountainside. Waiting for his pursuers to catch up. Arms behind his back. Sure, he could not hide the trail of red leading to him, but he could hide the source. And hopefully, his voice would not fail him. Yeah, long as he had enough conscious sense to talk then he could worm his way free of any situation.

Thuds of feet closer. He could practically see the first outlines of his pursuers. The closer they came, the clearer he could see them.

Pikachu, the typical leader of the group that she was, at the forefront, charging full speed with a face set in determination that quickly metamorphosed into utter confusion upon seeing the trail of red lead to him.

Just behind her was Snivy. The grass snake immediately on the alert.

Alighting down and appearing quite pleased with himself was Noivern, still just a kid at heart.

Squirtle, Sceptile, and Infernape soon joined them.

Total, absolute silence. All eyes were on the Rocket cat. There was clear suspicion in their eyes for many a reason, but gradually a pair of tawny and dark blue eyes softened to genuine concern upon taking in his shivering and breathless stance.

Meowth did not want any pity!

He wanted them to go away so he could get to Jesse and James before he collapsed from blood loss. Suddenly, the talkative feline wanted to do anything but talk.

_"So, Meowth. . .,"_ began Pikachu uncertainly. Tapping two fingers together, the electric mouse seemed flustered, cheeks a light pink. Why was she getting all pink-in-the-face for? Sure, he didn't remember much of what happened during that snowstorm incident other than following Pikachu into it and then waking up to find that Monsters were real beings; but he had noticed ever since then the mouse acted really weird around him.

Clearing his throat, Squirtle stepped forward, not liking how being anywhere near Meowth made Pikachu all ditzy.  _"What exactly are you doing here, fleabag?"_

Meowth remained silent, fervently wishing for them all to go away.

Squirtle pressed on, _"Hey cat, I'm talking to you. I know you can hear me."_

Continued silence as the world spun faster and was it just him or did the world just tilt?! Why couldn't they just get the message and scram?

_"Heh, what's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"_

He was getting really tired of this. "Go away."

Squirtle blinked, surprised by the less than wordy response and the fact that it came out so . . . quiet. More than aware this could be a ploy the shell-bearing water type stomped forward, leaning over the cat.  _"What was that, cat?"_

Not one to miss a chance at making an idiot out of a Twerp Pokemon, Meowth lifted his head to say something when a rumbling hiss halted any words. In unison all eyes turned to the forest just as an irate Serperior and Salazzle stalked toward the seven Pokemon. Neither seemed like the type to talk things out. Certainly not when flanked by an armada of Salandit.

Musta been disturbed when batboy fired off dose Boomburst, reasoned Meowth as he was forgotten, an after thought.

Taking his cue as the Serperior and Salandit -- at the command of the Salazzle -- threw themselves at the Twerp Pokemon who in turn retaliated, the weary cat slowly edged towards the sanctuary of the forest. Arms still behind his back. Fighting was far from his forte. Though he was a former assassin, the moment he set paw in the ranks of Jesse and James that part of him was shed. He would be as helpful as a klutz in a fine china shop. At least the Twerp Pokemon knew what they were doing. they lived for this sort of thing, right?

Yeah. This would be a cake walk for them.

**_"Pikachu!!!!"_ **

**('Let Me Be Your Superhero' by Smash into Pieces in background)**

Stopping before he realized it, Meowth turned. 

Twerp Pokemon were strewn about in the chaos, fending off the mass of Salandit.

The two serpents, Serperior and Salazzle, hovered around a solitary figure. Pikachu, like the always battle determined mouse she was, pushed herself back to her feet. There was a fire in those bright tawnies, a flame that blazed against the toxicating bloodlust of Serperior and Salazzle -- who had brought an open palm down on the mouse's head.

The fire in those coppery browns inspired Meowth to do something he never once dreamed. Pain a distant memory, the Scratch Cat flung himself in the melee. Melting into his own shadow the appearing to fling a volley of Shadow Balls to any unfortunate Salandit that happened to be in the way. There was also the occasional Iron Tail.

Closer and closer.

Pained Pikachu the main focus, the punks of lizards in the way were dealt with as he saw fit. More power in the attacks every time Salazzle bashed the determined electric type down.

One high pitched outcry influenced one action. Paw nabbed an unlucky Salandit by the throat and with the accurate power a Baseball League slugger would envy, Meowth flung the male Poison-Fire type airborne, then brought both fists down with a primal yell.

Curious as to what the noise was all about both serpents looked up.

Simultaneous regret. Airborne Salandit bulldozed into his leader's face with an audible  _crackch!_ and fell limp along her snout while two roots of an ancient oak snared the regal grass-type's neck, then savagely konked her head against the body of another, thicker tree's woody frame. Repeatedly. Salazzle turned from her companion and crouched down -- the limp body easily dropping down -- to charge the one who dared attack them, but was met with a wall of spinning orange and blue flames. A force that pushed her off and away from the mouse trapped under her claws, to topple on her grass-type companion who was freed from the imprisonment.

Attention now on him, the Scratch Cat taunted, "Hey uglies! bet-cha ain't gonna catch me!" Not waiting for an intelligent answer, Meowth took off running into the forest, careful to keep from jostling and bumping his blood soaked arm. Last thing he needed was to collapse with two pissed serpents and what remained of the armada chasing him. The joys of opening his big mouth and saying something before he thought about it. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

Hissing roars reminded the disoriented feline how desperate his situation was. A glance back. Salazzle and Serperior were easily catching up to their exhausted prey, the scent of blood - his blood - driving them into a frenzy with insatiable thirst. They wanted to rip him apart. Well,  now that he was running for his life, the normal-type did not want to die. 

He wanted to live.

Instincts took over. Forgetting the agony of his sliced arm, Meowth flung himself on all fours and charged blindly ahead. Narrowly avoiding the trees and shrubbery that leaped forth from the darkness. However, the playing field had been made a little more level and he kept ahead of the serpents. Just by a few inches, a life preserver.

Reaching Jesse and James was all that mattered.

Not the dull ringing in his ears.

Not the heaviness of his own body.

Nor the furious snarls of Serperior and Salazzle.

Not the calls and shouts of the Twerp Pokemon or the attacks they launched to distract the locked-on serpents.

Not the fact that the terrain was getting steeper and there was less forestry.

He had to reach Jesse and James. More thrust in his panicked run.

A mistake. 

Meowth realized too late as his drained, heavy body catapulted into the open air in the fashion of someone running to the edge of the pool before hopping into a dive.

Salazzle and Serperior, so intent on their prey, had followed him.

Heavy body dipped, then plummeted in the hold of gravity. Bounced and throttled against the jagged decline of the mountain like a yo-yo. Normally, the cat would be screaming and cursing and insulting the natural structure in a fury, but at that moment he simply went with the ride. In too much pain to vocally bash anyone or anything. Hazily he thought he heard the voice of Twerp Pokemon following him down, not the same way down but following.

Ride eventually stopped and as darkness enroached all around, a faint and hazy yellow blur raced forward. Mouth moving hurriedly.

Darkness had him, mind and all.

 

Sapphire eyes slowly opened, quickly shut against the faint and bright sunlight and then ventured open. Where. . . where was he? How was he still alive? Last thing he remembered was running . . . so then, how?

Eyes roamed and head turned as Meowth took in all that was around him. A small cave, possibly in the mountain. The entrance had a faint light blue sky with some rose and marigold - sunrise, morning. Next to him a dwindling campfire sparked and popped with dying embers. This was someone's camp. It didn't take a rocket scientist to guess whose from the events in the forest last night.

His arm felt funny. Curious, Meowth shifted under the blanket and pulled his arm out to see it. The condition of the limb was . . for lack of better words to emphasize his surprise, clean. Sanitized and medicated linen was bound around his paw all the way up to his shoulder, pressing the folds of guaze to the self-inflicted lacerations. Someone had taken a great deal of concern in making sure the Scratch Cat would not get an infection.

Why? Why would anyone, other than Jesse and James, do this?

_"What the hell were you thinking?"_

Turning his head to the familiar voice to find Pikachu hovering a few feet away, arms crossed and tawny daggers being thrown at him, Meowth immediately knew the answer to a few of his questions. The mouse looked pissed. Nothing new. That was pretty common. No matter what, just always seemed to rub someone the wrong way.

"Where's ya twerpy train'a an' da otuh Twerp Pokemon?" God, was that really him? He sounded like he swallowed a Croagunk.

Eyes narrowing pointedly Pikachu replied,  _"Out looking for Jesse and James. Ash was pissed when he left, just so you know. Seriously, what the hell were you thinking?"_

Meowth shrugged. "Not much. Run, get away, dey're gonna kill me. . ya know jus' da normal t'ing youse tink when yer runnin' fer ya life."

_"That isn't what I meant and you know it!"_

The outburst startled him into sitting up right, tail slightly puffed out. He'd heard Pikachu yell before. . . . but this . . . this was different.

Trembling from head to tail, the electric mouse stomped up to Meowth. Paw lashed out and holding his wrist, pulled his bandaged arm to full length.  _"This! This is what I'm talking about!,"_ screamed Pikachu, tears pooling her eyes.

"Oh, dat," muttered Meowth hollowly.

_"How long?"_

The cat invoked his right to silence.

Unfortunately, she was not having it.  _"God damn it, Meowth! How long?! For how long have you been . . . . how long?"_

Sounded like she blamed herself. "If yer tinkin' dat it's 'cause a youse twerpy lugs, dat ain't it. No, dis has been goin' on much longer den we's known ya."

_"Do . . do Jesse and James know?"_

Why would she care? Still, he figured it was better to humor her. "Yes an' no. Dey knew I's did . . . dis when we's foist got banded as a team. . . . I's stopped fer a time aftuh I sliced too deep in my ankle. . . . Jimmy foun' me . . Jess had ta practically tranq 'im jus' so she could keep me kickin' fer da medics. . . . . . Picked up on it again aftuh da whole . . Nimbasa coup."

Pikachu visibly flinched. She had said some . . . very impolite and choice words during that departure.

"Not 'cause a youse lugs bein' mad . . hell, youse had every right ta be . . . .I desoived every word, very creative by the way. Heh, never would of thought'a tha' kinda language . . . . Da demands fer success were . . are gettin' ta be overwhelmin' an' I's jus' . . . I dunno. . "

_"But you should tell them, Meowth!"_

"An' wha'?! Get dem down in dis depression pit wit me," sighed the Scratch Cat, already despising himself for spilling his guts.

_"Well . . if not them, then someone! Wobbufett! Mimikyu! Bewear! Hell, even me!"_

Why did she care suddenly? Not like the mouse ever sat still long enough to thoroughly hear a word he said.

"You? Even you, huh? Dat's rich," chuckled Meowth as he sharply pulled his bandaged arm back. "Why da sudden interest in my life, huh? Fer all da years ya known me . . why give a single ounce'a yer fuckin' pity now?" There was no anger in his voice, none. The voice that should have been boisterous was . . . . hollow, dead in the water.

Pikachu mumbled something.

Angular ear twitched. "Wanna repeat dat?"

No snark or sarcasm, just genuine curiosity. He was a cat. A species whose insatiable curiosity was famous throughout the world.

He got a response. Just not the one he was expecting. Without warning the mouse flung herself forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, pudgy red cheek pressed to his own whiskered cheek. Naturally, Meowth froze stiff, uncertain about what to do with the very mouse who over the years had not wasted any chances to put him in his place with a single volt of electricity. Now here was same mouse hugging him with tears running down her face, soaking his fur.

_"I care. I care Meowth,"_ sobbed Pikachu between wails.  _"We all care, just like Jesse and James do. We . . I was so scared when you ran off the edge . . .I-I thought that you'd break your neck or . . or . . . or. . I was terrified, Meowth! I didn't know what to think! I. .I was so scared of losing you! I was. . .I was . . ."_ The rest of her rambling was lost in her wails.

Not entirely sure what he was hearing, but heart skipping a beat anyway the Scratch Cat did the only thing he could think of. He hugged back, giving the trembling mouse reassuring little pats on the back. The fact she cared about him, that the Twerp and any of his Pokemon cared about him, surprised the Rocket.

Shouldn't have, but did.

"Meowth!" At the sound of his name, the cat looked up in time to see two blurs of Human charge past a relieved Main Twerp and catapult into hugging their little friend. Both completely ignored the mouse involved in the embrace. Instead, they switched between checking him over themselves and scolding him like a child, the duo seemed more focused on seeing if he was okay than on capturing the Pikachu who for once remained in the trio's presence. Hugging Meowth as though he would shatter if she let go, the electric mouse refuse to move.

And Meowth held on to, not wanting to let go anytime soon. Unconsciously purring.

 

Tears of frustration in his eyes Meowth resisted the urge to rip apart the Pokemon before him. Each and every one made his gut twist.

Were they really that blind?

"You know nothin'," came the guttural growl of a primal predator.

A light, obnoxious chuckle from one of his least favorite Persians in the world. Sharp sapphires slowly moved in her direction, loathing every second he had to acknowledge her existence. "Got somethin' ta say, fleabag?"

Elegance snickered, paw flicking her whiskers disdainfully.  _"Why yes, I have something to say. In that it is curious how against the divine laws of nature, you fell in love with a mouse to produce not only two demonspawn, but seven. Why could you not fall in love with a pretty lass, hmm? Surely one of our own Pride would better suffice than that boorish rat? It's not too late my dear boy, we can still find a cute little dame for you. Who better than the Mother to choose her offspring's mate?"_

Eye twitch. Somewhere in the far northern reaches of Sinnoh, a corner of a glacier crumbled.

His patience was exceptional, but even it had limits.

"Alright, dat is it! Youse listen an' listen good ya sorry ass excuse of a pussy," snarled the beyond livid Scratch Cat, shoving his face into the larger feline's and jabbing a pointed claw against her chest. "Don't gimme dat shit! All of da goddamn 'Mother Knows Best' is Tauros shit comin' from yer lyin' mouth. Is it best ta leave a kit barely a month old on da streets of an unforgivin' world ta fend fer himself in a fuckin' box?! Leave 'im ta da ravages of da woild an' starve every day?!? Is dat wha's best?!!! Well tanks fer clearin' dat up Mommy Dearest!"

The Alolan Raichu opened her mouth. The need to defend her companion? To rile up the feline more than he already was? Whatever it was, Meowth had enough. Glare silencing any words Amy had, the cat snarled, "Shut dat hole in yer face cause I ain't done."

Resounding click as the Electric-Psychic type complied.

"I pity you, both of youse fer not seein' how beautiful . . no, how drop-dead gorgeous yer daughter is. Yes, she's powerful, but dere is so much ta 'er, so much more. An' it makes me sick ta know ya's tried to quash dat."

Stepping away from the pairs, Meowth began to make his way into the forest darkness before he paused. Turning his head with a tilt and fiery sapphires reflecting the haunting radiance of the moon, he smiled. An expression that would make any sane demon scream. "If youse evuh try ta tell our kits we don't love'em or dat dey are satanic spawn," purred the Scratch Cat icily, a look in his eye that had the four quaking in fear of their lives, "I's will personally hunt you down, skin ya alive an' rip yer innards out _**slowly.**_ Capiche?"

Four nods.

Good. That message across and feeling lighter on his feet, Meowth slipped into the forest darkness. Not even bothering to look back at the scum who had in a way done the best thing for the world by having his and Pikachu's eggs. Indirectly because of them, he was able to see the world and have the adventure of a lifetime . . .well, nine in his case. Through the hardships of his life he met the first two Humans who actually cared and loved him, met the most amazing friends-- Human, Pokemon, Digimon, and Monsters, expanded his own little band of a family, antagonized a Twerp for many years, met the most extraordinary mouse . . .and fell hopelessly in love with her for just being herself, raised a bundle-load of youth, met an apprentice . . . died and came back simply because voices had called out, one Soul specifically calling out . . . so much and so many friends, family.

However, that did not mean he had to like the Persians and Raichus, whose blood ran through his and Pikachu's veins . . . unfortunately.

That did not mean he had to get along with them. Ever.

 

 

 

**_TO BE CONTINUED . . ._ **


	31. Things that go bump . . .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy . . . just Bendy. . . . . . and enroaching fears

Dreams come true.

That was rich irony.

Especially with the mouth from whence it came was a raving lunatic who refused to believe that any dream of his, any grand scheme of his could fall apart at the seams. His madness infected everyone. Driving them into seclusion or into an insanity almost as black as his, though none could truly match his depraved mind. Drove away the anchor to sanity that was one of the best animators all around, drove back a lovable wolf into fearful silence, drove an angel to the limits of heavenly forgiveness . . . . and drove a devil darlin' into the depths of solitude and anxiety. All for a pointless, barely solid fantasy.

Memories hurt. Remembered them all, some more than others. Still hurt, despite the years.

Would he forever feel this way?

Would it be worse when his new Family died? That struck a chord of fear in his small, inky body, in his heart -- one that a good number of exorcists would claim was shriveled and black.

Bendy did not need to be reminded of his origin. Knew full well that he was a demon. A dancing toon demon, but a demon nonetheless. No cute exterior could erase that. Seven sins, . . . okay five or six sinful representations embodied him. One sin too many.

He envied all others who could easily be themselves, mold into a situation without negative backlash.

He was greedy for companionship, to not be stared at by repulsed expressions.

He was proud to be one of the first, real, alive and walking toons.

An unashamed food glutton, never could get enough of the delectable stuff.

And there was no denying how wrathful he could be, certainly not as wrathful as Meowth or Pikachu, but the tiny toon held true to his demon roots in that regard.

Sniffles rocked the little toon's body. Arms hugged the Alolan Vulpix plushie closer to his body, providing more comfort than warmth in the chilly night. Misted breath melted the little flurries on the toy's head. Red eyes leaked watery grey rivers, peering at the stark winter forest, absorbing the landscape he had once seen in the two-dimensional world of cartoons.

It was so . . . different.

He had seen white many atime, but compared to the real world. . . it was boring. The white all around for instance had a stark beauty to it, especially under the full moon where the shades and hues of gray, black, and blue were cloaked in a sheen of mystifying silver. Haunting and alluring.

Snow.

This was snow. First time ever feeling or seeing the icy wonder.

That was why Bendy was out in the night, away from the warmth of his second Family. Distract his mind from the nightmare. Same one for many nights. Joey Drew and his damn SillyVision Studio. Hell on Earth, the place where the little toon had been born and damned.

Curiosity and greed. Powerful motivators.

One man, set on extending his life and thus his vision, doomed anyone who breathed near him by performing a ritual through a pentagram made of ink and blood -- his blood. Spoke words never meant to be viewed nor heard by man. Brought forth the one demon Hell could spare -- a dancing devil darling.

That had not been the worst to come. Belief that he had the power of a god and thus could live forever if he so desired, Joey Drew drowned in his own depravity. Any who dared to stick around were dragged into the depths of Hell. Workers began to disappear. One after the other. Those who had sense got out while they could. Not many escaped.

Bendy remembered one man who either had sense or luck on his side. Henry Stein, one of the main animators of the studio and few of those who thought of the little toon as an actual person, not an abhorred abomination. A man in his mid twenties, fair complexion and build. Hair that no matter what he did refused to grow more than a few centimeters on the sides of his skull and a thick blotch on top, adding to his teenager-like appearance.

Henry Stein. The one Human the little devil thought he could count on, until the faith was shattered. At the time, Bendy did not understand why the animator left, and with such urgency when he had stuck through the Hell that was Joey Drew's SillyVision. One day, just like any other, Henry had promised to come back when the toon asked, and then the next he was arguing with Joey and shoving an envelope in his face, proclaiming that he had no choice in the matter. he was drafted -- whatever that meant -- and could not ignore patriotic duty, no matter how much of a pacifist he was. A summons was made.

Not wanting the only Human friend he had to leave, Bendy had rushed out of hiding from where he, Boris, and Alice were. Raced to the startled animator, wrapped his arms around the man's leg and bawled about not wanting him to leave. Begging and pleading for Henry to stay with them, to not go through and follow the draft. Oily rivers of gray cascading down his face, red eyes shimmering. Bore into the eyes of a trusted friend.

World shattered when Henry knelt down and pulling the trembling toon into a hug and whispered apologies, encouraged him to stay strong and that he would be back. Some day. Everything else had gone by in a blur for the little demon toon. He felt empty, hollow and broken. Like a phantom, the animator stood and shared some words with Joey, echoey and meaningless to the toon. Shadowed frame trekked further and further away, blacker and blacker as the sun outlined him.

Then he was gone.

And Hell descended upon the Studio and its inhabitants.

Joey sought immortality. Everything had a price. The more precious the treasure, the higher the cost. Time had lost any meaning, any influence compared to the intoxicating allurance of immortality. For such a grand novelty any price was worth the cost in the mad man's reasoning and the price had been paid. Completely.

Employees disappeared. Not a word from them ever again.

Susie Campbell was tossed aside for Allison Pendle, only a year or two until Alice Angel disappeared with the two women. To where, Joey kept a tight lip.

More and more people disappeared. 

Thomas Connor -- the repairman.

Norman Polk -- the projectionist.

By ten or twelve years the Studio was a hollow shell, floors flooded with rivers and gallons of ink.

Bendy finally broke when Boris was taken from him. Strapped down and cut open as though he were just some carcass to be cut open at will. He was so much more than that. A buddy, a pal that could be counted on when times got tough. Savagely ripped open and disemboweled for his organs to be harvested, oily and thick ink to splatter the walls and drip down to the floorboards. Gloves ripped where claws had slipped out and gouged the metal examination table in desperation, to save his life in a last bid for freedom. Sunken in features all the more horrid stained in hardened ink and chipped gray streaks. Large, unexpressive X's over his eyes. Mouth hung open in a limp scream. Boris had not deserved to go that way, no one did.

Except maybe Sammy Lawrence and Joey Drew.

The two men were too far gone to be saved in the toon demon's opinion. One was an insane prophet, the other a self-proclaimed God. Neither seemed to mind that the toon to which their aspirations went to hated them, absolutely despised the path they tred. Damn their Souls to Hell. Damn them all!

Bendy lost the will to keep the facade of smiles going. Had smiled for Boris, but now that the wolf was gone there was no need to smile. No more illusions of delight. Mind wandered, abandoned any need through the maze of wreckage of hallways littered with wooden boards, busted pipes, and splintered cutouts. Days, years blurred in a wild and inconsistent haze through the numb journey. A need to keep track of things had ceased to exist. 

Hungry.

Tired.

Thirsty.

Always constants demanding attention.

None was given. He could live just fine without the novelty of food and water. Sleep, however was rude enough to berate him about claims that it was an unneeded luxury; abruptly plunged him into a senseless world. Would just as abruptly awaken later and continue his quest through the Studio. Reason a flaw in a mad world, the toon demon just did. Gave him something to do aside from avoiding the Prophet and Studio Owner.

At least until his mind and memories caved under the fear-induced stress into the depths of a dark well. One where he remained for who-knew-how-long. Curled in despair and waiting. For what? For the end. He wanted the misery suffocating him to an end, to free him from the shackled prison of life.

The desire of a broken demon was ignored. Instead, a prayer was answered. 

Collapsed in the halls after running from some bewitched Alice Angel doppelganger and a Boris replica monstrosity intent on harvesting his organs while the Searchers begged him for salvation. Bendy had hovered senselessly between consciousness and fevered dreams. Not completely sure what was real and what wasn't. So when a shadow fell over his weary and exhausted body, the little toon turned away and curled further into himself, murmuring pleas for Joey, Sammy, or whoever to leave him alone.

The owner of the shadow refused, scooping him up into strong, muscular arms and cradled the fragile toon to his ink stained shirt. Hold firm and  certain held the trembling ink demon, soothing circles rubbed against his back and a familiar voice whispered reassurances. Promised to never leave him, just as he promised to come back.

The only one who had made such a promise was. . . Henry.

But . . . . no, that couldn't be right. Henry never came back.

Never!

This was an imposter! An ingenious ploy by Joey to earn favor and trust.

Well, it wouldn't work! Naive and gullible he was, not stupid.

Furious, he had lashed out. Sharp and pointy teeth sunk into tattered thread and flesh, blood seeped and was fouled by the ink. Gloves normally flat and gentle beat at any solid resistance with a fury. Body writhed and squirmed and twisted to get away from who held him. All the while screaming and cursing out obscenities and questions. ignored the replies, struggled and thrashed to be free until his captor, though resisting with an admirable strength, was forced to drop the toon.

Down and free, Bendy tapped into his demonic powers as he crawled away from the imposter. A dark, oily miasma radiated from all around him and seeped from his hands, bubbled and boiled with all his despair, his wrath, his hatred. Eyes closed as gray oceans gushed and poured down his face, dripped down to barren boards. Screaming as the miasma crept to the pipes which promptly burst on contact, flooding the halls with noxious fumes and oily liquid that curdled and warped around the distressed demon.

He wailed his supposedly non-existent heart out, "Yer not Henry! Yer not, h-he left us toons to this Hell! P-promised us he'd come back, an' he never did! Left us in the dus' ta be fergotten, ta be tortured an' assaulted fer some stupid fuckin' impossibility tha' the old man refuses ta give up on! Ya ain't Hnery! Yer some copy, y-yeah, jus-jus' like tha' ravin' Angel an' the f-fake Bo'! Yer not really 'im! Yer not! Yer not!," screamed the distraught toon as his trembling body dripped and bubbled, voice cracking at the end into a full-on screech.

"Bendy it's me, really!"

No! No! No it wasn't! This was a damn copy trying to mess with his mind. Playing games with a demon was not a very intelligent thing to do.

"Shaddup!," howled the emotionally unstable demon, gloves cupping the back of his horned head and body convulsed. At his outcry, the river of black, ominous liquid darkness swelled and sloshed through all in its path. A wave of noxious sludge surging through the narrow hallway. Made its way to the imposter and the crumpled figure. In danger the toon devil refused to move, was fully aware of the consequences of staying put and welcomed the embrace of a subsequent death.

At least he would finally be able to see Boris again. Finally be able to sleep.

"Bendy!"

World lurched and tossed as he was hefted back into the imposter's arms. Said hero sloshed through the black stream at a run. . away from the coming sludge tsunami. . . . well, truly more of a hurried hobble as though there was something wrong with his hip or leg. How ever funny his gait the man pushed on, stayed ahead of the swirling torrent of liquid as it crashed around the corners in pursuit. Breaths heavy and haggard from exhaustion of endeavors and terror of the horror maze, the ink stained man held onto the demon toon as if though he were a young child, embrace protective.

It really was. . . it really was him.

"Henry," murmured Bendy in a quiet croak, too many emotions to process and attempt to get through. Did not matter. Henry heard them all. He hugged the toon closer, somehow the man himself managed to be calm in this storm of terror. "I'm here, Bendy. I'm here. Just like I promised."

Kept more than his promise. So much more. Eventually able to climb to a higher floor and lose the tsunami, Henry carried the exhausted devil darling in his arms and into a sketch room. A place where the loudest prayer from an unexpected source was answered.

Tired red eyes widened when he met two other gazes of black and grey.

"Alice! Boris!"

"Bendy!"

Life was cruel and fickle, that little moment of happiness . . . was the last he ever had with them. Henry Stein had brought his hope back. Joey Drew took it. Could still picture the axe plunging down in vivid sprays of red blood and black ink. Too many times his world had shattered. He was desperately holding onto the tiny hope that this one wouldn't disappear. This happiness. 

“Bendy, you foolish child. Everything comes to an end, it always does,” chastised a familiar voice behind him. Never could forget that voice, how badly he wanted to but its dialect, pattern, and characteristics were scalded into memory. Crescent shaped head turned to see hovering over him the spindly, twisted frame of his detested look alike. Grin on its face taunting and lone eye consuming all positivety, sucking away all but the negative; silently fed off his misery. The tiny toon had a lot.

Bunched in on himself in an attempt to get warm in the frigid atmosphere. There was no escaping that ice-cold gaze, had never been anywhere to hide in the Studio. What would be so different now? 

Red eyes stared dully at the thing. "How ironic, tha' comin' from you. Immortality does'n have an end ya hypocrite," muttered the toon.

The creature shifted around him, walking with purpose on ungainly legs to stand in front of the smaller demon. Lone eye crinkled in a gnarled sneer. It was pleased with the little show of defiance from the small devil toon, there would be no thrill of its adversary lost his will before the  game was over. Wanted the fun to endure for much longer. Massive claws moved forward to cup the toon's face. 

He pulled away, burying his face behind the Alolan Vulpix toy.

Still detested contact, even after all this time. Amusing. **"Irony is relevant my dear boy. I have shed my cursed mortality for the supremacy of immortality and unlimited power,”** chuckled the creature.

"Weren't ya tha one tha' jus' said 'Everythin comes to an end'?"

Cheeky little devil, twisting words around. He had always been a sharp toon among the fold, but never with such sarcastic wit. Time to put the little devil in his place. Remind how delicate the world could be.   **“There is an end. My mortality ended in my rebirth as a God, my hierarchy on the totem pole  changed rather quickly. Just liek the opinions of your new family and friends, whom a replacing old ones in my opinion.”**

Reaction isntant.

Spade tipped tail dropped and body stiffened as pinpricks of red locked with one black bead of dark merriness drinking up his terror.

His new family.

 Bright eyed and always smiling Sapphire.

Prank partner in crime Samuel who was always ready for one more good joke.

Calm and certain Tatsumi who though technically blind, saw more than the average Pokemon.

Confident Tabitha with an interest in design, always making blankets and pillows and stuffies for her toon brother.

Big Sister Pika and Big Brother Ashton on his side, cheeks sparking with aggressive expressions daring any to pick on their Kid brother.

Pikachu assuring him that no mater what, he was a part of the family, forever and always, cementing the fact with an encompassing hug that made him feel warm and safe. More of a Mother to him than any of the female employees at SillyVision.

Meowth, a complete stranger who kept a promise and was always there when the little toon needed him to be, was like a Father to him. A second Father since Henry was the first, being the creator and animator of the toon devil.

Could . . Would their opinions of him change? IF they learned that he was the reason the whole Studio fell apart. . . was his fault, would arms still be open for him? What would this thing do to them? They were the only family he had. Losing them would be devastating.

It knew that, knew the little toon was dependent on the Pokeon family to be anything close to his lovable toon self.

More than fear, there was rage. Demons were notorious for their vindictive wrath and Bendy was no different from any other. Pinpricks shifted fluidly to thin slits as flat, smooth teeth sharpened to points. Into an expression that did not belong on such a sweet face. Voice warbled unnaturally, " **LeAVe th** _EM ou **TTa thI**_ S Bast ** _Ar_** _d!_ **THe** y Ain _'T Got any_ **THin' Ta** _Do w_ **ITh _Us,_** _Cer_ **Tainly** _noT Y_ **Er sTUpid Dr** _eAM._ "

Malicous grin stretched wider.  **"That is where you are sorely mistaken little demon. They, just like the rest of your companions, have everything to do with us. I have every right to you, to your very Soul. You are mine and thus my property."**

"Th' hell I am!," snarled Bendy. "I am my own person! Have ma' own thoughts an' preferences! I am owned by no one!"

Nonchalant shrug as the creature pulled away, apparently now bored with its game. There was always another time, always the same buttons to push.  **"Believe the influence your so called _Parents_ all you want, there is no denying the truth. You are the property of SillyVision Studios. Always remember that." ** Last slid-by touch across his cheek, the creature lumbered into the blackness of the frost. No crunch underfoot nor steps in the white to mark its path.  **"I believe its time you woke up."**

Switch flipped. Red eyes snapped open to a blurry, star filled cloak of pitch black, spots of silvery white. Back against a solid and frigid surface. 

He had fallen asleep in the snow. How in the world did that happen? In temperatures cold enough for a blanket of light snow?

Who knew.

Movement of the drowsy toon demon immediately attracted the attention of the silky black furred Virus, gloves cupping his face and sharp yellows peering into tired reds. "Bendy? Ya awake pal?," asked the Dark Digimon, concern loud in her usually brash and confident voice.

Slow nod.

Tired, the drowsy devil darling's head and body felt fuzzy and weird. As though someone had dunked him in styrofoam and he had not come out.

Yellows narrowed at the stiff nod. A dark pink glove moved from the side of his face and gently flattened against his forehead. Cool comfort that he nudged into.

Hand there for a few seconds. 

Sharp exhale. "Damn it, Bendy! Ya fell asleep in the snow an' now ya got a fever! What in the world gave you the idea that falling asleep in the snow was a good thing?"

Drowsy demon remained silent, instead he chose to snuggle into the warmth of the exasperated Digimon. Rolled against the warmer she-imp. "Yer warm," he mumbled as sleep beckoned him into its waiting comfort.

"And you're freezing," snapped the irate Dark Digimon.

His answer -- senseless mumbling and he curled as close as he could to her without actually being a part of the black furred Impmon.

Damn it! Why did he have to be so cute!, fumed Virus. For all the harsh exterior she put up, the dark furred Digimon was smitten with the cartoon devil. Just wished he would quit putting himself in danger. Out in the cold and catnapping??! That was one way to be splattered if a wild Pokemon or Digimon deemed it worth the time and effort. A thought that made her uncomfortable.

Careful with the precious cargo, Virus gently hefted the cold ink toon into her arms and against her body. Back and knees held by her arms, head cradled against her chest and just under her chin. Turning away from the blistering breeze and trudging through soft, bitter cold pellets of white, Virus made her way back toward warmth, toward shelter. Heaven knew Bendy needed a good, warm meal with the way he was cradling the Alolan Vulpix stuffie as though it would provide such comfort. Would not, was just a plush toy. The need for comfort was relate-able to the viral she-imp. She knew how lonely the world could be without a companion.

Many of her nights were spent alone. Cold and dull yellows would spend hours staring into flames that were supposed to be wafting heat over her body, thought not a degree of warmth ever got through to her. If anything, she always felt colder in the presence of those flames. Not a soul to share it with. Empty and hollow. Virus knew very well what it was like to be alone with unpleasant thoughts, whispers, and tendencies at war for attention.

That was why she wanted to protect Bendy. She was not the only one, of course. But still.  . . that did not mean she was any less determined.

Quiet mumbles brought the black furred she-imp out of her thoughts. Focus on the ink toon in her arms, practically melting into her warmth.

"Care to repeat that Bends? My ears are a little numb."

Face nuzzling into the folds of her dark pink bandanna and one tired eye looking up into yellow depths, the toon obliged. "Yer not gonna leave, are ya Virus?"

"Leave?," echoed Virus.

"Mmhmm. yer not gonna leave me alone . . . are ya," murmured the barely conscious demon.

He sounded so afraid. . . of being alone, of his very existence being denied. It was like the moment someone forgot about him, then he would cease to exist and forever just be a distant memory that faded with time. If abandonment was what he feared. . . a silly notion when his family was taken into account.

Virus snorted, "Leave, as in ignore a living toon?! Ha, fat chance! You're stuck with me attending to you, you wayward darlin'. Whether you like it or not."

Did her harsh exterior fool him?

Hardly.

Bendy grinned tiredly up at her. "S'tha's all I wan'."

Virus blushed a deep cherry red and stomped into the depths of Campus grounds. Icy snow squelched as it melted under her heated feet. "Cheeky devil," she muttered affectionately, focus mostly on the devil darling sapping heat from her body and who had snatched her affection away without remorse.

Perhaps that was best. Better to have her eyes on one who made her heart flutter happily and not the massive creature watching from the wintery darkness. Concealing itself to the greatest ability it could, absolutely careful not to step on the crunchiest flakes of snow. Lone eye trailing the receding back of the Dark Digimon. All around its feet, small and hardly noticeable spots of black crowded around, eyes on the she-imp too.

". . . _BENDY. . ._ ," rasped the hidden creature in a mist of heated vapor. 

time was running out. Soon.

Soon the little toon's nightmares would reveal themselves and his fate would be decided.

However, until then it would wait for the other to make the first move. Until then . . . Bendy would have to hold out on his own. Could only hope the toon devil had his infamous resilience in him. ".  .  . JUST  _A LITTLE_ LONGER. . . . BENDY. . . ."

 

 

 

 

                                          

 

**_TO BE CONTINUED. . ._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is going to happen. . . wait and see. Speaking of, sorry for the long wait all of youse but here it is and I hope it does not disappoint~
> 
> Aaand guess what, we finally go pictures baby~! WHooohoooo~! All credit goes to RiYuYami who advised me on how to upload pictures into the story ya'll, go check out their work, they are amazing~~~~~. Another thing folks. . . I dunno how to say this but. . yer just gonna have to be patient with me on the new chapters as the uploads will be sparser than a few months ago, ya know with life and whatnot. . . yeah that's a thing. . . 
> 
> But anyway, expect more chapters and more pictures (no matter how crappy, though I will try to improve, promise!); I added a picture to Chapter 29 in case any one wants to go look at it, I warn you though its grainy cause of my cell's camera lens (ain't broke, don't fix it! And it still works so yeah. . . ).
> 
> Until next time!  
> Love ya'll~!
> 
> Comment, bookmark, youse'll know da drill~!  
> -PatienceandPokemon


	32. The Devil's Due

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can only run so far, for so long. . . . He always gets what he wants. Question is. . . at what price?

What was she?

That was a question that ran rampant through her mind every now and then. Could not help it.

There were times when she just did not feel. . . normal.

A tingling sensation crept through her skin. Like today. It was an odd feeling that persisted even when she insisted to herself that there was nothing wrong.

Her intuition was never wrong, was always accurate. Why was that? Even a normal human was accurate only twenty-five percent of the time. How was she more accurate? November did not know and it terrified her to no end. But. . . that was life.

Terrifying.

Why her? Soul of Tolerance, ability to soul-morph when she desired, exceptional timing. . . increasing premonition accuracy. . . What was so special about her?

August was her twin, an almost perfect mirror image. Yet .  .  . none of this . . . none of it affected him. . . How was that?  She was happy for him, really. She just wanted someone to understand and simultaneously, the coppery-blonde was glad no one did. Not to her knowledge anyway.

There was someone she could talk to though. Her feet led her through the halls of the Academy Health Center. Midday in the semester and nowhere to really be, as an Unqualified her mere presence was due only to Academics and the fact that she was the only one who excelled under Mr. Slate's instruction. That was why she strode through the halls without a worry in the world, without rush. Her time was spent on call and at the moment there was nothing needing her attendance. Not at the Bond care Center anyway.

"What is it?"

"Well, it ain't no Pokemon nor Digimon."

"Well duh, but ah'mean . . . look at it."

"Could it be a Monster?"

"Pfft hahha! T'is wimpy thing? Nah, look at how it's trembling. A Monster would have pulled us into a Battle by now, it done nothing of the sort."

"Maybe it's that demon cat we keep hearing about?"

"You think? . . .Kinda anticlimatic don't'cha think?"

"Well, if it ain't that one then it's gotta be the dancin' demon. He should dance a jig for us."

"Yeah! C'mon demon, dance!"

"N-mgn, don't wanna. Yer not gonna--AOW! Lemme go! Tha's my horn! Agh, ow ow ow! Le' go'a me! Le' go!"

Laughter at the desperate pleas. Jubilation at the misery of another creature.

Not prone to violence, November rounded the corner. Fists balled and uncontrolled pulsations humming through her Soul. Light greens bore into the group of Students enclosed around the harmless inky devil who struggled in the grasp of his captor. Spade tipped tail flicking about wildly, a clear sign of his pain. Eyes squeezed shut and arms flailing.

Who was the real devil here?

Whoever it was, the coppery-blonde had no patience for bullies or jerks. Not bothering to pardon herself, the thirteen year-old plunged into the circle of tormentors and plucked the toon darlin' into her arms before just as quickly exiting the group. Leaving bafflement in her wake. Continuing on as if though nothing had happened. 

Warm and shivering Bendy tucked safely in her arms.

"Nov? Wha' are ya doin' 'ere?," wondered the devil darling.

"I'm here to ask Miss Toriel some questions. What about you Bendaroo? What are you doing in here?"

The little demon wiggled in her arms a bit before settling down once more, red eyes tiredly peering at all that passed by. He seemed to be a little out of it. Exhausted in all meaning of the word. Not too surprising since just a few days ago he had fallen prey to a ferocious fever and only managed to recover yesterday.

Opting out of answering, the ink demon shrugged. Turning his whole body into the comfort and security of the thirteen year-old, gloved hand grasping a clump of shirt. Thin, spade tipped tail wrapped securely around her wrist. More and more throughout the month this had been occurring when he hopped into someones arms. Silent fear radiated from him. For whatever reason, Bendy was falling back into a fearful state, like he was afraid of something happening.

That was vastly concerning. Bendy was the Dancing Devil Darlin', as such he was supposed to be rambunctious and playful like a child. He should not be fearful and looking over his shoulder. Another question to propose. One of many. Perhaps answers could be found behind the door she approached. If anyone could answer her questions it would be the Queen of the Underground, Miss Toriel.

Soft knock on the large mahogany door leading to the office of one of Echo Acdemy's Soul Specialists. A trusted confidant to the coppery-blonde Student. She would not talk to anyone else with concerns that made her uncomfortable and her Soul squirm with irritation and unease. Toriel's presence was like gravity, calm radiated from the Monster Queen. A motherly presence.

"Come in, my child," welcomed Miss Toriel.

The thirteen year-old smiled. No matter how old the Human, Pokemon, Digimon, or Monster, the former Queen Monster would call anyone "my child", be they adults or children. 

November grasped the handle of the door and twisted the knob, pushing it open while balancing Bendy in the crook of her left arm.

Door opened slowly so as not to bump into anyone unexpectedly.

Coppery-blonde head poked into the office, followed by a crescent shaped head.

Inside the office, behind her desk with hands interlaced and listening attentively sat Toriel. Soft, lavender eyes momentarily moved to the thirteen year-old Student quietly entering the room, practically keeping to the walls. Then her focus returned to the two Pokemon in front of her -- Tatsumi and Sapphire. Listened to the to young Pokemon talk and ask questions about their Souls. Questions about what exactly their Souls are in regards to their Traits, since their Mother and Father were Compassion and Empathy, respectively; curious to know what their Soul was.

And on Tatsumi's part . . . how his blindness, countered by ForeSight and Mean Look, . .  could benefit anyone.

It was disheartening to know someone else had doubts about his Soul.

Toriel opened her mouth to sharply reprimand such a harsh self-critique, but was beaten by Bendy. With a sudden liveliness compared to his earlier limpness, the ink toon squirmed around in November's arms before he free himself and hopped down to stomp over to his Pokemon siblings. Not too pleased to be made aware that his feline brother did not feel adequate.

"Wha' in tha world are ya goin' on 'bout Tats? It's amazin' how you can see everythin' better than any of us can, wheras Norman Polk can't see nothin' no more! Yet here ya are wodnerin' wha' good ya are ta anyone when we all tell you yer amazin'! Did you leave anyone behin' in a God foresaken hell-hole given the title SillyVision!?! No! Have you ever had ta watch yer frien's been driven away, driven mad, or torn apart for their organs!," raged the small toon, thick droplets of dark grey streaks running down either side of his face. 

He did not mean to yell, it was not either of their faults that they did not understand. Hated how milky greens and large, bright sapphire blues stared at him in surprise. Little toon demon kept going, knot in the pit of his stomach twisting and churning. "'Ave ya ever wondered wha' tha point'a anythin' is? Drowned in swirlin' an' chuggin' an' bubblin' inky despair with no way out? Do ya have any idea wha' it's like to chase an' try to kill a person who came to help after thirty years, when all he does is try to get ya to understand tha' he's only tryin' to get you and everyone else out of the damn Hell of a Studio?! Then he, Alice an' Bo' - yer two best frien's who ya thought gone an' dust - come to save ya from Joey's wrath, from his madness. . . an-an' they died fer ya to be at the mercy of a loon. . ."

Outburst done and over with, the toon looked over his stunned audience, fully aware of the dripping globs of ink running down the side of his face. Hated the surprise and sympathy and fear in all of their eyes.

Had to leave, the office was too enclosed.

Reminded him of Joey's office.

Could feel the deranged man's phantom gaze on him.

"Sorry," murmured Bendy, still dripping as he shuffled backwards. He really had not meant to shout at his friends, his family. "I'll be leavin' now," he mumbled crestfallen, a gloved hand sweeping to the side and just under his open palm, a swirling and bubbling portal of inky blackness yawned open. Cloven hooves clopped in resignation of the fate the black hole offered as it eagerly swallowed him up, to whisk him away from those endangered by his mere presence.

Almost had him completely when Sapphire and Tatsumi flung themselves into the portal, completely unaware of the risk.

November and Miss Toriel's shouts were cut off as the portal chomped down on its occupants.

Bendy panicked, redirecting the tunnel to open and soon. He could get by through his ink passages unharmed. Beings not made of ink or that did not have any demonic property to them at all were not so fortunate. Had to get his siblings out of the ink tunnel.

Now!

Another entrance opened, spat the trio out ungracefully to sprawl in the snow, slathered in splots of oily black. Drenched in ink, cold and wet. But alive.

Warily watching the sword bearing Meowth and blue bandanna Pichu through unamused reds while trying to appear seething, the toon devil could not help but feel grateful that they had followed him through the portal. It sent a happy flutter through his Soul to know. . . . that despite everything. . . Couldn't let them see how happy he was, had to gold firm ground. Face remained set in stone and arms crossed over his chest.

"Welp, I hope yer happy," huffed the ink toon pointedly. "Do ya 'ave any idea how badly tha' could'a gone? Leapin' in after me was about the stupidest thing either of you coulda done."

_"Bu-but,"_ chirped Sapphire near the point of tears at the thought of her toon brother being angry with her. Watery gulps cut off by a pat on her head. Big, watery sapphire blues looked up into the milky greens of her elder Scratch Cat brother. Another pat of reassurance from her brother accompanied by a fanged grin.

She grinned back.

Tatsumi, certain his baby sister was no longer near a bawling meltdown, focused unwavering milky greens on Bendy, relieved to no longer see the distorted miasma of clustered emotion writhing around his small frame. Relieved to no longer see the ink dripping down his face. Progress, but still. . .  a hint of danger lingered in the crisp air.

Aware of the danger, the sword bearing feline pressed forward.  _"We never meant to upset you, Bends. I certainly did not. None of us knew what you went through, probably never will. . . what you walked into in Miss Toriel's office was a question not of you, but our own Souls. Mom and Dad have a trio of Traits - Bravery, Integrity, and Determination, and Perseverance, Patience, and Kindness respectively. We were just wondering what our Souls were."_

Could feel Bendy relax, pointed tail tip twitching in thought. "So tha's wha' tha two of ya were just askin' 'bout, yer Soul Traits?"

Two nods.

Gloved hand tapped his chin then thumb and index finger snapped, a light bulb briefly blinked to life above his horns. "Maybe Miss Toriel will know my Soul. Ya think?"

Sapphire bounced up and down ecstatically, cheering, " _'Course she_ will! Knew  _mine!_ "

 Tatsumi smiled. Perhaps the ominous feeling had departed now that the toon demon was calm. Quick pan of the all-seeing ForeSight quashed such a hope. All around them were distorted, goopey creatures of ink, stalking forward from the darkness of the thick, stark white forest. Led by a humanoid being with a crooked circle clasped in her hair. She was accompanied by a giant squid-like Pokemon radiating psionic energy and a massive, distorted and gangly thing that lumbered forward unsteadily.

Surrounded, they were surrounded.

Silently cursing himself, the psuedo-blind Scratch Cat unsheathed his katana and lashed at a tendril of oily gunk lunging for his sister, dicing it into mincemeat in a blur of motion before adopting a defensive posture between his enemies and his siblings. Drilled commands from Undyne echoing in his head. Down guard now up and fortified.

Good thing too as from the frosted forest strode three creatures who set his fur on edge, flanked by the inconsistent and bubbling masses. A woman elegantly made her way forward in a fine silk black dress that halted in torn rags at her thighs. Quaint and sweet beauty marred by the left side of her porcelain white face, cracked and dripping to reveal an expansive eye socket that glowed a sickly yellow and a gaping hole of a mouth. Hardly a footprint  left by her heeled stilettos. The way her gaze locked on the frozen and petrified Bendy and Sapphire, how her lip curled maliciously was unsettling.

Then there was the twisted and . . . wrong Bendy look alike. It crept forward in an ungainly and uncomfortable looping stroll. Body hunched along the curve of its spine, over-dramatizing its emaciated and corpse-like appearance. Long, sharp and jagged teeth flashed in the midday sun, outlined in a glistening sheen of oily spittle that dripped to the icy ground which hissed upon contact as though curdled by acid. Long, spindly arms hung in an awkward fold. Lone, beady eye looked them over merrily, obviously pleased that the only available protection was a Meowth kitten, not even a year old.

And last of all, their companion -- a Pokemon. Bulky and muscular, though wary of where it drifted. Waves of psionic energy wafting over everything and arms tentatively creeping along chapped tree bark and slick bodies. Bore scars all over its body, multiple lines of faint dark grey and pink lacerated its translucent belly; bio-luminescent organs behind the scarred tissue damaged, cutting potency to a fraction of its effect. Scars were mainly focused around the eyes, consecutive lines of three dark purple tears  intersecting and criss-crossing repeatedly; leaving canyons and gorges of skin, eyes once colorfully malicious were now faint and ghastly.

Tatsumi knew those claw patterns anywhere.

Fury Swipes a favorite move of his Dad's, it went without saying that compared to his other attacks, it was the most eloquent and flexible to his preferred method of fighting.

No time to revel in a past victory, the katana wielding Scratch Cat readied himself for the battle.

"Bendy dear, you're looking rather well despite the company you keep. COme back with us," hummed the woman, facade of sweetness wiping away any malice from before. Immaculate, delicate hands reached out in an open armed embrace. Smile sweet and inviting. "Come to me, Bendy sweetie. Come back to me and Boris. The poor mutt's been crawling along the walls with worry. Let's set his mind at ease, shall we?"

One eye on the countless odds against them, Tatsumi shifted to better view his brother.

Had not moved from his spot, had not moved away from Sapphire who hugged him tight, eyes bulging and triangular ears down. Body trembled like a washer on final spin. Spade tipped tail limp in the frigid snow. Vacant red eyes stared at the woman, expression hard to read. "Al-Alice?"

"The one and only, Bendy dear," beamed the woman, 'Alice Angel' sweetly. "Let's go home now, okay? My, my, won't Boris be happy to see you. How you've made him worry so much Be--."

"Yer dead."

Two eyes blinked, the vacant socket darkening in a chilly way. Slight frown on her face, 'Alice' breathed,"Excuse me?"

"Yer dead," repeated Bendy hollowly.

"Bendy sweetie, how ludicrous. Look at me, how can I be dead when I am so very much alive?"

"Yer dead," insisted the trembling toon, breath coming faster and faster. Ink beginning to run off him in streams. "I-I saw ya . . ya an' Bo' an' Henry die, not just once either! Over an' over an' over! Hundreds upon hundreds'a times at tha' hands of th-tha Searchers, at tha hands of Joey 'imself until 'e found a way ta keep ya dead! Henry's dead! Boris is dead! Yer dead!. . . no, ya ain't dead 'cause ya ain't Alice. She'd never call Bo' a mutt, never. Ya ain't Alice."

The facade fell as the woman made to step forward visibly lash out at the terrified toon. "How dare you! Of course I'm Alice! I am perfect," she screamed, ready to leap when the monstrous Bendy imposter halted her with a light tap on the shoulder.

Lone, beady eye never left Bendy.  **"Now, now Alice, there is no reason to get all testy over sticks and stones. Our little devil darling's just a bit confused. That is to be expected though, time away from his true family must have been quite traumatic, more so than I originally thought,"** spoke the abomination.

Bendy flinched, any semblance of color draining from his face. "J-Joey?"

The thing smiled.  **"Do not worry though, no need to fret and ruin your charm Alice sweetie. All dues to the devil will soon be paid in full."**

A signal. Uttered by the mad man.

The goopey, inconsistent bodies of Searchers lunged forward. Screaming and babbling.

Enemy making its move, Tatsumi countered. Not a thought of his own safety, the sword bearing feline summoned a wall of protective barrier energy around Bendy and Sapphire while he alternated between sweeping his katana expertly around and blasting the mass of inky bodies with either Shadow Ball or Dark Pulse. Kept the mass at bay and the commanding trio in sight while shouting,  _"Bendy, take Sapphire through that ink passage thing! Get to Mom and Dad!"_

Sapphire babbled and wailed against the demand, tiny fists pounding against the Protect and vivid sparks popping from her cheeks. 

Bendy remained silent, had not moved an inch from where he stood. Eyes shrunken pinpricks of terror.

Ducking under a wildly thrown bludgeon of an arm and obliterating the amalgamation of distortion with a potent blast of Shadow Ball-Dark Pulse, Tatsumi tried to reach his brother. Had to get him and Sapphire away. At all costs.  _"Bendy can't you hear me?! Listen to me! you've gotta get out of here, now! I'll hold them off for as long as I can until Mom and Dad get here! But you and Sapphire have got to leave!"_

"Sapph?,"  whispered the devil darling, eyes moving to the blue bandanna wearing Tiny Mouse pounding her fists against the Protect, salty rivers gushing from her eyes.

There was hope yet.

_"That's right,"_ agreed Tatsumi, cutting a Searcher in half with the swing of his katana and splattering ink all around.  _"You have to protect Sapphire, get her and yourself out of here."_

"Protect?," echoed the unbalanced devil, as though the word was foreign to him. 

A nod. He was in a race against time, against the clock. Too many Searchers were all around them and he had only so much stamina, only so much Perseverance to push i before the inevitable.

**"Enough of this. Malamar, would you be so kind as to remove the obstacle in our way of dear Bendy,"** asked Joey, bored with the whole display.

That was all that needed to be said. The Searchers who one minuted were all around them pulled back, out of the way as the Overturning Pokemon fired a pulse of negative energy. Point blank. Tatsumi only managed to cut the power of the attack in half by blocking the majority of the blast with the flat of his blade, still felt the power of the Dark Pulse. Felt the negative energy rip and tear and bite through fur and skin. Heard the attack bounce off of Protect, split into two separate arcs.

It held. That was the important thing.

Had to buy time for Bendy to escape with Sapphire.

Whatever it took.

Malamar twitched, seeming to sense his thoughts and cutting off the Dark Pulse opted for lunging at the unprepared Scratch Cat. Arm coated in bright, glowing energy that ended at a sharp point swung down.

Tatsumi blocked the initial blow, noting the sneer of his adversary moments before the other Slash attack slammed into his side, ripping a thin red line through flesh and bruising his upper left shoulder. Blow jarred his stance. Throbbing agony numbing parts of his left arm and blood trickling down to his knee in thin ribbons, the katana wielding Meowth hopped away from a downward Slash. Held ground though he was pulling away, milky greens marking every twitch and tick of the Dark-Psychic type. Searched for an opening.

There had to be an opening, reasoned the young Pokemon as he rolled from swings of Night Slash and Slash and Psycho Cut. Undyne had always emphasized that fact. Lectured how if there could be an opening, there would be.

But where--! There!

Saw it clear as day, the opening -- Malamar's slight hesitation in calculating where his prey was before striking. Moved to optimize on such chance, but was too slow. His own opening had been spotted. Vicious sneer said as much, the faint glow of psionic energy radiating from Malamar's body solidified thought into fact. Body freezing against the will of the young feline was undeniable proof. No matter how he struggled, his muscles refused to respond to the rapid firing of his nerves.

_"You may be that ball of scrap fur's son, but you are just a pathetic imitation,"_ chuckled Malamar, then he swept his arm where he pleased.

In the firm hold of Psychic, Tatsumi could only endure the whims of his captive body.

Up, down.

Left, right.

Backwards, forwards.

Nowhere to run from the abuse.

Katana flew from his grasp after one blow to the rough, icy surface of a pine tree and then a heavy slam to the sharp snow; the weapon bounced and spun, implanting itself in the root of an unfortunate cedar.

No end to the brutal beat down.

A silent, inky audience looked on without remorse.

Sapphire screamed and wailed for the bully to stop beating her brother, to just go away and leave them alone.

Malamar chortled with mirth at the ease with which he pummeled the child of the one who had humiliated him, had taken his sight. Amused himself at the expense of another.

Tatsumi persevered, endured the blows. He was not going to lose, was determined to protect his Family. Final throw and the Overturning Pokemon released him from Psychic, trumpeting,  _"And now that you're out of the way, it's time for that little Pichu to suffer. My, I wonder what his face will look like when he discovers his little ones beaten, bloody and traumatized. Could it drive him to my tentacles? I hope so, only I will rip that flea bag apart."_

Releasing him had been a bad idea, but to threaten the baby of the Quad Squad and their Dad? The worst mistake that could be made. Milky greens snapped open, locked on the squid approaching the Protect. Body twisted, paws toward the ground. Soul pulsed and trashed and flared vibrantly. Intense and passionate dark red consumed most of his Soul with flecks of warm orange, soothing purple and bright light blue.

_"STAY! AWAY! FROM! THEM!,"_ screeched Tatsumi in a loud echoey voice that bombarded from all directions. Fur puffed out to jagged points, ears pulled back and flat against his skull, lips drawn back to reveal glistening fangs, and milky greens burned with a fire. Charged forward, calling out to his ancestors, his bloodline, anyone who would listen to give him the strength for the one move he seemed unable to master.

Drew power and focused on the tips of his paws which twitched in response. Final thrust of a foot propelled him into the squid's path, body turning in the motion of a swipe and in response his claws unsheathed -- long, thin daggers of swirling whited coated in orange, red, purple, and light blue. His own Fury Swipes screamed through the air, ripped away at the flesh underpaw. Natural twists and arcs of his body like he had been doing this his entire life.

Elation was short lived.

Malamar had been his primary focus through the whole ordeal. What had Undyne always lectured him and Monster Kid about?

To be aware of  _all_ opponents.

Tatsumi had outright ignored the other two, focusing on the Dark-Psychic type. Mistake on his part. One that the 'Alice Angel' opportunized on. A blur of humanoid ink and the false angel leapt into the fray, snarling like a caged animal before plucking the unguarded Scratch Cat up by his neck and chucking him aside, away from her companion by alliance. Stood erect at her full height, back of hand sweeping a stray hair from her face.

Bendy heard the  _klunchk!_ of his Scratch Cat brother hitting the solid frame of a pine and the soft fwump of his limp body falling to the snow. Did not get back up. Numbly watched the Protect crumble as the katana wielder fell to his side. Could only stand in hollow fear as Sapphire, screaming out her brother's name and terror in her big sapphire blues, bound to the feline's side on little paws. Barreled into her sibling, shook him violently. 

Inky bodies with no will of their own slowly stalked forward, eager to consume the duo.

It couldn't be, right?

There . . . there was no way, right?

He had not just witnessed the death of his brother.

No. No nononononononononono! Henry, Alice, and Boris. . . they-they were dead, had seen it with his own eyes. Could still remember the smell of ink and blood, could very much see the stained floorboards bleached by black and red. Hear the screams, dying screams and vows and outcries echoing all around his head.

Not again.

Not again!

Creatures of bubbling and curdling ink circled around the terrified Tiny Mouse as she cradled her brother's head, arms wrapped around the larger Pokemon to the best of her ability and warning sparks popping all around. The sparks were ignored.

No! 

There would be no one else dying for him! Hell be damned if the little devil darling ever let anyone.  . . No more, no more ink and blood would be spilled for him.

"I'll go with you."

Creatures halted their approach on the Pichu, some curiously eyeing their Masters and others evaluating the toon darling.

Malamar pouted about his fun being spoiled, would have liked to shred the bandanna wearing Pichu too, but perhaps he could wait . .  yes, he could wait.

'Alice' smiled sweetly, glad the little demon saw reason.

The emaciated Bendy look-alike, Joey, turned to Bendy. Twisted and malicious grin stretching sharp, pointed splintered teeth at unnatural angles. Lone eye aglow with mad delight, triumph washed black with greed.  **"I knew you would see things my way, Bendy. Come now, let us go home and make you a perfect demon, for what God is complete without a wayward disciple?"** Sweep of the former man turned monstrosity's arm and a jagged tear ripped through the fabric of reality, a swirling and sloshing tunnel of ink brimming with evil connected to the forest and Studio.

Ink creatures happily swept themselves into the current, overjoyed to be going back. Followed by the false angel and Malamar -- the squid casting a last sneering look at the Tiny Mouse before slipping through the portal.

Gut twisted in knots, Bendy shakily strode forward. He was selling his Soul to a devil worse than him, but. . . it was worth it. Anything to protect his Family. Shaky steps moved him forward, through the snow and turmoil rolling around his mind. Had to keep Tatsumi and Sapphire safe, untainted from the evil of SillyVision Studio. Each crunching step brought him closer and closer to the insane mad man, the demon Joey Drew.

Did not look at the sniffling and whimpering Pichu though her large watery blues followed his every step, could feel he silent and desperate pleas for him to stay. To not go with the demons of hatred and greed and envy. Could not look at her. The moment he did. his resolve would crumble, all would be for naught.

                                                                             

**"There's a good lad. Come along,"** hummed Joey, waving him on with a massive claw.

But. . . if he didn't look at her one last time it would be one of many regrets. Stopped, one foot in the portal and the other outside, buried in the snow. Turned his head, eyes on the trembling blue bandanna wearing mouse cradling their brother's upper body while one paw reached out for the doomed toon. Wore a smile for her, full of his usual mirth and giddiness, though his red eyes were slightly fearful.

He would be strong.

For his family.

                                               

"Sapph, thanks fer bein' the best lil'sis ever," grinned the doomed devil darling. He really was the luckiest demon around. "Tell Meowth an' Pikachu . . . tell Mom and Dad, thanks fer everythin', fer bein' my Parents. An' tell Virus . . . . I won't foget her or anyone. Love ya."

There, it was done.

His peace was said.

Glare cast to the chuckling abomination, the toon crossed the threshold of Hell, reentered the Studio from whence he had been freed only months before. Followed by someone akin to the Devil himself.

_"Bendy! We won't_  leave ya in there, _ya hear me!?! W-We'll free ya!_ Youse hear me, Bendy! Me, Momma, Daddy,  _everyone -- we'll come for you! Promise!,_ " screamed Sapphire in what should have been a distraught wail with all the tears, but the determined fire in her eyes . . . the volume of such a little voice was incomprehensible.

Bendy smiled as the portal closed behind him.

Gray rivers of salt sliding down his face.

Thanks, Sapph. But ya won't make it in time. . . . Goodbye, everyone.

 

 

November glared at the creature before them. Did not know how to feel about it, him, whatever the thing was. Claimed to be some Henry Stein fella. Did not buy it for a minute. Looked like that thing from a few months ago. For all she knew it could be the same creature. Arms slightly tightened around Kit and Chu, who were wary of the stranger as well.

What was its game?

Light green eyes looked the creature over. Looked just like that emaciated thing . . . but not really. Features were softer, less cruel and jagged and twisted. Thin with lean inky muscle all along its body. Smile set on its face, somehow manipulating itself to look like a thoughtful frown. Lone eye a soft, warm green as it watched its little companions while simultaneously observing is jury, awaiting their decision. 

Little Bendys roamed around it where they pleased. Seeming to not have a care in the world.

Even with the adorable tiny toons wandering around it, November hardly considered it trustworthy. Was grateful that it had brought a bawling Sapphire and woozy Tatsumi back to them, safe and sound though unhappy with what had happened to Bendy. Did not trust the supposed ally as far as she could throw it. As a human that was not very far, given size difference and all.

She was not the only one who did not trust the creature.

After hearing about Bendy, Miss Mallow and Miss Lana set out to secure the left wing of Campus with Boniie and Max, Mewtwo and Mewtwoette, and the clones.

To the right wing of Campus Miss Muffet, Mr. Grillby, Mr. and Mrs. Dent patrolled.

Nya-Nya, Anne, Purrla, Zera, and Scamp traversed the Southward grounds for any threats, insisting that they alone could handle it.

And on the Northward side patrolled May, Dawn, and Mr. Slate.

No chances were being taken on if there were lies behind the thing's words of reassurance, not when it came to a member of their Family being abducted. In danger.

Rescue party was ready to go. Uneasily and warily eyeing the unexpected ally.

Ash and Misty stood to the side with their Pokemon, seriously conversing with them about protecting Amber and August in the hellish Studio. The Kanto Champion and Cerulean Gym Leader would be staying behind.

As were Bewear and Stufful to keep the Quad Squad calm and safe, along with Arbok who was forced to stay at Seviper's insistence.

Jay rattled onto Jesse and James, demanding that the two of them and their Pokemon come back in one piece -- making the coppery-blonde thirteen year-old briefly wonder who was the adult. Cute was oblivious to the tension, happily wishing everyone the best of luck.

Miss Toriel fretted over everyone's HoPe, checking to see if it was healthy.

Frisk and Chara paced anxiously, tense about hopping into the oily depths of doom. Silver and Moonlight followed them.

Papyrus was lecturing Sans about excessive magic use and advising Renamon and Skully to keep a sharp eye on the blue hooded Skeleton.

Pika and Ashton glared at the creature beside Amber, arms crossed.

Everyone was tense. Not that any could be blamed for their unease.

No one was as aggravated or tense as Bendy's adopted parents. Light greens moved to the cat and mouse radiating toxic fury, a desire to rip apart the ones who harmed their children. Fiery sapphires and coppery tawnies stared down "Henry Stein".  Pulled apart the creature's large body and frame figuratively, searched its Soul and mind for deceit.

To the thing's credit, it held ground against the nuclear wrath and hatred of the duo. An impressive feat when when considering one was a former assassin and the other a dark angel.

"Youse are one our side, huh?," muttered Meowth suspiciously. It did not make sense. Seemed too perfect to have an ally suddenly appear from the woodwork. Skepticism had helped the cat to survive many years. Desperate though he was to save one of his sons, the Scratch Cat was not about to blindly trust an unknown.

". . I AM. ."

_"Right, and I'm a Queen,"_ huffed Pikachu disbelievingly, pointy ear flicking away stray static. Round, red cheeks almost glowed with the electrical buildup boiling away in her body.

Meowth opened his mouth to make a comment, but reconsidered and returned icy focus to the creature.

Curled tail slowly, methodically sweeping side to side.

Jagged tail of the electric mouse tilted side to side.

". . YOU WANT TO SAVE BENDY, RIGHT? I AM THE ONLY CHANCE YOU HAVE. . .," insisted the thing, rolling its shoulders as though impatient to get going.

Why? What would there be to gain? Neither parent trusted it. But still . . . there was that crumb of hope, of a chance to save the lost darling.

Meowth and Pikachu shared a glance, ready to reply.

Unfortunately, there were four Pokemon who were opposed to rescuing what they considered the spawn of Hell. The self-promoted leader of the four voiced their united opinion on the matter, sitting tall and erect with her tail around her paws -- picture of poise and calm.  _"And why should either of you risk your lives for a spawn of ill-willed demonic scrap,"_ hissed Elegance, looking from the duo to the grinning creature who eyed her with equal disgust.

Dismissive sniff, she moved her attention to two pits of venomous fury.

The elegant bodied Alolan was focused on the wrong Pokemon.

A long, oblong metal disk sailed through the air and bounced off her head.

Eyes moved to the one responsible.

Nyrath looked pleased with himself for putting the larger in her place. Sharp, dark eyes briefly flicked to sapphires and stared for a few seconds before he dipped his head subtly. Meowth returned the gesture.

Behind the Alolan Scratch Cat, Persia looked on with hoarse, rumbling purrs. Amber pits daring her Mother to come forth. . . if she was Pokemon enough.

"Youse may not understand, Elegance," stated Meowth in a tone of one lecturing someone who refused to get the point, "but Bends is a membuh of da Family. An' dat means 'e ain't gettin' left fer dead. So, before ya say somethin' really stupid, shut yer trap. . . Or I'll shut it for ya, permanently."

_"You want to help us get Bendy,"_ asked Pikachu, focus on the creature and its smaller companions.

A nod from the creature.

_"How?"_

". . I WAS HOPING YOU WOULD ASK THAT. .," rumbled the creature, smile genuine and alive with a glimmer of hope. Arm raised slightly for a few seconds, then swiped down in a slow careful motion. A rift opened. Bubbling and oily, but less tumultuous than the one Sapphre had described, more . . . welcoming. ". . .THERE IS NOT MUCH TIME. . ."

And with that said, it and its small companions led the way into danger, into the unknown.

 

 

 

 

**_TO BE CONTINUED. . . ._ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shits hitting the fan! Shits hitting the fan!
> 
> Okay short note: Mr. Slate to Nov is Brock, Mr. and Mrs. Dent are Cilan and Iris
> 
> Hang on Bendy, help is on the way!   
>  Until next time folks~!
> 
> ~PatienceandPokemon


	33. Instruments of Cyanide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dare to believe? 
> 
> Dare to rise against all the odds?
> 
> Dare to travel into the depths of Hell?
> 
> Here comes the Family! Hang in there Bendy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:  
> "Instrument of Cyanide" by DA Games
> 
> "Hero" by Skillet
> 
> "City of the Dead" by Eurielle

November did not know what to think when she stepped through the inky passage made by "Henry Stein". Twisting and churning and bubbling halls? To be thrown into a vortex on spin cycle? Stomach dropping plummet? Nothing too extreme for a passage linking the dubious safe haven of Echo Academy and a coffin of factory structure together.

Quite tame actually.

One foot after the other and the young coppery-blonde was in the decaying, rotten corpse of an ink consumed building.

Light green eyes scanned the dark hallways to the right, to the left, and in front of her. Dark, yawning passageways far from inviting. Floorboards and plaster chapped with age, stained in thick, dried splotches of black and brown.

This was Bendy's home?

This was where the his world had been turned upside down?

Smiling, happy-go-lucky face of the toon popped into her mind. "Bendy," whispered November, shiver creeping down her spine and sadness seeping into her heart. How had that, come from this?

Aware of her somber mood shift, as well as the dark atmosphere of their surroundings, Kit and Chu nuzzled either side of her face. Sought comfort and reassurance while giving some to their Bond Human. Hands gently rubbed the small Scratch Cat and Tiny Mouse's cheeks. At her feet, Impmon slowly eased himself against her leg, purple fur slightly bristled. 

Each other, the trio of Bonds and the thirteen year-old girl had each other. Who did Bendy have in this Hell?

_"Which way, Stein?"_

Family.

The Devil Darling had a Family coming to save him. 

Facing away from the stark and depressing gloom of the halls November watched the numbers of the rescue party slip through the portal.

Frisk and Chara slowly stepped forward, back to back with red shields and broadswords in hand, tension easing from their faces the moment they saw the coppery-blonde. No danger. . . yet. 

Silver and Moonlight cautiously sniffed the air from the perch of a head, grimaced at the stench of. . .despair, desolation.

Behind the two bearers of a Determination Soul followed Amber, fists balled and ready to go and eyes aggressively jumping from shadow to shadow. Two steps behind the young Ketchum, August tiptoed along -- Soul Weapon Kukri in one hand and the other absently reaching for the free hand that occasionally brushed his.

Pika and Ashton scampered about with Witch, careful not to wander too far.

Virus followed a bit more subdued, liveliness gone now that Bendy had been taken from her.

Some of the Ketchum Pokemon followed, at least those deemed not too large or rambunctious or unable to maneuver in the closed-off spaces. Kept close to Amber, like an armada of shadows.

Jesse and James observed the decrepit and looming walls, trading notes on places that could compare to the desolation of the Studio. There were none.

The Rocket Pokemon warily eyed the shadows, halfway tempted to blast anything that moved.

Sans stood beside the coppery-blonde Student, sockets dark and posture tense.

Renamon and Skully were better at hiding their usnease than the blue-hooded Skeleton.

Pikachu and Meowth stood beside each other, in front of the rescue group's guide. Not fully prepared to trust him, but going for broke. Whatever it took to save their missing son.

". .THIS WAY," rumbled the creature, uncomfortably lumbering on its dis-proportioned limbs with a confidence of one not held back by their deformity. Nothing else to do, nowhere else to be the group warily followed in silence.

Total silence, except for the interrogation from two parents.

_"How do you know where you're going?"_

"IT'S THE MOST LIKELY PLACE HE'LL BE. ALWAYS WAS ONE TO SHOW HOW MUCH BETTER HE IS."

"Dat don't sound like sound like Bends," growled Meowth, murderous sapphires peering into the horned guide while angular ears flicked around, picking up on the slightest sound. "Seems ta me dat we're lookin' fer two different people, which means youse're leadin' us down da Buneary tunnel."

Shake of the head. "NO, WE'RE BOTH IN THE RIGHT DIRECTION. BENDY IS THIS WAY."

Pointed ear flicked.  _"Ane why do you care what happens to him? Seems to me like you can come and go from this place as you please,"_ commented Pikachu.

The creature momentarily paused, as though uncertain how to proceed. Recovered itself and continued onward, countering, "WHY DO YOU . . .ANY OF YOU CARE ABOUT A TINY DEMON? BEARS NO RESEMBLANCE TO ANY OF YOU. . . YET HERE YOU ARE. PRACTICALLY RISKING YOUR LIVES, YOUR SOULS BY ENTERING THE DEPTHS OF HELL." It turned its head to look a them all, awaiting their answer.

None was voiced. Plenty was said through the eyes.

Satisfied the creature prepared itself for more questions.

"How's exactly do ya know Bendy. 'E nevuh once mentioned youse."

Husky chuckle. "HE MENTIONED A HENRY STEIN, DID HE NOT? AND I INTRODUCED MYSELF BY WHAT NAME?"

_"Still doesn't explain your current state. You were described to us as a Human not . . . as you are now."_ That was true. Whenever the little devil darling spoke of his animator, his creator never once was it mentioned that the man was anything but Human.

"THE INK," came the simple reply. "AFTER SO MANY ENDLESS LOOPS, THE INK EVENTUALLY CLAIMED MY BODY, THOUGH NOT MY SOUL OR MY MIND. UNLIKE SOME UNFORTUNATE PEOPLE. . ."

November blinked, attention falling away from the conversation. Brain whirling in thought. Endless loops? As in, like timeline shifts or Resets? Could this creature really be Henry Stein then . .  after so many runs? And what of the little Bendys? Who were they, really?

No time to speculate. Sharp, insistent tingling along her spine.

Danger!

Instinct screamed.

Light greens moved to a glint in the hollow darkness, to two pale and opaque eyes seething with hatred. Orb of colorful psionic energy accumulating and twisting around pure, absolute energy at the scarred, malformed beak of the Pokemon.

Mouth opened in a scream. No sound came as the Psybeam-Hyper Beam rocketed toward the rescue party.

The young coppery-blonde was not fast enough to act.

She need not be.

Assassins were famed for their speed and tenacity, not thirteen year-olds.

Heartbeats before the combination could blast anyone to Kingdom Come it crashed into a luminescent barrier and ripped itself apart at the core. Calling off the failed attack, Malamar charged forward, long tentacles rippling with dark energy. His rage was unnatural. Night Slash cloaked limbs harmlessly bouncing off the Protect much to the squid's chagrin.

His prey was so close!

So close! And though he could no longer see, knew the runt of a Scratch Cat was smirking, sneering at his adversary.

Could care less about the electric rat, the children, the adults, the whole small armada. That was the problem of his temporary cohorts, their issue to get rid of. Not his. The one who had stolen his dignity, his sight was the only one he wanted to tear apart. Would feel absolute pleasure in spilling blood and guts. Craved such like a ravenous lunatic deprived of nutrition for so long, centuries.

_"Come out, Scratch Cat. There is no use in hiding,"_ hissed Malamar, drooling at the thought of finally avenging himself.

"Right, 'cause dat's exactly why we's all came ta Hell on Earth. Ta hide," sassed the feline. Did not bother him the Psychic-Dark type was only a few inches away from him. What did bother him was that Malamar was holding them up from rescuing Bendy, could feel in his Soul of Empathy the little devil darling's screams for a savior. Would not let that prayer go unanswered, not when it had previously been ignored for thirty years. Not again.

_"Ah, so you are afraid,"_ grinned the deranged squid, sightless and scarred pupils brimming with glee.  _"Could it be that you fear what is to be done with that hellspawn? Afraid of what will befall those whom you have left behind, unguarded? What of your lovely mate and children, what is to become of them when you die? Or the Humans and Monsters with you?"_ Wanted to unnerve the cat, by any means necessary.  _"Oh don't worry about that, heathen. Surely Joey or that demented dame or whoever will have ways to . . pleasure themselves at the expense of those you fail to protect, having died at my bidding."_

Fatal mistake.

Meowth grinned, any calm or elation non-existent.

Assassins were known for. . affluence at distributing pain, fear, and death.

He was no exception.

"Au revoir, Malamar," beamed the Scratch Cat.

The squid blinked confused. What the blazes?

_"Goodbye?"_  

Some of the dumbest last words ever to be spoken.

Not waiting for a go-ahead Meowth slipped into the shadows, then reappeared seconds later behind the blind Pokemon's head. Glowing blue eyes disappeared as he curled his body and vanished in a screaming wheel of blue and orange flames warped by the pure, condensed energy of Giga Impact.

Head turned toward the loud combination. Just in time to be sucker punched by the Flamewheel-Flare Blitz-Giga Impact.

Momentum and power threw the squid far, sailing over the heads of the protected audience. Crash landing against a less than stable wall the at crumbled under the weight. Malamar, head spinning, attempted to raise himself up. Failed to notice the sudden heat of moments ago extinguish itself, his quarry once more diving into the darkness. Reappeared like a phantom from the wall trimming.

The moment he did realize where his opponent had gone it was too late.

Fist of compressed, compact energy bulldozed into the squid's chin. Bitter, iron taste of blood as he bit down on his tongue.  Momentarily airborne Malamar began to rethink his out-rightness in stirring the Scratch Cat's fury.

Too late to reconsider.

Set on not letting his enemy go, the one who had terrorized Sapphire and Tatsumi, the one who threatened to have his friends and family. . . absolutely refused to let the fool free. Eyes locked on the target, fingers snapped and head charm flashed.

Hundreds of thousands of orbs of compressed and compact energy blinked to life all around. Could almost be considered the night sky, except the nocturnal light show was not meant to reap what on has sown.

Flick of the paw.

Hidden Power exploded, orb after orb. Concussive blast after blast ripped through flesh and muscle, splattering little droplets of red everywhere.

Did not bother the Scratch Cat. Looked on with what could best be described as boredom at how the squid attempted to escape the blasts in vain, bumping into the live ammo-like orbs and set off explosion anew. Coldly followed  the other Pokemon slowly coming closer to doom. Moved forward, playing with ideas of what to do. Wanted the Psychic-Dark type to suffer.

But how?

Had already taken his sight, what else was there?

_Blip_

Foot set itself down in something cold and liquidy. Blinking in surprise Meowth looked down at his foot just as Malamar, pinpointing his bete noire of a Pokemon by the sound of the puddles ripples, flung a tentacle in an arc, sending a Psycho Cut b-lining for the feline. Paying no mind, no worry about the incoming attack he instead looked at the ink puddle with interest. The cool, black liquid licked at the opposition of his foot. Brain whirred with the formulation of an idea, an ingenious plan. Fanged grin, dark and twisted with promises.

He was going to enjoy this very much.

Psycho Cut sliced through its target, harmlessly passing through the replica. Fading into nonexistence the copy grinned a the blind Pokemon, blues aglow with empathy-less light. 

Figured out what else could be taken. Simple, really.

Other than his life -- something Meowth would take anyhow.

Watched from the rafters how the squid looked to and fro, sending out wave after wave of psionic energy. Cold, calculating and humorless grin at the plight. Common rule fo thumb in the world of assassins, common knowledge really, was that the target never looked up. Held true to this moment. Light on his paws and careful not to move recklessly, silent death followed his chosen prey. Steps light and slow and methodical. Had to time this just right. Flexible spine twisted around odd angles of beams, not a sound made. Listened to the fear in the Overturning Pokemon's voice as he taunted the other, pushed random buttons and added degrees to the pain of his demise. Would no be swift.

Almost, almost.

Just a little more -- there!

Right there.

Perfect.

Slight hop in his leap to a neighboring beam, the hidden Scratch Cat positioned himself just so.

_"Come out now, cowardous lump of fur!"_

Well, why not? Only because he asked so nicely.

Airborne missile of silent fury, Meowth polevaulted himself from the rafters and in the squid's face. Swipe after swipe after swipe of Fury Swipes - Night Slash. Thin arcs of red sprayed in the air with every stroke.

_"Get off! Get off!"_ howled Malamar at the suddenness of the upfront assault, tentacles blindly feeling for the fur of his assailant. Found no trace.

Hyperaware of his victim's movements, Meowth forcibly front flipped over his confused adversary's head, securely hooked claws into the squid's back. Braced a foot in very sensitive pressure points, two important sensory vertebrae in the spine. Knew how much voltage to use to throw the other's perception and balance off. Hung on as said squid shook his back side to side, bright and potent electricity crackling in creame fur. 

Electrical hum tickled all ears in the vicinity.

_"Get off! Get off!"_ screamed the Dark-Psychic type.

Meowth answered diplomatically. Violent and aggressive electricity from the built up Shock Wave coursed and rippled through the sensory and perception organs of the squid's nervous system. Jostled and burned from within.

The louder the howl of agony, the more electricity pumped into the other. 

Brighter and brighter the two glowed, like a Christmas tree. Illuminated the faces of the safeguarded audience.

"daddy is very angry," quipped Sans, hands in his pockets and ever-present grin on his face, seeming unbothered by the vicious display.

Silent nods of agreement except from Chara who murmured,"Holy shit and I thought Sans was scary to piss off."

Pikachu shrugged, smile on her face. IF she knew Meowth like she did. . . then the end would be quite intense for Malamar.

Bored now with the currents of Shock Wave, Meowth released his hold on the squid's burnt flesh and forcibly back flipped away.

Freed and certain that he could get the upperhand, the squid spun to face the other, only to fall flat on his face. Muscles spasming wildly.

When? Ho-- Was that what the Shock Wave was for? To paralyze him? No, it couldn't be! Even the most potent electric attacks should only paralyze a limb at the most, not his whole body! How then?! How?

Psychological warfare, nothing like it. Perhaps enjoying how the squid squirmed in a wild panic Meowth slowly strode forward. Slight pause as he chanced to read an inscription on the wall of a room while refusing to stare, but acknowledging the decaying body within. Continued on after the slight pause. Charm on his head emitting a pale pulsation of light. All around them, phantom circles with runes and more circles within them hummed to life, invisible to all but the feline. For the moment anyway -- needed to gather more power.

Stalling for time Meowth stopped in front of the blind squid, on death's door though unaware. "Wanna know what come true other than dreams," pondered the feline, curled tail lightly tapping the ground and sending out tremors of energy all around. Had to time these three moves just right. . And try not to kill Malamar too soon. Now that would be a pity.

Sightless opaque and scarred pupils glared hatred and disdain.

Dark cheshire grin.

How long would that obstinance, that arrogance last?

"Nightmares."

Magic word.

Geysers of black gunk and oily ink exploded to life all around them, bursting through pipes and floorboards to swirl around the paralyzed squid like a taunting river. One that morphed and solidified into many indistinct creatures, almost looked to be Pokemon slipping through the gates of Hell. Droplets of black fell from them with every step forward, though none shrank in size. Charged toward Malamar, completely ignored the Scratch Cat who appeared to have an unnatural aura faintly outlining his body. The eyes of the demon Pokemon and feline glowed in an unnatural palor, the essence of absolute disregard or recognition of the Dark-Psychic type's life.

_"N-no! Keep away!,"_ spat Malamar trying to roll away from the wave of demons. Paralyzed muscles were of no help. Could not escape. Not from the claws and teeth ripping through flesh. Odd sensation rippled through his body as he looked unseeing towards the orchestrator of his misery, fully aware of the invisible claws ripping every vein and artery nerve in his limbs. Pleading for mercy. Body fighting to maintain conscious control.

His eyes how ever damaged they were, seemed to trigger something. . . some form of pity.

Scratch Cat approached slowly, almost nonchalant. "Dat look on yer face says ya give, dat ya want Mercy. is dat right," wondered the small assailant.

A nod.

The Dark-Psychic type wanted the pain, the agony of being ripped apart alive to stop. If it meant grovelling to keep what was left of his life, then so be it.

Blind, was utterly blind to the posture of the feline. Tilt of the head, as though evaluating something. Curled tail sweeping methodically to and fro in thought. Eyes hardening as a dark grin, almost as pitch black as the ink all around, stretched across his face. Temperature of the room dropped.

"Tell me somethin', Malamar," invited Meowth, tone as friendly and jovial as could be. "Can da afterlife still hear ya scream?"

It was over in seconds. Head charm flashed in pale brilliance and all around the trapped Pokemon, pinned under the weight of the inky demonic masses appeared rune filled circle after rune filled circle. Complete coverage all around him. No time to scream, to acknowledge what happened as flesh and bone were blasted to powder. From all around blasts of pure and absolute energy tore the unfortunate fool apart. Swept up even the smallest particle of dust into anonymity. Fully banished Malamar from existence.

Matter settled and feeling rather proud of himself, Meowth dusted off his paws. Summoned images of Pokemon ink demons folded, collapsed on themselves. Turned on the heel of his feet to find the members of the rescue party looking at him with a mixture of emotions -- some unsurprised, others were terrified.

"Wha'?," asked the confused feline, sharp sapphires blinking in confusion. "Was I not thorough 'nough?"

No one immediately answered, could not. 

Instead, Henry Stein thing took the lead once more, unconsciously taking precautions to not tread on nor in the smaller creature's path.

"Did I do somethin' wrong?," Meowth inquired to Jesse and James and Pikachu, not really sure what the wariness around him was all about.

Jesse and James shrugged.

Pikachu shook her head. "Nope. Just normal everyday you," beamed Pikachu. That was another thing the yellow electric mouse loved about her Rocket cat, despite everything he could still be his lovable self.

Feet carefully stepped down on creaky floorboards, unsure whether or not the sound of Malamar's . . . eradication would bring Searchers of the false angel and Joey. Halls were utterly quiet, not a breath of sound. Absolute silence. Ears roved through the desolate darkness for an echo, for anything. A voice or a scream . . . maniacal laughter.

"Maybe he doesn't know we're here," whispered Frisk hopefully.

Poor, ill-conceived wish. There was no question that their presence was not unnoticed. Hardly. Occasionally from the edge of her vision, November glimpsed a blur of sloppy mess darting behind a corner or cutout that momentarily raised her hopes before bashing them to grits ducking behind the walls. Their whereabouts were known, but it was strange. . . sixth sense whispered doubts in her ears about the whole situation. 

If Joey knew there were there and where they were, why wait for them to come to him? Would it not be easier to separate them and finish them all off one by one? Especially after Malamar.

"If only," muttered Chara, tone downtrodden at the best possibility clearly presented as false. 

"HE KNOWS WE'RE HERE," agreed the monstrous guide, not bothering to hide his certainty. "IS JUST WAITING FOR US TO COME TO HIM."

"Peachy," muttered Meowth, flicking a condensed Shadow Ball behind the group which collided with an enormous globby ink Searcher looming over Jesse's shoulder. Thing promptly exploded into pellets of black.

Mimikyu added an array of rapid fire orbs of shadowy energy to the retreating backs of the other Searchers.

"Where is da creep?," continued Meowth as though he had not just somewhat blindly launched an attack over his shoulder,  _through_ a crowd. Assassins were not known for missing a mark, a target. But still!

"BELOW US. MOST LIKELY STANDING TRIUMPHAT IN THE RITUAL CIRCLE, READY TO HARP ABOUT HIS DIVINE VICTORY."

_"Lovely. How do you propose we reach him,"_ asked Pikachu, eyes darting to passing staircases only to find gaping holes to nowhere or debris of twisted metal and rotting wood.

"THERE WAS AN ELEVATOR," murmured Henry Stein thoughtfully. Any inkling of using the mechanical device faded as an option when the group round the corner to find a dark, downward tunnel with what had been doors leaning off their rims. "THAT. . . COULD BE FOR THE BEST."

_"What now smartguy?,"_ demanded Victrebell, not at all pleased about the darkness or the suffocating foul odors all around.

Hum of thought as the guide approached the yawning expanse and peered down, thinking of another way down. Little Bendys followed his example, mimicking the larger creature in various fashions -- some had doned Sherlock Holmes hats and magnifying glasses.

_"How far down does it go, do you think,"_ asked Oshawott innocently, leaning over the edge with careful balance. Not at all paying attention to anything behind him.

Too perfect. How could such a pristine opportunity be wasted?

Not by them, nope. Sharp sapphires and dark eyes side glanced each other, slight hidden grins on their faces.

This. Was. Too. Perfect.

_"Oh, I don't know,"_ grinned Nyrath on the otter's right.

"How 'bout we's test out a theory," prompted Meowth on the otter's left.

The two cats swung out a foot from either side. Launched the water-type into empty space.

Two seconds.

All the time needed for the Otter Pokemon to realize that his webbed feet were no longer touching solid ground. Fearing the worst he looked down. Dread kidnapped any thought, any rational reasoning. High pitched, ear splintering scream passed his lips as he pinwheeled his arms and feet. Too panicked to notice that his tail was held by two paws, grips firm.

_"Holy Arceus! Oh Victini, Victini, Victini! I'm gonna fall, I'm gonna die! oh mah gawd, oh mah gawd, oh mah gawd!"_

There went all the composure he had moments before. A reaction was expected. . . however, this was comedy gold. Neither Scratch Cat knew how long they could keep a firm hold and not fall down laughing at the otter's expense.

Quiet cough from Snivy.

Fun was over.

Not batting an eye, Meowth and Nyrath tugged the hyperventilating water type away from the ledge. Immediately he scrambled away from them and into Snivy. Shivering and mumbling about how that was not funny.

It was amazing how dignified the Unovian grass-type could appear with the blubbering mess hanging from her neck. Hands on hips and arched eyebrow.  _"Really? Here we are on a rescue mission and you're going to mess with Oshawott?"_

_"Ask a stupid question,"_ shrugged Nyrath not at all phased by the grass snake's glare.

Meowth did not even acknowledge the statement. Instead he eyed the empty elevator shaft, paw tapping his chin and tail absently sweeping to and fro. The shaft kind of reminded him of . . Could the same thing work here? Sure at the time everyone had been upside down . . still the same concepts and rules of physics applied right? Perhaps. . . the little Bendys would not be too hard to carry, the other creature. . . Stein was another matter.

Which brought up another question. Stein stated with absolute confidence where Joey Drew was and could open loops in the fabric of reality -- how they got in the God-foresaken Studio to begin with -- to anywhere. .  so then why? Instead of having them run willy-nilly like a headless chicken, why not just snuff them out all at once? Something was not adding up.

Why was this guy so hesitant to take them directly to Bendy?

"Hey, Stein, I's got'a question for ya," spoke the Scratch Cat, eyes slowly moving from the empty expanse to the much bigger, malformed creature who withered under his gaze. Phantom fire circled the two. Ice seeped into the thing's veins from a glare that would quake the confidence of even the hardiest Pokemon or Digimon. "Who's side are ya on?"

". . . BENDY'S. ."

"Really? Is dat so?," snorted the unbelieving Pokemon. "Den why are we's a'walkin' when youse could very well, easily open one'o dem passages like whens we foist got 'ere, hmm? Get us to Bends a lil'faster don't'cha tink?"

"i could 'port us there if this ink blot  would tell me the coordinates," offered Sans.

"Nah-uh, not happenin' Funny Bone. Don't think I's didn't hear Pap warn ya 'bout overuse of magic," cut off the creame furred Kantonian before returning the conversation back to Stein. "So, buddy, tell us exactly whose side yer on."

Looking rather helpless at the accusations, the creature shifted on its feet. Uncomfortable. ". . YOU COULD BE CORRUPTED IF I OPEN THE PORTAL. JOEY IS WAITING ON THE OTHER SIDE, YOU DO REALIZE THAT, RIGHT?. . "

_"We'll worry about the consequences later,"_ stated Pikachu confidently.  _"If you can open that portal, then do so."_

Henry Stein huffed indecisively, lone eye wandering over the faces of all those gathered. Decisions had been made. A family member needed rescuing and by God, they were going to save the little toon if it meant going through the inky river of the hellish Studio. There would be no swaying them.

". . VERY WELL. . . "

Though reluctant to send a vast number of living beings to their doom, there was gratitude that the little toon had found such a family. One the he himself had tried to free -- Bendy, Boris, Alice -- from the clutches of an insane studio director, someone he once thought of as a friend . . . all to no avail. This time . . . this time would be different. Lifting up a hand and then motioning it up and down, he silently uttered words of prayer. 

Prayers of guidance and protection.

Under his talons a mass of turning and swirling ink distorted the fabric of reality. Open like a doorway. Large and high enough for them all to easily pass through without the chance of ambush and bombardment. Gates into a deeper Hell, into the depths of where one poor Soul cried out for freedom, for saviors. None waited for the okay or an assent of permission. Strode forward with purpose, Meowth and Pikachu in the lead.

Henry shared a look with his little army of Bendys before entering himself.

What they walked into could best be described as a satanic altar from the unimaginative mind of cultists. Walls all around dripped with thick, tar-like sludge and other questionable liquids. Smell of death, despair, and decay pungent in the air. Tall pillar candles loomed over everything, illuminating all in a dull, yellow haze, bringing to life other cultic artifacts and scripture scrawled on the wall. 

Center of the room seeped vile darkness and evil. An upside down pentagram hummed and glowed an inviting white, beckoning. Visible it the poor lighting were innumerable Searhers clambering over each other, and two others who had most of the rescue party's focus. -- Joey Drew and the false angel.

**"Welcome children,"** beamed the abomination of man and beast, insane grin on his face.  **"You're just in time to see the dawn of a new era. The coming birth of a creature who can make me a True God."** Dramatic wave of his ungainly, twisted and dis-proportioned arms to indicate his grand dream of deity, expecting them to quiver with fear or submission. Either would due.

Neither was given.

Unimpressed looks of disgust and hatred and contempt greeted his words.  **"What? No applause, no outcry for divine pleasure. .  huh, you lot have a more dead sense of humor than my wayward toon."**

"Where's Bendy," growled Meowth, spheres of empty hatred peering into a soulless husk. His patience was very thin. . . solid as a whisp of fog. It was taking all he had not to leap on the thing now and tear him to pieces. To rip that damn smirk off Joey's face.

**"Bendy?"**

_"You're playing games with the wrong Pokemon,"_ warned Pikachu, vivid and bright white electricity popping and snapping from her round, red cheeks.

Drew, a once renowned genius, chuckled,  **"Oh, you mean the devil darling? Why, he's here. Come forward Bendy, come now, don't keep your audience waiting."**

A figure trudged forward through the Searchers. What came forward was not the little toon, not the little dancing devil darling everyone was familiar with. Not the smiling face they knew and loved.

Not Bendy.

He towered over some of the Pokemon and Digimon. Body shuffled, barrel chested with broad shoulders and a thin waist. Legs dangled uselessly in the air. Completely black, gnarly teeth jutting forth the only spots of white. Eyes covered by folds of fleshy goop that jiggled with every step of his well-worn knuckles supporting thick, muscular arms. Wickedly tipped tail whipped through the air. Stopped beside his emaciated captor, only a head shorter than the former man triumphantly sneering at them.

"Bendy," whispered Virus, not really wanting to believe what she was seeing. Not really wanting to believe that the sweet faced little toon was this massive beast. 

None wanted to believe that they were possibly too late. There had to be a chance. He was a tough, little guy.

Joey could see the crumbling confidence. Wanted to erase all intrusions upon his sketched, perfect world, any blot that could damage his divine reign. Knew the prefect way to do it.  **"Bendy, attack,"** instructed the mad man, grin impossibly vile.

Step forward. One after the other, each making his charge forward at a faster rate toward his rescuers. Mouth open in a deafening roar, gray translucent spittle dripping form his teeth. No hesitation, no recognition. There was no hint of the lovable toon they all knew.

"BENDY! WAKE UP!," roared Henry, launching himself over the heads of his allies and meeting the mindless behemoth head-on. Enormous claws grabbed the deformed toon's looping horns and in a shoving toss, pulled the unbalanced demon to the ground. Hard. Wood splintered under the force. Down but not out, the disproportioned toon twisted his body, swung out a fist that hammered the other's cheek. Tail whipped crazily. Struggled to free himself from the other creature, thrashed with all he had. To no avail, especially when a tsunami of little bodies piled on top of him.

**"You unashamed sinners,"** scoffed Joey disdainfully. He had his fun. It was time to get rid of mistakes on the draft. Perhaps though, he would keep a few alive. . for amusement and plot in his new world. Wave of his clawed hand and the Searchers converged on the rescuers, screaming and howling eagerly for a chance to rip and tear and feast on flesh.

Chaos reigned. No time to call out and bunch into preferred teams. Darkness and evil was all around them, attempting to smoother any resistance. Only thing that could be done was meet them head on.

Frisk and Chara dove headlong into the writhing mass of black, determined to beat their way through the madness. Silver and Moonlight faithfully followed. Shadow Balls, Trump Cards, and Hidden Powers blasted the inconsistent bodies to splots staining the floor as swords and shields of red bashed and slashed and sliced down forcefully.

Meowth and Pikachu tried the same tactic, but from a different direction. Two blurs of creame and yellow darting about and disappearing then reappearing through the sea of inconsistent creatures. Neither losing Joey Drew from their sights, locked on and imaging ways to make him suffer -- slow and agonizing.

Pika and Ashton blasted the bubbling masses with a high voltage surge of Thunderbolt that ripped through the Searchers, calcified them to broken, crumbling bits. 

Amber swung out violently with a wooden board she rummaged for earlier, calm face vivid with wild aggression. Beside her, August sliced and slashed and swiped any blob that dared to come near the young Ketchum girl.

Witch stood strong beside her Bond Human, firing away with Ember and Flamethrower and Fire Spin.

The Ketchum Pokemon and Rocket Pokemon pulverized and pummeled the malformed creatures with relish, not at all minding the splatter of ink.

Jesse and James followed the lead of the young Ketchum, bashing Searchers to insignificant droplets with a large rusted pipe and gnarled wrench they just  _happened_ to acquire on the way through the halls.

Nyrath and Persia covered them, tearing through thick, tar-like ink and flesh in an effortless assault.

Sans summoned two Blasters and a tsunami of femur bones Searing through tarry ink with blasts of the skeletal dragon skulls and femur bones plunging into bodies, focused on protecting his unguarded side and November's simultaneously.

Renamon and Impmon traded tactics between flinging orbs of fiery and icy energy and powerful blasts of compressed stone, neither daring to touch the foreign bodies.

Skully sprinted around, swinging his Bone Club around like a baseball bat with the addition of his weight as he bounced up and came down hard.

November swung with a vengeance, using a twisted pipe like a bludgeon, bashing any enemy who dared to come near Kit and Chu who tore through the blots around her.

Chaos, absolute and utter chaos that ripped away any concentration. Not at all unlike the noise and agony and confusion in Bendy's distorted and fractured mind. Nothing made sense. Garbled and staticy. Voices called out to him in high-pitched wails and banshee screams. Shapes and colors twisted and curled at odd angles. All so confusing. Could not focus on a single thing.

Did not help that there was a creature almost like him, though less distorted and corrupt compared to him, gripping him by the horns and thrusting him down heavily. Yeling at him to wake up.

What did that even mean? He was awake.

Could this brute not see that his eyes were open? Why would he need to wake up, from what?

He was awake. Fully aware of the small little creatures who looked almost like his cartoon self beating tiny fists against every portion of his body and squeaking for his attention All the while the larger fists either held a horn or pummeled him form above, striking either his cheek of forehead. Rattled his brain and messed with his senses. Voices began to . . . comingle, to separate and make sense, recognizable.

Maybe he did need to wake up.

This. . this felt wrong. . why did it feel wrong?

Fist to the cheek. Recoiling from the wild blow, the disformed toon demon pulled away and roughly shook his head before thrusting his head forward into the other creature's head.  _Klunck!_ Two heads bashed together forcefully. As the initiator Bendy received no painful recoil, it was the other ungainly inky being who fell away from the sudden and aggressive headbutt, flipping onto his crooked back and exposed his vulnerable soft flesh.

Perfect chance to show the other look-alike who was the better. Gnarled teeth opened in a ghastly snarl, gray viscous liquid plopped down to the wooden floorboards. Thick arms propelled him to and over the down offence, looming high and pinning his heavier weight on the attacker. Aware of the little creatures still on him, pawing at his skin. Massive claw pressed down on the exposed throat, slowly moving his face forward with a rumbling hiss. Would vastly enjoy shredding layer after layer of inky flesh from the other's body to whatever core he had under all the ink.

"BE. .NDY . . YOU . .DON'T WANT . .TO DO THIS. . .," wheezed the one under his claws, lone eye peering helplessly at him, two of his own arms wrapped around the wrist bearing down weight.

Sure he did. That was why the other was pinned under him wasn't it? To make it easier for him to finish the adversary who dared to leap at him. Splayed claw inched closer and closer. Almost there. Just a little closer. Just a little. . .

"Bendy."

That voice. It froze the enroaching claw, stiffened every muscle in his body. He . . .knew that voice. Could never forget it. Loosening the weight on the other and lifting his head Bendy saw her. All else fell away from reality. Only focused on the solo, silent beacon in the chaos.

Knew her. The brilliance of her purple highlighted black fur, silky to a fine sheen. Bright and clean dark pink fabric. Sharp, yellow eyes. Confident and tall stance. The she-imp sho had made him feel safe and secure, protected. 

Virus.

But she was not the same. . . there was fear in her eyes. Did she fear him? Or someone else?

Uncertain rumbles from his throat. Quarry forgotten, the distorted and malformed toon lumbered at a crawl to the she-imp, careful not to tred on any of his tiny look-alikes that hopped off him. Attention locked on her as she limped forward, a hand to her shoulder and left foot at an odd angle. Never wavered. Held her gaze, hopeful and teary eyed on the giant she once knew as a harmless toon. Humming a quiet toon from a movie they had watched days prior with Toriel and the younger Academy Students.

Knew that tune, that melodious lullaby.

Each step forward she searched his face, for something familiar. There still had to be something of his lovable toon self in there. Played on a hunch. Determinedly hobbled  through the chaos of battle as ink and blood splattered the ground, through her own pain.

"I have crossed the horizon to find you," sung the dark furred Dark Digimon, a voice usually slathered in sarcasm and cool disconcern radiated warmth.

The behemoth that was Bendy slowed, head tilting as though listening.

Eyes stung with the held back tears. Continued forward, this would be her only chance to reach him.

"I know your name."

Bendy slowed even more, almost hesitant to reach the soft-voiced viral Digimon but eager to be near. Rumbles reverberated loudly through the broken atmosphere, like he was struggling to remember the words, but remembered them.

"They have stolen the heart from inside you."

Stopped just in front of her, head turned away in shame and a low keening gurgle of distress. It was true, Joey and that false angel had twisted and deformed who he once was.

Virus closed the gap between them. Had to look up at the towering toon, even with his turned away head lowered and shoulders hunched. Glove of her uninjured arm reached out, hand open to cup the side of his face. Soft fabric and cool and slick ink met, warmth passing from her to him. Sweet smile on her face as her thumb stroked the side of his face, gently caressed his cheek. "But this does not define you."

Rumbles softened as he lowered himself down to his elbows. For all the world looking quite humorous with his back half still up in the air, wickedly pointed tail flicking slowly side to side. Could lean forward if he wanted to. Seemed hesitant to. 

Not having the large behemoth not look at her, virus pulled his face toward her forcibly. Sharp yellow eyes focused on where his red eyes would be, fearful watching the world under a river of ink. "This is not who you are."

If he would not make the first move, then the Viral Dark Digimon would. Forcing the wary creature to turn his head to her, Virus pressed her forehead to his. Not minding the ink that ran through her fur. Nuzzled into the mess with relish. Wanted the devil darling to know that he was not alone. . . or feared. Just dearly loved.

Wanted her precious toon back. "You know who you are."

Heartbeats of silence. Hoped that he still remembered . . . Had to be himself inside, otherwsie he would have torn her to digital shreds. Still had to be --- from an opposing head the she-imp felt the malformed toon lean his head against hers. Reverberating thrums had a closely guarded heart racing a million miles an hour. 

"Vi. . Virus. . ?"

Watery smile stretched across her face, head braced against the larger skull. "There ya are, my cheeky little devil."

 

   

                                                            

 

The moment of finding the toon still in there was interrupted by a furious screech of "Alice" Angel pushing her way through the battlefield to the reunited duo. Screaming in an ugly, high-pitch about how the Dark Digimon was a blot in the plan to make her perfect. Stomping forward, claws reached for the viral she-imp. Unseen by Bendy, though fully aware of her approach, he brought himself to a quarter of his true height and wrapped a protective arm around Virus. Body her shield, he turned his head toward the threat of the false angel. Teeth open in a snarl.

The psuedo angel threw herself forward. Never reached her intended target.

Two small blurs of yellow and creame leaped free of the inky sea of black and slammed into her shoulder, throwing both of their small weights into the much bigger ink woman. Off balance, the false angel fell to a knee. 

Pissed that someone had dared to touch her porcelain and perfect side, the forgone woman spun on a dime. Hands snatched the small Scratch Cat and Tiny Mouse form the air as they recoiled from the Body Slam. "Touch me will you?! Taint my perfection, will you?!," screeched the furious woman, eyes wild with insanity. "I'll teach you!"

Grip on the back of their necks strong 'Alice' yanked the two Pokemon to the ground. Hard. Repeatedly slamming their bruised and battered little bodies to the unforgiving floorboards. each slam harder than the last. Again and again and again, cackling like a mad woman all while tormenting her victims. "This is what you asked for! By daring to touch me, you sinned and sinners must be punished! You unruly wretches just do not understand! How could you?! No one knows how hard it is to be perfect! Sinners must be punished!"

How dare these filthy creatures touch her! Could have tainted her, marred what little there was left of her beauty! She had to punish the little brutes, had to!

"Sinners and wretches must be punished!," screamed 'Alice'.

**"I CoULDn't agrEE MOre."**

Happened in seconds. A claw of smokey grey caught her offguard, blindsided the ink woman with such force that it sent her rolling in an undignified manner along the rough, ink and blood stained floor. Grip removed from her victims necks and sent them airborne, caught by Pika and Ashton. Splutters and coughs as she attempted to stand, only for an Aqua Jet wrapped in many attacks -- primarily two separate voluminous currents of electricity -- slammed into her gut. Threw her further back, into a wall. Near the harbor of Joey Drew.

Coughing and gasping, 'Alice' rolled off her side and shuffled to sit on her rump. Undignified and unorthodox though she may be positioned, there was no way whoever assaulted her would remain unknown and unpunished. Looked up, eyes burning with defiant hatred. Resolve wilted within seconds of looking at the attacker. Trembled under the ferocity of light greens of the she-devil.

Death had many faces, many names. At the moment it bore the face of a shadowed she-demon calmly approaching her prey. Leathery wings inching out and upward with every step, every slow and methodical tortuous second. Claws at the ready, reaching out to rip through the flesh of the ink woman. Mouth parted open in a deep throated hiss. Stood over the terrified being, completely empty of any emotion bar rage -- boiling away in her blood, made the morphed teenager hot and uncomfortable.

Whole body trembling at the ferocity wafting from the girl, 'Alice' begged in a squeak, "M-Mercy?"

She-demon paused, head tilting a bit to the side. Glow of light greens did not fade for a second. 

The possibility of being spared, released from imminent death seemed plausible.

 

                                                                        

 

Until the demon girl smiled, a cruel and twisted, vicious line of sharp teeth.  **"SinnERS SHOuld Be PUnisHed. Isn't ThaT WhAT you SAid?"** The morphed teenager lunged forward. No time to scream. Claws tore through porcelain skin and fabric in a spray of black, nothing left to chance as every organ in the ink woman's body was shredded. Did not mind if she was coated in liquid black. The thirteen year-old only wanted the orchestrators of Bendy's misery to suffer.

Orchestrators.

That reminded her.

Deed done Demon-November turned toward the last enemy who had been unmoved by the brutal death of his ally. Hobbled away from one kill toward the former Human, still dripping ink. She was not alone in staring down the monstrosity. Shuffled forward and was joined by more than welcome allies.

Next to her marched Sans, unbothered by the black stains all over his jacket and twirling two femur bones in his hands like batons. Left eye a crackling blaze of cyan. Grin dark and chilling.

In front of her, an imposing threat by themselves, walked Meowth and Pikachu. Neither had any intention of letting Joey Drew live to see another dawn. The dark shadows and potent electricity warping around them was clear evidence of such a fact, one that made even the hardiest of the rescue party quake in unease. Probably did not help that spheres of sapphire and tawny were glowing brightly in the darkness.

                                                                    

 

Joey, keeping true to his delusions of grandeur as a God, sneered with his twisted and dark smile. Not at all bothered by the murderous fires in those who dared to stand against the divine. How humorous. To face the power of a God and hope to come out on top, the victors against absolute odds. Ludicrous, preposterous. Especially of that girl, the one parading around as a demon relying in hope of all things to force him, a God, from his rightful throne. Amusing that these little bugs dared to try. Time to put them in their places, by all means. 

**"Ungrateful sinners,"** roared the false deity, arm swinging forward.

At his command the Searchers surged forward in a scream, intent on overwhelming the opposition. A foolish goal all things considered. Undettered the foursome pressed on. Ink bodies were a shield of fog. Opposition overwhelming like a sea of black sludge and ink, they plunged into the muck to reach the one who had tormented the little toon devil.

Snarls and roars of the rabid beast that he was, the former man turned malformed monster barreled in a looping hobble to engage those who dared to stand against his divine certainty. 

An organized wave, the foursome split apart.

Demon-November leaped over the false deity's head and turning her body with a subtle twist of her hips lashed out a claw, ripped through inconsistent and liquid flesh. Long lines of five seeped an oily grey-black sludge.

Covering her descent, Sans summoned two Gaster Blasters -- one in front of November's landing spot and the other quite literally in Joey's face -- and plunged a swarm of bones in the beast's abdomen. Stopped him for a millisecond. All the time the blasters needed to charge enough power and fire, pure and condensed energy tore by any resistance.

Taking advantage of the thick, boney platform Meowth and Pikachu hopped onto the Blaster and with the cover of blasts, the duo descended upon Drew. Much smaller than the inky giant but no less ferocious. Long glowing claws of white and jagged tail of metal swept through the liquid flesh. Hung on even as the massive creature shook and twisted and snapped and reached out blindly while being assaulted by a demented she-demon and grinning reaper.

They were all consistent and aggressive, but no matter how either one pressed on with attacks, it did nothing. Other than further enrage the long-gone Human. Any affliction healed itself as if though it never were.

**"Enough of this pointless charade. None of you ever stood a chance,"** boasted Joey. A sudden liveliness to him, the insane creature swatted away Sans and Demon-November with a dismissive backhand. "Henry" just barely managed to break away from his own assaulters in time to catch them and use his body as a plush cushion. Not a very gentle landing, but better than the alternative.

One nuisance duo dealt with, it was now time to rid himself of the other two.

Sudden twist of his unproportioned body the once Human Joey Drew swung out a claw blindly. No true target in mind. One in two guarantee that he would hit something.

Someone was.

Unprepared for the blow to her cheek, Pikachu lost her grip on the slick surface and plummeted sideways in a spin from the creature's back. Fell hard on her side, rolled with the momentum and came to a stop feet from the safety, from the security of her friends and family.

Chuckling to himself, Joey turned to leap at the down mouse when a blur of cat launched himself from his horned head, leapt into open air.

Lone eye met two furious spheres of sapphire that bore into an emotionless husk. Then ever so slightly that one eye took into account the circles and runes slowly spinning around him, zipping forth from overlapped paws.

That little scoundrel!

So he was the one! The one that had infected the former human when he was so close to god-like, all powerful perfection with the little devil darling's Soul in is possession! Burr that pricked his perfect plans, his absolute goal! 

Joey switched targets, gnarled mess of teeth open to chomp down on the parasite with fur.

He was slow, far too slow.

Rune circles, humming with the radiation of power and glowing with heavenly essence, overlapped one another. Then fired a screaming blast of unfiltered and wild energy that ripped the barriers of sound and light apart, so bright no normal eye could detect its radiance. Hit the despised being half in the face, ink and flesh and bone disappearing from the plane of existence.

Howling in a scream, Joey thrashed and pedaled away from the cause of his misery. Pain obscured whatever remained of rational thought. Wild lone eye watched the cat roll in his descent and come down on all fours in front of the dizzy electric mouse. Wasted no time in facing the disfigured creep with an open mouthed hiss. Back arched, claws drawn and puffed out curled tail lashing. Dare clear in his eyes: 'Come at me devil. Let's see how immortal you really are.'

Demon Cat of Team Rocket indeed.

Perhaps . . that man, Giovanni, had not been too wrong about warning him of the feline. Oh well. Meant he got to rub it in the other's face when he came bearing a fur rug from the supposedly untouchable assassin.

Needed an opening, a small one -- there! Slight recoil from all those compounded Destiny Bonds all at once, the faintest of stumbles. All he needed. Emitting a bone grating screech, half of his face swept backwards in obscurity shifted haphazardly. Joey Drew lumbered forward in a mad sprint.

Mere inches away.

So close.

Could taste the despair and fear.

Lone eye a reflection of madness bore down on the two seemingly defenseless Pokemon.

Fatal error.

"JOEY!!!" From out of nowhere Bendy threw his massive weight on the former Studio Director, claws wildly ripping and tearing and shearing through flesh. Ink still hid where his toony face would be, but there was no doubt two red eyes were burning all the hatred of hell into his enemy. One fist after the other rammed the head of the other. Accompanied by raking claws and jagged rows of teeth clamping down with a savage yank.

Bendy was furious, livid.

Hurt his friends and family would Joey?!

Erase, hinder the demon toon's memories?!

Hurt his rescuers?! Attempt to murder them all!

Throw his Mom like a ragdoll, would he?!

Well then, if the man hand wanted a true demon -- he just got one.

Formidable only moments ago, Joey Drew was only a punching bag now. Pitifully begging for Mercy.  **"Bendy, what are you doing? Can you not see, is your vision that cloudy that you cannot fathom nor fully appreciate all that I have done for you, all of this was for the best? A God must look after the well-being of his creations, no matter how much they detest it."**

Hard shove down and the once feared Studio Director was sprawled, defenseless under the disproportioned toon devil. Claw pressed his head down to the floorboards stained in years of misery, blood, and ink. Lone eye helplessly pleaded with a dripping, blank face.

"You are not a God. Just a foolish, old coot who needs to die," growled Bendy.

That eye with all the pleas of a self-righteous old coot shifted to blood-red despise, absolute hatred.  **"Insol--!"**

Dagger sharp black claws ripped out the old coot's throat. Whatever last words or curses he had were lost in bubbling gurgles and gasps and heaves as thick, viscous black liquid leaked from under the emaciated, twitching body and the body bubbled to nothingness. As did the Searchers.

Joey Drew was no more.

He was free. 

Finally. . .after so long . . . . the nightmare was over.

 

 

Henry breathed in the cool, quiet of the night. Thinking about many things. Mainly that the nightmare was over. . . and the condition of his body. Time had never been on his side, borrowed countless years to get here. To be free.

And now that he was, regret weighed down his wary body. Regret that his coworkers would never consciously enjoy this freedom, that Boris and Alice would only be a memory.

He would soon be joining them. could feel the ink of his body rolling into the snow and seep into the soil below. This was where his story came to an end. Minutes more and he would be no more, a black puddle.

His little Bendys had already dripped away, smiling and cooing about how they would be waiting and would tell the others all the adventures they had.

Borrowed time fading away.

Bendy did not need to see that, the little Dancing Demon had already been through so much.

". . .BENDY. . ," smiled Henry, thoughts turning from his slow demise to the still, breathing, living toon. Resilient little devil.

Whatever Joey had done to him before the rescuers got there ceased to have any power the moment the old man died. Twisted and gnarled body bubbled and boiled as he shrank in size, back to his sweet and lovable toon self where he practically fell in the viral she-imp's arms.

After so many years of being alone, the smiling toon demon had foudn those who would go to the ends of sanity for him. Lucky devil.

"Ya know, it's extremely inconsiderate and rude to leave and die without a goodbye," snipped a snarky, confident voice from the forest behind him.

Massive head turned. Expected to see the sassy Dark Digimon, pink gloved claws on her hips and foot tapping the compacted ice. Gulped when he took into account the other three figures making their way through the evening light. Meowth and Pikachu holding a little gloved hand in their paws, and the duo looked somewhat peeved that he would even consider leaving without saying goodbye to the small toon between them.

Big watery red eyes stared up at the shriveling creature that at one time had been a man who animated the cartoons of the darling devil's adventures. Sad frown in place of a face that was supposed to be smiling and cheerful. Holding back tears, trembling.

"Henry," sniffed the toon, voice bubbling and warbling with emotion. "Y-yer n-not leavin' ag-again are ya? Di-Did I do somethin' w-wrong?"

Two icy spheres stared into the giant creature, demanding that he fix this. Immediately.

Virus looked about ready to skin him alive, but held herself together for the sake of the darling devil. More than ready to be his rock.

This was why he had not wanted Bendy present during his last moments, would crush the small sweet heart. Could not have everything.

". . BENDY, BUD. C'MERE," rumbled Henry, waving an inviting claw to him.

Immediately a small black blur rushed from the security of the mouse and cat to the falling apart creature's side. Threw himself into the animator's warmth and wrapped arms in a hug to the best of his ability. Face nuzzling the soppy and viscous frame. Watery eyes pooled in gray. ". . .I AM NOT UPSET WITH YOU, FAR FROM IT," soothed the animator, claw rubbing circles along the small, trembling toon's back. ". . BUT I AM ON BORROWED TIME. THERE IS NO CONTROL ON MY PART. . "

"Please, don't go," whined Bendy through his tears. Hug tightened, as though touch alone would keep him solid forever. If only.

"BENDY. . .I CANNOT NOT GO WHEN IT'S TIME, I'VE BEEN STALLING FR TOO LONG AS IT IS. WOULD IT BE FAIR OF ME TO KEEP BORIS AND ALICE WAITING? THEY'VE BEEn WAITING FOR SO LONG."

"Bo' an' Al'?," sniffled Bendy. "Yer gonna go met'em?"

Certain nod.

Did he know that for certain? Not really, but it was better to leave the little darling with hope. Plus, there was just a funny feeling the two toons would be among the first to greet him. Aside his wife, Linda.

"FIRST ONES AT THE GATE."

Smile wide, the little devil darling bounced on his feet and hugged tighter. Spade tipped tail happily flicking from side to side. "Well, tell'em I say hi an' tha' I foun' my own family, my own Mom an' Dad, my own siblings, friends. They don't gots'ta worry 'bout me no more 'cause Virus'll be keepin' an eye on me. An' tha' I won't ever forget'em. 'Kay?," bubbled Bendy.

Deep chuckle despite his collapsing structure. Held the resilient toon darling close as his last hour came to a close. "OF COURSE, BENDS. I'LL TELL'EM. . .JUST PROMISE ME SOMETHING."

"Mhmm?"

"BE A LITTLE DEVIL DARLIN THAT YOU WERE MEANT TO BE FOR YOUR FAMILY. CAN YOU PROMISE ME THAT?" 

Sniff and a nod. "Promise."

 

 

 

 

 

**_TO BE CONTINUED . . ._ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bit where Virus was singing to Bendy was inspired by:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t2Fe1lesqUM  
> Original artwork goes to the video's creator and Song belongs to the movie 'Moanna'  
> -Check it out!
> 
> Sorry for the grainy pictures youse' all. If I could fix it I would, but meh. . my computer skills are quite basic
> 
> As for all of this. . . wow, just wow. . . I wanted to hug lil'Bends all throughout this whole thing.  
> Howse was it fer youse all? Did you like this chapter, hate it, meh?
> 
> Comment below, subscribe, bookmark, like, etc.
> 
> This is very much far from over everyone, but please have patience with me. Stay tuned!
> 
> Patience and Determination, folks!
> 
> See ya next time~!  
> -PatienceandPokemon


	34. Catastrophe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shenanigans of the cat kind. . . . fun with stuff and stuff and more stuff

This was going to be epic.

Had it all figured out.

A plan to make that insufferable Scratch Cat pay for everything he put the otter through. Perfect tool in his paws, a heavy cylinder almost as tall as him with a faded label of green lettering. Did not bother to read the words. Ignored the letters and marched on while a tingly, sharp scent irritated his nose.

Would this stuff really work?

All of it?

Hopefully.

Otherwise this whole thing would back fire in his face explosively and he would be a scratching post for many claws. Already had asked every cat he could think of that he did not like to meet in one room of the Academy Activity Halls -- the Basketball courtroom. Big enough space for him to sneak in on the high viewing platform and dump the contents of the cylinder, then bail. Webbed feet carefully scooted the water-type Pokemon along the rough floor of the overhead, careful to be quiet. Could not alert the hub-bub of voices below.

Recognized a few voices, most were not his intended target but unfortunately were victims of circumstance and association.

Oh well. Set down the container of the ultimate weapon against Pokemon of the feline genetics. Peered cautiously over the guard rails, down at those unaware and waiting for the otter. It was actually surprisingly easy to lure them into the large, confined space. Whoever said curiosity killed the cat knew exactly what they were talking about. Insatiable curiosity was too much, too easy to play with.

Down below were Nya-Nya, Anne, Purrla, Zera and Scamp, Mewtwo and Mewtwoette with Arthur and Jay, Persia, the curious kids Pika, Ashton, and the Quad Squad, and Kit as well as his true target -- Meowth. For a Pokemon with infamous patience, he sure was pacing back and forth a lot, ears flicking around in search of a giveaway and tail winding in loops behind him.

Oshawott grinned.

The cat was right where he wanted him. Not a sound made to reveal his location, he hefted the cylinder up in his arms and against the rails. Certain that he could keep a good grip on the slick, smooth surface without falling himself, the otter ever so carefully tilted it forward. 

_"Hey! Up here!,"_ shouted Oshawott as he dumped the powdery weapon onto his unsuspecting victims.

All heads looked up at the rain of powder.

"Oh, dis is not good,"muttered Meowth.

**FWOMPHF!**

 

November was not one for fishing, especially with a pounding headache threatening to rupture her skull at any moment. But exceptions could be made. For the wise-guy of a Pokemon that thought it was a good idea to dump a cloud of catnip on her head and run away cackling, she would make an exception. And why the hell catnip, of all things?! Really?! 

Her fortune was that she had walked past the powdery fumes only, thus got just a whiff of the horrible stuff.

Others were not so fortunate as she saw peeking into the courtroom from whence the fumes wafted. Had a ferocious headache not been knocking, the scene would have been humorous.

Mewtwo and Mewtwoette were rolling on the floor, pupils of black wide and expansive, insensible grins on their faces. Absolute nonsense pouring from their mouths.

Arthur was no better, leaning against Jay's shoulder while randomly quoting Shakespeare and all the other great playwrights in a string of babble.

Anne and Purrla were in a tizzy, running around each other on all fours and swiping for a tail.

Zera and Scamp were pantomiming each other, building invisible walls around themselves.

Nya-Nya was rubbing her head against the wall.

Meowtwo was stumbling about drunkenly and hanging from Pikatwo's shoulder, chirping about how much she likes the clone electric type -- who was blushing a mad cherry red at the truth being confided to him, the one of her affections.

Tabitha murmured old world hymns to calm her sword-bearing brother as he leaned against a wall and heaved up his guts in convulsing waves, cursing the otter's existence in weird combination of Poke tongue-English-and another language that November could not pinpoint.

Kit was running around all over like a kid after a candy-binge, laughing hysterically while Pika and Ashton, suffering from fits of sneezing, pursued him.

Persia was rolling around and squirming on her back, paws splayed in the air and hoarse purrs echoing through the large feline.

And Meowth. . . how in the world it happened the thirteen year-old had no idea, but it did . . . and the creame cat somehow managed to gt himself entangled in some rope and attached to the ceiling about forty feet up.

Hence why the young coppery-blonde was hunting down the otter after leaving Ash, Jesse and James, the Ketchum and Rocket Pokemon, and Brock to keep an eye on them. Made promises not to murder the water-type. Just wanted to throttle him a bit.

If anything, it would probably be Pikachu or Nyrath who pummeled Oshawott. Neither had been pleased that the prank involved the cat they loved. There would be hell to pay. Both the Alolan cat and Kantonian mouse had stormed off in search of the otter.

November searched too, peeved. She had not asked for a pounding headache courtesy of that accursed powder. Light green eyes darted around to any trace or sliver of blue. Only to find that it wasn't Oshawott. Search continued.

Catnip always had this affect on her. To cats it was a kryptonite of sensual nonsense, to the coppery-blonde it was a curse. a single whiff of the damn thing and BAM! -- headache for four hours. That was the clock the pesky otter had.

Four hours.

Long time to hide from someone.

To entertain herself in her quest of finding the elusive Pokemon, the thirteen year-old let her mind wander and puzzle. How was it that the otter had gotten a hold of the catnip powder? Why was it that her only catnip ill-effect was a pounding and thrashing headache? How much was in that container? Could he catnip induced headache be due to the other two forms of her Soul? A panther was a cat and just as susceptible to the powder; not a dragon nor a demon. But if she so happened to morph. . . probably not a good idea, though really her morphs were not a choice. Just happened.

_"Help! Help me, somebody! Crazy ragdoll!"_

November stopped, light greens blinking slowly.

There was no way right?

Not a chance.

Million to one.

Curious she turned her head. Not even two seconds later, she could see the otter running into view. Canister of catnip still in his paws. Blur of webbed foot water-type raced past a very thoroughly confused teenager. Trail of dust in his wake. Skidded to a momentary stop, then took off in a frenzy around the corner.

Huh, one way to find the otter.

But what had he meant by "Crazy ragdoll"?

_". . .kkkk. . Coe back, Oshawott. I just want to play with you. . . . . the same way you wanted to spit my cat. . . .kkkk . ."_

_"He isn't even your cat! And he deserved it,"_ screamed the indignant water type.

Cue the satanic screeching from the Ghost-Fairy type as they launched themselves after the irritating nuisance.

Coppery-blonde teenager just managed to hop out of the way as the guised phantom flew by. Fuming with rage.  _"How dare you! My cat may not be mine. . . however, that does not mean he is all the mouse's,"_ screeched Mimikyu as they wildly swung a horde of spectral Shadow Claws at the otter. Each swipe narrowly missing him by a width of a centimeter.  _". . . She stole him from me! Stole my cat!. . Only I can mess with him. . . Me and me alone!"_

_"Really? Then wh-agh!,"_ began Oshawott before he tripped over his own feet and somersaulted out of the way of a Shadow Ball. Rolled. Somehow kept a hold of the empty catnip canister. On webbed feet once more running from the unleashed boogey Pokemon on his tail.  _"What about Pikachu? She teases him all the time! How come she gets a free pass?! If you're so pissed take it up with a therapist!"_

_"KKKKkkkkKKkkk! Shut up, just shut up,"_ screamed Mimikyu.  _"Do you think I don't know that?! She has his heart and what do I have?! What the hell do I have!?"_

Pursuit stopped.

Stood in the hall, source of the chase forgotten. Body trembled with the bubbling emotions, threatening to swell over the walls that were so meticulously built. Every brick carefully placed.

What the hell did they have? Issues.

That was what they had.

Wore a cloak much like the skin of a Pikachu. Despised the mouse simply because of what she was. . . who she had stolen from them. Sure, they no longer jumped at the chance to beat the sit out of the chubby electric rodent. . . . . but still . . . . did not like that pudgy faced idiot.

They were possessive if their stalking the Scratch Cat had anything to bring to light. Extremely possessive of what they viewed as theirs.

It hurt so much. To know . . . his heart belonged to someone else. Not to them. Never was theirs.

Happy. They were immensely happy for him . . .finally had a love he had so long sought. . . for so long. Even so, Mimikyu found their heart screaming, crying out in pain. Unfair, all of it was unfair for they had always been there. . . well, since Alola, to catch the tears, to listen to the quiet and heartbreaking agony, the loud screams of silence, the sense of direction lost. It was them who steered the near-broke cat to shore, not her. . that damn mouse!

So, then why?

One time in Unova the cat had managed to lose them, his ghostly night guard and had. . . it hurt to know that they had failed to see, failed to heal the rift. One she, that mouse, had sealed so easily.

Were they that replaceable?

That bothersome?

Was it really such a nuisance to talk to them?

Were they . . . were they not needed anymore?

Was that it?

Granted, they knew this day would come . . . but had hoped, in vain that. . . . . 

That was how it always was. Who in their right mind would want them around, a Pokemon with their reputation? A rumor of death.

Had hoped. Could remember from where and whence the little flame had been stroked. Whom had given it the sweet, savory taste of hope of belonging.

Song long forgotten, but knew the melody by heart. Could still feel the cool warmth of the full moon night and the peaceful silence. That was not what had beckoned them out into the night, into the open. Absence of their cat. . . he was not in Bewear's Den. Had wandered off into the night. Not a good thing to do for a foreign cat like him. All you could get punching bag for an Alolan Raticate to level up with.

Searched.

Frantic to find their missing cat when. . the strum of a guitar string called to a phantismal ear, coxed it toward the shore. 

Mimikyu crept through the moonlit night silently, draped in silver and dark azure of the reflected light from the waves crashing along the beach. Closer and closer. Until they were behind the strummer, their cat blissfully unaware of them and lost in his own musical paradise. Paw absently moving along the wires. Claws expertly plucking for a certain tune, the right pitch.

Awe struck, it listened. Completely enraptured. It mystified them how handsome the cat was lost to his own muses, cloaked in silvery-grey moonlight as if it were not a mere contrast against creame fur. But an actual part of his essence. Posture straight as he leaned against a palm tree. Head turned toward the moon, coppery-golden head charm bright with a bronze luster. Sapphire eyes. . . those sharp blues that made it feel as though the cat could see through the disguise they wore, knew of the loneliness underneath, stared at the luminescent orb melancholy. Seemed on the verge of tears.

Why was he so sad?

Sure, today had been an epic fail in all endeavors except the Malasada side business. . . but that was no reason to be so depressed. 

Curious and cautious not to intrude, Mimikyu eased forward, listening.

Lyric after lyric dancing through the starlight, rivaling the stars in brilliance. Poised and fluid words drifting from a less than elegant and graceful Pokemon, not at all fitting the image conjured by the mind. Words whimsical and light echoed with a deep hollowness, a sadness that physically hurt.

The more it listened to the words, the more paradoxical they became to the Ghost-Fairy type's own misery. Lonely, the cat was so lonely. Felt like he was drifting, along for whatever ride destiny had in store. Knew that sadness. There was a time when they thought no one understood how alone, depraved of company that was so sought, how scared of being forgotten they were.

Seemed that they were wrong.

Someone else knew.

Guitar slowed. Just the silence and consistent, rhythmical crashing of waves. The companionable silence of two Pokemon in the same boat, though one was unaware of the other. Mimikyu knew it then. . . . their heart was sealed away for only one Pokemon.

Stopped purposefully scaring the living daylights out of him.

Followed simply because other than Jesse, it preferred his presences above all the other Pokemon.

Every other full moon lit night, followed the Scratch Cat out into the darkness and listened as a hidden audience. Plucking up the courage to actually, full admit aloud to him how they felt about him. When the ichor of faith filled the cup of hesitation, it was too late. He had already been claimed. Taken by that stupid, always positive and hopeful mouse.

It wasn't fair.

Were they really so easy to replace?

_"Mimikyu?"_

In reality. That was right. They were not alone. Knew that voice. Hoped the speaker was the young coppery-blonde girl they had rushed by in pursuit of the otter. Looked to find a concerned and chubby, yellow face hovering over them, worry etched on every inch of that annoying template.

_". . It's you, miserable mouse. . .,"_ growled Mimikyu, not at all pleased with the one curiously looking them over. Despised the mouse whom they mimicked in appearance. Behind those round, bronze browns there had to be pity. There was no way the mouse felt anything but overwhelming pity for it, pity that they were alone in the world and would forever remain so.

Alone because their favorite cat had been snatched from them.

Concern briefly fell away from the yellow visage. Changed to an indignant frown, pointy ears half fallen and eyes searching the face of the Diguised Pokemon for what it really meant. May have taken a few years to fully understand it, but eventually she learned how to listen. Did not believe the hostile tone overlapping the distress in furious, watery dark browns glaring daggers at her. Remained ever sympathetic, gentle and motherly despite the two of them being the same age.

_"Is there something you wanna talk about?,"_ asked Pikachu softly, gently prompting the feared Alolan Pokemon to willingly open up about their feelings. 

Would not fall for the show of apparent kindness from the electric mouse. She had an ulterior motive, had to when she was fully aware that she had stolen from them their favorite cat. Turned away from the Kantonian electric type, fake head tilting to where the otter had gone. Change of subject.  _". . . .The otter nuisance is getting away. . .,"_ grumbled the Ghost-Fairy type.

Pikachu's frown deepened. She would not be swayed. Not be led away from the distress of the other Pokemon. She continued on,  _"Nyrath'll get him. Besides Oshawott is not my concern right now. You are Mimikyu. Somehting's bugging you, or you wouldn't have screeched at him like that."_ Needed them to get any frustration off their chest, to breathe and calm down. Clearly they were upset. Faint tracks of damp wetness under their eyes and the quiet, whispering of spectors circling around, nipping at the ears.

Mimikyu refused to cooperate.  _". . .What of the girl? . . .Ran past her. .Is she still after him?"_

Did not want to talk about their emotions. Not with the Pokemon they despised.

_"November? She's after him too,"_ replied Pikachu, eyes never moving from the trembling Pokemon. There was definitely a bur in the ghost's side. 

Was set on finding out the source.  _"Mimikyu, tell me what's wrong. You can talk to me, you know that right? Holding all this in is not good for you. Please, talk to me. Don't hold it in, not like Meowth did."_

Attention was on the mouse at that word, that name. 

Dark browns locked with coppery tawnies. Snarls quiet and teeth of a phantom body gnashing under the cloak.

What did this little chubby wench really want?

Why use the name if their beloved cat?

Knew the effect the Scratch Cat had on them, would root them to the spot and have focus completely on her.

_". .What would I have to talk with you about?"_

Getting somewhere. Chewed on her bottom lip in thought. Pointy ears shifting up and down, jagged tail rocking in tempo. Plenty to talk about from the guised Pokemon's body language. Had plenty to fume and spit and snarl about. 

Pikachu tred carefully with her words.  _"Pretty much alot. Take for example, the fact that you hate the fact that Meowth is with me, and not you."_

Dark aura bubbled around Mimikyu. Looked about ready to murder the electric mouse where she stood.  _". . You are on very dangerous ground, rat,"_ warned Mimikyu, slowly pivoting their entire body toward the pudgy electric type.

Tawny eyes held strong under the intimidating glare.  _"I am well aware of that. As well as the idea that it's clear that you hate me. Mind telling me why?,"_ prompted the confident mouse. Not condescending. Not at all demanding. Calm.

The cloth hidden Ghost-Fairy type stared at the confident mouse before them. It was true. No denial that they were furious with her for being by their cat's side. Enraged it. Could clearly recall the bright, blaring neon events of the day their known world tilted and twisted unbearably. Hurt their heart.

Normal day like any other.

Another plot to capture the ever annoying mouse, one that would inevitably end in failure as it had for many years. Better than nothing though. A job to be done and one they would do. No matter how long it took. The bumps and bruises and burns were insignificant to the end goal.

Entire plot was fluid and smooth. Had the damned rodent in the clutches of a machine, escaping through the terrain when stupid luck took the side of the electric type. Grasp of the technological monstrosity came loose somehow, enough for a buildup of charge to generate in the captive Pokemon that blasted the device to smithereens and bits. Concussive force that threw the Rockets many a distance and down to the ground in a field littered with twisted metal and wires of debris from the blow apart machine.

Mimikyu had no idea when or for how long they had been unconscious, but the next thing they knew their eyes were opening to a light blue sky dotted with fluffy, vacant and white clouds. Head was light and fuzzy for a few moments, then memory surfaced through the fog. Snapped upright. Eyes searched the mess. Found Jesse holding her head while James supported her from the side, careful not to touch any broken bones or bruises. Wobbufett was holding his midsection, safe guarding a bust rib or two, and cautiously eyed the approaching boy with the hat.

Of all the Pokemon one was missing. . . their cat.

Found him. Flat on his belly with the mouse looming over him. Back to the Ghost-Fairy type.

A threat to their cat, one to be neutralized.

Screaming at the top of their lungs they leapt forward. Two enormous Shadow Claws at the ready to rip through yellow fur, intent on beating in the fact that no one hurt their cat without consequences. Eyes locked on the electric mouse.

There was no other thing on their mind. 

Wide coppery tawnies darted up to meet furious black orbs. Fear all over her face as the guised Pokemon closed distance.

Did not see the blur of movement. Not until they were nearly on top of the mouse.

Creame feline shape threw himself in the line of fire, arms outstretched and body postured like a barrier. Blue sapphires locked with their own gaze, silently pleading with them to reconsider what they so wanted to do.

Halted.

Anything for their favorite cat.

Whatever he wanted, they would provide.

A certain Alolan punk's head on a platter or plague of a headquarter replacement removed? Done and done.

Confused they stared at the Kantonian Scratch Cat before them, unsure of what to make of this development. Of the choice that had been made.

Pikachu. 

Over them.

He had chosen the blasted rat over them!

And now, said mouse wanted to know why she was despised, loathed by the Ghost-Fairy type.  _". . .It is not fair,"_ they hissed quietly, gaze held by the mouse.  _". . . You started out as the enemy., the target. . . . Why you? Why did he choose you? . . I was the one who listened to him, to every complaint and every question of existence! The shoulder to cry on! And he chose you! . . .Why did he chose you, not me?"_ Last of the outburst fell away in a whimper.

Pikachu felt for Mimikyu. She really did. It was obvious how much they adored Meowth. Though most of Alola was spent scaring him silly, it had mellowed out and just began to silently follow like a little shadow. Never too far.

Thing was though. . . by the time the Ghost-Fairy type was introduced to the Scratch Cat in Alola, years had already gone by in the mouse's interactions with the cat.

No chance for the guised Pokemon.

_"I knew him longer,"_ stated Pikachu simply. No triumphant taunting or jubilation. Simple fact, pure and concise.

Mimikyu glared vehemently.  _". . .You were the enemy! The target!"_

Slow, understanding nod. At one time the two of them had been enemies, at each other's throats the first few years. . . . . then throughout the years. . . they had survived through so many world crises that a sort of . . . . relationship developed.

Time changed many things.

_"Yeah, I was. You are more of a sibling to him, you do know that right?"_

Mimikyu blinked. Rage dissipating. Fake head tilted as they hummed,  _"Sibling?"_

Was that how the cat saw them? As a sibling? Brother/Sister?

That was unusual. Especially when it had tried to get across how much they liked him.

Really, really liked him.

Pikachu smiled.  _"You really didn't know?"_

Shake of the head.

_"You di--pffthahahaha! Oh my Arceus and Mew that's-that's," giggled the mouse trough the tears and splutters of laughter, paw thumping the ground. "Oh, that's funny! Pfffthahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Oh dear, Oh God. . . he felt so bad! Muahahahaha haha!"_ Chubby cheeked face turned to the confused Alolan Pokemon, paw wiping a tear away from her eyes. Took in the baffled expression of her friend. _"I'm not laughing at you, Mimikyu. It's just funny to think how when you hit on him, Meowth would try to get it across gently that he didn't see you that way. . .pff-haha hahaha, his face! Man, it was too funny to have him at a loss for words! He tried to find so many places to hide afterwards. He didn't wanna hurt you by straight on shooting you down . . . add the fact he didn't know how to --- mmph, pffthahahaha!"_

Mimikyu thought about it. Then smiled.

All things considered, imaging the cat's face when trying to explain or ask someone, anyone advice on how to deal with them was pretty funny.

The hopeless, half-pause babble that would amusing to listen to. Speaking of their cat. . . . there was someone who had to pay for messing with him.

_". .What of the otter?. ."_

_"Oshawott? . . Eh, we'll let someone else deal with him,"_ shrugged Pikachu.  _"Meowth will have fun smacking him into next week when he recovers from the catnip."_

_"And how long will that take?,"_ asked a curious third voice.

Surprised, Pikachu and Mimikyu turned their heads to a very curious Unovian water-type waiting for an answer. Blue-green eyes moving from one to the other. Catnip canister still in his paws. Curiosity apparently overpowering any sense of self-preservation.

_"How long will what take?,"_ asked Pikachu innocently. Watched the shadows without moving her eyes from the otter.

_"Meowth getting over the catnip. How long will that take?,"_ reiterated Oshawott, slight twinge of fear in his voice.

Slight movement in the shadows.

Paw tapping her chin thougtfully, the electric mouse hummed,  _"Oh, I don't know. Depends on the amount used and how much he actually breathed in. Could be a few minutes, could be a few hours. . . . Could be right now."_

Under the cloth over their body, Mimikyu grinned at such idiocy as a distinct form moved out of the darkness and loomed.

 

 

Oshawott blinked, brow furrowing in confusion at the fixation of the two.  _"What? What're you two looking at?"_

_"You might wanna turn around,"_ suggested Pikachu.

Turn around he did. Fully realizing the proximity of the feline he effectively doped up.

Sharp sapphires were clear.

Audible gulp.  _"H-H-Hey th-there M-M-Meowth,"_ chuckled the doomed water-type.  _"C-Can w-w-we talk th-this out?"_

Big, mischievous cheshire grin. "After dumpin' all dat catnip on us all? Sure, let's talk."

 

 

It took Ash and Snivy three hours to remove the empty, dented canister from around Oshawott's body. Both wondering exactly how the incapacitated Scratch Cat could do what the otter swore up and down he was claiming.

Cat of blame rubbing his head against a pillow did not exactly help the argument.

No way in the world in that state could anyone shove another into a cylinder and proceed to bash it around like a punching bag that spoken a personal insult, then folded the side so that the otter was effectively stuck.

Neither saw the taunting eyes of sapphire, tawny, and dark brown. 

 

 

 

 

**_TO BE CONTINUED. . . ._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, had a shitty time trying to type this but hey. . . needed something funny after . . . . last time. And yes, those who are curious . . Henry and the smol Bendys are gone. . . . . . .They went Home. . .
> 
> Hope Spring Break was a blast for everyone!
> 
> And, lookee-lookee! Another grainy, suck-tastic picture. . . I'm sorry, but hey we got'em now.
> 
> Til next time youse beautiful people!
> 
> ~PatienceandPokemon <3


	35. The silly hopes of a Naive Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The worst enemy . . . is your own mind

Running.

Feet pounded the ground painfully.

Feet rubbed raw and bloody from a rough, unfamiliar and unknown surface. Step by step in a mad run away from the danger, the pursuing and crackling and swarming darkness. Unknown faces lunging forward with grasping hands. Vacant, open eyes seeking her out. Moans emanating from their throats.

Desperate to get away.

Salty rivers gushed from her eyes, stung her cheeks as they fell. Unforgettable seared into memory, though she wished to entirely forget what her eyes had seen. Gut twisted and wrenched and bounced uncomfortably. Heart felt squeezed by a hot vice grip. Wanted to scream at the top of her lungs. but constricted throat held back the wails and mournful howls. Only heaving gasps parted through her lips.

Had seen all the happened and wanted to forget forever the horror.

None of them had deserved what she had seen.

Mr. Slate classed as a felon and thrown into an asylum for shock therapy.

Mr. and Mrs. Ketchum were arrested for Pokemon abuse and tortured until they either went insane or near suicidal.

Amber beaten and bruised, as were Pika and Ashton.

Quad Squad were similarly beaten and then dumped in a vat of flaming hot tar and oil.

Max and Bonnie were gutted in broad daylight, assailant escaping scot-free.

Mr. Grillby was dunked in a tub of water.

Clemont, Serena, and Calem were murdered -- shot down and stabbed -- in their own house.

May and Dawn were brutalized while their Pokemon were slowly and gruesomely throttled to a senseless, brain-dead pulp.

Mr. and Mrs. Dent were ambushed on a date, robbed and gunned down to be left for dead.

Mallow was poisoned by an overly aggressive Amoongus.

Lana was drowned by a vicious, manipulated Tentacruel.

Mr. and Mrs. Kojirou-Musashi were set aflame, alive. As were their Pokemon.

Meowth was held underwater under the accusation of being a demon, effectively drowning him.

Pikachu overloaded beyond her capacity of electrical storage by a surplus of electricity.

Mrs. Toriel and King Asgore were dragged through the streets, then stabbed by wooden pikes and dust scattered like powdered sugar.

Dust on layer of dust, caked the hands of the perpetrators.

Bendy was thrown in a vat of acetone.

In an attempt to save the little dancing devil darling, Virus was bludgeoned to digital bits.

As were Impmon and Renamon when they came to her aid, dying in bits of data by each other's side.

Kit and Chu were crushed by Pokemon and Digimon driven to a steroid induced madness.

And then there had been Sans. . . . an unknown humanoid held the Skeleton Monster's Soul in their hand, undoubtedly smiling at the helplessness expressed by the young teenager. Quietly pleaded for the figure to release the blue jacket wearing Monster. 

Favor was not on her side.

Instead of releasing the captive Soul, the figure crushed it. Cyan blue Soul burst, broke apart into powder.

The face of the one who had crushed the Soul? Her own.

Dark, empty and emotionless light greens stared at horrified pinpricks of light green. Devoid of any emotion.

November had wanted to reach out and put the bits of fading Soul back together.

But she knew.

There was nothing that could be done.

It was too late.

Everyone was gone. Everyone.

She was alone. To stand and mourn in her numb grief.

"What are you crying for?"

November sniffled, stared aghast at her dull, monotone self. 

The other her looked from her to her own hand, wiggling dust layered fingers in puzzlement of the emotional display. Looked up again. "There's no reason to cry. You knew this would happen, you're too much of an asset to the Hopes for these people to have any right to withhold you from them."

"Shut up."

"Bodily salt and water are not to be wasted on pointless lives."

"Shut up!," screamed November, falling to her knees and pressing her knuckles to her skull. "You're wrong! You're wrong!"

The other November stared blankly. "Why am I wrong? The truth cannot be ignored, we both know that. This will ultimately be the fate of any who stay beside you. Only a matter of time. Accept it, it'll hurt less when you do."

Angry tears gushed from bloodshot eyes as the real November glared at her counterpart, the emotionless thirteen year old. "You don't know that for certain. There is no written law anywhere that states anyone who knows me will die!"

Dull eyes blinked. "It's just common fact. Nothing we do will change that."

November shook her head, refused to believe that. Not when so much had changed in her life. Towards the better. Refused to abandon those who had become family to her, did not desire to turn her back on them and accept what could be changed.

"You're not me! I would never give up on my friends. my family," snapped the distraught coppery-blonde as she hopped to her feet and turned her back on herself. Began at a jog, then ran. Mad dash away from the unknown, the madness of the delusional her.

Hence her running from the flames. Apparently the other November could not take rejection very well, had sent the toxic fires of an underworld after the teenager.

Faster and faster, feet pounded the ground and rubbed on the softer underside to a raw and bloody mess. Stabbing needles of agony jostled her balance.

Kept going.

Had to.

A horrible nightmare. That had to be what all this was. . . . one from which she would sooner or later wake up from.

Just had to keep running.

Go and go and go. All that could be done. Would be the only thing to work if she slammed face first into a wall or fell into an open cavern. The moment it happened her eyes would pop open and she would be awake, in the real world. Going on hunch based on the word of a friend, Bendy -- atested that in the toon world when he had nightmares running into a wall or falling from a cliff was a guaranteed wake-up call.

Here was to hoping.

Thoughts ran rampant in her mind. Unwelcome thoughts, those that did not belong in the mind of a thirteen year-old.

She would not be the cause of everyone's untimely demise.

There was no way, right?

No one had enough influence to hurt them. No one cou-- the Hopes could.

Had claws in everything.

Even with two elite rogue assassins and an army of powerhouses, nowhere was safe.

Would they be better off if she disappeared, vanished?

Probably. 

Had to wake up first.

Any second now.

Run.

Run and run and run and run with all she had.

To where, there was no destination in mind.

Just trying to get somewhere, anywhere out of the nightmare.

Go and go and go through the unknown until . . . until further ahead of her appeared a tall, thin gray meta door.

Where did this door lead?

November did not know where it would go, but wherever it led was far better than the ghostly flames that pursued. Course pivoted from the random direction to a path leading to the door. To wherever it could possibly lead. Flung herself at the solid wall of door and fumbled with the door knob in trembling fingers before it popped open. No hesitation in mind, the panicked thirteen year-old flung the metal surface wide, hopped into the open space without caution, and pulled the weight of her body to slam it shut. Slam it closed on safety and security moments before icy tendrils of a horrid nightmare could wrap around her ankles.

Gasping, lungs burning as her ribs expanded and contracted with every breath.

Mouth dry and numb with a metallic twinge to her saliva.

Muscles burned, veins and arteries on fire.

Heart beat at the confines of her boney ribs and sternum, thunderous collisions rattling her chest.

Warm, bitter tasting metallic spittle dripped from her mouth between heaves.

Body trembled from the rush, the adrenaline draining from her body at a slow drip that escalated to a roaring torrent.

Was exhausted from the absolute terror. . . . but she was curious as to where the door led her. Where she was.

Leg muscles cramped and nerves tingling, the young coppery-blonde struggled to her feet. Hands against the cold, metal door for balance. Inched herself up to a stand. Slow and steady. Deep breaths to ease her trembling and slow her pounding heart.

On her feet and calm after a few deep breathes -- or as calm as she could be in a nightmare -- she turned to fully see what environment the mystery door, Pandora's box of a door, had welcomed her into.

Light green eyes peered around the dimly lit unknown. Analyzing every inch, putting her current situation together, if it was in her favor or not and how to react. Always kept her alive and stable in the Hope household. Careful and thorough evaluation.

So far, she did not like what she saw.

Where there would have been a door instead was a force field of electrical energy. Attached to the wall by chains was a single bench made of the same cold and comfortless metal of the surrounding walls, floor, and ceiling. Middle of the room was taken up by a table in the shape of a capital T with bands of leather along its surface for every six inches. At its side, attached by a thin bar of the same metal and levers was a similar tray platform.

Room could only be used for one thing.

Certainly did not like what her mind provided as a use for the room.

Looked for the door she had come through. Wanted desperately to leave the uncomfortable pit in her stomach.

Gone, the door had vanished.

Several confused blinks.

Where? The darn thing had been there mere moments ago.

Searched up and down, left and right. Eyes moved around so rapidly she almost missed the spot of white.

Almost.

Stopped looking around. Focused on the distorted white, more of a chalky yellow-white like an uncooked egg white. 

Curious, the young teenager crept around the T-operating table and eased toward the one who had her focus. Vastly confused.

There was no way. . . . far as she knew about his childhood, it was . . . okay?

Not this. . . was this  _her_ nightmare, or his memory?

How was this even happening?

Neither Human nor Monster were telepathically linked. . . so then. . . . . . How ever this was happening, November could not deny one thing. This was Sans in front of her. Many years younger, but nonetheless her Sans.

He looked so defeated, belittled, and pathetic. Hunched in on himself with knees pressed against his chin and brittle arms wrapped around his peeling legs. No familiar blue jacket, just a raggedy hospital gown, the fabric too thin to keep him warm.  Bare feet tucked under himself. In place of his usual toothy grin, was a hollow frown. Eye lights dull as tears dripped from sunken cheeks, splattered against the unforgiving floor below.

No charisma, no Sans attitude.

Just a scared and terrified Monster child.

Seemed oblivious to her approach.

Was she really even there? . . . . Or just invading a memory?

One way to find out.

"Sans," whispered November.

His attention was immediately on the one who had spoken. Right eye socket dark while in his left, a flare of cyan blazed. Slow tears fell, trailed along his cheek bones. Shaky breaths from whatever silent breakdown he was in the midst of having. 

All in all. . . . .pitiful.

Would hug him if she knew that he would not gut her with a row of femurs -- could see the consideration in the way his left pupil moved, as though reading. Knew what he was reading -- her Soul, her Stats. Would make a decision based on what he saw.

Cyan blue pupil met her light greens.

No bones through her abdomen. So far so good.

"how do you know my name?," came the hollow baritone question. There was no upbeat hum, just hollow uncertainty. Did not at all match the comedian the coppery-blonde knew.

Not her comedian.

He was being wary of her . . . extremely wary. Someone he could easily impale with a simple flick of his hands.

November lowered herself to her knees and inched forward. Light green eyes never moved away from that one trembling pupil. "I'm a friend."

"friend?"

"Yeah, a friend. What is this place?"

Bunched in further on himself, desperate to make himself even smaller in appearance. "my room. he brings me here when i do something that . . . displeases him, to be taught a lesson later."

Taught a lesson? Head turned partially to the operating table beside her, back of neck tingling with a chill as her hair stood on end.

"what is a friend? who are you?"

Two questions. 

He was becoming more confident with her presence. That was a good, familiar situation in a way to converse with the Skeleton Monster.

Head turned away from the operating table with faint scraps along its surface and phantom dust gathered at the ends, a silent testament. Turned to the curious Skeleton whose curiosity was slowly emerging.

 "A friend is a companion, someone you can confide and trust. Someone you can trust without question," explained November to the best of her ability, still relatively new at the idea of friends herself. "Like me, I'm your friend. . .well, at least an older you and I are friends, and you first greeted me like this." 

Hand outstretched, flat of her palm open and extended toward him.

"The name's November. Nice to meet you."

Slow blink and then he extended out a shaky hand, slipping his smaller, frailer digits into her warm grasp. Eye lights looked up from her hands and his own, boney brows furrowed in thought. Took notice of how different their hands were. His were discolored and fragile bone, hers were warm and soft and made from a material thinner than his bones.

What kind of Monster was she?

None he had ever seen before, granted he had seen only two other Monsters in his entire life and they were Skeletons, but . . . Plus their Souls were upside down. This stranger's, this girl's was not.

"what are ya? ya don't look like no kind of monster."

November swallowed, heart thundering at the thought of being the one to break monumental news on what a Human was -- that she was a Human.

Would that mess up the timelines?

His introduction to Frisk and Chara?

And in consequence other Humans. . .

Probably not, couldn't hurt to identify herself.

Mouth opened.

"Subject 1-S WDG, what in the stars-foresaken Underground are you doing? I have told you and Subject 2-P WDG to remain quiet at nineteen hundred to zero five hundred hours. Who are you even talking to, there is no one to converse on such a hurried pace with seeing as Subject 2-P WDG is in confinement after the stunt the two of you pulled? I am coming in now, understand and be presentably cooperative."

Mouth clicked shut.

Knew that voice. Had only heard it once, but hated it all the same. Hated his voice almost as bad as the Hopes for their mere existence.

Sans' reaction was very close on the spectrum to the coppery-blonde's. Both sockets darkened, no eye lights visible. Faint toothy smile fell. Posture tightened with unbelievable fear. Skeletal fingers held her own in a vice and his head whipped from his visitor to the electrical barrier, scenarios running through his mind in a frenzy.

Knew, he just knew he could not let his strange 'friend' be found.

"you have to leave, now," whispered the terrified Skeleton, squeezing her hand and fearfully peering over his shoulder.

"Leave how," November whispered back, light greens locked on the barrier and Soul trembling to leap at the one responsible for hurting her Sans. Do what to the Monster, who knew. Wanted a few hits in on the creep.

"through tha' door." Skeletal finger pointed behind her.

Door?

There was no door, had disappeared the moment she passed through.

Light green eyes looked to the wall. There was now a door, just like when she had gone through it moments ago.

How convenient.

"But what about you? You don't have to stay here. You can leave." She was uncomfortable with leaving him there, trapped in his prison. Did not know whether to go or wait and hope she woke up just as 'he' arrived. "Come with me, please."

Hesitant eye lights moved from her pleading light greens to the electric barrier where imminent doom would appear. "i . . i can't leave, nov," murmured Sans morosely, sad shake of his head. Wishing he could leave the prison, an escape so close. "i wish i could but . . not withou--"

"Subject 1-S WDG! Who are you talking to?!"

Left eye flared in a blaze of cyan and her Soul appeared outlined in the same shade just outside of her chest. Not an unsettling feeling. Could feel the care and gentleness he held the Soul with, extremely careful not to damage it in any way. Panic clear in his boney features.

"you have to go! now!"

Sharp push on her Soul flung the coppery-blonde thirteen year old away from Sans, through the door and into the abyss.

Light greens locked with one solo, cyan pupil. Then the door slammed shut.

And her eyes flew open into the darkness of her dorm room.

"Sans!"

Frantic turn of her head to and fro in search of the unseen Monster.

Almost immediately skeletal arms hugged the hyperventilating teenager close to a boney chest. It was the only thing Sans could think of to do when woken from a dead sleep and on high alert. Cyan pupil searched for a threat, a target. Only found equally confused Bonds peering at him from the darkness through bleary eyes. Hand rubbed soothing circles along her back in an attempt to calm his friend, to slow her heavy and raspy breathing.

"it's okay, nov. it's okay now. it was jus'  nightmare," soothed the tired Skeleton. He did not mind to be woken so late in the night or early in the morning. Would always wake up at any hour for the teenage girl.

Slowly she calmed.

Slow breaths.

Death grip of her fingers along his arm eased, fingernails softly scraping the calcium layers.

Light greens moved from Chu to Kit to Skully to Renamon to Impmon, the concern for the sudden night terror clear in their eyes.

Swallowing the lump in her throat and the uncomfortable pounding of her heart eased to a calm, thundering pattern. November looked back at the worried Skeleton.

"Thanks."

Thoughts were a mess about all that she had seen.

Confused. But mainly relieved that it had been just a nightmare. A messed up nightmare that fed off her fears. The worst of them. Deep shaky, gasping breath as she hollowly waved an arm to her Bonds.

Kit and Chu did not at all hesitate in throwing themselves in her arms, actively nuzzling every inch of her face with relish.

Impmon approached carefully, more tactful. Gave Skully a sharp emerald glare before hopping up into her lap, leaned into her need for comfort.

Shaky sigh. It was good to know they were alive, to feel their fur between her fingers.

"feel a little better?"

A nod. "Yeah. A little better," breathed November, thoughts in a whirlwind. Recalled the Sans from her nightmare, the trapped and terrified Skeleton Monster in the metal room.

Should she say something? Mention that in the nightmare she had invited, encouraged him to come with her?

"Sans."

"yeah nov?"

"I don't know about you, but I could really do 'Willy Wonka' with Gene Wilder right now," commented the thirteen year-old, stroking an angualr and triangular ear with one hand while Impmon lightly dozed against her stomach, half curled in a ball. "Do you think Miss Toriel will mind?"

"i don't see a problem with it. let's ask."

"Let's do that." A classic movie never hurt to set her mind at ease. Especially 'Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory'.

 

 

 

 

**_TO BE CONTINUED. . . ._ **


	36. Poketekken and Strategy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things are less known than others

Undyne was a Monster when it came to the fighting virtual game that had swept through the world by storm.

No prisoners.

Latest gaming addiction.

Well. . . the version the Royal Guard Captain was playing was slightly . . . altered. Original data and format came from the two games storming the world, but were digitally meshed together to give rise to a unique and special melding pot of a virtual game that had the Captain enthralled. A game designed and altered by request of Alphys to two others who could rival her technological brain power, Meowth and Sans.

Delivered on all requests. . . with some surprises.

Surprises innumerable.

One feature was that assistance in-game or out of could be called for, via the dial phone option.

Another feature was that participants could choose to either be a Pokemon or one of the characters from the anime 'My Hero Academia'. So many characters to choose from, it was no wonder the main system could link to any presentable controller. An invitation to play with an almost unimaginable number of players. 

Probably a good thing to as as one-on-one Undyne was invincible. That was clear as day to November from where she watched victorious round after round. Her attack and defense were impregnable.

Undyne had chosen someone who could switch out weapon between a katana, a vicious mace, a staff, and other weaponry. Wielding the on-screen player seemed to be second nature to her. Beat back her unfortunate opponent with superior weapon skill.

Unfortunate opponent Alphys who tried any and every strategy in her craniu to escape, beady eyes squinting with concentration and tongue poking out to the side of her mouth. Her chosen Chandelure avatar was at the moment zipping through the arena, hoping to get a lucky strike in.

Undyne's avatar pursued.

"Remind you of anything Frisk," whispered Chara over the coppery-blonde's head, side glancing to the one on the right of her.

"Shush! That was your fault and you know it!," snipped the blue-sweater wearing Frisk. Stuck her tongue out at the boy, who in turn smirked.

Accustomed to the bickering over her shoulders, November watched the game. Searched for an opening out of habit.

They were there.

Subtle gaps in the digital warrior's defenses.

Final strike and Alphys' Chandelure collapsed.

"Victory!," whopped Undyne, beaming a toothy and sharp smile.

Too bad. A few more seconds and a lucky strike would have been inevitable.

Maybe. . . 

No!

Bad idea. Games were not her forte.

"hate to rain on your parade Undyne," coughed Sans from behind the trio of Humans.

Half hearted glared and pout from Alphys at the slight pun.

"do ya mind a little competition?"

Light greens blinked. 

Heads turned toward the Skeleton.

Competition?

"How much Competition?," prompted Undyne, clearly excited by the idea. Always up for the challenge.

Permanent grin widened fractionally as he pulled out from behind his back more controllers. Six to be precise. Two more than was needed.

"Umm, Sans. There are only four of us," pointed out Frisk sheepishly.

"Yeah, where do you think you're gonna find two more who wanna go mano e mano," chuckled Undyne, a single eyebrow raised at the poorly thought out plan. That was not like the Skeleton. He was very thorough.

Boney finger indicated the doorway to the lounge. "i think we need two recount your counting."

Sure enough, there in the doorway were two volunteers. Bonnie and Max with Dedenne and Ralts perched on their heads. For adults. . . . neither was very good at not being a little kid. Sheepish grins at being caught eavesdropping. A certain trio made it look easy.

Undyne did not care. The more, the merrier. "Ready to lose punks," teased the Royal Guard Captain playfully. Controller in her hands motioning 'Bring it on!'

Being an adult and acting like one were two different things.

Bonnie was a prime example, rushing into the room and plunging into the couch seat on Alphys' right. Smile wide and eyes bright. "Lose? Me? Not to you," jibbed the blonde twenty-three year old, new controller in hand.

Max joined her in a calm fashion, accepted a controller from Sans and sat down next to the bubbly, excited woman.

Two controllers were lightly tossed and deftly caught by Chara -- a glow in his eyes. Though not as bright as Frisk's, who hid it behind an innocent smile. A truly terrifying girl.

Then a controller was held out to November. She blinked, astounded.

He couldn't be serious. Online fighting games were not her area of expertise. Would prefer to watch, but the handheld device remained in reach. 

This had to be a joke.

Light green eyes looked up uncertainly to eager eye lights.

He was serious!

That controller was only going to go in her hand.

November breathed a deep sigh. There would be no denying the blue jacket wearing Skeleton. He was set on her taking part in the friendly rumble. 

Might as well. What was the worst that could happen?

System deny her entry?

Small smile on her face, she accepted the controller.

"Here we go," rooted Undyne as the menu of the game blinked to life, then switched to choice selections.

Controllers pinged to life and connected.

Alphys selected the parameters. No time limit. Random battle ground. Rumble. Eight players. Unlimited rounds.

When all was set, it was time to select Characters. Not an easy choice.

At least not for November anyway.

Undyne chose her character from the previous match.

Alphys chose Chandelure.

Frisk and Chara chose an Eevee -- the two changed the moment the selection was final. One Eevee became completely white and the other was multiple shades of silver.

Bonnie chose a character who appeared to be wearing a strange space suit.

Max chose a character who had exhaust pipes sticking out of his calfs.

Sans chose a Gengar -- no surprise really, the smile sealed the deal.

November looked at her options. Read the stats and capabilities. Those that were known to the system anyway, computers did not know everything. Each choice marked out. Some lacked the stamina to keep up with her plan of attack, a few were too defensive, then there were those that just did not appeal to her. Moved from one to another. Choices choices. Until her eyes fell on the one who met her criteria, a Pokemon that did not seem a perfect match for but who she felt drawn to.

Weavile.

Selections made, the system chose the battlefield at random.

A ring-out platform on a cliffside.

Interesting.

One false move and it was game over.

All eight avatars appeared, turning their heads to assess their opponents.

Timer in the loop of infinity appeared -- no time limit.

Buzzer blared and the console announced  **Fight!**

"Come at me newbs," trumpeted Undyne. Her avatar brought forth a three pointed spear and charged.

"Who are you calling newb? I've seen Legendaries scarier than you," countered Bonnie as her avatar zoomed forward to meet Undyne's, feet not even touching the ground.

Max followed just behind, his avatar easily keeping pace.

Alphys' Chandelure swept up beside Undyne to cover her flank.

Chara and Frisk's Eevee avatars raced forward together, only parting when Sans' Gengar avatar bull-rushed Chara from below. Threw his sky high. Coming down fast.

"Oh, you wanna go Comedian? Let's go!"

Furious tapping of buttons spun the Eevee avatar right and pivoted downward in a free-fall charge.

Frisk continued on, b-lining for the only avatar not in a fight.

November's Weavile.

Waited until the last second. All possible exits routed and re-routed as the brawls went on. Closer. Just a little closer.

Now!

Fingers were a flurry against the buttons. Weavile moved fluidly, exceeding expectations. Rolled under the pounce and then was on its feet in a sprint to the rugged cliffside. Frisk-Eevee pursued.

According to plan.

Ran around the brawls, leaping into spins over flung avatars and bouncing harmlessly off the backs of others -- temporarily setting them off balance. Continued to the wall as the stars of Swift zipped by. Never veered from her course. Led the Eevee avatar on until she was centimeters away from bulldozing into the cliffside. Spun her avatar around and commanded it to jump. followed her orders with no hesitation. Skid, leap, and spin, and lightly landed on its feet on a jutting boulder thirty feet up while Eevee-Frisk slammed into the wall. Health Point bar dropped by ten.

Fingers moved in a frenzy.

Weavile hopped off the boulder. flipped and twisted itself around and free fell as a storm of Ice Shards rained down on the trapped avatar. Powdery bits of ice exploded. 

Health Point bar fell by five points with every hit.

Swivel of the thumb rest and Weavile flipped, feet scruffing against stone. Round after round of Ice Shard kept going. Never halted, even as Eevee-Frisk tried to fight beack with Swift and Hidden Power.

Weavile did not falter, held ground as its own Health Point bar fell by smaller and smaller margins. Just as she planned.

The game system had included Pokemon Abilities, though it had forgotten to factor that in the Stats.

Weavile's Ability -- Pressure -- was working its magic.

"You're the last ones newbs," crowed Undyne as her avatar initiated her ultimate move, glowed with the potential power gathered.

November pressed random buttons frantically.

Weavile responded. Dashed forward, then hopped up the wall via the boulders just as two canon-sized rattling guns appeared beside the Fish Lady's avatar. Out of ranger, the Dark-Ice type avatar watched as Eevee-Frisk had nowhere to go. Blasted by enormous amounts of energy, sent her spinning through the air in a Rocket Trio blast off as her Health Point bar dropped to zero.

System announced  **Knockout!**

Noe there was just the two of them. Undyne and November.

"Don't think you've gotten away punk!" Avatar of the Royal Guard Captain jumped up the boulders, pursued the Weavile.

Up and up and up. "Umm, punk you know this is a ring-out match, right?"

Continued upward. Weavile no longer jumped, but ran along the rugged surface of the cliffside wall of the digital plane. The laws of Physics had no meaning.

"Gotta face me sometime punk."

Good idea.

Weavile stopped its run and dropped. Plummeted toward Undyne's avatar.

"Punk, what in the world?" Not backing down, the Royal Guard Captain moved her avatar forward.

Just like November wanted. Tapping and clicking of buttons at random. Response was immediate as the Dark-Ice type activated its ultimate move, the energy exploding forth in a grand display. Claws bright and metalically shiny swung and met the katana of the opposing avatar. Brief stalemate, ended when the weapon shattered. With that opening, Weavile-November slashed and swiped with Fury Swipes and Metal Claw. Pushed back the stronger opponent. slowly drained the bar.

"Crap! Crap crap crap crap crap crap!" There was no fighting back. The Weavile avatar held nothing back, combo after combo. Done using its claws, it grabbed the other avatar's wrist and delivered a forceful gut punch straight to the diaphragm. A blow that sent the woman avatar flying with the puncher close behind.

Two sharp clawed fists slammed down, add insult to injury with the back of its foot connecting to the shoulder. Avatar sailed into the digital wall and fell to her knees, bar a quarter of the way to zero. Weavile-November finished the match with a spin and fist slapping the ground, a geyser of ice energy jetted all around them. Slammed into the targeted avatar and sucked away the rest of the Health Point bar. Depleted to zero.

**Total knockout** announced the system.  **Prepare for next round.**

They would all come for her now.

"Rematch!,"  shouted Undyne, Frisk, and Bonnie. 

New battlefield uploaded, a city block. Not much room to work with. Could make it work though, and it wasn't a Ring-out match.

As predicted Eevee-Frisk, Bonnie's avatar, and Undyne's avatar charged toward Weavile-November. Max's avatar followed close behind Bonnie's, pivoted the moment Eevee-Chara tossed a Shadow Ball. Deflected the attack and returned his focus to the rival Pokemon avatar. Pulled away from Bonnie's side.

Still three against one. At least until a  thrashing wave of dark energy bulldozed Undyne and Eevee-Frisk from the side. They switched from their first target to their attacker. He had beaten Alphys' Chandelure easily, but that did not deter them.

"You wanna play that way, boney? Fine!" B-line for the Gengar avatar.

Now it was even.

Mentally noting down to thank him later, November focused on Bonnie.

The woman had her avatar jump up, fists balled together. Pull of digital gravity had the character falling practically on top of Weavile-November.

A good plan, but ineffective.

Claws swept together from the side. Another volley of Ice Shards rained down. Cut through the digital character, taking points by a margin of five. Descent halted, but the avatar continued forward. This caught the thirteen year-old wielder by surprise, opening her carefully set defenses.

Bonnie acted.

Avatar stepped out of the icy onslaught, zipping up to Weavile's face. Bone of lower half of leg swung and connected with the Ice-Dark type's side, its ribs. Followed by one-two-three fists to the face, chest, and arms up in a broken guard. 

Health Point bar was dropping by two points with every successive blow.

Not good.

Weavile-November attempted to backward dash from the blows. 

Bonnie was not having it. Grabbed the other avatar's wrists and threw it up, then moving her hands like an orchestrator, proceeded to throw it to the walls and ground. Bar descended by three and five points, depending on the severity of the blow. Up and down. Down and left or right.

Waited.

There would be a moment when Bonnie's avatar erred. When it did, that was the time to strike.

Grip slipped.

Now!

Buttons pressed in a flurry. Weavile responded to her commands. Yanked a claw free, then with the other still entrapped, twisted its body to fling the other avatar into a building. Both wrists now free as Bonnie's avatar dsiappeared in the debris. Health Point bar dropping to twenty-five percent.

November glanced at her own bar. Seventy-five percent. Could still be beaten.

Movement attracted her attention back to the screen. In time to see Bonnie's avatar get up out of the rubble and charge at her, thick pillar of concrete in her grasp being swung like a baseball bat.

Index fingers pressed down on the top buttons of her controller. Weavile's arms came up in a guard, a shield materialized seconds before the pillar made contact. Harmlessly bounced off with a dull thud. Not giving up easily, Bonnie had her avatar continue to swing at the wall, from all directions and resulted in only pushing the Pokemon avatar back.

November was unaware of the calculating grin on her face, the fire in her eyes; or the mirror of the avatar on-screen. Only aware of the fact that Bonnie was becoming reckless. Left herself open. Waited for a chance, for an opportune moment when the older woman's defenses would be down.

Apparently, someone else had the same idea.

"Incoming!"

Undyne's avatar skidded to a stop in front of them and summoned her canon-sized guns.

Rapid clicking of buttons.

Weavile pulled away from Bonnie, concrete pillar just narrowly missing a feathery ear. Jumped backwards onto the side of a building and using that as a launchpad flung itself over the heads of the two avatars.

"Crap," breathed Bonnie as her avatar was once more blasted into the stratosphere in a cartwheeling blast off.

"No you don't," roared Undyne as she spun her avatar to face the Pokeon, three headed pike in hand. Too late.

Weavile landed lightly on the ground and crouched. Pike swung over its head, Undyne tried to recover. Sharp claws aglow with power slashed clean through the returning weapon and delivered a flurry of swipes all over the vulnerable character. Health Point bar depleted to less than fifteen percent.

Random buttons pressed.

Weavile reacted immediately.

Balled its fists, then thundered away into its opponent's gut in punching fury of Beat Up. Insult to injury was it jumping away in a spinning twirl, firing off Icy Wind to coat the surrounding area in ice so that it could skate back up to the immobile avatar and fire a close range Ice Shard. Health Point bar fell to zero.

However. . there was still one more opponent.

Weavile launched in a roll, spun back to its feet, and stood. Ready to go. Head adorned in feathers turned. Locked gazes with another Pokemon avatar.

Gengar.

A show down was imminent.

Neither would back down despite  _who_ their opponent was.

Moved simultaneously.

Gengar launched an array of Shadow Balls while Weavile darted alongside the wall, momentum carrying it up and allowing for it to actually run on the vertical surface. Raced around and behind the Ghost type avatar.

Dark-ICe type launched itself forward, intent to slash. Problem was that it swiped with Fury Swipes, the normal type move passed through phantom flesh harmlessly.

Oops.

Gengar turned that to its advantage. Grabbing Weavile's wrists as it spun around, the grinning ghost pivoted on its center of gravity and threw it airborne. At the peak of ascent fired a pulse of dark, rambunctious energy that pushed the Dark-Ice type down. Health Point bar dropped.

Two could play that game.

November rapidly pushed random buttons. 

Weavile responded as commanded. Flipped itself around to face its attacker as a flurry of Ice Shard zipped through the air, directed by arcs of the arm. 

Surprised at first, Gengar was hit by the initial wave. The remaining chunks of ice missed completely or nicked it.

Ground was approaching fast. Twist of its body and Weavile thumped down on its feet, then made a mad dash for a light pole bent to the side. Ran faster and faster.

Gengar dove down, fist pulled back.

Neither of them were going to pull punches.

Weavile-November clambered up a fallen, twisted light fixture and momentum carrying it forward was airborne the moment its foot left a solid surface. Own fist pulled back.

The Ghost and Dark-Ice type closed the distance, large grins on their faces and tenacity in their eyes.

Blows hit the mark.

Pushed the other's face to the side. Eyes never moved away, grins did not fall.

Stalemate.

Health Point bars even.

Light green eyes moved between Gengar and Weavile's visible stats. Small, impishly deviant smile graced her face.

Or so it seemed they were even.

"welp nov, now wha'?"

"Now this," answered November as she clicked up a storm.

Weavile was quick to act.

Raised a claw and swiped down in an arc of dark energy, pushed Gengar away. Moment it did that, there was a surge of absolute power. Ultimate move had been activated. Two clawed hands opened and then closed them forcibly with a resounding click. A frigid snowstorm swept up the atmosphere, thin sheets of ice covered everything as the miniature whirlwind howled. Then, from above giant pillars of ice rained down.

Pulverized the structure of buildings and shook the ground.

Hammered down on the unprepared Gengar. Health Point bar dropped rapidly.

The time was now. Optimum chance to strike.

Took that chance.

Ice crashing down all around them, Weavile-November skated fluidly along the tumultuous battlefield to Gengar's unprotected back. Behind its defenses. Fist consumed in dark energy, it connected with the Ghost type's face. Pushed with monumental power and strength, even for a digital character. Drained the Health Point bar to zero.

Gengar fell to its side, then vanished from the battlefield.

Victory.

No longer operated by the command of a controller, Weavile monetarily looked around the empty battlefield and seeing that there was no other opponents for it to defeat, spun on its heels and flashed those off-screen a peace sign. Grin wide on its face.

**'Weavile wins 2'** flashed over its head.

**Prepare for next round** announced the system, already setting up for the next match.

Rolling her wrists to get proper circulation flowing, controller in her lap for the momentary load sequence, the victorious thirteen year-old turned to the other gamers. Seven speechless faces stared at the young Student, stunned.

Claimed up and down she had no affinity for battling. This was proof to contradict that, she was very adept in the art of battling and how to adapt to the environment, her Bonds. Exhibit B: the recent round in the altered game.

"Still up for another round?," asked November. Cheeky grin and wink.

Reply: Seven battle ready grins.

"Bring it on, punk!"

It was brought. Epicly. Maneuvered through the smallest chance of victory and delivered brutal knockouts in epic showdowns. Always came out on top.

Knowledge of an affinity and instinct were two vastly different things. One did not have to know what they were capable of, to be capable of it.

Exhibit A: November.

**Victory** rooted the system. Again.

For the thirty-fifth time.

"I call rematch," barked Undyne, excited that there was someone out there that could meet her on equal ground . . . . in the digital world.

"Sure." November was more than happy to rise to the challenge. This was something she could do without really hurting anyone.

 

 

 

**_TO BE CONTINUED. . . ._ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to anyone who can guess the names of the two games referenced to be mashed together!
> 
> As well as to anyone who can guess the mentioned avatars . . . Sorry, I'm still new to My Hero Academia and do not know every one's names. ^o^;


	37. Can an Assassin be Heaven Sent?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have a special guest and we find out how . . . . . complicated a certain trio's history is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we get started:
> 
> Any mention of place, times, and persons that actually exist or pertain to the real world is purely coincidental and for fun because this is fanfiction, please people. . do not get youse panies in a bunch
> 
>  
> 
> Side comment on the last chapter:  
> Whoever guessed Mortal Kombat for the game references. . . I guess you're not wrong, in a way ^^; , but really I meant the games "Pokken Torunament DX" and "My Hero One's Justice"; and the characters used by Unyne, Max, and Bonnie were in order - Momo Yaoyorozu, Tenya Iida, and Ochaco Uraraka
> 
> P.S. past Pokemon episodes are mentioned, suggested to watch but really don't have to:  
> Training Daze
> 
> And we have pictures! Though not really colored cause well . . I's am impatient, okay?
> 
> Please read and enjoy, and like and whatever!  
> ~PatienceandPokemon - <3

"Jackson Galaxy? Here?"

That was confusing. A famous, well-known cat behaviorist on Echo Academy Campus grounds was uncommon. 

Thoroughly confused November as she walked to Grillby's. Ears catching snippets of conversation about possible sightings and reasons for the visit.

Why the hell would a famous feline expert come there?

Honestly, the thirteen year-old could be less interested. She was more interested in chowing down on samples of "new menu items" that Mr. and Mrs. Kojirou-Musashi offered for the young Student to try.

Mouth watered at the possibilities of food the cooking geniuses could conjour. Only Grillby could rival them in cooking finesse and mastery. When those three worked together to make a meal, it was phenomenal. A feast! Absolutely delicious!

The coppery-blonde Student could not wait to dig into whatever meal was prepared. Mouth gushed with a river of saliva.

"What kinda food do youse think dey'll have made?," mewed Kit. Light sapphires twinkled and sparkled at the innumerable possibilities, mouth hung open in a smile as drool dripped to the side. Curled tail swished happily.

_"I dunno, but I really hope they have some more of that Strawberry Cream Cheese souffle,"_ chirped Chu, eager to eat more of the delicant, sweet goodness that had captivated her tastebuds. Mouth flooded in a watery wave at the thought of the goodie.  _"What about you Nova?"_

November shrugged, shifting the two Bond Pokemon in her arms with the action. Honestly, the young Student did not mind any food that was made at Grillby's. Consumed presented deliciousness. 

Aware that she would not get a clearer answer from her Bond Human, the Tiny Mouse leaned over the arm of her carrier and peered down at Impmon.

It was no secret the purple furred viral imp had a sweet tooth. 

They all did, was a common factor about them.

_"Are you looking forward to something, Impmon,"_ asked Chu, looking up briefly to see how close they were to the chosen destination and then looked back to the Viral Digimon.

Emerald eyes momentarily looked up to hazel eyes, held her knowing little gaze and then looked back to the distance where Grilby's restaurant would be. Red glove tapped his chin thoughtfully. "i'm kinda partial ta tha syrupy stuff. Ya ain't gonna convince me tha' it's disgustin' an' icky, cause it's frickin' yummy," stated the confident imp Digimon, leaving no room for a counterstatement.

Chu shrugged. That was an answer she could accept. Typical answer for Impmon.

"Excuse me, could I borrow a moment of your time?"

November stopped walking. Four heads turned to the voice, observed the man approaching them. Wore thick black pants and a vest populated with feline designs and print. Taller than the coppery-blonde thirteen year-old by a foot or more, tattoos outlined pale skin, and he bore an interesting bristle of black on his face. Pendent with a strange symbol hung around his neck. Guitar suitcase pulled along by one hand, imprinted cat eyes on the side watched everything. A strange visitor to the Academy.

"Sure,' answered November slowly, not entirely sure about the man.

"Thank you, ma'am. I am looking for a Pokemon." Weren't they all?

"What kind of Pokemon?"

"Well it uhmmm, . .," began the man. Eyes wondered around aimlessly until they fell on Kit who curiously stared back. "The Pokemon in question is the same species as the little one in your arms. Older, slightly larger. Walks upright. Predominantly stays around a couple, Jesse and James, I believe are their names."

"Ya lookin' fer Sensei," meowed Kit cautiously, not sure how to take the man actively seeking out a Pokemon who took him in.

"Yes, I am. I was told that this would be where I could find him."

Impmon leaned against November's leg, arms crossed. "Why wouldja wanna find him, hmm? Ain't real partial ta nuisances."

"Yeah, I gathered that," chuckled the man sheepishly, "and I really don't want any trouble. I have enough scars from enough cats to last a lifetime. The reason I'm here is to have an interview for a novel, see I am writing about all the cats of the world from the worst turned civil to the most problematic helped and saved to those who excel and exceed expectations. And from what I heard . . . well, how could i resist?"

This man was crazy.

Had no idea of the Beedrill's nest that he would be disturbing.

Time to get this stranger's headstone ready. "Who are you," asked November.

"Jackson Galaxy. Expert Cat Behaviorist."

Welp. She knew what to put on his gravestone now. "We're headed to Grillby's. Right now, that's the most likely place he'll be. You're more than welcome to join us."

"Thank you."

He would not be thanking her in a few minutes. this man, supposed expert on cats, would be mincemeat of he asked the wrong question. For all she knew, she could be leading him to his doom. Had seen first hand what that unassuming feline was capable of.

Oh well. Walk into the Ursaring's den, you had better be prepared.

Shoved open the door into the warm, welcoming atmosphere of the restaurant. Pushed negative thoughts to the back of her mind. Eyes bright. "We're here Mr. Kojirou, Mrs. Musashi! Mr. Grillby!"

**"Ah, November. We've been waiting,"** beckoned Grillby with a wave at a booth hosting a table consumed in a mountain of delicious goodness.

At the table she could see Ash and Misty, Pikachu, and Jesse and James.

Someone was missing.

"This is all for us?," asked November, eyeing the glorious behemoth and once more astonished at the amount of food the trio could paint into reality.

"Hey, you asked for anything we could think of. How could we resist?," boasted Jesse. It was evident how proud she was that someone adored, no craved anything they made.

"Can you handle it?," teased James.

"Can we handle it?!," gasped the coppery-blonde flabbergasted, taken aback by the playful doubt. "Just watch us!"

Student and Bonds dove into the feast of flavor. Every scrap went into their mouths, not a one hit the floor.

Jackson Galaxy, almost forgotten in the background, watched in astonishment. Scary how a petite thirteen year-old could mow down a mountain of food. He had seen a case where a Purugly ate anything it could get its paws on, but that was resolved through the resolution of calming its nerves with sessions of play. The young lady did not strike him as an overly anxious person, but he was a cat behaviorist not a psychologist. Which reminded him.

"Excuse me," he coughed lightly, hoping to not be a bother. "Would a Jesse and James happen to be here?"

Ease of the atmosphere evaporated.

November stopped eating, eyes observed everything and nerves twitched. All the duo had to do was say the word and the Galaxy guy was gone.

Subtle glance to the other, the partners in crime shifted. 

Jesse leaned forward, chin resting in the palm of her hand.

James laced his fingers together and mimicked the magneta haired woman's posture.

"And if we are," prompted the duo, voices overlapping and melding as one.

Not immune to the tense, no-verbal threat Jackson said carefully, "I was told that I would find a Scratch Cat with you. If you don't mind, I would like to interview him."

Jesse and James relaxed slightly. Only slightly.

"Good luck with that," smirked the magneta haired woman, absently rubbing at something under the table.

Galaxy blinked. "What do you mean? He can't be that skittish, can he?"

"Not at all. It's just. . . well . . ." James helpfully pointed under the table.

Curious, November and Jackson Galaxy leaned to the side and peered under the table. Answer to what Jesse had been rubbing. There in the dim light and curled in the woman's lap was Meowth. Head nuzzling her belly. Purrs rumbling from his throat as the former Rocket scratched and rubbed through the fur of his ears and back of his head. In purr-adise.

Sitting up the cat behaviorist asked, "Could we wake him up, or would that be a bad idea?"

Those at the table froze. Expressions of horror on their faces.

"Are you insane?!," breathed Misty. "Doing that would be like signing off on World War Three!"

Grillby's flames dimmed at the comparison.

"I still remember when we had to keep waking him up and boy was he PISSED, shredded through the Dream Thief's clothes and everything! No, bad idea Galaxy. Very bad idea," whispered Ash frantically.

Pikachu nodded her agreement. Had seen what a sleep-deprived and pissed Scratch Cat could do to a certain Chespin of Clemont's that thought it would be funny to keep him awake for nine straight days, on suggestion from Oshawott. Learned real fast how much pain he could tolerate. . . . as had the otter.

Message recieved. "Then could I interview the two of you," redirected Galaxy. It would be just as if the subject of interest were an ordinary cat, no voice to speak with himself. Could get pieces of the puzzle from the couple. At least . . he thought they were a couple from what the napping Scratch Cat's body language spoke of so far -- turned but not completely shutting out the lavender-haired male.

"I don't see why not. Do you Jess?"

"Not really."

Permission granted, Jackson Galaxy pulled out a recording device from his front pocket and hit the start button. "How would you describe your partnerships with Meowth?"

No mention of Team Rocket affiliation? 

Unusual, but the trio's involvement with the organization could not be ignored. Would eventually get there. For now, one question at a time.

"Our partnership, huh? Hmm. . . well," murmured Jesse in thought.

"All things put in accordance, I would have to say. . . we're family. Funny, or unbelievable as this may seem he's like a little brother we never had," supplied James. "That said . . . in the beginning, I doubted he liked either one of us."

"Really?," muttered Galaxy. This puzzle just got complicated.

Ash was flabbergasted, not sure whether the two were making this up and pulling his leg. "You're kidding, right? The three of you are like peas in a pod. How in the world could you not start out as friends?! I mean, look at you guys!"

James nodded, letting the younger man go on his tirade. He was right. The three of them were like peas in a pod, were they not? Should have been friends from the get go. "Not really . . and it wasn't just him who had trust issues." Sidelong glance at his companion.

Jesse huffed, dramatically rolling her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. You were right and I was wrong," snipped the woman, still absently stroking. "Truth is. . . I was partially responsible for the distrust. Always put suspicion on the cat who didn't ask for it, but silently took it."

"What changed?," wondered November. Obviously, the trio trusted each other now. So, the question was how did they go from that. . . to now.

A pair of blue and green eyes looked at the third member of their team, each other, and then their audience.

"When did it all change, James?"

"I think it was. . . back after fully entering Team Rocket ranks. . . ."

Yeah, that was it. When everything the duo thought they knew about the Scratch Cat -- all mainly from assumptions -- was turned on its head.

 

 

The two of them were not much older than November. Thirteen, or maybe fourteen.

Who knew? 

Only certain thing was that the two of the had passed the final exam given by Viper -- an executive officer high in the ranks at the time. Put Biff and Cassidy in their places. Jesse and James were finally agents, not just trainee's . . . . well, them  _and_ Meowth. 

Grateful though she was for the help in the final, there was something . . . . off about the cat. Did not sit well in her gut. Could act with all the innocence of the world. Did not fool Jesse for a second. 

He was up to something.

She would put down money on that. 

He was waiting for something.

Did not know exactly what. had a feeling though.

"What are you up to," muttered Jesse, perched on a wooden bench in a posture that suggested she was ready to have a throw down.

"I'm not up to anything," stated James in his defense as he sat down beside the moody teenager.

"Not you, idiot!," snapped the girl fiercely. "Him!" Accusatory finger pointed to the one of her vehement focus.

Mildly curious, the lavender haired boy traced the finger's path.

To the harmless cream cat lazily watching them, content to remain stretched out in the sunlight's warmth dappled on the branch. Picture of complete relaxation. There was no reason to be so on-guard in James's opinion. Other than being a klutz and a danger to himself, Meowth was completely harmless. Okay, it was true there were the occasional scratches and hisses, but that was typical for a cat. Naturally aloof and self-sufficient. Sociable enough to Pokemon if how the Scratch Cat interacted with Ekans and Koffing were any indication. At the moment, the aforementioned poison types were dozing under the occupied branch.

"What about him?"

"Are you blind James? He stares at us! Almost like he's pinpointing our weaknesses!," barked the fuming teenager, kept her voice down at a volume that the cat would not hear from a distance.

Really? Everyone he knew said that about the feline Pokemon. Sigh to keep his own irritation in check, the teenage boy muttered, " Jesse, he's a cat. All cat Pokemon give off that sensation."

"Not like this one! I swear he's actually watching us,!" insisted Jesse, irked that the normally mild mannered boy was for once not caving in to her influence.

"Jess, don't you think you're being a little over-dramatic?"

"Me? Over-dramatic?"

"Yes, you."

"Not when I'm being stripped down to my bare secrets!"

"For goodness sake, he's a cat Pokemon. Not like he's asked you to strip."

"Are you implying I would?! How dare you! I have standards, damn it!"

"That isn't what I meant!"

"Then what did you mean?! Do _you_ want me to strip?"

"No! I would never-!"

"So, I'm not good enough?!"

"No!"

". . .No, I'm not?"

"No, that is not. . . look, what I'm trying to say is, I am not asking you to strip and second, Meowth is just a Pokemon!"

"That can talk!"

"So what?"

"He's up to something!"

James opened his mouth to point out that in their line of work everyone was plotting something when an ear splitting screech pierced the quiet of the afternoon.

Argument forgotten both teenagers turned to the noise.

At the base of the tree, Ekans and Koffing were hovering uncertainly. Meowth too was at the base of the tree, but the small feline was twisting and struggling in a frenzy. Pulling with all he had. Paws batting at something holding him in place. No thought, just utter panic. Desperate, wordless meows falling to raspy mews as the noose around his neck tightened with every tug.

By the frantic feline's side in seconds, the lavender hair boy grabbed the struggling Scratch Cat.

Wrong move.

The moment his arms were around the panicked cat he became the enemy. Whirlwind of creame spun at an angle that would snap a human's neck and lashed out at the one who held him. Struggled to break free of the vice around his neck and the arms holding him back.

James remained calm, hoping that it would influence the feline. No such luck. The longer he poked and prodded in an attempt to loosen the noose, the more aggravated Meowth became. All to aware of the ticking clock the noose presented, the lavender haired boy reached for the source with one hand while the other slipped a thumb under the coils and pulled it off.

Unaware of the intended good deed but more than aware of the hand within his reach, Meowth leaped. Much to the shock of Jesse and James. Claws missed the boy's arm. Sharp, needle teeth clamped down on the muscle and flesh between thumb and index finger. Hard.

James recoiled, small Scratch Cat hanging from his assaulted hand. For a motormouth of a Pokemon, the little cat's jaw strength was nothing to laugh at. Not like he wanted to laugh. Honestly it hurt, to have that amount of pressure locked on one point of his hand. Could feel the uncomfortable tingle of adrenalized nerves, the cool liquid of blood - his blood - trickling from the minor wound. Instinct told him to forcibly pry the little assailant off and hand him over to Jesse - who at the moment was being counseled by Ekans and Koffing, neither poison type were eager for the young woman's wrath to explode.

But . . . when he looked at the cat through a salt-misted haze . . . . . he could clearly see the rollercoaster of emotion, the anger fading to surprise and then confusion.

Confusion.

The same emotion as when James had shared his supply of food and ferried him across the bridge. When Jesse had caught him after being flung by James to safety.

Why was he confused?

Had no Human ever. . .? Not once?

Were the wilds of the Pokemon ruled forests and society of Humans that cold to such a young Pokemon? Couldn't be more than what, three or four in Pokemon years? Had his start in life really been that harsh?

No time to find answers.

Pressure alleviated as the small Scratch Cat pulled away, staring at the teenage boy in search of something.

"Scram! Scat!," screamed Jesse, purposefully swinging her foot high over the cat's head. Got the reaction she wanted.

Startled, the feline scrambled away and shifting to all fours ran as though a demon were after him.

Satisfied that she was right, the hot-tempered teenager kneeled and carefully assessed the damaged limb, rattling off what would need to be done with the knowledge from her time in Nurse school. Back to the retreating cat, missed that he stopped and looked back before vanishing, melting into the shadows.

Later, hand treated and adjusted in bed for the night the two were arguing quietly. Ekans and Koffing, accustomed to the squabbles slept through the soft banter.

"I'm telling you James, that cat had it out for us. He watches us too closely for my liking."

"Really now, Jesse! You're afraid of a cat Pokemon who is too young to be properly scary. . . and small enough to be held like plush."

"You obviously don't see the calculating look I do!"

"Are you certain you're not just imagining the 'looks' or feeding off the mania through Headquarters?"

". . Are you saying I'm quick to judge?"

". . .Yes?"

"How dare you! I mended your hand, you ungrateful prick! Maybe I should break your arm or a leg!"

Door to the room creaked. Both teenagers fell into silence, heads turned to the door without trying to reveal that they were awake. Quiet scrape of claws against polished wood and huffs of concentration.

First saw the shadow of the small Scratch Cat, followed it up to the culprit as he lightly slipped in the rest of the way. Crept forward on all fours silently -- sound almost non-existent. Stopped as his angular ears twitched, cast an unseen glare back from whence he came and growled. When nothing appeared to be wrong, the small feline continued to lightly tred into the room. Until he was between Jesse and James.

Neither moved. 

Hardly dared to breathe.

"Jess, Jim. . . youse awake?," came the quiet meow.

No answer given.

Unsure how to respond.

Unnerved by the silence or set on his goal of coming there, Meowth crept toward the closest Human -- James.

The lavender-haired teenage boy watched through slits as the cat carefully eased himself closer and closer. Stopped so closer his fur could reach the fabric of the futon. Hesitated, eyes moving from the teen's face to the bandaged hand and back. So bad, he wanted to know what the Scratch Cat was thinking.

Got an answer.

Quiet purrs rumbled as the cat rubbed his head against the bitten hand, then moved up to James' chin.

Throughout the affectionate display James remained still, not certain whether or not he should. . let the proverbial cat out of the bag.

Meowth didn't give him the chance. "T'anks fer undoin' dat noose. Sorry 'bout ya hand," was the whispered apology. "Didn't mean ta bite ya. M'sorry."

Wanted to ruffle the cat's head and assure the remorseful creature that all was forgiven. Has their places been reversed the rich runaway would have done the same thing. Missed his chance. Meowth pulled away and cautiously edged himself toward the moody half of the Human duo.

Jesse subtly stiffened as the feline of suspicion moved toward her. What would he do? Had to know that most of the suspicions directed toward him came from her. She was always the one who made eye contact when he was observing them. Heart thundered in her throat, sweat soaked her pyjamas. What would he do? Silence her? Why was she so afraid of such a small Pokemon who never really struck back, other than a Scratch or Fury Swipes?

The rumors were just that.

Rumors.

Suppressed a shout as fur rubbed against the vulnerable flesh of her hand. About to yank her hand away, into the safe confines of her futon, her frazzled brain took note of the perplexing vibrations under her skin. What in the --? Curious, she let him inch forward. He stopped when the top of his head nuzzled her chin. Was this. . . was this really the same Pokemon everyone in Headquarters feared? Could not be. This cat was too mellow, too much of a pushover to be the so feared 'phantom devil cat' everyone whispered about.

"T'anks fer poiposefully missin' my head."

Yeah, definitely a marshmallow. The terror of the organization would have smacked her silly. Face warm with embarrassment and the knowledge that James would later rub this in her face, and feeling rather silly for her irrational fear, Jesse began to open her eyes.

A loud thump pulled the cat's attention away. Full and complete attention on whatever was behind the door.

Spin arched and body stiffened. Otherworldly growl of a creature possessed rumbled from the Scratch Cat's throat.

Another creak.

Eyes and head charm glinting in the hall lights trickling into the room, Meowth faded into the darkness much to the astonishment of the teenagers. Reappeared in the hall of the sound of paws against wood were any clue.

Compelled by a little voice in their heads to go after him, Jesse and James were on their feet and running.

"Ekans!"

"Koffing!"

The two poison types were at the side of their Trainer, could sense the urgency rolling off of them in waves. Followed the sound of paws through the halls of the sleeping quarters. Never in sight but could hear the hisses and yowls and explosions from outside. Briefly wondered what the hell they got themselves into. Quickly pushed it to the back of their minds. Ran outside and skidded to a halt in the shadows.

What in God's name?

Ten yards in front of them were people neither recognized, certainly did not recognize the uniforms they wore. A dark blue-purple that blended perfectly to the shadows. Insignia on their chests of a strange stone circled by flames. Not the red R of any Rocket uniform. Two men and a woman. Plethora of Pokemon -- a Venasaur, two Fearows, three Machop, a Bellosom, and five Mankey. Circled around one cat who, though held up by his throat by one of the Machops and worse for wear, glared at them all in turn. Two paws held the wrist of his captor. Seemed vulnerable, but radiated a dangerous, seething fury. Glare promised many things.

"You really are a nuisance, you know that?," scoffed the woman, arms crossed and hips leaned to the side. Shake of her head. "He said you'd be difficult to get past, but this is ridiculous! Fury Swiping those two idiots so that they would pounce on you and in turn avoid out traps or snipers, really? Oh, and let's not forget the assassin we sent that you so conveniently flayed and shipped to us . . . in a box! All of them! Five humans in one box!"

". .Heh heh, don't ferget 'bout da Pokemon," grinned Meowth, cut off in a choke as Machop tightened its grip.

Eyes wide, Jesse and James looked from Meowth to each other and back. This was news to them. Meowth, their klutz of a cat capable of what the woman stated? None of it matched. The boisterous, confident, and clumsy Scratch Cat. . . . a silent, observant, and efficient killer? There . . . there had to be a mistake.

"All that to protect those two imbeciles! Why, did you forget what Giovanni ordered you to do," continued the woman.

The Boss? What did he have to do with this? These people weren't from Team Rocket. . . . were they?

"I changed my mind."

"You changed your mind?!," raged the woman while her companions chuckled at the absurd statement. "This is a line of work that allows no room for last minute decisions. We are given a target and supplied all the information we need, then carry out such commands without question! And here you are stating that you changed your mind!"

"I'm a Pokemon of free will. I'm more den obligated to change my mind," responded the Scratch Cat calmly. "'E really didn't tell ya 'bout me, did he?"

Dismissive wave of her hand. "Could care less. You're just an obstacle we're to get rid of."

"Dat's a shame. Maybe youse woulda stood a chance."

Nonchalant, careless shrug. "Still could care less. But," she stopped pacing, sneer emotionless, "what I could care to see is the look on Jesse and James' faces when I tell them your true mission."

It was subtle. The slight change in demeanor. Fear and anger twisting in the depths of sapphire eyes. Could see it clear as day. Months of working beside the Scratch Cat was bound to give them an edge in detecting what kind of mood Meowth was in. Hard to distinguish which had more influence -- fear or anger.

"I wonder, what would they think? Will those two still consider you a friend?," continued the woman, intoxicated by the doubt she was planting. "Or an enemy? Pretty obvious that the girl suspects you, and you haven't even tried to kill them. Should I tell them, hmm? Or do you want to tell them?"

No response. Trembling as a war raged inside, Meowth remained silent and bowed his head to the ground. Picture of defeat.

"Well, whatever! We'll just get rid of you and finish the mission," declared the black-clad woman cherrily.

The twelve Pokemon acted.

Machop holding Meowth flung him down, then releasing its throat grip swung out with a Low Sweep. Caught the winded cat in the ribs. Polevaulted him into the two other waiting Machops, who together punched him in the back with two Rock Smashes.

Rolled with the momentum of the dual blows. Only came to a stop when the Bellossom sung a song that called forth roots from deep underground that lassoed around the outnumbered cat's midsection and tossed him to the rough bark of a cedar.

Ear grating sound of ribs breaking. Gagging cough of bloodied spittle and ragged, gasping heaves were the only indication the small cat was hardier than he looked.

Onslaught was not over yet. The Fearows swooped down on the vulnerable cat, pecking and digging through flesh with sharp and jagged beaks. Tore through flesh and fur and possibly scrapped bone.

Probaly would have gone for his eyes had the Mankeys not decided to intervene and beat down on the bloodied, defenseless Pokemon. Aimless punches and kicks and jumps on the battered body. Full on in their temper fueled Thrash attack.

Fists balled.

Two teenagers trembled. What should they do? What  _could_ they do? Meowth was going to die if this. . . this massacre was not stopped. Why wasn't he fighting back? From past experience with the Scratch Cat it was clear that if antagonized long enough he would eventually snap and lash out. However, what they were witnessing contradicted what they knew about the firecracker cat. Took all that the other Pokemon had to offer. Gave nothing in return.

Venasaur snared the down cat in a convoy of Vine Whip, wrapped securely around wrists, ankles, and midsection. Tossed him up, then brought the vines down like a pelting rain on the exposed Pokemon. Sent him down to the ground. Hard.

Jarred the nerves of the two teens.

Jesse had enough.

So had James.

"Ekans!" "Koffing!"

No prompting needed the two poison types acted of their own accord. Koffing belched thick and heavy, black fumes that seeped through the cool night air and his everything from sight. Ekans opened her mouth and locked on to the opposing Pokemon heat signatures fired a barrage of Poison Sting. Confusion from the threat of Human and Pokemon.

Covered by the snake and levitating Gas Pokemon, Jesse and James charged into the confusion filled Haze. Traversed carefully. Stooped low and searching for a particualr normal-type. Pair of blue and green eyes met glinting slits muddled with confusion.

"It's going to be okay, Meowth," assured James.

"We won't let them hurt you anymore," agreed Jesse.

"How sweet. The protector needs his charges to protect him."

Gun shots filled the air. Ekans and Koffing fell at their Human's feet, bloody and full of holes riddled with ragged flesh. Refused to stay down. Would guard their family to the very last, even against the odds of the twelves Pokemon and three Humans armed with 3D printed handguns.

Haze cleared.

Revealed the lead woman pointing two guns square at Jesse and James.

"You buffons just made my job a whole lot easier. Not only do I get to kill a pest, but my targets as well," sneered the woman with mad bloodlust in her eyes. "Perfect."

Cocked the guns.

"We won't let you kill him," murmured James.

"Eh?"

"We won't let you kill him," barked Jesse. "You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us. We're family. And that includes him, so go fuck yourself!"

"Vulgar. But whatever," hummed the lead assailant giddily. "Hope you're ready to die! Say goodbye!"

Cocked the guns again. Trigger fingers twitched.

"I said, I changed my mind." 

Blur of movement. Bright slice of glowing energy cut through flesh and bone, arced in a trail of red. Retorts of the weapons. Shield of vibrant green, soothing purple, and dark blue completely encased the two Humans and poison types. Bullets pulverized themselves upon contact with the Protect. Deftly caught the sliced off forearms and aimed the still nerve-firing limbs, trigger fingers reflexively twitching. A male Human assailant and Bellossom fell in a storm of lead, shredded like cheddar. Guns clicked empty as the two bodies fell.

The one responsible fully faced the would be assassins. Grin dark and twisted. Eyes locked and alive with hellish fury. Fur soaked in blood, his and that of his victims.

"Allow me to reintroduce myself," came the polite snarl. " Da name's Meowth. Ya may'a hoida me alon' rumor mill, 'ere an' dere as somewha' of an anomaly in da rankin'a thin's. Lemme ask youse somethin'. Evuh hoid of 'Ghost Division'?"

Silence.

"Really? An' ya call ya'selves assassins. Shame, wha' kinda half-baked help is Giovanni askin' fer nowadays? Alrightee den, I'll emphasize jus' how bad youse fucked up. Ghose Division is an elite group of spooks, dont't exist an' so come an' go wit'out witnesses. We's do da doity woik othus cain't. I think dere's been a rumor goin' 'round too, 'bout one's dem in Headquarters. . .am I's right? Permit me ta verify 'is credentials fer ya -- Agent Codename: Fury, Affiliation: Pokemon, Species: Scratch Cat, Directive: Observe and evaluate Agents Red and Blue, then act on accordance wit' orders, Sidenote: Prone ta avert from directive by choice. Ringin' any bells?"

"No," breathed the woman, realizing the error she had made.

"Okay den, let's do dis . . fer clarification. Ghost Division has a rankin' system that can be corresponded to any an' all assassins, purely based on how dangerous an' lethal day are. Yer ranks would classify youse bunch in tha' ranges of eighteen forty-five ta twenty-four thousan' an' eighteen, right?"

Thirteen audible swallows.

Toothy, cheshire grin darkened. Eyes dulled, lost the light of wonderment and mercy. "In Ghost Division my Rank, as of now, is three."

Lead woman snapped. "Kill them!"

Behind the barrier of Protect, Jesse and James as well as Ekans and Koffing were witnesses to the fury of the smallest member of their team.

Remaining male Human assailant drew his weapon and aimed. Too slow, too late.

Scratch Cat locked on him as a top priority threat. Melted into the shadows and reappeared behind behind the unaware man. Wicked sharp and thin claws drawn.

Arced spin of his body and downward stroke. Hit his mark. Claws tore through clothing like a knife through butter, ripped and shred flesh to cut the bone and spinal cord of the man's back. Effectively killed him with one strike.

Another body dropped.

Meowth flipped to land on his paws, but remained crouched. Seconds after he landed a Machop swung a high Low Sweep -- meant to hit the feline's ribs. Missed. No time for regret as the claws of impending doom warped from white to thick, chocking black and swept upward. Sliced clean through the fighting type's abdomen and throat. Showering spray of red blood and intestines dripped and spilled forth in a slurp of spaghetti.

Two more Machops came for him. One charged forward as its companion's limp form collapsed, head tucked back in a Skull Bash, while the other charged from behind, revved and ready to pound away with Close Combat.

Quiet scoff. "Amateurs."

Ducked under the reckless Machops' attacks.

Clonck! Two heads collided and minds of the same lost vertigo, the two looked up at the last thing they would ever see. Paw grasped a head and with all the muscle power in his arms drove two skulls to the ground. Audible crunch and squelch. 

Fists dripping with blood and brain matter, the cat jumped away from the three bodies as the vengeful horde of Mankey pounced, beyond reasonable thought. Any thought consumed by the moves Rage and Thrash.

Jaws practically hit the floor for Jesse and James.

Moved as though he had been doing this his entire life. Side stepped out of the way of a screaming Tackle. Duck and rolled under two fists of Thunder Punch. Returned with a dual Sucker Punch, then back flipped out of the way as one enraged Pig Monkey Pokemon beat the ground and anything in it's way with Stomping Tantrum. Confused about who the real enemy was, the five Mankey convulged on each other.

Forgotten opponent briefly looked on with mild interest. Yawned, certain that he had been thoroughly forgotten. Nonchalant shrug of the cat's shoulders. Snap of fingers. Unnoticed by the Pig Monkeys multitudes of orbs of condensed and compact energy appeared all around. All exits blocked. Thoroughly surrounded the oblivious fighting types. Waited a few seconds to see if the doomed Pokemon would notice, then flicked his wrist when it was apparent there would be no reaction. Hidden Power exploded, orb after orb in pitter-pattering of red blood, innards, and bodily grime.

Screeching caws. Blurs of feathers and wing rocketed through the air, pitched to the side as they reached the cat and jabbed their beaks forward. Nicked fur and skin. Ascended to the sky and circled high above. They would come back down. It was when, not if.

Jesse and James watched in awe and abated breath as Meowth followed the two birds in the sky. Knew where they were, angular ears tracked the sound of feathers and sharp eyes monitored the brown birds. No longer the goofy and lovable, little klutz of cat the duo knew. He was an efficient, calculating, and thorough predator.

Fearows dove down. Last mistake either bird would make. One cloaked itself in the energies of Sky Attack and the other lengthened its beak. Wings folded close to their bodies. Arrows of feathered doom sped toward their target. 

Screams crawled up the teenagers' throats, but lodged halfway up.

No need for concern. Sky Attack Fearow was centimeters from target when Meowth acted. Leaped upward with the propulsion of his strong leg muscles, over the arrow of Pokemon's head. Body turned, carried by the redirection of momentum the Scratch Cat landed squarely on the bird's shoulder blades.

Squawk of surprise. Wild flap of its wings spun it out from the original path, toward its ally who had nowhere to go. Beak pierced through the Sky Attack Fearow's chest, clean through its chest cavity and out its back.

Missed the cat. He had jumped before impact. Lucky feline pounced on the back of the Drill Peck Fearow and bit down on its neck, severing the spinal cord with a loud meaty klunchk.

Birds plummeted.

Unharmed from the endeavor of an aerial assault, the small cat leaped. Landed lightly on his paws and strode forward to the remaining assailants, claws drawn and eerie in the stark moonlight. Red blood vivid against his claws. Step after step promised death, trail of red outlined paws marked the gray and bare concrete.

"Ve-Ve-Venasaur!," screamed the pale woman, somehow still conscious and alive despite the blood loss.

Admirably, the large poison-grass type obeyed its master. Leaves of the ginormous plant on its back lifted and a blizzard of razor sharp leaves raced toward the feline threat. Were to cut and shred. Came and passed clean through the psuedo Scratch Cat, clashed with the bark of surrounding trees and bent into folds upon contact with Protect.

Muttering its confusion, Venasaur turned its head to and fro. No sign of the cat.

Rustle from the branches to the left. Not hesitating to act the large behemoth summoned vines from the plant on its back and launched them into the surrounding tree branches.

Too slow.

Blur of creame burst through the canopy of cedar leaves, avoiding the thickest of the onslaught of Vine Whip. Nimbly landed on one tendril and sprinted forward, claws behind and at the ready. 

Roar of indignation, Venasaur redirected its vines.

Endeavor was pointless.

Focused as he was, Meowth hopped and rolled over the vehement wave. Closer and closer.

Aware of its own doom, but set on protecting its master, the large plant dinosaur gathered whatever light it could and charged the power in the plant on its back. Closer and closer came the harbinger of its end. Chimes of the reaper's bell echoed. Would not go down without a fight. Defiant roaring bellow, the plant dinosaur fired the Solar Beam, b-lined it for Meowth. 

All well and good, but ineffective. Having seen it coming the Scratch Cat angled himself out of the way, head charm illuminating the darkness with blinding reflected moonlight.

Venasaur squinted against the light. Solar Beam missed its target, gouged a deep divet in the concrete for about twenty yards. Fatal error. Poor admirable last stand, but fatal error nonetheless.

Meowth did not miss. Seemed to pass through the much larger Pokemon without a mark.

It turned to face the Pokemon who struck it. Wrong move. Thin spray of blood from all over made it quite clear where the cat's claws had cut through flesh. In insurmountable agony the large plant dinosaur Pokemon made a last ditch effort to save its master. Charged forward and lunged, intent on crushing the smaller feline.

A turned back did not necessarily mean a defenseless adversary. Slight glance over his shoulder and sweep of an arm.

Shthnukmph!

Behemoth of a Pokemon slumped down and crashed to a halt at brown-tipped feet. Head thunked to the ground in a gush of red and veins and arteries.

It was unbelievable to be witnesses to such a massacre caused by one little Pokemon, outnumbered five to one.

Silent and uncertain how to process what they just saw.

Jesse and James watched as the cat turned to the terrified woman.

Not a step forward. Need not be as multitudes of rune filled circles phased to reality. One after the other. All around the woman who could only gap at her impending doom with utter terror.

"Yer mistake," growled the unforgiving Scratch Cat, "was attemptin' ta moiduh Jess an' Jim an' Ekans an' Koffin'. Last one youse'll evuh make." Pale flash of his head charm. All around, blasts of pure unfiltered energy and power ripped through flesh and bone, incinerated even the smallest speck of dust. The woman was no more. Almost as if she had never existed.

Threats neutralized, Protect fell away.

Silence.

Slow turn toward those he had been protecting. Curled tail flicked anxiously from side to side, arms swung aimlessly. Head low and angular ears down. Eyes averted to the ground, almost as if he were afraid to look at them. Him, the Scratch Cat, afraid of them! Ludicrous to imagine, but true.

"Go 'head."

"Huh?," asked Jesse and James simultaneously.

Momentarily moved his eyes to look up at them before darting them down. "Youse can start yellin' at me," clarified Meowth. "Call me a monstuh, a demon, hellspawn, a f-freak, a mistake. Get if offa ya chests now."

"I wasn't going to say that. Were you Jess?"

"Nope."

Meowth looked up at them, eyes wide and hazy with disarrayed emotions. "R-Really?"

Nods of assertion.

"But," began Jesse, surveying the war-like massacre all around them, "I was wondering two things. One how do we explain this to the Boss."

"And the other," prompted James.

"Where the hell are we gonna find a big enough box?"

Two blinks of wide eyes. Grin at the realization of what she just said. Fell back in a fit of giggles and snorts and gasping laughter, fists pounded the ground and legs kicked the air.

Jesse and James smiled. Rank three in whatever the hell Ghost Division was and despite everything. . . . the Scratch Cat still had a sense of humor, still aware of who he was. It was all three of them, together against the rough sea of Team Rocket.

 

 

"And not a week or two later, we're sent into the field," finished James.

"Bumping into you and your super powered mouse," jibbed Jesse, tone friendly and teasing. 

Quiet, analyzing silence. Digested all that was told. Hard to imagine the duo being afraid of Meowth at one time. No fear on their faces now.

"Like I said earlier, three peas in a pod," stated Ash. After some thought he added, "Actually . . that kinda reminds me of how I met Pikachu and when everyhting changed. I don't think you liked me very much, huh Pikachu?"

_"Not really,"_ agreed Pikachu.  _"I can't speak for Meowth, but for myself I despised any Human that gave even the slightest indication that Pokemon should mindlessly obey without question. But, you changed my mind."_

November hummed in thought. Meowth had said the same thing, hadn't he? Did he just mean that having been assigned to kill Jesse and James, he was changing his directive? Or, like Pikachu, had decided to see Humans in a new light.

Light greens moved to the napping Scratch Cat. Met half-lidded sapphires.

Momentary stare down, then a nod and smile.

Knew what he meant. November had changed her mind too. Had decided not to give up, had wanted to see all that was offered. As a consequence had met so many people and Pokemon and Digimon and Monsters. Did she regret her choice? Not in a million years.

Knowing, cheshire grin on his face, Meowth leaned into Jesse's hand as she rubbed under his chin, stroking his cheek absently with a thumb. Purred. Absolutely content . .  and excited. Two little heart beats pulsed and thudded in response to his purrs and their Mother's ease. Not a question in his mind. He had made the right call all those years ago.

 

 

 

 

**_TO BE CONTINUED. . ._ **

 

 


	38. I'm here, I'm right here

Kit did not feel great. Head throbbed and pounded painfully, more so when there was a sudden sound or lights were too bright. Could not wrap his mind around it. Yesterday the little Scratch Cat had felt fine. Picture perfect condition and energized as always, running around to help Nova scoop up wayward Baby Pokemon and Digimon at the Bond Care Center. Wild day that had been, little babies were quite the hand full. Completely drained away energy. But still! In no way, shape or form, did that explain why the little Scratch Cat felt as though a truck had tun him over and dunked him in a tub of ice water.

Body hurt so much. Flashed between frigid to an inferno then frigid, back and forth. No in between. Skull pounded and thudded as though a bludgeon was being hammered down. Each and every sound its own vicious, concussive blow. Ears were pained by a high pitched ringing. Muscles occasionally spasmed and jittered for no apparent reason. It was like he had put a claw in an electrical socket. Add to his troubles the grumbling of his belly, twisted and arched painfully at even the thought of consuming . . .or even looking at food. Sum it all up . . . the little Scratch Cat felt horrible. Did not even know why.

Just knew that he did not want to worry Nova and the others.

Solution?

Hide all throughout Campus and avoid everyone. Would eventually feel better soon . . . eventually. 

At the moment the young Scratch Cat felt horrible. No one else needed to know, no one needed to worry about him. Far as anyone needed to know Kit was playing a game of Hide-and-Seek, was his usual playful self. Set on keeping it that way.

Which was why he was hiding under a bench in the Campus Garden. The only place he could think to be. It was bright, but it was quiet and only the occasional passersby chanced a glance at him. A good place to try and ease part of his suffering. Head still throbbed in the quiet. Shivering of his sweat soaked frame did not help matters. Every shiver threw his vertigo through a window. World spun and flipped at odd angles. Barely held the horrid and nasty bile that rose to his throat back. Barely. Held it together.

Had to be strong.

Was not weak, was not a defenseless kitten. Could take care of himself. Did not need to be babied. He was a strong Pokemon like Sensei. No one needed to concern themselves with his insecurities, just needed to know him as the happy-go-lucky feline. Peppy and excitable. Exactly what he was not at the moment.

Tired, hazy light sapphires swiveled around slowly. Picked a good spot for a nap. He was partially shaded from the sun and the grass was comfortable, prickly but otherwise a comfortable patch of vegetation. And it was pleasantly quiet. Curled tail tucked itself against drenched fur. What could it hurt . . . to close his eyes for a bit? At least to block out the malicious brightness that beat at his skull. Darkness descended as eyelids crept to a close, sanctuary for the weary and drained mind.

Did not know how long his eyes were closed. To Kit it felt like he had just closed his eyes and then they were open again. Whyyyyyy? He just wanted a little nap. Was that so wrong? Was that too much to ask?

_". . .it!"_

Huh, was that someone calling for him?

_"Can you hear me, Ki. . .pleas wake up! Come on, this. . cat nap!"_

Blearily the disoriented feline looked up into worried pink eyes. 

Pika hovered over the weary cat like a wall against the sun, shadow circled around him like a coaxing blanket. Had come outside to the Garden because something had been bugging her. A twisting in the gut. Her Bond Human, Amber, and November shared some of the same Basic classes and the same lunch hour. It was only natural that the pink-eyed Pikachu would notice that the little Scratch Cat was absent, usually never too far from his Bond Human.

Nowhere in sight today.

Curiosity in her blood, Pika had gone of in search of the wayward cat, long pointy ears alert for even the faintest meow. Found him under the bench. Drenched even though it was cold outside. Completely out of it. Focus faded in and out of light sapphires. Probably did not even know if this was reality or not. By the lost expression on his face he really did not seem to know if he himself were awake or asleep. 

All the more reason to get him out of the open, away from predatory Pokemon or Digimon. Her Mom and Dad's nightly patrols to keep intruders at bay could only do so much.

_"Kit."_

Half-lidded, hazy eyes turned to her.

_"Let's go inside, 'kay? You really shouldn;t be out here,"_ said Pika, calm as she could be for his sake more than her own. 

Head tilted to the side as he listened to her.  _"You're not well. That makes you easy pickin's for a predator. Come with me, I'll keep ya safe."_

Step forward.

That was when the little Scratch Cat acted. He ran, as fast as unbalanced paws would carry him. Considering his current condition that was quite the feat.

Caught Pika offguard.

Bolted away faster than a Quick Attack, ran in a blur through the Garden and out into the open foot traffic of Students going from class to class. Could easily be trampled to death.

Pika pursued. set on not letting her precious cat get stomped into goop. Slipped into her own spur of Quick Attack and followed through the crowd. Easily wiggled by the legs of unaware Students. Notched tail acted as a rudder, directing her wherever she tilted it. Always kept his tail in sight. 

He barreled through the crowd, lightly bumping against the legs of confused passersby who had to just as quickly jump out of the way from the yellow blur that darted by. 

Heart leaped into her throat when the little at ran in front of an electric scooter and wobbled to a halt. Rider of the scooter was distracted, a phone in one hand and in full conversation with someone on the other end. Oblivious to an unexpected speed bump.

Pika put more thrust into her strides.  _"Kit!"_

Not lucid enough to make a clean escape, the young Scratch Cat did hear her. By some miracle ears swiveled in her direction and then the incoming scooter. Head snapped up. Took in the danger and paws fumbling he dove to the side. Rolled without aim and momentum. Head over paws into a rose bush, disappearing from sight in the thick, prickly plant. Safe.

Sigh of relief that metamorphosed into a primal and guttural growl as the scooter rider continued on. Still completely oblivious.

_"Hey! Watch where you're goin' ya blasted nimrod,"_ yelled Pika, vigorously adding choice words that she had picked up from her parents. Slightly glad that her Poketongue was unfamiliar to most Humans.

Certain the scooter rider was a safe distance away and no longer a plausible threat, the pink-eyed Pikachu scampered across the path to the rosebush the young Scratch Cat had rolled into. He did not pull himself out. Worried that he might have hurt himself in the tumble, Pika carefully but haphazardly pulled the prickly embrace away. Got nicked a few times but that did not matter, was ignored. Top priority was the little feline.

_"Kit? Kit, ya okay? Hey, answer me. Kit, come on."_

Tug of the last of the unyielding branches.

Found him.

Semi curled from the tumble. Eyes dull and hazy brimmed with happiness at the sight of her. Silly, nonsensical grin. "Heya Pika. I didn't know dere were two of youse," giggled Kit.

Pika blinked. Two of her? There was only one of her, far as the notch tailed Pikachu knew. Leaned forward and placed a paw on the young cat's forehead. Almost immediately pulled back from the searing heat radiating through sweat soaked fur. Could even now see the red hues of fever sprinkled on his cheeks.

_"Kit, we need to get you inside so yo can rest. Do ya think you can stand or do ya need help?"_ Had to be the voice of reason. There was no way in this state that a rational decision could be made. Not when he was barely coherent and looked about ready to collapse.

"N-No, I can get up," murmured Kit as he struggled to untangle himself from the grasp of the rose bush. Stumbled to an unsteady stand. Balance for a few seconds. "See, told ya I's could sta--," mummbled the exhausted feline before he crumbled, legs giving out and eyes fluttering shut.

Pika reacted on instinct. Caught the heavy and warm, sweat soaked feline. Held him close to her, easing him down as he fell to his knees. It hurt to hold him like this, someone who had just days prior been bouncing around with the endless energy of pep, now driven down to boneless knees by the heated fever radiating from his small body like a flame. Not the Kit she knew. He was too sick to hop around with his usual pep and enthusiasm.

Kit stirred in her arms, weak and limp paws pushed against her. In an attempt to get away from her. No success. To get away from the still healthy and serious natured electric mouse.

Pika was determined to hold onto her favorite cat. No matter how much he thrashed and struggled weakly, she held on. Needed sleep and rest. Set on assuring the small, unwell cat would get it. Gentle and careful with her fragile charge Pika shifted him around, to make him comfortable and easier to carry. Semi rolled him in her arms until his forehead and half his face were pressed to her yellow fur. Back of head cradled with one paw and the fold of her other arm under his legs.

"M'sorry."

Pointy ears twitched at the quiet murmur. Pink eyes blinked.  _"Kit?"_

Hazy light sapphires wearily opened and looked up into her eyes. Instantly a smile graced his face, erasing the strain of fighting the fever. "M'sorry for not . . . b'strong," murmured the semi-conscious Scratch Cat. "Didn't want . . . any'a youse ta worry. . . S'rry 'm not strong 'nough. . .try ta--"

Pika quietly shushed him, cut him off. _"Ya have no reason ta be sorry Kit, 'kay? You're sick, it's okay. We all get sick for one reason or another, so don't go beatin' yaself up'bout it, okay?"_ No room for argument. Required a simple answer.

Slow nod as his eyes drooped to a close. Breathing mellowed and slowed to a steady rhythm, though a little ragged and harsh. Asleep. Good, that was a way to start. All he would need now was food with medicine. First things first, Kit needed a safe environment to rest, somewhere he could be the most comfortable. One place the pink eyed and notch tailed Pikachu knew the little cat would feel absolutely safe and secure.

Aware of her charged she began the walk to the dormitory. His Bond Human might not be there, but Chu and Impmon would and she could use all the help possible. Balanced and ambidextrous though Pika was, she was not the height of a thirteen year-old Human. And her paws were full at the moment so, . . . hopefully the purple furred viral imp would let her in without a hassle.

 

 

 

Something was off.

Could feel it in her gut, a sixth sense that never failed. Directed her towards one of Sans' classes. Urged her to be on guard and alert, so she stood outside the classroom door and waited. Fully alert. Ears catching bits of conversations. Light green eyes snapped up and analyzed every face that walked by -- every curious and conspiratory glance shared between gossipers.

Waited for the class to end.

Did not have to wait long. Sound of the two class doors rattling open followed by the chatter of Students and shuffle of feet cued her attention. Ears perked up, immediatley listening to every word. Head turned from one door to the other in search of one blue jacket wearing Skeleton.

Humans and Monsters walked by, confused by her presence but dismissed her and moved on.

No Skeleton. 

The gushing dry river of bodies passed through the doors. Came to a trickle before filtering to a drip of two or one, then stopped.

Still no Skeleton.

Moved from the wall she was leaning against and slipped into the lecture hall as one of the doors closed. Into vast emptiness. At the front of the room, the Professor gathered the rest of his notes and class materials, gave her an acknowledging nod, and then exited the room. Possibly heading to his next lecture class. Had none to little of the coppery-blonde's attention, though she returned his nod. 

No, her undivided attention was on the unmoving figure slumped on the desk. Head turned to the window and face nestled into the crook of his arms. Breaths quiet and harsh.

Yeah, there was definitely something wrong with the Skeleton. Sleeping in class was normal for him, but usually he would be awake before the end and already on his way to the next class.

Not today. 

Approached the dozing Skeleton. Half expected him to jump awake at any moment. Sneaking up on Sans was almost impossible, always knew where everyone was.

Not today.

At his side, only inches away and no reaction. Affirmed to the coppery-blonde the suspicions of her gut. This was too opportune a chance for someone to strike the blue jacket wearing Monster when he was down. Cast a cautionary glance to the door. Back to Sans. It was time to wake him up.

Finger poked the side of his face, felt the residual heat wafting off bone. Not questioning the logistics, November murmured softly, "Sans. It's time to wake up. Come on, wakey wakey. . . Don't make me pinch you."

Soft groan and mumble. Head slowly turned toward the coppery-blonde thirteen year-old, eye lights faint and unfocused. Cheek bones flushed a sickly cyan. Beads of sweat trailed along his skull.

Definitely sick. Was nothing short of a miracle that Sans had managed to get to class.

Slow blinks. "nov? wh-wha' are ya doin' here?"

"Just checking in on a hunch, we're getting you back to the dorm."

No room for argument as she gently pulled one of the Skeleton's limp arms over her shoulder and braced her body as his support. Supported his weight. One foot after the other from his desk, to the door, and on the way to the dorm. 

"i can 'port there, nov," insisted the weary Monster. "really nov."

Grip around one wrist tightened slightly and a growl like that of her Panther transformation rumbled in the thirteen year-old's throat. "No. Paps already told me about the last time you ported while sick. It took Undyne six days to find you back in the Underground at Waterfall," snipped November. "Not again, Sans. Not on my watch, capiche?"

Resigned nod as he relented to her command and support, barely able to keep his legs under him.

Almost to the door when trouble walked in. Did not recognize any faces, could care not to. Just knew that the group of five were blocking the way. Had her and Sans trapped. Exactly like they wanted. Sneers and leers from the circle of Students. Shifted her body so that she was a foreboding wall between Sans and them. Light green eyes darted from the assembly. assessing their threat capability. November was intent to make damn sure no one hurt Sans in his current state.

"Look gal, leave the bag of bones and we'll let you go."

Eyes narrowed. That was a lie. Knew people like them. Held her stance. Silently prayed someone would come through those doors. "Not on your life," growled the coppery-blonde.

Chuckles all around.

"Well, that's a shame," sighed the ring-leader. "And here I was hoping that we wouldn't have to hurt a cute little thing like you. Too bad."

Shiver crept up her spine at the tone. Knew all too intimately well. Could still feel the hands of nightly intruders seeking to fulfill a debt owed to the Hopes or wishing to cash in on novelties. Breath hitched in her throat. Mind transported her back to those years, the dark escapades. Cheap, thick cologne hung around, vaporious hands creeping all over her body, down her throat and nose, around her waist. She was no longer the thirteen year-old menace of Campus jerks. No, now in her mind she was once more a child in near broken disrepair. And the five Students that had them surrounded were now shadowed adults jeering at her misery.

Could hear them through the screams, her screams. Crumbled to her knees before them, still clinging to Sans for desperate comfort as tears pooled from light green pinpricks and her screams cut through the hyperventilation that sent her heart and soul into a frenzy of uncomfortable pangs.

"Not so tough, huh? Pathetic."

"To believe the whole Academy is scared of you. What an embarrassment."

"The little necrophiliac probably can't do much without her Skeleton."

"Wimp-excuse of a Human!"

"Cunt!"

"Bone fucker!"

"Are you even a virgin?"

"Either way, there is no way I'm gonna let that disgrace against Humanity off easy. Look at that bod guys, sure she's a young piece of ass, but still. One pussy is just as good as any other."

"Yeah."

"Think she'll keep screaming?"

"One way to find out." Hands reached for the wide-eyed, trembling teen.

Could not move. Her body refused to do anything but scream. 

She need not do anything. Her prayers were answered. Someone of her age and near similar appearance barged through the door, tackling one of the five to the ground and beating down on the unfortunate Student with balled fists. A tall orange hooded Skeleton appeared in a blur of magic and summoned a wall of bones around them, right socket a glow with orange. And from the ventilation system, a hybrid PokeHuman gracefully dropped onto a target below, landing squarely on his shoulders. She was followed by a female Zeraora, a Gatomon, and a Purrloin.

The screams stopped, breathless gasps filtered through her partially open mouth.

Somehow her prayers had been answered.

In multitude.

Nya-Nya, Anne, Purrla, Zera, Papyrus, and August were there. Everything would be okay now. Focused on calming her breathing. Had to be calm, for Sans. He did not need a freaking out teenager alongside his fever. Breathe in, breathe out. Felt her heartbeat slow and the ringing faded into a whisper, then nothing more, could hear normally. Focused on breathing, caught bits of conversation between her rescuers.

"HOW DO THE FIVE OF YOU WANT TO GO ABOUT THIS? I FOR ONE, FAVOR THE MORE AGGRESSIVE BEATDOWN."

"I second that, Pap. No one, I repeat, no one lays a hand on my twin without getting royally fucked up," agreed August, Soul Weapon Kukris dancing in nimble fingers.

"Whatever works, nyaow," purred Nya-Nya, bright smile on a dark face.

Purrla gave two thumbs up and Anne thrust a fist into her palm.

Zera rolled her shoulders.

A unanimous decision. No less than what was expected.

"IT IS AGREED THEN," confirmed Papyrus. "HAVE FUN WHILE I'M GONE."

"Of course, mrweow," meowed Nya-Nya, ears flat and tail lashing.

"Be sure to come back and join us," added August.

"YEP."

November barely had a chance to feel the boney hand on her shoulder before the tall, orange hooded Skeleton had already teleported them to the room. Plopped the duo gently on a bed. Though he was gentle, it was obvious he was seething. Hardness in his sockets. Kept it together. . . for now.

"I TRUST I CAN LEAVE HIM IN YOUR CARE?"

Assuring nod. Protective arms wrapped around the limp, feverish Skeleton leaning against her. All Papyrus needed to see. A blink and he was gone -- could take a guess as to where.

That was not her concern.

Mind focused on Sans. The blue jacketed Skeleton was limp in her arms and really warm. Uncomfortably warm. Eyes looked down at the damp skull flushed in sickly cyan palor. Brain whirred in thought.

What was the best way to take care of a sick Skeleton?

Had read in her Health Class textbook that sleep and sometimes food could help someone under the influence of a fever.

Food!

She could get a quick batch of soup ready.

Shifted around the bed to where she could hop off. Movements slow and careful. Eased herself half way off. One foot tapped the ground. About to be followed by the other when a skeletal hand grabbed her wrist.

". . don't go."

November stopped her descent, body turned to the mutterer of the sleepy mumble.

Eyes were still closed, brow furrowed.

Don't go? Where would she go?

The coppery-blonde slowly and quietly tried to move her arm away.

No luck. Sans' grip tightened and he began to bunch into himself.

"Sans," murmured November quietly. "I need you to let go. it won't be for long, just to make soup."

Subtle shake of the head. ". . mgn-no. not again."

Again? Far as she knew this was the first time she had seen him sick at campus like this. "Sans. What do you mean again?"

". . . told ya to go through door.  .  . didn't want ya to go. only way to keep you safe. . ."

Light greens blinked in realization. That had really happened then. Was not just some messed up nightmare fueled by fear. Then . . that meant. . . . A thorn burrowed into her heart. She had another reason to despise Gaster.

Now aware of the complete situation, November hopped back onto the bed. Scooted closer to Sans without a second thought. Captive hand wiggled down into the palm of his fingerless gloved hand and the other stroked the back of his skull. "Okay Sans. Not going anywhere," soothed November. "I'm here, I'm right here."

A nod as he scooted into her warmth. "good."

Faint smile on the young thirteen year-old's face as she stroked his skull and the Skeleton leaned into every stroke. Her heart fluttered and heat rose to her cheeks as a thought snuck through her mind. One she never considered. Had usually thought of him solely as a friend. But now? Face flushed a deeper red as the thought returned: 'How can he be so cute?!'

When had this kind of thinking started?

When had Sans gone from a friend to something else. . . something more?

Not that the coppery-blonde minded. Felt nice to have someone she could consider . . . her own special someone. Unconsciously snuggled closer, side of her face pressed against bone. Hand continued to stroke through the drowse of her mind. 

Sleep claimed Human and Monster simultaneously. 

Neither stirred when Renamon opened the door to allow Pika in as she carried Kit to the other bed followed by Chu, Impmon, and Skulls.

Nor when Papyrus draped a blanket over them and snapped a few photos -- like a responsible Big Brother.

Slept through it all.

Souls humming in symphony.

 

 

 

 

 

**_TO BE CONTINUED. . ._ **


	39. Mistletoe . . . the strangest Christmas gift ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holiday shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, yes yes I know it is almost summer and whatnot, but I had this in my head since Christmas and it just now came together completely. . . so here is the Christmas holiday Chapter.
> 
> And yes I am starting it with the E-Y-E-S thing. can't help it, it's funny.
> 
> No pictures this Chapter. . unless you go to my tumblr. Look up PatienceandPokemon in the search bar and then go to archive or just look around and see what other tumblrs have. . . its worth your while.
> 
> If you want to see the video go to: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P4ramoioWnw

Snow.

It was all over.

Covered everything.

The buildings, the statues, the walkways, the ground. Everything. A white blanket of snow. Glowed in the black of night, in the brilliant sheen of moonlight and starlight.. Beautiful. In a cold and stark sort of way.

A sign that winter had taken hold, snatching away any remnants of autumn. Whole package. Frigid temperatures, ice covering what the snow did not, blistering winds, thicker and warmer clothing, breaths in clouds of mist.

Quick, snap transition.

Blink of an eye and one could miss the last of the leaves fall as snow came in a cloak of white.

November stared out the window in thought, mind wandering in the dark of night about a number of things. Many thoughts, too many to accurately keep track of. When on left, another came just as quickly. Continuous circle.

“What are ya loookin’ at, nov? ”

Did not even jump. Had seen him coming in the reflection of the window.

“The snow,” replied November as she turned to face the Skeleton. Looked much better than he had two weeks ago. Bone a healthy white instead of a sickly cyan shade. Eye lights were bright. “Can I not look at the snow?”

Shrug of boney shoulders.

Side of cheek puffed out in mock irritation and she crossed her arms. Eyebrow arched. That was not an answer. Knew how to get one though. Hanging around a comedian . . . one tended to pick up a few things. For humor’s sake.

Big grin on her face. “What does Y-E-S spell?”

Eye lights blinked in surprise, “excuse me?”

Took all she had not to burst out laughing. Really. It was just his facial expressions. Where did he find them? An online guide to facial expressions. Good lord it was hilarious.

“What does Y-E-S spell?”

A boney brow arched. “yes.”

“What does E-Y-E-S spell?”

“yes.”

Giggles spluttered through November. Hand pressed to her mouth. Time to try again and hope this joke was not a fluke to start with. “What does E-Y-E-S spell?,” repeated the coppery-blonde with a snort as Sans looked to her hopefully, seeking some form of assistance from the teenage girl.

Did not get any. “e-yes.”

Loud snort. Oh god, this was too good. A Skeleton that could handle and understand Physics with no problem was being tripped up by a simple question. Time to see for how long and for how far she could take this. Body shook with the laughter she was trying to contain and not attract attention from all those gathered around.

“what is happenin’?”

Nearly fell over with breathless laughter. Hand covered her mouth. Gasps rocked her frame as greedy lungs gulped in bucket fulls of air. He was so confused and it was hysterical. This was great. This was awesome.

“What does Y-E-S spell?”

“yes?”

“What does E-Y-E-S spell?”

Shifting of slippered feet. “ee-yes.”

And there went any of her dignity, her self-control. Breathless chuckles and salty trails trickled down her cheeks.

Unsure grin. “wha’ are ya cryin’ for?”

More giggles rocked November to the core. Could hardly contain all the giggles. “What does it --,” began November before briefly slipping into a fit of snorts and snickers, wheezing and gasping for breath.

“wha’ are you do--?”

“Okay. Try again. What does -- pfft, Y-E-S spell?”

“yes.” That was established.

“What does E-Y-E-S spell?” Splutters erupted into fits of quiet and fast snorts at the look of utter concentration on the Skeleton’s face as he thought about it.

“ease?”

Snort of amusement. Sans was adorable, he really was.

“a-s?”

Those snorts changed to heaving gasps at the confusion. He was utterly confused.

“you’re makin’ me cry,” whined Sans.

Could not stop laughing for the life of her. “I can’t breathe! Pffthahahaha *snort* . . .pffthmph.  . Okay.”

Not completely understanding what the thirteen year-old found so humorous the Skeleton tried again. “e-y-e-s, . . . ayes?”

Oh dear goodness . . . her chest and ribs, no her lungs would not hold all the laughter bubbling for freedom at this rate.

“wha’?”

“Say it again. What does E-Y-E-S spell?,” encouraged November through breathless giggles.

“yes?”

Leaned against the wall for support as she quietly gasped and heaved for breath. The coppery-blonde wondered if she could keep this up any longer before her lungs gave out.

“wha’,” asked Sans, arms outstretched in confusion and clearly desired an answer.

“You,” spluttered November in a fit of giggles.

Infectious laugh soaked into Sans too as he coughed, “you’re makin’ me cry. wha’?”

Okay, one more time then maybe he would get it. “E-Y-E-S.”

He thought about it for a moment. Brows bunched in thought. Eye lights moved as though looking for the answer from the surroundings, from an invisible chart of the alphabet. “e . . y. .e. . . .,” spelled out Sans before realization hit and a confused frown flipped to a wide, sheepish grin. “eyes.”

There went the last of her self-control. November allowed her giggles to explode into full-blown laughter, allowed the mirth of her little joke to envelop her. A tear filled eye watched Sans try to maintain a dignified, playful pout but it crumbled with laughter.

It felt good to laugh like this.

With the Hopes, she had never laughed freely.

Nor did she do any of this.

Was not part of any celebration, much less Christmas.

Bright light greens looked around the warm and cozy atmosphere. Nothing at all like she was used to. Grillby’s place -- his actual home behind the restaurant was spacious and comfortable, even with all the bodies inside. Quaint and comfortable furniture decorated with a holiday themed pillow here and there. Garland hanging from the rafters, dotted with ornaments and crafts. Wreaths on the walls. Peppermints and Candy Canes and chocolate mints on a table accompanied by a bucket of iced eggnog. Gingerbread on the side of the sweet assortments. Large, bushy fir in the corner with a plethora of wrapped gifts bellow.

Looked at all the faces. Full of warmth and life.

Iris glowed and radiated happiness as she held her and Cilan’s newborn son Neptune in a cuddly swath of fluffy blue --  a healthy baby boy with coppery brown skin and soft tufts of dark purple that illuminated his round and innocent hazel eyes. Two very proud parents leaned into each other while friends looked over the latest arrival.

Bonnie cooed at the baby, clearly wanting to cradle him but respecting boundaries -- a firm hand from Max may have also persuaded her to keep calm, for the newborn’s sake.

Clemont and Serena shared words of congratulations with Iris and Cilan, while from the nook of Serena’s arms Calem bubbled and reached for his future playmate.

Jesse and James tried to nonchalantly peak at the baby and give off a vibe of calm though it was evident how proud they were of their Twerps --  Jesse spewed advice from her days in Nursing School before stopping in realization and turned away in embarrassment, repeatedly.

Ash and Misty trying to manage the Quad Squad and Bendy. The key phrase to note was **_trying_ ** as Bendy clung to Misty like a koala while Sapphire led her siblings in a tickle siege on the raven-haired man.

Lana and Mallow were helping Lillie, Lusamine, and Delilah arrange Brock’s Santa beard and Gladion’s elf ears to be just right. Brock had been voted Santa while Gladion had been delegated an assistant elf -- much to the blond man’s mortification.

Dawn and May helped Grillby finish Christmas dinner. Or more accurately feast since massive appetites had been brought.

Asgore and Toriel were busy making more holiday treats in the other half of the kitchen.

In the living room were the Pokemon and Bonds, split into their own little groups.

Magearna and Volcanion observed the chaotic festivities from a distance, though not too far as Snowy and Sandy bounced around the duo asking for tales of past Kalosian holiday traditions.

Most of the smaller or younger Pokemon circled around the couch or tv screen as “Miracle on 34th Street” played.

Renamon sat near the fireplace with a candy cane sticking out of her mouth, arms wrapped around a dozing Impmon -- tuckered out from his binge on eggnog and gingerbread. Using the kitsunne’s tail as a fluffy pillow, Pika and Kit tried a new treat -- the pink-eyed Pikachu tried a candy cane while the little feline tried hot cocoa. Instants stars eyes for the two.

Ashton was trying to persuade Chu to try a gingerbread, but the stubborn Pichu was not having it.

On the plush couch -- having claimed it earlier -- were Persia and Nyrath, as well as Meowtwo and Pikatwo. All four comfortable in an assortment of positions. And was it just eyes playing tricks on November or were Persia and Meowtwo . . . . rounder than normal?

Mental shrug. Probably just her eyes. It _was_ late and there were still arrivals coming. Party would go far into the night most likely, could go as far as it wanted to far as November was concerned. She did not mind, not one bit.

_“Get him!”_

“Oh c’mon! I’s said sorry years ago! Can’t we jus’ let bygones be bygones?!”

Stirred from her peaceful reprieve November turned to where the shouts came from. It was ridiculous and at the same time a little funny. Despite the knowledge of who was being chased, a snort escaped the coppery-blonde’s lips.

Running like his life depended on it, Meowth scampered away from the pipsqueak horde of Meltan close on his heels. A hard thing to do when there was a small wrapped box in his paws.

_“He’s got the yum-yum!”_

_“Give it! Give it!”_

_“We’re hungry!”_

_“Just a little taste of yum?”_

_“Please!”_

“No, dis is not yum-yum, ya little gearheads,” snapped Meowth still running from the tiny armada as curious eyes looked on. No one attempted to help him . . . yet. “Rowlet! Call off ya little minions!”

The called for owl opened his eyes and surveyed the scene lazily from his perch in the rafters. Briefly considered helping, then decided against it. Went back to sleep.

“Are youse kiddin’ me?! Rolwet, get down ‘ere an’ call’em off!”

No response.

“Seriously?! Ya sleep addicted chicken help me!”

Still no response.

“Oh fer da love’a -- Youse bettuh help or I’ll be forced ta---!”

_“Canon ball!”_  From the side, a larger tiny, gear headed Pokemon tackled the unprepared feline. Threw him to the floor with the momentum and practically dog-piled him. At the last second and aware that he was going down Meowth flung the wrapped box up and over the plush couch.

“Nyrath! Catch!”

Box sailed.

Cat went down with a breathless gasp as the Melmetal dog-piled on top of him and was soon joined by the horde of Meltan.

Growlie, having scooted over during the wild chase considered ever so briefly adding his own weight to the pile. Immediately reconsidered when he locked gazes with a death glare from Hell. Scratch Cat just daring him to try his leniency.

Wrapped box landed in Nyrath’s paws. Dark eyes stared at it blankly, not sure how to process the item. What did Meowth want him to do with this? There was no name anywhere on the wrapping, nor on any attached slip of paper to specify who it was for. Confused the dark furred Alolan Scratch Cat peered around the end of the couch at the Kantonian as he was pried from the dog-pile by Pikachu with help from Magearna and Bewear.

_“What am I supposed to do with this?”_

“I dunno, maybe give it ta a certain someone,” hinted Meowth.

Nyrath looked at the box, still processing. Give it? What could be so special about the bo to give to Persia?

It clicked.

The project was complete -- one of many. And the Kantonian wanted the Alolan cat to bestow the miraculous gift to Persia, probably since he had more than assisted with the final touches.

Cheeks suddenly on fire, sharp, dark eyes looked up into expectant ambers.

Curious silence.

A pin could shatter fine china.

Held out the present to the radiant Classy Cat. _“F-f-for y-you,”_ stuttered Nyrath, trapped by the larger feline’s mesmerizing beauty.

She leaned forward and gave the box a light sniff before lightly biting down on a ribbon. Gave it a little tug. Gentlest of pulls. At the contact the ribbon easily spilled away from the box, dropped to the floor in a curl. Paw lifted, claw easily slicing the wrapping paper open and unburdened by the constraints holding it tight the small cardboard box sprung open. Unveiled its contents to all.

Ambers blinked, warm smile on her face.

A simple item hidden from the world.

She loved it. Hoarse purrs rumbled from the scarred Classy Cat as she nuzzled Nyrath’s cheeks with her own. Graceful and simple. Little twinkly, silver bell attached to a pink silken fabric collar. Loved it.

_“How do you like it, Persia?,”_ asked Nyrath as he nuzzled her back and carefully secured the gift around the Classy Cat’s neck. Not too tight, not too lose.

Persia smiled. **_“I love it.”_ **

Utter silence, stunned.

Surprised herself, the bulky Classy Cat looked at the belled collar. Had that. . . . come from her? But . . her voice was gone. There was no way. But, . . . . it did not hurt to try.

Experimented. **_“. . .One Pidgey, two Pid. . gey. . . .Is this me? Pink, apricot, cloud, Venasaur, Haxorous, oak, evergreen. . . This . . this is me!”_ **

Her voice. Exactly as she remembered it, was coming from the bell. Not entirely sure what to make of it Persia inspected it further to the best of her ability. She was fully aware of the two Scratch Cats waiting for her verdict.

The bell itself looked like nothing special. Appeared to be just another trinket. Anything but a silly little bell. Now that she was actually looking at it, there was a tell-tale valley of computer mechanic cleverly hidden on the surface -- could easily be mistaken for the sheen of metal under a light if one did not take into account the faint luminescent glow of microscopic electrical currents. Any moment that her throat moved like she would speak or maybe any sound teh bell warmed slightly and hummed as the computer within processed what actions to take. All marvels of itself, but add in the fact that the voice emanating from the bell was her own and not a harsh mechanical montone. Miraculous techno wonder.

Looked from one Scratch Cat to the other, happy tears trailing down her face. **_“How did you. ? I-I can’t thank you enough, Meowth, Nyrath. . .Th-this is . . . .I don’t know what to say. . .”_ **

Meowth shrugged nonchalantly, leaning against the couch. “Eh, didn’t do much. Jus’ gave back wha’ I’s took. ‘Sides, it ain’t me youse should really be thankin’,” said the Kantonian Scratch Cat, shrugging off the praise and fiddling with the curl of his tail. “Was Nyrath who really ‘membered ya voice an’ suggested da bell. Hey, Science Twerp catch!”

Tossed a small remote to the blond Kalosian scientist -- a remote with one button. Naturally curious the man pressed the button and followed the low beeping down the hall. Seconds later, her called out in delight, “Clembot! You’re-you’re. . .! Oh my God, Meowth thank you! Thank you! Thank you!”

Eyes on the suddenly very generous feline.

“Wha’? It’s Christmas an’ I’m makin’ up fer los’ time,” shrugged the former Rocket. Just because he was an assassin, did not mean he was entirely heartless.

Persia shook her head with a fond smile. That was so much like her little brother. Why couldn’ t their parents be more like him? Knew why. Not wanting to spoil the celebrations with negative thoughts Persia nuzzled Nyrath.

Parents.

The word warmed her belly. **_“Nyrath, Meowth. I have a Christmas surprise for the two of you,”_ ** meowed Persia.

Two heads turned. One head tilted to the left and the other turned to the right. Waiting.

She had their focus, had everyones’ full attention.

Ignoring the expectant eyes of Elegance and Harold, Persai meowed, **_“There are buns in the oven.”_ **

Broke one dam. Meowth jolted straight and then began jumping around like a lunatic, fists pumping the air. “I’m gonna be an Uncle! I’m gonna be an Uncle!,” he cheered ecstatically while bouncing around the living room.

Nyrath processed the words. Blinked. Looked from her belly to her face and back. Hesitant paw pressed against the unborn behind flesh and fur. Dark eyes searched for confirmation.

A nod.

Another dam broke. Purring a storm, Nyrath hopped behind Persia, careful of her belly, and rubbed his face against hers.

Content to purr alongside her mate, Persia watched with amusement as her little brother was soon joined in his happy parade by young Pokemon, the Meltan and Melmetal, and Cute the Calumon. Happier than she had been in years, the Classy Cat wanted the moment to last. Unfortunately, there was the existence of Elegance and Harold. Much closer than what was appreciated. Arched an eyebrow -- a habit picked up from Meowth, just because it got under their fur. Curled tail lashed. Ambers hard.

**_“What do you two vagabonds want?,”_ ** growled Persia. She had spent half her youth in their clan, but learned a lifetime of lessons. Two Pokemon who unless you had something they wanted, neither were interested.

_“Can we not congratulate our own daughter,”_ asked Elegance in a polite meow. Her words were acidic venom from the serpent’s tongue. Nothing good could come of them.

**_“No. You can not,”_ **  deadpanned Persia.

_“That is no way to talk to your Mother,”_ meowed Harold, a hint of a growl in his voice.

**_“What Mother?”_ **

_“How dare yo--”_

_“It is quite alright Harold,”_ purred the Alolan Persian, smile on her face. _“However she may feel about us. I am proud of her. Kittens are precious gifts.”_

Persia was tempted to swat at that conniving little cunt. If kittens were so important, so precious to them then why were their own son and daughter forced to the two Persians’ whims? Heart swelled as Nyrath hissed and smacked Harold when the Kantonian male Classy Cat got too close.

_“Well den, if kittens are so precious ta da two of youse I guess ya’ll be head ovuh paws ta know dere’ll be more on da way,”_ stated Meowtwo boldly. Her demeanor could be the polar opposite of Meowth at the best of times, but at that moment she was a mirror image of him at his most murderous. Sat proud and erect. Sharp sapphires held the gaze of two Classy Cats’ whose blood she shared by circumstance, dared either one to make a snide comment. Could hardly tolerate their rank scents as it was.

No comments made by either of them.

_“Meowtwo is . . .are you saying what I think you are,”_ inquired Pikatwo, coppery browns hopeful and cautious.

_“Indeed I am love,”_ purred Meowtwo, leaning into the male electric mouse and rubbing her whiskered cheek against his chubby red one. Only had eyes for him, though in her peripheral she could see Amy and Charles looking on in disgust and mild interest while the occasional yellow blur of Pikachu zipped by, shouting for all to hear, _“I’m gonna be an Aunt! I’m gonna be an Aunt!”_

_“An’ I was thinkin’ of makin’ Persia da Godmother,”_ added the Scratch Cat.

Knew what she was doing. This was definitely not a cat to cross.

**_“I’m honored,”_ ** meowed Persia with a bow of her head towards the smaller female. **_“And who is the Godfather to be?”_ **

Meowtwo grinned. _“Ya know who.”_

Indeed the Classy Cat did. Wise choice.

_“Wha’ ‘bout youse kits? Who’re deir Godparents?,”_ asked the curious mother to-be.

**_“Why you, Godmother.”_ **

_“I’s see.”_

Pointed glares at the two Persians and Raichus from the pregnant mother Pokemon. Clear message.

  
  


The holidays were supposed to be a joyous time. And it was, the warmth and comfort and calm that permeated the atmosphere was infectious. Everyone bright with life and merriment. All alive. Souls clear and vibrant, no overbearing shadows of doom and terror and despair.

That should have given Sans some comfort. Set the tremble of his hands at ease and calmed the erratic thumps of his Soul.

If only.

Skull semi turned to the lights within Grillby’s home, fearful pinpricks of white looked on from the outside. Observed from the bitter and frigid cold, hidden in the light dapple of snowfall. Jacket bunched around his boney frame and fluffy hood warm against his skull.

Wanted to feel at ease.

Really, wanted to just lose himself i the comfort and company and festivities.

Could not.

There was a nagging feeling in the depths of his Soul that danger loomed, nagged that there was something in the proverbial shadows. Like back in the Underground when Frisk had first fallen, first arrived. Suspenseful, continuous cycle since there was no telling when the young girl would RESET. So many days, years repeated.

Same feeling as then, same foreboding and gut wrenching fear. Who could blame the terrified Monster for staring at faces extra hard, to remember these moments of they just happened to forget.

“Sans?”

Knew that voice anywhere. Her presence seemed to always banish his anxiety, soothed his Soul. Eye lights looked at the the young Student who had mesmerized him from day one.

Had grown an inch or two over the months. Coppery-blonde hair blazed like a flame in the cool night frost. Cloaked her face and shoulders. Simple and cute in thick black pj pants with holly print and soft pink coat that Toriel and Asgore bought, insisted she have them. Took a page from the Skelebro’s wardrobe book -- had temporarily donned a white scarf tucked around her neck and fluffy, wraparound pink slippers. All of it brought out bright, light greens.

“hey, nov,” greeted Sans. Familiar toothy grin stretched from cheek to cheek. “what’cha doin out here?”

“Could ask you the same,” replied the coppery-blonde, tone soft but pointed as she walked out into the snowy night. Joined him in the snow, imprints of her steps next to his own. “But I know you won’t give me a straight answer.”

She was not wrong. Did not want to bother her with his worries.

Apparently able to read that from his silence November redirected the conversation. “Let’s go back inside. It’s nice and warm in there, plus I think gifts are being handed out.”

“they are?”

Turned on the heel of his slippers, completely faced the warmth wafting from Grillby’s home. Sure enough, gifts were being passed around, some physical and others verbal.

Bendy, Stufful, the Quad Squad, and some of the younger and smaller Pokemon tore through wrapping paper to the presents below as Growlie and Bewear looked on.

Prodded forth by Chu and Ashton, Tabitha held out a self made, paw-stitched Stoutland stuffie to Torracat who at first stared at the toy, then pounced with happy meows of _“Thank you! Thank you, little sweet-tooth!”_

Jesse leaned forward to whisper in James’ ear. The lavender haired man immediately wrapped his arms around his wife and giddily jumped in place while an approving Nanny and Pop-Pop -- there for the holiday -- looked on proudly.

Sans exhaled.

The RESET button was no more. Nothing would erase these moments, history would not be repeated with no end in sight.

A good time line. This was a good timeline.

Stepped forward.

Grip slipping into his boney fingers made him pause and veer toward the thirteen year-old who had captivated his Soul. Dazzled by her cute beauty, his eye lights traced what bright and deep light greens were focused on.

Found it directly above their heads, nestled in a branch twined in loops.

Mistletoe.

Knew what that meant. . . was a holiday tradition after all.

Before the blue jacketed Skeleton could react, two warm hands cupped the side of his face and pulled him forward. Light tap against his teeth. Let him go and stepped back, light green eyes watching him hesitantly as an adorable pink blush crept along her cheeks.

A blush that mirrored his own cyan one. Toothy smile. “christ-mas jus’ ve sent an angel to earth.”

Blink.

Smile and then the sweet, wonderful and twinkling sound of laughter as it shook her entirety.

This was definitely the best timeline. Could not imagine a life without November.

_no one will ever hurt you again, nov_ , promised Sans silently. _not unless they want a_ **_bad time_ ** _._

 

 

 

 

**_TO BE CONTINUED. .  .   .     ._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well how about that. . .  
> Persia has her voice back.  
> Clembot's back.  
> Persia and Meowtwo, and Jesse are expecting; and Iris gave birth to little Neptune  
> November and Sans had their first . . kiss, I guess?
> 
> Ta-da! Holiday shenanigans done and done.  
> But what could this sense of foreboding be . . . just paranoia . .or somethin' else?  
> And of course, no one likes Amy and Charles or Elegance and Harold; what could they be up to?
> 
> Find out next time!  
> Love PatienceandPokemon~!


	40. Intrusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gears of fate are moving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Movie mentioned is -- Pokemon the Movie: Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel
> 
> Song:  
> Courtesy Call - Thousand Foot Krutch

Amber nonchalantly nibbled at her cookie. Brown eyes locked on the strangers strolling through the plaza of the Academy library.

Did not trust them.

Sure, hundreds of people and Monsters came and went from the grounds of Echo Academy on a daily basis. That could have been a legitimate excuse. But none of those visitors moved like these two did. Movements were too precise and careful to be natural.

Immediate distrust.

Life as the daughter of Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower had given her many teachers.

Her Father taught her how to play naive and gullible.

Her Mother taught her how to wield a mallet.

Uncle James and Aunt Jesse taught her how to improvise and stall.

Pikachu taught her how to be strong.

Meowth taught her how to be vigilant and what to look for.

Each lesson implemented as she watched the strangers.

They were looking for something, for someone. Exaggerated in their stances and sweep of their heads, eyes scanning every face. Could not be anymore painstakingly obvious.

Whoever they were looking for. . . the raven haired girl was determined to stop them and send them back from where they came. Last chunk of her cinnamon cookie shucked into her mouth, Amber weighed her odds.

What were her chances of winning?

Of getting away?

Evaluated the two carefully, eyes noting everything. Both were men. Of decent build, as though they worked out but not very well. Average height. Could have passed for military wanna-be’s --- bodyguards an an outing then. Stopped the occasional Student, asking questions that either got mixed results or went nowhere.

Entertaining as it was, Amber supposed she had to end the search.

Looked to her two Pikachu Bind for confirmation. Would only act if Pika and Ashton were in. “What do you guys think?”

Pink eyes moved from the raven-haired teenager to the lumbering buffoons. Thoughtful grin on her face as she chirped, _“I don’t see why not.”_

Ashton shrugged his shoulders -- it was not uncommon for the white chest-furred Pikachu to follow the lead of the elder twin.

Both Pikachu were in.

Amber made her move. Strode toward the unsuspecting men, big friendly smile on her face and a hop in her step. Who would ever suspect such a happy-go-lucky attitude as a facade? Absolute innocence radiated from the young Ketchum. Happily skipped up to them with curiosity in her eyes -- an image Cute would have been proud of.

“Hey fellas,” greeted the friendly teen. “Looking for something?”

Neither one questioned her approach nor why she came to them when other Students veered away. First mark against them.

“Yes we are.”

“Have you seen two teenagers?”

Really? Not too bright were they? Would keep her professional charade up. Tilted her head and playfully snorted, “Gonna have to be more descriptive than that boys. For all I know you could be looking for me.”

Pika and Ashton remained silent, locked onto the thugs’ Pokeball filled pockets.

“Two siblings.”

“Oh, siblings, huh?” Alarms began to chime in her head.

“A brother and a sister, twins. It is time for them to come home after disregarding and shirking their duties.”

Silence. The alarms had been cut. Face remained set in its neutral happiness, smile just a little too wide. “Many siblings come here,” beamed Amber. “What are the names of these siblings, this brother and sister?”

Slowly walls were coming down. Blood bubbled. Fingers twitched.

Electricity sparked and sizzled from round, red cheeks.

Neither man seemed to notice the rise in tension.

“August Hope and November Hope.”

All she needed to hear. Facade fell away, evaporated like fine dust. Hints of friendliness gone. The poor fools did not realize how badly they had messed up.

Warm brown eyes hardened.

“That’s too bad,” said Amber with a smile and dark eyes, a vicious flame burning in the center of her eyes. No one threatened August around her. A mistake to do so. “No one, I repeat no one threatens August in front of me. You just did that. So tell me. . . who sent you. Wasn’t Giovanni, who was it?”

Rolled her shoulders.

Clenched and unclenched her fists.

Felt the pulsations of her Soul throughout her body, the familiar warmth and tingle of her Soul Weapon accumulating in her fingers, solid within moments. Twirled in her fingers and tossed between her hands the thin, popping and crackling with potency of Determination and Integrity baton. Reds and dark blues outlined everything around the young Student, except for her face. Left half was shrouded by raven black hair and her right half was bright with fury, eye reflecting the wild fury. The light of any human emotion gone from her eye.

Now the two men looked afraid of her. Uneasy backwards steps, Hands moved to the overstuffed pockets. Eyes flickered between the raven-haired teenager and her two Pikachu who was on all fours, creeping forward.

Jagged tails erect and vicious, bright and white electricity popping from their cheeks. Only three against two buff men, three small creatures a quarter of the men’s size that stirred so much fear. Could not be afraid, had a mission to complete and no children were going to stand in the way of tha. Especially when the men had thirty Pokemon between them and two fully loaded nine millimeters accompanied by sharp switchblades attached to their hips through the belt loop. Would take less than ten minutes. . hopefully.

“Get out of the way, little girl.”

“You have no idea what you’re messing with, the people you are hindering.”

Amber moved forward, one step for every two backwards steps. Soul Weapon Baton at the ready, a weapon all the more menacing with two creatures of electricity at the forefront. “Tell me then, who exactly am I messing with? Who are the bastards that dare to come after August.”

“Back off while you can, girl.”

“Before you get hurt. The Hopes do not take kindly to those who interfere with their business.”

Underlying threat in those words.

Did not matter.

No amount of threats could make her back down. “Wanna do something about it,” invited Amber as she swung her baton in an arc. Red flag of her own thrown down in front of the Tauros.

“Yeah,” goaded Pika and Ashton, switching to well-practiced Human tongue, “jus’ make our day. Come at us.”

“Demons. . . so the rumors are true then,” muttered the brighter of the two men. Hands went to the pockets. Threw them up, calling forth all of the Pokemon under their command.                                                                               

Thirty Pokemon against two Pikachus.

Two handguns drawn on one teenager. Switchblades in the other free hands.

Chances in the favor of the girl and the Pikachus -- even outnumbered three to ten.

Two men.

Two Luxrays.

Five Mightyena and five Houndoom.

A Weavile and six Sneasels.

Two Scizor and three Scyther.

An Onix and Steelix.

Four Beedrill.

Numbers did not matter. Victory was already guaranteed.

Taking a page from Meowth’s book, Amber twirled her baton then slapped its tip against the ground. Taunted, “Engarde!”

Pika and Ashton added, “Have at thee!”

Idiocy and arrogance came in all sizes. Especially in number. The men and Pokemon charged forward.

**(Courtesy Call by Thousand Foot Krutch)**

Guns drawn and aimed at the young teenager, cocked and ready to fire.

Thirty Pokemon leaped forward to meet the two electric mice.

Triggers pulled. Bullets of white hot metal flew through the air, whistling like miniature rockets. Poor aim. Lead sped past the raven-haired girl’s head, missed by inches and a foot or so; thought there were some that had to be swatted away by her Soul Weapon Baton. Deflected left and right, spattering into the concrete and brick all around.

Only so many bullets. . . . just had to out wait the men and keep herself from being filled with holes. Hop to the side here, backwards steps there. Just had to wait for the perfect moment to strike.

**CLICK-CLIK**

Bingo! The exact moment she had been hoping for. Bullets were gone.

Amber was on the move. Full stem ahead. Raced into the men’s faces as they tossed aside useless guns and swung out with the blades in wide arcs. Too wide.

Baton slipped through their defenses and sliding by the brown eyed Student dropped to her knees while twirling the long object. Switchblades swiped air. Baton did not miss, thunked and thwapped against vulnerable openings. Forced two full grown men to their knees and hands. Responsible child hopped up from her own slideby to  her feet and swung the baton in the manner of a vicious Major League slugger across the back of the men with a vicious and loud, meaty crack!!

Pika and Ashton were having the time of their lives. Enjoying the fact that thirty Pokemon could not hold their own against the two Pikachu . .  just a little bit. Relishing.

The Onix and Steelix initiated the charge, lumbering forward with the intention to crush the electric mice that were not even a quarter of either giant Pokemon’s size. Underestimated them.

A mistake to be rectified.

A lesson that would be hammered in.

In a blur of speed the twin electric types zipped into the faces of the giant serpents and met them full on with electricity crackling from their Quick Attack immersed bodies. Though the voltage was not very effective in damaging the dual Ground types, it was effective in rippling through their solid masses and greatly slowed them down. Abruptly jerking muscles to a stop. Two massive serpent Pokemon rolled head over tail, catching the horde of four Beedrill in a stumble and slapped them into the walls.

An ugly mess to clean up.

Howling as the two largest of their allies fell to the side, the lead of the Mightyena Pack and the alpha of the Houndoom Gang commanded their followers forward.

Pika and Ashton shared a confident side glance. Knew exactly what the other was thinking. A nod and the plan was in motion. Practiced the tactic many a time.

In synchrony.

Ashton skidded to a brief halt, then scampered up the walls while Pika gathered the spare electrical ions popping from her fur and expelled it all at once, still charging toward the multitude of dog Pokemon. Her own version of Flash. Worked like a charm. Barks and whines of confusion as the dogs slowed, both leaders struggling to maintain order. Ried confusion all around as the ten Pokemon bunched together in one place. Exactly as they wanted.

Pounced.

Pika charged forward from the front.

Ashton dropped from the sky.

Had practiced this inside and out. Intricate and key details worked out. Acted in unison. Jagged tails streamlining behind them and arms at their sides, two yellow arrows. Body leaned, setting them off in a spin as red, round cheeks glowed and hummed with potent electrical energy.

Came and met in the center of the confusion. Timed perfectly.

Jagged, notched tail hooked in the straight edges of the male Pikachu’s tail and tugged sharply. Momentum launched the two twins free of the immediate danger zone, seconds before the accumulating atmospheric electrical energy stirred into action by the disruption of friction and magnetism of the electrical pulses slammed down in a massive, suffocating and powerful vacuum. A downward tsunami of Shock Wave, Thunderbolt, Discharge, Thunder, and minute pulses of Electric Terrain. Singed and burnt, crispy bodies of the Mightyena and Houndoom fell to the ground.

No time to mourn.

Not that Pika and Ashton were going to mourn their enemy, gad so many more to destroy. Out of the spin in a roll the twin electric types skidded to a stop. Shoulder to shoulder. Pink and brown darted from one Pokemon to the other that remained before them, dared to challenge death. Assessed the odds.

The Scythers and Scizors had the sky.

The Weavile and Sneasels had speed and the shadows.

Luxrays had electricity.

Good odds for the two Pikachu.

Groaning rumbles behind them, Pointy ears swiftly swept back, judging how far back the two down Pokemon were.

_“Melee,”_ prompted the white chest-furred Pikachu to his sister.

_“Melee,”_  agreed the pink-eyed, notch tailed female Pikachu to her brother.

The pair of dice had been cast. No one came after any member of the family and could expect to get away. Not with their life anyway. Perhaps in a box.

Similar grins on their faces the duo sprung into action.

Ashton twisted around and dashed in a streamline of Quick Attack at the startled Onix and Steelix.

Had meant to silently slither up behind the mice and splatter them into pudding. Neither one had expected either mouse to turn around, much less charge them.

Ashton had done just that. Bound in determined strides toward the vastly larger Pokemon, jagged tail erect and right with metallic energy. Brown eyes locked on nothing but at the same time followed the movements of both Ground types.

Unnerving. It was greatly unsettling to have a much smaller Pokemon charge, lacking any fear in its eyes and expression. Defied the natural order of the world. This was not a Pokemon of the natural world.

Bellowing to show superiority Onix and Steelix acted in a desperate bid to get rid of the coming yellow missile.

Onix whipped its tail to the side, launching granite boulders in mimicry of Rock Throw.

Steelix choose a more direct approach, straight head-on bull rush of Head Smash.

There was no way, not in a million years that a single Pokemon could hope to break through. Shook off the male Pikachu’s continuous charge as an arrogant bluff. Would veer off course .  . . . eventually. Closer and closer, kept coming.

Steelix continued its charge behind the convoy of Rock Throw.

The Pikachu would back down. Had to.

Ashton did not veer. Knew exactly what he was doing. Had it all worked out. Just had to have the right dist--there! Leaping thrust of his feet flung the yellow missile up. High over the Rock Throw shield and in the face of a very startled Steel-Ground type Pokemon. All part of the plan. Quick spin and turn of his thick muscled body, a spin that set his entire body off in a revolving cyclone, Iron Tail leading the way. Improvised mimicry of the Steel type Z-move.

A whirlwind of electricity and streamlining energy of Quick Attack, Ashton charged the stunned Steelix as it fired a desperate Flash Canon. Met it head-on. Powerful though the blast of metallic energy was, the improvised Z-move was stronger and easily cut through. Clean through the brilliant blast, split it in two and warped stray currents around the male Pikachu. Typhoon of absolute power slammed into Steelix’s jaw. Superpowered and amplified Iron Tail bulldozed into the Steel-Ground type’s jaw, broke off bits of metal skin and pushed the massive behemoth down. Concussed it through the impact.

Using the momentum of the impact, Ashton bounced away from one down opponent and back toward his twin with an enraged Onix just behind.

Pika handled her opponents with similar ease. At the wordless command of the Weavile and two Scizor, the Sneasels and Scythers charged forward. Brandishing claws and scythe arms as if though that would frighten her. Failed to do so.

Thrusting herself into a Quick Attack, Pika sped past the initial charge. Twist of her jagged tail and she turned on a dime, back to the exposed flanks of the Scythers and Sneasels who upon realizing the error made also turned. Just like she wanted. Pinball machine magic. Raced up to the first of the wave -- a Scyther swinging down its arms in the motion of a Slash attack. Flick and twist of her tail Pika twirled around and behind the downward stroke. Had seconds to make eye contact with the unfortunate Bug type, then she hopped on the tip of her left foot and spun. Iron Tail cut clean through the scythes and continued in a smooth circle to slice through the mantis-like Pokemon’s abdomen in a spray of red and internal organs.

One down, more to go.

Sprang up into the air. Two Sneasel followed, claws enveloped in darkness and shadows. Saddest imitation of dual Shadow Claw she had ever seen, did not compare to Tatsumi or Tabitha and they were babies.

Rolled with a twirl of her jagged tail and bashed her fist into the first Sharp Claw Pokemon’s chest that was followed by an Electro Ball to the skull. In the same roll the young female Pikachu ducked under the second Sneasel’s swipe and countered with a midair Quick Attack. Both Sneasels fell to the ground in defeat.

Pika landed on her feet. Not even on the ground a few seconds and the remaining two pre-evolved Dark-Ice types charged from the sides while the last two Scythers sped forward from the front and behind.

Last mistake they would ever make. Would see through to that.

Ruby red cheeks bright with stored, potent electricity. Stray sparks fizzling and dancing through the air and yellow fur. Eyes moved in rotation, pinpointing where each of the four were. Marked and trajectory calculated. Had them exactly where she wanted. Released a powerful cyclone of electricity that at first clustered around its generator and then with the speed of a predator sprung forth, pulling the unfortunate Pokemon into its hold. Spun around and around, faster and faster with every revolution. Electricity coursing through misfortuned bodies, each current all the more powerful provided by the mouse generator. Cut off the power with a flick of her tail.

Four smokey, charred bodies hit the ground as Ashton barrelled into the chaos. An enraged Ground-Rock type just behind him.

Flick of the white chest furred mouse’s jagged tail had him careening away from the baffled Weavile and Scizors who had yet to notice the incoming giant rock serpent. Paw outstretched just as he passed his twin. Met another paw. Pink and browns burned. Grins wide. Speed and momentum carried the twins away from coming doom. Ten yards between them and the doomed unfortunates.

Onix attempted to slow its charge as the Pokemon of focus darted out of view and its comrades were dangerously close. Confused and panicked roar as the rockey, jagged behemoth tried to stop itself.

To no avail.

Full steam ahead.

Enormous body rolled and tumbled. Massive weight rolled onto and over and crushed the Weavile and Scizors while the Onix’s own skeletal structure worked against it, forcibly snapping its spinal cord and trachea with every thump against a building. Until the bone pudding of rock slowed to a crumpled stop.

Two victorious Pikachu stared down the remaining two Luxray. Dared either one to come forward.

Not a species to ignore blatant challenges the large blue and black furred electric types sprang forward, jaws alive with crackling electricity.

Thunderfang.

Purr-fect.

The exact power boost the two electric mice needed. Did not run, instead the two lowered themselves to all fours and waited. Bodies braced, but muscles loose. Tails heavy with accumulated electricity and little specks of Iron Tail -- basic miniature magnets. Closer and closer.

Neither mouse was very scientifically inclined. Frustrated them to no end when the answers were not exact or clear. Even so, both knew a little something or other about electrical energy. Went with being the children of Meowth and Pikachu -- kind of in the territory. Knew exactly what they wanted to do.

Luxrays lunged forward, jaws wide. Fully and completely believed that the two smaller electric types were in the embrace of defeat.

How wrong that assumption was.

Failed to notice the grins stretched across twin faces of the last Pokemon either would see.

Just did not know it yet.

Would soon.

Two metallic, jagged tails swung into the electrified open mouths. Closed the second tip of either tail tapped the insides of their cheeks or tip of tongue. Popping electricity jump from the felines’ fangs and coursed through the bodies of Pika and Ashton. No harm. Trickled through yellow fur and commingled with already present electricity, returning to the tails by magnetic potency from centered ions. Sealed both the Luxrays’ mouths shut as even more electricity was sucked and pulled from the large Electric types’ bodies.

Exactly as they had planned. As the son and daughter of the most powerful Pikachu and exceptional strategist of a Meowth, Pika and Ashton had to uphold the family reputation.

Knew how to do so.

Brutally and effectively.

Grins widened into smirks, wicked curves that showed their sharp, pointed teeth. Brilliant whites glistening in the sunlight.

Faint, phantom bells chimed -- telling the time of death.

Time was nigh.

Neither held back. Unleashed a potent and powerful blast of electricity, a brutally vicious wave that ripped through nerves and brain cells in the Luxrays’. Electrically charred them from within. Took only a few minutes to overload the much larger electric types and leave them as smoking lumps of fur.

Jobs done, threats eliminated the twin Pikachu looked over to Amber, waiting to see what she would do. It was up to her what the next move was.

Deep, gasping breaths from the energetic exertion of incapacitating the two men. Sweat dripped from her face. Body felt hot and sticky and incredibly uncomfortable, blood bubbling in frustration. Stood over the down men.

Absolutely confused.

None of this made any sense.

Not a hint. These people were employed by higher ups in the Hope Family to find November and August, then bring the two back . . . but fi the Hopes really wanted the duo, then a massive order could have been carried out and with the influence the Family had in Echo Academy, there was no question such could have easily been accomplished.

So then, why?

Why rely on these two buffoons?

Unless. .

Stone cold fear dropped in the pit of her stomach. Ice seeped into her veins. Mind whirred with all the possibilities, all the negative scenarios. If these men were here. . . how many more were on Campus? The Hope Family had impossible reach from every corner of society, every shady character was in their pocket. Were after August and November.

Fight or flight. Had to save August. Could not let the Hopes tear him away from her, not when she loved the coppery-blonde boy. Loved him. Hand automatically moved to the precious pendent hidden by her light teal tank top, a treasured gift crafted by August.

Mind on autopilot.

Body moved before mind could register.

Running. Mouth dry and throat sore, scratched with every breath. Heart slammed heavily and repeatedly against her rib cage. Precious pendent sung out of her shirt and thumped against her chest. Feet pounded the ground. Raven hair twisting and flailing behind her.

Blazed through the Academy grounds as fast as she could.

Headed for a specific dorm.

A precise room.

Climbed the stairs, ignored the elevator.

Ran to one certain door.

Breathlessly skid to a halt in front of the door -- open by a sliver of a crack.

Barged in, ramming her shoulder against the solid frame. Stumbled into an empty room. All of August’s stuff was still there. Bed made, desk neat and organized. A space that was live in but lacked the presence of a life. August was not there, nor Witch or Virus.

What was there and out of place was the single slip of paper. Folded in a neat, perfect square. Odd.

_“Anyone in here,”_  called out Ashton as he waddled in after his Bond Human, slow and cautious. Nose twitching as he sniffed the scents hanging in the air. Pika did the same, but her head was on a constant, wild swivel.

There was no answer. Not completely surprising.

Eyes on the paper Amber moved forward. Not sure how to feel. All too aware of the cold and heavy boulder in the pit of her stomach. Walked over to the table and slipping the paper into her fingers, unfolded the small square. Read the words. Eyes stung as she read every sentence.

Spoke aloud unconsciously.

“Dear Ambie,” read the raven-haired teenager with a sniffle. Ashton and Pika fell silent, listening. “I do not mean to leave you or to make you worry. People, hired muscle of the Hope Family are coming to retrieve November and I, to bring us back to the Family household. To protect everyone from them we have decided to head into the wolves den and take them head-on. Do not worry sweetie. We’ll be back, both of us. See you soon, promise. Love you, August.”

Read the letter over and over to herself.

Trembling smile.

That was so like August. Cradled her precious treasure in one hand.

“You better come back. Both of you.”

Her large extended family had already suffered one loss and miraculously got him back, she had no keen interest in losing any other members of her family. Hoped that August and November and their Bonds came back. In one piece and completely healthy.

  


Confusion. It was an emotion that had made itself familiar to Volcanion over the years, moreso during the last few months. Not a day went by where the Fire-Water type did not find himself astounded by the company he kept.

Their words, their actions. Completely and totally amazed.

Especially now. Youths, twin siblings he believed, were heading into a dangerous territory. Willingly throwing themselves to the wolves to protect everyone at Echo Academy.

Children.

Putting themselves in danger.

What was the world coming to? In the old Kalosian Kingdoms, children were meant to be apprentices and future gardeners and maids, not chess pieces in a silent, quiet war.

Adults could stop them, should be stopping them. It was the duty and responsibility of the older generations. But no one was stopping the duo as they slipped through Echo Academy grounds.

Not even the Pokemon that could stop them, even if he was vastly outnumbered, was attempting to leap through the window and storm down the path while raging about how wrong they were to be going off alone. He made no move.

Simply sat in the window, back against the wall. One leg hanging over the edge and the other pressed to his chest, elbow resting on his knee and palm of his paw pressed flat to his cheek. Curled tail lazily looping through the air, occasional flicks of thought. Sharp sapphires followed the frantic mad dash of the twins on a mission -- tracked them until they disappeared behind a class building. Then angular ears listened to the patter-thumps of feet running far into the distance, toward the train station -- knew every step until they faded into silence.

Did not seem bothered by the fact that two or more souls were running from the protection and security the Scratch Cat could offer.

That was odd. Normally an extremely protective Pokemon, the feline seemed to be fine and neutral with the scampering runaways. Out of behavior for him.

Time to question him or the Mythical Pokemon would work himself into frustration with all the random, unanswered probabilities that stirred the ticking cogs of thought. Would not get any answers by staring at the former Rocket. Not when a cat eye locked gazes with him, almost as though silently encouraging the questions.

_Are you not going to halt such a foolish and irresponsible errand,_ prompted Volcanion.

The Scratch Cat shrugged indifferently. “I’s would, but wha’ would be da point?”

Excuse the Fire-Water type. Did he hear that right? One of the most notoriously protective Pokemon he has ever come across is **_fine_ ** with the runaway youths heading off into danger? Drove a white hot rod thought the Mythical Pokemon for whatever reason.

_Do you not care what happens to those under your guardianship?,_ growled Volcanion. Stepped on a land mine.

Two slits of sapphires locked on the much larger Pokemon, pits of toxic venom. Body had not moved an inch from the cat’s spot, but he was postured to launch himself forward at a moments notice. Smile on his face. “Care ta repeat dat, pal? Or should I’s pry it from yer throat?”

_Do you?_

“Do I’s wha’?” Arched eye brow. There were a hundred million answers to such a question and all could possibly have nothing to do with what was really being asked.

_Do you really care for those under your protection? As an assassin I had assumed that you would want them to die by your claws rather than the hand of another._

Meowth stiffened. Brain processing what had just been said.

Cheshire grin fell away. Eyes hardened, devoid of light and vitality. “Is dat wha’cha t’ink ‘bout me?,” muttered the feline, voice dull and bitter. “Youse honestly t’ink, ‘cause I’mma assassin, dat I’s enjoy bein’ soaked in blood like a secon’ coat. Am I wrong? Jus’ ‘cause I’s do thin’s from da shadows an’ in tha light dat othuhs would shy away from den dat mus’ mean I’mma abhorred bein’ meant ta be hunted down an’ gutted, right? Nailed ta a platform an’ hung fer my sins.”

Volcanion did not know how to soothe the potentially dangerous Pokemon. Had set something off in the cat.

Trembled as he spoke. Unbidden tears rimmed the corner of his eyes.

Volcanion opened his mouth to redirect the conversation elsewhere.

Meowth continued on, “Do ya ‘ave any idea wha’ it’s like , hmm Volcanion? To be cast out from day one an’ be forced ta survive any way possible, a kill-or-be-killed situation day in an’ out wit no do-overs, no RESET? No, youse don’t. Sure, you’re hundreds, maybe even thousands’a years old -- lifetimes older den me, but ya ain’t got a clue. Be thankful ya don’t.”

Opened a can of worms. Should probably stop probing and not set the cat over the edge. But questions needed to be answered.

_You are an assassin, a brutally efficient one at that, I must admit,_ began Volcanion.

Rubbing the back of his arm against the corner of an eye, Meowth watched him with a sniffle.

_Most certainly could have ripped through the ropes holding you hostage with ease and destroyed the entire vessel without so much as breaking a sweat. However, you chose to remain as a hostage throughout Magearna’s ordeal -- of which I am grateful and forever in your debt, and she speaks highly of you because of it. But why? When you have efficiency in escaping and. . . other talents to boast of._

“Ya bash me fer bein’ an assassin, an’ den youse praise me an’ ask why I stood by Magearna? Man, youse really are a piece of work ain’t’cha?,” chuckled Meowth dryly.

Volcanion sweat-dropped and huffed. _So I have been told._

__

Sage nod and head turned back to the window. A small grin inched along the cat’s features. Sad, but bright. “It may not have been much comfort, especially considerin’ I’s was jus’ dere so dat man had an indicator on whether or not Magearna was fightin’ or not. But I’s stayed ‘cause i figured it could be da least I could do ta show dat someone was on ‘er side an’ rootin’ fer ‘er. Wish I’s coulda done more.”

Volcanion observed the cat’s reaction. Amazed him how so many backgrounds could offer rare variations of the same outlook.

Ash Ketchum -- a human who stopped at nothing to get someone to trust him.

Pikachu -- a confident and bold Pokemon that freely offered her paw.

Meowth -- an ambitious and highly vocal Pokemon that gave an aloof persona, but would stand beside his friends.

Similar, but not completely different.

Would not change any of them. Were the reason Magearna was safe.

.  . . Speaking of, where was the Fairy-Steel type? _Where is Magearna? She told me she would be here and that she wanted to talk to you._

The creame cat stiffened and purposefully turned his attention outside, refused to look the other in the eye. Knew something.

_Meowth._

“Yeah?”

_Do you know Magearna’s whereabouts?_

“I might,” admitted the Scratch Cat warily.

_Speak._

“She’s uh . . .how do I’s say dis? Magearna is, uhm well . . . . she’s uh . . . actin’ as runaway chaperone.”

Volcanion blinked. _Are you kidding me?!?!_

Ten years of sauna worthy steam brust from the exasperated Mythical Pokemon in a cramped space, encouraging Meowth to hastily leave the fuming Volcanion to his silent ranting. That was one Pokemon who needed to exercise patience in his opinion.

 

 

 

**_TO BE CONTINUED. . ._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah,
> 
> turns out that Pika and Ashton know pretty good Human tongue and. . .can be quite. . . . elaborate. ^^;
> 
> What could happen to November and August in the den of wolves? Find out next time!
> 
> ~PatienceandPokemon
> 
> P.S. Summer starts in a week for me, so new chapters maybe sporadic. But please have Patience!


	41. Snares Enclosing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its time to face the Hopes.
> 
> Its time to break the chain that bind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song:
> 
> Jericho by Celldweller
> 
> Innocence by Disturbed
> 
> End of an Empire by Celldweller

November did not know how to feel.

How was she supposed to feel about walking into a pit of cannibalistic vipers?

But it was to be done. The Hopes had cast their pieces on the board. What was done was next would either encourage a siege or surrender.

Personally the coppery-blonde wanted to see the platform this game was set on burn in a blaze of flames. Burn every square centimeter to crumbly ash.

Thankfully . . . she would not be facing the Hopes alone. Would have friends, family behind her the entire way.

She had Kit, Chu, and Impmon. All three would protect her her, no matter the price. And she would protect them. Even if it tore her Soul apart.

Two fingers rubbed the top of the three Bonds’ heads in turn. Affectionate smile brightened the coppery-blonde thirteen year-old’s face. The little trio had fallen asleep in her lap, pressed and curled as close to the her as possible. Crashed into dreamland two hours after boarding the train.

Slight frown replaced the smile.

Light green eyes looked at the blur of passing landscape forlornly.

The train. Right, this was not a trip to some vacational retreat. Anywhere but. Headed to the house of vipers, to the people she had been avoiding like the plague.

But . . . all things considered. . . . it could have been worse.  Saving grace was that she would not be alone, could not be drowned and suffocated by those people again.

Warm smile returned. Looked to her companions in this darkness.

Her twin August. The coppery-blonde boy would not leave her to face these people alone. Not again.

Witch and Virus were in strong agreement with their Bond Human. No surprise there.

What had been a surprise were the ones waiting at the train station. Though in retrospect she should have expected the company.

Magearna was at the front of the station speaking to one of the many conductors, inquiring after the mechanisms powering the locomotives of the day. Keeping an eye on the Steel-Fairy type was Alphys, carefully explaining the strange new terms in a way that could be understood. A hard thing to do wii the Captain of the Royal Guard leaning against her, arm around the lizard Monster’s shoulder nodding along as if she understood though honestly she really did not.

Jay and Arthur, as well as Bandit and Cute, stared wide-eyed at the sheer size of the mechanical giant that would take them to the glorified hyena burrow.

And then there were Pikachu and Bendy. The moment the toon devil saw Virus he had dashed across the entryway and thrown himself at the viral Dark Digimon, arms wrapping around her and face buried in her chest fur. The dark furred Impmon shrugged and embraced her favorite toon devil.

_ “What? Did you really think you could leave unnoticed,” _ inquired the mother mouse, arms crossed over her chest and cheeky smirk on her face at the incredulous looks on the teens faces.

No. Not for a second had it crossed the thirteen year-old’s mind that they would have left unnoticed. Did not want to get anyone involved in family affairs, but. . . . . what was done, was done. No turning back now. Too close to turn back. Even if she had wanted to, November was set on protecting her Family.

“Did you have a plan? Other than charging in,” asked Undyne, fingers drumming against her knees and long, pointed teeth chewed her bottom lip. As the Captain of the Royal Guard, the fish Monster never wanted to go into an unstable situation or environment without a plan. Layout of the place was unknown to her, but still. . . that did not stop her mind from working out the details of an escape. An escape plan without the total and complete layout of the estate or building or wherever the hell they were going, the place the twins planned to storm. Gutsy these two in Undyne’s opinion, reminded her of Frisk and Chara -- could have been from the same Mother . . . though none of them were related, all four of the kids were so alike.

Chara never talked about his parents or family, so none of the Monsters of the Underground knew it the boy had parents to begin with. Probably did, but he never spoke of them so no one knew.

Frisk had a family that much everyone knew, but any mention  had the young bearer of a Determination Soul in tears. Bawling and sniffling that she would like to talk about something else. Safer to stop pressing.

Then there were August and November. It was clear that the twins’ parents were no longer in the picture, though the controlling family was.  

This was not just a defiant squabble, it was a clear line in the cement.

August and November shifted in their seats, uncomfortable with being put on the spot. Two sets of light green eyes met then shifted toward the Royal Guard Captain. Nervous grins on their faces.

“There actually is no plan,” admitted August with a chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Unless you count us waltzing into the place as a plan,” added November sheepishly.

Better than nothing, but either way it was all they had. All either on of them had from the age of five. World seemed against the duo  . . . . until their eyes had been opened. Both were determined never to let go.

A few hours until the train deposited them near the pit of hell. Time to contemplate what she. . . what August and her would do. Mind wandered. . to two Humans who had been lost by tragedy. 

What would their parents have done? 

What would they have said?

Nothing came to mind.

However, November had plenty to say . . . so much toxicity to spit up in the faces of the people who had tred on her for years. Fangs bared, the serpent that had been curled up for years and enduring the vicious bites of horrid rats was now alive and hot-blooded. Could not wait to set foot on the estate to tear through the solidarity of the Hope Family.

  
  
  
  
  


“Are you ready to do this,” asked August to November.

Stood shoulder to shoulder before the silver gates of the estate, an insignia of the world aflame -- the Hope Family symbol -- blazed and glinted in the metal work. In the months since they had departed from the reigns of the Hopes nothing had really changed.

Hope estate was as massive and looming and detached as always. Immense, ten story building constructed of polished and perfectly manicured marble blocks that lowed under the brilliant rays of the sun. Surrounded by smooth cobblestone paths -- the largest led to the ridiculously oversized redwood doors while smaller, thinner paths led to ponds and menageries in the back. Various statues  of ancient gods or imitations of artwork all around. Large windows pitch black, not fooling either twin for a second that no one was watching, eyes taking in the group on the doorstep of Hope Estate. Green grass of the lawn trimmed to a fine snip and trim, absolutely perfect -- too perfect. Pristine and clean.

A blatant lie.

The Hopes were anything but pristine and pure.

Sharp nod from the coppery-blonde girl. It was time to end this dance. Light green eyes glared at the mansion with unhindered hatred. In all but a growl November stated, “More than enough of our lives have been controlled by these people. Its time we take back our lives and actually lived them the way we want to, to the fullest. Either we take this to them or they’ll keep coming back, every day with no end in sight.”

Gravity of the certainty and disgust directed toward the Hopes settled on the group. Fully realized the amount of hatred inside the small framed teenager -- the Monsters who were more than familiar with such a strong Soul trait took a few steps back.

Coppery-blonde heads turned to those who had accompanied them to the gates of Hell. Light green eyes of the twins looked over the expectant faces of those who were more of a family to them then their own blood -- other than their own twin beside them.

“Stay close, but please,” pleaded November wholeheartedly, “no matter what happens do not put yourselves in the path of the Hopes to protect us. We lived with these cretins for many years, let us deal with them. Okay?” A pause, then the thirteen year-old girl looked to Impmon. “That means you too, okay?”

“‘Ey, I ain’t gonna jus’ sit back and let my Bond Human be kicked by these no good  crap chutes,” barked the Virus vehemently, spade tipped tail flicking furiously. “But . . I’ll do wha’ ya say. Gimme the word an’ I’ll make’em hurt.”

Smile as she leaned her head to the side, appreciatively nuzzling the rough imp. That was all she could ask for.

_ “Same for me,” _ chirped Chu, happily rubbing her head against November’s neck.

“An’ me! Don’t forget ‘bout me!,” added Kit, wiggling in the thirteen year-old’s arms in a bid to remind everyone the little Scratch Cat was there.

Certain of her Bonds. November turned back to her companions expectantly.

Paws on her hips and leaning to the side Pikachu shrugged,  _ “No promises, November. If there is something up. You better believe I’m gonna get involved. Especially where Bendy and my Son-in-law are concerned.”  _ Fair enough.

“So-So-Son in law? I uh, I uhm. . . I dunno,” stuttered Kit, now burying himself in his Bond Human’s arms.

Mentioned ink toon smile and hugged Virus without a care in the world.

_ I shall abide by thine judgement accompanied by thoust warning  _ promised Magearna. Polite  bow of courtesy -- a stamp of guarantee.

“I-If th-that’s what y-you want,” agreed Alphys.

“Fiiiiiine,”muttered Undyne. “But I don’t like it.” Neither did the coppery-blonde, but as long as the Royal Guard Captain did not intervene then all was well.

“Aye aye, Ma’am,” beamed Jay happily as Cute cheerfully babbled nonsense on top of his head. Bandit, leaning against the young boy’s leg, stated,  _ ‘There will be no trouble. I shall keep an eye on him.’ _ Keep an eye on who, Jay or Cute?

Arthur responded with an arm crossed over his chest and a bow.

That was it. All around confirmations from their friends that this was their fight unless otherwise. Assertions echoing in the two sets of ears, November and August strode forward. On edge, led the way to the door. Eyes darted around and heads were on full swivel. Completely trusting the Hopes to not have something up their sleeves was foolish, never hurt to be too cautious.

November could barely remember how to breathe. Heart pounded heavily against her chest. Lump in throat. Palms sweaty and body trembled. Mouth was dry. Cold sweat trickled down her back.

Step after step to the door, one after the other until there was only six inches between her and the enormous, smooth, redwood door. In front of the door a mat read: Welcome. Sure, that was rich. Anyone was welcome in the household of the Hopes as long as they had something to offer. If not. . . their fate was up to the Hope Family Head Matriarch.

Teeth ground together. The sooner this was taken care of the better.

“I’ll go ahead and knock on the door,” said August.

November nodded in confirmation. Did not want to be any closer than she had to, but knew that eventually she would have to cross the threshold of the doorway.

Fist of her twin’s hand pounded on the door in three consecutive knocks.

Answer was immediate.

Had barely stepped back beside his twin when the door opened. Two sets of light greens looked up at the one who had answered to find an elderly, spindly bodied man dressed in an uncomfortable and immaculate suit peering at the arrivals. Focused moreso on August with clear recognition. No surprise there, she was the dirty little secret no one spoke of.

“Ah, Master August. The household Matriarch has been waiting for you,” greeted the elderly butler pleasantly. “Your friends?”

“Are none of your concern, good sir. Where will the requested meeting be,” said August sharply, all no nonsense and clearly not in the mood for the old man’s inquiry. Certainly far from wanting to deal with the Hope prejudiced pressed into all servants.

Unbothered by the harsh rebuttal, the elderly butler answered, “Toward the back gardens, Master August. Will there be anything else? Would your guests care for a cup of tea?”

November shook her head.

“No. We’ll be going now.”

Not missing a beat the elderly man shifted behind the door and swept his arm out -- an invitation for the large group to enter.

August led the way into the polished fortress, cast a hard side glance to the butler as he passed. Not bothering to give the old man a second thought November followed close behind with Jay and Arthur clinging to the back of her shirt. 

Bandit walked on Jay’s left, alert and red eyes scanning the walls and darkened hallways and expansive staircases with immense suspicion. The Riolu was not wrong in his wariness, an eerie essence seeped through the building like a cold, icy hand.

Cute of course was his usual self, greeting the butler with a friendly wave and happy cheer.

Witch padded after her Bond Human, head high and fluffy tail swishing side to side.

Behind the coppery-blonde boy by a step or two, Virus confidently walked forward and held the white gloved hand of Bendy who gaped and stared at the fine woodwork, furniture, and paintings, led him away with a fond smile.

Pikachu walked on the right side of the group, warning sparks popping from her red cheeks at movement of curious shadows of the reviled people peering over railings and around corners, to view the visitors from a distance. At the sight of electricity around the famed mouse the shadows scrambled into the darkness, earning a smirk from the electric mother mouse.

Magearna, Alphys, and Undyne closed the traveling train of visitors, not wanting to be left in the embrace of those who could and would possibly be ecstatic in cutting them down.

Could not exit the overwhelming mansion fast enough. An absolute relief to be out of the marble walls, even if it was the backyard of said mansion. Better than being cramped and trapped inside that prison.

Easing the rate of her breathing from near panic attack hysteria November looked around the back gardens. Everything was as she remembered from her youth, from months ago. Perfectly trimmed, healthy green grass, not a hint of an infectious weed to be seen anywhere. Statues were placed in key positions, such as corners and four-way cross paths. Fountain in the far back right corner marbled in polished and clear coated, water resistant layered quartz spat a jet of clear water high into the air, a spray that rained down in the circular pool below. Rose wall menagerie to the back, crawling around in an organized march.

All was in place.

One thing was missing. The Hope who was supposed to meet them.

Where was she?

Not in the back garden. It was not like the Hopes to not be punctual, to not rub their snobbish sophistication on the faces of those who were to feel like scum on Earth. 

Something was not right.

Felt an inch along her spine.

“August,” drew out November anxiously, gnawing on her bottom lip. “I don’t like this.”

“Easy. We’re okay, everything’s okay,” soothed the coppery-blonde boy. Truthfully he did not know if it was all okay. Having pulled away from the cursed hold of the Hope Family months ago, he could not guarantee anyone’ safety. Unsettling, but he would not let his twin see his confidence fall. Had to be strong for her, after all the demons related to theses people were far worse for her than for him. Far worse. “Just keep calm, okay?”

November nodded, head on such a swivel that the muscles in her neck were sore and painfully uncomfortable.

Movement from one of the statues. The small figure gracefully hopped down to the cobblestone and strode forward. Head high and curled tail sweeping behind her. Poised and collected even as PIkachu stepped in front of the group, snarling,  _ “Meowzie. You look well, for a low-down cunt.” _

Meowzie, the feline figue, stopped and sat down, tail wrapped around her paws. Patronizing smile on her face. False warmth in her eyes.  _ “Pikachu, the same could be said about you.” _ Blue eyes looked the whole group over before freezing on the young Scratch Cat in November’s arms. Smile was too thin, stretched too wide. Eyes never moved from Kit but continued to speak to the mother mouse.  _ “You’re with some kids and Monsters, but your own ill-born mutants are not present. Neither is that freak of a street cat. Wonder why that would be, hmmm? Did they leave you? I am right, am I not? Knew nothing could last with that run of the mill, penny-less freak of nature.” _

“Don’t talk about my family like that,”murmured Kit in a quiet, venomous whisper that almost went unheard. 

Almost. 

November heard the fury and intensity in the little Scratch Cat’s voice, did not at all match the personality of the energetic, happy-go-lucky feline. It was a familiar sensation that the coppery-blonde teenager was conscious of.

“Steady Kit,” whispered November, caressing a thumb over his cheek in circles. An attempt to quell the tiny cyclone trembling in her arms. Seemed to work as the little cat’s stiff body eased, only a little bit.

_ “Keep talking like that and I promise to personally rip you to pieces,” _ growled Pikachu, a surge of brilliant yellow-white electricity sizzling from her cheeks. Had had about enough enough of the furry wench to last a lifetime. Just needed an excuse to blast her into the stratosphere. If the prissy brat kept talking the chance would arrive sooner rather than later.

Meowzie smiled smugly, certain that she knew more than Pikachu could ever possibly hope.  _ “You won't do that.”  _

Pointy ears twitched at the confidence. Rolling her shoulders, the mother mouse snarled,  _ “What makes you think I won’t enjoy beating the snot out of you? What force on Earth do you think will stop me from thrashing you for the years that you and your mangy, flea-bitten posse dragged my cat through the wringer?” _

Indifferent shrug. The female Meowth looked rather bored.  _ “That freak of nature had his peace over thirty years ago. Practically almost slaughtered my mate,”  _  snarled Mewozie.

Dismissive paw wave.  _ “Just a scratch and all thing’s considered, that was a gift. As for the whole ‘had his peace’ crap, that may be true but I have yet to put in mine. Care to help me cash in?” _

_ “You won't do anything to me. Not with me son in that young girl’s arms there,”  _ meowed the confident Scratch Cat, batting her eyelashes like a spoiled Hollywood diva.  _ “Now what kind of image would that be? Seeing your own Mother beaten in front of you. Would you really do that to a child, Pikachu? The most compassionate mouse in the world, suddenly becoming blood thirsty, how would that translate?” _

Pikachu stiffened. Had she heard right? This heart trodding, curl tailed bitch. . . . had just claimed Kit as her son. Slight turn of her head and coppery browns looked to the small Scratch Cat. If the intended reaction by the announcement was to have the energetic cat bounce around and happily cheer about being found by his Mother, that was not the case.

There was no excitement, no jubilation or enthusiasm on the young cat’s part. He was not struggling to get out of November’s arms, instead he was desperately pushing himself closer to the thirteen year-old girl’s body. Fur fluffed out, knuckles white with bright yellow fabric of the shirt poking out between digits. Eyes squeezed shut.

Knew the signs of a child who was more than afraid of their own parents.

Whatever claim Meowzie stated she had over the young Pokemon and expected to be proven was dead in the water. Hated to drag him further into this . . . but now. . . . . she could not make a move on the priss without the little guy’s say. The broad was his Mother.

Pikachu opened her mouth.

Meowzie was a second faster. Sweet smile on her face as she pleaded,  _ “Come here sweetie, it’s been years since I’ve seen you. Come on, let me see you. Let me see you. Come to me sweetie, your Mother would like to see how you’ve grown.” _

Kit remained in the arms of safety, appeared to be velcroed to the girl. Shake of the head. Not a peep made. 

Not having her request denied Meowzie stepped forward. Irritation evident in her tense muscles, tail whipping wildly, and lips pulled back to show her teeth.  _ “Young one, your Mother demands that you come with her now. As the one who gave you life, ou have no right to refuse me.” _

She was too close for Pikachu’s comfort, placed herself between the cat and smaller feline.  _ “Kit, honey, how do you feel about this cat? I can send her away, make her leave you alone. Just say the word.” _

Silence. 

Light sapphires opened, moved from Pikachu to the distant Meowzie and back repeatedly. Had not removed himself from the security November brought. There was so much to process, but rally no time was needed for thought. Plenty of years had been spent thinking of the words he would say, how he would react. His Sensei had given him the tools for whatever reason thought there was no desire to actually act on the skills. Had made his choice years ago. There was no chance of dissuading him. Innocent eyes hardened and glared daggers at the one who genetics he shared by circumstance with no interest of rekindling any form of a relationship with the one who had left him to the mercy of the emotionless Hollywood Gang, wanted nothing to do with the prissy Scratch Cat.

Knew what he wanted. To stay with those who were more of a Family to him than his own blood. Burning light sapphires met coppery bronze orbs. More than enough was said.

A final nail in the coffin, Kit uttered hard words. “She is not my Mother.”

Disconnected, broke free of the chains holding him to the Hollywood Gang.

All Pikachu needed to hear. Turned her head to Meowzie who was slowly backing away. Dark, twisted cheshire grin plastered on the mouse’s face.  _ “Well look at that Meowzie. Seems I can pummel the daylights out of you.” _

Not giving the cat a chance to escape from a rightfully deserved pummeling, Pikachu charged forward in a mad sprint of a blended Quick Attack and Volt Tackle. Completely locked on the arrogant twit that seemed oblivious to the impending wrath of one overpowered mouse. Had the gull to smile. Would not be smiling for long.

Bushes rustled. Long, pointy ear twitched as the sound but the determined mouse continued on. With every step her fury grew.

This twit purebred hussy was responsible for Kit’s early-on nightmares, years before meeting November. The mother mouse would hear the wails and cries of a heart-broken child, would watch through slits as Meowth disappeared into the darkness of the night and moments later the darkness would be peaceful and quiet once more, and then out of curiosity she would traverse through the forest in the early morning light to a hollow opening in a tree to find her mate curled protectively around a Scratch Cat kitten that hugged his tail for dear life. There was no way she would let the little tramp take Kit away. Not when the little guy smiled brightly and had so much energy. If he went with Meowzie all of the would be quashed.

Bushes exploded as a large framed, bulky cat erupted from his hiding place and rushed the mouse at a gallop. Lips pulled back, teeth bared. Claws unsheathed to the utmost length. Red eyes locked on the electric type heading toward his mate with wild fury radiating from her. Would not let a single strand of fur be swept out of place on his treasured cat.  _ “You’re mine, mouse!,” _ roared the leader of the Hollywood Gang as he swung down a paw wrapped in Shadow Claw for the back of Pikachu’s neck.

Slight, quick glance back and smirk. That may have been true, but it was not set in stone. He was insignificant, irrelevant. Not her concern whatsoever when she had an insurance policy that followed them to the mansion -- Meowth had insisted and usually he was never wrong, so she had agreed.

Cold tawnies returned to Meowzie as she pressed more oomph in her stride, rocketed out of reach. Distanced herself from the doomed tom cat.

From another set of prickly hedges like a hound from the Underworld sent by the grim reaper himself, Growlie tackled the male Classy Cat out of his initial charge. Massive jaws bit down on the thick shoulder muscles of the Gang leader. Sharp twist of his head, threw his unprepared adversary down. His own descent was far smoother than the aggressive Persian’s as he stubbornly shuffled to his paws and snarled at the one who dared to keep him from protecting his mate. Immediately regretted it as soon as the massive fire-type dog turned toward him, snarling and a wild look in his eyes. 

This . . . .was possibly the worst idea ever.

_ “So much for your mate,” _ sneered Pikachu closing on the abhorred pure breed wench. She was going to enjoy this very much. Funny how the little priss who had only moments before been utterly confident was now a blubbering mess, begged for forgiveness and apologized profusely. 

_ You’re not getting off that easy, _ thought Pikachu as memories of either stumbling upon Meowth as she walked in the night or laying awake during times where they had to work together and glancing over at the quiet cat, to see the depressed look in his eyes as he stared at the moon thirty years ago burned in her mind’s eye. He looked so beaten and broken, but when morning came the cat was all smiles and cheerful bravado.

The arrogant ball of fur was going to feel pain. Long as Pikachu had something to say about it, and she had a lot to say.

_ “C-Can’t we talk about this,”  _ mewed Meowzie desperately as she ran for her life from the vehement mouse. 

Answer was straight to the point. Still engulfed in the combined energies of Quick Attack and Volt Tackle, she slammed into the cat’s chest. Broke a rib or two. . .maybe, but that did not matter. No amount of broken bones or pain could ever amount to what a broken empty shell of a heart could do. Pikachu was determined to beat the snot out of Meowzie.

Turn of her body. Iron Tail caught the female Scratch Cat in the shoulder and sent her into the hedges. Not the best conductor of electricity, but beggars couldn’t be choosers. Could clearly see where the cat struggled in the bushes as she descended. Nowhere to hide. Too bad. Cheeks sparked. Electricity crackled through her fur. 

Meowzie was going to feel every ounce of this. 

From one small mouse generator a torrent of potent electricity in Thunder slammed down on an unfortunate feline that had not had over thirty years to acclimate to the powerful voltage. Was there any pity. Nope.  Kept the voltage going.

On the ground, arms around Kit and watching long awaited justice, November could not help but find the irony in all this. Not amusing irony. Just regular old irony. She had come to this forsaken mansion to right years of wrongs and free herself and August from the Hopes clutches permanently. And now it looked like Pikachu was getting the chance to beat the crap out of the one who broke her mate’s heart and terrorized Kit, in the process of making her feel every inch of agony.

Still though, she was Kit’s Mother. . .

Light green eyes moved to the small Scratch Cat in her arms. He still clung to her for security. Did not flinch when either his Mother or Father took a hit, remained silent and completely still.

“Kit? Are you okay with this,” asked the coppery-blonde girl. It felt odd to be concerned about two Pokemon that had wronged the little cat and were getting their just deserts. . . But they were his parents, even if they did not deserve such an honor.

“Yeah bud, sure they’re jerks. But they’re still your parents,” added Impmon, showing a rare sentimental side.

“Dey’re not my parents. Nevuh were,” muttered the detached feline, tone cold and hard.

Apparently, August and her were not the only ones cutting ties with the past.

“Okay, Kit. As long as you’re certain about this.”

Light sapphires moved away from the beat down of his blood relatives to look up into the gaze of his Bond Human, his Nova. Of all the Bonds she could have chosen, it was him. Never once had the young girl turned away from him. No matter how. . . . petty it seemed. That was more than his blood Mother and Father could say.

“I am. Dose two aren’t parents of mine, not like you,” meowed Kit wholeheartedly, rubbing his head against her chest. It was true, November was the closest thing he had to a real Mom.

“Aaaw, Kit. That’s so swe----!,” began November when instinct screamed danger. Did not move fast enough.

**BANG!**

**KRACK!**

Everything slowed and faded into the non-existent background. Head turned toward the target of the gun shots. A sound very much like a canon to her ears. Soul thrashed with wild incomprehensible emotions. Especially when the one who had taken the bullet was her twin, August.

Through and through. Spray of blood stained the ground as he fell to his hands and knees. Three shots had cut through the coppery-blonde boy. A bullet through the shoulder, another through his arm, and the last had  grazed his thigh, barely missed major blood vessels. All three had done the job though he was still alive, had taken out one of the twins. Too bad the shooter had missed the dangerous one.

Soul of Tolerance flared violently around the thirteen year-old girl as she looked to where the trajectory led. Dull, furious light greens the only thing visible as her body morphed in a typhoon of Soul Energy. Locked on the shooter.

High above them as always. An elderly, wrinkled and ghastly old woman dressed in hideous attired that the rich and rotten, corrupt royals deemed fashionable and only exaggerated the age fold of her skin. Pasty as it was, did not need any assistance with defining how old she was.

The Matriarch of the Hope Family -- Grandma Hope.  Rode the back of her Bond Braviary as the scope of her sniper rifle flashed in the sunlight. Old age had not made the malicious and vile, old bat any less of a marksman, just made her crueler. But the old witch had made a mistake in deciding who was to be scapegoat, pinned for all the troubles of the Hope Family. All of those atrocities would be cashed in on today.

Whirlwind of Soul Energy fell away to reveal Demon-November. Leathery wings flared out with a fleshy snap -- an intimidation tactic that had the large bird bank away briefly before a commanding order had it correct its course.

On her shoulders Chu and Impmon braced themselves for the coming beat down, held onto nerveless folds of skin in between her neck and shoulder.

Kit clambered from her arms to the top of her head. Clasped her horns in his paws.

She would have greatly preferred to keep them out of harm's way, but November already knew they would resist leaving her side. 

“November,” wheezed August breathlessly, fighting through the shock of being shot and blood loss. He only managed to not crumple because Bandit and Cute were supporting him on the left while Witch and Virus supported him on the right.

Hard light greens focused on her twin.

Confident smirk on his face and thumbs up. “Get her to free us. Okay?”

Curt nod. Attention shifted to the others.

Undyne had her spears drawn and stood guard, ready to defend against the coming wave of Hope security.

Jay was helping Alphys rummage through the pack she brought for anything that would help -- always prepared that lizard Monster.

Arthur stood beside Undyne, psionic energy rolling off of him in waves.

Magearna was the only one who met the gaze of a child in demon’s skin. Motioned her onward.  _ Go, smite that villainous woman. Your kin is in capable hands. _

Another nod.

She would do that. Smite the woman? Eh, most likely not. There was something the thirteen year-old wanted from the Hopes other than to cut off ties. Wanted for them all to fear her name in the possibility that they would leave her friends and family alone.

Cacophonous bellow of a roar parting from her lips, Demon-November launched herself into the air. Strong thrusts of her enormous wings had her speeding toward the one who had made her childhood a living hell. Claws itched to rip through the fog and oil of immunity that woman surrounded herself in.

The muzzle of the toy directed at her was quite humorous. Tempted as she was to dodge, November continued upward, mind set on blowing away any trace of confidence in the sniper. 

Pressure applied to the trigger.

Hot, white pellets soared.

Heh, I’m gonna enjoy this very much, thought November as she swung and swiped with her claws. Sliced and diced the bullets to nothing.

Surprised did not have time to paint itself on Grandma Hope’s face before the child was in her personal breathing space. Cold light greens bore into terrified eyes. Vicious smile on the young girl’s face spelled doom.

**“HeLlO,”** purred Demon-November.  **“CaRE tO jOiN ME?”**

That was not a question. Not waiting for an answer the furious, bell-bent teenager grabbed the old witch by the front of her shirt with one claw while the other sliced clean through the weapon pointed at her chest. Harmless chunks of metal plummeted to the ground below.

Hold on the most hated woman in her life secure, November rocketed into the air as her Bonds hopped off and onto the Braviary as it tried to follow. Its loyalty was commemorable, but falsely placed in the vile woman. No escape from Kit, Chu, and Impmon as they bounced and thrashed and pounced from all directions.

Leaving the large bird to them, Demon-November held on to the screaming and spitting and cursing Matriarch of the Family. Higher and higher. Up and up into the clouds until the Hope mansion was a mere speck on the ground. Enough air space to work with.

Hefted Grandma Hope outward and up so that their eyes were level. 

“Knew we-we should h-have killed you, abomination,” spat the bitter Human in an attempt to come across as in control of the situation. Cute.

**“WhERe ARe tHE PaPErS?,”** hissed the teenager, ees narrowed and more than fully aware she was in control of the situation.

“Wha-Hrk! What papers?”

Oh really? This game?

Last chance given on a silver platter the thirteen year-old repeated,  **“DiD I StuTTeR? WHerE ArE tHE pAPerS?”**

Holding the wrist of the one who held her captive high in the air Grandma Hope coughed, “I-HArck! I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

Really? Very well, this game it was.

November released her hold on the wicked and horrid woman from the near heavens. Watched as the look of true horror took over every inch of her face, then the same emotion was swallowed by terror as she plummeted and the wind whistled in her ears.

How fitting. This came nowhere close to how far and fast her own Soul fell away, but it was a close comparison. Well, the woman had probably fallen long enough. The screaming was really grating on her ears. And it would not due to have the only one who could release them from the Hope Family name fall to her death. Such a shame, but she still served a purpose.

Effortless fold of her wings, November dove after the woman as she flailed about and screamed for Braviary to save her -- called to an occupied servant. 

Clawed hand lashed out and grabbed her ankles, halting further descent as her wings opened. Lifted the deceitful woman to eye level.

Expression on the teenager’s face was rather bored while the elderly woman’s was vehement. 

**“LEt’S tRY tHIs AgAIn. WhERe ARe tHE PaPErS, ANd PleASe FOr GOd’s sAKe gIVe Me tauROSshIt AboUT lOSinG tHEm. You ARe Far MORe MeTIcuLouS ThAn to RElY oN SimPLe LiES.”**

Upside down as she was, Grandma Hope held onto whatever dignity she had left. “Papers? Ha, as if I would give some demon spawn like you any papers of the Hope Family. Who is to say you won’t corrupt our divinity with a single touch!”

Small grin inched across November’s face.  **“I’m THe cRUel oNE aM I?”**

“Yes, you are! Have you not seen a mirror devil?!”

Tilted her head to the side, grin widening.  **“You StilL ReFUse to SeE YOUr eXAcT SitUATion? HuH, sTUbBoRN AS alWAys. Oh, bUT ALloW Me tO sHOw yOU thE FulL** **_GrAVity_ ** **of THe siTuatiON.”** Sans would have loved that one.

Once more November released the Matriarch of the Hopes.

Again the woman screamed orders and obscenities. Plummeted many feet toward the turmoil of loyal guards and the group who had come with August and November. Oddly revitalized by seeing the guards below, Grandma Hope called up, “There is nowhere for you or your friends to run, hell spawn! Even if you do kill me and just so happen to find the papers, there is no escape! You will die! Every single one of yo--hrk!”

November had dived after the wretched woman and wrapping both hands around her neck, folded leathery wings. Plummeted with the hag.

“W-What are you doing, demon?! If you do this we’ll both die! What the hell is wrong with you?!”

The thirteen year-old smiled in the face of one who had the final say of her torture throughout her childhood. Fear no longer ruled her light green eyes, a fire burned in the place of vast emptiness.  **“I am nOT aFRaiD tO DiE iF THat MeANS evERyOne, my FRiENds aND FaMILy aRE fREe FRoM TyRAnNY of THe HoPEs. AnD FRom THat DeclARatiON a FeW SEcondS aGo, ThaT mEanS yOUr PrepAREd to DIe toO, riGHt? THen aLloW A DemOn SucH aS I tO PErsoNalLY tAke YOu to HelL! ”**

Closer and closer to the ground.

Grandma Hope struggled to break free, clawed at thick skinned arms. “No! No, I don’t want to die! Are you insane?! If you do this we’ll both die! Are you aware of that or are you just that stupid, devil?”

**“I aM mORe tHAn AWare OF My MorTALity,”** stated Demon-November, no fear or uncertainty in her voice.  **“BUt SINce yOU DO nOT wANt to, hOW ABouT a TraDe? SiMPle REalLy, yOUr LiFE fOR tHE pAPeRs. MaKe yOUr ChoiCe.”**

“Goddamn you and those papers! It’s just paper!”

**“And iT’S jUSt yOUr liFe. Oh LoOK, a FeW moRE miNUteS AnD wE’Ll bOTH Be oN thE TrAIn tO HelL,”** commented November idly.  **“TIcK-ToCK. TiCK-toCk.”**

Eyes bulged. “Fine, fine! Have it your way! I’ll give you the blasted papers, just don’t kill me!”

Knew Grandma Hope would see things her way. Adjusting her claws to clasp under the old bat’s arms and not in place where they could accidentally snap the woman’s neck. Leathery wings snapped outward. Immediately the shape-shifted teenager halted her rapid descent and reversed her course back toward the Hope mansion, the highest room -- typical of the bloody harpy.

Passed by the defeated Braviary as it haphazardly directed itself to land in disheveled haste.

**_“NOVA!!”_ ** On its back Kit, Chu, and Impmon launched themselves onto her back. Slightly tilted so she could catch them and continued onto the highest office. Traveled up to the windows of the room.

Office within was exactly as November remembered. Same ancient portraits, same horrid choice of furniture, same towers of shelves filled miniature statues and files and documents. Nothing about the room had changed.

**“KiT, CaN yOU TAkE thE WinDoW oUT?”**

“Wit’ pleasure, Nova.” 

Seconds later an orb of water combined with shadowy energy slammed into the window, shattering the glass into fine powder and bent the frame.

**“ThanK You, KiT. NoW TO busINEsS,”** rumbled Demon-November as she tossed Grandma Hope into the room unceremoniously, then followed inside with more grace and followed the scrambling woman to her desk.

Grandma Hope shakily got to her feet and stumbled behind her desk, opening one of the drawers and rifled through it. Searching and complaining the entire time. “Why am I, a divine and high-titled woman, being forced to reveal family files to a devil? Honestly, could you not have knocked or sent inquiring mail? Just because you can morph into a Monster does not mean you have to act like one,” huffed the irate woman.

Demon-November leaned forward, elbows on the desk.  **“Are YOu caLiNG mE A moNStEr? If sO I’lL taKe tHAt aS a coMPlimEnT cOnSIdeRiNG hOW nONe of YOu tREateD ME deCeNt. WheRE aRe tHOsE pAPerS, dO I hAve tO tHREaten yoUr fiNanCEs tOo?”**

Search became more frantic. “Alright, alright, hellspawn. Hold your Horsea, the papers are -- oh! Here!” Ruffle and crackle as the withered Matriarch yanked the requested items from the inside of her cavernous desk and slapped them down in front of the teenager. “It’s all there! Check yourself if you must, cretin!”

**“DIdn’T kNoW I nEedeD perMiSsiON tO CheCK on mY OwN doCumENTatioN,”** snarled the thirteen year-old as she carefully flipped through the papers. Kit and Chu leaned over her shoulders while Impmon locked emerald daggers on the hazardous Human of toxicity.

Light green eyes scanned the documents. Everything was there -- Birth certificate, Hospital records from the far youth, health records, transfer of guardianship after the death of her parents. It was all there.  . . . except. . . .

Hard light greens looked up into the gaze of a woman she hated more than any Human in the world.  **“WhAT aBouT AugUSt’s pApeRS?”**

The withered woman rolled her eyes. “I suppose that was part of the demand from earlier?”

**“HaVE YoU lEArneD tO fLY yET,”** hummed the vexed teenager, a pleasant smile on her face.

“Fine, fine!  Here, take the damn records,” snapped Grandma Hope as she tossed the papers into Demon-November’s claws. “Whatever it takes to get you vile filth off my property. Now leave, before I call the authorities!”

**“We’rE lEavINg. BuT alLoW me To mAKe sOMetHInG cLEaR,”** said November with a dark grin.  **“COmE neAr mY FamILy iN anY fAShiON, I wiLl peRsoNAlLy HuNt tHe EntIReTy of thE HopE FaMIlY DoWn.”**

On that note, the morphed teenager, Bonds firmly secure on her back and papers in her claws, hopped out the window and soared into the daylight.

Freedom. It was so good to be free of the burden of the Hopes.

Absolute freedom.

  
  
  


“So. . . now what,” wondered August loud as the group boarded the train back to Echo Academy. Bandaged and able to stand as he was, he leaned against Undyne.

Everyone had some bruises and scrapes to show for their efforts against the Hopes -- bandages that the train officials did not bother to question after a glare from Pikachu.

In fact, the group was told to take all the time they wanted boarding and seating themselves. Not that they really needed a century to do so. But hey, it was nice.

Now what?

November had an idea.

From the bunch of papers in hand she slipped the parchment labeled ‘Guardianship transfer’ out of the bunch. Light green eyes stared at the legal jargon and nonsense and lawyer shit. 

“I say we burn the Guardianship papers,” suggested the coppery-blonde girl. “It’s all crap any way. Impmon, would be so kind?”

Papers held out to the purple furred imp.

“Ya don’t even hafta ask,” said the viral Digimon. Took the offered papers in one gloved claw and snapping the other had a ball of bright orange flames ready to consume the tedious item. Instantaneous incineration of the binding ink and paper.

August gave his own binding papers to Virus, papers that were also incinerated in a blaze of yellow-orange.

Easier breath of relief. 

That was that. Far as the legal officials would ever be concerned there was no documentation connecting either of them to the Hopes.

August and her were free. Could actually do what they wanted without repercussions.

They were free.  . . . well, most of them.

Light green eyes moved to Kit. the little Scratch Cat sat in her lap with Chu, chattering happily away about wha games they would play when they made it back to the Academy. Bendy added his own ideas, spade tipped tail happily and energetically waving through the air.

Kit was not free.

In the confusion, his parents had slipped away and disappeared. Nowhere to be seen. And though he had gotten plenty off his chest, the chains -- unhinged as they were -- were still there. Stubbornly clung to his fur.

Bothered the small feline if the way he glanced out the window and shifted uncomfortably were any indication. Probably had a few other words he wanted to say to their faces.

Could not blame him.

If only Meowzie and that Persian could drop out of the sky, deliver themselves at their feet and beg for forgiveness. Not that Kit or November would give it.

“Excuse me, good patrons,”said a voice from the middle of the aisle.

Heads turned.

Eyes bulged and members of the group sputtered in surprise.

Kit stiffened and recoiled further into November, trembled.

Well, how about that.

“Are these Pokemon part of our group? All the other passengers have declined to offer assistance in their transportation.”

Low and behold, in the grasp of the train employee by their scruffs were Meowzie and the Hollywood Gang leader, Persian. How funny.

November looked at her companions.

Eyes on her. The final say was not hers.

It was Kit’s.

“What do you think, Kit? Should we grant their fare or toss them to the curb?”

All eyes fell to the young cat. 

Persian had the sense to hang his head and accept the decision that was reached.

Meowzie was more delusional.  _ “Kit, please. Don’t dump us, sweetie. You belong with us. We’re your Mother and Father for Mew’s sake,”  _  pleaded the panicked female Scratch Cat.  If that was true, then why was she begging like rejection would kill her.

There was nothing for them.

When he looked at them his light sapphires were hard and cold. Small he was, voice was firm. “I don’t belong with youse. Ya abandoned me when I needed tha most guidance, left me ta the abuse of tha Gang. I’s don’t belong wit’ either’a youse, if anythin’ I belon’ wit’ my real family! I’s belong wit’ Nova, wit’ Chu an’ Impmon, wit’ Bends an’ da Quad Squad, wi’t Ashton, wit’ Pikachu, wit’ Sensei, wit’ Pika! Dey love me, an’ I love dem! Dat’s more den either of youse can say! I’s ain’t goin’ anywhere’s wit’ youse!,” hissed the small cat, voice dripping in venomous fury.

Iron hot nail into whatever heart Meowzie and Persian had was hammered in when Kit turned away from them and hugged November. Refused to even acknowledge either Pokemon’s existence.

Clear sign of how he felt about them, how he was now abruptly pulling away from his unfortunate blood relatives.

Hand of comfort stroking his back, November silently reassured Kit. Looked up at the admirably patient employee of the train company. “That settles it, right sir? Neither of the Pokemon are traveling companions of ours.”

“Yes it does, Ma’am. Thank you all for you cooperation. Good day,” said the employee. Polite bow of his head, then he turned and marched toward the head of the mechanical engine. All the while Meowzie was struggling and yowling for Kit to correct himself, to save his parents.

Kit remained silent.

November continued to stroke the trembling cat while Chu and Impmon assured him that he was more than in the right.

It was true. Those two had abandoned him.

Fitting justice that he cut them out of his life.

He had a real family. One that would never turn away, would always be there for him. And if he ever happened to forget -- unlikely as it was -- November would be more than happy to remind him.

As would a serious natured, pink-eyed Pikachu.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_TO BE CONTINUED .  .   .   ._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So~ What did youse people think? Leave likes, comments, bookmarks, etc.
> 
> November and August are free from the Hopes  
> Kit is free from Meowzie, his Father - Persian, and the Hollywood Gang
> 
> Any one catch any 'nods' to anything?
> 
> This is far from over though.  
> For where is the main bad guy, who is the main bad guy? You may have an idea from two sources, but wait and see to the end or if you have your own theories, please by all means comment.
> 
> Sorry about the blurred pictures. Working on making them clearer in the future. . . fingers crossed.
> 
> Have Patience and Determination until next time!  
> ~PatienceandPokemon


	42. Inattendu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New family has arrived!

Go go go go go go go!

Run run run run run run!

Through the hall so fthe Academy. Shoes pounding against the ground. Propelled herself faster with every step.

Gasped and heaved, heart crashing against her rib cage like a wild bull in a small, cramped room.

Eyes searched the open courtyard outside the glassless windows for the soon-to-be Fathers.

Where were they?

Both Nyrath and Pikatwo knew not to wander too far away from the Bond Care Center the last few days, especially not when their mates were expecting and had nearly run themselves ragged last night, restlessly caring for their eggs.

Maternity worked differently for several species of expectant mothers. November knew this from one of the few classes she was in. A lecture classified as ‘Maternal Assistance’.

Time was of the essence.

Whereas Humans normally had an internal incubation of nine months before birth, it was different for Monsters and Digimon and Pokemon. The coppery-blonde Student did not know how it worked for Monsters no did she really want to . . yet all things taken into account. . . .  But she did know how it worked for Digimon and Pokemon, at least manually from what she had read in her textbooks.

Digimon mates could expect a Digi Egg within three months. An egg that would hatch under certain conditions or after four months. Short time span, but it worked.

Pokemon mates could expect an egg a few weeks after the female was pregnant for three months. All of course depended on the female Pokemon’s size, stature and health. Then it would be a matter of weeks for the eggs to hatch. . . well, the normal span of time was a couple of weeks but there were the occasional dormancies. Knew that from personal experience.

And at that moment there were a new batch of eggs ready to hatch any minute. Meowtwo and Persia’s eggs.

That was the reason November was running through the halls, head on a swivel and eye tracking down every trace of movement. She had to find them. No way on Earth were either male going to miss their young entering the world. Not on her watch.

Continued to search and call out for the males.

Added assistance from Kit, Chu, and Impmon increased the possibility of spotting the Fathers to-be and hopefully get them to the Hatchery before the eggs hatched, before young eyes opened for the first time. Helped by adding their own voices.

Where could they be?

November highly doubted that she could run all over the Academy before the eggs hatched. Had to find them.

While Chu and Kit called out their names, Impmon resorted to yelling, “Hey! Pops to-be, it ain’t too bright to miss tha birth of ya kids!”

A reply was hoped for. Not really expected, but hoped for.

Reply came.

_ “Hey! I found’em,”  _ called Lana’s Eevee, Sandy brightly as he scampered toward the thirteen year-old with an impossibly big smile on his face. Just behind him were Nyrath and Pikatwo.

_ “Where?!,”  _  heaved the Fathers to-be.

Not answering verbally, November opted for leading the way. Took off with whatever remaining energy she had in her body. Ran and ran. Charged past confused Students with a haggard and breathless apology. No stopping the young girl determined to see that the Fathers made it in time to see their children enter the world.

Never a dull moment.

Made record time in reaching the Bond Care Center, almost bulldozed the door that barred the path to the Mother Pokemon and Eggs.

Sandy barged through the doors and zoomed up to Lana and Popplio.  _ “I did as you asked Lana! Look, look! I brought the Papas!,”  _  yipped Sandy, tail wagging happily and silly grin on his face.

Lana rubbed the top of the Eevee’s head cooing, “Yes, I see that. Well done.”

_ “Re-remind me never to challenge that speed-demon,”  _  heaved Nyrath as he stumbled into the room followed by Pikatwo.

_ “I second that,”  _ gasped the electric mouse clone.

“Duly noted,” chuckled the coppery-blonde as she entered the room and joined the occupants in watching new life enter the world. . . . again. Never a dull moment in life, especially this life with her family.

The eggs were as they were when November left in a rush to find Nyrath and Pikatwo. Glowed and hummed and rocked under the watchful eyes of their Mother. All eyes of those present were on the eggs. Wanted to see the new lives enter the world.

No one could be more excited than Meowtwo and Persia though Kit, Chu, Pika and Ashton, Bendy, Sapphire, Samuel, Tabitha, and Tatsumi could rival them in ecstatic energy. Eyes bright and sparkling, tails sweeping back and forth through the quiet air.

Any minute now they would get to meet their cousins.

So far all was well. That was to be expected when the Expert Pokemon Doctor and Royal Scientist were monitoring everything, the progress of the eggs.

There were four of them.

Persia nuzzled Nyrath as purrs rumbled from their throats. Amber eyes on her soon to hatch egg safe in the curl of her tail. Would occasionally pull away from the Alolan Scratch Cat to give the egg a grooming lick -- probably encouraging the occupant within to emerge.

Meowtwo tried to keep the same amount of warmth between her trio of eggs. They were much smaller than the other egg. Harder to keep warm for the smaller Mother, but she managed. Pikatwo helped by using his jagged tail as a one sided blanket.

Four eggs.

One larger than the other three.

Persia and Nyrath’s one egg was a smokey gray with dark, tan splotches.

Meowtwo and Pikatwo’s eggs were a display of colors. The first was a creamy white with spots of yellow, the second was a dark grayish-brown, and the third was a silvery dark grey.

Minutes passed. Felt like hours. It was agonizing to wait and see what the babies looked like. Was almost as bad as not knowing where Arbok and Seviper hid their eggs -- both would disappear at times, dragging caught prey to places no one ever saw. Every species had their own methods of rearing young.

Stufful paced around her Father’s feet impatiently, asking loudly,  _ “How long is this going to be? Is everything okay? Are the eggs okay?” _

Mime Junior copied the larger Pokemon, mimicking every motion and stooping crouch.

Amusing as it was to watch the mimicry, the two would wear themselves down into a frenzy if they did not cam down.

_ “Easy. calm down,” _ instructed Bewear, held out his thick muscled arms to stop the two bullets of energy and sat them down, paw on a shoulder. The little bear and mime obliged. Waited as patiently as they could while wiggling.

Brock chuckled as he placed a stethoscope against the last egg. “The eggs are perfectly fine, Stufful. If anything, we may have new arrivals in a larger number than we anticipated.”

“Y-yes. Any min-minute now we-we’ll get to se-see the baby Po-Pokemon,” agreed Alphys.

The eggs were of the same opinion apparently.

Largest of the four illuminated the surrounding area for a few seconds like a miniature sun. Eyes squeezed shut against the light, then slowly opened as the brightness faded. In place of the egg huddled three Meowth kittens, blinking blearily and heads turning in all directions.

Triplets in one egg.

In the middle of the huddle sat a kitten with silvery-white fur and dark brown paws, rimmed ears, and tail tip. Bright amber eyes focused after a few blinks and locked on the faces of her Mother and Father. Leaned forward to boop her head charm against Nyrath’s while a paw lightly thwapped Persia’s muzzle, earning an amused chuckle.  **“Hello there,”** purred the new Mother.

On the kitten’s left was a light brown furred kitten sprawled out on his belly and not at all bothered by all those around. Silver rimmed ears and tail giving the occasional flick. Left red eyes and right blue eyes missed nothing. Looked at everyone with a relaxed grin.

On the right of the first kitten and the last one to show any movement, smaller of the three. Fur was a dark gray, almost black. Tail tip and ears rimmed in a creamy white. Yellow-green eyes peered around. Small  _ “mreow”  _  passed through her lips as she noticed Persia’s tail swishing around and pounced at it, missing in an unorganized tangle of paws.

That was one egg.

Now for the other three.

Eyes moved from the trio of kittens to the trio of eggs.

All minds wandering the same thing. Would they hatch today, or tomorrow?

Eggs seemed to heat the silent question. Moment everyone leaned forward, bright light erupted from the trio of eggs. Sent the curious onlookers backpedaling, rubbing the spots of color out of their eyes and muttering questions to themselves.

Again the light dimmed.

In place of the three eggs were five new born Pokemon. Two Pichus and two Meowths and one hybrid that looked like a Pikachu and Meowth fused into one body.

One Pichu had creame fur and yellow on her ears and tail and chest, while the other Tiny Mouse had white fur in place of creame. A pair of large blues and thin greens looked around, one curious and the other was . . . . just staring.

The two Meowth kittens leaned against their egg-bound twin. The little feline on the left had light brown fur with white speckles through her fur. Rim of ears, paws, and tail tip were black. Round light browns looked from face to face, brow furrowing at the facial differences. Scratch Cat kitten on the right had thick midnight black fur with yellow rimmed ears, paws and tail tip. Orange eyes searching for something.

Then there was the little hybrid. Silver-white fur with black paws, tail tipe and rimmed ears. Dark brown eyes stared at the observers who could not help but stare at the slight oddities of her body of her body -- the jaggedness of her curled tail, long pointy ears, a light coppery-bronze head charm, whiskered and round, red cheeks, whiskers on her head.

Breath of relief that his job was done and the young Pokemon were safely born, Brock eased himself down on his rear. “Alphys, do you still have that machine,” asked the Pokemon Doctor. Would be helpful to know what was in store when it came to treating the young Pokemon, what they could work with.

“I d-do.  L-let me ju-just pul--,” began the lizard Monster, rummaging in her bag. Found the sought after item and held it out. “H-here it is. Okay, d-don’t at-attack young ones.” Cautiously proceeded to point the machine at the baby Pokemon. 

First the triplets. 

The eldest of the trio stared at the device, amber eyes narrowed. Fur along her spine rose and she shifted in front of her siblings, then her eyes moved a bit beside the monster and slowly she settled.

**Meowth.  Female. LV1   HP: 34 ATK: 25  SP ATK: 30 DEF: 29   SP DEF: 24 SPD: 33 *Does not trust the metal contraption . . . but will not stand against the katana bearing Scratch Cat***

Cautiously the eldest of the trio nodded. Her sibling speeked around their elder.

November smiled. That was so cute. Tatsumi was already making an impression on his younger cousins, not hard to imagine with a milky green gaze that bore into the Soul. His siblings eyed their cousins as well and had their attention. But it was the pseudo blind cat that had the trio’s eldest’s attention, stars in her bright amber eyes.

Youngest of the trio. Head turned in the machine’s direction and as her head tilted, yellow-green eyes blinked.  _ “Nyaow?” _

**Meowth.  Female. LV 1  HP: 54 ATK: 36  SP ATK: 38 DEF: 41  SP DEF: 43 SPD: 53 *Curious about why the air feels so cold and the air smell so sharp***

The young cat nodded, vigorously shaking herself to stay warm. Odd since they were inside a building that was currently being warmed against the bitter cold of the wintery world. She must be extra sensitive -- that was useful to know for the future.

“No-now for you,” said Alphys as she moved the machine to focus on the last of the triplets, the only boy. Slight framed and nimble. Two different colored eye blinked sleepily, nonchalant and tired grin.

**Meowth.  Male. LV 1  HP: 42 ATK: 24  SP ATK: 29 DEF: 35   SP DEF: 31 SPD: 63 *Just wants to sleep***

November stifled a snort of laughter. If she did not know any better, the young Student would have thought the kitten was Sans.

Alphys nodded and pointed a claw at the notes Brock wrote in regards to the baby trio. Whispered among themselves for a few moments, then returned to business. Focused the machine on the quintuplets of Meowtwo and Pikatwo.

Pichus and Meowths were expected from the eggs. A hybrid. . . . of this magnitude . . . . . was not expected. An unusual development -- hundreds of factors had to be considered. That was an exciting venture that Alphys would look into later.

Turned her own attention to the quintuplets just as the creame furred Tiny Mouse sprinted into the path of the scanner, pounced at the lizard Monster and hung by her paws from the rim.  _ “Pi chupii Chu,”  _  she demanded in a squeak.

Surprised, Alphys gapped at the burst of energy.

“There’s your first volunteer,” chuckled Brock as he prepared another set of notes for whatever the device would say.

Nodding absently, the Royal Scientist pressed a button to start up the scan again.

**Pichu.  Female. LV 1  HP: 28 ATK: 27  SP ATK: 30 DEF: 31  SP DEF: 27 SPD: 29 *Hanging from the thing is fun***

The spunky Tiny Mouse eagerly chirped while bouncing on the ip of her paws and pulled the device toward her siblings as they crept forward. Four uncoordinated baby Pokemon tripped over their paws as they backed away from the scanning machine.

A bit braver than his other three sisters, the white furred male Pichu inched closer, nose twitching as he sniffed the machine.

**Pichu.  Male. LV 1  HP: 30 ATK: 27  SP ATK: 31 DEF: 28  SP DEF: 29 SPD: 33 * Not too sure about the machine . . . it smells odd.***

At this the only boy of the quintuplets pulled back and sneezed, head rapidly swinging from side to side. His sisters did not help his unfortunate nose as with insistent meows they pounced on thier brother.

“O-o-okay, one at a ti-time,” soothed Alphys before the siblings could squabble and rough-house. Device moved toward the white speckled Meowth kitten.

**Meowth.  Female. LV 1  HP: 32 ATK: 28  SP ATK: 30 DEF: 27  SP DEF: 31 SPD: 26 *Likes how shiny the talking device is***

Round and large, bright light browns glimmered at the marvel of the clear voice from the machine -- having not heard Persia speak moments ago.

Shifted to the black furred kitten.

**Meowth.  Female. LV 1  HP:36 ATK: 25 SP ATK: 29  DEF: 31 SP DEF: 32 SPD: 35  *Curious about Alphys’ glasses and why it’s so cold***

Little kitten shivered in confirmation, then with a loud  _ “nyaow mreweow”  _ she wrapped her arms around her egg-bound twin and snuggled close for warmth.

The last of the quintuplets crept forward, jagged and curled tail slowly sweeping behind her. 

**Hybrid.  Female. LV 1  HP: 38 ATK: 29  SP ATK:31 DEF: 27  SP DEF: 33 SPD:35 *Is not too sure what ‘hybrid’ means. . . . wants to know if that is something bad.***

Bright and fearful dark brown eyes flitted through those surrounding her, in search of an answer. Small, quiet  _ “meow”  _ of uncertainty.

Quick to reassure his daughter, Pikatwo chirped,  _ “ Nothing bad, precious, I promise. Hybrid is another word to say that something or someone is unique or unknown in the natural world, not often seen.” _

Wide eyed blink and nod, the pieces slowly coming together.

Eight newborn cousins added to the family, Stufful, Mime Junior, Bendy and the Quad Squad with Pika and Ashton holding their paws in a train inched forward. Clear that they wanted to embrace the baby Pokemon, hesitant to do so. Could be read wrong when the receiver was only a few minutes old.

The young trio and quintuplets cautiously crept away from Alphys and toward their relatives.

Brock lightly nudged the scientist and waved a hand in the baby Pokemon’s direction, his own curiosity peaked about their move sets. “Alphys, would you be so kind as to,” prompted the Pokemon Doctor politely as he continued to write notes on key characteristics of the differing personalities.

The lizard Monster nodded and fiddled with the device once more. Satisfied with the set-up, she directed the device at the Pokemon.

First the trio.

Silvery-white kitten whose amber eyes were locked on the device.  **Meowth.  Female. Moves Known: Scratch, Bite, Safeguard, Shadow Claw, Dig, Hone Claws, Agility, Sand Attack, Hypnosis, Shadow Ball, Protect, Fury Swipes.  Egg Moves: Fake Out and Giga Impact.**

Persia and Nyrath looked from their daughter to each other, perplexed.

**“Dig?,”** meowed the Classy Cat through her collar.

The Alolan Scratch Cat shrugged. Maybe the move came from down the genetic line?

Dark grey-black kitten. Eyes closed, or at least appeared so, were focused on Alphys and Brock, head tilted.   **Meowth.  Female. Known Moves: Safeguard, Double Team, Shadow Claw, Hone Claws, Fury Swipes, Feint Attack, Hidden Power, Hyper Voice, Screech, Fore Sight.  Egg Moves: Play Rough and Mean Look.**

Smile stretched across the young kitten’s face. Like she knew something no one else did. Definitely Persia’s kit.

Dual eyed Scratch Cat kitten looked around tiredly, as though he could and would fall asleep a any moment. Red and blue eyes stared intensely at the device, scanned over each and every part.   **Meowth. Male. Moves Known: Nasty Plot, Sucker Punch, Fake Out, Pay Day, Fury Swipes, Taunt, Rest, Sleep Talk, Facade, Substitute, Foul Play, Dark Pulse.  Egg Moves: Hypnosis and Dream Eater.**

Slow blink acknowledged the scan.

Well that was unsettling.

Quintuplets’ turn. Device turned to the five newborns.

Black furred kitten with her yellow curled tail-tip twitching from side to side. Friendly smile on her mischievous face.  **Meowth. Female. Moves Known: Poison Jab, U-turn, Sing, Attract, Sucker Punch, Double Team, Safeguard, Pay Day, Sand Attack, Nasty Plot, Thunder, and Work Up.  Egg Moves: Thunderfang and Toxic.**

Light brown furred kitten shifted on her paws, seeming to be on the verge of scampering from where she was. Her Speed Stat may have said one thing, but the length of her limbs said another. Nothing like a curveball in life.  **Meowth. Female. Moves Known: Shadow Claw, Quick Attack, Shock Wave, Pay Day, Screech, Headbutt, Fake Out, Feint, Dark Pulse, Bide, Sunny Day. Egg Moves: Shadow Punch and Thunderpunch.**

White furred Tiny Mouse with big blue eyes.  **Pichu. Female. Moves Known: Assurance, Shadow Punch, Sweet Kiss, Bide, Work Up, Rain Dance, Torment, Payback, Facade, Thundershock, Light Screen, Grass Knot. Egg Moves: Copycat and Volt Switch.**

Little mouse grinned cheekily as Mime Junior oohed in interest and Stufful clapped her paws, her own eyes bright and starry. 

That was quite an interesting collection of moves.

Creame furred Pichu scratched one of his triangular ears while a sharp green eye warily watched. He did not not trust the surrounding world . . . but it did help to be cautious.  **Pichu. Male. Moves Known: Double Team, Nasty Plot, Attract, Fling, Tail Whip, Charge, Disarming Voice, Fake Out, Flail, Uproar, Electroweb, Magnet Rise. Egg Moves: Thief and Wild Charge.**

The moves were getting more mismatched much to the coppery-blonde’s humor. Opponents beware.

Silver-white furred hybrid’s turn. Long pointy ears twitched and jagged, curled tail swept side to side, but she remained where she was.  **Hybrid. Female. Moves Known: Captivate, Toxic, Sunny Day, Rain Dance, Nature Power, Payback, Psych Up, Quick Attack, Double Kick, Reflect, Seismic Toss, Calm Mind. Egg Moves: Round and Wish.**

November looked from the kitten to Brock and Alphys uncertainly. How in the world. . .?  Where did these moves even come from? Down the genetic line sure. . how far down the line?

A few blinks, then a shrug. 

Meh, why question it.

Life was going to do what life wanted, one way or another.

Crouched down and made soothing, coaxing sounds to the newborn Pokemon, encouraging them to come forward. Mime Junior copied the coppery-blonde Student, her way to humor the baby Pokemon to come closer.

Crept closer to their cousins rather than any surrounding Human or Monster. Scents of relatives more familiar than those of strangers. A miracle that they were not running and scampering away from Kit and Chu as the little duo approached while Impmon hung back, not exactly eagering to start a screaming or screeching fest.

“Have you thought of names,” asked November, sitting down and waiting patiently for any of the eight to come to her of their own accord. Her Soul of Tolerance had plenty of Patience to spare.

**“I know we have chosen names,”** answered Persia, lightly nudging her kittens forward with a paw.  **“Allow me to introduce our kittens.”** Paw moved in turn over their heads.

Silvery-white kitten with amber eyes.  **“Alice.”**

Dark grey kitten, her yellow-green eyes wide open.  **“Piper.”**

Light brown kitten at ease under all the eyes.  **“Hermes.”**

Bendy misstepped and momentarily tangled himself in his own tail, flopping on his belly in front of the kitten trio. Sheepishly grinned at his newborn cousins as Tabitha and Tatsumi helped him back to his  cloven feet. “Eh, heh heh . . . welcome to tha family,” chuckled the embarrassed ink toon.

Not at all frightened by him, Piper pounced at Bendy with a loud and happy  _ “myaow” _ as her paws linked together, hug that was deceivingly strong for such a young Pokemon.

_ “Wha’ bout  _ you  _ Auntie Meowtwo,”  _ chirped Sapphire, scooting ever closer and closer toward the creame furred Pichu. Though she was older, the blue-eyed Tiny Mouse was fractionally smaller.

The female Scratch Cat clone nuzzled Pikatwo, absolute pride in her eyes as she looked over her kittens. Curled tail indicated each individual.

Cream furred Tiny Mouse.  _ “Jerry.” _

White furred, cautious Tiny Mouse.  _ “Albert.” _

Black furred kitten whose orange eyes carefully watched her siblings, radiating the sense of an elder.  _ “Sweets.” _

White speckled kitten, her egg-bound twin’s shadow.  _ “Floris.” _

Cute little hybrid kitten whose species designation confused Alphys’ intelligent device.  _ “Darcy.” _

Those were the names of the new family members, of the large and extended family. Little faces were so cute and squishy and innocent. All November wanted was to bundle them in her arms with Kit, Chu, and Impmon and protect them from all the dangers of the world. It was a natural instinct she supposed. Had just seen them be born and all. Would it really be odd for her to be protective. . . . family history taken into account. Felt the same way towards everyone. Wanted to protect all members of her family, whether or not she was older or younger.

A strange child she was.

Strange enough that she was the bearer of the Soul of Tolerance.

Why was she the bearer of the Soul of Tolerance? Was there no one else capable of handling it? Couldn’t her twin have handled a portion of her Tolerance Soul, August was her twin for crying out loud?! 

That brought another question. What made her so special? Apparently others saw something in her that the coppery-blonde did not or could not see.

_ “Chu-Reow.”  _  Light pressured prod to her arm.

Light green eyes blinked back to the present, mind focused on all that was around her. Kit and Chu had paused in the doorway, frozen as though waiting for approval. 

Her approval.

Behind them were the Quad Squad, Pika and Ashton, Mime Junior, Stufful, the Scratch Cat kitten trio, and four of Meowtwo and Pikatwo’s quintuplets.

The fifth of the quintuplets, Darcy, was balanced on her paws against the teenager’s arm. Dark brown eyes large and round peered up at her, waiting.

Feeling out of the loop November scratched her arm with a sheepish grin and quiet “Um, did I miss something?”

Good natured chuckles all around.

“Just that Kit and Chu are asking you if they can head out to play in the snow. Pika and Ashton have already volunteered to keep an eye on them, and Alphys got a text from Toriel asking if you could come to her office as soon as possible,” said Brock, repeating what had fallen on distant ears moments ago.

“Oh, okay. But be careful of thin and black ice, and no reckless stunts,” replied November, her maternal instinct bubbling within her blood.

**_“Okay,”_ ** beamed Chu and Kit before rocketing through the doorway. The others right behind.

“Yes, Mom,” huffed Impmon, rolling his eyes as he walked past the thirteen year-old with Bendy on his shoulder ecstatically cheering, “Go! Go! Faster, faster!” Purple furred viral imp obliged.

Darcy followed after her siblings, momentary pause at the doorway and a glance back, then she sprinted through the Academy halls.

Bewear stood and followed the group. Patted the young teenager on the head as he passed.  _ “Do not worry, young one. I will keep an eye on them.“ _

Grateful smile to the large Normal-Fighting type.

Was the worry that evident on her face? Shy, uncertain wave as the coppery-blonde Student headed in the opposite direction of where her Bonds went. To Miss Toriel’s office. Not sure what the visit was about but going anyway. Who would she be to deny the Queen of Monsters?

  
  
  


“An’ this is snow,” announced Kit as he shifted from a two-paw gait to an all four paw run. Dashed out  the open stone corridor into the frigid air. Cold cobblestone them compact, solid ice under his paws. And though the contact was freezing, the warmth of adrenaline running through his muscles kept him oblivious to the bitter cold. Scampered into crunchy, fluffy and icy white. Light sapphires bright as he leaped forward, paws out and giddy grin on his face.

“Bonsai,” squealed the Scratch Cat as he threw himself into a soft, large and cushiony snow pile.

**FWOOMPHF!**

Disappeared under a fluffy, current of white.

Followed moments later by Sapphire, Samuel, Stufful, and Mime Junior. Came up from the icy depths a few seconds later, shakin the icy crystals and powdery snow from every inch of fur or skin.

Chu plopped down in front of her feline brother, limbs splayed out and scattering clumps to form a shallow snow angel.

Tatsumi and Tabitha set themselves down on either side the Tiny Mouse, scooping up the clumps and rolling them in between their paws. Nothing suspicious there.

The Scratch Cat trio and Mismatched quintuplets looked on in confusion, not sure what to do. Unexpectedly being stopped by Mettaton had overwhelmed them a little. The mechanical Monster had been on her way to a photoshoot when the two groups’ paths crossed, she pause and sent a quick text to the shoot manager, then turned and bundled the newborn Pokemon in her arms announcing, “Wardrobe, darlings!”

There was no saying no to her. When she was set on doing something, Mettaton would see it through to the end. Would persevere to accomplish the goal. Hence how after a bright “Ta-ta, honies!” ad a sprint to the photoshoot, there were a few . . . .accessories on the quintuplets . . . well on three of the five.

Ornament flower tucked into the nook of Sweets’ ear.

Goggles pulled up to Jerry’s forehead.

Blue bandanna wrapped around Albert’s arm.

Darcy and Floris and the Scratch Cat kitten trio kindly turned her down.

_ “And what can we do with this,”  _ prompted Pika brightly, rubbing her paws together eagerly.

Her white chest furred twin helpfully scooped some light snow into his paws and pressed the clumps together, into a tight ball. 

Both Pikachu were quietly planning a joke. Not on the baby cousins.

No.

The mark was an easier target.

A certain purple furred viral Digimon that approached the group with an exasperated huff and carefully eased Bendy off his shoulders, down to the snow. Little ink demon was bundled from cloven hoof to pointy head against the cold. Not an easy load to have on your back.

Catching their eyes on him, Impmon stood to his full height and locked an emerald green glare on the two. “Why do I feel like tha two of ya are plannin’ somethin’,” muttered the uneasy Virus.

Unseen by bim, Bendy tromped through the crisp white fluff to the gathering behind the lumpy snow fort. Left him completely on his own.

Mischievous grin on the twin Electric Mouse Pokemon.

Bucket of ice cold dread dropped on the unfortunate Viral Digimon as he slowly backed away, red gloves waved through the air in surrender. “No! No! Wha’ever ya thinin’, both of ya stop thinkin’ it! No! Don’t!”

Twin grins stretched wider. Paws up, ready to throw.  _ “Snowball fight!” _

Fast balls of snowy clumps were thrown at the viral Digimon. Exploded against his chest and sent Impmon into an unsteady pinwheel.

Not having anything better to do, Tabitha and her siblings tossed their own snow clumps.

A mountain of light and fluffy white consumed the viral Digimon as the others looked on in amusement. The only thing visible of the imp were his ears and emerald eyes, glaring at them.

Snowball after snowball added.

“I swear when I get outta this, tha bunch’a ya will regret this,” pouted Impmon childishly, cheek puffed out in irritation under the icy mound. “All’a ya!”

“It’s not so bad. I for one could get used to this,” stated Renamon beside the snow buried Virus, not outwardly bothered by the frigid ice against her belly fur. Either to prove a point or make her feelings blatantly clear, the Data type vixen leaned forward and placed a light peck where the imp’s cheek would be.

Eyes widened to pinpricks. Face warmed underneath the icy capsule in a bloom of red. Only sound from the imp was a barely audible, breathless gasp.

Chuckling to himself at the cute antics of the two Digimon, Kit looked back to the Academy. To where November would be walking to Miss Toriel’s office. 

Hoped that his Bond Human was not in trouble. Unlikely, but considering how the coppery-blonde and her twin gallivanted into danger and uprooted the cement of the Hope Family without actually informing anyone.

Got a good lecture from the adults.

Maybe Miss Toriel wanted another chance to lecture November.

Kit could only pray she went easy. November had her heart and Soul in the right place. Small Scratch Cat shifted on his paws.

November would be fine.  She was always fine.

 

 

 

 

**_TO BE CONTINUED  .   .   .    ._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wish to see what the Scratch Cat kitten trio and Mismatched quintuplets look like go to my tumblr page --  
>  Go to tumblr and in the search bar type in 'PatienceandPokemon'
> 
> Until next time peoples
> 
> Anyone who wants to can correct me, but I believe the french word for Unexpected is Inattendu, thus the Chapter name.
> 
> And as always comments are appreciated and fun to read, Like, Subscribe, Bookmark, do wha's ya wish; keep the ideas coming to those who have been suggestin', an' those that haven't, it's never too late to start.
> 
> ~PatienceandPokemon <3


	43. Soul Connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are many distinctions of connection. Especially when Souls are involved.

November hoped she was not in too much trouble with Queen Toriel. Had already endured the lecture from the adults and her friends.

Had she deserved the outright lecture? Maybe leaving without telling anyone was a bad idea, without telling them what August and her had planned.

It worked though.

Yes, she understood that luck could only go so far, but until otherwise the coppery-blonde would see how far she could stretch it. Had to. Did not want to rely on anyone else to come to her rescue. Far from a helpless little girl.

Strode to Miss Toriel’s office with as much confidence as she could summon. Which was very little. Known mostly for her motherly nature, the Queen of Monsters also had a fearsome personality when it came to ensure the safety of all those under her protection. There was no playing around. Prepare for the lecture to come. Would face the Queen of Monsters with dignity.

_ “Who the heck put all these boxes out here?!” _

_ “. . .Kkkkk . . . someone with a very poor sense of survival . . . . kkkk. . . though even we must admit this is adorable. . . .” _

Test of dignity forgotten, November stopped for current trek, stepped out from under the walkway and into one of the smaller yards. A space normally only occupied by a bench and some statues of legendary Pokemon and Digimon was now populated by numerous cardboard boxes. Varied in range of height and depth and width. Some were as long as her arm and had a height up to her knee, some were half that, and then there were the conglomerations of the differences. Strange. Fine and dandy, but strange.

That alone would not have stopped the coppery-blonde from continuing straight to Miss Toriel’s office. However,  take into account the one pouncing and hopping from box to box in pursuit of a red dotted light, eyes normally focused were large and round, pupils encompassing the sapphire blue. Hard to resist not watching.

Approached Mimikyu and Pikachu who helplessly looked on, not sure how to stop the cat . . or if they even wanted to. “You didn’t do this,” asked November. It would be a shame to end the Scratch Cat’s fun.

Pikachu shook her head, running a paw over her ear.  _ “No, I didn’t. Whoever it was, did so while we were watching the eggs hatch and then called him out here. Next thing I know, he’s . . . well look!”  _ Paw waved outward. 

As though to prove her point, mentioned feline ducked into a deep box before springing up and out, twisted in the air while swiping for the red dot, and plopping down into another box with a frustrated hiss. Head slowly crept up over the rim ears first before Meowth sprang forward once more. Chase was on again.

“You haven’t tried to stop him,” asked November, repressing the Panther in her Soul from bounding into the chaos. Sure, it would possibly be mean to stop the Scratch Cat’s fun, but it was the middle of winter and expelling too much body heat in a great expanse of time could be very bad.

Pikachu sighed heavily.  _ “You try getting his attention.” _

Snort from Mimikyu.  _ “Do not be fooled by her excuses. . . . neither of us have attempted yet. . ,“  _ stated the Ghost-Fairy type.

Electric Mouse’s head whipped to her companion. Tawny eyes narrowed at the smug smile sent her way.

_ “If you think you can get his attention then do so,”  _  challenged the mouse.

Did not fall for the trap. Hung around their favorite cat long enough to know the phrasing of a trap. Though not as beautifully crafted nor artistic or eloquent as the feline’s, it was a valiant effort.  _ “. . kkkkk . . I cannot . . . . his attention is locked on that beam of light . . .,”  _ it stated confidently, mischief bright in their eyes.  _ “. . get rid of the beam . . . . and we may have his attention. . . . . but until then. . . . .”  _ Shrugged through the cloth disguising them.

Beam? 

Light greens looked from the red dot and using the faint specks of snow drifting down trailed it to the origin from whence it came. Wish she could be surprised, but it made sense. Only one Pokemon would be so bold -- or daft -- as to constantly irk the Scratch Cat. 

Only a matter of time before it backfired.

Hid her smile from the ‘crafty’ otter on the walkway roof. 

November tapped Mimikyu’s shoulder. They looked up at her curiously. 

Nudged her head slightly in the unsuspecting water-type’s direction. Followed the motion and locked its gaze on the troublesome otter, almost lunged forward. Hand held them in place.

Eyes crinkling with the smile on her face, the thirteen year-old pointed from Oshawott to the rim of a targeted box. Silently conveyed her plan.

Immediately catching on to the plan, Mimikyu smiled under the cloth. Phantom hand of darkness crept through the shadows. Eased to the box’s edge and waited.

Did not have to wait long.

Intrigued by the game and completely ignoring Pikachu’s warnings, Oshawott directed the red dot to the booby-trapped box, which Meowth followed. Too much forward speed tilted the box. Shadow Claw yanked the flimsy cardboard to the side, scrunching snow and cartwheeling the favorite feline out in a directionless roll.

Nonchalant and obvious high five between the two accomplices.

Oshawott was not amused.  _ “Hey! Why’d you have to go and do that for?” _

November sighed. Would he never learn?

_ “You know why,”  _ snipped Pikachu, not in the best of moods to deal with the otter’s nonsense. Held her composure as the cat of his relentless games blinked out of the red beam induced stupefaction and looked up at his tormentor. Cheshire grin wide as he slipped into the shadows.  _ “That is the least of your concerns though. You should be running.” _

Oshawott did not budge. Held a confident air as he looked down at them, completely sure of his untouchability.  _ “Should I? You can’t reach me Mimikyu and Pikachu won’t shock me ‘cause she could shock someone else,”  _ crowed the Unovian water-type.

“Hmm, ya really are high up,” commented the Pokemon sharing the space with him. Tapped a paw against his chin while calculating the distance.

_ “Right! I’m invincible,”  _ trumpeted Oshawott, sharing a grin with his roof companion. Paled when he realized who that was.

“Invincible, huh?,” grinned Meowth, a spark in his eyes. “Oh please, do tell me more.”

Oshawott looked about ready to panic.

Served him right. Oh well, not her problem. Trusting Mimkyu and Pikachu to make sure Meowth did not kill the otter, November turned away. 

Still had to get to the meeting with Miss Toriel. “Keep him in one piece,” called the coppery-blonde Student as she waved goodbye and ran to the office of the Queen of Monsters, not entirely sure what she would be facing.

No further drama halted the teen’s journey. Came to the door sooner than she thought possible. Stopped. Did not dare move closer. Mind raced.

Why had Miss Toriel called her personally to her office?

Was it to lecture her?

Yell about how reckless the coppery-blonde had been, the danger she had thrown herself to? 

No, Miss Toriel was many things, but a yeller was not one of them. Even with that assurance her feet remained glued in front of the door . . . maybe Miss Toriel would make her a door stop? Not much of a confidence booster that.

But . . she had to go in. Sooner or later.

Mind made up, the coppery-blonde teenager turned the doorknob and opened the door before her hastily gathered courage fell away. Poked her head in. Light green eyes hesitantly met a calm, motherly violet gaze.

“You summoned me, Miss Toriel?”

Queen of Monsters smiled fondly. “My child, there is no reason to be so formal. But please, do come in and have a seat.”

November did as she was asked. Took a comfortable seat across from the Goat Monster, straight as a board. Buckets of sweat crept down her back. Heart had the motor of a weed-whacker. “Am I in trouble, Miss Toriel?”

Interlacing her paws together the Goat Monster leaned forward, a soothing calm wafting from her. “No, but since you bring that to attention, let us discuss that. November, what in the Underground were you thinking? Do you realize how much danger you could have been in, you could have been seriously injured or worse. And then what were we to do if you had been hurt? We had no way to reach you or your brother.”

November hung her head low. Though her voice was not raised and gentle, the scolding was unmistakable.

Mouth dry. Could not outright defend her actions, but had to say something. Head lifted slowly and light greens met the calm Monster’s. “I’m sorry,” murmured the coppery-blonde. “We had to do something. The Hopes would have continued to send people after us, far as those people were concerned, August and I had no right to ourselves. We had to do something. Sorry for the undo stress.”

Soft, quiet huff. “We understand November, believe me, we do,” said Toriel softly. “We were just worried for you all. Scared even.”

November nodded her head meekly. Fully understood and appreciated the concern. Still did not stop her from asserting that what was done was right. Even if it had been impulsive.

Chewing on her inner cheek, Toriel advanced with a trump card. One she knew would get the thirteen year-old’s attention.

“Sans was especially worried. We had to lightly sedate the poor boy just to make sure he did not run after you.”

Head snapped up. 

Light green eyes wide with concern.

“He was?”

“Yes, he was,” stated the motherly Monster. “I do not know if you are aware but he would have been lost if you had not returned. Were you aware of this?”

Slow head shake.

“Were you aware that Souls could have connections, predetermined or happen-stance. Did you know that November?” Was not raising her voice or pressing shame on the young girl. Queen of the Monsters just wanted to inform the thirteen year-old of what had been at risk, what could have been lost.

November tilted her head, face scrunched in confusion. “No.”

Torield shifted in her seat. Not a bashful, young Monster herself anymore, it still made her feel uncomfortable to openly talk about this. Discuss it with the young girl. Not like she was going in depth on Monster reproduction or reproduction period, anything but that. She was just going to make it clear how Souls could potentially lock onto a plausible mate or life-long companion. Hoped the young girl understood for her sake what was at stake.

“Soul Connection, is when two Souls gravitate towards each other. The Bond Connection is similar in phenomenon, bar one thing. Bonds and their corresponding Bond Partner have the connection of a family; the pairing through the Soul Connection is more. . . .atune to the two Souls involved. Each are reflections of the other or opposites of personality, yin and yang if you will. Predetermined Soul Connections are as they sound, predestined bonds with a magnetic attraction without any outward interference or manipulation. Whereas Happen-stance Soul Connection is as it sounds, as natural as how you and I breathe.”

Paused to see if November could see where this was going.

Coppery-blonde never disappointed. “Soulmates,” guessed the young teenager.

“Soulmates,” agreed Toriel. “A numerous accumulation of Souls could come into this affair and I could state how they each could interact and correspond with one another, but I won’t overwhelm you. Instead I shall give you an example of both Soul Connections. First is the Happen-stance Soul Connection that could easily be argued as predetermined, two Souls I believe you are very familiar with. Compassion and Empathy.”

“Pikachu and Meowth.”

“Yes, Pikachu and Meowth. Two Pokemon that could not be anymore of a happen-stance Soul Connection of they ever tried,” said the motherly Goat Monster as she recounted misadventures of the duo that had been recounted to her and those she had a chance to witness.

Mind wandered back to that day back to that day, several years ago. To the snow covered campsite hundreds of feet away from the freshly broken Barrier that had been in place for who knew how many hundreds of years. Had just struck up a fire under the kettle for tea. It hit the entire encampment like a silent sonicboom, two Souls from the icy depths of wind and hail calling out.

Running into a blizzard was suicide. Could not ignore the desperation, had neither the Heart or Soul to turn away. Smothered the flame, then was charging through the almost blinding white-out in a frenzied search of those who had called. Shouted into the howling winds, hopeful that there would be some sort of reply.

Undyne, Papyrus, and Asgore joined her search.

The more time passed, the more frantice the search. Minutes fell away, felt like hours.

Chance that she found them. Happened to notice two small creatures huddled together, cream and yellow against the stark white. Neither seemed conscious. Alarms blaring in her head, the Queen of Monsters turned to her fellow Search Party and called out to them. Urged them to hurry to her location.

Answered by acknowledging shouts and crunch of snow underfoot as her companions raced toward her.

A low, guttural growl also answered.

Confused and cautiously hopeful, Toriel returned her gaze to the two.

Found herself chilled to her bones. Two hazy and unfocused fiery sapphires stared at her, looked through the Goat Monster as if though he could see everything about her. Even as he was, pinned by the arm of his yellow companion wrapped around him, there was still a presence of danger radiating from the cat.

Body angled so that if a need ever arose, he could spring forward. An arm outstretched in front of his fellow creature, claws chipped and bitten by the ice. Lips pulled back to show sharp teeth. Curled tail barely twitching.

Scared, that was the main emotion pouring from the unsettled and wary creature. More prevalent as her fellow Monsters neared.

Calm, had to be calm. Held her paws outward in a nonthreatening, placating manner. Approached slowly, cautious of the ice under her feet. Spoke softly, “You are safe, my Child. I nor my companions intend to harm you or your friend. We only want to help, it is very bloody freezing in this blizzard. And our camp is not too far away. Please, come with us.” Eased herself lower, to the cat’s level and stretched out her hand.

Moved too fast for the feline. Next thing Toriel knew, a paw -- claws withdrawn --  swung out accompanied by a drawn out hiss.

Surprised, the Queen of Monsters pulled back. Eyes moved from her paw to the cat and back. He had struck back at her, but there had been no intent to really harm her. Just wanted her to back away.

Accomplished that. 

No real damage done.

Unfortunately, her Royal Guard Captain had only seen the threat to one of the Royal Family and acted accordingly. Crunch of metal boot against ice and stone, clunk of metal armor. “Get back your Majesty,” roared the Fish Monster as she charged forward and threw her hand forward. Volley of energy spears followed her command.

Toriel could not get the words out of her mouth fast enough. Soul clenched in fear and concern, lunged forward in an attempt to protect the cat creature but was held back by Asgore and Papyrus. Arms held her back by her own arms and waist, even as she struggled to no avail. Dread as the spears neared.

Heavy, hazy sapphires blinked -- surrounded by a faint and blurry outline of light blue, light green and dark purple, an outline of colors the Queen should have recognized but at the moment could not place.

Soul plummeted at the thought of the spears skewering the cat and having to explain to his companion why . . . . why her friend had to die.

Spears only inches away.

The impossible happened.

Like the flick of a switch a protective shield, a barrier of the same faint colors around his eyes engulfed the two creatures from all around and fended off the spears. Energy weapons bounced off and clattered to the icy ground before dispersing with a violent pop.

Undyne’s jaw dropped as she spluttered, “ What the --? How in the Underground?! I can’t even . . . what the frickin’ what?”

Papyrus whistled, impressed.

Asgore gaped, speechless.

Both released Toriel who once again approached the now on-guard feline, steps ever more slow and cautious. Had to emit some presence of calm. Passed the dumbfounded Undyne who scruffed her tight ponytail in exasperation -- not everyday your top weapon was batted away like a play thing. Calm breathe to ease her nerves and racing heart, Toriel stretched out her paws.

Movement attracted the feline’s attention, body arched and angled like a wall while sharp eyes stared at the Queen of Monsters. Even in his weakened state and deflection of spears, the barrier held strong.

Voice soft and soothing. Could feel the frigid ferocity of the blizzard through her thick fur and robes. Not a good prognosis. Time was running out. Had to save these two, for some reason there was a part of her Soul that screamed to save them -- possibly had to do with losing Asriel. “It is okay. I apologize for my Royal Guard’s abrupt actions, but please understand that she was only fulfilling her duty as a Royal Guard. You understand, do you not? If you had not, then you would not be demonstrating the same guarded behavior against me,” soothed Toriel.

Sharp sapphires moved from the Goat Monster to Undyne to Asgore and Papyrus and back to the Queen. Brow furrowed. Thoughts shifting behind feline eyes, evident through the haze of exhaustion. Muscles relaxed slightly. Barrier faltered briefly. 

Stepped closer and closer. Palm of her outstretched paws facing him. Perhaps she could get through to the cat creature. Eyes hinted at a hard life, but an open, guarded heart. Had to go on a theory.

“Please, my child. I implore you to trust me, can you do that? Can you trust me,” asked Toriel, soft eyes did not move from sharp sapphires, begging the cat to trust her. Promising not to let any harm befall his friend or him.

Cat creature shifted momentarily to recenter his balance, tail swishing in thought. Pointed teeth gnawed on his bottom lip. Glance back to the down mouse, release of tense shoulders, and deep, shaky sigh. Focus returned to the Goat Monster.

“Do you trust me?”

Single nod, then the feline’s perseverance gave out and he slumped down beside the yellow furred mouse.

That had been unusual. In freedom for only a few hours and already there had been an eventful encounter. One that led to the Monsters encountering the two creatures’ respective Humans and learn the term for the two -- Pokemon. Had also found the two Souls that Dr. Gaster had been researching in one of his many projects, for whatever reason he had theorized that the two along with several other unnamed and potential Souls could lead to a ripping of the dimensional boundaries, an ‘Overlay’ a he phrased it. Asgore and Toriel had been interested until the two royals had been made aware of the necessary sacrifice. Already had enough blood and dust on their paws from the mission of breaking the barrier, did not want any more.

Tap to her arm. “Miss Toriel, if that it how a ‘Happen-stance Soul Connection’ works, then what about a ‘Predetermined Soul Connection’?”

Brought back from the past by the touch, Toriel focused on the curious coppery-blonde teenager. Light green eyes bright with curiosity. Mouth drawn in a thin line of thought. Waiting.

“As I said, the ‘Predetermined Soul Connections’ are magnetic interactions between two Souls that requires no interference or manipulation to form a bond. The cause of the connection could be multiple things. Same traits of the Soul, similar life history, polar personalities, etc. There are a pair of Souls in my presence that have displayed this Soul Connection, a few dozen pairs if I were to be honest.”

“Who?,” asked November innocently, head tilted to the side.

Toriel smiled, paw under her chin. Smile warm and mischievous.

“My child, how do you feel about Sans,” inquired the Goat Monster, eyes on the young Student.

Face flushed a violent red. Light green eyes wide. “S-Sans,” came the squeak.

Toriel nodded as she continued, “I am sure that you have felt your Soul respond to his, correct? Whether conscious or not, your Souls respond to each other.”

Muted nod.

“I thought so. Picture this, two Souls on opposing sides of a territory with no interaction between their bearers, aware of each other though have yet to see their faces. How so? Think of this sensation as threads around the Souls, as well as part of the essence of the bearers’, connecting and entwinning around the other Soul. could be said that from birth these two were connected, a bond between soulmates.”

November’s face turned a deeper shade of red. “Wh-what does that have to do with me and Sans?”

Had a sneaking suspicion where this was going. Was more than aware of how her Soul thrashed and hummed around Sans. Even now, just the thought of the pun-loving skeleton had her heart skip a beat and Soul hum.

“What are your feelings towards Sans? Your intentions?”  There was a dangerous tone in her voice. Had to push the young teenager. Push to see the depth of the girl’s conviction to her Soul Connection.

“My feelings,” echoed November.

“Answer wisely,” warned Toriel 

Light greens met the violet gaze of the Monster Queen unflinchingly, devotion in stone. “I don’t care what it would take Miss Toriel. If I was required to sell my life, my sanity, my Soul, I will do it. In a heartbeat.”

Toriel heaved the breath she had been holding. “Let us hope it never comes to that.”

November nodded silently. Hoped with all the world such a need never came around. Could not shake the dread from her Soul however. Undeniably a storm was brewing on the horizon. Made a silent vow to protect everyone. No matter the cost.

 

 

 

Patience was not one of Elegance’s strong suits. Very little to begin with and already irked. Irritated huff passed through the Alolan Classy Cat’s lips in a warm mist.

This was more than bothersome. 

It was downright annoying.

Cold and irritated eyes peered into the darkness with distaste. Absolutely despised the creatures above her, knew they were a means to an end to accomplish what she so desired. To suade their offspring of the horrid and aghast wrong, evil committed. Aware that the end result could be spilt blood. Accepted that.

Too far gone. Harold, her mate, and company of Amy and Charles had come to the unanimous agreement. There was possibly no saving those who refused to be saved, swatted their paws away.

That said, it did not mean any of them had agreed to the late night meetings. At ungodly hours of the night!

Drove her to claw biting irritation. Paced through the ice and snow, shook tiny pellets of white from her fur and sent the occasional glare to the temporary allies of circumstance, a means to an end.

Two pair of blood red eyes glinted in the darkness. One observed lazily -- eyebrow twitched on the Alolan’s face at how similar the expression was to her own son, which the thing knew full well. While his companion looked around at all but the Pokemon, completely indifferent. 

He leaned back against the thick and rough bark of the trunk, one leg hanging over the edge and long, curled tail counterbalancing with the occasional swish. Arm comfortably wrapped around the waist of the female creature who leaned into the touch, light purr verberating through her body.

Unbothered by the ferocity of the Alolan Classy Cat, the two humanized creatures snickered and smirked. If either wished so, could rip the four Pokemon to withered shreds, leaving no trace. Did not do so simply because it was much more entertaining to get under the kin; that and their ‘partner’ had a plan involving the two duos and so at the moment, were untouchable. Mainly though it was so much more amusing to jibe and poke, like an intoxicating drug that not even rehabilitation could cure. Forever addicted, always seeking out another fix. Pals with their ‘partner’ of allegiance to curb the desire, promised an endless supply to slim the cravings. That was the only reason to be allied with a deplorable and insane mind -- not to say that they were not unhinged themselves.

Fanged cheshire grin broke the dark black of night in white. “Youse have permission ta talk, pussycat,” purred the humanized male. Blood reds sparkled as Elegance stiffened, fur on her spine raised and tail twitching.

_ “Listen here, demon,”  _ she snarled.  _ “I will speak whenever I wish, I am not under your command or your ‘partners’’ so by sense I have every right to speak. Now beast, I have two complaints. One, do not call me ‘pussycat’, I am your elder!” _

_ “Just do your part before I grow bored and crave a polished fur coat in tints of red, _ ” said the female humanized creature in a tone of utter boredom, leaned further into her fellow creature and rubbed her head against the other’s chest.  _ “Tell me, Charme. How beautiful do you think the red of blood will be on faces of horror, divine or common place.” _

“Depends, Ange. As youse an’ I know, dere are so many variances of da same faces,” came the reply as the former Pokemon bowed his head to nuzzle the other. Blood reds turned from the one of adoration, to the large feline that as far as he was concerned could drop dead. “I’s wouldn’t continue ta irk my Engel, but yer gonna keep yappin’ ain’t ya? So bothersome, go ‘head an’ get if off ya chest, pussycat.”

A hand playfully flicked his forehead.  _ “Don’t flirt with that borish hag,  _ _ Chāmu _ _. You have me and that’s all you need.” _

Gasp of disgust. “Replace my lovely an’ holy Angelus?! Nevuh!”

Unfortunately accustomed to the playful banter and garish antagonizing of her person, Elegance proceeded with her complaint.  _ “Two, when will the plan be put into action? Surely, with as many Souls as he has, your partner can accomplish his goals. Why is it that he is just lazing about? The longer he sits and does nothing, the higher the chances our children will discover and put a stop to the plot! Why has he not acted?!” _

Male creature smiled, blood reds dark with bloodlusting mirth. “Oh, don’t worry. Pieces are in play an’ will fall inta tha proper places when given a push. As fer ya kids, meh, ta hell if dey already know. Dere ain’t much’a anythin’ dey can do. Right, Tenshi?”

The purring female smiled, dark desire in bright blood reds.  _ “Mmmhmm. Even if there were something that either of them could do, it would be too late.” _

Only witness to the conversation, the stars and moon trembled. Tranquility was about to shatter.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone care to guess where this is going?  
> Catch any nods and/or hints?
> 
> What awaits November and the others?  
> Who is this 'partner'? And where did these two bloodred eyed strangers come from?  
> Translations (provided by Google Translate, so please do not bash me):  
> Charme - 'Charm' in French  
> Ange - 'Angel' in French  
> Engel - 'Angel' in Dutch/German  
> Chāmu - 'Charm' in Japanese  
> Angelus - 'Angel' in Latin  
> Tenshi - 'Angel' in Japanese  
> Until next time!  
> Be Patient and Determined!
> 
> ~PatienceandPokemon <3


End file.
